mi saga de sailor moon r
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: un amor nacido desde las estrellas, separado por una ambición, las almas gemelas ¿podrán volver a reencontrarse? o ¿serán víctimas del odio que les sembraron a 2 de ellos? mi propia versión de esta saga.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Bienvenidas a mi nuevo proyecto ¡espero les guste!.

Esta es mi visión, de cómo debió haber sido sailor moon r y su precuela jeje ¡espero la disfruten y le den mucho apoyo!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero darles mi visión de la serie.

Mi saga de sailor moon r

Prefacio.

Las sailors scouts, siempre protegieron el universo, de toda fuerza maligna, en cada galaxia, siempre fueron las mas valerosas guerreras de todas, pero de todos los grupos, habían 2 que se destacaban como ningún otro, las sailors de la vía láctea, divididas en 2 grupos, las sailors del sistema solar interior y las sailors del sistema solar exterior, las primeras, dirigidas por la líder del imperio lunar, sailor moon y las otras, dirigidas por la guardiana del planeta, sailor Némesis, este grupo había logrado ser una gran fuerza de órden y ser amigos incondicionales, todo era perfecto para ellos, nadie diría, que se desataría el desastre.

En una de las tantas salidas de los 13 guerreros, las fuerzas del mega verso los separaron, los arrinconaron y aunque hubo resistencia, no hubo demasiado que hacer, los reinos quedaron diezmados, los reyes Serendi y Diamante, con las fuerzas que les quedaban, concertaron en revivir a sus hijos, una vez, estos estubieran revividos, ellos los acompañarían, los hijos debían estar fuertes para que ellos, restauraran sus planetas, una vez tuvieran el poder necesario, pero eso nunca, se llegó a dar como querían, pues era indispensable que se encontraran con ayuda de los 4 emisarios, los 2 consejeros de cada reino: Luna, Artemis, Shekina y Calona, eran los encargados de llevar la tarea a buen término.

Pero Calona y Shekina, nunca se reunieron con sus príncipes, nunca pudieron hacerlo, 3 niños en la calle, lloraban de hambre, el mayor, acunaba al menor y a la bebé como podía, hacía 3 meses, que se habían quedado sin familia, debido al horrible terremoto que había asolado su lugar, los 3 infantes, se escondían en un callejón.

-espérame aquí Zafiro, iré por algo de comer. Dijo el mayor, peliceleste de ojos vino tinto.

-hermano ¿y si te agarra la policía?. Preguntó el peliazul de ojos azules –no lo harán. Dijo el mayor.

-mis poderes obscuros me ayudarán. Aseguró con calma, Zafiro asintió al ver la luna negra dibujarse en la frente de su hermano, el hizo aparecer la suya, Diamante sonrió.

-estaré bien, te lo prometo. Dijo y fue hacia la panadería, llegó y se escabulló, poco a poco, se acercó al mostrador y metió una mano en el mismo.

\- ¡acá estás!. gritó el panadero con triunfo, un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos naranjas, con un gran palo de madera.

\- ¡pequeño ladronsuelo!. Dijo dándole un palazo en la espalda, Diamante jadeó, alzó una mano, su poder obscuro se hizo presente.

\- ¡déjame en paz!¡tengo hambre!. Exclamó lanzándole el rayo al panadero que lo hizo llegar al otro extremo de su local, Diamante tomó 2 barras de pan, algo de leche, leche de fórmula, que el panadero vendía y salió a toda carrera, llegó al callejón con sus hermanos, el y Zafiro se repartieron el pan y comenzaron a comer, cuando una sombra obscura los envolvió, Zafiro dejó caer su barra de pan, dando un grito de miedo, Diamante, que tenía el bebé en brazos, a punto de alimentarlo, lo puso detrás de si y se adelantó.

\- ¡que eres y que quieres!. Exclamó, la sombra fue tomando forma.

-príncipe Diamante, no se asuste, soy amigo y he venido a ayudarlos. Al frente de los niños, había una figura sólida que flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, de capucha negra, con una bola de cristal en un soporte dorado, 2 manos tornasoladas que se movían arriba y abajo.

\- ¡es un fantasma!. gritó Zafiro –no, no lo soy en su concepto mas puro, permítanme presentarme: me llamo Gran Sabio y era el consejero de su padre en Némesis. Dijo el fantasma con calma.

\- ¡no es cierto!¡mi padre se llamaba Magnus Black!. Exclamó el príncipe Diamante –puede ser, ese el nombre de su padre terrestre, pero su verdadero padre, era el rey Diamante Li. Los 2 pequeños, vieron una imagen que era idéntica al hijo mayor, un hombre como el, acompañado de una mujer pelimorada, de ojos azules y con ropas negras.

-ellos son sus verdaderos padres, los reyes de Némesis. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

-si son nuestros verdaderos padres ¿Por qué nos dejaron?. Preguntó Zafiro –porque hubo una terrible ivasión orquestada por los reinos de la tierra y de la luna, los invadieron, destruyeron y borraron todo recuerdo de ustedes y su maldad, llegó aún mas allá,al provocar el terremoto donde fallecieron sus padres, Magnus y Lavender Black. Zafiro se hechó a llorar.

-no tenemos familia, no tenemos nada. Dijo Diamante –tu padre el rey, envió a los otros nemesianos, a renacer en este planeta, yo puedo encontrarlos para que Némesis derrote a la luna y la tierra, recupere su esplendor y el universo sea de la obscuridad, como siempre debió ser. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

\- ¿puedes darnos un hogar?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante, la figura de Negro cambió, era un hombre cabello rubio dorado, ojos esmeralda, alto, mas o menos de cuarenta años,verdes todo vestido de negro.

-claro que puedo, príncipe Diamante. Dijo con la luna invertida en su mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué en el cachete y no en la frente como la nuestra?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-porque mi planeta puede tomar una marca para la que seamos afines, pero no, puede adoptarla, mas sin embargo, soy capaz de sacar los poderes de la familia, no se preocupen, yo los entrenaré. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

\- ¿Cómo debemos llamarte?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante.

-mi nombre será Benjamin Gost, pero podrán llamarme papá. Dijo el con cierta malicia que pasó inadvertida para los 2 niños mayores.

-está bien Benjamín, nosotros seremos tus hijos y restauraremos Némesis a su esplendor. Dijo el príncipe Diamante con malicia, mientras Zafiro asustado pero decidido, aferraba a la pequeña peli rosa, junto al Gran Sabio, los niños se alejaron del callejón para comenzar su nueva vida.

En otro lugar, en un tiempo muy distante, se hallaba un hombre peliazul, de ojos vino tinto, sentado en su trono, o lo que en su tiempo, había sido un gran trono.

-hija ¿estás despierta?. Preguntó, una joven llegó al trono, tenía las ropas ensangrentadas pero la mirada azul decidida.

-si papá, estoy despierta ¿ que pasó?. Preguntó la muchacha de largos cabellos rubios, con 2 bolas en la cabbeza, de las cuales, salían 2 cintas de cabello, la luna invertida de su padre, adornaba su frente.

-el adivino escapó. Dijo –no es posible, no es posible, mamá y las chicas, lo mataron, yo lo vi. Dijo la muchacha que llevaba ropas de militar.

-no hija, escapó. Dijo el hombre - ¡pero como papá!¡es imposible!¡dieron su vida con el nacimiento de los planetas de las sailors!. Exclamó la muchacha.

-me temo, que tu primo segundo tubo algo que ver, el Gran Sabio, robó el cristal de plata y con el, se fue hace muchos años atrás en el pasado ¿te conté como nos encontraron Shekina y Calona?. Preguntó el peliceleste a su hija que asintió.

-si, en la calle medio muertos de frío y hambre. Dijo la pequeña –Serena, debes i r al pasado, encontrar a nuestros yos e impedir que gane en ese tiempo, si no, las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas, no me las quiero imaginar. Dijo el rey.

\- ¿a cual debo buscar?. Preguntó la muchacha –al de tu madre, el mío…no creo que sea muy recomendable que lo encuentres. La rubia asintió.-

Tengo 14 años, dudo mucho que con esta edad, quieran acogerme, además, aún no estaba lista para ser sailor moon. Expresó la rubia cabizbaja.-

Lo se, te haré decrecer. Dijo el rey como si nada - ¡que!. Exclamó la joven.

-toma esto como tu prueba final para ser sailor guerrera, si la pasas, el broche por fin te aceptará. La muchacha negó.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes revivir a mamá?. Preguntó –sígueme. Dijo el rey, la joven asintió y lo siguió, llegaron a una sala, donde estaban 10 monolitos negros, Serena dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¡mamá!¡chicas!. exclamó - ¿tu tropa donde está hija?. Preguntó el rey –recuperándose, cuando me llamaste. Dijo la muchacha.

-he intentado romper los monolitos, pero por mas, que he insertado poder, no se rompen. Dijo el monarca compunjido –deben estar ligados a la vida del adivino. La muchacha asintió.

-nunca despertarán entonces. Dijo.

-eso me temo, por favor, ve al pasado, localiza al yo pasado de tu madre y ayúdanos, ayúdanos a derrotarlo para que yo pueda restaurar el reino junto a tu madre, ven. La niña se acercó a el, el rey alzó el broche.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!¡haz decrecer a mi hija!¡hasta la edad de 7 años!. Exclamó, un rayo negro rodeó a la joven, la cubiró de pies a cabeza, cuando dejó de brillar el cristal, la muchacha, era una niña de 7 años, con ropas de marinero negras con lazos rojos y una lunapelota con una marca negra.

-es una herramienta. Dijo –papá, pensé que nunca me la darías. Dijo la ahora niña.

-para todo hay su tiempo. Dijo el rey entregándole un último regalo.

-esta es la pluma del tiempo, abrirá el camino, úsala en nombre del dios Cronos. La niña abrazó a su padre.

-por favor, vuelve con bien hija mía, quiero poder restaurar nuestro futuro y regresar todo a la normalidad, pero no pasará, si el Gran Sabio y tu primo, no son aniquilados. Dijo el rey.

\- ¿donde crees que esté el?. Preguntó la niña –con el Gran Sabio, sin duda alguna. Dijo el rey, la niña asintió, alzó su pluma y desapareció.

-buena suerte, hija. Dijo el rey mientras miraba, el monolito donde reposaba su mujer.

La batalla con el mega verso, había sido cruda y cruel, Serena y sus sailors, tras ser halladas y despertadas por Luna yArtemis, una vez, hubieron escapado de la prisión donde se hallaban, pues, habían sido encontrados por Jedite y Neflite y apresados al menos 14 años, despertaron como sailors y esperaron a su otro equipo, que nunca llegó, incluso, cuando Serena despertó como princesa, no llamó a Darien, que se suponía era de quien estaba enamorada, o mas bien, encandilada, porque al momento de despertar, en el trance del cristal de plata, llamó a un tal Diamante, que nunca apareció, la situación con Darien fue complicada, como Serena no era su alma gemela, todos los intentos de despertarlo fueron nulos y tuvieron que acabar con el, pero gracias al valor de todo el equipo y a un gran esfuerzo, pudieron derrotar al mega verso y revivir, gracias al poder de Serena, para iniciar así, una nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá está ¡el segundo capi de la historia!.

Notarán unos pequeños grandes cambios de Lunita y Rini, algunos errores de lógica, que se cometieron seguún yo ¡a subsanar!.

¡muchas gracias por la acogida que está teniendo!

¡bienvenida a mi nueva follower!¡favorite! espero que te quedes mucho por acá.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento que la serie siempre mejore.

La llegada de la princesa.

Y así, tras unos enemigos poderosos llamados Alan y Ann, que por poco no los acabaron a todos, llegó un tiempo de paz, Serena, Darien y las chicas estaban en el parque, pasando un domingo espectacular en el parque, haciendo un picnic, todos reían y puabgan, cuando se vio un destello.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Amy, Serena y Darien se acercaron a mirar –es una niña. Dijeron a coro, les llamó la atención el trocito de cabello, que se veía sobre el paracaídas, cuando lo quitaron, a Serena casi se le baja la tención.

\- ¡dios mío!¡es idéntica a mi!. Exclamó, Darien tenía la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó Mina –es una niña y es, idéntica a mi. Dijo Serena, las demás se acercaron y casi les da una baja de tención.

-es imposible. Dijo Rey –es imposible. Repitió Lita secundando a su amiga.

-esto no puede ser. Dijo Mina, la pequeña despertó, miró a los que la congregaban.

\- ¿mamá?. Preguntó la pequeña mirando a la rubia mayor - ¿Qué?. Preguntó Serena.

\- ¿eres Serena Tsukino?. Preguntó la niña sentándose, la mayor asintió.

-entonces, eres a quien busco. Dijo la pequeña - ¿de que hablas?. Preguntaron los 6.

-soy tu hija y vengo de un futuro alterno. Dijo la pequeña, los guerreros de la luna la miraron, la luna pelota, que había sido paracaídas, volvió con un sonoro splodh a su forma original, todos la miraron anonadados.

-no puedo decir demasiado, porque el me está buscando. Dijo la niña –basta con que sepan que vine a ayudarlos ¿puedo quedarme contigo mamá?. Preguntó la pequeña, Serena asintió.

-desde luego. Dijo sin mas –pero ¿Cómo voy a meterte a casa?. Preguntó, la pequeña guiñó el ojo.

-de eso, me encargo yo. Dijo, repentinamentee, miró a su luna pelota, pensó algo y sonrió.

\- ¡luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. ordenó la niña haciendo rebotar la pelota, esta, se transformó en un paraguas amarillo con una espiral roja, la niña lo empuñó y comenzó a darle vueltas, los 6 guerreros se lo quedaron viendo fijamente, cuando los gatos, que habían llegado por el incremento de poder, vieron la situación se pusieron manos a la obra.

\- ¡miau!. Exclamaron a coro, Luna se lanzó hacia la niña, mientras Artemis arañaba a todo mundo para despertarlo del hechizo.

\- ¡que quieres hacer al hipnotizarnos!. Le exclamó Rey a la niña –yo… comenzó.

\- ¡es que acaso eres parte del enemigo!. Exclamó Lita, la niña negó.

\- ¡por que intentaste hipnotizarnos!. Exclamó Mina –porque, el enemigo y yo, tenemos la misma marca, esa es mi marca. Dijo la pequeña señalando a la luna pelota.

\- ¿una luna invertida?. Pregutaron todos a coro.

-vaya, es imposible. Dijo Darien.

-así es, por eso quise cambiarlos. Dijo la pequeña –era mejor que nos lo explicaras. Dijo Serena, la pequeña la miró.

\- ¿me habrías creído?. Le preguntó la pequeña a la grande, Serena la miró, azul contra azul.

-si, lo habría hecho, es una medida desesperada. Dijo la grande, la niña asintió, ahogó un ritito y la abrazó.

-todo va a estar bien cariño. Dijo Serena con calma, la pequeña asintió en sus piernas.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?. Preguntó Darien –Serena, como mi mamá. Dijo la niña mirando a la aludida.

-bien, pero tenemos que diferenciarte. Dijo Serena –me gustan las lunas, puedes llamarme Lunita. Dijo la pequeña con alegría, todos asintieron.

-bien Lunita, vamos a que comas algo y a hablar, porque necesitamos saber de donde vienes y que pasó. Dijo Amy.

-ya les dije todo lo que puedo. Dijo Lunita con calma pero con firmeza que no correspondía a su edad.

En un planeta obscuro, en un hermoso palacio todo Negro, estaban 8 personas en un hermoso trono, 2 chicos y una chica, los otros 5 de pie al frente de ellos, el mayor en el medio, el que le seguía a la izquierda y la pequeña, a la derecha, 4 chicas y un chico, los miraban, el chico se adelantó.

-príncipes, el conejo escapó. Anunció sin mas –no pudo hacerlo Rubeus, la acabamos. Dijo el mayor de hermosas ropas blancas con adornos azules y una capa negra con fondo morado.

-las dejamos muy malheridas cuando acabamos con el equipo del siglo XXX, no veo como escapó. La peli rosa bufó.

-es obvio lo que pasó, las hermanas de la persecución la dejaron inconsciente, no debieron haberlas dejado así, debían matarlas. Una peliazul obscuro se adelantó.

-pero princesa, habiendo acabado a las sailors. Comenzó.

-las sailors estubieron a punto de acabar al Gran Sabio y a Night. Dijo Zafiro –con el cristal que habíamos ido a buscar, el cual, no tenemos. los otros 2 asintieron.

-el cristal está perdido, las sailors están encerradas en monolitos negros y ustedes me dicen, que esa chiquilla, vino aquí a intentar encontrar un cristal que no aparece. Dijo el mayor –príncipe Diamante. Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Rubeus, no quiero mas excusas, quiero al conejo, lo quiero atrapado y acabado, si encuentra el cristal de plata de este tiempo, nuestro tiempo y si lo une con el suyo, estamos perdidos. Los 5 guerreros asintieron.

-no pasará príncipe. Dijo Rubeus –la encontraremos y acabaremos con ella. Los demás asintieron y desaparecieron.

-no creo que el conejo haya venido solo por un cristal difunto, quizás, ella cree que podrá encontrar a las guardianas del maldito reino lunar. Dijo la peli rosa.

-eso puede ser Black Lady, eso si puede ser. Dijo Zafiro –quizás venga a buscarlas a ellas. Diamante asintió.

-para así poder acabar con nuestra justa venganza, no hay que dejarla, por su culpa, padecimos todo lo que pasamos hasta que el Gran Sabio nos encontró. Los otros 2 asintieron.

-pero hay algo que no entiendo. Dijo Zafiro - ¿Qué será?. Preguntaron a coro Diamante y Black Lady.

\- ¿Por qué tu eras parte del segundo equipo?¿por que el conejo tiene nuestra marca?¿por que mi hermano enfrentó a su yo futuro para detenernos?. Diamante bufó.-

Ya sabes lo que dijo padre, eso está hecho, para confundirnos, porque ellos quieren que pensemos que las cosas fueron distintas, pero el Gran Sabio lo dijo, padre lo dijo, somos esclavos, debemos encontrar el cristal de plata y recuperar nuestro lugar en el universo, ningún nemesiano va a ser ningún esclavo de un asqueroso lunense o terrestre, restauraremos la gloria de Némesis y el universo será nuestro. Los otros 2 rieron secundando al mayor.

-así será hermano. Dijeron Zafiro y Black Lady a coro.

En el cielo de Tokio, nada parecía cambiar su faz, nada parecía alterar la herosa alfombra azul que cubría el lugar del país del sol naciente, en un destello de luz blanca, con el ruido de una ráfaga, apareció de la nada una hermosa nave verde negrusco, como una estrella de mas de 8 puntas, en su puente central, estaban los guerreros de la persecución.

-acá estamos, el siglo XX, nuestro hogar. Djo una peliazul claro.

-Vergerite ¿vas a ponerte sentimental?. Preguntó otra de cabellos azules obscuros.

-si hermana, Karmesite tiene razón, si no hubiera sido por la gente de la luna, nosotras no hubiéramos sufrido tanto. Dijo una pelimarrón.

-suficiente de la autocompasión Calaverite. Dijo Rubeus, chasqueó los dedos, se vio un castillo en el medio, rodeado por una estrella de 5 puntas, hecha de 2 triángulos.

-este es el mapa de Tokio de Cristal, el lugar del enemigo, todos estos, son puntos de poder, sostenidos por el corazón de lava. Dijo Rubeus, las 4 asintieron.

-debemos negativizar esos puntos, para poder transferir la energía del cristal obscuro a este planeta, para así, llenarlo de obscuridad y absorber toda su energía. Dijo una peliverde de ojos azules.

-así es Vetsite, aparte de encontrar al conejo y al cristal de plata. Dijo Rubeus.

-lo haremos, no te decepcionaremos. Dijo Vergerite.

-comienza tu Karmesite, quiero resultados sólidos. Dijo el pelirrojo.-a la orden. Dijo la muchacha desapareciendo.

Lunita y Serena, habían ido a casa de la última, a poner las cosas en órden, a Serena, no le hizo demasiada gracia que la niña hipnotizara a su familia, pero después de una árdua discusión con Lunita, en la que Luna participó de réferi, llegaron al concilio de que era lo mejor, la niña hizo aparecer, ese paraguas rojo con amarillo, que a mas de uno, le había alterado los nervios, una vez, cómodamente instalada, fueron las 3 al templo Ikagua, a conversar con las chicas, en eso estaban, cuando Lunita se puso de pie de repente.

¿Qué pasa Lunita?. Preguntaron las 5 –ya llegaron ¡ya llegaron por mi!. Exclamó la pequeña, todas se pusieron de pie, las 5 sacaron sus transformadores, 4 plumas de colores: azul, rojo, verde y naranja, un broche circular, rosa, con una gema roja en el medio de la luna creciente.

\- ¡por el poer del planeta mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter!. Invocó Lita - ¡por el poder del planeta Venus!. Invocó Mina- ¡transformación!. Invocaron las 4 guerreras.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invocó Serena, las 5 hicieron sus movimientos quedando transformadas, salieron detrás de la niña, que había buscado un punto solitario.-

¡sal de allí!¡Karmesite!. ordenó la pequeña, se vio la cilueta de la muchacha.

\- ¿conejo?¿que te pasó? Creía que eras mas grande. Dijo la peliazul –y yo que tenías mas sentido común. Dijo la rubia menor.

\- ¡espera un poco!. exclamó Serena - ¿qui?¿quien eres tu?. Preguntó Karmesite.

-n dejaremos que hieras a esta niña, para cumplir tu ambición maligna, soy una sailor scout, que lucha, por el amor y la justicia. Serena hizo su pose.

-soy sailor moon. Concluyó la misma.

-sailor moon te castigará, en el nombre de la luna. Dijo –nosotras tampoco te dejaremos. Dijo Rey.

\- ¡somos las sailors scouts!. Exclamaron las 4, Karmesite rió.

-pero si ustedes, estaban perdidas. Dijo - ¿de que hablas?preguntó Mina.

-siempre hemos estado aquí. dijoAmy confundida.

\- ¡no importa!¡yo soy Karmesite!¡una de las 4 hermanas de la persecución de la familia de la luna negra!¡y las acabaré a todas!¡fuego obscuro!. Lanzó.

\- ¡bola de fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. ordenó Rey.

\- ¡tiara de júpiter!¡acción!. lanzó Lita al ver como Karmesite había esquivado diestramente el fuego de Rey.

\- ¡cadena de amor de Venus!. Lanzó Mina - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

-es demasiado rápida. Dijo Serena dando un paso al frente, comenzaron a pelear con artes marciales, moviéndose y moviéndose implacablemente.

-la niña no te ha dicho toda la verdad. Dijo Karmesite.

Se lo suficiente para detenerte ¡fuego lunar!. Invocó Serena su llama rosa, Karmesite recibió el daño.

¡maldita sailor moon!. Exclamó lanzándo una patada, que le dio a Serena en todo el estómago.

-di tus últimas palabras. Expresó triunfante la peliazul.

-ustedes, no molesten ¡enredaderas negras!. Lanzó, cuando se vio, una rosa roja, Karmesite, se arrodilló, tomándose la muñeca.

\- ¡quien es!. Exclamó –no dejaremos que dañes a alguien inocente, en el nombre de la luna, tte detendremos. Dijo Drien dejándose ver, Serena se puso de pie, llamó su báculo.

\- ¡por el poder!¡del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó lastimando a Karmesite.

Maldita chiquilla, me las pagarás. Dijo desapareciendo, Serena corrió hacia Lunita.

-gracias sailor moon. Dijo la niña abrazándola –no fui solo yo. Dijo Serena mientras veía como Darien liberaba a las chicas.

-lo hicimos entre todas. Dijo Amy –así es. Dijo Mina, Darien miraba a Serena, de una manera rara, que ninnguna sailor notó.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Cambiaré un poco el desarrollo y el papel, de ciertos personajes, espero les guste.

Cualquier poder que no conozcan de todo mundo es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo nuestra R soñada.

Adiós amigo, la separación de tuxido mask y sailor moon.

Desde que Lunita había llegado al pasado, las sailors, comenzaron a notar un cambio en Darien muy paulatino, poco a poco, comenzó a alejarse de ellas, la niña, se la pasaba con Serena, quien estaba preocupada, primero: la sorprendente similitud de la pequeña consigo, segundo: la marca del enemigo que portaba la niña, tercero: lo que no podía decir, cuarto: que parecía ser mayor de la edad que tenía y quinto: el afán del enemigo por capturarla.

-y eso es todo Rey. Concluyó la rubia dejando la taza de te, la pelinegra suspiró.

-ya veo, estás pensando lo mismo que yo Serena. Dijo por fin –Lunita es todo un misterio, pero quiero entender como Darien se aleja de nosotras y el porqué de su accionar. Serena suspiró.

-hemos sido buenos amigos, desde que nos reencontramos, no entiendo ahora su lejanía. Rey suspiró.

-tendrás que ir a hablar con el. Dijo la pelinegra sin mas, la rubia asintió, tomando nuevamente la taza de te.

-gracias Rey, siempre es bueno tener un oído. Dijo.

\- ¿para que estamos las amigas Serena? Para hablar y escuchar. Dijo Rey con calma.

Lunita se hallaba en el parque, junto a su luna pelota, Amy y Mina, la miraban en la distancia, se habían ofrecido de forma amable a llevarla.

-luna pelota, aún no puedo decir nada, las hermanas de la persecución me siguen y el otro lugarteniente no ha aparecido acá, no puedo decirles nada y siento que…que Darien me odia. La luna pelota giró y la acarició con su cuerpo.

-no entiendo el porqué, el no ama a mi mamá. Dijo con calma.

-hija. Dijo la voz de su padre através de la luna pelota, Lunita dejó escapar un grito, se dirigió a otro lado mas solitario del parque, se sentó allí, abrazada a la pelota.

-papá, intenté ponerlos en trance, pero eso, fue imposible. Dijo la niña –lo se, no entiendo porqué quisite hacerlo. Dijo la voz del rey.

-es que…creía que así sería mejor. Dijo –y generaste una desconfianza innecesaria, Darien sospecha de ti y por eso se aleja. Dijo.

\- ¡pero me están cazando!. Exclamó la niña –yo lo se, pero te equivocaste al intentarlos someter a tu voluntad, eso es lo que haría un enemigo y tu, lo hiciste, por eso el sospecha de ti. La niña asintió.

-es verdad papá, lo hice. Dijo con calma, el asintió.

-el recuerda toda la vida pasada. Dijo el rey –no puede entender como es que tu y el enemigo tienen la misma marca, eso lo hace sospechar y por lo tanto, se mostrará receloso. La niña se angustió.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?. Preguntó –no puedes hacer nada cariño, debes esperar a que nos presentemos. Dijo el rey con calma, la niña asintió.

-papá ¿Qué es lo que confunde a Darien?. Preguntó Lunita.

-porque no puede entender que tu y el enemigo, vengan casi del mismo sitio. Dijo el rey con calma, la niña asintió.

-entonces ¿el se va a separar del equipo?. Preguntó, el rey suspiró.-

Eso me temo. Dijo con calma, la niña asintió.

-te amo papi. Dijo –y yo a ti cielo, cuídate. Dijo el rey mientras los ojos de la luna pelota se apagaban, Lunita escuchó unos pasos.

-oh, aquí estás Lunita. Dijo Mina –si, quería pensar. Dijo la niña, la mayor suspiró.

-espero que hayas pensado mucho ¡vamos a ir por un helado!. Lunita sonrió y se paró al lado de Mina muy contenta.

\- ¡adoro los helados!. Exclamó feliz, Mina corrió y Lunita la siguió, seguida de la luna pelota, todas dispuestas a tomar un delicioso helado.

Darien, estaba sentado en su apartamento, viendo la pared, sin ver nada en realidad, recordando la vida pasada, que por algún motivo, solo el recordaba a la perfección.

FLASH BACK.

Estaba al lado de una peli rosa, de traje Negro con blanco, reían, todos los demás estaban allí, incluídos 2 chicos mas, además de 4 chicas con trajes negros.

¡que lento eres Endi!. Exclamaba la peli rosa - ¡voy a alcanzarte Rini!. Exclamaba Darien feliz.

-otra vez vas a terminar en el lago. Dijo Lita –seguro que si. Dijo Mina riendo.

-no estén tan seguras de ello. Dijo Darien con calma, cuando, sobrevino el desastre, el cielo se opacó, todos vieron a una mujer pelirroja de ojos y traje negro.

\- ¡quien eres tu!. Exclamó Serena - ¡es Véril!¡la reina del mega verso!¡es reina del continente África!. Exclamó Darien.

-princesa de la luna, príncipe de Némesis, he venido por su poder. Dijo la pelirroja.

-tendrás que arrebatárnoslo. Dijo Diamante - ¡dispérsense!. Exclamó la peli rosa, todos comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones, en parejas y los últimos, en trío, poco a poco, y gracias a los 4 generales del megaverso, todos fueron eliminados.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Darien suspiró –no entiendo ¿Por qué yo soy el único que recuerda?. Se preguntó.

¿Por qué esa peli rosa me estremece por entero?. Siguió cuestionándose - ¿Por qué si somos amigos de esos sujetos nos atacan ahora?. se Preguntó una vez mas.

\- ¿de donde viene la niña?¿por que Serena es su madre?¿por que dice que lo es?¿ por que no llegaron los otros 2 gatos? tengo tantas Dudas, no se por donde comenzar a responderlas, pero por algún lado lo he de hacer. En ese momento, sonó el timbre, Darien se levantó.

¿si?. Preguntó –soy Serena ¿podemos charlar?. Preguntó, el asintió, abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado, Serena pasó, ambos se miraron.

Darien, las chicas y yo, te sentimos muy extraño desde la llegada de Lunita. Dijo –es que no puedo entender ciertas cosas Serena. Dijo, el, ella asintió y el explayó sus dudas.

-no puedo contestar a ninguna. Dijo –pero es evidente que la niña necesita ayuda. Dijo - ¿Por qué?¿de quien? Esa niña obviamente viene del futuro, es la única explcación lógica a su llegada, porque si es tu hija, a menos que seas la virgen María y ella, haya crecido de forma acelerada, el hecho no se justifica. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-lo se Darien. Dijo –el enemigo tiene la misma marca de ella y yo, estoy inclinado a pensar que ella es un cebo del enemigo, justo como la llamó esa Karmesite, un conejo. Serena dio un paso hacia atrás.

-es una inocente, necesita tanta protección como la necesitaste tu en su momento. dijo indignada.

-no te ofendas Serena, pero en eso fallaste estrepitosmente, me controlaron no una si no, dos veces. Serena lo miró feo, sus ojos azules, convertidos en diamantes fríos.

-si, fallé contigo, pero no voy a fallar con esta niña. Se prometió.

-tienes que decidirlo Serena. Dijo Darien –intentó hipnotizarnos. Agregó.

\- ¡y estuviste de acuerdo en pensar que era solo el fruto del miedo de una niña al rechazo!. Exclamó Serena.-

¿Qué hay de las actitudes de la niña? Que no corresponden a su edad. Dijo Darien, Serena se quedó callada.

No puedo explicarlas. Dijo por fin –te demostraré que esta vez, no fallaré, esa niña vino a pedirme ayuda, ayuda le voy a dar, gústele a quien le guste, pésele a quien le pese, necesita ayuda, es un inocente en grave peligro y mi equipo y yo, protegemos a los inocentes. Darien asintió, abrió la puerta.

-deseo mantenerme separado de ustedes por un tiempo, hasta que averigüe la verdadera naturaleza de la niña, será lo mejor. Serena asintió.

-buenas tardes Serena. Dijo el dándose la vuelta –buenas tardes Darien. Dijo ella saliendo del apartamento, el suspiró.

Será lo mejor, hay mucho que investigar, lo siento, es mejor así, yo puedo dedicarme a reunir informaciónn y ustedes pueden, salvar al universo en nombre del amor y la justicia. Dijo el pelinegro confiado en su proceder.

En la nave, en un punto inalcanzable del cielo, estaban los 5 guerreros de la persecución.

-he allí, otro punto de poder. Dijo Rubeus –lo veo. Dijo Karmesite.

-yo iré por el. Otra risa se escuchó.

\- ¿estás loca hermana?. Dijo una chica peliazul claro, con una trenza, vestida solo con un body y unas botas.

-fallaste, es mi turno ahora. Karmesite apretó los puños.

-eres una igualada Vergerite. Dijo –y la mejor amiga del príncipe. Dijo –tras Esmeralda. Dijeron Karmesite y Rubeus, Vergerite miró al pelirrojo de forma acusadora.

-no me parece que menosprecies mis talentos. Dijo –no los menosprecio, solo digo la verdad, pero en fin, eso no es lo que importa ¿verdad?. Preguntó Rubeus con calma, el mapa de la estrella rodeando el castillo del Tokio de Cristal se vio.

Ese es. Dijo señalando un punto Xen el holograma –el lugar del punto de poder. Karmesite rió.

-yo no creo que puedas. Dijo la peliazul obscuro –no lo creo, es mi turno, yo tomo el poder ahora, lograré los resultados requeridos y traeré al conejo ¡te lo puedo asegurar!. Juró mientras desaparecía.

-dale una oportunidad. Dijo Rubeus a Karmesite que cerraba los puños y apretaba los dientes en señal de frustración, la besó suavemente, ella relajó la mandíbula.

-Rub, tu siempre sabes como haceme sentir mejor. El rió –claro amor, eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Dijo el con dulzura mientras la besaba.

Mina, Amy y Lunita, habían llegado a la heladería –nada mejor para levantarle el ánimo a una chica que una inmensa barquilla. Dijo la rubia.

-así es, aunque el helado es un postre dulce, psicológicamente da muchas ventajas. Dijo Amy con calma.

-muchas gracias chicas. Dijo Lunita por fin, en ese momento, Serena entró por la puerta, estaba alicaída.

-Serena. Dijeron las 3, la rubia, se hechó en brazos de Amy, casi haciéndole derramar el helado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Mina.

-Darien se desligó de nosotras. Dijo con tristeza.

\- ¡que!. Exclamaron las 2 chicas mayores, Lunita ahogó un grito –así es, el no…no está convencido de esto. Dijo Serena.

\- ¿Cuándo te refieres a esto?¿te refieres a mi?. Preguntó Lunita, Serena asintió.

-me temo que si. Dijo por fin, Amy la abrazó, Mina, donó su barquilla, pero Serena la rechazó.

-voy por una para ti, Darien ha sido un gran apoyo, así que: debes estar muy triste, nada mejor para una chica, que un helado. Dijo la rubia de la cinta roja, se acercó al mostrador y pidió un helado de mantecado con chocolate.

-seguro, será un verdadero placer. Dijo Vergerite sirviendo el helado, Lunita la miró, ella le guiñó un ojo con malignidad.

-te encontré conejo. Dijo en una lengua extraña, la niña la miró.

\- ¡coran!. Exclamó dejando caer el helado, las 3 chicas, miraron su alrededor, como del mostrado,, se formaba un monstro hecho de bolas de helado de colores: rojo, amarillo y blanco, con una gema roja con una luna negra.

\- ¡debemos transformarnos!. Exclamó Amy - ¡yo la detendré!. Exclamó Lunita.

\- ¡ten cuidado!. Exclamó Serena corriendo junto a Amy a los baños de chicas.

\- ¿no vas a escapar conejo?. Preguntó Vergerite.

\- ¡no tengo intenciones de hacerlo!¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó la niña, la mujer la esquivó - ¡por que no les muestras tu tamaño real!¡por que no les dices que en realidad!¡no tienes 7 años!. Exclamó, la niña rebotó su pelota.

\- ¡luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. ordenó la pequeña, esta vez, apareció un paraguas morado, con el cual, se dedicó a atacar a Vergerite y al droido.

-eso es algo que ellas aún no deben saber. Dijo la pequeña, la mujer rió.

-entonces: pequeño conejo, hay que ayudarte a que lo sepan. Dijo con calma y malicia pura.

Las chicas, llegaron al baño, Serena alzó su reloj.

¡Rey!¡Lita!¡las necesito en la heladería noom krad!. Exclamó Serena.

\- ¡vamos enseguida!. Dijeron las otras 2, las primeras 3, alzaron sus instrumentos de transvformación.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Excamó Amy - ¡por el poder de planeta Venus!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. las 3 dijeron a coro:

\- ¡transformación!. Cada una, hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada, corrieron al comedor, donde Lunita seguía peleando con Vergerite y el droido, se espantaron las sailors, pues la niña, una vez mas, no se comportaba conforme a su edad.

\- ¡espera un poco!¡no dejaremos que hagas daño a inocentes!. Exclamó Serena.

\- ¡tu quien demonios eres!. Exclamó Vergerite - ¡soy una sailor scout!¡que lucha por el amor y la justicia!. Serena hizo su pose.

\- ¡ soy sailor moon!. Culminó la misma - ¡sailor moon te castigará!¡en el nombre de la luna!. Las otras 2 se adelantaron al Serena terminar su pose.

¡nosotras tampoco te dejaremos!. Dijeron a coro - ¡en el nombre de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡en el nombre de Venus!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡te castigaremos!. Dijeron las 2 a coro –suficiente, soy Vergerite, una de las 4 hermanas de la persecución de la familia de la luna negra, el es mi droido Glacé ¡y acabará con ustedes!¡mientras yo!¡me llevo al conejo!. Exclamó, Amy corrió hacia Lunita y la tomó en brazos.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena de sus manos un rayo rosa que le dio al droido de lleno.

\- ¡cadena de amor de Venus!. lanzó Mina reteniendo a Vergerite que se liberó, no sin dificultad.

\- ¡tengan esto!¡agua obscura!. Lanzó la peliazul.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey la bola de fuego de marte, que disolvió la técnica.

\- ¡métete con alguien de tu tamaño!. Exclamó Lita saltando a su ves.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter!. Lanzó hacia la chica de azul, esta rodó, para poder esquivar.

¡malditas chiquillas! Exclamó Vergerite poniéndose de pie, las 3 comenzaron a pelear, Mina y Serena miraron al droido.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. invocó Serena.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!¡fulmina!. exclamó Mina lanzándolo.

\- ¡vamos sailor Mercury!. exclamó Serena tomando el relevo en la guardia de Lunita, Amy asintió.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó, a continuación, corrió hacia Vergerite, Rey se apartó.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. los aros fueron lanzados hacia el droido, quien, en represarias, comenzó a lanzar bolas de helado explosivas.

¡ya verás!. dijo Lita mirando a medias la pelea, mientras seguía con la suya propia, Vergerite luchaba, de manera encarnizada.

¡dame espacio!. Reclamó la sailor del amor, la sailor del trueno, dio paso.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita, el droido brilló de los 5 colores, Serena dejó a Lunita escondida y se adelantó, comenzó a pelear con artes marciales con el droido.

\- ¡malditas niñas!. Rugió Vergerite - ¡me las pagarán!. Agregó mientras desaparecía, el droido, se lanzó por todas, que lo atacaban con placages, llaves, puños y patadas, en un momento dado, lo lanzaron otra vez al suelo.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Exclamaron todas, Serena se preparó y procedió a invocar su técnica máxima.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. ordenó, el droido se destruyó, Lunita las miró, las 4 detrás de Serena, que volvía a ponerse de pie.

-muchas gracias chicas. Dijo por fin.

-estamos para cuidarte Lunita. Dijo Serena, Rey miró todo.

-creo que tendremos que ir a otra heladería. Dijo –así es. Dijo Amy.

-tenemos que hablar. Dijo Lita –pasó algo terrible. Dijo Mina, Lunita las miró.

-lo lamento. Dijo con tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos, Serena la abrazó.

-no te preocupes, se que ahora todo se ve gris, pero mas temprano que tarde, siempre sale la luna, o el sol, como lo quieras ver. Dijo la rubia con dulzura.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero que les guste y perdonen el abandono, ya tengo otras ideas que se, que les encantarán.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero hacer la R que muchas y yo habríamos querido.

Buscando al conejo.

Vergerite apareció en la nave –esas malditas sailors, me impidieron apropiarme del conejo. Dijo refunfuñando, una risa se escuchó, de la nada, apareció una pelimarrón, ojos azules.

-hermana, si que te fue mal. Dijo la recién llegada, Vergerite apretó los puños.

\- ¡deja de hablar de lo que no entiendes Calaverite!. Exclamó la peliazul –resulta que si lo entiendo hermana, las sailors te burlaron. Dijo Calaverite con calma, Vergerite le lanzó un rayo obscuro, que la otra desvió con calma.

-descuida hermana, yo si voy a poder hacerlo, voy a buscar al conejo. Dijo desapareciendo de la nave.

Los 3 hermanos, estaban en el trono, delante de ellos, Rubeus, Zafiro a la izquierda de pie, Black Lady a la derecha sentada con coquetería y Diamante, en el centro, con su copa de vino y su habitual manera elegante de sentarse.

-príncipe Diamante, encontramos al conejo. Dijo Rubeus, el peliceleste asintió.

-ya veo ¿por que no tengo al conejo acá atrapado?. Preguntó.

-me temo, que no logramos capturarlo. Dijo el pelirrojo con estoicismo –entienod ¿Por qué no lo logramos?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante.

-la respuesta es obvia hermano. Dijo el príncipe Zafiro –no lo lograron, porque encontraron a las yos del pasado de las sailors scouts. dijo el peliazul obscuro.

\- ¿estaban todas Rubeus?. Preguntó Diamante –las principales si, faltaban las otras. Dijo Rubeus.

-ya veo. Dijo Black Lady –así que el segundo equipo no ha aparecido. Dijo –eso es muy extraño. Dijo Zafiro.

-no importa lo extraño que sea, quiero al conejo Rubeus y lo quiero ahora. Dijo Diamante, el pelirrojo asintió.

-lo tendrá mi príncipe, se lo traeré esta noche. Dijo haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo.

-eso espero. Dijo el príncipe.-

Es extraño. Dijo Zafiro –en el Tokio de Cristal encontramos 10 sailors y aquí, apenas 5, es algo que no logro entender ¿Qué piensan al respecto?. Preguntó.

¿vas a dudar de padre?. Preguntó Black Lady.

-quizás las otras 5 no han aparecido porque no han despertado. Diamante miraba a uno y otro con interés, como quien mira un partido de tennis muy emocionante.

Si, no han despertado, porque tu eres una de ellas. Dijo Zafiro, Black Lady se puso de pie.

\- ¡me estás llamando traidora!¡yo jamás los traicionaría a ustedes!¡son mi familia!¡padre y ustedes!. Exclamó sacando un poder Negro.

Basta. Dijo Diamante, los 2 pararon al instante, el miró a sus 2 hermanos.

-no hay personas en las que confíe mas que en ustedes 2. dijo –encontraremos la respuesta a las interrogantes que aquel evento en el Tokio de Cristal sucitaron. Los otros 2 asintieron y retomaron sus posiciones en el trono, para ver la batalla.

Calaverite estaba en otra de las salas de la nave –nada mejor para atrapar a los niños que un programa infantil y yo, tengo la solución, ya que uno, o en este caso, el conejo,debe comportarse como una niña de su edad y ver ciertos contenidos especializados para poder encajar. Dijo con diversión.

-yo ya se como lo haré. Añadió la pelimarrón con risas Malignas.

En los siguientes días, se instaló una sensación en todo el público de Japón, se llamaba, el flautista guardián y básicamente, consistía en un flautista llamado Suebur que debía proteger a su princesa llamada Aneres de una hechicera malvada llamada Noom y para ello, el usaba su mágica flauta y sus poderes, para controlar a los monstros o hechiceros que le enviavan y hacer que pelearan contra la malvada bruja, era un éxito y todos la adoraban, eso incluía a las sailors scouts, pero la serie, tenía un pequeño secreto, cada vez que los niños la veían, iban cayendo mas y mas bajo el control del enemigo, constaba esta de 24 capítulos, que eran pasados 2 veces por semana.

-amo la sere. Dijo Lita –es todo un éxito. Dijo Mina.

-a pesar de que es clásica, tiene su encanto. Dijo Amy –si, el guardián es muy guapo. Dijo Rey.

-y la princesa, tiene los colores invertidos de cabello y de ojos de Serena y Lunita. Dijo Lita.

-no tenemos la culpa de eso. Dijeron las rubias idénticamente peinadas, las otras rieron.

-es verdad. Dijeron a coro.

\- ¡oh!¡ya empieza el siguiente capi!. Exclamó Mina.

-este es el último. Dijo Lita.

-que pena. Dijeron Rey y Serena, el capítulo fue magistralmente hecho, al final, sobre la tumba de la princesa que el había protegido, pero al final, no havía podido salvar, el querido Subeur tocó la canción mas triste que jamás, de los jamaces, hubieran escuchado.

-que canción tan triste, me muero del dolor. Dijo Serena que comenzó a tener flashbacks de un chico peliceleste con la misma marca de Lunita, que le sonreía, que le decía te amo, todo, a Amy, le estaba pasando lo mismo, pero con un peliazul, Rey, Lita yMina, sufrían de lo mismo, pero Lunita, Lunita se había quedado muy callada, epro muy callada.-

La familia de la luna negra es mi dueño, yo no soy sin ser de ellos, la familia de la luna negra es mi dueño, yo no soy sin ser de ellos. Murmurando esas palabras, la niña, comenzó a ponerse mas y mas pálida, mientras, una marca en plateado obscuro, se le dibujaba en la frente, en cuanto terminó el capítulo, que las 5 mayores se hallaban llorando, ya que, su querido Subeur se había suicidado en frente de la tumba de la princesa, miraron a su alrededor, una vez, Rey hubo apagado la tele.

¿donde está Lunita?. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-no lo se. Dijo la pelimarrón.

-es muy extraño. Dijo la peliazul –llamaré a casa, seguramente mamá sabe algo. dijo la rubia de las chunguitas, la otra rubia, se paró a la videocasettera.

-vamos, quiero ver el Titanic. Dijo, la peliazul asintió.

-voy a hacer mas cotufas. Dijo Rey, las otras, asintieron, Serena volvió a la sala en un minuto, su cara, estaba blanca.

-no, no está en casa. Dijo - ¡que!. Exclamaron las otras 4 a cano.

-no, no está. Dijo una vez mas la rubia, Mina quitó el modo para ver el vhs, cuando apareció el canal del noticiero, vieron a la locutora del momento, Ikary Himura, señalando sobre la desaparición de los niños y mostrando una foto, de un pálido niño, con la mirada perdida, las pupilas reducidas y los párpados caídos, los gritos de las 5, se dejaron sentir, Amy apagó el televisor.

-debemos irnos, hay que encontrarla. Dijo, las otras asintieron.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Invocó. Amy - ¡por el poder de planeta marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter!. Invoccó Lita - ¡por el poder del planeta Venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena.

¡transformación!. Culminaron a coro las 5 su invocación, cada una, hizo sus movimientos gimnásticos y quedó transformada, salieron en tropel de la casa.

La siento por allá, hacia el centro de la ciudad. Dijo Rey –será en el parque número 7. dijo Lita.

-hay que llegar rápidamente. Dijo Mina, todas se pararon, se tomaron de las manos.

\- ¡teletransportación!. Exclamaron las 5 y desaparecieron.

En el parque número 7, todos los niños víctimas del hechizo, habían llegado, todos se habían puesto en círculos dentro de mas círcuos, dejando el centro libre, llegó poco después, Lunita, quien, ocupó su lugar en el centro de esa multitud.

-vaya, vaya, conejo, así que: si era verdad que posees la misma debilidad que tu madre, que divertido. Dijo, apareció un cristal Negro donde la niña quedó encerrada.

-bien, ahora mi querido flautista, roba las energías de todos estos niños. Dijo la mujer triunfante. –

¡espera un poco!. Excamaron las 5 –no dejaremos que acabes con los que representan el futuro, somos las sailors scouts, te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna. dijo Serena.

-niñas molestas ¡acábalas flautista!. Exclamó Calaverite.

-además mocosas tontas ¿Qué sentido tiene matar a un donante de energía permanente?. Preguntó la pelimarrón al tiempo que el flautista comenzaba su ataque, Serena perdió la expresión en la mirada.

-eso me gusta, ordénale que acabe con sus amigas. Dijo Calaverite en una carcajada, Rey se lelanzó por la, de manra inmediata.

\- ¡Lita!¡Mina!¡contengan a Serena!. Exclamó Amy.-

Rayo sónco lunar. Dijo Serena lanzando un rayo desde sus manos, tras haber brillado los adornos de sus chunguitas.

¡cadena de amor de Venus!. Lanzó Mina, así atrapó a Serena.

-el flautista la tiene bajo su poder. Dijo Lita.

-lo se. Dijo Amy –pero debo impedir que robe mas poder ¡tiara de mercurio!¡polvo estelar!. Lanzó la sailor del agua hacia los niños, liberándolos del control del flautista, quien, tocó una vez mas para subyugarlos.

-genial, no podremos hacer nada con este maldito monstro. Dijo Lita frustrada.

\- Claro que si ¡tiara de Venus!¡ppolvo estelar!. Lanzó Mina hacia Serena.

¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó la rubia –no hay tiempo. Dijo Lita.

-ordénale al cristal que te proteja. Dijo Mina, Serena asintió.

\- ¡protégeme cristal de plata!. Exclamó la rubia, el cristal brilló, Serena se sintió cubierta como por una especie de caparazón.

\- ¡vamos chicas ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. invocó la rubia.

\- ¡tiara de Venus!¡acción!. invocó Mina.- ¡tiara de Júpiter!¡acción!. invocó Lita.

¡tiara de mercurio!¡acción!. invocó Amy.

\- ¡tiara de marte!¡acción!. invocó Rey, las 5 le dieron al monstro, Serena recuperó su tiara, la cual, quedó flotando a su alrededor, sacó su cetro y comenzó el ataque final.

¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. ordenó, el droido se volvió polvo, todos los niños, cayeron desmayados, Calaverite bufó.

-no importa ¡aún tengo al conejo!. Exclamó, las 5 alzaron sus dedos en forma de pistolas, las tiaras, que se habían mantenido revoloteando, volvieron al espaco de estos.

¡acción!. Invocaron las 5, la prisión se rompió y Lunita cayó, Rey la atrapó.

\- ¡ya la tengo!. Exclamó, Calaverite dio un chillido.

¡me las pagarán!. Exclamó indignada, las 5 sonrieron al haber salvado el día.

Darien, llevaba días y días, investigando, con la ayuda de su cristal, el corazón de lava, encontró la respuesta a sus problemas, se acercó a la casa de Serena.

-Luna ¿puedo hablar contigo?. Preguntó, la gata negra salió,se bajó del balcón y miró al pelinegro.

-debería acabar contigo por desleal. Dijo –deberías, pero no lo harás, porque no fue por malcrianza que lo hice, necesito que me respondas una pregunta ¿podrás hacerlo?. Preguntó el, ella asintió.

-desde luego. Darien asintió - ¿Qué sabes de Shekina y Kalona?. Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- ¿de quien y quien?. Preguntó Luna –ya veo, no lo recuerdas. Dijo Darien.

-pero ¿Por qué?. Se cuestionó.

-no se de que me hablas Darien. Dijo la gata –tu deberías recordar a Shekina y Kalona, eran mensajeros como Artemis y tu, en aquel tiempo, no se porqué yo los recuerdo. Dijo el, la gata abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Shekina y Kalona!. Exclamó por fin, Darien asintió.

-creo que ya tengo las respuestas. Dijo yéndose.

\- ¡espera!. Exclamó Luna, el negó.

-no tengo tiempo, voy a reencontrarme con mi pasado. Dijo el con calma yéndose ansioso a toda carrera de vuelta a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrómeda va dando saltittos como niño en juguetería, se detiene, mira a sus lectoras y deja el capítulo tras dar 3 vueltas de la victoria.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ya se ¿esclarecedor en los primeros? No es algo que suela hacer, pero, quedó bien, considerando que no se puede guardar demasiada información sobre además, se me ocurrieron un par de ideas esto, brillantes, que justifican muchas cosas.

¡espero les guste y me sigan dando su apoyo!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que tengamos a nuestro chico favorito de prota.

La familia Black moon.

Darien llegó a casa y comenzó a buscar en sus cajas, en las cajas de los recuerdos de su infancia, aquellos que quería olvidar por no poder recordar, el haber recordado el accidente y no lo que había por delante, estaba acabando con el, pero eso no sería siempre así.

FLASH BACK.

¡CURACIÓN LUNAR!¡ACCIÓN!. sintió mucho dolor, muchísimo dolor que provenía del cetro, de ese cetro, de ese poderoso cristal, Endimiun gritó e dolor.

¡aaaaiiiireee!. gritó, en ese momento, en ese momento del desmayo, se miró en un hermoso balcón, estaba allí de pie con su traje de príncipe, al frente de el, una mujer hermosa, de cabellos morados pastel, con las 2 chunguitas en el cabello, peinada igual que Serena, de ojos azules, con un hermoso vestido blanco, en el medio del escote de los senos, una luna creciente y en la mano derecha de la reina, el cetro con el cristal de plata.

-Endimiun, buscaste mucho y de una manera u otra, lograste tu objetivo. Dijo la reina Sereniti –reina, nunca pude activar el cristal de plata. Dijo el con tristeza.

-todo pasa por una razón querido Endimiun, tu sello está roto, solo debes desear recordar. Dijo la pelimorada.

\- ¡pero lo deseo!. Exclamó el desesperado, ella le pasó las manos por los cachetes.

-no, no me estás entendiendo, debes desear recordar la verdad, por amor, no por otra cosa, así, obtendrás el acceso a tus recuerdos. Dijo, el sintió un estremecimiento.

¿Qué pasa reina?. Preguntó –te están llevando una vez mas. Dijo Sereniti con tristeza.

\- ¡no quiero ir!. Exclamó el –lo lamento, pero si esto no ocurre, Serena no despertará su verdadero poder. Dijo la pelimorado con tristeza.

\- ¡como sabré cuando deba recordar!. Exclamó el príncipe en una pregunta –verás mi luna invertida, del color de la noche, esa será la señal para que recuerdes. Dijo la reina mientras la imagen se desvanecía.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Darien por fin encontró lo que buscaba, una foto de 3 personas, una rubia ojos azules, peinada idénticamente como Karmesite, de ojos violeta y un pelirrojo, que usaba el cabello en una trenza sus ojos verdes esmeraldas eran hermosos, Darien pasó los dedos por sus caras y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-mamá…papá. Dijo, suspiró, de la caja, cayó algo mas, una piedra azul, el la tomó y recordó.

FLASH BACK.

Un joven Darien estaba saltando la cuerda incansable, al fondo, se escuchaban unos cantos mientras, el olor de las galletas llenaba todo el lugar.

-cariño, ven acá. dijo la rubia, el niño llegó saltando y canturreando algo que sonaba como: "galletas comeré, galletas comeré, seré feliz, libre al fin y galletas comeré"; todo con el ritmo de bajo el mar, llegó al frente de su madre, la cual, lo miró.

-quiero que tengas esto. Dijo - ¿Qué es esto mami?. Preguntó el niño.

-es algo que te llevará a casa y con el, conocerás la verdad, solo debes decir: quiero ir a donde nace la obscuridad. El pequeño asintió.

-si mami, lo diré: quie… pero la mujer lo interrumpió –aún no cariño, acá no, solo podrás hacerlo una vez, si lo pierdes, hasta luego. Darien asintió una vez mas.

\- ¿Cómo sabré cuando esté listo para decirlo?. Preguntó con inocencia.

-cuando veas este símbolo de mamá, aquí. Dijo señalando la frente, el asintió.

-entiendo mami, cuando vea una marca como esa, en la frente de alguien, lo usaré, lo prometo. Dijo el niño con convicción.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-quiero ir a donde nace la obscuridad. Susurró Darien, una luz negra lo envolvió todo, el sintió como se elevaba y desaparecía hacia otro sitio, totalmente nuevo, llegó a un lugar obscuro, el sol apenas brillaba, al fondo, se veía un palacio espléndido, hecho de cristal Negro, Darien miró el lugar, la tierra parecía carbón, el la tomó.

-está seca, la tierra está seca. Hacía calor, un calor horroroso ya que, no habían árboles para cubrirse, Darien comenzó a caminar.

-esto no es Némesis, no es el Némesis de mis visiones, no lo es. Se dijo con tristeza y certeza, siguió caminando, vio en unos lugares, unas parcelas rodeadas de verde, ahí si habían árboles, era como un pedacito de la tierra, de su tierra, Darien miró y bajó por fin a la ciudad, en un tiemmpo, había sido cosmopólita, opulenta, preciosa, una obra de arte, pero ahora por fuera, era ruinas, solo ruinas, nadie corría en las calles, los niños no jugaban fuera, era como un sito muerto, en el centro, un pozo, el tenía tanta sed, se acercó al pozo y lo bajó.

-oye, deberías tomar un vaso. Le dijo una niña, se dio la vuelta, tenía la misma edad de Serena, de cabellos azules y ojos rosados, el le sonrió mientras ella le presentaba un vaso de madera.

\- ¿Por qué ocultas tu marca?. Preguntó la pequeña –porque…yo. Comenzó el, ella lo miró con ilusión.

\- ¿estás preparándote para infiltrarte como el príncipe Diamante?. Preguntó la niña con ilusión.

-así es. Dijo el tomando el agua del tobo extraídadel tobo, ella sonrió –eres valiente, el príncipe lo logrará y tendremos un hermoso planeta. Dijo la niña, Darien asintió.

-lo tendremos…¿conoces a Shekina y a Calona?. Preguntó el joven de repente, la niña lo miró.

-no, no los conozco ¿Quiénes son?. Preguntó, Darien abrió la boca, pero una voz lo calló.

-Mildred, es mi sobrino, ya sabes que la indiscreción no es linda en una señorita. la niña lo miró.

-no puede hablar un marginado como tu Phanton. dijo la pequeña –por lo menos, yo soy un marginado, pero tu, eres solo una pieza en el tablero, largo. Dijo, la niña lo miró feo, feísimo, pero se dio la vuelta y se fue, Darien, se había tomado toda el agua del tobo y miraba al recién llegado.

-soy Phanton Tenou, un placer. Dijo, Darien le estrechó la mano.

-Darien Chiva…Endimiun Spellman. Phanton asintió –si, mi verdadero apellido es Gentleman, ven conmigo. Dijo, Darien lo miró.

\- ¿Cómo puede vivir gente aquí?. Preguntó –como los lunenses, los nemesianos renacimos en la tierra, el excedente de población son luneneses y nemesianos. Explicó.

-cuando los príncipes ascendieron al trono como herederos, restauraron los canales para que la gente volviera acá, prefieren vivir en este planeta, pero, ya te imaginas como el príncipe Diamante, alimentó su guerra. Darien asintió, siguieron calle arriba y torciron por un lateral alejado de la fuente, llegaron a una casa, de color azul, Phanton tomó el cristal que Darien tenía en la mano y abrió la puerta, Darien quedó con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Por qué yo no tengo marca?. Preguntó Darien de improviso.

-porque tu no eres nemesiano, aunque hayas nacido de un par, al tus poderes ser terrestres y renacer o reencarnar, no nacer desde 0, tu no pierdes tus poderes. Dijo Phanton, cerró la puerta, llegaron a una sala hermosa, de color crema con azul.

-esta es la casa de Shekina y Kalona, tus padres. Dijo Phanton, Darien asintió.

\- ¿Por qué no los recuerdo?¿que pasó?. Preguntó el pelinegro, el pelimorado lo miraba intensamente, suspiró por fin.

-Shekina y Calona, debían ir a Estados Unidos, a buscar a los 3 hermanos Li. Dijo el hombre, Darien se estremeció con otro recuerdo.

FLASH BACK.

Darien jugaba en la sala de su casa, con unos carritos, su padre, Kalona el pelirrojo, se sentó al frente de su hijo.

-cariño ¿Qué opinas de viajar?. Preguntó el hombre.

-viajar es divertido. Dijo el niño por fin –tengo que ir a buscar a unos amigos ¿quieres venir conmigo?. Preguntó Calona.

-claro papi, yo voy a donde vayas tu. dijo el pequeño emocionado.

El día del viaje, la familia preparó todo, estaban en el carro, felices, cantando, cuando el pequeño Darien vio algo.

¡Gasparín!. Exclamó, Calona detuvo el carro e inmediato, Shekina lo miró.

\- ¿Qué quieres?. Preguntó la mujer desafiante –sus vidas, eso es lo único que quiero, no voy a dejar que lol encuentren. Calona aceleró el carro y arrancó, iba a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto, cuando, tropezaron con una barrera obscura, que los hizo chocar con un camión sisterna, hubo mucho ruido, Darien salió despedido del carro.

\- ¡maaaamiiii!¡papi!. exclamó al tiempo que el carro se volvía mil pedazos y el niño se desmayaba.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Darien llegó a la aterradora conclusión –nunca los encontraron, nunca los encontraron porque mis padres, Kalona y Shekina, murieron en ese accidente que me dejó abnésico, si los hubiera recordado, habría ido por ellos. Dijo con tristeza.

-habrías llegado tarde. Dijo Phanton –yo tube que dejar a mis chicos, unos días, para ir a buscarlos, pero no los encontré donde debía, cuando el príncipe convocó a todos los nemesianos, fui, claro, dejé a mis niños ocultos, no podían ir. Darien miró el holograma de 2 chicos rubios, un chico y una chica.

-ellos son Adrián y Háruka, los cuido desde que tengo uso de razón, nacieron de mi, así como, la guerrera de neptuno nació de quien era mi esposa en la era antigua, Darlet Li. Explicó Phanton.

\- ¿Por qué nacieron de ustedes todos los chicos?. Preguntó -porque había que cuidarlos y si Shekina y Calona, se iban a hacer cargo de ti, nosotros, debíamos velar por los demás, asegurarnos de que todos se encontraran, formaran el equipo y se conocieran, cuando Shekina y Calona hubieran ido por los príncipes, yo me uniría a ellos y todos crecerían como amigos, Luna y Artemis, son los padres de Setsuna, tuvieron que irse con Serena cuando el mega verso despertó, yo me quedé con ella, claro, la persona que anda con mi ahijado, le pintó todo un panorama distinto, siendo su padre adoptivo, tiene todo el poder y la influéncia, no pude hacer nada, me marginaron y acá el hombre mayor con sencillés.

\- ¿Por qué Lunita está acá?. Preguntó Darien - ¿no te lo dijo? Es la hija de mi ahijado y Serena. Dijo Phanton.

-claro, el se fue al vórtice de tiempo, donde Shekina y Calona si llegaron a encontrar a mi ahijado y sus hermanos, por lo tanto, todo se desarrolló como debía, en este, como nunca se encontraron, las sailors no están juntas, ellos quieren el poder del cristald e plata, para junto al cristal obscuro, conquistar el universo, era mas fácil robar el cristal de plata del futuro que el del pasado, ya que, para eso, interferiría en la batalla del mega verso y el, no quería ser vsto, no hasta tener el podcler, aro, no contaba con la férrea batalla de las sailors, con la venida de la niña y todo lo que pasó. Darien abrió los ojos.

\- ¿la niña no es mala?. Preguntó anonadado, Phanton negó –no lo es, nunca lo ha sido, está asustada y tiene miedo, eso es todo lo que se. Dijo el mayor.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?. Preguntó el pelinegro –el pequeño Zafiro me da reportes, el no está convencido del sujeto que los acompaña, aunque lo haya criado, su sexto sentido es muy bueno. dijo con calma, Darien asintió.

-en total ¿Cuántas familias poderosas hay en el universo?. Preguntó.

-4 la lunar, la de la luna negra, la terrestre y una última, que aún no debes conocer. Dijo Phanton.

-pero, pero tu marca. Dijo Darien señalando la luna invertida –no todo lo blanco es bueno, ni lo Negro malo. Dijo Phanton con calma, Darien asintió y se quedó meditando, escuchando el resto de la historia.

En la nave, las 4 hermanas de la persecución, estaban sentadas en el cielo, levitadas, Vetsite miraba a las otras 3 con petulancia.

-3 perdedoras y una ganadora. Dijo con calma.

-es porque no te has enfrentado a ellas, son mas fuertes de lo que piensas. Dijo Vergerite.

-son tan fuertes como las del futuro. Aseguró Karmesite, Vetsite hizo un gesto de desdén.

-igualmente, las derrotaré. Dijo la peliverde mientras desaparecía.

-presumida. Dijeron las otras 3 –descuiden hermanas, ya la veremos caer. Dijo Calaverite.

-así es, verá que no es tan fácil. Dijo Karmesite, Vergerite rió.

-vamos a disfrutar de su derrota. Agregó la peliazul claro divertida.

Vetsite apareció en una juguetería, dispuesta a acomodarlo todo.

-no impota lo que digan, el conejo debe comportarse como una niña, por lo tanto, debe venir acá y acá, la atraparé. Dijo mientras reía.

Los siguientes días, por todo Japón aparecieron unos osos rosados, con ojos rojos, llamados "luz de amor" todos querían uno, era una prueva de amistad muy linda entre chicas.

-les compré algo, pero no se vayan a reír. Dijo Serena dejando caer 5 paquetes, todas se lanzaron por ellos.

\- ¡muchas gracias Serena!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡son hermosos!. Exclamó Amy, Rey sonrió.

-Serena tonta, hay mejores cosas en las que gastar el dinero. Dijo –si, en ser feiz, aparte de resolver cosas. Dijo la rubia.

-y a mi, me hace feliz regalarles los osos. Amy rió.

-solo di gracias Rey. Dijo con calma –así es, no seas malagradecida. Dijo Lunita, todas las chicas la miraron.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntó Rey –que si no lo recibes, eres una malagradecida, Serena se tomó el tiempo de elegirlos para cada una. Dijo la niña con calma.

-lo siento Serena, te agradezco el gesto. Dijo Rey, Serena sonrió.

\- ¡de nada!¡es un placer!. Exclamó contenta.

En la noche, todas dormían, cuando se escuchó un ruido raro, Luna abrió un ojo y se sorprendió, al ver, al oso que estaba de pie, habían apareaido unas garras en sus patas superiores.

¡miau!. Exclamó la gata negra, Serena abrió los ojos.

\- ¡que!¡el oso está vivo!. exclamó horrorizada.

\- ¡no pierdas tiempo!¡transfórmate!. ordenó la gata.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invocó, se transformó y comenzó a pelear con el oso, que había adquirido su tamaño.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena tras haber dado una voltereta, un rayo desde el índice de su mano izquierda, el oso se qitó, Serena saltó para poder pelear con calma.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó la rubia hacia el oso, la tiara se abrió paso en el oso y lo partió en 2, Serena sonrió cuando escuchó un grito.

¡acción!. Lanzó la tiara hacia el punto de la voz, el oso de Lunita quedó destrozado.-

¡Serena!. Exclamó la niña saliendo con el cabello suelto - ¡quédate en casa y no salgas!. Ordenó Serena, salió corriendo hacia el punto de poder.

¡espera un poco!¡no permitiré que vuelvas algo maligno un gran regalo de amistad!¡soy una sablor scout!¡que lucha por el amor y la justicia!¡soy sailor moon!. Dijo la muchacha hacieno su pose, Vetsite que reía, mientras un oso estilizado absorbía la energía la miró.

\- ¡sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna!. Dijo haciendo su pose, se lanzó por el droido.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó el rayo blanco con rosado desde sus manos, tras haberlas unido como un rezo, una vez, los adornos de sus chauguitas brillaron de blanco.

\- ¡no vas a lograr nada!¡necesitas a tus 4 compañeras! Exclamó Vetsite triunfante.

\- ¡y acá estamos!. Exclamó la voz de Rey - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó al droido, Serena se lanzó por Vetsite y comenzaron a realizar una pelea de artes marciales, Mina dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¡cadena de amor de venus!. Lanzó, Lita dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy, Vetsite hizo rodar a Serena.

\- ¡me las pagarán!¡malditas sailors scouts!. Exclamó desapareciendo.

¡den paso!. Exclamó Serena, las 4 se hicieron hacia atrás.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó Serena su poder desde su hermoso cetro, destruyendo al droido, sin nombre, pero con una ternura aterradora.

\- ¡lo logramos!. Exclamaron las 5 a coro aliviadas por haber detenido al mal una vez mas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas adden de lo mejor y si andan depres, se les pase, acá tienen ¡otro lapi de la historia!.

Espero les guste, estoy contenta, muy contenta con este, creo que quedó bien mezclado, pero juzguen ustedes.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial RVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero entretenerlas y reescribir la serie, una vez mas, como ya han hecho tantos otros admiradores.

Pulsera de amistad.

Lunita estaba en su cuarto, como tantas otras noches, se encontraba dormida, estaba soñando y a la vez, recordando.

FLASH BACK.

La chica se encontraba en el palacio, con su vestido de princesa, que era muy parecido al de su madre, tenía un adorno dorado, que se extendía desde el escote del pecho en forma de copa, la línea bajaba hacia el corte v, utilizaba unos ganchos como los de su madre, unos zarcillos en forma de luna creciente negra y su marca, estaba contenta, buscaba a alguien, cuando vio algo inusual en el cielo.

-son naves de casa, pero…pero si. Comenzó, cuando las naves atacaron.

\- ¡a mi los guardias!. Rugió la niña que en ese sueño, se mostraba con sus años verdaderos, los guardias llegaron, pero fueron barridos.

\- ¡llamen a las sailors!¡rápido!. ordenó la niña pasando la mano por su vestido y transformándolo con mágia en un uniforme militar, no sabía el porqué, pero aún el broche no la había reclamado, uno de los guardias, encendió la señal de luna, como un gran foco al mejor estilo Batman, Lunita tomó su deslizador aéreo y se aproximó a la nave, ella sabía que durante el vuelo, el campo de energía que tenía la nave quedaba desactivado, la muchacha entró y cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a la persona que allí se encontraba.

\- ¿tía Rini?¿eres tu?¡no puede ser!. La peli rosa, que estaba de espaldas, se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó - ¡yo soy Serena!¡princesa de Némesis!. Exclamó, la peli rosa abrió los ojos.

\- ¡como te atreves a decir eso!¡quien es tu padre!. Le rugió amenazadora comenzando a hacer un rayo Negro.

\- ¡mi padre es el rey Diamante!. Exclamó Lunita sacando otro rayo, las mujeres, comenzaron una pelea mágica, cuando desde las sombras, una voz calmada las detuvo.

-Black Lady, no debes herir al conejo. Dijo la voz de el, de su padre, Lunita estaba en shock ¡era su padre! Pero mas joven, en sus ojos se notaba.

-ella es el arma perfecta, para que nos den el cristal de plata. Dijo el joven sonriendo con maldad, a Lunita le dio un escalofrío, no se quedó para mirar, solo pudo saltar, la nave fue detrás de ella, Lunita voló y llegó al suelo, vio a las 10 sailors.

\- ¡mamá!¡tía Rini!. Exclamó llegando hasta ellas.

\- ¿Qué pasa hija?. Preguntó la neo reina quien, estaba vestida como sailor moon.

\- ¡ellos son ustedes tía Rini!. Exclamó la niña.

-no es posible, eso no es… comenzó Black Lady, cuando todas vieron la nave, desde el puente, se veían los 3 príncipes, allí se encontraban los yos pasados de sus tíos y el de su padre.

\- ¡quien eres tu!. Rugió la pregunta su madre, dando un paso hacia delante, el yo pasado de su padre, rió con suavidad, a boca cerrada.

-yo soy el príncipe Diamante, jefe de la familia de la luna negra y tu, sailor moon, tienes algo que me pertenece. Dijo el lanzándose por ella, laneo reina se puso a pelear con el, los yos de sus tíos, se lanzaron por sailor mercury y su tía, vio a Esmeralda, lanzarse por sailor mars, a Rubeus por sailor Venus y a Vetsite por sailor Júpiter, las otras 3 de ellas, junto a un fantasma, se lanzaron por las demás.

\- ¡hija corre!¡corre y avisa a tu padre!. Exclamó la neo reina en férrea batalla.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Lunita se agitaba cada vez mas y mas - ¡nooooooo!¡mamáaaaaa!¡nooooooooo!. gritaba y gritaba, Ikuko llegó a los tropezones.

¡Serena!¡Serena!¡cálmate!¡cálmate!¡es solo un sueño!. La niña parpadeó.

\- ¿mamá?. Preguntó, Ikuko la abrazó.

-no cariño, está en Osaka, como bien sabes. Dijo con dulzura, Lunita aferró a su abuela y lloró, lloró sin poder contenerse, asustada por el peso de todo lo que había pasado.

Como era sábado, mas tarde, la niña pidió permiso para ir de paseo.

-no regreses muy tarde. Le dijo Ikuko, le sonrió.

-mira que haré una torta para animarte. La niña levantó la comisura de los labios, en un gesto de sonrisa.

-muchas gracias mamá Ikuko. Dijo, se despidió y salió a dar una vuelta, pensando y pensando.

Las hermanas de la persecución, se encontraban en la nave.

-no puedo creer que hayas fracasado. Dijo Karmesite a Vetsite, la segunda bufó.

\- ¡como si tu lo hubieras hecho mejor!. Protestó –pues no, pensé que no tendríamos enemigos yendo detrás del conejo, pero como viste, me equivoqué, en fin, voy a ennmendarlo, será maravilloso. Dijo la peliazul obscuro, las otras 3 apretaron los puños.

-presumida. Dijeron a coro, Karmesite rió con diversión.

-puede ser, pero yo si, conseguiré al conejo y el cristal de plata. Dijo con calma pura, Rubeus apareció detrás de ella.

-espero que lo logres, no me falles. Dijo con suavidad, Karmesite se dio la vuelta, le sonrió.

-no lo haré, mi amor. Dijo ella desapareciendo.

Lunita, quien seguía su paseo, vio repentinamente una tienda, su nombre "pulseras ring", su oferta: hermosas pulseras que te ayudan a cumplir tus deseos; la niña sonrió y entró, sabía que como todo, el poder de la energía y el pensamiento, así como el de la fuerza y la acción, no podía ser su subestimado.

¿Qué estás buscando pequeña?. Le preguntó una encargada –una pulsera de amistad, para que alguien me quiera. Dijo la niña, la dependiente sonrió.

-pues, esta es la que te mereces. Le dijo, mostrándole una foto, de una pulsera blanco con azul, Lunita sonrió.

\- ¡oh!¡que bella es!. Exclamó –para mayor efecto, las haces tu, mira, aquí está el instructivo. Dijo.

\- ¡muchas gracias!. Exclamó ella, pagó y se fue al parque, a leer su instrutivo y a comenzar a hacer su pulsera.

Las sailors, estaban todas en el centro de videojuegos, se encontraban pasando un sábado muy agradable.

-chicas. Dijo Lita para distraer la atención de la maratón de sailor V que jugaban.

\- ¿mmm?. Preguntaron las otras 4.

\- ¿no les parece que Lunita está demasiado triste?. Preguntó Lita, todas la miraron y poco a poco, asintieron en silencio.

-si, yo lo he notado. Dijo Amy –ha tenido pesadillas. Dijo Serena.

\- ¿han sido muy feas Serena?. Preguntó Rey, Serena asintió.

-se despierta llorando, llamando a su mamá o a su papá. Mina suspiró.

-la guerra nunca es fácil, para un niño, es terrible. Dijo, Lita asintió.

-tenemos que hacer algo por ella. Dijo –pero ¿Qué?. Preguntó Amy.

-podemos llevarla a comer, seguro eso la anima. dijo Serena.

-no lo creo Serena, es decir: tu plan no está mal, pero me parece, que ha de ser, algo mas verídico. Dijo Rey,las otras asintieron.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?. Preguntó Lita -que busquemos algo que pueda hablar por nosotras, del gran cariño que le tenemos. Dijo Rey.

-bien pensado, mas vale decirlo ahora que callarlo para mas tarde. Dijo Mina.

-Mina: se dice mas vale decirlo ahora que callarlo para siempre. Dijo Amy, las otras rieron, Serena asintió.

-eso es, busquemos una prueba de amistad. Dijo contenta, las otras asintieron y siguieron con el juego.

El domingo, la familia se quedó en casa, Serena, que veía televisión junto a sus padres, fue alertada por un ruido.

¡dámelo Sammy!. Exclamaba Lunita - ¡no!¡seguro que es para un chico que te gusta!. Exclamó Sammy sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡no es cierto!¡maldito mocoso!¡dámelo!. exclamó Lunita.

\- ¡Sammy!¡dáselo!. exclamó Serena, Sammy la miró con rencor.

-te aprovechas de tu puesto de hermana mayor. Le dijo –pues claro, ahora ¡dáselo!. Exclamó Serena como una leona, Sammy miró a Lunita.

\- ¡tómalo!¡al fin y al cabo!¡te estaba quedando fea!. Los ojos de Lunita se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver su trabajo arruinado, lo tomó y corrió a su habitación, Serena miró a Sammy fríamente.

-eres de lo peor. Dijo corriendo hacia el cuarto de la pequeña, Serena entró.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer con eso Lunita?. Preguntó al ver a la niña en la cama aún con las lágrimas.

-una pulsera de amistad para Darien, si el sabe que quiero que me quiera, seguro con esto, nos podemos hacer amigos. Dijo, Serena suspiró.

-quizás si, pero, puedes empezarla nuevamente. Dijo - ¡Sammy la arruinó!. Exclamó la pequeña, Serena le sonrió, la tomó en sus manos.

-no está perdida ¿ves?aquí está el punto de arranque. Con amor y con paciencia, pue hilando lo hecho por la niña.

-guau ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?. Preguntó, Serena sonrió.

-la tía Kikió me enseñó. dijo con calma, Lunita sonrió.

-muchas gracias Serena. Dijo con tono dulce, Serena le secó las lágrimas.

-déjame decirte, que te ves mas linda, con una sonrisa en tu boca, que con lágrimas en tus mejillas. Eso hizo que la sonrisa de la niña floreciera.

-eres la mejor. Dijo abrazándola, Serena le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó con ella, en un rato único y agradable.

A la mañana siguiente, en el recreo del colegio, estaban sentadas: Serena, Amy, Lita, Kelvin y Molly.

-seguro escucharon de la nueva sensación. Dijo Kelvin –no ¿de cual?. Preguntó Lita.

-se llaman pulseras ring. Dijo Molly –y seguro que te ayudan a cumplir tus sueños. Agregó la pelirroja entusiamada, las 3 sailors, alzaron las cejas.

\- ¿Cómo funciona?. Preguntó Serena –las haces, las consagras al dios de lo que te interesa: amor, sabiduría, etc, la tienes y ¡badaboom! Deseo concedido. Dijo Kelvin.

-hay una revista del corazón que dice, que unos actores Kaoru Madara y Sanosuke Yamamoto, tenían problemas serior, usaron esas pulseras por recomendación de un amigo que es terapeuta y ¡chachán! Matrimonio arreglado. Dijo Molly.

-como si nada. Dijo Kelvin, las chicas, asintieron anonadadas.

-deberemos ir a ver. Dijo Amy –así es. Dijo Lita, Serena estaba entusiasmada, quizás con eso, podrían ayudar a Lunita.

En la tarde, las 5 chicas,fueron al centro comercial, encontraron la tienda no mas llegar, debido a que había muchísima gente, entraron y vieron a la dependiente y a la dueña.

-buenas tardes. Dijeron las 5 –queremos pulseras de amistad. Dijo Rey, Karmesite las miró.

-atiéndeas por favor, Sakura. La dependiente asintió y se llevó a las 5 chicas, a un sector de la tienda.

-esa mujer. Dijo Rey para si –no me gusta. Añadió mirando el tutorial que daban sobre como elaborar las pulseras.

Al terminar su pulsera, Lunita la miró - ¿Qué te parece Luna pelota?. Preguntó, la pelota subió y bajó.

-eso pensé yo. Dijo la niña, suspiró y se fue al centro de videojuegos.

-hola Lunita. Saludó Andrew, ella le sonrió.

-hola Andrew ¿has visto a Darien?. Le preguntó, el joven asintió.

-está allí, con mi hermana. Dijo con calma, la niña lo vio, al lado de una chica, se acercó a el.

-hoa…Dlarien. Dijo –Lunita ¿Qué quieres?. Preguntó.

-solo venía a…a…adarteesto. Dijo dándole la pulsera, Saory la hermana de Adrew sonrió.

\- ¿es que te gusta mi novio pequeña?. Preguntó - ¡no es eso!¡solo quiero que seamos amigos!. Exclamó la niña.

-por eso te la hice. Dijo con calma –muchas gracias Lunita, creo que podríamos comenzar a serlo. Dijo el, pero ella intuyó que era una respuesta diplomática…o quizás ¿no lo era? Había algo en sus ojos, que ella no lograba discernir.

-me alegro que te guste. Dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa, se despidió y se fue a su casa, a jugar con su Luna pelota y a reflexionar un poco.

En la noche, en su casa, cada una de las chicas, había terminado su pulsera, Serena se acercó a la niña.

-Lunita, se que estás lejos de casa y que todo ha sido difícil, pero…quiero que tengas esto, porque soy tu amiga, y quiero…yo quiero que lo sepas. Lunita se asombró al ver esa hermosa pulsera morado con blanco.

\- ¿para mi?. Preguntó con temor, Serena asintió en silencio.

\- ¡guau!¡chispas!¡muchas gracias!. Exclamó, Serena sonrió y ambas se abrazaron, en la noche, cada una dormía, cuando Luna, sintió un sonido extraño, como de chisporrotazo.

\- ¡miau!¿que es eso?. Se pregguntó, fue cuando lo sintió, el grito de la niña, Luna corrió escaleras arriba, vio a Lunita gritando, la pelota alrededor de ella, dando vueltas impotente, la luz negra se dejó ver y la luna invertida apareció.

\- ¡miiiiiiiauuu!. Exclamó la gata corriendo hacia abajo.

\- ¿que pasa Luna?. Preguntó Serena adormecida - ¡no hay tiempo!¡debes transformarte!¡Lunita está en peligro!. Serena se cayó de la cama con esa información, alzó el broche.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. comenzó a hacer su serie de movimientos gimnásticos, cuando estubo lista,corrió hacia el cuarto de Lunita.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia la pulsera –Serena. Dijo la niña.

-esta pulsera es del enemigo. Dijo Serena alejándola con la bota de ella.

-lo siento Lunita, no lo sabía. La niña lloraba.

\- ¡le di una de estas pulseras a Darien!. Exclamó Serena, en ese momento, en su guante derecho, brilló el reloj comunicador, que permanecía debajo del guante, una vez, este era puesto y las sailors necesitaban comunicarse.

-Serena. Llamó Lita - ¿estás bien?. Preguntó –así es, pero tengan cuidado con las pulseras, son del enemigo. dijo la rubia.

-nos dimos cuenta, comenzaron a generar energía obscura. Dijo Mina.

-nos vemos en la tienda, debo pasar por casa de Darien. Dijo Serena apurada.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer allí?. Preguntó Rey –les cuento después, vayan a la tienda. Dijo.

-entendido. Dijeron las 4, Lunita la miró.

-ve con ellas, no debes estar sola. Dijo Serena.

-ten cuidado Serena. Dijo Lunita con miedo, la rubia le sonrió, le guiñó el ojo.

-descuida, voy a estar bien. Dijo y acto seguido, salió corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, Lunita se cambió y se fue hacia la tienda en compañía de Luna.

Serena llegó al apartamento de Darien, trepó por el balcón - ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó rompiendo las puertas de vidrio, menos mal que lo hizo así, Darien era presa de la pulsera y no podía soltarse por si mismo.

-es el enemigo. Dijo a Serena, una ve, la joven lo hubo liberado con la tiara.

-no lo es Darien, cualquiera puede cometer un error. Dijo ella.

\- ¿un error tan garrafal?. Preguntó el poniéndose de pie –los errores garrafales, se cometen por inocencia. Dijo

Serena corriendo hacia la ventana rota o el balcón y saltando por este, llegó a latienda, donde ya las chicas, peleaban a fondo.

¡espera un poco!¡no permitiré que un objeto lleno de amor!¡lo transformes en algo maligno!¡soy una sailor scout!que lucha!¡por el amor y la justicia!. Dijo Serena con toda majestad, hizo su pose.

\- ¡soy sailor moon!. Exclamó haciendo su pose.

\- ¡sailor moon te castigará!¡en el nombre de la luna!.culmnó la chica con su presentación.

-nuevamente eres tu. Dijo Karmesite con desprecio –así es, mis amigas y yo, vamos a derrotarte. Dijo Serena.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!.lanzó hacia Karmesite - ¡fuego obscuro!. Lanzó ella en respuesta.

¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey - ¡trueno de Júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita hacía el droido.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de benus!. lanzó Mina.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy, Serena continuaba su pelea.

\- ¡mátalas Ring!¡no dejes que te derroten!. Rugió Karmesite, Serena le lanzó una patada voladora, que la hizo caer.

\- ¡átala sailor Venus!. Exclamó, Mina asintió y lanzó su cadena, sonrió.

\- ¡es hora de hacerlo rápido!. Dijo Serena sacando su tiara,las demás, hicieron lo mismo.

Tiara lunar!. Invocó Serena - ¡tiara de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡tiara de marte!. Invocó Rey - ¡tiara de Júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡tiara de Venus!. Invocó Mina.

¡tiaras planetarias de las sailors!. Invocaron las 5, las 5 tiaras, se unieron en un golpe maestro, Serena preparó su poder al ver que el droido, no se ponía de los 5 colores y desaparecía.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Lanzó finiquitando al droido, quien, había quedado malherido por el ataque previo y para consternación de todas,se había puesto nuevamente de pie, aunque con dificultad.

-no lo entiendo. Dijo Rey –en tiempos del imperio lunar, ese ataque era muy fuerte. Dijo Lita.

-lo suficiente para que sailor moon no usara su báculo, como el rayo de los planetas de las sailors. Dijo Amy - ¿como se están alimentando estos droidos?. Preguntó Mina, Karmesite rió.

-no se preocupen sailors, nunca lo entenderán. Dijo riendo, soltándose de la cadena y desapareciendo, las 5 se miraron.

-es algo raro. Dijo Serena, Luna se subió a su hombro, mientras Lunita la abrazaba.

-hay que investigarlo. Dijo la gata negra con calma, Serena asintió y junto a la niña y sus amigas, dejaron el lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, les presento ¡el nuevo capi! Wiiiii.

Hay, drama ¿Qué haríamos sin el? No lo queremos vivir ni de chiste, pero ¡como nos entretiene!.

El droido de hoy, está basado en su totalidad, en un fantasma japonés, espero les guste ¡así amplío el catálago de droidos y otros!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero reformar la r y otras temporadas a como yo creo, humildemente que deberían haber sido.

Haciendo que me quieras.

Lunita estaba decidida, decidida a que dejara de considerarla una espía, seguro el creía que ella le había dado la pulsera para hacerle daño, seguro lo creía, mas le valía no hacerlo, porque ella no tenía ni idea de que era otro ardid de las hermanas de la persecusión, ella únicamente quería regalarle una pulsera, Lunita suspiró.

-debo lograr que me quiera ¡y lo voy a hacer!. Exclamó hacia el cielo, ya tenía un plan.

Serena bajó a la mañana siguiente, sonrieno como es su costumbre y ya casi librada del hábito de levantarse tarde para ir al colegio.

-buenos días mamá. Dijo la rubia con calma –Serena, buenos días. Dijo Ikuko termnando de servir el desayuno, Sammy llegó.

-buenos días. Dijo –buenos días hijo. Dijo Kengi, Serena vio a Luna bajar por la escalera.

\- ¿han visto a Lunita?. Preguntó –no, no ha bajado ¿estará dormida?. Preguntó Ikuko.

-eso creo, a veces, se parece demasiado a Serena tonta. Dijo Sammy –deja de meterte conmigo. Dijo Serena.

-ya chicos, dejen de pelear, es muy temprano, vamos para llevarlos al colegio. dijo su padre..

\- ¿y eso?. Preguntaron los hermanos Tsukino a coro.

\- ¿no lo escucharon?. Preguntó Kengi, los 2 negaron al tiempo.

-los niños están desapareciendo, las fuentes dicen que es una mujer extraña. Dijo el hombre - ¿extraña como?. Preguntó Serena.

\- ¿Cómo un vampiro?. Preguntó Sammy con emoción.

-no se sabe, según dicen, es una mujer que vendría imitando a un espectro llamado Hachishakusama. Dijo Kengi, Sammy y Serena se pusieron helados.

-por eso, quiero que se vengan conmigo e ir a buscarlos, hasta que la policía atrape a ese grupo que secuestra niños. Dijo Keni, los 2 chicos asintieron.

-por favor, tengan mucho cuidado. Dijo Ikuko con temor –lo tendremos mamá. dijeron los niños.

-hay que ser muy prudente y no exponerse a riesgos innecesarios por tonterías. Dijo Kengi, Serena asintió.

-voy a ver donde está Lunita. Dijo –es raro que no se haya levantado aún. Ikuko asintió.

-apresúrate para que desayunen las 2. dijo la mujer.

-entendido mamá. Dijo la rubia subiendo la escalera, al llegar al cuarto, encontró la cama tendida y a la Luna pelota, la cual, al ver a la rubia, comenzó a rebotar y acto seguido, adquirió la forma de la niña.

-Luna pelota ¿Dónde está Lunita?. Preguntó Serena.

-te dejó esto. Dijo la pelota dándole una nota, que solo decía:

serena, voy a lograr que Darien me quiera, regresaré en cuanto pueda. Lunita.

Serena suspiró –que obstinada es. Dijo mientras la Luna pelota bajaba tarareando una canción, la rubia dio un suspiro y la siguió.

En la nave, las 4 hermanas de la persecución flotaban sobre el puente sentadas como siempre.

-hermana, me parece que exageraste con el droido de hoy. Dijo Vetsite a Vergerite, quien, se miraba en un espejo.

-no lo creo, el conejo creció oyendo esas historias. Dijo la peliazul.

-no puedes estar segura de eso. Dijo Calaverite, Vergerite sonrió con conplacencia.

-si lo estoy, me lo dijo un pajarito. Karmesite la miró.

\- ¿Qué nos ocultas hermana?. Preguntó –nada, nada importante, ya verán que mi plan dará resultao. Dijo la peliazul con calma y maldad.-

Eso espero. Dijo Rubeus apareciendo de la nada –los príncipes no están nada contentos con los resultados de lo hecho. Dijo el.

-las sailors de este tiempo son mas fuertes. Dijeron las 4 chicas –quizás, tanta paz a las otras les hizo mal, pero esa no es excusa, andando. Dijo Rubeus.

-a la órden, yo me encargaré de ellas. Dijo Vergerite con emoción.

Cuando Darien despertó, lo hizo por un delicioso olor a tocino, olor a pan y a huevos fritos, el joven, se levantó curioso, no sabía quien podía estar en su casa y desde que dejó de salir con Rey, al recordar su pasado como Endimiun, ninguna chica había estado en su casa, para cocinarle, fue a la cocina y lo que vio, lo eejó mudo, Lunita, estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno.

¡muy buenos días Darien!. Exclamó la niña - ¿Qué haces aquí Serena?¿no fue suficiente el problema en el que me pusiste el otro día?. Preguntó el, la niña lo miró.

-yo no sabía que esa pulsera era del enemigo. Dijo por fin –tienes su marca. Dijo el.-

Eres hija del príncipe Diamante. Dijo Darien - ¡ese no es mi padre!¡mi padre es el rey!. Exclamó Lunita.

-debo decirte que no me convences a mi, de eso, no tengo pruebas. Dijo el - ¡ellos atacaron mi tiempo igual!. Exclamó la niña, el asintió.

-lo se, eso es lo que dices tu. Dijo el, se acercó al plato, lo tomó y sin mas, lo arrojó a la basura.

\- ¡pero que haces!. Exclamó ella –lo lamento, pero de mis enemigos no como nada, buenos días. Dijo el.

\- ¡eso te lo preparé con cariño!. Exclamó ella, con los ojos llorosos –yo no se si tenga veneno, o si tenga una fruta controladora, prefiero no arriesgarme, por un reegalo tuyo, ya viste lo que pasó. Dijo el, ella se uqedó de peidra, Darien volvió a su cuarto y se arregló, Lunita, lo miraba dolida.

-espero cuando vuelva, no estés aquí, no me gusta el enemiggo. Dijo el, abrió la puerta y salió, la niña, con manos temblorosas,sacó la comida de la basura, había un perro callejero, que seguro podría aprovecharla, miró todo su esfuerzo tirado.

-papi, cuanto te extraño. Dijo la niña, rompiendo en llanto.

Serena se preocupó, no sabía nada de Lunita desde la mañana, sabiendo donde ir a buscarla, tocó en casa de Darien, pero naie le abrió.

-Lunita, soy yo, abre por favor. Pidió Serena, la niña abrió, la mayor, se espantó al ver los ojos de la niña, Lunita la abrazó.-

¿Qué pasó cariño?¿que haces aquí?. Preguntó Serena.

-estoy haciendo que Darien me quiera. Dijo Lunita - ¿por eso limpiaste toda la casa?. Preguntó Serena, la niña asintió.-

Así es, por eso lo hice. Dijo Lunita, Serena asintió.

-sabes cariño, no puedes obligar a que la gente te quiera. Dijo Serena.-

Claro que si, con hipnosis puedo hacerlo. Dijo Lunita - ¿tu quieres que te quieran de verdad o solo que te quieran?. Preguntó Serena.

-de verdad, quiero que me quieran de verdad. Dijo Lunita –entonces, no uses la hipnosis, es un arma, para hacer las cosas mas fáciles, nada mas. Dijo Serena, Lunita asintió, ambas escucharon la llave.

-creí haberte dicho que no te quería aquí. Dijo Darien a la niña.

-pero si hice el almuerzo y arreglé tu ropa. Dijo Lunita orgullosa, Darien la miró inexpresivo, Lunita abrió mucho los ojos, cuando lo vio, destender todo lo que había tendido y meterlo una vez mas, a la lavadora.

\- ¡espera!¡no lo hagas!¡espera!. exclamó Lunita, Serena lo tomó por la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Darien?. Preguntó la chica –quiero que tu hija, me deje en paz. Dijo Darien.

\- ¡ella solo quiere ser amable contigo!. Exclamó Serena –no quiero su amabilidad, es el enemigo Serena, si tu quieres una agente doble en tu casa, ese es tu problema, yo a ella, no le debo nada, ni le pedí dejó escapar un zolloso, un horrible zolloso, abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo.

\- ¡eres un cerdo!. Exclamó Serena dándole una cachetada y corriendo detrás de la niña, Darien se pasó la mano por la mejilla.-

Que mas quisiera, que confiar en ella, pero se que hay algo que nos oculta y hasta que ella no sea sincera, no puedo confiar ciegamente como tu. Dijo Darien a la nada.

Lunita corrió, corrió y corrió por las calles de Tokio, en el crepúsculo, chocó con alguien.

-pobre niña, pobre niña perdida. Dijo la mujer que se parecía sorprendentemente a Serena.

-mamá, ya no quiero estar aquí mamá. Zollosó la niña con la mirada perdida.

-no lo estarás, mi dulce conejo. Dijo el droido tomando forma, era una mujer con la piel azul pastel, cabellos rosados pastel cortos, alborotados y ojos, verde pastel, vestía de Nergo con plateado, como una rockera, cargó a la niña, a la distancia, Serena la vio.

\- ¡Lunita!¡Lunita!. exclamó la chica.

-no quiero estar mas aquí. Dijo la otra muchacha, en brazos del droido, que desapareció en una risa malvada.

Serena, se escondió en un callejón y llamó a las chicas, a la distancia, un pelimorado cuarentón la miraba, al lado de el, una rubia.

-se la llevó. Dijo la muchacha –lo mas probable es que esté en la nave. Dijo el pelimorado.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya yo papá?. Preguntó la rubia. –porque a estas horas, Rubeus debe estarla llevando a Némesis. Dijo el pelimorado.

-no lo entiendo. Dijo la rubia –le llevan ventaa, por lo que pasó, la niña quedó desprotegida y ahora, se pueden dedicar a raptar niños para drenarles la energía. La rubia asintió.

-ellas no van a poder llegar a Némesis, no saben donde está y no tienen el poder. Dijo el pelimorado, la rubia cerró los ojos, sacó una pluma como las de las 4 sailors.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. exclamó curiosamente al mismo tiempo, que Serena llamaba su broche y lo alzaba.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invocó la chica, se fue una vez investida, la rubia, de trae en distintos tonos de amarillo miró a su padre. -Bueno, volveré pronto. Dijo –feliz despedida y feliz encuentro dijo el. La rubia desapareció en un torbellino amarillo.

-Buena suerte, hija. Dijo Phanton desapareciendo de regreso a su casa.

Rubeus estaba exultante, en la nave, 3 de las 4 hermanas de la persecución le hacían compañía, delante de el, el droido, con la niña en brazos.

-no lo puedo creer. Dijo Calaverite –maldita suertuda. Murmuró Karmesite por lo bajo.

-su táctica dio resultado. Dijo Rubeus –es menester que se la lleve al príncipe, un problema menos, sigan negativizando los puntos de poder. Dijo el pelirrojo triunfal.

-a la orden. Dijeron las otras 3, Rubeus desapareció, al aparecer en el camino al palacio, debió hecharse a tierra con la niña en brazos.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó la muchacha del traje de sailor amarillo - ¡maldición!¡eres tu!. Exclamó el pelirrojo.

-vaya, veo que conociste a mi yo futuro. Dijo la chica –vas a conocer tu tumba. Dijo Rubeus lanzando un rayo obscuro sencillo.

\- ¡no lo creo!¡tiara de urano!¡atrapa!. lanzó la sailor, la dorada tiara, atrapó a Rubeus, quien, dejó caer a la niña, la sailor la tomó.

-suerte pelirrojo. Dijo la rubia divertida - ¡espera!. Exclamó Rubeus aprisionado, la rubia rió y desapareció con la pequeña en brazos.

Las 5 sailors, llegaron al parque número 7 donde se encontraba el droido junto a Vergerite, en el centro de las 2, aprisionado por un rayo violeta, se encontraba un niño, 11 yacían en el suelo, completamente drenados.

¡espera un poco!¡no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya!. Exclamó Serena - ¡soy una sailor scout que lucha!¡por el amor y la justicia!. Hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon!. Exclamó haciendo su pose.

\- ¡sailor moon te castigará!¡en el nombre de la luna!. Dijo culminando la misma.

-otra vez son ustedes. Dijo Vergerite con fastidio –no te dejaremos tampoco. Dijo Amy.

¡sailors mars!. Exclamó Rey haciendo su pose - ¡sailor Júpiter!. Exclamó Lita haciendo la suya.

\- ¡sailor Mercury¡. Exclamó Amy haciendo la suya.

\- ¡sailor Venus!. Exclamó Mina haciendo la suya - ¡en el nombre de la luna!¡te castigaremos!. Exclamaron las 4.

-de verdad, son insufribles, Hachishakusama, acábalas. Ordenó Vergerite, Serena se separó de la formación y corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. lanzó la rubia.

\- ¡devuélvem ea Lunita!¡devuélvela!. exclamó Serena, Vergerite, quien se levantó con algo de dificultad rió.

-aunque quisiera sailor moon, no puedo devolvértela, ya en estos momentos, debe estar en las manos de mi príncipe. Dijo la muchacha, Serena desprendió su tiara.-

¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia Vergerite - ¡agua obscura!. Lanzó Vergerite hacia Serena.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia Hachishakusama, la cual, rodó.

-soledad nosiva. Lanzó el droido en respuesta, Amy rodó y Rey se puso al frente, con uno de sus pergaminos.-

Espíritus combatientes, vengan al frente. ordenó lanzándolo, el droido gritó de dolor.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse! lanzó Rey lastimándolo,Lita fue la siguiente.

\- ¡trueno de Júpiter!¡resuena! lanzó hacia el droido, el cual, rodó, se levantó y comenzó a pelear con las 4 a la vez, Mina lo encaró, mientras Serena y Vergerite, combinaban las peleas físicas, con las mágicas.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!. Lanzó la sailor hacia el droido, las 4 seuían peleando.-

¡sailor moon!¡te necesitamos!. Exclamó Rey - ¡tiara lunar!¡atrapa!lanzó Serena hacia Vergerite.

¡suéltame!¡maldita mocosa!. Exclamó Vergerite tratando desesperadamente de soltarse.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena desde sus manos hacia el droido, se vieron los 5 colores.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Excamó Mina, Serena asintió y llamó el cetro.

\- ¡por el poer del alo de la princesa!. Exclamó lanzando el poder hacia el droido y volviéndolo a ñicos.-

¡malditas sailors scouts!¡me las pagarán!¡nunca podrán recuperar a su conejo!. Exclamó Vergerite desapareciendo.-

¡espera!. Exclamaron las 5, Serena cayó de rodillas, en el asfato, se vieron 2 lágrimas caer.

-Lunita, no, no, no, fallé, fallé. Comenzó a lloraar la sailor - ¿Serena?. Preguntó una voz detrás de ella, las 5 se voltearon y corrieron hacia ella.

\- ¡Lunita!. Exclamaron a cano abrazándola –estoy bien chicas. Dijo la niña.

-mas te vale ¡no vuelvas a asustarnos así!. Exclamó Rey –lo lamento. Dijo la niña, sinceramente arrepentida.

¿Cómo hiciste para volver?. Preguntó Mina –no lo se, cuando me desperté, ya estaba aquí. Dijo la niña con sencillez.

No importa. Dijo Lita –ya estás de vuelta, no vas a volver a irte. Lunita negó.

-no, a partir de hoy, solo le daré mi corazón a quien quiera recibirlo. Dijo –así debe ser. Dijo Mina.

-vamos chicas, podemos comer algo antes de ir a casa. Dijo Serena, las otras asintieron y se des transformaron, entre Serena y Rey, tomada de las manos de estas 2, Lunita y todas las chicas, fueron a un mcdonalds, por un bocadillo antes de dormir, con la luz de luna, sonriendo como una venébola madre.

-bien hecho hija. Dijo el hombre pelimorado a la rubia, que había recuperado su tiara, estabán ambos sentados en un árbol, viendo a las chicas alejarse.

-nos cambiaron el futuro y tu, tan tranquilo. Dijo ella –es lo mejor que puedo hacer, estoy apostando al instinto de Black Lady, cuando las conozca, se que no se resistirá, ella es una sailor como ustedes. La rubia bufó.

-es como su hermano, pero con cromosoma x, no creo que… comenzó.

-simplemente apuesto a 2 cosas, su instinto y el amor. Dijo el pelimorado, la rubia suspiró –eso quiere decir: que apuestas a sus recuerdo. Dijo.

-en un tiempo, si, cuando los tenga por entero. Dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Cómo harás que los 2 se conozcan?. Preguntó la rubia –los caminos de Nix son misterioso hija, lo haré, solo debo…encontrar la forma. Dijo el hombre, la chica asintió.-

Espero lo logres papá. Dijo con tranquilidad, el asintió y guiñó el ojo, los 2 bajaron del árbol.

-ya verás, que si lo haré, querida Háruka. La chica sonrió, dejando que su corto cabello jugara con el viento, le tomó la mano a su padre y ambos, desaparecieron.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡el nuevo capi de la historia!.

Tomando acción y cuerpito, espero les guste mucho.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un enial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, cuento la temporada R para las fans de Diamante.

¿chanelas?.

Serena y Lunita, regresaban como cualquier otro día de la escuela secundaria, cuando, pasaron por una tienda de mascotas, las 2, miraron las vidrieras, una con espanto y otra con asombro.

¡no lo puedo creer!¡papá me dijo que acá no existían!. Exclamó la niña.

-vamos Lunita, vamos. Dijo Serena halándola - ¡espera!¡yo quiero uno!. Exclamó la niña, la mayor negó.

\- ¡ni lo sueñes!. Exclamó mientras la cargaba y salía corriendo con la niña a cuestas, quien, comenzó a llorar como una alarma incendiaria.

\- ¡suéltame Serena!¡yo quiero un chanela!. Exclamaba Lunita gritando a todo pulmón.

\- ¡no!¡no te dejaré que te malignices!. Exclamó la muchacha, chocó con alguien.

\- ¡oye!¡ten mas!...¿Serena?¿que haces con Lunita cargada?. Preguntó Rey.

\- ¡quiere chanelas!¡no puedo permitirlo!. Exclamó la rubia mayor - ¡no sabes lo que dices!¡los chanelas son inofensivos!. Protestó la menor.

\- ¿los conoces?. Preguntó Rey - ¡desde luego que si!¡son animales autóctonos de mi casa!. Protestó Lunita, Rey asintió.

-la gente nos mira, vamos al templo. dijo Rey, Serena asintió y la siguió, mientras Lunita, protestaba con empeño.

Llegaron al templo Ikagua y se sentaron las 3, llamaron a las demás y se hizo la reunión improvisada, Lunita, estaba furibunda ¡no podía creer que no le hubieran dejado ir por un chanela! Todas la miraban.

-para explicarte la actitud de Serena, es necesario que te des el permiso de escucharnos. Dijo Ammy, Lunita la miró con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente, no era esa una de las expresiones de Serena, sus ojos parecían hielo, querían además taladrar a la rubia mayor de las changuitas.

-bien, dime. Dijo la niña por fin –cuando Veril, intentó conquistar la tierra, uno de sus generales, Jedite, utilizó los chanelas, para robar energía y controlar a las personas. Lhunita abrió los ojos a lo dicho por Amy, Serena asintó.-

A mi me controlaron por media hora. Dijo por fin - ¿Cómo te soltaste? Eres incapaz de hacerlo por ti misma. Dijo Lunita.-

Luna la ayudó, la mordió y lanzó el chanela hacia otro lado. Dijo Mina –esas son criaturas de mi casa, me extraña que esa reina, las haya usado. Dijo la niña, todas la miraron.

-no sabemos por que lo hizo, el hecho fue, que lo hizo. Dijo Lita, las demás asintieron.-

De hecho, controlaron a Sammy y todo. Dijo Serena, las otras asintieron respaldando lo dicho, Lunita suspiró, cerró los ojos y una lágrima, comenzó a deslizarse mejilla abajo.

-está bien chicas. Dijo con tristeza –no iré por uno de los chanelas. Aseguró, las otras sonrieron comprensivas.

-entendemos tu tristeza Lunita, pero cuando pase, podrás conseguir uno de esos en tu casa. Dijo Mina, se levantó de donde estaba y la abrazó, Lunita suspiró.

-eso Espero. Dijo con calma fingida.

Karmesite estaba exultante por el plan que se le había ocurrido, las otras 3, la miraron enojadas.

-sabías que los chanelas los usaron en la guerra pasada. Dijo Vergerite.

-es probable que las sailors los recoozcan. Dijo Vetsite, Calaverite rió.

-fue algo demasiado arriesgado hermana. Dijo, Karmesite sonrió con suficiencia.

-puede que si. Dijo con calma.

-pero cuando alguien está tan lejos de casa y se halla tan solo, quiere algo que le recuerde a su hogar desesperadamente y los chanelas, serán ese punto que ella busca. Las 3 la miraron escépticas.

-las sailors no la dejarán. Dijo Vergerite, Karmesite rió.

-ya lo veremos hermanas. Dijo mientras desaparecía.

Lunita había prometido no ir y lo iba a hacer, pero, se sentía tan sola y a pesar de tener la luna pelota, ella quería algo que le recordara mas a su casa, suspiraba tristemente, debía hacer honor a lo dhicho, escuchaba el radio, cuano en el prorama que le gustaba, escuchó una promoción.

¡si llama usted ahora!¡se llevará un chanela de regalo!.exclamó el locutor emocionado, el corazón de Lunita se aceleró.-

¡solo debes decirnos!¡quien es el autor de Drácula!. Esclamaba el locutor con emoción, Lunita suspiró ¡lo había prometido! Si, había prometido no ir por el, pero nunca, dijo nadda e no ganarse uno.

¡si!¡es tu turno!. Le dijeron en e auricular del teléfono –es Bran Stocker. Dijo la niña, escuchó campanas y todo.

-así es ¡muchas felicidades!¿como te llamas?. Preguntó el locutor.

-Serena, Serena Tsukino. Dijo ella –no vayas a colgar Serena, te pasaermos con producción para que tomen tus datos. Ella asintió, le tomaron los datos y satisfecha, colgó el teléfono.

Al día siguiente, fue a la radio por su premio, su hermoso chanela, el cual era de color morado y ojos rojos, la controló en un instante, al llegar a casa, lo escondió, sabía que era peligroso.

-Lunita ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?. Preguntó Ikkuko entrando al cuarto –tu maestra me llamó muy preocupaa. Añadió.

-no me apetecía ir. Dijo –tenía otras cosas que hacer. Ikuko negó.

-eso no puede ser, el colegio es importantísimo. Dijo –no tanto como esto ¿no lo crees tía Ikuko?. Los ojos del chanela brillaron de rojo.

-si, creo que el chanela es mas importante que todo lo demás, iré a buscar unos mas, para el resto de la familia. Dijo, Lunita asintió.

-está bien, yo te acompaño. dijo con calma.

En el colegio, las sailors estaban sentadas en el patio junto a Kelvin y Molly –esos chanelas, me parece haberlos visto antes. Dijo el pelimarrón de lentes.-

¿no lo cree señorita Serena?. Preguntó –así es, estubieron una vez. Dijo la rubia.

-pero como llegaron, desaparecieron. Dijo Molly, Lita asintió.

-así es, considerando que las personas que tienen alguno de estos animales, se comportan raro. Todos asintieron.

\- ¿a que se deberá? ¿será esa misma gente que lastimó a Masato?. Se preguntó Molly distraída, Serena suspiró.

-quizás, lo regrese dentro de algún tiempo Molly. Dijo con calma –eso no lo se. Dijo Amy por fin.-

Lo que si hay que estar es prevenidos, esos animales parcen peligrosos. Los demás asintieron y siguieron hablando de otras cosas.

Rey, estaba en su colegio, mirando a las niñas que sostenían los chanelas en brazos.-

Demasiado parecido a aquella vez. Murmuró para si –Ino, deberías tener uno de estos. Dijo una de sus compañeras.

-no me interesa, muchas gracias. Dijo Rey con calma, la que la acompañaba rió.

-eres tan seria que no puedes permmitirte un momento de diversión. Rey sonrió –creo que me lo permito mas que tu Kimiko. Dijo sacando del bolsillo de su falda, uno de los pergaminos sagrados.

\- ¡espíritu maligno!¡desaparece!. ordenó la sacerdotiza, ante la mirada de todos, el chanela se volvió polvo verde, su compañera, parpadeó confundida, Rey sonrió y se alejó sin decir mas, Mina estaba en su colegmio, mirando a todas las chicas que tenían el chanela, Atrtmis llegó.

-mejor es que te vayas Mina. Le dijo –si, yo lo creo igual Artemis. Dijo la rubia, tomó su maletín, se trepó a un árbol y saió del colegio.

Cuando Serena llegó a casa, encontró a Lunita, su mamá y Sammy con unos chanelas, había en la canasta, uno para ella.

¡mamá!¡que haces con eso!. Exclamó la rubia.

-tienes que tenrr uno hija. Dijo su madre –es lo mejor. Dijo Sammy, Serena dio un paso hacia atrás.

-esinútil que te resistas. Dijo Lunita, tomando un chanela rosado y llevándolo haciaSerena, la cual, corrió para evitarlo, pero no pudo, hipnotizada, lo tomó en brazos.

-no hay cosa mas bella que tu, mi hermoso chanela. Dijo la rubia mayor con voz monocorde.

Luna, la cual había ido de caza, volvió a casa y se espantó al ver ese cuadro, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el templo Ikagua.

¡Rey!¡tiees que ayudarme!. Exclamó, la pelinegra la miró.

\- ¿Qué pasó Luna?. Preguntó –la familia, toda está controlada por los chanelas. Dijo, Rey se espantó, sacó su pluma.-

¡por el poder del planeta marte!¡transformación!. invocó, hizo sus movimientos.

\- ¡chicas!¡las necesito en el parque número 10!. Exclamó Rey a su comunicador enguantado.

-entendido. Dijeron las otras 3, salieron cada una hacia el parque, una vez, se hubieron transformado.

Las 4 llegaron al parque, done estaban Serena y Lunita, totalmente controladas, el alma se les fue a los pies, cuando vieron a Karmesite con la niña en una mano y con el boche en la otra.-a

Sí que: tu tienes el cristal de plata, por lo tanto, tu debesser sailor moon, vaya, vaya, 2 pájaros de un solo tiro. Dijo Karmesite feliz.

¡tiara de marte!¡acción!. lanzó Rey separando a Karmesite de Lunita y Serena, Lita la tomó en brazos, Amy se adelantó.

\- ¡tiara de Venus!¡polvo estelar!. Lanzó Mina hacia Serena y Lunita, eso, volvió los chanelas polvo, las 2 parpadearon.

\- ¡no pierdas tiempo!. Exclamó Rey - ¡bórrale la memoria y transfórmate!. Serena miró a Karmesite.-

¡se quien eres!¡no podrás esconderte de mi!¡rincesa Serena!. Exclamó - ¡cristal de plata!¡vórrale la memoria sobre mi verdadera identidad!. Ordenó la rubia, el cristal brilló y lamiraa de la peliazul obscuro, se desenfocó.

¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invocó, mientras la guerrera nemesiana permanecía con los ojos cristalizados, Serena se transformó, una vez lista, Karmesite parpadeó y continuó su pelea con Amy.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Exclamó la peliazul - ¡fuego obscuro!¡no pierdas tiempo chat!¡sal y ve por el conejo!. Exclamó la peliazul obscuro, Lunita tembló, el droido era una versión humanoide del chanela, Mina se atravesó.

¡cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!. Lanzó la sailor, Serena se preparó, dio un círculo con la mano.-

¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó desde la punta de su dedo hacia el droido.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡cúbreme!. Exclamó Amy, Rey asintió - ¡acábalas chan!. Exclamó Karmesite.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy, las 5 vieron el aura de colores desvanecerse, Serena hizo aparecer su báculo y se puso en posición.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Lanzó hacia el droido, el cual, se volvió polvo, Lunita suspiró.

\- ¡no es todo lo que sabrás den osotras conejo!¡pase lo que pase!¡te capturaremos!. Exclamó la peliazul obscuro desapareciendo, Serena miró muy mal a Lunita.

Quiero una explicación. dijo cruzada de brazos.

-yo…quería algo de mi casa y no pensé. Comenzó Luna.

¡no pensaste!¡casi haces que nos maten a todos!. Exclamó Serena –lo lamento, solo pensé que no sería tan malo. Dijo la niña.-

Serena. Dijo Amy - ¡no!¡no quería caer con ese maldito chanela otra vez!¡soy débil a lahipnosis lo se!¡pero no es motivo para estar restregándomelo a cada instante!¡si te digo que no hagas algo!¡no lo hagas!¡si el enemigo se da cuenta!¡va a controlarme y!. Rey la abrazó.

-nosotras te despertaremos, tantas veces como sea necesario. Dijo la peliverde, los ojos de Lunita se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡yo solo quiero algo de mi casa!. Exclamó la niña llorando y corriendo fuera del parque.

\- ¡Lunita!. Exclamaron todas, Serena las miró.

-debemos ir por ella. Dijo, las otras 4 asintieron y la siguieron hacia el sitio, que Lunita había tomado como escondite.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! espero hayan disfrutado el eclipse, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, quedó de lo mejor, oh si, estoy complacida, espero que los complazca a ustedes igual.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un enial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero agrandar el phandon de Diamante.

Un príncipe de paseo.

Mientras ocurría la gran pelea, Rubeus y las otras 3 hermanas, se encontraban a la espera, las mas inquietas, Vergerite y Vetsite se estaban haciendo una mascarilla y exfoliación, Kalaverite por su parte, practicaba una rutina de gimnasia rítmica, Rubeus, estaba afanado en practicar tai kuan do, el príncipe Diamante apareció en el centro de la nave, donde los espejos, servían de punto de aparición, miró su alrededor, no había nadie en el puente central, comenzó a caminar, sus botas de tacón, resonando en el lugar.

-me alegra que estén tan entretenidos. Dijo el con suavidad, las 2 muchachas que estaban en su cuarto haciendo la exfoliación, se quedaron quietas, Rubeus llegó a toda carrera.

\- ¡príncipe Diamante!¡no-no-no-no-no-no-no, no lo esperábamos Alteza!. exclamó el pelirrojo.

-lo se Rubeus. Dijo el peliceleste con calma, sonrió.

-solo he venido a conocer Tokio, no se en que lugar emplazaré la capital del planeta, así que: ando buscando y todos me han dicho, que el Japón es un lugar hermoso, así que: he venido a comprobarlo. El rió con suavidad, Rubeus asintió.

-de acuerdo mi príncipe ¿necesita que lo acompañe?. Preguntó, Diamante, hizo un gesto negativo con la mano, una luz azul lo cubrió del cuello para abajo, al desvanecerse, el príncipe Diamante, se hallaba vestido con una camisa blanca, chaqueta azul tipo jean y pantalones jean azules, con unas botas blancas, sus aretes como siempre, sonrió.

-bueno, listo para irme, ya nos veremos. Dijo y sin mas, desapareció.

Las 5 sailors, se hallaban en la búsqueda de Lunita, encontrando 5 caminos los primeros 3 y luego, una bifurcación con otros 2, las chicas decidieron separarse para cubrir mas terreno, cerca de allí, el príncipe Diamante apareció, caminando tranquilamente, disfrutando de la noche y del anonimato que daba que nadie lo conociera, escuchó un llanto, un horrible sollozo de dolor, recordando cuando era huérfano y vivió en la calle, decidió acercarse a ver, al tiempo, que escuchaba un par de tacones.-

Conejo. Dijo al mirar a la pequeña enrroscada sobre su luna pelota, lo tropezaron sin querer –disculpe. Dijo Serena aún con su traje de sailor moon, el volteó a verla y su mirada se enganchó en la de ella, la muchacha pasó por delante de el y con cuidado, se arrodilló delante de la niña, la cual, subió la cabeza y ahogó un grito, lloró mas, si era posible, Serena la tomó en brazos, la cargó con facilidad.

-papá…papá…papá…papá. lloraba la niña sin rezuello, Diamante se acercó, no era frío, aunque lo pareciera y el llanto del conejo, le dolía de una manera inexpplicable.

-ya, tranquila Lunita, lamento haber sido tan dura contigo, yo también estoy asustada, siendo una sailor y todo. Dijo Serena con dulzura,buscó inútilmente un pañuelo, bufó, cuando sintió la mano del chico, extendiéndole un hermoso pañuelo blanco, con las letras "D.G.L." grabadas en tela azul metal.

-muchas gracias. dijo Serena al recibir el pañuelo, los dedos de ellos se tocaron y ambos, sintieron un chispazo que les recorrió todo el cuerpo, por un momento, solo fueron ellos 3 y nadie mas en el universo.

-las chicas hermosas, siempre se ven mas hermosas, con una sonrisa en sus labios, que con lágrimas en sus mejillas…cuídala mucho sailor moon, es una niña dulce. dijo dándose la vuelta.

-lo haré, muchas gracias. Dijo Serena, el la miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió, siguió su camino, chasqueando los dedos,componiendo una melodía en su cabeza, Serena cerró los ojos.

-no se que me pasó con ese chico, lo sentí especial, cerca de mi corazón ¿Qué quiere decir eso?. Se preguntó, Lunita por su parte, olía el pañuelo como si no hubiera mañana, tras haberse secado las lágrimas y los mocos con el.

-todavía usas el mismo estilo de pañuelo y el mismo perfume, papá. Dijo la niña enternecida, Serena batió sus cascadas rubias, alzó una de sus manos, el comunicador, brilló de rosado.

-la encontré, nos vemos donde derrotamos a Karmesite. Dijo con calma.-

Entendido. Dijeron las demás, Serena ajustó el agarre en el cargo de Lunita y corrió de regreso al parque, Diamante se había apoyado en un poste, lo golpeó con rabia.

-maldita sea. Dijo entre dientes - ¿Qué demonios me pasó?¿por que no pude llevarme al maldito conejo?¿por que no pude acabar con sailor moon?¿por que la consolé y le di mi pañuelo? No es que lo del pañuelo fuera importante, tengo miles para esas situaciones y las letras, no significan nada para quien no me conozca, pero…¿Por qué no me llevé al conejo y maté a sailor moon? Maldición ¿Qué me pasó con esa mocosa? Por un momento…sentí…como si ella, como si yo…estubiéramos vinculados y no pude hacer nada y con sailor moon, con sailor moon, fue una corriente, amor…la amo, ella será mía, cueste lo que cueste, pero, no entiendo la reacción con el conejo, eso es como lo de ese hombre, que era idéntico a mi, una pieza mas, en mi rompecabezas personal. Dijo, suspiró, cerró los ojos, se pasó las manos por el cabello y siguió su camino.

Lunita, se acurrucó con su luna pelota en brazos –papá, tengo que hablar contigo. Le susurró la niña al objeto, los ojos de la pelota brillaron y en esta, se reflejó el rey Diamante.

¿Qué pasó hija?. Preguntó, la niña, solo mostró el pañuelo.

ya veo, así que…se encontraron. Dijo el rey, Lunita asintió.

-así fue. Dijo con calma - ¿te preguntas por que no te hizo nada?. Le preguntó el rey a la niña, la cual asintió.

-tu, como sujeto bulnerable activas su vínculo cuando estás mas indefensa y dime hija ¿Cuál es la mayor prueba de tu indefensión?. Preguntó.

-mis lágrimas. Dijo la niña –mi llanto. El rey asintió.-

Mientras te halles desvalida, el no querrá ni podrá tocarte, aunque no lo entienda, te protegerá, pues el vínculo de un padre y su hija, es eterno e irrompible cuando está forjado en el amor y el de el, lo está. Lunita sonrió.

\- ¿se hará conciente de el algún día?. Preguntó –desde luego, cuando asimile toda la verdad. La niña asintió.

-muchas gracias papi. Dijo –que descanses cariño, te amo. Dijo el rey.

-y yo a ti papi. Dijo la niña con amor y dulzura.

Calaveriteestaba contenta, el hecho de que Karmesite hubiera fallado, le daba pie a ella, para intentarlo, estaba sentada en un llugar puente, mirando del la ciudad.

¿en que tanto piensas hermana?. Preguntó Vergerite –en el poder del miedo. Dijo Calaverite yendo hacia la sala de proyección, Rubeus se encontraba en la misma, a su lado, el príncipe Diamante.

-he encontrado el siguiente punto a malignizar. Dijo el pelirrojo con calma señalando el lugar.

\- ¿Qué planeas utilizar para atrapar al conejo y robar la energía Calaverite?. Preguntó Diamante con calma.

-el miedo mi príncipe, me parece muy efectivo, sobretodo el miedo que no se admite, tengo la intención de usar a Thunder, el hará salir al conejo, con sus truenosel príncipe asintió.

-recuerda que la necesito completamente libre de heridas. Dijo el peliceleste.

-y lo estará señor, lo prometo, la tendríamos ya si no fuera, por esas malditas sailor. El príncipe Diamante hizo un gesto de para quitarle ,

-lo importante son los resultados Calaverite, no los qüasi resultados. Ella asintió a lo dicho por el.

-los tendrá mi príncipe, lo prometo. Dijo la pelimarró desapareciendo.

-eso espero. Dijo Diamante –será algo interesante. Añadió comenzando a desdibujarse su figura, como con un velo.

\- ¿A dónde va príncipe?. Preguntó Rubeus –con lo mucho que adoro la televisión, soy igualmente fan del cara a cara y una buena pelea, no se debe dejar de ver en vivo, aunque sea, algunas veces. Dijo su voz, ya sin cuerpo, lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue el ruido del viento de la desaparición, Rubeus suspiró.

Espero que no se meta en problemas, aunque, el sabe cuidarse bastante bien. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras enfocaba a Calaverite.

Serena estaba en casa, intentando hacer sus tareas junto con Amy.

-no es tan difícil Serena. Dijo la peliazul dejando el polinomio en la mesa, Serena suspiró.

-no es difícil, después de entenerlo se vuelve fácil, solo es que…es que. Continuó.

\- ¿es que?. Preguntó Amy –no puedo concentrarme. Dijo Serena.

\- ¿se debe a?. preguntó Amy, Serena la miró, no le había mencionado a nadie lo del chico, no sabía si quería hacerlo, pero, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

\- ¿si?. Preguntó Amy, Serena la miró, dio un suspiro, cerró los ojos y los abrió.

-nada de importancia Amy. Dijo y se concentró en la tarea.

Estaba muy inquieta, a pesar de por fin, haber podido enfocarse, Serena se puso un vestido rosado y salió a caminar a Shivuya, estaba en eso, llegó a un centro comercial, donde miraba las tiendas y los mostradores de dibujos que pronto, saldrían en la televisión, cuando escuchó su voz, lo que la alertó, no fue la misma, si no, el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, el reía, producto de una tira divertida que estaba mirando, de un gato intentando atrapar a un ratón, ella se acercó a el.

¿te gustan los dibujos?. Le preguntó, el se dio la vuelta –como a todos, supongo. Dijo con calma, ella sonrió.

Hay gente que no lo admite. Dijo –lo se, les da miedo mostrarse tal cual son. Dijo Diamante con calma.

-me llamo Serena. Dijo la rubia –yo soy D…Gabriel. Dijo el con calma, ella asintió, el la miraba, se parecía, a…su corazón se estremeció ¡era ella!era sailor moon, sonrió.

-un gran placer. Dijo, justo cuando el primer trueno cayó, Serena miró.

-parece que vaa llover. Dijo –ya está lloviendo hermosa. La contradijo el, ella asintió un poco colorada.

¿Por qué me dices así?. Preguntó, el sonrió.

-por que lo eres ¿me aceptas un helado?. Preguntó, Serena asintió.

-desde luego. Dijo mientras caminaba al lado de el, sin querer, se tomaron de las manos, a ninguno, le pareció raro, sentían que lo habían hecho, hace mucho tiempo.

Lunita, había ido a visitar a Rey, estaba tomando te con ella, la pelinegra la miraba.

-sabes Lunita, si no te viera de esa edad, juraría que tienes mi misma edad, es que… dijo Rey entrecerrando los ojos.

-es que tu aura no es de una niña de 7 años. Cuando Lunita iba a contestar, se escuchó un trueno, se vio, de un destello mas bien Violario, la lluvia, comenzó a caer, Rey miró el trueno, dio un grito y cayó de rodillas, Lunita, hizo exactamente lo mismo.

ILUSIÓN DE REY.

Rey se encontraba en un campo de batalla, en plena noche, sus amigas, estaban cada una, empalada en una pared de energía, a medio construír, delante de ellas, estaban las 4 hermanas de la persecusión y Rubeus, Lunita, se hallaba atrapada en un cristal negro.

-sailor mars, eres la última que queda, vas a morir, yo te mataré. Dijo Rubeus, Rey dio un paso hacia atrás y el, uno hacia delante.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Sintió como si la desgarraran, de un lado al otro, abierta de lado a lado como pescado por un cuchillo.

FIN ILUSIÓN DE REY.

ILUSIÓN DE LUNITA.

Lunita corría por el palacio, con sus 14 años, su vestido, flameaba al suelo, llegó a la sala del cristal, pisó un charco de sangre.

¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó la muchacha –conejo, es inútil que te resistas, todo acabó. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, Lunita, siguió el charco de sangre, vio a la figura desmadejada en el medio del mismo, corrió hacia allá y le dio la vuelta.

\- ¡papá!¡no papá!. El príncipe Diamante, reía triunfante, ella lo miraba desde abajo.

\- ¡no lo ves imbécil!¡el eres tu!¡tu eres el!¡acabas de asesinarte a ti mismo!. El joven palidecía de inmediato, su risa se cortaba y corría hacia el, Lunita le daba un manotón, justo cuando el, intentaba subirle la cabeza.

\- ¡no toques a mi padre!. Exclamaba la muchacha justo a tiempo, cuando se escuchaba un grito de horror, ambos miraron hacia la puerta, allí, estaba la neo reina Serena, la cual, tenía la mano en el corazón.

\- ¡Diamante!¡Díam no!. Exclamó ella,corrió hacia su marido y lo tomó en brazos con gentileza, lo abrazó, Lunita la miraba, Diamante por fin, pudo subirle el rostro y vio, su propio rostro.

-no, no puede ser. Dijo el joven retrocediendo - ¡te lo dije!¡te dije que atacarnos era un error!. dijo la muchacha, repentinamente, su madre dio un grito de horror, el vestido blanco, se manchaba de rojo, Lunita vio detrás de ella, un fantasma, el fantasma que había arruinado la vida de su padre, su madre cayó sobre el mismo.

-es tu final. Dijo el fantasma, con una bola de energía violeta, lanzándola hacia la niña y el joven, reduciéndolos a cenizas.

FIN ILUSIÓN LUNITA.

La niña, se acurrucó en el suelo, presa del miedo, del profundo terror, mientras los truenos, sonaban mas y mas, Serena, estaba tomando el helado junto a Diamante, cuando su reloj comenzó a sonar.

¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó el joven –ah, un proyecto de una de mis amigas, es inventora…ya vuelvo. Serena se levantó con prisa, se fue detrás de una columna.

¿hola?. Preguntó, fue cuando escuchó, los ritos de Rey y Lunita, la muchacha se puso pálida, miró por detrás, Diamante, quien se hacía llamar Gabriel, la esperaba.

-lo lamento mucho, pero ha surgido una emergencia. Dijo la muchacha señalando su celular, el la miró.

-debes irte supongo. Dijo, ella asintió, el repitió su gesto, sonrió dándole un papel.

-déjame tu número por favor. Dijo, ella lo anotó y se lo dejó, salió corriendo, llegó a un sitio aislado, alzó el broche.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. Serena hizo sus piruetas y quedó transformada, cuando culminó, corrió al templo Ikagua, Diamante sonrió y la siguió, Serena entró, miró a Rey y a Lunita, ambas tiradas en el suelo, gritando.

\- ¡Rey!¡que tienes Rey!. Exclamó la muchacha agitándola pero sin conseguir resultado.

\- ¡ayúdenme por favor!. Suplicó la rubia, cuando ocurrió, una luz rosada lo bañó todo.

-el miedo es un mal aliado hija. Dijo la voz de la reina Serendi, su figura etérea apareció, ella la miró desesperada.

-mamá ¿Qué tienen las chicas?. Preguntó Serena –el miedo, están atrapadas por sus miedos. Dijo la reina, Serena alzó su muñeca.

-Lita, Amy, Mina, las necesito. Las 3 respondieron a cano.

\- ¿Dónde estás Serena?. Preguntaron –en el templo Ikagua, por favor, vengan rápido. Las 2 asintieron y colgaron la comunicación, Serena miró a su madre.

\- ¿como las ayudo?. Preguntó –debes entrar y convencerlas de que todo saldrá bien, por eso es que tu y tus amigas no han caído, saben que aunque será difícil, están convencidas de que todo saldrá bien. Dijo la reina.

\- ¿Cómo hago para entrar en ellas?. Preguntó Serena.

Utiliza el cristal de plata. Dijo la reina, la princesa asintió.

-muchas gracias mamá. Dijo, Serendi asintió y desapareció, Serena suspiró.

-bien, debo esperar un poco. Lita, Amy y Mina, llegaron transformadas.

¡Serena!. Exclamaron las 3 –por favor, localicen la fuente donde se encuentra el enemigo y deténganlo mientras llego con Rey y Lunita, me temo que si no las despierto, ambas pueden morir. dijo, las 3 chicas asintieron.

-entendido. Dijeron, Amy usó su computadora, Serena alzó su broche.

\- ¡llévame al interior de las chicas!¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. La luz rosada, envolvió todo el lugar, cuando se desvaneció, Serena ya no estaba.

-tengo la ubicación. Dijo Amy –andando, no perdamos tiempo. Dijo Mina, Lita asintió y las 3, salieron a toda carrera.

Serena aterrizó en la mente de Rey, se acercó corriendo a ella.

¡Rey!¡Rey!¡Rey despierta!. Exclamó la rubia –todo está perdido, nadie podrá arreglarlo. Dijo la sailor del fuego.

-claro que podremos, podremos hacerlo todo. Dijo Serena –debes tener confiana en nosotros, pero sobretodo en ti misma, eres parte del poder, una poderosa sailor, yo tengo el poder del cristal de plata y aunque, soy muy poderosa, no es comparable al poder que tenemos nosotras 5, te necesito. Dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Qué pasa si perdemos?. Preguntó Rey.

-no vamos a perder, las sailors protegidas por el amor y la justicia, no podemos perder. Dijo Serena con convicción.

-el problema es que ellos son parte de nosotras. Dijo Rey, Serena se quedó anonadada.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó –eso, ellos son parte de nosotros, pero lo olvidaron. Dijo la sailor del fuego.

Darien había sentido la conmoción de Serena, salió corriendo al templo Ikagua, en el camino, sintió la energía de Amy, Lita y Mina, decidió cambiar de dirección y correr hacia donde estaban ellas, Calaverite por su parte, estaba triunfante, toda la energía recabada con el miedo, era simplemente electrizante.

-lo logré y esas malditas, no van a detenerme. Dijo feliz –no lo creo. Dijo Lita.

-siempre lucharemos contra ustedes. Dijo Mina.

-somos las sailors scouts, y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna. Dijo Amy, se adelantó un paso.

\- ¡tiara de mercurio!¡acción!. lanzó, Mina la siguió.

\- ¡cadena de amor de Venus!. Lanzó Mina, Lita la siguió.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter!. Lanzó - ¡mueran de una vez¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Calaverite, se vio la rosa roja de repente.

-utilizar el miedo, es un arma sucia, lo mejor que se puede hacer con el miedo, es desaparecerlo. Calaverite rió.

-pensé que estabas muerto. Dijo –no, solo estaba aclarando puntos. Dijo Darien.

\- ¡tornado de rosas de la máscara!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha, que le costó saltar, las sailors lo miraron.

\- ¡burbujas niebla de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy, Calaverite bufó.

\- ¡malditos sean!. Exclamó enojada - ¿Qué quieres acá Darien?. Preguntó Lita.

-vine a hacer soporte, como siempre lo he hecho. Dijo el, Mina rió - ¿tu? Nos dejaste por si no te acuerdas. El asintió.

-lo se, pero ya lo aclaré todo. Dijo el - ¿aclarar que?. Preguntó Lita.

-se los diré a su tiempo. Dijo con calma - ¡rayo de rosa de la máscara!. Exclamó el lanzádolo hacia Calaverite, la cual, gritó en frustración, sacó su látigo.

\- ¡déjenmelo a mi!¡cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!. Lanzó Mina enfrentándolo con su cadena,las 2 se pusieron a dar vueltas, donde peleaban como serpientes, el látigo y la cadena, se movían como un par de cobras.

\- ¡atácalas Tunder!. Exclamó Calaverite, el roido, que parecía un gato albino, se lanzó por ellas, Amy, Lita y Darien comenzaron la pelea contra el.

Serena, miraba a Rey –no, no puede ser. Dijo la rubia, la pelinegra asintió.

-así es, son parte de nosotros. Dijo por fin, Serena asintió –si lo son, volverán a nosotras, ya lo verás. Dijo Serena con confianza, la abrazó.

-ten fe en ti misma y en todas, pero principalmente,ten fe en mi,soy la princesa, la sailor mas fuerte y no lo gané solo por mi cara bonita. Rey asintió.

-así es, no lo hiciste solo por tu cara bonita. Serena sonrió, la luz rosa lo bañó todo.

-podremos hacerlo, todo volverá a su equilibrio. Dijo Rey con calma, apareció junto a Serena en la sala del templo.

-por favor, transfórmate y ve hacia el punto donde están las chicas. Le pidió Serena a Rey.

-ujum. dijo,sacó la pluma roja.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!¡transformación!. llamas la rodearon, comenzó a hacer sus movimientos.

\- ¡cristal de plata!¡llévame dentro de Lunita!¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena una vez mas, Rey una vez, estubo lista, corrió hacia el punto de la pelea.

Lunita, revivía su muerte una y otra vez, cuando Serena entró, se sorprendió y se anonadó, al verla totalmente idéntica a ella.

\- ¿Lunita?. Preguntó - ¿Serena?. Preguntó la muchacha a su vez, la sailor asintió.

-no debes tener miedo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, si fuiste a buscarme, es porque confiabas en mi ¿no me dijiste que soy tu madre?¿crees que dejaría mi futuro al azar?. Ella negó.

-no, no lo harías. Dijo con calma, Serena asintió.

-ten fe en mi, lo haré… fue cuando se detuvo, lo miró, al chico que sostenía el cadáver de si mismo.

\- ¿Quién es el?. Preguntó Serena –el, es el jefe de la familia de la luna negra. Dijo Lunita.

-es, es hermoso. dijo la rubia acercándose a el, Diamante la miró.

-hermosa, eres hermosa. Le dijo, Serena le sonrió.

-tu igual príncipe. Lunita los miró.

-se conocen. Dijo mientras la luz rosada, lo envolvía todo.

-Serena. Dijo la niña, la mayor, abrió cansinamente los ojos.

-muchas gracias por rescatarme. Serena le sonrió.

-es mi trabajo, vamos, debo ayudar a las chicas. Dijo, Lunita asintió, Serena la tomó en brazos y corrió hacia el sitio de la pelea.

En este, Amy, Rey, Lita y Mina, estaban dando la pelea junto al droido - ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy.

¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey.

Mi planeta es el guardián de la tormenta, que el trueno se sienta y se haga estallar ¡trueno de Júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡rayo creciente de Venus!¡fulmina!. lanzó Mina, el droido, lanzaba ataques de rayos, hacia las chicas, las cuales, saltaban, rodaban y esquivaban los mortíferos ataques, todas comenzaron a atacarlos con artes marciales, Serena llegó, acompañada la dejó en el Lunita,

-usa tu luna pelota para protegerte. Dijo, la niña asintió.

-ujum ¡luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. lanzó tras rebotarla, se armó con un paraguas rosado.

\- ¡ven acá!¡maldito conejo!. Exclamó Calaverite –no te dejaré que la toques ¡rayo de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien a la guerrera, Lunita apuntó el paraguas hacia Calaverite, la cual, recibió un rayo dorado.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena un rayo desde sus manos, apuntado con su dedo índice, hizo el daño requerido, una vez mas, todas se lanzaro con artes marciales por el droido.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey - ¡cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy lanzándolo.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter!. Lanzó Lita, Serena dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Invocó con las manos en su pecho, como si rezara, tras el brillo de los adornos de las changuitas, las 5 vieron, como el aura pluricolor se desvanecía.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Dijeron las 4 chicas, Serena asintió.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. ordenó, el rayo de lunas y estrellas, emanado del báculo, atravesó al droido, que se volvió polvo, Calaverite se separó de Darien.

\- ¡me las pagarás!. Exclamó, miró a las sailors.

-ustedes también me las pagarán, malditas sailors scouts. Dijo desapareciendo, Serena sonrió pero cayó de rodillas.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron las 4 –estoy muy cansada, eso es todo. Dijo Serena con voz agotada, las 4, la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Darien ¿Qué haces tu aquí?. Le preguntó Serena.

-soy parte de tu equipo. Dijo el con calma –hasta donde recuerdo, tu te fuiste solito. Dijo ella con frialdad.

-y de la misma forma regresé. Dijo Darien calmado, sonrió levemente.

-ya descubrí lo que debía, es sorprendente todo lo que estamos involucrados con el enemigo. Dijo el, Serena miró a Rey que asintió.

-yo las ayudaré, aunque sigo sin confiar en Lunita. Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero Darien alzó la mano.

-no, ella no nos ha contado todo, hasta que no lo haga, sigo desconfiando de ella, nos vemos chicas. Dijo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-es hora de ira casa. Dijo Rey, las demás asintieron y se fueron junto a Serena a des transformarse.

Diamante, se quedó en el sitio, done la pelea se había formado.

-es evidente que las subestimamos, son un equipo imparable, los droidos y ellas tienen la misma potencia, es menester que corrijamos eso, para poder derrotarlas. Dijo Diamante con calma.

-sailor moon, tiene el cristal de plata, debo obtenerlo, tanto a el, como a ella, debo ingeniar una forma de hacerme con los 2, aparte del el se paró en el punto, donde Serena conejo. Había estado.

-eres poderosa y hermosa, debí haber ayudado a Calaverite, pero, no me necesitaba aún, confío en que ellas puedan acabar con las sailors scouts y poner todo a nuestro favor, el enemigo es poderoso, debemos ser mas poderosos. Dijo, siguió su camino, iluminado por la luz de luna, quien parecía llorarlo como un niño perdido.

Lunita, estaba sentada en su cama, con su luna pelota abrazada, la miraba fijamente.

-se conocen luna pelota. Dijo en un susurro –no se como, pero aparte de esa noche en el callejón, se conocen. Suspiró preocupada.

-lo conozco bien, va a intentar averiguar la identidad completa de mi mamá y en algún momento, podría…espero que no lo haga, pero espera lo inesperado, es el lema de mi equipo. La luna pelota vibró como para darle ánimo, Lunita suspiró.

-confiaré en Serena y si alguna vez, cae en manos del enemigo, seguro las chicas, lograrán despertarla y yo, las ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, Serena tiene razón, si le pedí ayuda,es porque confiaba en ella, por todo lo que vi de mi mamá, confío en ella y no dejaré que el miedo me guíe, me rescató, eso no lo hace casi nadie, luna pelota. Dijo la niña abrazándola con mas fuerza.

-espero que algún día, pueda ser una sailor tan fuerte como lo es Serena, como lo es mi mamá. Dijo Lunita acostándose con la luna pelota en brazos y tocada por la luz de luna.

Serena, estaba acostada en su cama, pensando y pensando.

-que chico tan guapo, es el jefe de la familia de la luna negra. Dijo ella con reflexión.

-me parece que lo conozco, no se de donde, su sonrisa es hermosa, tan cálida, tan dulce, parece alguien que fue criado de un modo equivocado. La princesa clavó la mirada en su elemento protector.

-por favor, permíteme llegar a el y que la luz del amor, pueda desvanecer su obscuridad maligna, te lo pido por favor, querida luna, ayúdame mamá. Dijo Serena quedándose dormida, Luna, la gata la miraba.

-se encontraron. Susurró –no puedo creerlo, quizás,después de todo, los 4 corazones podrán volver a reunirse. La gata le sonrió a la luna, que pareció guiñarle el ojo.

-yo creo que si ¿verdad reina Serendi? Que los vas a ayudar. La luna pareció brillar un poco mas, como diciendo que si, la gata feliz, dio un maullido satisfactorio y se fue de caza.


	10. Chapter 10

La

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, disfrutando el fin de los días de sol, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Humm, lo dividí, lo siento, había que hacerlo en grande y esto, le dará mas sabor a la pelea.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que se diviertan y se enamoren de la R una vez mas.

Presentación imprevista 1.

Diamante sonrió por fin, hizo un gesto de victoria, aparte de los estudios políticos, era un ingeniero informático de los mejores de su promoción, para el, era un juego de niños, rastrear a alguien, como buen ingeniero informmático, era también un excelente haker.

-aquí estás, Serena Tsukino, secundaria Black Star, estudiante promedio de 7.1, si, no hay duda, eres tu. Dijo el contento remarcando su dirección, guardó sus archivos y cerró la computadora, se levantó dispuesto a ir a la cocina, los dormitorios de la nave eran lujosos, el destinado a el, lo era en grande, era espléndido y realmente, de el no provocaba salir en lo absoluto, mas que si se deseaba hacer otra cosa o si se tenía que hacer otra cosa, Diamante abrió su gran closet y se vistió camisa negra, pantalón y chaqueta blancos, botas negras.

\- ¿va a salir otra vez príncipe Diamante?. Le preguntó Rubeus.

-así es. Dijo el joven, Rubeus lo miró con atención ¿había cambiado algo? Es que se veía…¿risueño?.

-tenga mucho cuidado por favor. Pidió el pelirrojo –descuida, donde nadie me conoce, estoy tan a salvo, como puedo estar. Dijo el príncipe desapareciendo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Se ve distinto. Dijo Rubeus meditando.

Serena corría, otra vez, iba a llegar tarde, pero ¡tenía tantas cosas en que pensar! Ese chico, la alusinación de Lunita, donde tenía su misma edad ¡había sido tan escalofriante! Era como verse en un espejo, exactamente en un espejo, salvo por el vestido, los aretes y la marca y ese joven ¡ese hermoso joven! Que le parecía haber visto, pero no recordaba donde, Serena corría, como quien corre de un demonio, cuando, tropezó, ella jadeó por el golpe y el gruñó por el impacto.

¡discúlpame!. Exclamó ella avergonzada, el la miraba.

\- ¿Gabriel?. Preguntó –hola Serena, que hermosa te ves el día de hoy ¿ibas tarde?. Le preguntó.

-un poco si. Dijo ella con las mejillas sonrrojadas.

Que pena, pensé que podríamos caminar por ahí. Dijo el de forma despreocupada, Serena miró el camino hacia el colegio, sonrió.

\- ¿no tienes clase?. Preguntó –no,en la universidad nos dieron el día libre. Dijo.

\- ¿y eso?. Preuntó ella extrañada –ah…es que los profesores están tomando un curso de actualización de métodos de aprendizaje. Serena sonrió.

\- ¡de acuerdo!¡vamos a pasear!. Exclamó emocionada, el sonrió.

-bien, prometo ayudarte a ponerte al día en los estudios. Dijo –me encantaría. Dijo ella, se tomó de su brazo y sin mas, se alejó del colegio, Amy, Molly Kelvin y Lita, miraban todo eso anonadados.

\- ¿Serena?. Preguntaron a coro - ¿ese era su novio?. Preguntó Molly con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-parece. Dijo Amy –pero ella no nos había dicho que lo tuviera. Ijo Lita.

-es verdad. Dijo Kelvin.

Esto es atípico. Dijo Amy –si. dijeron las otras 2, se dieron la vuelta los 4 y entraron al colegio aún anonadados.

Vetsite estaba muy contenta, porque tennía la mejor oportunidad, se luciría ante el ríncipe y derrotaría al enemigo, sería lo mejor, lo mejor para hacer, sería la mejor y quien sabe, si podría ir en importancia detrás de Zafiro.

-estás muy confiada en tus posibilidades hermana. Dijo Vergerite - ¿Por qué no estarlo?. Preguntó Vetsite.

-ya veremos si te sale como quieres. dijo Vergerite.

-ve empacando tus maletas, regresarás a Némesis sin honor ni gloria. Dijo Vetsite.

\- ¡jum!. Exclamó Vergerite desapareciendo, Vetsite sonrió y siguió con sus preparativos.

-lo mejor, es enviar ilusiones de peligro a todo el equipo. Dijo, miró las 6 estrellas, enmarcadas por 2 auras rosadas, una azul, verde, naranja y rojo, sonrió.

-rastrear el punto de su poder, fue una buena idea ¿no lo crees Dream?. le preguntó al droio que apareció desde las sombras, era como un chico, morado medianoche, con ojos amarillos, cabellos morados pastel, con una cola y orejas de gato, que no le desentonaban, el asintió.

-será lo mejor. Dijo el droido con triunfo perverso.

Lunita estaba en su colegio, pensativa, por todo lo que había pasado.-seguro Serena, sospecha de mi secreto. Dijo la niña, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

¿todo bien Li?. Le preguntó un niño.

-si, si Toya, todo bien. Dijo la pequeña,meneó la cabeza.

Será lo que tenga que ser, después de todo, en algún momento, se lo deberé decir. Dijo la niña con decisión.

Mejor me preparo para eso. Añadió para si, regresando a sus actividades.

Diamante y Serena, habían pasado toda la mañana, viendo Tokio, ella disfrutaba en mostrarrle sitios como shibuya y Shinjuku, ella estaba emocionada de mostrarle la ciudad, intrigada igual, por su historia.

-eres japonés, pero no lo entiendo. Dijo ella –mi padre era americano, pero mi madre era japonesa, murieron en un huracán. Explicó el de forma calmada.

-viví un tiempo en la calle. Dijo como si nada, estaba sorprendido, usualmente, no era tan comunicativo no porque no fuera extrovertido, si no, porque el Gran Sabio le había dicho desde pequeño que el abrirse, le daba a los demás el poder para destruirte y eras débil, cuando mostrabas tus emociones, pero con ella, con esa chica, todos esos consejos se iban al infierno, quería que ella lo conociera bien, abrirse totalmente, sin mentiras, sin secretos, no lo entendía pero así lo sentía.

-que horrible. Dijo Serena con las manos en la boca - ¿como saliste de allí?. Preguntó.

-nos adoptó un homrre llamado Carld, el fue el que nos salvó si no, no se que habría sido de mi y de mis hermanos, robé comida durante esos meses, ese casi año. Serena lo miraba, sus ojos se habían aguado.

-no me tengas lástima. Dijo el con firmeza –no te tengo lástima, solo es compasión por tu sufrimiento, por tu soledad y tu miedo en ese tiempo. Diamante apretó los puños.

-ya pasó. Dijo –gracias a Kami. Dijo ella, el negó.

-Kami no me ayudó. Expresó el con amargura –Kami siempre te ayuda Gabo, el hecho de que llegaras íntegro y sin abusos, es una prueba de que te ayudó. Serena se acercó a el y lo abrazó, Diamante se quedó helado, al verla llorar, no lo entendía.

-hermosa. Dijo –no lo entiendo. Dijo ella, lo aferró mas fuerte.

-no entiendo el porqué de esta sensación pero es que, me da mucho dolor el que hayas sufrido tanto. El la abrazó de vuelta, se quedaron abrazados un rato largo, se soltaron suavementte.

-menos mal que siempre tengo uno de estos. Dijo mostrándole un pañuelo con una sonrisa, se lo dio.

-mi padre decía que un buen pañuelo nunca estaba de4 mas en el bolsillo, que era un sello de humaniad llevarlo, porque con el, se constataba que ayudabas a alguien con sus penas. Serena sonrió, se secó las lágrimas con delicadeza y luego, la nariz.

-vamos a seguir. Dijo ella dándole la mano, el asintió.

-me hablaron de Harajuku ¿Qué tal es?. Preguntó, la expresión melancólica de Serena desapareció, su sonrisa, iluminó todo el lugar, y supo, Diamante supo que su sonrisa, sería una de las cosas, por las que lucharía.

¿ Harajuku!¡es genial!¡andando!. exclamó ella, el asintió y corriendo y caminando, se fueron hacia Harajuku.

Lita llegó al templo Ikagua, donde ya la esperabann Amy, Rey, Mina y Lunita, junto a Luna y Artemis, todos la miraron.

¿no ha llegado Serena?. Preguntó - ¿tu la ves por acá?. Preguntó Rey con sarcasmos, la pelimarrón negó.

-bien vamos a estudiar no solo las materias, si no, donde puede estar el enemigo y la niña,se ausenta. Dijo Rey.

-eso es extraño. Dijo Artemis –suele ser bastante puntial. Dijo Luna.

\- ¿hay algo que no sepamos?. Preguntaron Lunita y Mina a coro, Amy miró a Lita, Rey entecerró los ojos.

-suelten la sopa. Dijo con firmeza –es que, cuando Serena iba corriendo tarde a la escuela, se encontró a un chico. Dijo Amy.

Vaya chico. Dijo Lita en tono soñador –era el chico mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, alto, blanco, cabellos azul cielo, por los hombros, corte escalonado, musculoso, brazos fuertes, piernas fuertes, pecho fuerte, labios bellos, nariz bella, todo un espectáculo. Mina y Rey, dejaron escapar una risita, Lunita palideció y Amy se coloró.

-Lita ¿lo viste o le hiciste rayos X?. preguntó Mina, Lita sonrió apenada.

-las 2 cosas. Dijo –menos mal que estabas lejos, si no, te lo comes. Dijo Rey, Lita se coloró.

No exageres. Dijo Lita.

-ya chicas. Dijo Luna, todas se pusieron serias.

-Lunita ¿te sientes bien?. Preguntó Amy, la niña no contestó.

\- ¿Lunita?. Preguntaron las demás, Lunita meneó la cabeza.

-bueno, no, tengo un dolor de estómago que no lo aguanto. Dijo sin mas.

-dame un momento. Dijo Rey.

-ya te preparamos un te. Dijo Lita, la niña asintió.

Muchas gracias. Dijo, mentras esperaba, miraba a Amy y a Mina, hablar ella se aferró a su luna pelota, Luna se montó en su regazo.

-se que sabes aggo. dijo Luna con calma –no, no se nada. Dijo la pequeña.

-te pusiste pálida, a mi no me engañas, soy un humano, en forma de gato, espero lo recuerdes. La niña miró los ojos rojos de Luna y asintió.

-lo recuerdo, no hace falta que lo remarques. Dijo con un tono inpropio de Serena, los ojos de Luna se abrieron, Serena no era tan ácida ni tan cortante en sus respuestas, no entendía, de quien era ese tono.

-ten Lunita. Dijo Rey –muchas gracias. Dijo la niña tomando la taza, comenzó a sorber el te.

-bien, tenemos que ver como ataca el enemigo. Dijo Artemis.

-me parece que ellos esperan que en algún momento el cristal de la tierra o algún otro se haa presente. De repente, la puerta se abrió, la palabrería de Luna,quedó cortada.

\- ¡ya era hora Serena!¡que horas son estas de llegar a una reunión!...¿ah?. preguntó Rey cortando su discurso, el cual, había estado construyendo mientras preparaba el te.

-siento mucho la tardanza. Dijo Darien - ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó Lita –soy parte del equipo, por eso, estoy aquí. Dijo el muchacho.

-no confías en Lunita, pero eres parte del equipo. Dijo Mina –así es. Dijo el sentándose al lado de Amy, Luna se aclaró.

-en fin, como decía: parece que los enemigos esperan que un cristal tome el control del planeta. Dijo la gata.

\- ¿lo dices por los sitios?. Preguntó Lita –así es, son sitios con altas concentraciones de energía. Dijo la gata negra.

-tenremos que sperar entonces. Dijo Amy –es lo mas razonable. Dijo Artemis –ellos tienen el mapa, nosotros no, estamos seguros que atacarán y la ventaja, es que los podemos sentir. Dijo el.

-así es, los detendremos. Dijo Mina, Rey asintió.

\- ¿ustedes donde creen que esté el enemigo?. Preguntó –no lo sabemos, en la tierra no hay altas concentraciones de energía maligna. Dijo Luna.

-por lo tanto, no tienen su base en la tierra. Dijeron las chicas, los gatos asintieron.

-eso es lo que creemos. Dijo Artemis.

-esperar a que se descubran. Dijo Luna, Rey miró a Lunita.

\- ¿Cómo lo hicieron en tu casa?. Preguntó –las naves, ellos viven en sus naves, están permanentemente en movimiento, con escudos invisibles. Dijo la niña,las chicas asintieron.

-no queda mas que esperar. Dijo Amy resignada –así es. Dijo Lita, Darien la miró.

-tu eres nemesiana ¿no podrías ntentar infltrarte?. Preguntó –no tengo el ADN registrado en la computadora, ni siquiera se si intentara aparecer si pudiera o me rechazaría. Dijo la niña en tono cortante que otra vez, fue desconocido en la personalidad de Serena.

-además te recuerdo Endimiun que quieren capturarme, sería una estupidez ir a la boca del lobo. Todos asintieron en silenco.

-es verdad. Dijo Amy –bien, no queda mas que seguir haciendo lo que hacemos. Dijo Lita.

-así es. Dijeron Rey y Mina, los gatos asintieron.

-tengan mucho cuidado chicas. Dijo Luna –el enemigo es poderoso, no debemos ser confiados. Dijo Artemis, los chicos asintieron y siuieron conversando.

Zafiro, estaba escandalizado, un día mas, el trono se hallaba vacío, sin mas dilación, Black Lady se sentó en el

¿Dónde está nuestro hermano?. Preguntó el peliazul –eso quisiera saber yo. Dijo la peli rosa.

-se suponía que tenía que estar acá para la reunión. Dijo Zafiro, Black Lady asintió.

-Esmeralda dijo que se fue al siglo XX. Dijo la peli rosa.

-no puede ser. Dijo Zafiro, Black Lady asintió.

-hay que hacerlo volver, no puede estar ausente, el es la cabeza de esta guerra. Dijo el príncipe, la princesa asintió.

-bien, lo haré volver, dame solo un día. Dijo Black Lady.

-te lo encargo mucho, Rini. Dijo Zafiro, ella asintió, se puso con magia un vestido negro corto, con zapatillas y se fue en un chorro de aire.

Diamante y Serena, se habían pasado todo el día paseando, el la había invitado a comer, ella, le había agradecido invitándole un rollo de canela, como le gustaban, el compró otra ración, al final del día, ambos sin prisa, regresaban a casa de ella, caminando con pausa.

¡hermano!¡aquí estás!. Exclamó la voz, los 2 se dieron la vuelta al tiempo, con un hermoso vestido negro, corto, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, peinada casi igual que Serena, con el maquillaje negro y esos sarcillos iguales a los de el, Serena se coloró por su propio uniforme de colegio.

¿Rini?¿que haces aquí?. Preguntó Diamante –hermano, te estuvimos esperando todo el día en casa ¡hay miles de asuntos que rquieren tu atención!. Exclamó ella indignada haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué haces aparte de estudiar?. Le preguntó Serena -soy dueño de una importante de desarrollo tecnológico, soy uno de los dueños de la Apple. Los ojos de Serena, se abrieron a un nivel imposible.

-así es, lo he estado buscando todo el día. Dijo Black Lady –discúlpame, no sabía que estabas tan ocupado. Dijo ella.

No fue tu culpa, yo decidí tener un día de placer, para experimentar el estilo de vida que tomaré en algún tiempo. Dijo el con calma, Serena le sonrió, Diamante se acercó a ella y le besó suavemente la mejilla.

\- ¿nos vemos pronto?. Preguntó –así es. Dijo ella, lo abrazó, el la abrazó de vuelta.

Prometo llamarte y no caerte de sorpresa, no me gusta que pierdas clases. Ella asintió.

-está bien, muchas gracias por todo. Dijo –gracias a ti princesa. dijo el con dulzura.

¿vamos Rini?. La peli rosa asintió, le hizo un gesto de cabeza a Serena, enganchó la mano en el brazo de el y se fueron, Serena suspiró.

-por dios, esa chica parece una modelo. Dijo entrando a su casa de manera triste.

Diamante y Black Lady aparecieron en la nave - ¿Qué se supoe que estás hacieno en el silo XXX Black Lady?. Preguntó el.

¿yo?¡venir a buscarte!¡tienes una guerra que hacer y estás acá perdiendo el tiempo!. Exclamó ella.

Perder el tiempo, es no enerar nada, ni emoción ni producción, ya lo sabes. Black Lady abrió la boca, mientras con magia, regresaba a su traje habitual al igual que lo hacía Diamante.

-déjame ver la ciudad en paz, sailor moon tiene el cristal de plata y en vista, de que tu perdiste el del siglo XXX… comenzó el.

\- ¿yo?¡yo no fui detrás de la neo reina para intentar malignizarla!¡yo me quedé peleando con la mocosa que es una sailor frustrada!¡todos sabemos que cuando sus guerreras perdieron y el rey la selló!¡selló el cristal de plata!. Exclamó ella.

-además, no veo como esa niña sencilla, va a ayudarte a buscar el cristal de plata. Dijo ella con calma.

No es tu problema, confía en mi y entiende, que si hago algo, es por una buena razón. Black Lady sacudió su cabeza con desprecio.

-lo que digas hermano. Dijo molesta.

Serena al día siguiente, tras esquivar las preguntas de su madre, su padre, su hermano y Lunita, se fue a su cuarto y rememoró ese día, al día siguiente, parecía distraída, pero su ensoñación terminó cuando vio a las enferneras.

¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó - ¿recuerdas a los chanelas Serena?. Preguntó Molly, Serena sintió un escalofrío magistral.

Desde luego que si. dijo –pues. Dijo Kelvin –parece que esos animales traían una nueva clase de rabia, por prevención el gobierno ordenó vacunas obligatorias. Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

-ya veo. Dijo sin mas, con temor al igual que los demás, se acercó a ponerse su vacuna.

En la tarde, Serena se acostó a dormir, repentinamente, su energía comenzó a rodearla, Serena, sonámbula, se levantó de la cama y caminó poco a poco hacia la salida, lo mismo hicieron las demás chicas incluyendo a Lunita, ya que, todas habían sido vacunadas.

En otro colegio 4 chicas, se habían escapado - ¿vacunas obligatorias?. Preguntó la rubia.

-si, parece que si. dijo una peliazul –tu solo eres la que se cree que son inofensivas. Dijo Háruka –yo se que no lo son. Dijo Michiru.

-bueno, mejor nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Dijo una peliverde, la mas pequeña, de 14 años, las miró.

-ellas cayeron igual. Dijo –no puede ser. Dijo Háruka.

\- ¿es que no lo sintieron?. Preguntó Michiru –aparentemente no, si no, no se habrían vacunado. Dijo Setsuna.

-andando. Dijeron las otras 3 a lo dicho por la mas pequeña, las 4 alzaron sus plumas.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. invocó la rubia.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta neptuno!¡transformación!. invocó la peliazul.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Plutón!¡transformación!. invocó la peliverde.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!¡transformación!. invocó la mas pequeña, las 4 comenzaron a hacer sus movimientos y quedaron transformadas, corrieron hacia el punto, donde se emitía la energía maligna.

Darien, estaba junto a Andrew, tomando un café aprovechando que el centro de videojuegos estaba calmado, ccuando sintió un cosquilleo, la señal de que Serena estaba bajo el control del enemigo, se levantó apresurado.

¿todo bien Darien?. Preuntó Andrew –no, la verdad no, creo que he olvidado hacer algo en casa, discúlpame. dijo, Andrew asintió, Darien corrió hacia un lugar solitario, sacó una rosa.

¡rosa de la máscara!¡permite mi mascarada!. Hizo una serie de movimientos y quedó transformado, corrió hacia el punto de la ciudad, que resultó ser aquel bello parque, aquel pulmón verde en la ciudad, Vetsite estaba exultante, habían llegado todos, todos aquellos imbuidos por el poder del droido, ella rió.

-muy bien Dream, drénalos y luego, acaba con ellas. Dijo, desde un rincón, Diamante y Black Lady, miraban todo con aprobación.

-elegante y simple. dijo Diamante –todo hecho con clase. Dijo Black Lady.

-mira nada mas, quien viene allí. Dijo Diamante –es el conejo. Dijo Black Lady.

-es nuestro día de suerte. Dijo el príncipe –así es hermano. Dijo la princesa, los 2 rieron y miraron.

\- ¡tornado de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien hacia el droido, el cual, rodó unos metros.

\- ¡quien se atreve!. Exclamó Vetsite –eres tu, maldito enmascarado. dijo ella.

-ustedes, son definitivamente el mal encarnado, pues, solo a personas ruines como ustedes, se les ocurre utilizar, el arma que es una vacuna para hacer el mal, en el nombre de la luna, los castigaré. dijo el.

-no creo que puedas. Dijo Vetsite confiada.

\- ¡Dream!¡acábalo!. ordenó, el droido se puso manos a la obra.

\- ¿tierra!¡tiembla!. lanzó Háruka hacia Vetsite, la cual, no tubo tiempo de esquivar.

-maldición ¡quien se atreve!. Exclamó la peliverde enojada.

-formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo Háruka.

-lo mismo digo yo. Dijeron las otras 3.

-soy sailor neptiún. Dijo Michiru –soy sailor plut. Dijo Setsuna.

-soy sailor Saturn. Dijo Hotaru, el corazón de Black Lady apretó en su pecho, mas lo hizo, cuando delante de ella, se vio un destello y una pluma negra, apareció, Diamante la miró anonadado, la muchacha, no se atrevía a tomarla.

-puedo con ustedes. Dijo Vetsite.

-no lo creo ¡maremoto de neptuno!lanzó Michiru.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna - ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru, las 4 se dedicaron al monstro, mientras Darien, peleaba con Vetsite.

-necesitamos a las otras. Dijo Háruka - ¡yo me encargo!. Dijo Hotaru, atravesando al droido con su alabarda, este lanzaba, rayos blancuzcos, entre beige y hueso, empalado con la alabarda, le dio tiempo de alejarse.

\- ¡tiara de Saturno!¡polvo estelar!. Lanzó hacia las 6 chicas, que parpadearon al verla.

\- ¿pero que?. Comenzaron - ¡no hay tiempo!¡transfórmense!. ordenó Hotaru, cada una puso la mano, como solían tomar sus transformadores, la luz de cada color se manifestó.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey - ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena, las 5 dijeron a coro.

\- ¡transformación!. Al estar listas, se lanzaron al ataque.

-12 contra 2. Dijo Diamante

-me parece que es injusto. Dijo Black Lady –ya somos 2. dijo el príncipe dando un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena - ¡tiara de marte!¡acción!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy - ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡quienes son ustedes!. Exclamó Mina al ver a los recién llegados, que solo habían reído para llamar su atención.

-nos parece muy injusto, que sean 12 contra 2. Dijo el príncipe –así que: venimos a ayudar, nosotros somos los príncipes herederos de la familia black moon, yo soy la princesa Black Lady y el, es mi hermano, el príncipe Diamante. Todo se detuvo, Serena y Darien, cada uno, se quedó paralizado mirando los ojos de su respectiva pareja, en pose de ataque.

-si me lo permites, yo me entretendré con sailor moon. Dijo la princesa.

-el chico es mío. Dijo el príncipe acercándose a Darien.


	11. Chapter 11

La

Ola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Que placer verlas por acá, tengan ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Andrómeda baila contenta la danza de la victoria, vestida de animadora, celebrando la conclusión de la pelea, que en su modesta opinión, quedó muy cool.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo, solo quiero que vivamos peleas interesantes.

Presentación inprevista 2.

Darien y Diamante se miraron, azul contra vino, los 2 igual de decididos a acabar con el otro, los 2 igual de comprometidos a demostrar quien era el mas fuerte, como 2 leones, se esttudiaron, buscando el quiebre en el otro, las capas al viento, ondeando como señales de guerra, promulgando su poder y su rango de nobleza espiritual, manifestado en esa prenda.

¡rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien hacia Diamante, el se movió a un lado para esquivarlo.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Diamante a Darien pero el también esquivó.

\- ¡tornado de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien dando en el blanco –maldito, recibe esto. Dijo Diamante con fría calma, pero con una inquebrantable determinación.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó - ¡escudo de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien, Diamante miró con respeto el escudo, sonrió.

-todo puede romperse ¡línea del ocaso!. Se vio una línea negra enmarcada con dorado y el escudo se hizo a ñicos.

vas a pagar por eso ¡rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien, pero Diamante, volvió a esquivar.

\- ¿no lo entiendes tuxido mask?¡tu ataque es muy débil para mi!. Dijo el príncipe lanzando un rayo negro sencillo, que hizo rodar a Darien.

-jajajaajajajajaj ¡eres débil!. Exclamó triunfante, Darien se levantó.

Puede que mi rayo no sea suficiente para contenerte ¡pero no pienses lo mismo de mi tornado!¡tornado de rosas de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien hacia Diamante, el tornado lo elevó y lo hizo caer de una manera brusca.

Pagarás por eso ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Diamante haciéndole daño a Darien, este, hizo crecer su bastón, Diamante rió con complacencia y extendió la diestra, se vio un resplandor azul, una hermosa espada plateada apareció, su mango era de oro blanco, con la hoja plateada, el mango, era una hermosa mujer, con los brazos extendidos y una media luna sujetada por estos.

-mi diosa, Nix, me ayudará a llevarte a tu tumba dijo el príncipe, se lanzó por Darien y comenzaron la pelea, bastón contra espada.

Serena y Black Lady, se habían mirado, paradas en ambos extremos de una línea imaginaria, las 2, se miraban, Black Lady alzó la mano derecha, al tiempo, que Serena alzaba la izquierda.

¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Black Lady - ¡rayo lunar!. Contratacó Serena, el rayo fue desviado al la peli rosa moverse, lo mismo ocurrió con el trueno con la rubia.

Con ese traje, no eres capaz de llevar una pelea en condiciones. Dijo Serena - ¿de las mixtas?puede que tengas razón, pero de las mágicas puedo lllevarla perfectamente. La pluma que había quedado suspendida ante los ojos de Black Lady y que la muchacha, no se había atrevido a tomar, apareció una vez mas, delante de ella, los ojos de Serena,se abrieron anonadados.

No la necesito para ganarte ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Black Lady, Serena rodó para esquivarla.

¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. invocó la rubia, eso lastimó a la peli rosa.

-pagarás por eso ¡enredaderas negras!. Lanzó Black Lady hacia Serena, la cual, dio un grito ahogado, Lunita la vio, vio la pluma que se movía con su tía, que esta se negaba a tocar, corrió hacia allí cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de Serena, las chicas, estaban peleando, 4 con el droido y sus acompañantes y las otras 4 con Vetsite, Lunita corrió, de forma desesperada hacia Serena, saltó y tomó la pluma, la alzó ante la mirada atónita de la peli rosa.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Némesis!¡transformación!. invocó, pero, la pluma no hizo nada.

¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó la niña, la joven rió - ¡sailor frustrada!¡tu no eres la elegida por la estrella!. Lunita la ignoró, guardó la pluma en su bolsillo y corrió a intentar liberar a Serena.

\- ¡no te atrevas!¡caída de la noche!. Lanzó Black Lady, Lunita vio como la noche, caía sobre ella, en un manto estrellado.

¡no!. Exclamó una voz masculina, la voz del príncipe, que de un rápido movimiento, la había tomado en brazos y separado de la trayectoria del poder.

\- ¡hermano!¡que estás haciendo!. Exclamó Black Lady - ¡estás loca Black Lady!¡no puedes deñar al conejo!¡ella es!¡es importante para la misión!¡ya lo sabes!¡es la última heredera del cristalde plata!. Lunita se aferró a su camisa, embebiendo su aroma.

-bueno, ya que la tienes en brazos, llévatela y no molestes mi pelea. dijo Black Lady.

-no mates a sailor moon Black Lady. Dijo el príncipe con firmeza, Darien, que había visto su pelea interrumpida, corrió hacia Serena y lanzando una rosa, la liberó, Serena miró a Diamante con la niña, se puso en posición.

\- ¡príncipe Diamante!. Exclamó, el se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. eso lo obligó a soltar a la niña, que dio la vuelta, como si fuera una pelota, Darien la atrapó.

-ya te tengo. Dijo, se hizo hacia atrás.

-sailor moon, acabas de cometer un error. dijo el príncipe junto a su hermana, Serena llamó su báculo.

\- ¡por el poder del rayo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó Serena hacia Diamante, que no pudo esquivar, Black Lady se puso en frente.

-las pagarás por haber lastimado a mi hermano. Dijo - ¡Serena!¡agáchate!. exclamó Darien detrás de ella, Serena lo hizo.

\- ¡rayo de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó, Black Lady rodó hacia el mismo sitio que su hermano, Lunita rebotó su luna pelota haciendo aparecer un paraguas.

\- ¡ve a ayudar a las chicas!¡nosotros nos encargaremos de detenerlos!. Serena miró a la niña, al tiempo, que los 2 príncipes se ponían de pie.

-pe, pero Lunita. Dijo la chica - ¡no pierdas tiempo sailor moon!¡vete!. exclamó Lunita, Serena asintió y corrió hacia las chicas, que seguían peleando con el droido.

¡necesitamos purificar a todos!. Exclamó Rey - ¡ahí viene Serena!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡chicas!¡saquen sus tiaras!¡es hora de usar las tiaras planeta!. Las otras 4 asintieron-

\- ¡no las dejes Dream!¡acaba con ellas!. Exclamó Vetsite.

\- ¡no te metas en eso!. Exclamó Háruka –grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna.

¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru.

\- ¡maremoto de neptuno!. Lanzó Mhichiru, Vetsite siguió peleando en contra de las chicas.

\- ¡tiara de marte!. Invocó Rey - ¡tiara de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

¡tiara de júpiter!. Invocó Lita - ¡tiara de venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡tiara lunar!. Invocó Serena, las 5 tiaras, brillaron de los 5 colores y se hizo, una súper tiara en forma de flor.

\- ¡tiara de los planetas! ¡polvo estelar!. Eso liberó a todos los controlados y lastimó al droido.

Lunita, Darien, Black Lady y Diamante, seguían peleando, férreamente, Darien estaba convencido de que Lunita era mas de lo que parecía, su actitud y modo de pelea, no contrastaban con el de una niña de 7 años, los gemidos de las personas, los distrajeron.

-maldición, los liberaron. Dijo Black Lady –hora de irnos Rini, ya nos veremos las caras. dijo Diamante, la peli rosa asintió, ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás y desaparecieron tomados de la mano, Darien y Lunita, corrieron hacia donde las chicas seguían peleando, el droido, se hallaba caído.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Gritaron el hombre y la niña a coro, Serena asintió, su tiara, al igual que la de las demás, regresó volando hacia ella, la rubia sew la colocó, tomó su báculo mas fuertemente e invocó:

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. el droido gritó antes de volverse polvo, Vetsite hizo una brisa obscura, para apartar a las sailors.

-ya nos veremos. dijo desapareciendo, las 5 primeras, miraron a las 4 segundas.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntó Serena –por ahora eso no te interesa. Dijo Háruka.

-basta con que sepan, que somos su apoyo. Dijo Michiru –y que estamos aquí por si pasa algo como esto. Dijo Hotaru.

-al menos, deberíamos saber sus nombres. Dijo Mina.

-yo soy sailor plut. Dijo Setsuna señalándose.

-yo soy sailor saturn. Dijo Hotaru hacieno lo propio.

-yo soy sailor uranus. Dijo Háruka haciendo un gesto de cabeza.

-yo soy sailor neptiún. dijo Michiru, todas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-muchas gracias chicas. dijo Lunita –ten cuidado pequeña dama. Dijo Háruka, la niña asintió.

-lo tendré, lo prometo. Lita la miró.

\- ¿las conoces Lunita?. Preguntó –de alguna manera, si. dijo la niña.

-ya nos veremos. Dijeron las 4 y en 4 destellos de colores, desaparecieron, las 5 se abrazaron.

-que espanto. Dijo Mina –no recuerdo nada. Dijo Lita.

-estar hipnotizada es un asco. Dijo Rey –te entiendo totalmente Serena. Dijo Amy.

-eso me consuela, pero menos mal, que todo salió bien. Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa, Lunita asintió en silencio, sonrendo secretamente para ella ¡había estado en los brazos de su papá! Se sentía feliz, Darien la miró.

\- ¿puedes explicarme la reacción del príncipe Diamante? Hasta donde yo sabía, el quería acabar contigo. La niña lo miró, sus ojos, fijos en los de el.

-no lo recuerdo. Dijo por fin, el negó.

\- ¿Cuándo serás sincera?. Le preguntó –déjame en paz, no debo decirte nada. dijo la niña.

-Darien, no empieces. dijo Serena.

\- ¿Por qué la salvó? Seguro eres su familia, alguna prima. Dijo el con zaña.

\- ¡déjame en paz!. Exclamó Lunita lanzándole un rayo negro, Darien cayó al suelo, se levantó y sin decir mas, se alejó.

\- ¡Darien!¡espera Darien!. Exclamó Serena, pero el pelinegro, no quiso escucharla y desapareció tras un movimiento circular de la capa, Lunita le extendió los brazos a Serena.

-vamos a casa, estoy muy cansada. Dijo la niña, las sailors asintieron y se fueron caminando tranquilamente, protegidas por la luz de luna.

Diamante y Black Lady, habían aparecido en la nave, sin dar explicaciones, se fueron hacia sus habitaciones, en la sala de estar, el cerró con seguro.

¿puedes explicarme lo que pasó?. príncipe preguntó.

Necesito que tu me lo expliques igual. Dijo Black Lady.

-salvaste al conejo de morir. Diamante asintió.

-no es nuestro objetivo matarla y lo sabes. Dijo, el entrecerró los ojos.

A ti te apareció una pluma de sailor y no entiendo por que ¿hay algo que me estés ocultando?. Preguntó.

\- ¡jamás hermano!¡yo no te ocultaría nada!. Exclamó ella, el la miró.

-eso espero, que no me salgas traidora como mi padrino. Black Lady dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¡hermano!¡yo jamás lo haría!. Exclamó la muchacha, el no asintió ni negó.

-eso espero Rini, buenas noches. A continuación, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se apoyó en ella, Black Lady bufó y también se fue al suyo, muy ofendida.

Lunita, tenía abrazada su camisa, era sorprendente, como el olor de Diamante, se había quedado impregnado en ella, del bolsillo de su falda, sacó la pluma.

¿Por qué no me dejas portarte?. Le preguntó –parece que ni en este tiempo, ni en el otro, soy capaz de ser una sailor. los ojos de la niña, se llenaron de lágrimas.

Parece que no soy capaz de ser sailor moon o sailor némesis. Dijo en un sollozo, con la pluma aferrada en su mano, se quedó dormida.

SUEÑO DE LUNITA.

Lunita apareció en el sitio menos esperado para ella, en el Milenio de Plata de la Luna, ella, llevaba su típico traje de princesa nemesiana,al fondo, se escuchaban un par de tacones, vio sorprendentemente a 2 mujeres llegar, vestidas con las ropas de sailor moon una, blanco con rosado, la otra blanco con negro, sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos, vino tinto.

¿Quiénes son usedtes?. Preguntó la adolescente.

-yo soy tu abuela Serendi. Dijo la pelimorado –yo soy tu abuela Margot. Dijo la pelinegra, Lunita asintió.

\- ¿Por qué no soy capaz de ser sailor moon o sailor némesis?. Preguntó la niña entristecida.

Porque tu prueba final será muy distinta. Dijo Serendi, la niña la miró.

-la pluma de sailor némesis no te pertenece, su usuaria natural es Black Lady, si ella cae en manos del enemigo, como si le pasara eso a tu madre, allí si podrías reclamar el broche y solo funcionaría hasta que ellas volvieran. Lunita asintió.

-entonces ¿no soy débil?. Preguntó, ambas negaron.

-desde luego que no mi niña. Dijeron las abuelas, ambas la abrazaron, cobijada con su familia, Lunita se sintió a salvvo y con mas confianza en sus poderes.

FIN SUEÑO DE LUNITA.

Serena, estaba en su cama, recordando los ojos del príncipe, sus labios, su boca, su todo, era fuerte, era valiente y aunque era el enemigo, sentía que el le pertenecía, así como ella le perteneceía.

-querida luna: por favor, déjame iluminar su corazón con tu luz. Dijo la muchacha, con un suspiro, la princesa de la luna, se acomodó en su cama y se durmió pensando en un par de ojos vino tinto.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Este es un capi cliché, estoy segura que nosotras las fans de Diamante, queríamos verlo en este rol ¿no?,

Espero les guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero re escribir la R, al menos unas 100 veces.

La bella durmiente.

Al día siguiente, Lunita, Samy y Serena se fueron hacia el colegio, los 3 caminando con calma, pues, iban sobrados de tiempo disfrutando del momento y el frescor de la mañana.

¿Qué harás en la tarde Serena?. Preguntó Sammy –iré al centro comercial Sammy. Dijo Serena con calma, el asintió.

\- ¿es que por fin tienes novio?. Serena se coloreó y Lunita rió flojamente.

-yo creo que si. dijo la niña - ¡Lunita!. Exclamó Serena abochornada, Sammy se rió.

-descuida, no diré nada, algún día iba a pasar. Dijo Sammy, los chicos se acercaban a la escuela privada donde estudiaban Sammy y Lunita.

-los veo en la casa. Dijo Serena –que te vaya Sammy, Lunita la abrazó.

-te quiero Serena. Dijo –y yo a ti Lunita, cuídense mucho. dijo Serena, se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia su escuela.

Diamante, estaba pensativo, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, la pelea contra tuxido mask, la protección de Lunita, la pluma de Black Lady, la pelea contra la misma sailor moon.

-todo esto es tan extraño. Dijo para si –no entieno el porque de la pluma de Black Lady ¿irá a traicionarme?. Preguntó, meneó la cabeza, su cabello azul cielo volando al viento.

-deberé estar pendiente de Black Lady, no vaya a ser que me traicione, eso de mi padrino, no lo pienso volver a repetir. Sus pies lo llevaron sin querer a la puerta de la escuela secundaria black star, Diamante cerró los ojos y suspiró, pensando en sailor moon, sin mas y siguiendo el impulso, trepó por la pared, vio un hermoso patio en el cual, suponía que los alumnos retozaban en el recreo, se acercó al edificio, viendo por las ventanas, por fin la vio, tomando notas de matemáticas, allí estaba, sonrió.

-que hermosa eres sailor moon. Dijo para si, mientras la miraba.

En la nave, las 4hermanas de la persecución se encontraban, todas pensativas, sentadas en el aire, mirando a Rubeus, que las estudiaba detenidamente.

-el plan del otro día dio éxito. Dijo –así fue, si no hubiera sido por esas otras 4 sailors. dijo Vetsite.

-debemos acabar con ellas. Dijo Vergerite –es mi turno de actuar. dijo Karmesite.

-espero que tu lo logres. dijo Black Lady apareciendo.

-princesa Black Lady. Dijeron todos –seguro lo lograré, no le fallaré, ya se demostró que con ingenio, hasta el mas fuerte a la hipnosis cae. La peli rosa asintió a lo dicho por la peliazul.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan Karmesite?. Preguntó Rubeus, ella sonrió.

-la energía del sueño es muy fuerte, de los deseos mas desesperados del corazón, eso es lo que pienso usar. Dijo la muchacha, las otras 3 hicieron ruiditos de inconformidad.

-es algo brillante. Dijo Black Lady –princesa, no lo es tanto. Dijo Vergerite, la chica rió.

-no subestimes nunca, los deseos mas desesperados del corazón, harías lo que sea por el, hasta darías la vida. Dijo la muchacha, las demás, sonrieron con pena.

-me agrada que compitan, pero, no quiero que se agredan unas a las otras, espero resultados, no me fallen. dijo la princesa, las 4 se pusieron en pie firmes.

-no lo haremos. Dijeron a coro, Black Lady miró a Rubeus.

-quiero que localices y acabes a las otras 4 sailors. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-a la orden mi princesa. Black Lady sonró de modo peligroso.

-si todo sale bien, nos libraremos esta noche de todas nuestras enemigas. Dijo desvaneciéndose, Rubeus y las 4 hermanas de la persecución, rieron malignamente.

Rato mas tarde, se hallaban las 4 hermanas de la persecución solas, en el cuarto de Vetsite, ella las miraba.

¿Qué pasa hermana?. Preguntó Karmesite –no se si vieron todas las peleas. Dijo Vetsite.

-desde luego que si. dijo Calaverite –llevabas amplia ventaja y si no hubiera sido por esas 4, las sailors serían nuestras, al igual que

El conejo, ese mequetrefe de tuxido mask, no puede liberar a nadie del poder del ojo hipnótico, ni de ningún tipo de trance. Las otras 3 asintieron a lo dicho por Vergerite.

-en si, eso no es lo que me preocupa. dijo Vetsite tras un suspiro, las demás clavaron sus ojos en ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó hermana?. Ppreguntó Karmesite –mientras la princesa peleaba con sailor moon, una pluma apareció. dijo la peliverde dejando a las otras mudas.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntó Calaverite –lo que escuchaste. Dijo Vetsite.

-no puede ser, la princesa Black Lady no nos traicionaría. Dijo Vergerite, Karmesite negó audiblemente,

-no estoy tan segura. Dijo - ¿a que te refieres?. Preguntaron las otras 3.

-cuando volviste hermana, los príncipes volvieron detrás de ti, un poco después. Dijo la peliazul –no es posiblle, si yo volví después de Karmesite asintió.ellos.

-a las habitaciones si, pero no, a la parte central, en el puente de mando, los escuché hablar, el príncipe Diamante tiene sospechas, de que la princesa Black Lady sea una sailor scout. Dijo, las otras 3, ahogaron un grito.

\- ¡imposible!. Exclamó Calaverite –no lo es ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo Vetsite hermana?. Preguntó Karmesite obstinada.

-lo escuché, pero... comenzó Calaverite - ¿y si es?¿si es así?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-después de todo, cuando fuimos al Tokio de Cristal y enfrentamos a las sailors, estaban ellas 4 y la princesa Black Lady, sus ojos tenían mas edad de la que ahora tiene, pero ella se llamó a si misma, sailor némesis, e intentó herir al príncipe. Las otras 3 sintieron un escalofrío de recuerdo.

-es verdad, el príncipe no sufrió daño debido a que la princesa se atravesó y lo protegió. Dijo Karmesite –y el Gran Sabio dijo que eran clones, clones de todos nosotros hechos por esa malvada mujer, para reclamar el cristal obscuro. Dijo Calaverite, Vergerite clavó sus ojos en los de sus hermanas, uno por uno.

\- ¿ustedes lo creen?. Preguntó, las 3 la miraron - ¿que?. Preguntaron a coro.

\- ¿creen que realmente eran clones? Yo cuando la vi a ella, la sentí parte de mi, que yo era ella y ella, era yo. Dijo recordando su batalla consigo misma.

-yo lo sentí igual. Dijo Calaverite –chicas, no se. Dijo Karmesite –todo esto es tan raro, el Gran Sabio nos rescató de la calle a todos, nos cuidó, nos alimentó, no creo que nos haya mentido, el dijo, que los clones nos confundirían, que era un ardid de la neo reina. Las otras asintieron.

-pero mi corazón me dice que no lo es, y que la princesa, era esa otra sailor. dijo Vergerite.

\- ¿Qué haremos?. Preguntó Calaverite –esperar, si ella nos traiciona acabaremos con ella. Dijo Vetsite, las otras 3 asintieron y siguieron divagando de los clones.

Black Lady, había salido por ahí, con una camisa azul cielo, que dejaba ver sus hombros, mini falda negra plizada y zapatillas negras, no solo paraba el tráfico y disfrutaba de ello, si no, que admiraba la hermosa ciudad mal momento, para que su tacón decidiera romperse, fue en un instante, un ligero krack y ¡blum! Fuera abajo, la peli rosa dio un gritito y se precipitó hacia el suelo, unas manos cálidas y fuertes la sostuvieron.

¿estás bien?. Preguntó un pelinegro –de maravilla, maldito tacón, muchas gra…la perorata de la princesa, fue cortada por un par de ojos azules.

-me da mucho gusto, que no te hayas lastimado ¿puedo ver tu tobillo? Soy estudiante de medicina y me agradaría comprobar que está bien. Ella asintió, el la acompañó hacia un banquito y se sentaron, ella le colocó el pie en el regazo, el lo movió con cuidado, lo tocó, eso envió una sensación eléctrica por los cuerpos de ambos.

-tu tobillo está bien, eres muy fuerte. Dijo el –muchas gracias. dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-soy Darien ¿Cómo te llamas?. Preguntó –me llamo Black… dijo ella, el alzó sus cejas.

\- ¿Black? Que nombre tan raro. Dijo el sin querer, los ojos de ella, que habían sido hermosos lagos rojos, se transformaron en 2 pedazos de hielo.

-disculpa, Black Lady es un nombre raro solo porque la gente no está acotumbrada, de hecho, si lo pones en perspectiva, Blanca Nieves tampoco debería existir como nombre, solo porque lo blanco implique el bien y lo negro el mal, según el pensamiento de los hombres, no quiere decir que eso sea lo correcto. Darien se coloró.

-mis disculpas Black, no quise ser grosero ¿me aceptas un café?. Preguntó –desde luego, una vez me haya comprado mis zapatos. El asintió.

-pu ¿puedo acompañarte a la tienda?. Ella lo miró.

-desde luego, si puedes. Dijo ella, el sonrió, se pusieron de pie y fueron a la zapatería y de allí, a la cafetería.

Serena salía con sus amigos, iban conversando, cuando vieron el letrero de la obra.

"la bella durmiente, ven a vivir tu historia de amor".

Lita y Serena se detuvieron al igual que Molly, Amy y Kelvin todos mirando el cartel que era una belleza.

¿Qué dicen chicos?¿vamos?. preguntó Amy.

-si, a mi me gustaría, llevan unos cuantos días dando funciones. dijo Molly –a pesar de ser el argumento clásico, el periódico le dio buenas reseñas. Dijo Kelvin.

-entonces, está decidido. Dijo Amy –nos vemos mañana para ver esto. Dijo Serena, sonrió pensando en Gabriel, los chicos, se alejaron, cuando ella iba a caminar hacia su casa, sintió que le tapaban los ojos, jadeó de sorpresa.

-tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero que intentes adivinar mi nombre. Ella sonrió, se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

-que bueno verte Gabriel. Dijo ella –hermosa, me encanta verte igual. dijo el, se mantuvieron abrazados por un poco mas y luego, se soltaron suavemente.

\- ¿que quieres hacer Gabo?. Preguntó ella.

-lo que te apetezca. Dijo el - ¿conozco un sitio donde se come sushi muy bueno!. Exclamó ella.

-andando pues. Dijo el, le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomó, Serena sonrió y se fue con el al restaurante conversando, riendo y contano chistes.

Luna, había pasado por la obra de teatro y se había asustado al sentir como las personas entraban en un trance momentáneo mientras el sueño mas desesperado de su corazón se dibujaba en sus ojos y su energía era absorbida.

-no puede ser. Dijo la negra gata –esto es obra del enemigo, debo avisar a las chicas. Dijo Luna saliendo a toda carrera hacia la casa Tsukino.

Cuando Serena iba a su casa,acompañada de Diamante, su reloj sonó - ¿otra alarma hermosa?. Preguntó, Serena se coloró.

-así es. Dijo por fin –debo ir a estudiar con mis amigas ¿quieres acompañarme a casa de mi amiga Rey?. El asintió.

-desde luego. Dijo, se encaminaron a casa de Rey, al llegar, los 2 miraron el cerco, el le sonrió, le tomó las manos y las apretó con gentileza.

-espero verte pronto mi princesa. Dijo Serena asintió y sonrió.

-tan pronto como sea posible Gabo. dijo ella, el asintió.

-eso me gusta oír. dijo, se iba acercando lentamente, pues, sus ojos se habían clavado en los de el, el se acercaba, ella podía detenerlo, pero no quiso, con la suavidad de una pluma, el príncipe de la luna negra, besó a la princesa de la luna sin saberlo, se soltaron suavemente, ambos sonriendo.

-te veré pronto hermosa, te amo. Le dijo, ella se coloró pero sonrió.

-y yo a ti príncipe, aunque no lo seas, pareces uno. Dijo ella, el le besó la frente y se alejó, Serena dio un suspiro y un gritito y entró en el templo Ikagua, las chicas, la esperaban junto a Luna y Artemis, al contarles todo, decidieron ir al teatro a detener al enemigo.

Karmesite, estaba decidida, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-Okunagüe, quiero que acabes con sailor moon, pase lo que pase, como el conejo no ha nacido, el cristal de plata no la reconocerá y robarlo. El droido asintió. podremos

-así lo haré mi señorita Karmesite. Dijo el droido, la chica sonrió, rio y desapareció para esperar a su enemigo.

Las chicas, llegaron ya transformadas al teatro, entraron tras forzar la cerradura-podríamos usar las tiaras. Dijo Mina.

-no, no lo creo. Dijo Amy –ya que el enemigo esperará que usemos las tiaras y quizás, tengan detectores de magia, es mejor no arriesgarse por si hay trampas y nos atacan. dijo Amy, las otras 4 asintieron.

-pues, andando. Dijo Serena, una vez, Lita hubo forzado la cerradura, entraron, miraron el teatro obscuro.

\- ¿por donde debemos comenzar a buscar?. Preuntó Rey, todas, junto a Amy, desplegaron sus visores computadoras.

-está allí. Dijo Mina –vamos chicas. Dijo Serena, dio 2 pasos y de inmediato, una pared de fuego nero, las separó.

\- ¡sailor moon!. Exclamó todo el equipo - ¡chicas!. Exclamó Serena a su vez, el ruido del viento, se dejó sentir, Serena se do lia vuelta para ver lo que había aparecido.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó Serena –eso no te importa sailor moon…duerme…duerme…duerme. Ordenó el droido, los ojos de Serena comenzaron a cerrarse, cayó de rodillas en su forma característica.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron todas - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy, las llamas se extinguieron.

\- ¡Serena!¡despierta!. exclamó Mina –no puedo Mina, tengo tanto sueño, lo siento chicas. dijo ella cerrando los ojos, se escucharon 2 risas.

-mi plan salió a la perfección. Dijo Karmesite de forma triunfal.

-sin su líder no son nada ¡acábalas Okunagüe. Dijo la muchacha –no vas a escapar. Dijo Amy.

\- ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio!. Lanzó hacia la mujer, la cual, quedó congelada.

\- ¡malditas niñas!. Exclamó la mujer,el droido sonrió, de forma malévola.

-duerme…duerme…duerme. Lanzó hacia las 4 chicas, las cuales, cayeron de rodillas, Rey sacó uno de sus pergaminos sagrados.

-espíritus combatientes, vengan al frente. Ordenó la sailor de fuego, al lanzarlo, el droido ritó y se volvió humo, las chicas sonrieron, Karmesite rió triunfalmente.

\- ¡tonta!¡caíste en la trampa!. Exclamó ella, las 4 chicas, con horror, vieron el humo dirigirse hacia Serena y entrar en su boca.

-ahora, iré robando la energía de sailor moon, poco a poco hasta que muera. Dijo el droido, las chicas se pusieron de pie.

\- ¡júpiter!¡mercury!¡quédense con sailor moon!. Ordenó Mina.

\- ¡mars!¡ven conmigo!. Rey asintió, Lita y Amy movieron a Serena, mientras Rey y Mina, peleaban con Karmesite la cual, se había liberado.

Tras irse Serena, Lunita se quedó preocupada y decidió ir detrás de las chicas, sin que la vieran, corrió detrás de ellas, se escondió en un sitio del teatro, donde no la vieran, todo iba bien, cuando vio la trampa, su corazón se llenó de horror, al ver eso, salió corriendo.

¡Luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. ordenó la niña tras haberla revotado, la luna pelota hizo un sonoro clof y quedó transformada en un cohete de espalda, la niña se lo puso y lo encendió, con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a volar hacia una latitud y longitud que ella solo conocía, la vio, lanzó un rayo negro, que abrió un hueco en el escudo de la nave, la niña entró y se coló en la nave, llegó a las habitaciones, pues, de sobra conocía el sitio, la habitación del capitán debía ser la de Rubeus, así que: comenzó a probar, abrió y cerró puertas, envuelta en el velo nemesiano.

-te encontré. Dijo por fin, el joven se sobresaltó, el príncipe Diamante leía, cuando la puerta se abrió y esa voz, lo sobresaltó.

\- ¿Quién es?. Preguntó el con desafío, la niña se dejó ver.

\- ¿conejo?. Preguntó el príncipe con sus ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Qué haces aquí?¿estas loca?. La cuestionó.

-puedes decir que si. dijo la niña, el se levantó de la cama y rió.

Eres mía. Dijo por fin, la niña retrocedió.

\- ¡espera!¡por favor!¡no lo hagas!. Suplicó, Diamante rió.

\- ¿y dejar que te me escapes? Ni pensarlo. Dijo, la niña retrocedió.

¡no lo entiendes!¡alguien que amamos está en peligro!. Exclamó Lunita.

Tu y yo no tenemos afectos en común conejo. Dijo el convencido de eso.

\- ¡desde luego que si!¡tu amas a sailor moon y ella está en peligro!. Exclamó la niña, el la miró, sintió como si un viento frío, le acariciara el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir conejo?. Preguntó el príncipe.

-Karmesite la hechizó, sailor moon está dormida en un conjuro que le drena mas y mas la energía…la vida…y ella…y ella. dijo la niña, pero se atragantó con las lágrimas.

\- ¡sailor moon está a punto de morir papá!. Diamante sintió un sudor frío, tanto en su espalda como en su frente, casi se le baja la tención, el tomó a la niña en brazos y desapareció junto a ella, la puerta se había abierto y ninguno de los 2, se había dado cuenta de que alguien mas, los había espiado y tras ellos, había desaparecido.

Cuando Darien sintió el escalofrío del peligro de Serena, se transformó de inmediato y corrió hacia el sitio donde estaban las chicas, Rey y Mina, seguían peleando contra Karmesite, quien triunfal, Les daba una paliza épica, Lita y Amy por su parte, cuidaban de Serena.

-sailor mercury ¡la perdemos!. Exclamó Lita, vieno la palidés de su amiga.

\- ¡oh no!¡su temperatura corporal baja rápidamente!. Exclamó Amy, Serena abrió la boca.

-Diamante, Diamante. Dijo - ¿otra vez lo llama a el?. Preguntó Lita.

-así es. Dijo Amy, sus ojos se abrieron –el príncipe Diamante, no es posible ¡el príncipe Diamante es el enamorado de Serena!. Exclamó la peliazul.

\- ¡no es posible!. Exclamó Lita - ¡debe serlo!¡es la única persona con ese nombre!. Exclamó Amy, Darien por su parte, se había puesto manos a la obra con las chicas y Karmesite, Lita y Amy, subieron la cabeza al sentir el ruido de una brisa ténue, vieron a Lunita en brazos del príncipe y casi se desmayan, la niña se bajó.

\- ¡abran paso!. Exclamó, las 2 se quitaron de inmediato, el príncipe Diamante se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló al lado de Serena.

-sailor moon. Dijo –Diamante, Diamante. Dijo una vez mas ella, el la tomó con delicadeza y la besó, se vieron luces de colores y Serena despertó.

\- ¿Diamante?. Preguntó, el asintió el silencio –sailor moon. dijo dulcemente, se escuchó el grito del droido, los ojos de este y de Karmesite, se abrieron de par en par, Lunita miró la persona que había aparecido.

\- ¡luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. ordenó, esta, lo hizo en un paraguas rosado, con el cual, comenzó a atacar a Black Lady.

\- ¿maldito!. Exclamó Okunagüe.

\- ¡no te atrevas a levantar la mano contra tu príncipe!. Exclamó Diamante lanzándole un rayo, Serena se puso de pie.

\- ¡chicas!¡las necesito!. Exclamó Serena, las 2 restantes, corrieron hacia ella, Darien se quedó solo peleando con Karmesite.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey - ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡cadena de amor de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena, todas vieron como el aura quintacolor se extinguía, Serena llamó su báculo.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó, Karmesite gritó de rabia.

-escúchame bien. le dijo el príncipe Diamante a su lugarteniente, la cual, lo miró anonadada.

-está prohibido matar a sailor moon, puedes desmayarla, incapacitarla, pero no matarla ¿entendiste?. Preguntó el, ella titubeó.

-pe, pero. Dijo ella - ¡es una orden!. Exclamó el, ella asintió.

-conejo, te debo una y por ahora, no te llevaré, pero recuerda esto: tu y sailor moon serán mías. Black Lady abrió los ojos y junto a su hermano y Karmesite, desaparecieron, las 5 chicas, miraron a Lunita, la cual, sonreía.

-papá. Dijo con dulzura –definitivamente, algo raro hay en ti. Dijo Rey, la niña las miró con desafío.

-es mi papá, mas bien, su yo pasado…sailor moon ¿vamos a casa?. Preguntó alzando los brazos, Serena asintió y la tomó en brazos.

\- ¿como entraste a la nave?. Preguntó Darien.

-sabes Darien: no te importa, vete al infierno. Dijo la niña, acurrucándose en brazos de su madre y ambas amparadas por la luz de luna, se fueron a casa, las 4 miraron a Darien, todos negaron y cada uno, fue hacia su respectivo hogar dejando mil y una preguntas en el aire.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y y no me hayan extrañado tanto, acá tienen otro ¡otro enial capi e la historia!.

Ah si, creo que está quedanddo de lo mejor ¡espero les gusten mis droios! mIren que salen de todo lo que puede inspirarme.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo quiero que les encante la temporada R con el bello príncipe Diamante.

Patinaje mortal.

En cuanto Diamante y Black Lady aparecieron en la nave, se soltaron las manos y se miraron de la misma forma, rojo contra vino, parecían un espejo, de no ser por lógica, que el era un chico y ella, una chica.

¡que estuviste a punto de hacer Diamante Gabriel!. Gritó Black Lady después de 5 minutos que parecieron una eternidad.

\- ¡yo!¡dímelo tu!. Exclamó el con la misma fuerza.

¡despertaste a sailor moon!¡casi era nuestra!. Exclamó la princesa - ¡sabes que muerta no nos sirve Black Lady por el amor de Nix!¡además!¡la amo!. Exclamó el, ella negó.

\- ¡tu amas a la neo reina!. gritó - ¡y tu quien crees que es sailor moon por casualidad!¡la madre Teresa de Calcuta!¡la princesa Andrómeda!¡o ya se!¡tal vez crees que es la misma Anfitrite!¡ellas 2 son la misma!¡si quieres a una!¡qieres a la otra!. Los gritos atrayeron a los otros habitantes de la nave, que no pudieron menos que quedarse boquiabiertos ante tal despliegue de voces y pulmones.

\- ¡que del conejo!¡que del maldito conejo! Gritó la peli rosa.

\- ¡que quieres saber del conejo!. gritó el peli celeste - ¡no la capturaste!. Acusó Black Lady señalándolo con el índice para mas énfasis.

¡no me señales así!. Gritó a su vez Diamante dándole un manotón a la mano de ella para bajarla.

\- ¡la defendiste!. Acusó la princesa - ¡porque me salvó de perder a mi sailor moon!¡me salvó de perder a mi prihncesa!. gritó el.

\- ¡no es suficiente!¡como la defendiste!¡parecía tu familia!. Exclamó Black Lady.

\- ¡el conejo no significa nada para mi Black Lady!¡lo sabes!. Exclamó el príncipe.

\- ¡no lo parecía!. Exclamó la princesa, el rió.

\- ¡dime tu Black Lady!¡Qué parecía entonces! Cuestionó a gritos, ella lo pensó, el silencio tenso entre los 2 y al fondo, el quinteto de la destrucción que miraban todo aquello con la boca abierta, Black Lady pensó y pensó y finalmente, encontró el término.

\- ¡tu hija!¡esa niña parecía tu hija!. Diamante se rió de manera fría y cruel, risa que exteriorzaba cuando estaba muy enojado.

\- ¡ahora si que te patina el coco!¡el conejo mi hija!¡no hay duda de que enloqueciste!. Exclamó el enojado.

\- ¡no lo creo!¡aquel rey!¡el padre del conejo!¡era idéntico a ti!¡se llamaba igual que tu!. Exclamó ella enojada, roja como sus ojos.

\- ¡igual que la maldita sailor que era idéntica a ti!¡la que no me permitió tomar a la neo reina!. exclamó el.

¡quiero que te alejes del conejo!¡no debes salvarla!. Comenzó Rini, pero Diamante la interrumpió.

\- ¡no me digas lo que tengo que hacer o no Black Lady!¡soy el líder!. Exclamó el enojadísimo, tan rojo como ella.

\- ¡pues demuéstralo!¡compórtate como el líder y no como un maldito chiquillo!¡ellos acabaron con casa!¡casi nos matan a nosotros!. Exclamó la peli rosa, el peli celeste la sujetó.

\- ¡no te lo permito!¡no te permito que me cuestiones!. Exclamó el príncipe Diamante enojado e indignado a niveles nunca antes vistos, la princesa Black Lady se soltó y lo apretó, como el la había apretado a ella.

\- ¡compórtate!¡captura a sailor moon si eso te complace!¡haz lo que debas!¡malignízala!¡si te complace!¡pero captura al conejo y no la defiendas!. Exclamó la muchacha, en el silencio de la discusión, a Karmesite le picó la nariz.

Por la diosa, tengo muchas ganas de estornudar. Rubeus la miró, le puso el ´índice debajo de la nariz, mientras las otras 3 negaban.

Por la diosa Karmesite, no es el momento. Dijo Calaverite.

-exacto, la cosa está demasiado interesante para que la arruines con un estornudo. Dijo Vergerite.

-hago todo lo que puedo. Dijo Karmesite –pues, esfuérzate. Dijo Vetsite.

-si, ya lo tengo controlado…o no…ah…ah…ah… los otros, se afanaban en taparla y pararle el estornudo.

-páralo. Susurró Vetsite, Rubeus le tapó la boca.

-por dios, no lo va a aguantar. dijo Vergerite.

-wuuuuuuwwwwuuuuuwuuuuchúuuuuwwuuuu. Estornudó Karmesite con la boca tapada, los gritos se interrumpieron al instante, como un par de cobras gemelas, los príncipes Diamante y Black Lady se dieron la vuelta, Karmesite, Vergerite, Vetsite y Calaverite, se pusieron rojas, Rubeus, su vergüenza era tal, que no se diferenciaba el rostro del cabello, Diamante y Black Lady, entrecerraron los ojos de la misma manera, al unísono preguntaron.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes 5 aquí?. Los guerreros tragaron saliva audiblemente, mientras Karmesite con la boca tapada aún por Rubeus, intentaba limpiarse salvajemente.

-nosotros…nosotros los escuchamos gritar. Dijo Vergerite, losdemás asintieron.

-por eso vinimos, para ver si todo estaba bien. Dijo Rubeus con una sonrisa tan falsa, que resbalaba en su cara, los príncipes no decían nada.

-es evidente que todo está bien. Dijo Calaverite comenzando a moverse.

-así que: nos vamos. Dijo Vetsite.

-buenas noches. Dijeron en un coro inocente que no engañó a nadie.

-alto. dijeron Diamante y Black Lady a coro.

-no les di permiso de moverse. Volvieron a decir como un espejo, una vez mas, los guerreros tragaron saliva.

-no quiero que se diga nada de esto ¿entendido?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante.

-ni una palabra. Dijeron los 5 –olvíden esto y ya, lárguense. Dijo la princesa Black Lady, los 5 guerreros corrieron por sus vidas como si una manada de elefantes los persiguiera, los hermanos se miraron, ambos suspiraron y sin decir mas, se fueron.

Diamante estaba en su cama, con su piyama, consistente en un pantalón y una camisa ¾, recordando los momentos en los que había sido amable, dulce, protector y cariñoso con el conejo.

¿Qué me pasa? No lo entiendo, Black Lady tiene razón, debería capturarla, no andar defendiéndola, eso no es normal ¿tendré una compulsión? o ¿será verdad lo que ella me dijo?. El príncipe lo recordó, pasando las manos por su cabello.

FLASH BACK.

\- ¡desde luego que si!¡tu amas a sailor moon y ella está en peligro!. Exclamó la niña, el la miró, sintió como si un viento frío, le acariciara el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir conejo?. Preguntó el príncipe.

-Karmesite la hechizó, sailor moon está dormida en un conjuro que le drena mas y mas la energía…la vida…y ella…y ella. dijo la niña, pero se atragantó con las lágrimas.

\- ¡sailor moon está a punto de morir papá!. Diamante sintió un sudor frío, tanto en su espalda como en su frente, casi se le baja la tención, el tomó a la niña en brazos y desapareció junto a ella, la puerta se había abierto y ninguno de los 2, se había dado cuenta de que alguien mas, los había espiado y tras ellos, había desaparecido.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Diamante ahuecó la almohada enfadado consigo mismo, dio un bufido.

-es verdad, no puedo dejar que esta compulsión me domine, debo atrapar al conejo y a sailor moon, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo para si, dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, poco a poco, con la imagen de Lunita sonriendo en sus retinas se quedó dormido.

Zafiro estaba preocupado, hace ya 14 días que sus hermanos se habían ido al pasado, es decir, a su tiempo original, el peli azul suspiró frustrado.

¿Qué te pasa Zafiro?preguntó una mujer escultural a su lado, de largos cabellos verdes y ojos marrones.

-estoy preocupado Esmeralda, eso es todo. Dijo el joven - ¿es por mi príncipe y Rini?. Preguntó ella con interés, el asintió.

-así es. Dijo por fin –seguro los guerreros de la persecusión han tenido problemas y tus hermanos los están apoyando. Zafiro no asintió ni negó, en su mente, las palabras de Phanton resonaron, un hombre, que había vivido toda la vida lejos de ellos en el Japón, con hijos propios, vida propia y esperando que fueran unos mágicos gatos por ellos y esas palabras.

FLSH BACK.

Al llegar al Tokio de Cristal y tras comenzar el ataque, todos se quedaron anonadados al ver a las personas que les regresaban el golpe.

¡somos nosotros!¡todos nosotros!¡deben detenerse!¡esto pasó porque Shekina y Kalona nunca llegaron con ustedes!. Exclamó Phanton.

-no le haga caso príncipe, es un espía de la neo reina. Phanton rió a lo dicho por el Gran Sabio.

-pero ¡que cosas tan estúpidas dices! Yo no conozco al yo futuro de la princesa. dijo el.

-debes detenerte ahijado, somos nosotros mismos ¿no lo ves?. Le preguntó, pero su hermano, no miró al hombre de la cicatriz, si no, a su padre, a quien los había rescatado de la calle.

-no le hagas caso príncipe, en realidad, la neo reina disfrazó a toda su gente como todos ustedes para confundirlos, son clones, debes acabar con ellos y tomar el cristal de plata. El príncipe Diamante asintió.

\- ¡no lo hagas!¡si lo haces!¡vas a matarte a ti mismo!¡a todos nosotros!. Exclamó Phanton.

\- ¿osas desafiarme?. preguntó su hermano mayor, inbuhido de majestad, Phanton asintió.

-se supone que tu nunca debiste haverte encontrado con este ser. Black Lady rió - ¡que pena!¡hubieras abandonado tu cómoda vida en Japón para buscarnos!. Exclamó, Phanton la miró.

-de haber podido, lo habría hecho, pero esa, no era mi misión. Dijo sencillamente.

-o estás con nosotros, o estás en contra. Dijo Diamante –estoy con ustedes, pero no apoyo esta guerra, de tener éxito, van a acabar con todos nosotros. Dijo.

-entonces vete, no te necesitamos. Dijo el mayor de los 3 hermanos, Zafiro miró, al que decían que era su clon, se hallaba muerto, atravesado por un rayo de Black Lady, la neo reina, se había acercado y con solo pasarle la mano, esa persona que el sentía como su propio ser, había despertado y apoyado por ella, se había marchado, vio a una peliazul, de traje azul medio con lazos claros, atajarlo y llevarlo al interior del castillo, justo cuando la neo reina, se preparaba para el segundo round en contra de su hermano, detrás de ella, unas adolescentes y la mas inquietante, una rubia, réplica de la neo reina, pero con la marca de su familia, todas vestidas, con trajes militares.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Zafiro negó, lo mejor sería investigar por su cuenta.

-seguro volverán dentro de poco. Le dijo Esmeralda para tranquilizarlo, el no asintió ni negó.

-les daré solo 3 días mas, si en ese tiempo, no regresan yo iré por ellos al pasado, tenemos que esperar aquí y terminar de finalizar la toma de la ciudad. Esmeralda asintió.

-excelente, ya tienes un plan, vete a dormir Zafiro, estás cansado, yo puedo vigilar un poco mas. Dijo ella, el asintió y tras dar las buenas noches, se fue hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Serena y Lunita se fueron a la escuela juntas, Samy ya había salido y ellas 2, iban un poco tarde, pero no demasiado como para salir corriendo como algunos días, cada una iba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, Serena recordaba los ojos del príncipe de la luna negra, su beso, era una sensación familiar, pero no sabía de donde, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿donde había sentido esos labios?¡donde esa forma de besar? Porque no era la primera vez que la besaban así, Lunita, por su parte, con mucho embelezo, recordaba los brazos de su padre, la sensación de protección aunque supiera que el iba a cazarla, como las defendió a las 2 del droido, cuando le dio el pañuelo, el perfume de su camisa, ella se sentía en la gloria y con solo esos pellizcos, era capaz de soportar la ausencia de su padre, hasta volver a casa.

-ya llegamos. Dijo Serena - ¿pasas por mi?. Preguntó Lunita.

-desde luego que si. dijo Serena con alegría guiñándole el ojo.

-ya sabes que debo cuidar de ti. Dijo la mayor, la menor asintió.

-bien, te veo a mmediodía ¡te quiero!. Exclamó –yo igual Lunita. Dijo Serena abrazándola tras haberse agachado, Lunita la apretó fuertemente y se fue al colegio tras soltarla,Serena, siguió su camino, repasándose una y otra vez los labios, pensando en el príncipe de la luna negra y preguntándose una vez mas, porqué ese beso le sabía tan familiar.

Vergerite estaba junto a sus hermanas y a Rubeus, era evidente el silencio tenso, nadie quería hablar de lo que habían escuchado y visto.

-entonces ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto?. preguntó por fin la peli azul claro, Rubeus alzó el mapa con un gesto de la mano.

-es este. dijo por fin, las chicas lo miraron.

-vamos a superponerlo en el mapa actual de Tokio. dijo Calaverite, así lo hicieron, los 5 se quedaron anonadados.

-es un local de entretenimiento. Dijo Vetsite –adéntrate, quiero ver que es. Dijo Vergerite, la súper computadora lo hizo, vio la pista descongelada, los ojos de las 4 se abrieron.

-es una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Dijo Karmesite, las otras, asintieron.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hermana?. Preguntó Calaverite –voy a juntar 2 pasiones de todo el mundo, una obra de amor y un espectáculo sobre hielo. dijo Vergerite.

-recuerda que hay que atrapar al conejo. Dijo Karmesite, la peli azul claro asintió.

-lo recuerdo, se que lo haré, con lo de Okunagüe, la niña estará mas sensible al tema, además ¿Quién no ama las películas de disney?. Preguntó con diversión.

-sin contar de que las lunenses son afectas al patinaje artístico. Dijo el pelirrojo.

-así es. Dijo Vergerite, los demás sonrieron.

-entonces, será una experiencia mas que agradable. Dijo Calaverite, Rubeus asintió.

-ponte a ello entonces, mi querida Vergerite. Ella sonrió.

-a la orden. Dijo, desapareció, las otras 3 la imitaron, Karmesite se dio la vuelta, cayendo en los brazos de Rubeus.

-te noto preocupada. Dijo el pelirrojo a la peli azul obscuro.

-es que…me puso a pensar lo que discutieron los príncipes ayer. Dijo ella.

-lo se, pero juramos obedecer. Dijo el -¿y que si Phanton tenía razón?. Preguntó ella.

-entonces, ellos deberán decírnoslo. Karmesite meneó la cabeza, esa respuesta no la satisfacía.

-escucha amor, el planeta fue destruido, queremos venganza y a menos, que haya algo realmente pesado, como para justificar el cambio de bando, debemos seguir con lo que estamos haciendo. Ella suspiró.

-pero ¿Qué de la niña?¿que de las actitudes del príncipe? Hay algo mas Rub, algo mas que no sabemos. El suspiró con cansancio.

-deja que ellos lo arreglen, cuando lo hagan, nosotros nos enteraremos. La besó para acallar las dudas, pero Karmesite, no estaba convencida del asunto, mas sin embargo, se dedicó a los besos con su amado novio.

Unos días mas tarde, Serena estaba con sus amigos en el patio - ¿ya vieron el nuevo espectáculo?. preguntó Molly.

¿Cuál?. Preguntó Lita –el de la bella durmiente de Disney. dijo ella, Serena sintió el escalofrío junto a los labios y el abrazo del príncipe de la luna negra.

-pues, no hemos escuchado nada acerca de ese espectáculo. Dijo Amy.

-eso es normal. Dijo Kelvin –se ha mantenido en un gran secreto, debido a sus rumores, los cuales, han sido de lo mas espectaculares. Lita abrió los ojos como las demás.

\- ¿Cuáles son esos rumores?. Preguntó –ah ¡son de lo mas increíbles!. Exclamó Kelvin.

-es un parque sobre hielo. Las chicas lo miraron como no entendiendo.

-tu pasas al primer espacio donde alquilas los patines y compras la mercancía, tienes 2 caminos, si vas al espectáculo, el de la izquierda, que parece el cielo y si vas al parque que hay, el de la derecha, verás el castillo de la princesa, el de Maléfica, el bosque y donde peleó el príncipe con el dragón las chicas abrieron los ojos.

¿Cómo sabes tu eso Kelvin?¿no te lo estarás inventando?. Le preguntó Molly.

-desde luego que no señorita Molly, lo se, porque mi padre estubo con la inversionista del proyecto. Las chicas asintieron.

-bueno, deberíamos ir. Dijo Lita.

-ante un evento tan grande,

probablemente todas las entradas ya estén vendidas. dijo Amy.

¿Qué de ti Molly? Preguntó Serena, la pelirroja se sonrrojó.

-verás Serena, mi madre fue comisionada para diseñar las joyas, ella y yo, vamos a ir. djo la muchacha.

-ah, que pena. Dijo la rubia - ¿pero su padre no podrá conseguirle alguna entrada señorita Serena?. Preguntó Kelvin.

-si no lo hizo para aquel baile, dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo dijo la rubia con tristeza.

-ya será para la otra. Dijo Molly.

\- desde cuando se está construyendo este proyecto?. Preguntó Amy de repente.

-no entiendo tu pregunta. Dijo Molly –desde siempre claro está. Dijo Kelvin, las chicas, se miraron.

-ya veo. dijo Amy por fin, Serena y Lita asintieron y siguieron conversando con los demás.

A la salida, se reunieron ellas 3 caminando hacia el centro de juegos.

-es muy raro. dijo Amy –así es, tiene toda la pinta de ser un establecimiento del enemigo. Dijo Lita.

-hay que ir a comprobarlo. Dijo Serena, Amy asintió.

-lo peor que pueda pasar, es que nos equivoquemos. Dijo la rubia.

-ya hablé con Mina y Rey, vienen para acá. Dijo Lita, las 2 asintieron.

-no queda mas que esperar. Dijo Serena.

-iré por los sándwiches y las malteadas. Dijo Amy, las otras 2 asintieron y ella se alejó.

Vergerite estaba muy contenta, a su lado, se encontraba un droido idéntico a aquella famosa bruja.

-todo está preparado Malefic. Dijo la muchacha.

-así es, señorita Vergerite. Dijo el droido –será fantástico, tomaremos la energía y esta vez, acabaremos con las sailors scouts. Dijo la muchacha.

-eso espero. Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, Vergerite se dio la vuelta.

-príncipe Diamante, no lo esperaba. Dijo la muchacha un poco abochornada.

-lo se, pero como aún no he vuelto al siglo XXX, decidí que loo mejor, era estar al pendiente. La chica asintió.

-quiero que captures a sailor moon, La encierres en un cristal y la mandes a la nave. La muchacha asintió.

-se hará como diga príncipe. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-eso espero. dijo con calma alejándose de la chica.

\- ¿a donde va?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-a explorar el mundo que creaste. Dijo el con calma, ella asintió y el se alejó a ver el sitio.

Karmesite apareció en Némesis, en el centro del pueblo, caminó sin hablar con nadie y llegó a aquella casa, tocó la puerta, le abrieron y los ojos azules del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa.

-vaya, de todas las personas que esperaba que me tocaran la puerta, no esperaba que fueras tu Karmesite Morginstar. Dijo Phanton.

-lo se, quiero que hablemos ¿tienes tiempo?. Preguntó ella, el asintió.

-siempre tengo tiempo, pasa. Dijo, Karmesite entró y se sentó.

-han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas. Dijo sin preámbulo, el asintió.

-cosas como: reconocer al príncipe en el rey, haber visto las actitudes de padre que tiene el con el conejo y la aparición de la pluma de la princesa Black Lady. Dijo, la muchacha se quedó anonadada.

\- ¿Cómo lo?. Preguntó –siempre estoy informado. dijo el con calma.

-ya veo. Dijo ella anonadada –pues si, eso es, tengo muchas dudas. Confirmó por fin.

-de confirmártelas ¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto?. Preguntó el –no lo se. dijo ella por fin.

-pues, entonces, no puedo confirmarte nada. Dijo el con calma.

\- ¡pero si ya lo hiciste!. Exclamó ella.

-así es, pero los orígenes son tan importantes como loos porqués. Dijo el, Karmesite se molestó y desapareció.

-ojalá abrieran los ojos de Phanton con tristeza.

Al llegar a casa, Lunita recibió una gran sorpresa, lo primero que sintió, fue que le tapaban los ojos.

-adivina ¿Quién soy?. Preguntó Sammy con voz gravemente falsa, la niña fingió pensar.

-mmm ¿tío Kengi?. Preguntó –no, vuelve a tratar. Dijo el.

\- ¿el amigo de Serena!. Preguntó una vez mas.

-no, no lo soy. Dijo Sammy tras reír - ¡ya se!¡Sammyh!. exclamó dándose la vuelta.

\- ¡así es!. Exclamó el contento, ella rió, el lo hizo igual.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa me tienes Sammy?. Preguntó Lunita –como ya sabes, soy fan de un programa de concursos llamado "llama sabia". Dijo el, ella asintió.

-claro que se cual es, llamas y si quedas, concuras por teléfono con una androide llamada Uriko chan. Dijo ella con calma.

-pues ¿a que no sabes?. Preguntó el, ella negó.

\- ¡gané!. Exclamó Sammy desbordando felicidad, los ojos y la boca de Lunita se abrieron de asombro.

-muchas felicidades. Dijo feliz abrazándolo.

-pero ¿a que no sabes lo mejor?. Preguntó el emocionado , la pequeña negó.

\- ¡tengo 2 entradas para la bella durmiente sobre hielo!. Los ojos de Lunita se abrieron sorprendidos, sonrió, abrazó su pelota y dio un par de saltos.

\- ¡no lo puedo creer!¡magnífico!¡genial!. exclamó, Sammy rió y la abrazó mas fuerte.

\- ¡iremos los 2 juntos!. Le dijo, la niña asintió y siguió bailando en la sala junto a su tío y en presencia de sus abuelos.

Las chicas, por fin, se habían reunido en el salón de videojuegos junto a Darien, quien había ido por cortesía de Mina, la cual, no creyó correcto dejarlo fuera.

-así que: piensas que podría ser obra del enemigo. Le dijo Darien a Serena, la cual, miró a Rey, que al parecer, estaba muy interesada en la noticia.

-solo respaldo el pensamiento de Amy. dijo la muchacha –pero es que es sospechoso. Añadió.

-es verdad, un evento como ese, sería ampliamente publicitado. Dijo Mina.

-yo no he visto nada en la televisión. Dijo Lita –lo mejor que podemos hacer, es investigar. Dijo Rey, las otras 4 asintieron.

-me encargaré de librarles el camino. Dijo Darien –cuando lo haya hecho, podrán ir. Agregó, las 4 asintieron.

\- ¿crees que puedes hacerlo hoy?. Preguntó Amy –desde luego, será pan comido. Dijo Darien, las demás asintieron.

-entonces ¿vamos esta noche?. Preguntó Serena.

-así es. debemos ir. Dijeron las demás, la rubia de las chunguitas asintió y siguieron conversando.

Cuando Serena llegó a casa, preguntó por Lunita –salieron hija. Dijo su madre.

¿y eso? . preguntó la muchacha confundida.

-Sammy se ganó unas entradas para el espectáculo sobre hielo. Dijo calmadamente Ikuko, Serena asintió, corrió a su cuarto y se cambió, salió sin decir mas, con el corazón en un puño hacia el lugar.

Black Lady estaba maravillada por el hermoso lugar que había construido Vergerite, de hecho, parecía un lugar encantado.

-que sorprendente que la maldad pueda esconderse en un sitio tan inocente. Dijo la peli rosa, sonrió.

-hemos obtenido grandes cantidades de energía y pronto, la cabeza de 4 sailors scouts. Aseguró, detrás de ella, su hermano se aclaró.

-es un lugar hermoso ¿no lo crees así Rini?. Preguntó el príncipe con calma.

-es sumamente hermoso. Dijo ella de acuerdo - ¿te parece si patinamos?. Le preguntó Diamante, Black Lady asintió y fueron al escenario del showw a patinar, a ver los mecanismos y a maravillarse, de lo bien diseñado que estaba todo.

Serena, estaba junto a las chicas, en un lateral del lugar, las 5 sacaron las plumas.

¡poder lunar!. Invocó Serena - ¡poder de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

-¡poder de marte!. Invocó Rey ¡poder de júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡poder de venus!. Invocó Mina.

¡transfórmame en un miembro del ballet del espectáculo!. Las 5 tomaron papeles, las 3 primeras de hadas, Lita de la reina y Mina de la princesa.

-pero ¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó Serena –supongo que se adaptan a las personalidades. Dijo Mina.

-no lo creo. Dijo Lita –mas bien, me parece que son los personajes faltantes. Agregó.

-bueno, vamos, no tenemos mas que hacer. Dijo Rey con su encantador vestido rojo, las 5 entraron y comenzaron a prepararse para el espectáculo, Vergerite estaba complacida.

-que extraño, a esas 5 no las había contratado. Dijo con calma, meneó la cabeza.

-no importa, nadie sospechará de esto. añadió con calma.

Lunita y Sammy habían ido al parque, disfrutado de el y jugado en todo lo que se les ocurrió, cuando sonó el estribillo de Disney, se dirigieron hacia sus asientos, Darien, que se había infiltrado como un común espectador, esperó en el parque por si algo pasaba, todos al entrar, habían recibidó un brazalete, dorado para el show, azul para el parque y rojo para todo, el pidió un café y se sentó a seguir mirando.

El espectáculo se desarrollaba con gran belleza y armonía, una de las habilidades de la pluma, era la de conferir las dotes del personaje suplantado al portador y añadido a las naturales de las sailors en patinaje, daban un estupendo resultado.

-todo está saliendo bien. Dijo Serena –asík es. dijo Amy, cuando Maléfica llegó a escena, para capturar a Aurora, fue que todo salió mal, la energía verde de la bruja, hizo la rueca de madera, Mina, fue tocada por su energía en ese momento, Amy vio como todos los brazaletes brillaban de verde y todos se levantaban con el dedo índice de la mano derecha extendido, la bruja sonrió.

-tocad el uso. Le dijo a Mina –tocadlo ya. La aludida lo hizo y cayó dormida.

-no puede ser, es cosa del enemigo. Dijo Serena –me parece que el sospecha de nosotras. Dijo Lita.

-hora de ir a transformarnos chicas. Dijo Rey, las demás hicieron sus partes y todas, salvo Mina, salieron del escenario.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Amy - ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder estelr de júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invocó Serena a la par de todas, cada una hizo sus movimientos.

-lo sabía. Dijo Vergerite para si.

-no eran chicas comunes. añadió.

\- ¡espera un poco!. Exclamó Serena –no dejaremos que conviertas un hermoso relato de amor en una trampa mortal para el mal, soy una sailor scout que lucha, por el amor y la justicia. Dijo Serena, hizo su pose.

\- ¡soy sailor moon!. Exclamó dibujando su símbolo.

-sailor moon te castigará, en el nombre de la luna. Dijo finalizando su pose.

-con que tu no eras sailor moon, he hechizado a la equivocada. Dijo Vergerite a la dormida rubia del lazo rojo.

-nosotras tampoco te dejaremos. Dijeron las 3 restantes saltando, las cuchillas, se les habían puesto, al terminar sus transformaciones.

\- ¡sailor mercury!. Dijo Amy - ¡sailor mars!. Dijo Rey.

\- ¡sailor júpiter!. Dijo Lita, cada una finalizando su pose.

-en el nombre de la luna, te castigaremos. Dijeron las 3 a coro, Vergerite rió.

-son muy divertidas, eso lo juro, sal de ah´í Malefic, acaba con ellas. El droido adquirió su cristal identificativo y se lanzó por las 3 sailors, Serena patinó hasta Vergerite y se puso a pelear con ella.

-que suerte tienes de que el príncipe te quiera, si no, ya estarías muerta ¡agua obscura!. Lanzó la peli azul hacia la rubia.

\- ¿me quiere?. Preguntó Serena –por eso, es que tu amiga está dormida, erróneamente creía que eras tu. Dijo ella - ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó Serena hacia Vergerite.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey hacia el droido.

-sueño del cuento. dijo el droido lanzando hacia Rey, un rayo verde, el cual, ella esquivó moviéndose.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia el droido, las 3 combinaron las técnicas mágicas con las corporales, hacieno un despliegue realmente impresionante, como coreografiado.

Malditas sean. Dijo Vergerite - ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena hacia la peli azul.

¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Vergerite hacia Serena, esta, esquivó dando una vuelta ágil y se lanzó por la peli azul con puños y patadas, haciendo piruetas realmente asombrosas en la pelea.

Luna y Artemis, habían seguido a las chicas, habían visto a todos desmayados, el gato blanco miró a la gata negra.

-despierta a Endimiun, yo lo haré con Mina. Luna lo miró dubitativa.

\- ¿crees que funcione?. Preguntó –lo creo, ninguno tiene pareja. dijo Artemis, ella se dirigió a Darien y le pasó la lengua por la mejilla, pero el jhoven no despertó.

\- ¡miiiiaaaauuuu!. Exclamó la gata indignada, dio un par de vueltas.

-espero que tu, si tengas mas suerte con Mina, el si tiene pareja. Dijo Luna muerta de la indignación, sentándose impotente en frente del dormido joven.

Las sailors, seguían peleando fuertemente - ¡necesitamos a sailor venus!. Exclamó Lita.

¿tu planeas besarla?. Preguntó Rey - ¡tiara de marte!¡acción!. lanzó.

¡no!¡de ninguna manera!¡tiara de júpiter!¡polvo estelar!. Lanzó hacia la dormida sailor, pero esta, no reaccionó.

¡no creo que esto pueda hacerse sin cumplir el precepto del hechizo!¡tiara de mercurio!¡acción!. lanzó Amy hacia el droido, el cual, cayó.

\- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó hacia el droido.

¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey.

¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

¡no van a poder hacer nada!. Exclamó Vergerite con triunfo, Serena sonrió.

-ya lo veremos ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanó la rubia, un rayo rosado blanco, desde sus manos, tras las chunguitas haber brillado de rojo, Vergerite cayó y dio una vuelta.

-maldita seas. Dijo limpiándose la sangre, la pelea siguió, Serena continuó peleando con ella, Artemis vio ese panemoniun y corrió mas hacia Mina si era posible.rápido

-vamos Mina ¡debes despertar!. Exclamó el lamiéndole la mejilla, Mina se quejó y despertó.

\- ¿Artemis?preguntó - ¡no hay tiempo!¡debes transformarte!. Exclamó el, ella asintió, se levantó y salió en veloz carrera hacia un lugar solitario, alzó su pluma naranja.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!¡transformación!. hizo sus movimientos y quedó lista, corrió hacia las chicas.

\- ¡que bueno que te despiertas!. Exclamó Rey - ¡llegas tarde!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡lo siento mucho!¡por primera vez en mi vida!¡no es mi culpa quedarme dormida!. Exclamó Mina.

-eso es verdad. Dijo Amy –remátalo para que Serena pueda añadir su poder y luego acabarlo, voy a cubrirla. Dijo, Mina asintió.

\- ¡cascada de venus!. Lanzó hacia el - ¡tiara de venus!¡acción!. las 3 vieron como el aura estaba casi rot, solo faltaban 2 poderes de Serena, Amy llegó hacia la pelea y la empujó, Serena dio una vuelta por todo el circuito, se acercó al droido.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó hacia el droido, por fin, el aura se rompió.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó hacia el, el cual, quedó destruido, las 5 celebraron, Vergerite se alejó de Amy.

\- ¡me las pagarán malditas!. Exclamó desapareciendo, todo el mundo despertó al tiempo en que las estructuras comenzaran a temblar.

\- ¡por favor!. Exclamó Serena con la voz amplificada por sus adornos - ¡sigan a sailor mercuryy sailor mars hacia la salida!. Todos asintieron, Amy y Rey se pusieron en cabeza y sacaron a todos.

-Mina, corre y ve si Darien está bien, Lita, cúbreme la espalda. Dijo Serena corriendo hacia las gradas, donde Lunita despertaba, la rubia hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, Sammy iba a protestar corrió pero Amy le tomó la mano.

-sígueme por favor. Dijo –pe, pero mi hermana. Dijo el.

-tiara de mercurio, polvo estelar. Lanzó Amy desde la joya de la tiara, lo cual, dejó a Sammy susceptible a sus órdenes, el la siguió dócilmente.

\- ¿Qué pasó sailor moon?. Preguntó Lunita –la familia blac moon. Dijo ella con calma, saliendo del otro lado del sitio, con Lita detrás

Mina llegó al parque, donde todos despertaban, localizó a Darien, que se movía.

-vámonos. Le dijo, el asintió y salieron de allí, seguidos de los demás justo a tiempo, cuando la estructura colapsaba.

Diamante y Black Lady, lo habían visto todo desde la nave en compañía de Rubeus.

-esas sailors, tienen una mezcla de buena suerte y habilidad. Dijo el pelirrojo.

-así es. Dijo la peli rosa.

-pero debemos imponernos, cueste lo que cueste. dijo el peliceleste, dio un suspiro.

-"sailor moon, serás mía, cueste lo que cueste". Pensó para si, sonrió.

-me parece que ayudaré en la siguiente misión antes de volver. Dijo el.

-hermano. Dijo Black Lady –Black Lady, quiero que regreses al siglo XXXy te ocupes de que la ciudad sea totalmente subuyugada. Ella lo miró.

-no me discutas. Dijo –si, si hermano. Dijo despareciendo.

-príncipe ¿Por qué desea quedarse?. Preguntó Rubeus, Diamante lo miró.

-honestamente, no te incunbe. Dijo –discúlpeme fui impertinente. Dijo el pelirrojo, el peli celeste asintió y se levantó del trono que había sido instalado para el.

-no tenemos nada mas que hacer acá, quiero que busquen las debilidades de ellas y las destruyan pero, a sailor moon, la quiero viva, junto al conejo. Rubeus asintió.

-a la orden. Dijo sin mas, Diamante asintió y se fue.

Las 5 chicas, se reunieron en el parque 10, se miraban, Serena aún tenía a Lunita en brazos.

-esa estuvo cerca. Dijo –probablemente intenten separarnos para que no matemos al droido. Dijo Amy.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó Rey –nosotras, pelear como siempre. dijo Lita.

\- ¿y si perdemos?. Preguntó Mina.

-vendrán las otras 4 a ayudarnos. Dijo Lunita –no perderemos, eso se los aseguro. Añadió sonriendo.

-esperemos que sea así. dijo Rey, Serena miraba la luna, pensaba que el príncipe se presentaría, secretamente quería verlo y darle un beso, no sabía porqué pero quería verlo tan desesperadamente, como quería ver a Gabriel Li, el chico mas guapo y sexy del mundo, el chico que le había robado su primer beso como Serena, mientras, el príncipe la había besado por primera vez, como sailor moon y era algo que lo deseaba con fuerza, con mucha, mucha fuerza.

-Serena ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Rey, la rubia meneó sus cascadas doradas –desde luego, vamos a casa. Dijo sin mas, Lunita asintió y sonrió con misterio, pensando en el amor naciente de sus padres.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro súper dúper capi de la historia!.

Ah si, va pelo a pelo, pero modestamente, creo que va quedando bien.

las ideas de los droidos, son mías así como las teorías de némesis y su gente.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un megabuen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, queero agrandar el phandon de nuestro hermoso príncipe.

Soxer ardiente.

El príncipe Diamante, llegó a la nave muy contento, en el puente principal, se encontraban las 4 hermanas de la persecusión y Rubeus analizando el mapa, como siempre, se despplegó la estrella en el mismo.

¿cual es el siguiente punto de poder a convertir?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-este estadio. dijo Rubeus con calma.

-curioso. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, los 5 lo miraron

-el mundial de futbol, se jugará este año en Tokio, toda la energía que recibiremos de los sueños, anelos y deseos, será fantástica. Las chicas lo miraron.

-es un proyecto ambicioso príncipe. dijo Vergerite.

-yo soy una persona ambiciosa. Dijo Diamante con calma.

-así es, si no, no habríamos llegado tan lejos. Dijo Karmesite.

-podría encargarme yo. dijo Vetsite.

-la verdad, es que no me parece adecuado. Dijo el príncipe.

-es mejor que lo haga Calaverite, tiene mas maña para los eventos deportivos. Aseguró.

-entonces, ya está decidido, lo harás poco a poco y luego, en el partido final, te apoderarás del sitio, las sailors ni lo notarán. Dijo Rubeus.

-a la orden. Dijo Calaverite desapareciendo.

-me parece que le tiene mucha preferencia. Dijo Vetsite.

-que cosas dices. Dijo el príncipe con calma.

-a la que le tengo preferencia es a Vergerite y sin embargo no he interferido en sus misiones, mas de lo que lo he hecho en las tuyas. Le dijo con calma pero con filo.

-espero un buen desempeño. Agregó mientras les daba la espalda y se marchaba del puente principal.

-entonces, ya está decidido. Dijo Rubeus –hazlo bien Calaverite. La p'elimarrón se emocionó.

-así lo haré Rubeus. Dijo con emoción desapareciendo, las otras 3, se cruzaron de brazos.

-ya verás que fallará. Dijo Vetsite.

-es malo que le desees la derrota. Dijo Kalaverite –así no se pone mas ufana. Dijo la peliverde.

-relájense chicas, pasará lo que deba pasar. Dijo Vergerite con calma y diversión.

Serena, estaba inquieta, desde hace unos días, que quería ver a Gabriel con desesperación y por eso, se dio a la tarea de buscarlo en las universidades de Tpokio, pero sin resultados, nadie conocía a Gabriel Li, ni siquiera salía en ningún registro, eso la tenía muy preocupada, ella sabía que no se lo había inventado, pero el no encontrarlo, la tenía entristecida, caminaba hacia la avenida sin mirar y sin pensar, iba a poner el pie en la negra calle, cuando sintió un tirón.

¿Qué estas haciendo?. Le preguntó esa voz, su vozs, Serena lo miró, con camisa morada medianoche, pantalón y botas negras, estaba allí.

\- ¡Gabriel!. Exclamó ella abrazándolo –hola hermosa. Dijo el con calma, disfrutando de ese abrazo y regresándolo con creces.

-me alegro de verte, pero no quisiera que saltaras al canal. Le dijo, Serena sonrió.

-no, es que andaba distraía. Dijo –ya se ve ¿Qué hacías

Por aquí?. Preguntó el.

-te buscaba, pero no sales en ningún registro en la universidad. Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, el sonrió.

-es que yo estudio en Harvard. dijo con calma.

-estoy de vacaciones y pronto, tendré que volver a casa. Sus ojos destilaban tristeza, Serena sintió un hondo agujero en el corazón.

-pero aún falta un poco, me quedaré para la inauguración y el resultado del mundial ¿quieres ir conmigo princesa?. La boca de Serena se abrió de asombro, asintió emocionada.

\- ¡si!¡me encantaría!. Exclamó, el sonrió.

-entonces, no se hable mas. Dijo enlazando su mano con la de ella.

\- ¿puedo invitarte una malteada hermosa?. Preguntó el con calma, Serena asintió.

-desde luego. Dijo ella, el sonró.

-me encanta tu vestido rosado. dijo, ella lo abrazó una ve mas.

-tu te ves muy guapo con esos colores. Dijo con calma, Diamante sonrió, acariciándole la cara.

-te lo agradezco. dijo, Serena alzó su rostro y el, no perdió tiempo en besarla, allí mismo, deseando llevársela, ella comenzó a sentir una brisa, pero inmediatamente, esta quedó cortada, cuando se separaron, Serena vio la sombra de una chica, que del otro lado de la esquina, los miraba, era rubia, cabello corto, ojos azules, los 3, se miraron.

-vamos hermosa, vamos por esa malteada. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, Serena asintió y lo siguió, con su mano entrelazada con la de el, la chica bufó.

-casi cerca, me toca cuidarla un poco mas. Dijo a un reloj negro con un dibujo amarillo.

\- ¿a donde van ahora Háruka?. Preguntó una vosz mas dulce, mas serena.

-no lo se, a tomar malteadas, pero hay tantas tiendas donde las venden. La voz rió.

-descuida, es mi turno de seguirlos. dijo –buena suerte Michiru. dijo Háruka bajando la tapa de su reloj.

Black Lady, había ido a buscar a Darien, se sentía tan estresada, que quería verlo, por alguna razón, el la hacía sonreír y aún no entendía el porqué, lo vio saliendo de la facultad.

¡Darien!¡Darien!. exclamó ella. El pelinegro alzó la mirada del libro que leía, Andrew se quedó mudo al ver a la belleza que llamaba a su amigo.

¿Ri?¿Rini?. preguntó, ella sonrió.

¡desde luego que soy yo bobo!. Exclamó feliz acercándose a el.

\- ¿no deberías estar en el colegio?. Le preguntó, ella meneó sus cascadas rosadas.

-no bbobo, yo hago el colegio secundario en Estados Unidos, por lo tanto, estoy de vacaciones. Dijo ella.

-ya veo. dijo el, Andrew estaba mudo de la impresión.

¿te apetece ir por un café?. Preguntó la chica, Darien la miraba boquiabierto.

-si, si quiere ir por un café. Dijo Andrew, Black Lady alzó las cejas, rió un poquito.

-no sabía que eras ventrílocuo, en fin ¿quieres ir o no?. Preguntó –si, si quiero. Dijo el.

-me da mucho gusto. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-nos vemos Darien. Dijo Andrew y salió corriendo, ella rió.

-tienes un efecto aplastante en los chicos ¿te lo habían ddicho?. Preguntó el risueño.

-si, mi hermano dice que soy un imán de chicos. Dijo ella, el rió, ellos salieron caminando hasta el estacionamiento de la facultad, Black Lady miró la moto.

-lo lamento, pero dejé el carro. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-te pareces a mi hermano, no importa, amo las motos. Dijo ella, el se montó y ella, detrás, Darien arrancó, Rini se aferrró de su cintura y salieron a toda velocidad de la universidad.

Lunita estaba en la casa, viendo televisión, cuando el teléfono sonó, la niña corrió mas rápido que Sammy tras gritar "¡yo atiendo!"; descolgó en un instante.

-si, casa de la familia Tsukino, habla Lunita. La voz de Amy, la hizo sentir feliz.

-hola Lunita. Dijo la chica - ¡Amy!¡que bueno que llamas!. Exclamó la niña, la muchacha sonrió.

-me alegro que te alegres de escucharme, quedamos para estudiar en casa de Rey ¿sabes algo de Serena?. Preguntó la peli azul.

-no, mamá Ikuko me dijo que ella llegó, comió, se vistió y salió, que iba muy linda ¡parecía que iba a una cita!. Exclamó la niña feliz.

\- ¿cita?¿no sabes con quien?. Preguntó Amy, Lunita sospechaba, lo sabía, casi que estaba segura.

-no Amy, no tengo idea. Dijo mintiendo de manera convincente.

-ya veo. Dijo la peli azul.

-bueno, si sabes algo de Serena, me lo haces saber. Ella asintió.

-desde luego, lo haré, adiós. dijo la niña colgando el teléfono.

\- ¿está todo bien?. Preguntó Ikuko a Lunita.

-desde luego, todo excelente. Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

Amy colgó el tel'éfono, las demás la miraron.

¿y?. preguntó Mina –Serena no está en casa. dijo Amy.

¿Cómo?. Preguntó Rey, Amy asintió.

-así es, Serena no está en su casa, Lunita dijo que se vistió, se arregló y salió, como para una cita. Las otras 3, se quedaron boquiabiertas.

\- ¡una cita!. Exclamaron las otras 3.

-pero ¿con quien?. Preguntó Mina –Serena no nos ha dicho nada. Dijo Lita.

-no creo que quisiera decirnos tampoco. Dijo Amy.

\- ¿con quien sale?. Preguntó Rey.

-la verdad, no tengo ni idea. dijo Amy - ¡espera!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡yo se con quien sale Serena!. Exclamó por fin - ¡que!. Exclamaron Mina y Rey.

-una vez, hubo un chico, un chico bellísimo que fue a buscar a Serena, ella se fue con el y todos creíamos que era su novio. Dijo la pelimarrón.

-lo recuerdo. dijo Amy.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando?¡debemos ir a buscarla!¡no está bien que una chica descuide sus estudios!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¿tu estás preocupada por sus estudios?o ¿quieres saber que fue lo que pasó con el novio de Serena?. Preguntó Rey.

-un poco de las 2. Dijo Mina - ¡Mina!. Exclamaron Amy, Rey y Lita.

\- ¿Qué? Al menos yo soy sincera, vamos. Dijo, las otras 3 la siguieron y salieron del templo.

Serena, estaba con Diamante tomando la malteada, ellos reían y contaban cosas de sus vídas, lo único que podía decir eran las historias normales de su vida, nada de sus poderes, nada de eso, los 2, disfrutaban de su cita, cuando Serena vio a 2 personas entrar.

¿esa no es tu hermana?. Le preguntó –ah si, esa es Rini ¿Quién será este chico?. Se preguntó Diamante.

-es mi amigo Darien. Dijo Serena.

-parece que se la llevan bien. Dijo el sin mas, ella asintió, le sonrió.

-no importa, se ven felices. El asintió, siguieron con su malteada, luego, se levataron y buscaron un lugar mas privado, para besarse.

-te amo. Le dijo el a ella, ella le iba a contestar, pero en ese momento, la imagen del príncipe de la luna negra, se coló en su mente.

-espera…espera…¡espera!. Exclamó ella separándose de el.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el anonadado.

-no puedo. Dijo ella –pero si me dijiste que. Comenzó el.

-lo lamento pero, es que conocí a otra persona. dijo, le tomó la mano.

\- ¿la amas?. Preguntó el, ella asintió.

-si, de eso estoy segura, si no, no habría podido…bueno, no importa. Los ojos de el brillaron, Serena lo miró fijamente.

-yo también te amo sailor moon. Dijo el besándola, la soltó con calma, Serena parpadeó.

\- ¿lo entiendes?. le preguntó, el asintió.

-desde luego que lo entiendo. Dijo el con calma, Serena lo abrazó.

-te lo agradezco, eres un gran amigo. Dijo ella, el sonrió.

-bueno, vamos por un helado ¿te parece princesa?. Le preguntó.

\- ¡si!¡desde luego!. Exclamó, ellos se tomaron las manos y salieron del parque, al ir a la heladería y tras estar instalados, se dedicaron a tomar sus helados.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron las 4 - ¡chicas!. Exclamó ella ruborizándose.

\- ¡que haces aquí!¡se supone que debías estudiar con nosotras!. Exclamó Rey.

\- ¡yo!¡yo lo olvidé!. Exclamó ella, Mina se cruzó de brazos.

-de eso no me queda ninguna duda. Dijo la rubia.

-oh mi dios. Murmuró Lita –bendita la tuerca del rin de la llanta del camión que te trajo el cemento y la niña donde estás parado monumento. Dijo la pelimarrón, todas salvo Lita se coloraron, Diamante se rió y con mucha elegancia, le lanzó un beso.

\- ¡Lita!. Exclamó Serena.

-hay que irnos. Dijo Rey, Serena miró a Diamante.

-yo…debo irme con las chicas. dijo apenada, el le sonrió.

-no te preocupes princesa ¿nos vemos mañana?. Le preguntó.

\- ¡desde luego!¿pasas por mi?. Preguntó ella.

-desde luego, paso por ti a las 8. Dijo, ella asintió.

-me da gusto. Dijo levantándose, yendo hacia el y abrazándolo, el sonrió.

-hasta mañana hermosa. Dijo.

-hasta mañana Gabo. Dijo ella, el sonrió y con mucha suavidad, le besó la mejilla, Serena tomó una servilleta y con su lápiz de labios, escribió su dirección, terminó su helado, le besó la mano, dejándolo anonadado y se alejó con las chicas, quienes, la comenzaron a regañar sobre su despiste.

Lunita, estaba mas que asombrada, por lo que había escuchado, sus padres habían salido, y no solo era todo ¡su madre había besado a su padre! O había sido al revés, quien lo sabía, nadie mas que ellos, pero, algo había pasado.

-mamá está enamorada de papá…¡desde luego!. Exclamó la niña abrazando a la pelota.

\- ¡si no fuera así!¡ella jamás habría despertado!. la niña sonrió.

\- ¿pero?¿mamá está enamorada de las 2 caras de mi papá?. La niña meditó.

-así debe ser, por lo que dijo Mina. Dijo Lunita con calma, Serena por su parte, estaba acostada en su cama, tocándose los labios.

-le he sido infiel a Diamante con Gabriel, eso no puede ser, debo dejar de verlo, o amo a uno, o amo al otro, pero los 2, es imposible. Dio un suspiro.

-seguro que me ama el príncipe de la luna negra, si no, no habría podido despertar nunca. Cerró los ojos tocándoe los labios.

-lo curioso, es que yo también lo amo y Gabriel, el…el besa igual a Diamante o…¿será mi imaginación?. Se preguntó mientras se quedaba dormida.

Al día siguiente, los chicos conversaron sobre el inicio del mundial, el cual, pronosticaba ser excelente, Serena estaba inquieta, ya que, no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido el día de ayer

Y en lo feliz que había sido, la tarde, llegó rápidamente, Serena volvió a su casa, sacó toda la ropa y se decidió por fin, ponerse un top azul, que mostraba hombros y vientre, con un jean azul y botas blancas, a las 7, el timbre son´ó.

¡es para mi!. Exclamó Serena, la chica corrió escaeras abajo y abrió, lo que vio, la dejó sorprendida, con una camisa verde grama y pantalones negros, con botas negras, se hallaba Diamante, en su mano, sostenía una rosa rosada.

-hola hermosa. Dijo el –hola Gabo. Dijo ella, el le besó la frente.

\- ¿nos vamos?. Preguntó, ella asintió, se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡ya me voy mamá!. Exclamó la chica - ¡regresa pronto!. Exclamó Ikuko desde lejos, Serena asintió, se colocó la rosa en la oreja, le tomó la mano al príncipe y se fueron hacia el carro.

Las chicas, estaban muy inquietas, algo les decía que tenían que ir al estadio.

-no hay entradas. Dijo Mina –eso no es problema. Dijo Rey.

-desde luego que no. Dijo Lita.

-pero, chicas. Dijo Amy –Amy, es sospechoso, que algo tan importante como el mundial de futbol no haya sido demasiado publicitado. Dijo Rey.

-en eso te equivocas. Dijo Mina –ha tenido demasiada publicidad. Dijo Lita.

-bueno si, pero debemos ir, ese chico es extraño. Dijo Rey.

-eso no te lo discuto. Dijo Amy –está bien, andando. dijo Mnna alzando su pluma.

\- ¡poder de venus!. Invocó ina.

\- ¡poder de júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡poder de marte!. Invocó Rey - ¡poder de júpiter!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡transfórmame en una porrista del equipo de Japón!. Invocaron las 4, las chicas, salieron con los uniformes de porristas, las 4 correron hacia el estadio, Lunita miró a Sammy.

\- ¿a donde vas Lunita?. Preguntó Sammy –boy al estadio. dijo la niña.

\- ¿al estadio?. preguntó Sammy.

-así es. dijo la niña.

-pero ¡no pudes!. Exclamó Sammy, ella sonrió.

-si puedo. Dijo ella, salió corriendo.

\- ¡espera Lunita!. Exclamó Sammy.

\- ¡Luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. exclamó la chica, tras el polvo de la explosión, se vio un cohete de espalda, el cual, flotó hacia la niña, esta, se lo colocó y salió volando hacia el estadio.

Todos llegaron al mismo, cada quien, sin prisa pero a su tiempo, todos tomaron su lugar, Serena y Diamante en la grada VIP, las chicas, en el banquillo de las porristas y Lunita, en el techo, se sorprendió al ver a Darien y a Black Lady en otra de las gradas.

-todos estamos aquí, eso no es bueno. Dijo, la niña miró a 4 chicas, que estaban sentadas diagonal hacia Darien y Black Lady, las reconoció enseguida y su corazón se alegró.

-ellas están aquí ¿será posible que el esté acá?. Se preguntó, la ceremonia comenzó y fue fantástica, realmente valía la pena haberse colado por un presentimiento,tras esto, el partido comenzó.

-me siento mal. dijo Serena –no veo porqué princesa. Dijo el, ella negó.

-me siento tan mal. Dijo casi desmayada.

-cristal obscuro, protégela. Ordenó el, Lunita, estaba de rodillas, también se estaba sintiendo mal, se agarró a su Luna pelota y saltó del techo, al hacerlo, se sintió mejor.

-como no estoy protegida por el poder del cristal de plata, soy suseptible al enemigo. Dijo con clama forzada..

Black Lady miró a Darien, como este, se ponía pálido –no me siento nada bien. Dijo el pelinegro.

-ten, colócate esto. Dijo ella dándole un anillo.

-muchas gracias. dijo el –debo ir un momento al baño, no tardaré demasiado. Aseguró.

-está bien, tómate tu tiempo. Dijo ella, el salió hacia el baño, pero se desvió.

\- ¡por el poder de la Máscara de la rosa!¡transformación!. el se rodeó de su poder y quedó transformdo.

-chicas, es el enemigo. Dijo Lita –debemos transformarnos. Dijo Amy, las otras 2 asintieron y salieron corriendo de las gradas.

-no puede ser, es el enemigo, debo impedir que les haga daño a todos. Dijo Serena, vio a las chicas.

\- ¡chicas!. Exclamó - ¡Serena!. Exclamaron todas.

-que bueno que estás bien. Dijo Amy - ¿Cómo te fortaleciste del poder del enemigo?. Preguntó Rey.

-la verdad no tengo ni idea…yo estaba con… los pensamientos de Serena, se quedaron girando en su cabeza, al entender, pero no querer admitir, las 5 corrieron hacia el lado solitario.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invocó Serena diciendo la última palabra con las chicas, cuando estuvieron listas, corrieron hacia el terreno de juego.

eCalaveritestaba muy contenta, muy pero muy contenta, todo salía a la perfección, el droido tomaba mucha energía.

-así me gusta ladyfoothball, que muestres la obscurida. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¡espera un poco!. Exclamó Serena - ¡no te dejaremos que conviertas una reunión de amistad y hermandad en un acto maligno!¡soy una sailor scout que lucha!¡por el amor y la justicia!. Serena hizo su pose.

\- ¡soy sailor moon!. Terminó la misma - ¡sailor moon te castigará!¡en el nombre de la luna!. Dijo finalmente, las 4 hicieron sus poses.

\- ¡nosotras tampoco te dejaremos!. Exclamó Amy - ¡sailor mercury!. Dijo posando.

\- ¡sailor mars!. Exclamó Rey haciendo su pose.

\- ¡sailor júpiter!. Exclamó Lita haciendo su pose.

\- ¡sailor venus!. Exclamó Mina haciendo su pose.

\- ¡y en el nombre de la luna!. ¡te castigaremos!. Exclamaron las 4, Calaverite rió.

-justo a tiempo sailors scouts, las esperaba. Serena se adelantó.

\- ¡no vamos a jugar contigo!. Exclamó –ah, desde luego que lo harás, si no quieres ¡que mate a todas las naciones cuyos representantes están acá!. Exclamó Calaverite orgullosa.

Las otras 4 chicas, habían corrido hacia otro lado del estadio.

-hora de actuar. Dijo la rubia –andando, no podemos dejar que pierdan. Dijo la peli azul.

-así es. Dijo la peli verde –no nos dejaremos vencer. Dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. invocó la rubia.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!¡transformación!. invocó la peli azul.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Plutón!¡transformación-!. invocó una peli verde.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!¡transformación!. invocó una pelinegra, al las 4 estar listas, hicieron acto de prescencia en el campo de juego.

\- ¡espera un momento!¡no te permitiremos que derrotes a las sailors del sistema solar interiior!. Dijo la rubia.

\- ¡somos las sailors del sistema solar exterior y entraremos en acción!. Dijeron las 4.

\- ¡soy sailor uranus!. Dijo Háruka.

\- ¡soy sailor neptiún!. dijo Michiru.

-soy sailor plut. Murmuró Setsuna en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la oyeran.

\- ¡soy sailor saturn!. dijo una chica, de la edad de Serena y las chicas, Lunita leegó.

\- ¡plut!. Exclamó la niña.

\- ¿princesa Serena?. Preguntó la sailor –oh, tu eres la otra plut. Dijo la niña.

-eso me temo. dijo Michiru.

\- ¿Qué pasó con mi plut?. Preguntó la niña.

-acabaron con ella al entrar al Tokio de Cristal de tu tiempo. Dijo Hotaru, Lunita avrió los ojos.

-ya veo. Dijo la niña a punto de llorar.

-pero no te preocupes. Dijo Michiru –estamos aquí y nada va a pasarte. Dijo Háruka, la niña asintió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo la niña por fin, Darien llegó convertido en tuxido mask.

-chicas, hay que acabarlo. Dijo, las chicas lo miraron.

-no creas que no se nos ocurrió. dijo Michiru con zarcasmo.

-solo que estábmos esperando tu orden magnánima. Dijo Háruka con desprecio.

-chicas. Dijo Lunita - ¿por que no atacan?. Preguntó.

-no podemos princesa. Explicó Plut - ¿Por qué?. Preguntó la niña una vez mas.

-no será posible, ya que mi droido es cristal. Las 4 sailors y Lunita ahogaron un grito.

\- ¿cristal?. Preguntó Serena – ¿que quieres decir?. Preguntó Amy.

-las cristal son como unas matrushkas. Dijo Michiru.

\- ¿Cuántas tiene esta?. Preguntó Rey mirando al droido.

-será que eres tonta. Dijo Calaverite de forma despreciativa.

-estás en un partido de futbol, el droido tiene 10 mas aparte de si mismo. Dijo la muchacha.

-oh dios mío. Exclamó Mina.

-nos ibas a hacer jugar un partido de futbol y como no íbamos a ser suficientes, nunca podríamos derrotarlo, ya que estaríamos permanentemente asintió.

-así es, pero no conté con el conejo, este chico incompetente y estas 4 estúpidas. Dijo la pelimarrón.

-pues, curiosamente estamos todos, los 11. Dijo Michiru.

-así que: podemos iniciar cuando quieras. Dijo Lita.

-bien, footballgirl, sepárate. Ordenó Calaverite, la droido, sonrió, de cara blanca, con ojos totalmente azules, cabello rubio con 2 colas, una mezcla del uniforme de sailor y futbolista, las 9 sailors se lainearon, lo hizo Lunita después de Hotaru y finalmente Darien, el droido, comenzó a bailotear cantando un himno primero y luego otro, a ambos, equipos de sailors, les dio un escalofrío, las primeras, por el himno del planeta lunar y las segundas, por el planeta Némesis.

-es imposible. Dijo Rey –conoco ese himno. Dijo Amy, las otras 3, asintieron, Lunita le tomó la mano a Plut.

-casa, es el himno de casa. Susurró con suavidad, una vez, lo terminó, el droido sacó una pelota hecha de fuego, con exágonos rojos, como si tuviera lava.

-esto es simple, cada vez que pateen, deben lanzar un poder, si no, no será efectivo,, el droido también les lanzará a ustedes, la única forma de derrotarlo, es que ganen el partido, cuando metan gol, debe hacerlo el líder del equipo si no, no será válido. Dijo la chica.

-esto no es justo. Dijo Rey –así es el futbol de la obscuridad. Dijo Calaverite con malicia, en las gradas, la princesa Black Lady y el príncipe Diamante, se sentaron gratamente a mirar el partido.

-creí haberte dicho que fueras al siglo XXX. Dijo el príncipe con calma a su hermana.

-lo hice, pero quería verlo a el, así como tu quieres ver a tu sailor. dijo ella calmada.

-descuida, regresaré en este momento. dijo la chica entristecida.

-no, quédate a ver el partido Rini. Dijo su hermano con cariño.

-ver futbol es mas divertido cuando somos mas. Agregó el príncipe con calma.

-yo seré el portero. Dijo Darien con calma, las chicas asintieron y cada uno ocupó su posición, Darien de ortero, Serena, Amy y Háruka de mediocampistas, las demás a su alrededor, Calaverite dio el pitido y el juego comenzó.

\- ¿rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena al droido tras haber golpeado el balón para pasárselo a Mina.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó Mina dándole al balón para dárselo a Rey.

\- ¡pásenlo!. Exclamó Háruka, cada una, era marcada por un droido, los cuales, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, las chicas corrían de un lado al otro, tratando de proteger el balón, con mucho esfuerzo y mucho poderes, lograron al fin, poner el primer gol a punto.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó Serena hacia el droido portero.

\- ¡goool!. Exclamaron los 10 restantes.

\- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy al droido, tras haberle pasado el baón a plut.

-grito mortal. Lanzó plut hacia Rey.

\- ¡cuidado Darien!. Exclamó Mina, vieron como el droido se movió rápidamente hacia la portería e impactó un gol,

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Lunita una vez hubo robado el balón para hacer un gol.

\- ¡no puedes hacer goles tu!. Exclamó Lita - ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó hacia su droido, Serena siguió a Lunita, así fue, pero el droido portero fue muy hábil y no dejó marcar a la muchacha.

-maldición. Dijo Rey, las demás bufaron, pasaron los primeros 90 minutos tratando de hacer el segundo gol,

Que fue imposible, las chiicas, fueron hacia su banco.

-tengo tanta sed. Dijo Mina tomando el agua que tenían en una cava.

-si no ganamos, iremos al Lita, las chicas bufaron.

-de lo peor. Dijo Serena, Amy suspiró.

-no será tan sencillo, con esas jugadoras tan tenaces. Todas se miraron meneando la cabeza.

-tengo una idea. dijo Lunita, todas la miraron.

\- ¿Qué tal si usan las tiaras para distraerlos?. Todas la miraron.

-oye, esa es una buena idea. dijo Rey.

-y así nos aseguramos de que no nos queme el balón. Dijo Lita.

-bien pensado. Dijo Michiru.

-si, genial. dijeron las demás.

-yo puedo abrir los caminos por ser la mas pequeña. Dijo Lunita.

-eso puede servir. Dijo Háruka, las chicas sonrieron.

-hora de volver a la cancha. Dijo Setsuna, las demás dieron un suspiro y regresaron a la cancha.

En el mediotiempo, Diamante se sentó al lado de Black Lady tras haber improvisado unas chucherías en la cafetería.

-muchas felicidades Calaverite, este plan, ha sido exitoso. Dijo el con calma y regocijo.

-príncipe, me alegro que le haya gustado. dijo la muchacha.

-pues si, ha sido brillante. dijo Black Lady.

-mira, ya comienzan dijo el príncipe, las chicas y los droidos se prepararon y el juego recomenzó.

Corrían de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, corre, corre,corre que te corre, lanzando poderes y ayudándose con la tiara para que no se quemaran con el balón y mantener los droidos a raya.

¡esto ha sido intenso!. Exclamó Mina.

-estoy tan cansada. Dijo Amy –pero no podemos descansar aún. Dijo Serena, Rey asintió.

-juro que después de esto, no jugaré mas futbol por un buen tiempo. Dijo Rey.

-te sigo. Dijo Lita –así es. Dijo Mina.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia su droido al momento de lanzar.

\- ¡tenlo Háruka!¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru al tiempo de lanzar el balón.

\- ¡recíbelo!. Exclamó Michiru a Serena - ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó Serena al tiempo de hacer el gol.

-ya son 2 y 2, solo nos falta un gol. Las chicas,seguían lanzando las tiaras y las técnicas con el reloj a cuestas, finalmente lograron un 3/2, Serena magistralmente ejecutando su técnica final.

\- ¡lo logramos!. Exclamaron las chicas.

-mi príncipe, voy a acabarlas. Dijo Calaverite.

-recuerda, no mates a sailor moon Calaverite. Dijo el joven.

-a la orden. Dijo la chica y se lanzó escaleras abajo.

\- ¡cuidado chicas!. Exclamó Hotaru.

-Calaverite viene a pelear. Dijo Michiru.

-yo me encargaré de ella ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Reya la chica, la cual, esquivó.

-déjamelo a mi ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka hacia Calaverite, la cual, rodó por el suelo.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Calaverite hacia las chicas.

-prueba el mío ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Lunita hacia la mayor.

\- ¡yo te ayudaré!¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia la nemesiana, la cual, rodó para esquivar.

\- ¡no van a derrotarme!. Exclamó Calaverite.

-desde luego que si ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita, Serena se adelantó.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó Serena hacia Calaverite, la cual, rodó.

-malditas sailors, me las pagarán. juró desapareciendo, los príncipes se pusieron de pie.

-ya nos veremos. Dijeron desapareciendo a coro, las chicas se pusieron las tiaras y cuando se iban a ir, los espectadores comenzaron a despertar y las chicas, fueron alagadas como si aquello hubiera sido un espectáculo planeado.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntó Serena, una vez, todas se reunieron en el parque número 5, las chicas y Lunita, la miraron.

-somos las sailors del sistema solar exterior, por decirlo de algún modo, somos sus asistentes. Dijo Háruka.

-en caso de que fallen, nos ponemos nosotras en acción. Dijo Michiru.

\- ¿Quién es su jefa?. Preguntó Amy.

-sailor némesis claro. Dijo Setsuna.

\- ¿némesis?. Preguntaron las primeras 5.

-así es, némesis. Dijeron las 4, se pusieron de pie.

-ya nos veremos. Dijeron las 4 tras haberse puesto de pie, se fueron, los 6 guerreros se miraron y miraron a la niña, que sonrió de enigmá

-bueno, es hora de ir a casa. Dijo la niña abrazando a su luna pelota.

-así es, andando, a casa. Dijo Lita, las demás asintieron, sonrieron y se fueron a casa junto a Darien.

Calaverite apareció en la nave, lanzó el puño al aire.

Malditas sean. dijo enojada.

-al parecer, no te fue tan mal hermana. Dijo Kalaverite.

-desde luego que no, recogí mucha energía. Rubeus asintió.

-lo cual, fue ben hecho, te felicito, estamos mas y mas cerca del objetivo. Aseguró, Calaverite y Karmesite rieron emocionadas.

Lunita tras llegar a casa, se escabulló de la misma y se teletransportó hacia el planeta pasado de su familia, al llegar, caminó y caminó una casa, hacia ya estaba próximo a amanecer.

-ojalá no sea gruñón. tan dijo la chica, tocó y tocó, hasta que por fin, le abrieron.

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí?...oh, eres tu. Dijo el padrino del príncipe anonadado.

-veo que eres el único que no se tragó el cuento del adivino. dijo la niña, el le dio paso, la puerta se cerró detrás de Lunita.

\- ¿que quieres saber pequeñita?. P'reguntó Phanton.

\- ¿que sabes tu que los demás ignoran?. Preguntó la niña, el rió.

\- ¿Qué eres la hija de mi ahijado te parece suficiente?. La niña abrió los ojos a too lo que le daban.

\- ¿tu nos crees?. Preguntó asombrada, Phanton bufó.

-cariño, tengo sentido común, desde luego que lo se, pero todo el dolor, lo nubla, descuida, en algún momento se dará cuenta. La niña suspiró.

-eso espero. Dijo –veo que quieres saber mas de mis guerreras. Dijo Phanton, Lunita asintió.

-así es, nececito saberlo todo, incluso como contactarlas de ser necesario. Phanton asintió.

-esta charla, nos llevará tiempo. Dijo el, Lunita asintió y se pusieron a conversar.

Darien, no podía dormir, Lunita le intrigaba, seguía pensando que era espía del enemigo, aunque no lo pareciera, todo debido a su conocimiento del planeta, la gente, los poderes y los monstros, sacando claro, el hecho del príncipe y sus raras actitudes.

-tengo que lograr entender que es lo que pasa. Se dijo.

-esto es un acertijo que me confunde, no puedo estar quieto hasta que entienda todo lo que concierne al enemigo. El trató de dormirse y lo consiguió cuando el sol, tocaba el marco de su ventana.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, hayan disfrutado de los días bonitos,etc en fin,acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah quedó muy bien, las chicas son buenas y las hermanas de la persecución, me parece que están bastante activas.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que adoren a Diamante y las que lo buscan, lo encuentren.

¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?.

Lunita se deslizó por la ventana del cuarto, justo cuando el sol, tocaba el marco, sus pies sonaron en el suelo de madera, con mucha agilidad, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama, dio un bostezo, se dio la vuelta.

-si me despiertan, dormir será imposible. Dijo para si, la luna pelota la miraba interesada.

-vas a tener que transformarte en mi. Le dijo la niña a la pelota, esta se movió, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Como queriendo decir si pero no sabiendo como hacerlo, Lunita bufó.

-como siempre lo has hecho. Dijo la niña, la pelota se golpeó a si misma en el suelo, quedando una Lunita idéntica, la pelota sonrió, se aclaró, pero le salió una voz de ardilla.

-vamos, puedes programarla. Le dijo la niña.

-sabes que necesito que cantes o digas algo lo suficientemente largo para copiarla. Dijo la pelota con la voz de ardilla.

-está bien, vamos al techo. Dijo Lunita, resignada y dando pisotones, abrió la ventana, la luna pelota transformada en ella, comenzó a volar y la niña, la siguió.

-bien, acá estamos. Dijo la niña, la pelota la miraba.

-comienza a cantar. Le dijo con su voz de ardilla.

-"soñar es desear la dicha, de nuestro por venir, lo que el corazón anela, se sueña y se suele vivir. La pelota continuó cambiando poco a poco, su voz de ardilla por la de la niña:

-"si amor es el bien deseado, tu dulce sueño llegará, no importa que cunda el camino, cuan largo está el destino, tu sueño se realizará". La última palabra de la niña falsa,fue idéntica a la de la verdadera.

-adoro la magia y la tecnología. Dijo la niña –yo igual. Dijo la pelota, ambas suspiraron, la pelota bajó enérgica y la niña la siguió.

-si te preguntan, te probocó dejar la cama desordenada. Le dijo la niña a la pelota.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando despiertes?. Le preguntó la pelota, la niña se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza en un gesto que no recordaba a Serena en lo absoluto, su sonrisa, tampoco recordaría a la rubia, era arrogante y autosuficiente, muy segura de si misma, en general, la sonrisa de Serena, era dulce, confiada, autosuficiente, risueña y bondadosa, pero esta otra, denotaba la sonrisa de un líder nato, de un conquistador, de un héroe.

-saltaré por la ventana y me iré por allí, papá me dejó suficientes joyas para vender y tener mi propio dinero con que sufragar mi estancia y cualquier cosa. La pelota asintió, Lunita se quitó la ropa, la dejó en el suelo junto a los zapatos y se metió en la cama, la pelota bufó, arregló todo y bajó a desayunar, la niña bostezó.

-buenas noches, o buenos días,según como se mire…zzzzzz….zzzzzz…zzzzzzzzzz. se quedó dormida, antes de colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Serena estaba contenta, todas se iban a ir a la playa, no había nada mejor que eso, la playa, siempre animaba, a Lunita le encantaba,se irían a una isla, un lugar de vacaciones sorprendente, la chica salió junto a la falsa niña, a la parada de autobús, donde se reunirían con Darien y las otras.

Phanton sonrió –nunca me imaginé poder hablar con la hija de mi ahijado. Dijo para si, sonrió aún mas.

-es la perfecta mezcla de su padre y su madre. Su gesto se amargó un poco.

-si tan solo, ese maldito adivino no hubiera torcido la línea temporal, podría haber disfrutado a mi ahijado…como debía ser. Háruka se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿estás melancólico?. Le preguntó –un poco. Dijo el con calma.

-debes relajarte, todo saldrá bien, aunque parezca que no. Phanton asintió.

-si, espero yo que si. dijo tranquilamente, Michiru sonrió.

-tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, como estar pendientes del desarrollo de las chicas. Phanton asintió.

-hagan su deber, tienes razón Háruka, no voy a preocuparme. Dijo el hombre.

-creo que todos necesitamos Setsuna.

-a veces, las vacaciones se convierten en oportunidades para atacar. Dijo Hotaru.

-nos arriesgaremos. Dijo Háruka con calma, Michiru asintió.

-es verdad, nos arriesgaremos. Phanton asintió.

-pues, vámonos de vacaciones. Dijo por fin de manera feliz.

En la nave, los príncipes y las 4 hermanas de la persecución, estaban mirando la pantalla holográfica.

-en esa isla, siento un gran caudal de energía maligna. Dijo Rubeus.

-eso es lo que ha detectado la computadora. Dijo Black Lady –así es. Dijo Diamante.

-debemos ir entonces allí a malignizarel punto, Vetsite, confío en ti para que lo hagas. la peliverde sonrió y asintió.

-lo haré mi príncipe, confíe en mi. El asintió.

-eso haré. Dijo calmado.

-mientras nos divertimos, podemos trabajar, las 2 cosas se pueden hacer. Dijo Diamante contento.

-exactamente. Dijeron los demás.

-bueno, no esperemos mas. Dijo Rini palmeando emocionada.

-a hacer maletas. Todos rieron y se fueron contentos a conquistar el hotel, a recolctar energía y a gozar, de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Todos los chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo al hotel, a registrarse, el recepcionista los miró apenado.

-me da mucha pena esto, pero…las habitaciones individuales se acabaron. Los chicos se miraron.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntaron las sailors, tuxido mask y la falsa niña, las hermanas de la persecución y Rubeus.

-me, me temo que así es. Dijo el recepcionista.

-ah, nadie nos manda a haber reservado tan tarde. Dijo Mina.

\- ¿vamos a tener que irnos? Eso no es justo. Dijo Serena, Lita suspiró.

-pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó.

-bueno ¿y si compartimos cuarto nosotras?. Preguntó Mina.

-nosotras si, pero ¿y Darien? Seguro que no quiere compartir cuarto con ninguna. dijo Rey.

-la verdad, me sentiría muy incómodo. Dijo el pelinegro ruborizado, la risa de alguien, llamó la atención de Serena y Darien.

\- ¡Gabriel!. Exclamó la rubia sin pensárselo, corriendo hacia el, el cual, la alzó en brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas.

\- ¿Serena?. Preguntó todo mundo, ella estaba perdida en los ojos de el.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Le preguntó –vine a disfrutar del sol y la arena, a broncearme y dorar mi piel. Ella sonrió.

-seguro que tendrás un aspecto de chocolate irresistible. Dijo ella, todas las chicas abrieron los ojos.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron a coro, ella no les hizo caso, Diamante la besó con suavidad en los labios.

-me encanta verte acá, seguro te verás tan hermosa como un amanecer en la playa, con esa piel tostada al sol, mi hermosa princesa. Dijo el.

-hay ¡que galante eres!. Exclamó ella –la verdad por delante. Dijo el, Serena asintió, se soltaron con suavidad.

\- ¿vienen a quedarse?. Le preguntó Darien a Rini, quien había ido a abrazarla.

-así es, pero parece que se acabaron las swites. Dijo la peli rosa.

-las individuales si. Diamante sonrió.

-descuide, no tenemos problema en compartir habitación. Dijo Diamante con calma, todos lo miraron.

\- ¿no lo tenemos?. Preguntó el resto de la gente que estaba con ellos 4.

-claro que no, ustedes chicas, pueden organizarse como habían pensado, Rufus Darien y yo, dormimos en el mismo cuarto. Dijo el príncipe.

-a mi me parece bien. Dijo Mina mirando a Lita.

-es una solución magnífica. Dijo Amy a Rey quien simplemente, se dedicó a asentir en silencio.

\- ¡a mi me gusta!. Exclamó Serena, la falsa niña asintió.

-tendremos algunos problemillas. Dijo en una voz bajita, el recepcionista, sentía que el cielo había bajado a el, de golpe y porrazo, su problema había desaparecido.

-aquí tienen las llaves y como agradecimiento, el hotel les dará gratis todo el tour acuático que consiste, en el libreuso de los aparatos marinos. Todo el mundo hizo un gran "oh", comenzaron a cuchichear como un corral de gallinas y tras agradecer, se fueron, desde el fondo y en uno de los sillones, 5 personas habían estudiado la escena de manera atenta.

-esto no me gusta. Dijo Háruka –mi ahijado conoce las identidades de todas las sailors. Dijo Phanton con preocupación, Hotaru lo miró fijamente tras haberse dado la vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Le preguntó –porque está enamorado de sailor moon y el amor, es lo suficientemente fuerte para desvanecer el hechizo de su máscara y el de todas sus guerreras. Michiru lo miró con preocupación.

\- ¿crees que las va a engañar para llevarse a la princesa?. Preguntó.

-lo mas probable, el príncipe es de los que dice "en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale", seguro los usa para separarlos y luego, atraerla a ella, a un sitio donde llevársela. Dijo Setsuna, Hotaru asintió.

-tenemos que prevenirlo. Dijo Michiru.

-así lo haremos. Dijo Háruka junto a Phanton.

-hora de irse a las habitaciones, tenemos mucho que hacer. Dijo Phanton, todas se pusieron de pie y salieron del lobbie.

Las habitaciones eran hermosas, de tonos verdes y azules, agua, las cobijas turquesas y un fuerte aire acondicionado, resaltado todo por un blanco perla, puertas blancas con pomos dorados.

-es un lugar hermoso. Dijo Serena viendo la puerta de su habitación, parada en el pasillo de las habitaciones, que era una mezcla de azul marino y medianoche, con una hermosa alfombra que ahogaba los pasos.

-es un hotel hermoso. Dijo Rey –no hay duda, de porqué lo llaman emperador del mar. Dijo Amy.

-realmente es majestuoso. Dijo Mina.

-vamos a cambiarnos nos vemos abajo. Dijo Lita, todas se despidieron y fueron hacia sus cuartos, los chicos rieron y fueron al suyo, conociéndose pelo a pelo.

Cuando Lunita se despertó, encontró en su reloj, que le servía para controlar a la luna pelota desde lejos, un cambio de coordenadas.

¿hu?. Preguntó la niña, lo leyó.

\- ¡que!¡se fueron de viaje y no me dijeron!. Exclamó la niña indignada.

\- ¡Sammy!¡dejaste el televisor encendido!. Exclamó Ikuko desde lejos.

\- ¡yo no fui!. Exclamó el chico, bufó.

\- ¡seguro Lunita dejó el televisor encendido!. Exclamó el niño, ella solo tubo 4 segundos de ventaja, prendió la televisión con telequinesia, puso unas almohadas en la cama y se escondió en el techo, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡lo dicho!¡dejó la tele encendida!. Gritó el rubio apagándola, salió tras dar un portazo, rumeando su molestia.

-fiuf, por poco. Dijo la niña con sonrisa aliviada.

-debo tomar un barco, mejor me voy. Dijo la niña salendo por el techo, era la imagen de su madre, pero en ese momento, no se parecía a ella.

Los chicos se reunieron en las piscinas y no pudieron por menos, que admirar las diferentes áreas que eran bellísimas, todos se dividieron para aprovechar los beneficios del hotel, Diamante, Rubeus y Darien,se fueron a surfear, las chicas,se repartieron en las piscinas y pasaron un día de diversión.

-no se, pero esto es Rey.

-así es. Dijo Lita.

-siento como si debiéramos estar acá. Dijo Mina.

-eternamente, no hay nada mas que hacer que brindar nuestra energía a la obscuridad. Dijo Amy, Serena asintió.

-así es, brindar nuestra energía. Dijo con esa voz monocorde, se separó de las chicas y fue hacia la playa, donde los chicos, estaban allí, Diamante la miró llegar, sonrió.

-exactamente, después de probar la piscina del hotel, o cualquier otra cosa, todos darán su poder a la obscuridad y nos servirán. Dijo el con calma, sonrió malicioso cuando la vio llegar.

\- ¿Qué deseas aquí sailor moon?. Preguntó el príncipe en el oído de la princesa, una vez, la hubo abrazado.

-entregarme a la obscuridad. Dijo.

-así será. Dijo el besándola apasionadamente.

Phanton al igual que las otras chicas, había sentido el peligro que encarnaba el perfecto hotel, los 5 no habían utilizado ninguna de las instalaciones y por lo tanto, se hallaban libres del control de Vetsite.

-no puedo creer lo que hizo. Dijo Phanton.

-es demasiado ágil. Dijo Háruka.

-así es, fue demasiado sutil y elegante. Dijo Setsuna.

-no perdamos tiempo. dijo Hotaru alzando su pluma transformadora.

-tenemos que liberarlos a todos. Dijo Michiru haciendo lo mismo que la otra, las otras 2, las imitaron, Phanton, les dejó su epaácio.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. invocó Háruka.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!¡transformación!. invocó Michiru.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Plutón!¡transformación!. invocó Setsuna.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta saturno!¡transformación!. invocó Hotaru, las 4 hicieron sus movimientos y quedaron transformadas, se dirigieron hacia la playa donde estaba el príncipe Diamante, ya con sus ropas, besando a una hipnotizada Serena que aún, seguía en traje de baño.

\- ¡espera un poco!. Exclamó Hotaru –no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya. Dijo la niña.

\- ¡somos las sailors del sistema solar exterior y entraremos en acción!. Dijeron las 4.

\- ¡sailor uranus!. dijo Háruka.

\- ¡sailor neptiún!. Dijo Michiru.

-sailor plut. Dijo Setsuna - ¡sailor saturn!. Dijo Hotaru.

-en el nombre de la luna ¡te castigaremos!. Dijeron las 4, el rió.

-no me digan, creo que no podrán hacer nada. Dijo Diamante, las 3 hermanas aparecieron junto a Rubeus y Black Lady, Phanton, estaba detrás de sus sailors.

-bueno, comencemos el combate. Dijo el pelimorado –padrino ¿tu eres el instigador?. Preguntó el muchacho.

-depende a que consideres instigar. Dijo el hombre con calma, sonrió dando un paso hacia adelante.

-a pelear. Dijo lanzándose por Rubeus.

\- ¡hay que separar al príncipe de la princesa!. Exclamó Háruka.

\- ¡yo lo haré!¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru, eso envió a Diamante mar adentro junto a Rubeus, dejando a Serena parada en la playa sola, Háruka se sacó su tiara.

\- ¡es mi turno!¡tiara de urano!¡polvo estelar!. la rubia parpadeó al igual que Darien, que solo se limitó a mirar la situación.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó - ¡no pierdas tiempo!¡ve a transformarte!. Exclamaron las 4, la rubia las miró y corrió hacia el interior del hotel.

\- ¡no escaparás!. Exclamó el príncipe Diamante regresando del fondo del mar, Serena lo miró mientras Darien la escudaba detrás de el y le lanzaba un puño de arena aDiamante para cegarlo.

\- ¡no lo mires!¡corre!¡tiara de Saturno!¡atrapa!. lanzó Hotaru, Serena siguió su carrera al interior del otel.

\- ¡no la dejes ir sola!¡no sabemos que mas pueda haber!¡tiara de Neptuno!¡acción!. lanzó Michiru para prevenir que los guerreros se acercaran a los 2, Darien asintió y la siguió al interior del hotel, mientras la batalla, se volvía encarnizada.

Vetsite, una vez había comprobado que todos en el hotel, estaban subuyugados a su voluntad, fue por el conejo, el cual, seguía nadando en la piscina, la peli verde abrió los ojos.

-no es posible. Dijo mirdánola.

\- ¡deberías estar tu también brindando tu energía a la obscuridad!. Exclamó - ¿yo?. Preguntó la niña.

-no tengo por que hacerlo. Dijo calmadamente desquiciando a la mayor.

-no lo entiendo ¡eres débil a la hipnosis como la neo reina!. Exclamó enojada, la falsa niña parpadeó confundida.

-no entiendo de que me hablas. Dijo.

-no importa ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la niña que corrió.

\- ¡espera!¡no dañes a mi pelota!. Exclamó la verdadera Lunita.

\- ¿conejo?. Preguntó Vetsite.

\- ¡luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. ordenó la niña, la explosión se hizo alrededor de la luna pelota, la cual, se transformó en un paraguas rosa, Vetsite miró hacia las palmeras.

-dead beach, ven y destruye. Dijo ordenándole a una de las palmeras, la cual, adquirió una forma humanoide con cocos en lugar de senos, una tira de hojas de coco en sus caderas y sus ojos, eran como 2 cocos abiertos al igual que la boca, Lunita ahogó un grito, cuando vio a las 4 sailors, que las rodeaban unas palmeras y quedaban ensartadas en estas.

-no, no es posible. Dijo la niña.

-me temo que si, al igual que ellas, tu quedarás atrapada. Dijo la mujer, la niña, hechó a correr aterrorizada.

\- ¡no!¡no vas a atraparme!. Dijo la niña, Serena había corrido hacia donde había dejado el bolso de la playa, cuando una de las palmeras, la atrapó, la rubia dio un grito.

\- ¡Serena no!. Exclamó la niña.

-muy buen trabajo conejo, con esto hecho, ya las tenemos a todas. Dijo Vetsite.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó la niña, escuchó la voz de el.

-lo sabía, lo supe todo el tiempo. Dijo Darien.

\- ¡no es lo que piensas!. Exclamó la pequeña, los ojos azules de Vetsite brillaron.

-así es muchacho, el conejo es nuestro espía, todo se trata de un ardid para mantenerlos ocupados y poder robar energía y a la princesa con calma, con ojos y oídos las 24 horas del día,los 7 días de la semana. La niña negaba.

\- ¡no es verdad!. Exclamó Lunita.

-di que no, eres la hija del príncipe ¿no? O ¿acaso no le llamas papá?. Preguntó Vetsite con malicia.

\- ¡por favor!¡debes creerme!¡es verdad que el es mi padre! ¡pero yo no soy un señuelo!. Exclamó la niña.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte?. Preguntó Darien.

\- ¡porque tengo la luna pelota de mi madre!. Exclamó la niña señalando su paraguas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-no le creas, es falsa, al igual que ella. Dijo la mujer.

\- ¡no!¡no lo soy!¡no soy 100%nemesiana!¡se los dije!¡Serena es mi madre!. Exclamó la pequeña, Darien la miraba.

\- ¡crees que voy a poner a mi madre por debajo de mi padre!¡que en este momento es un ser maligno!¡por favor!¡dame una oportunidad! Lunita lloró.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes darme una oportunidad?. Preguntó la niña con las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, una de ellas, brilló en su cara, de fuerte tono rosado, Lunita se elevó en el aire y su marca cambió, la luna negra, que habitualmente llamaba, no se desfragmentó, simplemente se borró para darle paso a la luna dorada, el broche deSerena, resonó con el cambio.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó la niña, las 5 palmeras brillaron y se destruyeron.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Serena, Lunita, tenía un vestido como el que ella usaba cuando era una niña en el Milenio de Plata de la Luna, su broche en las manos de la pequeña.

\- ¡debes transformarte!¡pero dame un momento!. Darien había corrido hacia un lugar no tan alejado, pero lo suficiente para transformarse, Vetsite rugió.

\- ¡malditos sean!. Exclamó.

\- ¡rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien hacia ella lanzándola un par de metros hacia atrás.

\- ¡curación lunar!¡acción!. lanzó la niña por todo el complejo, liberando a todos aqellos que habían sido controlados po la palmera humanoide.

\- ¡me las vas a pagar!. Rugió Vetsite, Darien corrió hacia ella y los 2 se tranzaron en una lucha sin cuartel.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Rey - ¡luego les cuento!¡transfórmesne!. . exclamó Lunita recogiéndose las faldas y corriendo hacia la playa.

\- ¡Lunita!¡Lunita!. exclamó Serena, la niña se dio la vuelta.

-tu pluma también te transforma. Le dijo, siguió su camino con el broche en la mano, Diamante se había liberado.

-esa me las van a pagar ¡destrúyelas cristal obscuro!. Ordenó.

\- ¡cristal lunar!¡detenlo!. exclamó la niña, el miró el rayo rosado que corría hacia el, a la velocidad de la luz, no le dio tiempo de esquivar, el rayo lo lanzó al agua, e broche brilló.

-ya te vas, buena suerte. Dijo la niña, esperando que el hombre saliera del interior del mar.

Serena buscó su pluma - ¡por el poder estelar lunar!. Dijo intuyendo lo que se suponía debía decir.

¡transformación!. El centro de su pecho brilló y en el, se dibujó el broche, hizo 2 corazones en el aire que se transformaron en el body y las botas, y a continuación, incrustó la pluma en su pecho, para seguir con la rutina normal, de los guantes y la tiara,quedó lista.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!¡transformación!. invocó Amy tras haber encontrado su pluma azul en e bolso.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!¡transformación!. invocó Rey con su pluma alzada fuertemente.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!¡transformación!. invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!¡transformación!. invocó Mina, las 4 hicieron sus movimientos y quedaron transformadas.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena el rayo desde su ínice, directo a la criatura.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy, a continuación Lita y Mina se lanzaron por el droido.

-cocos mortales. Salieron unos cocos negros con centro rojo, que resultaron ser bombas.

-yo combato el fuego con el fuego ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey, el droido rodó al suelo y se levantó.

\- ¡es mi turno!¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina, entrrando la cadena en el interior del droido.

-arena quemante. Las 5 gritaron de dolor al sentir la roja arena, Darien,seguía peleando con Vetsite.

-no van a poder hacer nada, los acabaremos, nos llevaremos a la princesa y todo será nuestro. Dijo la peli verde.

-no si lo permitimos. Dijo Darien, Serena dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó desde sus manos tras brillar los adornos de las chunguitas.

-ya está ¡es mi turno!¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó Serena hacia el droido haciéndolo polvo, Vetsite se separó de Darien.

\- ¡me las pagarás!. Exclamó la mujer desaparciendo.

\- ¿están bien chicas?. preguntó Darien, las 5 asintieron.

\- ¡Lunita!¡debemos ir por ella!. Exclamó Serena, los demás asintieron y la siguieron de regreso a la playa.

La pelea del otro lado, era encarnizada, ninguno de los guerreros, iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka hacia Karmesite.

\- ¡fuego obscuro!. Lanzó la peli azul en respuesta.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru - ¡agua obscura!. Lanzó Vergerite de forma rápida, los poderes chocaron y cada una, empeñada en el que el suyo sea ganador, Vergerite se impuso, no con mucha facilidad, Michiru rodó por el suelo.

-grito mortal. lanzó rápidamente Setsuna con su calma habitual hacia Calaverite

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó la peli marrón para contestar, a continuación comenzaron con una exibición de artes marciales.

\- ¡onda de energía de saturno!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia Black Lady la cual,esquivó por poco.

\- ¡caída de la noche!. Lanzó la princesa hacia la sailor.

-que mal jefa, deberías despertar de una vez y unirte a nosotras, tu sobrina tiene tu pluma, acéptala por favor. Dijo la pelinegra.

-no se de que hablas. Dijo Rini, Hotaru sonrió.

-en algún moento lo entenderás. Dijo con calma, reiniciando la pelea.

\- ¡espiral de la luna negra!. Lanzó Rubeus hacia Phanton.

\- ¡flecha obscura!. Lanzó Phanton en contraposición, los 2 guerreros,siguieron peleando.

-nuevamente tu y yo nos medimos conejo. Dijo Diamante a mitad de su pelea mágica.

-así es. Dihjo la niña –deberías decirles la verdad, sobre los 2 secretos que guardas, después de todo, los 2 sabemos orqué tu madre está dormida donde está ¿no es así pequeño conejo?. Preguntó el peli azul con malicia, la niña no dijo nada.

-si, tu lo sabes y yo lo se. Dijo el sonriendo, Lunita siguió peleando cuando a lo lejos, vio a los 6 guerreros llegar.

-creo que ya tu droido se quema en el infierno. Dijo la chica, el joven los miró, 6 poderes lo apuntaban.

-deja a la niña en paz y camina lentamente hacia atrás Diamante. Dijo Serena, el sonró.

-tarde o temprano serás mía sailor moon, no lo olvides. Dijo y desapareció con el resto de su gente.

-lo logramos. Dijo Amy –bien hecho sailors scouts, nos veremos. Dijeron las 4 sailors junto a Phanton y desaparecieron, todos se miraron.

-por lo que mas quieran, ahora que no hay maldad, quiero disfrutar de las vacaciones. Dijo Rey,las otras sacudieron la cabeza en afirmación.

–sin mas sobresaltos, sin mas sorpresas. Dijo Serena –disfrutando solo del sol, del mar y de…¡Gabriel!. Exclamó, salió corriendo.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron las otras –es inútil, hay que des transformarse y volver a lo que se suponía que hací Lunita, las otas asintieron.

-espero que recuerde des transformarse. Dijo Mina.

-yo igual. Dijeron las otras 3, Darien sonrió.

-hay cosas peores. Dijo yéndose.

\- ¿A dónde vas?. Preguntó Lita –a buscar a Rini. Dijo el.

-otro enamorado. Dijo Amy.

-es raro, que ellos estén enamorados de esos chicos tan extraños. Dijo Mina, Rey asintió.

-alguna razón ha de haber. Dijo, sin mas, las demás asintieron, se des transformaron y regresaron a la piscina.

Diamante, estaba acostado en la reposera, Serena lo encontró.

-Gabriel ¿estás bien?. Le preguntó.

-si, lo estoy hermosa, lamento no haberte podido salvar, pero sin ninguna habilidad especial, no era de gran ayuda. Ella sonrió.

-descuida, yo también corrí, para buscarte pero entre tanta gente, me fue imposible. Dijo y lo abrazó, el le sonrió.

-me alegro que estés dijo, ella le sonrió y se dieron un dulce beso, para sellar ese momento a el le supo a gLoria, a ella, a amor y a confusión por las 2 caras del amado príncipe de la luna negra.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola ¡hola mis queridísimas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ejem,ejemm, bueno,se que los otros han salido largos y que tengo tiempo que no divido pero ¡tengo una buena explicación! Verán ¡estaba leyendo el padrino! Si, es un libro, pero, me era muy difícil despegarme del condenado libro, cuando lo logré escuchando a la histérica de mi musa, vi que donde vivo, es tardísimo, por lo tanto, como no las quería dejar sin capi, lo partí en 2.

Otra cosa, se que para la época muchos de estos juegos no existían, por lo tanto, me tomé una pequeña licencia literaria a ese respecto, para que quedara mas cool, jejeje, mil disculpas, pero así fue, los juegos y lo que se mencione que conozcan, pertenecen a sus autores, solo los tomo prestados con ánimo de adornar mi obra.

El demani es mía, si la van a usar, avisen, pertenece a piedras hipnóticas como el liguet u otras.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y han llegado hasta aquí, me llenan de emoción.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, puedo y quiero que se enamoren mas de mi bello Diamante.

Volviendo a pasear 1.

Los príncipes Diamante y Black Lady estaban en el puente de la nave, junto a las hermanas de la persecusión y a Rubeus.

-estamos orgullosos del desempeño que han tenido. Dijo Black Lady.

-las sailors han sido difíciles de neutralizar. Dijo Diamante.

-pero creo que tengo una idea. dijo Karmesite sonriendo.

-a ver hermana ¿Cuál es la idea tan brillante que tienes?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-son 5 chicas, probablemente adolescentes, amantes de los videojuegos. Diamante sonrió.

-lo son. Dijo - ¿príncipe Diamante?. Preguntaron todos.

-conozco la identidad de todas las sailors scouts y puedo decir con certeza cuales son sus tipos de juegos favoritos. Dijo el.

-podemos acabarlas. Dijo Calaverite, Vergerite asintió.

-puedo decirles cual le va mejor a cada quien. dijo el príncipe.

-sus identidades civiles, deben descubrirlas ustedes, pero eso si, no quiero que maten a sailor moon, la quiero, preserven su vida. Karmesite sonrió.

-se hará como usted quiere príncipe, yo me encargaré, lo prometo. Dijo, el asintió.

-luego de este día, Rini y yo, debemos volver al futuro. Dijo el joven, la muchacha asintió.

-hemos escapado demasiado tiempo de nuestros deberes. Dijo la peli rosa, el peli celeste asintió.

-entonces, andando, ya cada quien sabe lo que debe hacer. Dijo, Rubeus y las chicas asintieron.

-me pondré a trabajar inmediatamente. Dijo Karmesite.

-todos te ayudaremos. Dijo Vergerite, ella asintió y los 5 desaparecieron.

-deberías ayudarlos. Dijo Rini, Diamante asintió y sonrió.

-deja que diseñen el droido y le den vida. Dijo el con calma.

-una vez hecho, los ayudaré con el plan, pero hay que diseñarlo bien Rini, yo ya se quien es sailor moon, confío en que conozcas la identidad de tuxido mask. La peli rosa asintió con lentitud.

-lo se. Dijo con calma –se cual es la identidad civil de el. Diamante asintió.

-bien, una vez que ellos hayan diseñado el droido, comenzaremos a arreglarlo todo. Dijo el príncipe con calma, la princesa asintió y ambos rieron malignamente.

Karmesite estaba en otro sector de la nave, sola, mirando los múltiples cristales de vida todos, con el sello de la familia de la luna negra.

¿sabes como nace un droido?. Preguntó Rubeus abrazándola por detrás, la mujer cerró los ojos, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado y asintió.

-desde luego que lo se, los productos de la imaginación de los habitantes del planeta, se vuelven sus monstros defensores o sirvientes al mando de los guerreros mas fuertes del planeta, todos lo saben, se alimentan o de energía humana o del cristal energi del planeta. Rubeus asintió.

\- ¿ya pensaste en tu siguiente droido?. Preguntó –pensé mucho. Dijo Karmesite caminando hacia el estante tras haberse soltado de su novio.

-y por fin, me decidí como va a ser. dijo la muchacha, tomó el cristal y cerró los ojos,su luna brilló de morado.

\- ¡despierta de tu sueño y cumple mis órdenes!¡evil game!. Exclamó lanzando el cristal vita, que comenzó a dar, dar y dar vueltas, mas y mas, formando un droido, que era una chica, con el cabello rubio los ojos azules y un traje de duende, con un sombrero rojo de plomero con las iniciales "EG", estaba al frente de ellos, se puso de rodillas.

-mi ama, acá estoy solo para servirle. Dijo, Karmesite sonrió.

-eso es lo que vas a hacer, mi querida Evil Game. Dijo con calma, Rubeus rió suavemente.

-eso es perfecto, mi querída Kar, eso es perfecto. Le subió el rostro con delicadeza y le dio, un apasionado beso.

Serena estaba con sus amigas, en el centro de videojuegos, cada una, estaba ocupada en un título, cuando frente a la puerta, aparecieron vestidos de civil, Diamante y Black Lady.

¿está aquí?. Preguntó ella, el asintió.

-así es, está aquí. Dijo con calma, entró, Rini lo siguió, los que esperaban en la fila se dieron la vuelta, para admirarlos, tanto chicos como chicas, ellos no dijeron nada y comenzaron a caminar por el centro, vieron a las sailors entretenidas en sus juegos.

-mario Bross, sonyc, the legend of zelda, banjo-kazooie, Street fighter, agente 007 y ¿barbie?. Preguntó el príncipe al ver al conejo jugando alegremente.

-no se como vas a hacer que Barbie suene maligno hermano. Dijo Black Lady con una risita.

-eso no es tarea mía, eso es tarea de Karmesite, yo solo, le paso la información. Dijo el príncipe con calma enviando los títulos a su lugarteniente.

-ah, nos acaban de mirar. Dijo Black Lady como quien no quiere la cosa, al ver a Rey alzar la cabeza, el la saludó, después de haber compartido en el compleo, ya no eran desconocidos.

-así es Rini,suerte encontrando a tu amado. Dijo Diamante alejándose hacia el lado de Serena.

-Diamante tonto, eres de lo peor. Dijo la peli rosa acercándose a la barra de un lado del centro de juegos, para pedir una malteada.

-Gabo ¿Qué haces por aquí?. Preguntó Serena al verlo tras haber puesto pausa a su juego, debido a que sintió unas manos en sus hombros y era justo, quien pensaba.

-princesa, te estaba buscando. Dijo el sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿puedo?. Preguntó el señalando el control.

-pues claro. Dijo la chica sonriendo, se lo pasó.

-me temo que mañana me voy. Dijo Diamante por fin, Serena sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¿te vas?. Preguntó con miedo, el asintió –me temo, que mis clases están a punto de iniciar. Dijo, la chica asintió con tristeza.

-voy a extrañarte. dijo –yo igual hermosa. Dijo el mientras con su otra mano, le tomaba la mano a la rubia, que cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

Lunita se puso pálida, el haber visto entrar a su padre y a su tía, no auguraba nada bueno, la niña supuso y no sin razón, que debido a la disolución del encanto de la máscara, su padre debía conocer las identidades de todas, no podía revelarlas a terceros, zoo pena de olvidar el sentimiento por el guerrero que le permitió descubrir las identidades, gajes del hechizo, la niña miró, como el estudiaba los 6 títulos de juegos y que hacía algo con el reloj.

-no puedo creerlo, está tramando algo, pero Barbie no es un juego maligno, no podrá hacer nada mas que obligarme a hacer galletas. Dijo la niña, de repente, se le ocurrió un plan.

-oye Andrew ¿puedo cambiar de máquina?. Preguntó la pequeña, el asintió.

-desde luego Lunita ¿Cuál quieres?. Preguntó el rubio como si nada tras acercarse a ella.

-esa. Dijo la niña señalando el aparato enmarcado por 2 paredes de cartón con grotescas imágenes de zombis junto a un policía rubio y una chica pelirroja, y la leyenda "residente vil 2", en los 2 adversos, los ojos de Andrew se abrieron con perplejidad.

-Lu, Lunita. Dijo el joven tragando saliva –me, me parece que es demasiado sangriento para ti. La niña bufó.

-Andrew. Dijo con dulzura, su luna invertida se desplegó, a nadie mas llamó la atención en la sala, mas que los 2 nemesianos que sintieron el poder del ojo hipnótico que se abría, los ojos y la boca de Rini se abrieron con perplejidad, Diamante por su parte, sintió un escalofrío de orgullo, al ver el despliegue de las habilidades del conejo, eso le produjo una gran satisfacción, pero no entendió porqué exactamente.

-no pondrás peros a que Lunita juegue resident evil 2. Andrew repitió fielmente.

\- ¿Lunita?. Llamó Serena, Diamante no perdió tiempo en palabras, la volteó y delante de todos, le dio un beso espectacular, que dejó a todos boquiabiertos y viendo el espectáculo, Black Lady se rio desde la barra, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Darien entrar, corrió hacia el y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Darien!¡que bueno que llegaste!¡creí que no volvería a verte!. Exclamó ella con alegría.

\- ¿Qué no volverías a verme?. Preguntó el confundido.

-el día de mañana mi hermano y yo, regresamos a los Estados Unidos. Dijo con calma, el rostro de el se ensombreció.

-no puede ser. Dijo, ella asintió.

-así es, me temo que así es. El asintió.

-ya veo, que bueno que nos pudimos ver entonces, querida Rini. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-así es. Dijo mientras se fundían en un abrazo, Lunita seguía con lo suyo.

-peros a que Lunita juegue resident evil 2. Dijo Andrew con tono monocorde y mirada de trance.

-la dejarás tranquila. Dijo la niña.

-tranquila. Dijo el, ella guardó el ojo hipnótico y el parpadeó.

-sígueme por favor. Dijo con calma, Lunita asintió y con sonrisa angelical lo siguió hasta el aparato.

-Gabriel ¿el que?. Preguntó Serena cuando el la soltó.

-hermosa, no puedo dejar de hacer evidente lo que siento por ti. Dijo –yo…es que yo. Dijo Serena.

-se que estás confundida, pero créeme que no hay nadie mas que te ame como yo. La rubia negó, recordaba al príncipe Diamante, lo recordaba a el como a nadie, se alejó de Gabriel, abrazándose a si misma,los ojos de el chispearon, aunque Serena, que miraba para otro lado, no se dio cuenta sus amigas la rodearon y lo separaron de ella, el no hizo ademán de negarse, por el contrario,se dirigió a la barra.

-así que: el conejo sabe mas o menos, a que vamos a jugar, chica lista, pero vamos a ver quien gana, si tu, con tu insolencia o yo,con nuestra experiencia combinada. Dijo el con calma, pidió una malteada y se la tomó disfrutando del sabor del chocolate,que el comparaba con los labios de su princesa, viendo a Black Lady que parloteaba alegremente con Darien y a Serena, que aún confundida se tocaba los labios, una y otra vez.

En la nave, el príncipe Diamante apareció junto a su hermana a las 7 de la noche, ambos estaban contentos.

-ya lo tengo Karmesite. Dijo el joven cuando la encontró todavía tecleando en una computadora de alta tecnología.

-príncipe. Dijo ella encantada.

-mas vale que te ayude, todo debe ser perfecto, como son juegos a los que ellas jugaron, deberás usar hipnosis de gusto sutil, una piedra demani, ayudará. La chica sacó la piedra verde grama, el asintió.

-si puedo hermano, yo la impregnaré de la energía de las sailors. Dijo ella.

-a mi, me parece bien. Dijo el, Karmesite sonrió.

-todo saldrá perfecto, nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino. Los 2 príncipes asintieron

-yo me encargaré de ayudarte a diseñar el plan de captura y donde se guardarán mientras Rini, impregna las piedras con los poderes de ellos. Dijo el príncipe, la muchacha asintió y cada quien, fue a hacer lo que le correspondía.

En la noche, todos los miembros de la familia Tsukino dormían cuando Lunita bostezó de sueño.

¿ya por fin se durmieron todos luna pelota?. Preguntó la niña, la pelota dio una vuelta por la casa, pasando por los cuartos de: Ikuko y Kengi, Serena y Sammy, regresó al de Lunita y cuando estuvo en frente, asintió vigorosamente.

-ya era hora. Dijo la niña por fin aliviada y enfurruñada.

\- ¡pensé que iban a hacerla de vampiros y no dormirse nunca. Se vistió con sus ropas azules con rojo, la pelota se transformó a la orden mental de la niña y se convirtió en un turbo cohete para usar en la espalda, Lunita se lo colocó y saltó por la ventana, voló hasta perderse de vista y en un punto del cielo, desapareció, en Némesis era de noche, y la niña al verlo, se sintió en casa, aterrizó en una negra llanura.

-y todo para que el detector no me detecte, valga la redundancia. Dijo conforme, caminó por el pueblo, utilizando su marca, después de todo, nadie la conocía, llegó a la casa y tocó.

\- ¿Quién es?. Preguntó la voz de Phanton –soy yo. Dijo la niña.

\- ¿Lunita que haces aquí?. Preguntó –te pedí el recurso para buscarte si te necesitaba, me temo que te necesito. Dijo la pequeña.

-igualita a tu padre. Dijo el abriendo la puerta, la niña se sonrrojó de placer.

Muchas gracias Phanton. Dijo entrando - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?. Preguntó el hombre, la niña lo miró.

-me puedes dar un refresco primero. Dijo, el asintió y fue a la cocina, ella recibió su refresco, el estaba con una copa de vino.

-como mi padre ama a mi madre, se rompió la ley de la máscara. Dijo Lunita sin preámbulos.

-ya veo. Dijo Phanton con calma, la niña asintió.

-por lo tanto, sabe todo sobre mi madre y hoy, estuvo en el centro de videojuegos. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron.

\- ¿haciendo que?. Preguntó –no lo se exactamente, pero les tomó…nos tomó fotos a todas jugando, así que: algo ha de Phanton asintió.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos mis chicas y yo?. Preguntó –que estén allí para entrar y sacarnos, así como han hecho, tengo un mal presentimiento, con respecto a esto, por lo tanto, no quisiera que estemos sin apoyo. El tramar. Asintió.

-llegamos cuando suelen estar perdidas. Dijo el con calma, la niña asintió.

-lo se, pero esto es mas grande Phanton, siento que…que si no están allí y tardan demasiado, todas morirán, mamá y yo,seremos malignizadas y se acabó lo que se daba. El asintió.

-piensas que como el está en esto, va a estar supervisando todo. Dijo.

-así es y con el supervisando, nada puede fallar, además, que no está el adivino, debe estar con el tío Zafiro en casa. Phanton asintió.

-ya veo lo que quieres decir, estaremos allí en donde sea que pongan el campo de batalla. La niña sonrió, siguió tomando su refresco.

-muchas gracias Phanton, siempre fuiste bueno conmigo. El sonrió.

-me alegra escucharlo pequeñita. Dijo, los ojos de Lunita se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?¿dije algo malo?. Preguntó el, ella negó.

-fue una de las cosas que me dijiste antes de morir, te atravesaste cuando papá se atacó a si mismo. Explicó la niña.

-yo hacía batalla por otro lado con mi pelotón. El asintió.

-ya veo, eso no pasará a mayores, cuando hayan ganado, tu madre regresará todo. Dijo el, Lunita suspiró.

-eso espero. Dijo con calma, siguieron conversando un poco mas, la niña, al terminar su refresco, se puso de pie.

-nos vemos Phanton. Dijo –adiós pequeñita. dijo el con calma, ella sonrió y desapareció hacia el punto en el cual, había aparecido en Némesis.

Black Lady apareció en el Tokio del siglo XX, camino por las calles, de manera sigilosa, en un momento dado, desprendió uno de sus aretes.

-esto me ayudará a buscar energía mágica, dijo la chica,sonrió.

-bingo. Murmuró triunfante, siguió caminando y se deslizó en el interior del templo Ikagua,llegó a la habitación de Rey y entró, miró el sitio con agrado, la sailor del fuego, tenía buen gusto, movió la muñeca y la piedra demani apareció en la misma, Black Lady la pasó de arriba abajo por la cilueta de la sailor, la chica sonrió al ver el destello de rojo de la piedra, que luego, volvió a ser verde grama, Rini visualizó la caja que estaba al lado de su hermano, que en ese momento, tecleaba furiosamente en la computadora de alta tecnología al lado de Karmesite, Black Lady movió la muñeca y la primera piedra apareció en el sitio visto, salió del templo, al siguiente punto, guiada por el poder mágico que emitían las sailors, la siguiente en ser visitada fue Lita, hizo el mismo procedimiento, luego Amy, Mina y finalmente, tras ser visitado Darien y Black Lady no poder resistirse a besar castamente sus labios y su corazón detenerse al escuchar su nombre en boca de el mientras estaba dormido, le tocó el turno a Serena, la peli rosa sonrió.

-todo listo. Dijo, fue cuano lo vio, un pañuelo de su hermano, descansaba en la habitación que estaba impregnada con la energía residual del conejo.

\- ¿será posible que esto me sirva?. Se preguntó la peli rosa de manera retórica, sonrió.

-lo mejor, es averiguarlo. Dijo pasando la piedra por encima del pañuelo, se ilumió de rosa, la muchacha sonrió.

-excelente, así me gusta, pero…¿Dónde está el conejo?. Se encogió de hombros.

-quien sabe. Dijo, sin mas, salió de regreso a la nave, en una aparición sutil, muy pero muy pagada de si misma.

La familia Tsukino, se hallaba viendo unapelícula, Ikuko en los brazos de Kengi, Serena sentada al lado de ellos y Sammy junto a Lunita, en una alfombra en el suelo, la película se llamaba "corazón de dragón" y tenía a la familia muy entretenida, cuando en los comerciales, los chicos vieron algo, que a los 3,les encantó.

¡ven a divertirte al magnífico parque interactivo!¡dreamgames!. exclamaba la voz de una mujer, mientras con banda sonora sorprendente e imágenes arrolladoras, se mostraba un centro de videojuegos de realidad virtual.

-es todo lo que cualquiera haya soñado. Dijo Sammy - ¡vamos por favor papá!. Rogó Serena.

-si ustedes quieren ir, tu madre y yo, estamos demasiado viejos para Kengi, Ikuko rió.

-querido, la edad no es excusa, para probar algo nuevo, bueno y sano, yo si voy. Dijo la mujer.

\- ¡hurra!. Exclamaron los chicos de la casa.

-ya que insisten, iré. Dijo el padre, vencido por paliza en la familia, la tele siguió proyectando sus propagandas y los chicos, se preguntaban como sería la cuestión, los padres dijeron que irían el siguiente sábado y así se cuadró el plan para el fin de semana.

El miércoles en el colegio de Serena, se sentaron como siempre: Molly, Kelvin, Amy, Lita y Serena debajo de un árbol.

¿escucharon lo que pasó en el nuevo centro de juegos?. Preguntó Molly

-no, no hemos escuchado nada. Dijo Serena - ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Lita.

-reportan que ha habido desapariciones. Dijo Kelvin –chicos que fueron al centro y no volvieron añadió, Molly asintió.

-claro, la dirección dijo que no tenía nada que ver, eso con ellos. Amy asintió.

-no lo harían positivo así quisieran. Dijo la peli azul, Serena asintió.

-probablemente sean solo habladurías de la gente. Dijo como quitándole importancia al asunto, Lita sonrió.

-valdría la pena ir a ver. Dijo.

-nosotros vamos el sábado. Dijo Serena melancólica.

\- ¿estás bien Serena?. Preguntó Molly, la rubia asintió.

-solo es que…Gabriel ya regresó a los Estados Unidos. Dijo Serena con tristeza, Molly agachó la cabeza.

-ya veo, pero tómalo como un amor de verano. Dijo sin mas con una sonrisa, Kelvin se coloreó.

-pero ¡que dice señorita Molly!. Exclamó horrorizado, Molly se rió.

-pero Kelvin, lo mas probable es que nunca mas lo vuelva a ver. Amy negó.

-así no se da apoyo. Dijo Lita, Molly miró a Serena.

-lo lamento, pero es mejor que se resigne. Dijo con calma, las otras 2 negaron.

-tu no eres nadie para decir eso. Dijo Amy.

-chicas. Dijo Serena anonadada –puedes seguirlo queriendo Serena, no se porqué, pero ese tal Gabriel,siento que va a ser alguien trascendental en tu vida. Dijo Lita, la rubia no sabía que decir.

-seguro que ni se acordará de ella en 6 meses. Dijo Molly.

-eso no lo sabes. Dijo Amy –puede que estés celosa, por el partidazo que es Gabriel y tu después de Masato… Serena miró feo a Lita, al ver los ojos de Molly llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Lita!. Exclamó la rubia, la pelimarrón la miró decidida.

-lo siento Serena, pero es lo que pienso, la envidia, puede dar muchas reacciones. Molly se levantó de la grama.

\- ¡yo no envidio a Serena!. Exclamó - ¿ah si? no lo parece. Dijo Lita.

-chicas, ya. Dijo Serena con autoridad –no te lo tomes a mal Molly. Comenzó Serena conciliadora.

\- ¡quizás la envidiosa seas tu Kino!¡después de todo!¡nunca has tenido novio mas que aquel que te rechazó!¡y todos te recuerdan a el!. Lita no lo pensó 2 veces y se lanzó por Molly, a pelear duro y puro.

\- ¡basta!¡basta!. exclamó Serena intentando en vano separarlas, Amy y Kelvin la ayudaban, pero las chicas, estaban poseídas por un frenezí de odio, que nunca antes, había visto Serena en ninguna de ellas, puee que sin querer, ambas sintieran un poco de envidia de su situación, aunque cada una, lo expresara de una forma distinta.

Molly y Lita, no se hablaron en el resto de la semana, el sábado llegó en un instante y toda la familia Tsukino fue al centro de juegos, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, los 5 quedaron anonadados al ver el sitio, era como el espacio, todo como el espacio,con puertas, puertas que debían ser las salas de juego de realidad virtual, con los logos de cada juego.

¡allí está starfox!. Exclamó Sammy - ¡y eso es Kirbi!. Exclamó Serena.

-mira querido, es pagman. dijo Ikuko, Kengi se frotó las manos.

-lo veo querida. dijo con emoción,corrió hacia la puerta y cuando esta se abrió, ambos entraron.

-siempre quise ser piloto del star fox. Dijo Sammy corriendo a la puerta, Serena sonrió junto a Lunita.

\- ¿A dónde irás?. Preguntó –al resident evil. dijo la niña.

-pero Lunita, ese juego es muy fuerte. Dijo Serena.

-pero es el que me gusta. Añadió la niña corriendo hacia el, era irresistible la compulsión hacia el, Serena se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su lugar, era una réplica perfecta del templo del tiempo, con las 3 piedras espirituales en el pedestal, pasó la puerta, del otro lado, estaba la sala, donde Link solía tomar la espada maestra, habían al menos 60 sillas,Serena tomó una de las mismas y se puso los lentes, pero el juego no empezaba.

-por favor, toma la espada que está a tu derecha. Dijo una voz mecánica, la chica obedeció y la tomó, la computadora hizo lectura, su espada brilló de rojo y Serena entró al juego, al tiempo que su cuerpo, desaparecía.

Lunita entró a su sitio, que resultó ser la comisaría de Rackoon city, con cadáveres y todo, subió una escalera y caminó hacia el interior del segundo piso, no estaba pensando demasiado, tenía unas ganas locas de jugar, pensó que eso no era normal,pero luego, se le fue ese pensamiento como desvanecido.

-es tan lúgubre, está tan bien hecho. Dijo ella, llegó a la oficina que decía "S.T.A.R.S.", en donde habían no menos de 60 sillas, 30 con una chaqueta azul de policía y 30 con un chaleco rosado, con un ángel con una bomba que decía "hecho en el cielo", la niña miró las sillas y escogió la aventura del policía, por lo tanto,se colocó la chaqueta azul, fue cuando lo entendió todo, ese deseo que parecía un frenezí, que no la dejaba pensar, esas ganas locas de hacer algo que le gustara, simplemente por hacerlo, sin pensar, sin nada.

-maldición ¿Dónde está?. Dijo la niña, la vio en un costado, una piedra verde grama, quizás, reflejo de su original, Lunita tembló.

-demani. Dijo al tiempo que contra su voluntad pero sin que su cuerpo obedeciera,se colocaba los lentes, el juego comenzó, los ojos de la niña, se llenaron de lágrimas, al tiempo que entendía la belleza y la elegancia del plan de Karmesite en el que seguro, su padre había ayudado.

-nos engañaron. dijo la niña luchando contra el trance.

-nos engañaron y todas caímos en sus trampas,no se puede ir, con desconocimiento del enemigo. Dijo la pequeña cayendo en el juego y su cuerpo, desapareciendo en un destello rojo, al lugar, donde ya, se hallaba presa su madre.

Amy, Lita, Rey y Mina, llegaron junto a Darien a las 5 de la tarde, todos entraron a la instalación y se quedaron anonadados.

-es fascinante. Dijo Amy –así es. Dijo Lita.

-no puedo creerlo. Dijo Mina.

\- ¡me encanta el sitio!. Exclamó Rey corriendo hacia el interior del mario bros, era el castillo, tenía una puerta con la estrella, la chica se paró en frente y la misma se abrió, en el fondo, habían no menos de 60 sillas, todas provistas de gorras con una "M y lentes", Rey se acercó y se puso los lentes.

-por favor, para comenzar, tome la gorra que está a su derecha. Dijo la voz mecanizada de una mujer, la chica lo hizo y se la colocó.

-me siento tan mal. Dijo al tiempo, que la gorra brillaba de rojo, ella comenzaba el juego y su cuerpo, desaparecía.

Amy sonrió –es una buena idea haber venido acá. Dijo con calma, Mina asintió -es un sitio hermoso. Agregó corriendo hacia su juego, que resultó ser banjo-kazooie, su sala central, tras entrar, era la casa de banjo, Mina abrió la siguiente puerta y se encontró en el prado del inicio, que era un lugar hermoso, con la torre de la bruja de un lado, del otro, el lago y del otro, la casa, 2 cebollas y 2 zanahorias, estaban como pilares,a la rubia del lazo rojo le encantó, vio las 60 sillas con los lentes y un morral azul, se sentó.

-por favor, tome el morral para comenzar. Dijo la voz mecánica, la rubia lo hizo y de inmediato, tras comenzar el juego, se sintió, muy, muy mal.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?. Se preguntó mientras la aventura comenzaba, la sala se llenaba de un brillo rojo y su cuerpo, desaparecía.

Amy miró su juego favorito, corrió hacia el, lo primero que la esperaba tras la puerta, era un hermoso lago de mentira con 2 árboles de ramas como cortinas, Amy los pasó y encontró las sillas, con 2 guantes blancos, se los puso y tomó los lentes.

-que mal me siento. Dijo antes de entrar en el juego y su cuerpo, desaparecer como el de las demás.

Lita entró a su juego, era el que mas le gustaba en el planeta, la recibió el centro de un doyo japonésde zumo, seguidamente, tras la segunda puerta, estaba el rin enjaulado, las sillas,se encontraban allí y en una de las esquinas, 60 repisas, con algo de los 10 jugadores que se hallaban en el juego, Lita tomó una garra tras pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a una de las sillas y se sentó, se colocó los lentes.

-no, no puede ser. Dijo –me siento mal. Añadió mientras el juego comenzaba, la garra brillaba de rojo y su cuerpo, desaparecía.

Darien entró al sitio, lo primero que lo recibió, fue una oficina del I6, al traspasarla, encontró la cabina de un avión, 60 sillas con una Golden gun, se sentó y la tomó, de inmediato,se sintió muy mal.

-no puede ser, el enemigo nos capturó. Dijo antes de entrar en el juego y su cuerpo desaparecer, tras la Golden gun haber brillado de rojo.

A las 9 de la noche, se escuchaba un llanto en el medio de las, instalaciones una mujer lloraba, aferrada a su hijo y su marido.

¡Serena no está!. Exclamaba la mujer sollozando.

-debió haberse ido a casa. Dijo Karmesite de modo triunfal.

-imposible, no pudo haberlo hecho ¡no contesta su celular!. Exclamó Ikuko.

-insisto en que se fue y se le habrá olvidado. Dijo Karmesite.

\- ¡mi hija no es así!¡desapareció!¡desapareció y no se donde está!¡ustedes tienen la culpa!¡lo se!¡yo lo se! Gritaba Ikuko histérica.

-mi niña, mi chiquita,Serena, Serena, Serena. Lloraba la madre en el pecho de su marido, Karmesite sonrió triunfante, las sailors eran suyas y nada,se interpondría en su camino, al fondo del lugar, un hombre miraba todo el lamentable espectáculo, todo vestido de negro, con lentes de sol, caminó despreocupado por los alrededores, mirando las diferentes puertas de las diferentes salas,las vio, en el lado izquierdo de cada una, como cámaras, pero no lo eran, el hombre bufó.

-maldito chiquillo hipnotista. Dijo el hombre acercándose un poco mas, hasta quedar debajo de la piedra.

-demani, no hay duda de que es muy listo el condenado. El hombre sacó el celular y marcó, del otro lado, se escuchó una voz femenina.

\- ¿Phanton?. Preguntó.

-querida, las necesito a las 4, vengan inmediatamente al nuevo centro de juegos. La rubia asintió.

-iremos enseguida. Dijo y colgó, Phanton se escondió, para evitar que lo hecharan y poder esperar a su equipo en paz, vio como sacaron a los señores Tsukino que seguían muy afectados por haber perdido a su hija.


	17. Chapter 17

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden felices este fin de semana, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Me encantó mucho, como quedó, espero que a ustedes les haya encantado igual y disculpen si unos juegos están menos detallados que otros, mi internet va a velocidad tortuga y no colabora demasiado.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjjenme saber su parecer!¡con un largo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que se enamoren mas de lo bueno y lo malo de mi bello príncipe.

Volviendo a pasear 2.

En la nave, en la sala de control, se hallaban Diamante y Black Lady.

-hermano. Dijo ella.

-después de esto, regresaremos, pero se bien que tu lo quieres a el,así como yo,la quiero a ella. Rini asintió en silencio.

-he diseñado todo para que no fallemos. Dijo el –fue una idea brillante la de Karmesite, matarlas a todas en sus juegos favoritos. Dijo la peli rosa, el peli celeste asintió.

-desde luego que lo fue. Dijo con calma, le regaló a su hermana una gran sonrisa.

-pero le añadí otra gran función. dijo mostrándole unos lentes morados, con una ruedecilla, Black Lady los miró interesada.

\- ¿para que son?. Preguntó curiosa.

-son para poder entrar a cualquiera de los juegos. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, la princesa Black Lady sonrió, reflejando la misma malicia de su hermano.

-ya veo, una vez su mente esté en tu poder o en el mío, la librarás de la simulación, de esa forma, ni el cristal de plata, podrá rescatarla. Diamante asintió.

-así es mi querida Rini, ese es el plan. Dijo con calma, Black Lady sonrió.

-hermano, me encanta el plan. Dijo tomando uno de los lentes, lo examinó.

\- ¿Cómo lo controlamos dentro?. Preguntó emocionada.

-solo debes tocar el botón y lo harás visible, podrás controlarlo perfectamente. Dijo el príncipe, la princesa asintió.

-si no te importa, voy a probarlo. Dijo, el rió.

-no Rini, no me importa, yo haré exactamente lo mismo. Dijo con calma, cada uno eligió una simulación y entró de lleno a la misma,disfrutando por anticipado, el triunfo logrado.

JUEGO DE SERENA.

La rubia miró el lugar, no se parecía en nada a lo que esperaba, es decir: ella esperaba verse como parte de la nada, luego, en el cuerpo de Navi el hada y luego, en el cuerpo de Link, en la casa kokiri, pero no había ocurrido así: se encontraba en frente de un templo que ella concía muy bien.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?. Se preguntó, se miró, tenía el traje de Link, con el gorro y todo, sus chunguitas, sobresalían.

-genial, hasta me parezco. Sacó la espada y la miró, el resplandor del sol, se reflejó en el acero de la misma.

-vaya,los efectos son impresionantes. dijo para si, una risa la distrajo.

-sailor moon, que bueno que no tardaste nada en reaccionar a la realidad virtual. Serena sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz, se quedó boquiabierta al verlo allí, elegantemente apoyado en una de las columnas del templo.

\- ¿Diamante?¿que haces aquí?. Preguntó, el sonrió.

-sailor moon, estoy esperando por ti. Dijo el joven.

\- ¿por mi? No entiendo nada. Dijo ella, el amplió mas su sonrisa.

-te dije: que serías mía. Dijo el con calma, ella se cruzó de brazos.

-obviamente sabes en que juego estamos. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-desde luego que lo se, es mi título favorito, la leyenda de Zelda, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?. El movió la mano, como quitándole importancia al hecho.

-eso no es importante, lo que si lo es, es que revises tu equipo. Ella lo hizo, de un saco que pendía de su cintura, fue sacando todos los elementos, lo cual, incluyó 5 hermosos medallones, de colores: verde, azul, rojo, amarillo y naranja, ella palideció.

-es, es imposible, yo no pude haber comenzado aquí. El sonrió.

-desde luego que lo hiciste, yo lo programé así. Dijo el príncipe triunfante.

\- ¿sabes cual es mi verdadera identidad?. Preguntó ella con miedo.

-es evidente que lo se. Contestó Diamante con arrogancia.

\- ¿Por qué no me mataste?. Preguntó Serena confundida.

\- ¿Qué sentido habría tenido? Matarte indefensa, sin luchar, habría sido algo aburrido e irrespetuoso para ti, además ¿para que he de hacerlo? Yo te amo. Serena se puso las manos en la boca, su corazón se aceleró a mil.

-veo, que no te soy indiferente. Dijo el acercándose, ella no podía ni quería moverse, el no le había hecho nada aún, simplemente, ella estaba paralizada de deseo, expectación y miedo, el le sujetó el rostro con delicadeza.

-tu lo sabes tan bien como lo se yo, si no te amara y no me amaras, el conjuro de la bella durmiente, el que te lanzó ese maldito droido, no se hubiera desecho. Serena asintió, cerró los ojos, el sonrió, con la suavidad de una pluma, la besó, fue tan tierno, que la chica se sorprendió, el se separó con dulzura.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Serena confundida –lamento no poder quedarme mas tiempo, pero temo que te retraso y debes estar interesada en seguir tu camino, ya nos veremos, sailor moon. Dijo el alejándose contra su voluntad y desapareciendo, Serena se tocó los labios y sintió un escalofrío, sacudió la cabeza y se puso en marcha, tenía que salir de allí, sea como sea.

FIN JUEGO DE SERENA.

JUEGO DE LUNITA.

Lunita había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, realmente, su tamaño de 7 años, no había servido para nada, a la hora de apuntar, pero debía reconocer, que gracias a eso, no había recibido ni un mordizco, lo cual, la tenía contenta, a diferencia de su madre,seguro que a ella, no le esperaba un cambio mental.

-guaj, que asco, tiene olor y todo, es una pesadilla, menos mal, que no comí nada, porque si no ¡iug! Odio a los zonbis. Dijo la niña corriendo, de su uniforme de policía, sacó otro cartucho, lo cargó y disparó.

\- ¡guácatela!¡cezos de zombi!. Exclamó al ver lo que le había caído en la bota, Lunita se limpió y siguió su camino, la comisaría estaba cerca y ella, no podía permitirse perder.

FIN JUEGO DE LUNITA.

JUEGO DE REY.

Rey estaba en su juego, haciendo de todo lo que era necesario para sobrevivir, por accidente una de las tortugas de fuego la quemó, grave error, no solo sintió la quemadura, si no, que la piel se le abrió, había tenido que romper su propio traje para vendarse y eso, no era nada bueno, la sailor del fuego, estaba consternada, no entendía demasiado bien que pasaba, pero si,sabía 2 cosas:

1 estaba atrapada en una simulación que mostraba las heridas recibidas.

2 eso no debía ser nada bueno.

La chica continuó su camino, por el hermoso palacio, abrió una de las puertas de estrella y entró.

-no voy a ganar nada lamentándome. Dijo con calma.

-mejor es que llegue al final, acabe con el maldito de Bowser y encuentre la manera de salir de aquí. Dijo sin mas, no se lo pensó ni por un instante y saltó hacia el cuadro, que reflejaba, un paisaje, que era un garaje abandonado con posibles espacios acuáticos, muy mal para una manipuladora del fuego.

FIN JUEGO DE REY.

JUEGO DE AMY.

Amy había estado saltando todo el juego, desde que comenzó, saltando corriendo y esquivando rayos laser,se sentía genial en un inicio, pero estaba cansada y la pierna le dolía, suspiró,se sentó por un momento.

-esto es agotador, las heridas me duelen como si me las hubiera hecho de verdad, siendo una trampa del enemigo eso es lo mas probable, pero ¿Cómo nos descubrieron?. Se preguntó por fin.

-hemos sido muy discretas, nunca nos hemos transformado en frente del enemigo, no debería haber habido manera de que esto ocurriera. Dijo para si, tocó sus espinas.

-preguntarme poe eso en este momento, me retrasará, mejor sigo mi camino. Dijo y se puso de pie, a seguir con su misión, lograr escapar de la simulación.

FIN JUEGO DE AMY.

JUEGO DE LITA.

Lita,se sentía en su salsa, había peleado con buena parte de sus peleadores favoritos y sabía que cuando llegara al capitán Bison, todo finalizaría,pero por alguna razón que la chica no entendía, volvía a pasarlo todo una vez mas, Vega, Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Blanca, y pare de contar, se sentía lastimada y por alguna razón inexplicable, la chica sabía, que todo el daño estaba sieno recibido en su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentirse cansada y lo que qería, era que finalizara.

-por favor, que ya me dejen pasar a Bison, espero no equivocarme ¡pero parece que el juego quisiera matarme!. exclamó la chica, suspiró.

-bueno, mas vale que los acabe a todos una vez mas. Dijo pasando el dedo por su garra y ajustándose la máscara al tiempo, que Vega aparecía y se ponía en guardia.

FIN JUEGO DE LITA.

JUEGO DE MINA.

Mina, era otra historia, ella corría desesperadamente, de los enemigos que la habían acorralado en el mundo de la primavera, estaba mas o menos lastimada,pero eso, no la había detenido, llegó a casa del brujo y pidió ser transformada en abeja.

-me veo muy linda así. Dijo para si sonriendo.

-no cabe duda de que soy preciosa como sea, pero…debo Salir de aquí ¡no quiero que esa bruja acabe conmigo!. Exclamó con su voz de pito alzando vuelo, maravillada de la bella trampa, donde pensaban matarla.

-nadie acabará con sailor Ven un videojuego. Dijo la rubia conseguridad.

\- ¡voy alograr salir de aquí!. Exclamó al viento la decidida rubia.

FIN JUEGO DE MINA.

JUEGO DE DARIEN.

Darien, se la había pasado en grande, si no hubiera sido por

El tiro de la pierna, todo sería absolutamente perfecto, adrenalina, acción y la sensación de sentirse el hombre mas intrépido de la tierra, eran suficiente para mantenerlo contento, pero el tiro en la pierna, había sido tan real, no solo se había sentido, si no, que se veía, y tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo lo reflejaba.

-tuxido mask. Dijo una voz sensual y encantadora, mezcla de una tigresa y un cisne, el la vio, vestida de negro, con una media sonrisa encantadora.

\- ¿tu eres la princesa Black Lady?. Preguntó el, ella asintió.

-así es, soy yo. Dijo con calma, se acercó a el y lo miró, le sujetó el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Se supone que nadie mas que no esté en la sala puede entrar. Dijo el con calma, Black Lady rió y para el, esa risa fue como un baño de miel.

-todos cayeron en nuestra trampa. Dijo con calma –si es así ¿Por qué no me matas? Preguntó.

-no quiero matarte, quiero poseerte que no es lo mismo. Dijo la peli rosa, el la miraba, se perdía un poco mas, en esos ojos de rubí, esos labios, pintados de negro, lo incitaban a besar de diferentes maneras, era algo que no había experimentado en ninguna forma, el deseo arrollador de tener y poseer el cariño de una mujer, la sensación sublime de poder besarla y la maravilla de su perfume.

\- ¿Por qué yo?. Preguntó el –oirqyeporque si, porque eres atractivo y galante. dijo ella con calma, el la agarró por los brazos.

-déjame salir de aquí. Dijo, Blac Lady rió.

-desde luego que saldrás, pero…saldrás siendo mío. Con su uña larga y negra, dibujó el contorno de una luna invertida sobre su frente.

-que te diviertas, tuxido mask…rey Endimiun. Eso hizo a Darie palidecer en proporciones abrumadoras.

\- ¡espera!¡que quieres decir con eso!¡de verdad sabes quien soy!. Exclamó por primera vez aterrorizado pero, tratando de ocultar el miedo.

-tuxido mask…Endimiun, el príncipe que algún día sería rey, Endimiun, el chico de la universidad…Darien. Black Lady rió con diversión y malicia.

-por supuesto que lo se. Dijo con calma desapareciendo, Darien sintió miedo, amor y deseo, mezclados en un coptail letal y decidió, que debía escapar del juego a toda costa.

FIN JUEGO DE DARIEN.

El fuerte portazo del centro resonó por todo el lugar, Phanton suspiró.

-al fin, fuera. Dijo, sintió como la puerta se abría una vez mas y las 4 chicas entraban, ya transformadas.

\- ¿crees que nos detecten?. Preguntó Háruka –no lo creo, no hasta que entremos a las salas. Dijo el.

-ellos son 6 y nosotros 5, falta uno. Dijo Setsuna.

-en realidad somos 7. Corrigió Hotaru con calma –ella se refiere a chicos con poderes derivados de una estrella. Dijo Háruka, Hotaru asintió.

-si lo pones así, el que termine primero, irá por el chico, la prioridad, son aquellas que pueden morir. Dijo la niña con calma imperturbable, las demás miraron a Phanton que se había aclarado.

-o ser controladas querida Hotaru. dijo el con calma, sonrió, se desprendió uno de los aretes, el cual, formó un guerrero de color negro con ojos azules, Phanton lo miró.

-bien, ya somos 6. dijo a las atónitas sailors que asintieron.

-excelente ¿en cual juego crees que esté cada quien?. Preguntó Michiru.

-francamente, no tengo ni… comenzó a decir Phanton pero se calló, pensó y pensó, se alejó de las chicas y caminó por todas las puertas de realidad virtual, de un brazalete que se hallaba escondido en su mano derecha, extrajo un anotador, que proyectó un holograma en el aire.

-veamos…la leyenda de Zelda, Mario bross, goldeneye, Banjo-Kazooie, Sonyc , Street figter, resident evil…en Mario Bross atrapan a la princesa casi que al inicio. Dijo, las chicas se acercaron a el.

-ese no serviría, porque el jugador estrella nunca es atrapado. Dijo siguiendo su camino.

-allí no está sailor moon, neptiún, adentro. La chica asintió y entró tras haber activado la electricidad de esa zona.

-Banjo Kazooie, acá el protagonista nunca es atrapado,de hecho, lo es su hermana, sailor plut, adentro, allí no está sailor moon. La peli verde asintió y entró en el juego, Phanton fue seguido por el guerrero de cristal y las otras 2 restantes,se detuvo en frente de resident evil.

-acá no, sailor moon no disfrutaría de este tipo de títulos viviéndolo en la piel del personaje, acá no está ella, pero si…podría estar el conejo. Las sailors lo miraron.

\- ¿el conejo?. Preguntó Háruka –así es, la niña es parte de mi ahijado, por lo tanto, las aventuras le encantan, entonces, es ella la que está aquí, Háruka, adentro. La rubia asintió, Phanton siguió.

-street fighter, la competencia de fuerza física, solo atraería a una sailor por lo que se, guerrero de cristal,adentro. El guerrero asintió y siguió su camino, Phanton se detuvo en la entrada de la leyenda de Zelda.

-conveniente. Dijo el –disculpa Phanton ¿Qué es lo conveniente?. Preguntó Hotaru agitando su alabarda incómoda.

\- ¿conoces de que va la historia?. Preguntó Phanton, la niña asintió.

-3 elegidos que comparten un tesoro fabuloso, 2 hilians y un gerudo, ella escapa, se vuelve sheika y por un descuido…comenzó la niña, callándose cada vez un poco mas, al entender lo que Phanton insinuaba.

-por un descuido la atraparon, así es,sailor moon está aquí. La sailor palideció.

\- ¿Qué crees que haga el príncipe?. Preguntó aterrorizada.

-malignizarla en la realidad virtual desde luego. Dijo el con suma calma, Hotaru asintió.

-yo entraré. Dijo, el asintió.

-adelante, entra tu. Indicó, la niña corrió hacia las puertas que se abrieron, Phanton se acercó al Mario Bross.

-sailor mars está aquí. Dijo para si, miró el Sonic.

-sailor mercury está allí. Dijo para si, caminó al goldeneye.

-y tuxido mask está aquí. El suspiró.

-bien, yo entraré por la sailor del agua, el enmascarado, puede esperar un poquito mas. Sonrió y abrió la puerta del Sonyc, se colocó los lentes y su cuerpo quedó en estado vegetal mientras su mente, se adentraba en la realidad virtual.

Háruka entró al simulador de la comisaría, le encantó.

-de verdad, esto se ve prometedor. Dijo con calma, miró el alrededor, lo primero que notó extraño, era que la estancia se componía de 2 plantas.

-excelente, vamos a revisar todo. Dijo la muchacha, detrás de la escalera, encontró un trozo de pared, cubierto con un hermoso papel de decorado, que embellecía el lugar, dándole un aire retro encantador, de colores pasteles, muy adorable, el papel tapizado lucía caro, no había duda del estilo del cual, se habían hecho fieles replicadores, la sailor, arrancó con prontitud el papel, para dejar a la vista 7 agujeros.

-ah si, monedas, pero ¿de donde?. Háruka comenzó a revisar el sitio, donde podrían estar las monedas, vio al lado de las puertas del juego, un sello, del tamaño que necesitaba, cuando lo fue a retirar, una energía verde lo rrodeó.

-con el jugador adentro, esto es imposible, hay que sacarlo de allí, terminar la simulación y mas vale que me mueva. La rubia entró una vez mas, al interior del sitio, subió la escalera y encontró el sitio donde se conectaba, contó los aditamentos que te facultaban para ser personaje y te daban acceso a su inventario, la sailor bufó.

-con lo que no soporto el rosa. Dijo sin mas calzándose un chaleco, se puso los lentes y entró en la simulación.

Michiru miró el lugar con admiración, ella disfrutaba de los videojuegos tanto como cualquiera.

-que bien hecho está esto. Dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

-me siento como si estuviera en el palacio de la princesa Peach, pero, esa es la idea. dijo, siguió hacia la sala, encontró los sombreros y se colocó uno, se puso los lentes y entró a la simulación.

Setsuna, miraba con admiración el lugar, sonrió.

-de verdad, que esto está bien hecho, no hay duda de que el enemigo es habilidoso. Dijo caminando por el sitio donde estaba, llegó al lago donde se encontraban las sillas, se colocó uno de los morrales, los lentes y entró en el juego.

Hotaru sonrió al ver el sitio, se acercó con reveréncia.

-encantador. Dijo sin mas, admiró el pedestal donde reposaban las piedras, caminó al interior del sitio, sonrió.

-digno de reverencia, un gran trabajo. Añadió viendo el cuarto interior, se sentó justo en la silla del lado derecho que había ocupado Serena, tomó la espada y los lentes y se adentró en el juego.

El guerrero de cristal entró a la arena, no hizo ningún comentario pues, el no había sido criado para disfrutar, solo para realizar su objetivo, sacar a la sailor de allí, sin dilacón se calzó un gorro de capitán en la cabeza de color rojo y entró en el sistema.

JUEGO DE LUNITA.

Lunita había llegado, por fin al final, se hallaba corriendo desesperadamente hacia el tren, donde Sherry Birkin y Claire Redfiel, se alejaban hacia la libertad y si no se apuraba, la iban a dejar atrapada, esperaba ver a su padre en el simulador, pero, como que no se atrevía a presentarse.

¿sentirá algún tipo de remordimiento por querer matar a su hija?. Se preguntó corriendo hacia el tren, escuchó su risa.

-conejo, estás a punto de morir. Dijo la voz del príncipe Diamante, la niña bufó.

-no me digas. Dijo sarcástica corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, Claire le gritaba que corriera cuando, se congeló, la muchacha había saltado hacia adelante y ya no era la misma, la niña sonrió.

\- ¡sailor uranus!. exclamó emocionada y aliviada.

\- ¡vamos!¡dame la mano!. Exclamó, la niña saltó y le aferró las manos, el tren salió despedido hacia adelante.

-llegaron, muchas gracias. Dijo por fin dejando a la niña virtual hablando sola –nos llamaste y tenías razón en estar preocupada. Dijo la rubia mayor.

-todo fue una trampa, caímos como moscas en la miel. Dijo la niña, la mayor sonrió.

-pasa, si que pasa. Dijo con calma, un destello obscuro y la pequeña, tenía delante a su padre.

-me has incordiado por demasiado tiempo conejo, no dejaré que escapes. Los ojos de la niña, brillaron como los de el, como los de su padre muerto…como los de su otro padre y Diamante se asustó, aunque no lo quiso reconocer.

-niño llorón y resentido, soy tu hija, grandísimo majadero, si me matas, matas tu futuro, te lo dije en el Tokio de Cristal ¡pequeño insensato arrogante!. Exclamó la niña, Háruka rió.

-de verdad, es idéntica a ti en carácter. Dijo la sailor divertida.

-mientras estén en el papel de sus personajes no podrás usar sus habilidades especiales,me temo que me pertenece la dvictoria. Ijo el encantado.

-estás equivocado. Dijo Háruka, la niña vio, como su traje, se transmutaba al de sailor, sin perder el chaleco.

-yo si que puedo usar mis habilidades ¡tierra!¡tiembla!. lanzó la sailor hacia el príncipe, que esquivó con facilidad, Diamante rió divertido.

\- ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Si lo es, estás muerta ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la sailor, que golpeó contra el cristal, el cual,se partió el viento le dificultaba moverse, pero Háruka, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

\- ¡viento de urano!. Lanzó hacia el príncipe, eso lo llevó hacia el otro lado de la cabina.

\- ¡rayo luna negra!. Lanzó hacia ella - ¡tornado de urano!. lanzó Háruka hacia el, el tornado lo golpeó.

-brillante, pero no lo suficiente. Dijo Diamante –vamos a comprobarlo. Dijo Hárula, los 2 se posicionaron y comenzaron la batalla.

Lunita, había corrido hacia donde la cosa Birkin estaba, lo miró.

-de verdad, es asqueroso dijo, sus ojos se abrieron al ver, como la cosa Birkin cambiaba de forma, era un droido, un droido humanoide, como una chica, con las ropas y la apariencia física de Link, con el sombrero de Mario.

-es ella, es el droido. Dijo asustada, le apuntó con la pistola y disparó, pero nada pasó.

\- ¡socooooooorrooooo!¡soocoooooorroooo!. gritó la pequeña, escuchó la risa del yo pasado de su padre.

-no podrás ayudarla sailor uranus ¡se acabó!. Exclamó el príncipe Diamante triunfal.

-no puedo morir así, atrapada en un videojuego ¡no!. Exclamó la niña regresando hacia la cabina, donde Háruka y Diamante peleaban seguida del droido, los 2, seguían la batalla con precisión y furia letal.

-puedes moverte mejor. Dijo Diamante en una risotada.

-mejor que tu, si que puedo. Dijo Háruka conaltanería, sus ojos se abrieron.

\- ¡avajo Lunita!¡tierra tiembla!. La niña se tiró al suelo y el droido, salió impactado hacia atrás, Diamante tomó a la niña por el pie.

-se acabó de modo triunfal.

\- ¡no!¡suéltame!. exclamaba la pequeña pateando desesperada –me temo, que eso no será posible ¡ah!. Exclamó el príncipe, su broche, había brillado de violeta y lo había quemado, Lunita se dio un golpazo contra el suelo.

\- ¿cristal obscuro?. Preguntó la niña al ver el destello del broche.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?¿por que me ataca?. preguntó el príncipe anonadado, la niña sonrió.

\- ¡sácalo del juego cristal obscuro!. Ordenó, el broche brilló mas intensamente de violeta y el príncipe en un grito,salió de la simulación, Háruka cayó yLunita sintió el emviste.

\- ¡trata de no caer!¡me lastimas!. Exclamó la pequeña, la sailor asintió.

\- ¡tornado de urano!. lanzó hacia el droido,que esquivó.

-maldita cosa, no se muere. Dijo.

-no debes matarla, debes sacarla, seguro es un droido cristal…. La niña se calló, su sonrisa, iluminó todo el lugar.

\- ¡debes desprenderlo del monstro final!. Exclamó triunfante.

-bien pensado. dijo Háruka.

\- ¡tiara de urano!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el droido, que dejó a la cosa Birkin, que se acercó a la niña, que con la misma sonrisa de su padre, le apuntó.

-p´údrete en el infierno. Dijo lanzando la bala.

\- ¡tierra!¡tiembla!. lanzó Háruka, el droido se destruyó y la cosa Birkin lo siguió, se vio un destello blanco y una voz de mujer.

-fin del juego. Dijo, Lunita y Háruka se sonrieron antes de separse, una despertó en la sala y la otra en un ataúd de cristal,en una sala toda negra.

-encuéntrennos por favor. Pidió la niña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

FIN JUEGO LUNITA.

Háruka se quitó el chaleco, corrió hacia la puerta, bajó la escalera, tomó la moneda y la calzó en su sitio, ttras regresar, un brillo rosado se vio,cuando la moneda encajó.

-mas vale que las otras se den prisa. dijo la rubia, comenzando a pasearse como león enjaulado para mantener su estrés a raya.

JUEGO DE REY

Michiru había buscado frenéticamente, por todo el lugar, señales de Rey, finalmente la encontró en el mundo de la final, la sailor corrió y pasó todas las pruebas, la vio peleando con el dragón, que al verla, se transmutó en un monstro,en un droido con forma femenina de Lin, su traje verde y el gorro de Mario Bross rojo con las iniciales de su nombre "EG", Michiru no perdió tiempo en actuar.

¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó hacia el droido, Rey se dio la vuelta.

-eres tu dijo- separaré al dragón, ocúpate de el. La muchacha asintió a lo dicho por la sailor, la pelea se prolongaba,pero las 2 eran ágiles.

\- ¡tiara de Neptuno!¡acción!. lanzó Michiru hacia el droido separándolo del dragón, Rey se afianzó en la pelea con Bowser, mientras, Michiru, peleaba con el droido, en una de esas, ella cayó.

\- ¡ah!¡ten cuidado!¡parece que me hacen eco tus heridas!. La sailor asintió.

-ya veo, tendré mas cuidado, lo prometo ¡esfera de neptuno!. Lanzó hacia el droido, Rey sonrió.

-hagámoslo al tiempo. Dijo, Michiru asintió, Rey se preparó para el salto, Michiru preparó su poder.

\- ¡maremoto de neptuno!. Lanzó, el droido se desfragmentó,al tiempo, que Rey tomaba al dragón por la cola y lo lanzaba al vacío.

-fin del juego. Dijo la voz femenina –muchas gracias. Dijo Rey con una gran sonrisa, Michiru despertó, se quitó los aditamentos y corrió a desprender la moneda, pasó por las salas donde estaban los demás, pero la única abierta, fue la de Háruka, la cual, se alegró al verla.

-me alegro tanto de verte. Dijo en un abrazo –lo mismo digo, tengo esto ¿Dónde lo pongo?. Preguntó, Háruka sonrió y la dirigió al tablero de las monedas, Michiru la puso y esta, brilló en rojo.

-lo logré. Dijo orgullosa –sabía que lo harías. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-no nos queda mas que esperar. Dijo Michiru, Háruka asintió y se dedicaron a esperar.

FIN DE JUEGO DE REY.

Rey despertó en un ataúd de cristal, la cuestión le dio demasiado miedo por la sala negra, vio un par de ojos azules abiertos, con una chaqueta de policía, le sonrió a la niña, que le sonrió a su vez, la sailor del fuego cerró los ojos, al final,sabía que todo saldría bien

JUEGO DE MINA.

Setsuna por fin, la había localizado, en la oca de la bruja.

-Mina. Dijo –sailor plut. Dijo la rubia del lazo rojo.

-que bueno que llegó ayuda, si no, el enemigo nos habría aniquilado. La sailor sonrió.

-de eso, no tengo duda, vamos. Ambas siguieron por la oca, hasta llegar a donde la bruja, que se transformó en un droido, en el que Háruka, Lunita, Michiru y Rey habían combatido.

-ese es el monstro del día. Dijo Mina.

-yo me encargaré de el, grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna, Mina negó.

-debo poder derrotar al mío, si no, no podré salir de aquí. Dijo la rubia, la peli verde asintió.

-tiara de Plutón, acción. Lanzó hacia el monstro, el cual, se separó, Mina sonrió y se puso manos a la obra.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna hacia el, el cual, desapareció al tiempo que Mina acababa con la bruja, la voz femenina dijo:

-fin del juego. Ambas se sonrieron y cada una, despertó en el lugar donde se hallaba.

FIN JUEGO DE MINA.

Setsuna abrió los ojos, salió de la sala, tomó la moneda y buscó el sitio en el cual, debían estar las chicas.

-estamos acá. Dijo Michiru, la sailor del tiempo sonrió.

-ya somos 3 las que cumplimos la misión. Dijo con calma, Háruka asintió.

-hay que ir por Darien. Las 2 asintieron.

-iré yo. Dijo Michiru, las sailors del viento y del tiempo asintieron, la moneda que Setsuna trajo brilló de naranja.

-ha sido difícil y sin el apoyo, las habrían matado a todas. Dijo Háruka, Setsuna asintió.

-así es. Dijo con calma, ambas se apoyaron a esperar.

Mina despertó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miró su alrededor, vio unos ojos azules y unos ojos violetas, sonrió, ya faltaba poco para que vinieran por ellas, la ayuda venía en camino, solo había que esperar un poco mas.

JUEGO DE SERENA.

Hotarula encontró a punto de llegar al templo del tiempo.

¡detente!. Exclamó la niña, la rubia la miró.

-tu eres, sailor saturn ¿verdad? . preguntó con calma.

-así es, no debes entrar sola al templo. dijo Hotaru, Serena alzó los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó –el quiere atraparte y le vas a dar el medio idóneo. Dijo, la rubia asintió.

.entonces: entremos juntas. Hotaru asintió y se tomaron de la mano para entrar, a la sailor de la destrucción, le sorprendió verse en el papel de Sheik, supo que lo había hecho todo bien al transformarse en la princesa para darle la flecha de luz y quedar atrapada, Serena abrió los ojos, Hotaru le sonreía.

-búscame. Le dijo, la rubia asintió y corrió al castillo, pasó todo lo que debía y peleó con el jefe para abrir la puerta, pero en la sala, pero Ganondorf no era el que estaba allí en su lugar, se hallaba el príncipe Diamante.

-esto salió mal,muy mal. Dijo con molestia fría.

-tu debías estar en la rupia, no fuera, con eso, se acababa el juego. Dijo el.

-gracias al cielo, tenemos equipo de apoyo. Dijo la muchacha.

-vamos a resolver eso, te voy a convertir en mi princesa, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo colocando la mano para usar la fuerza de la trifuerza, Serena la combatió con la suya y la batalla comenzó, Serena y Diamante, pelearon cada uno, representando su papel, hubo un momento, en el que el, fue a cargar una técnica obscura, ella se dio cuenta y disparó,aprovechando la baja de la defensa de el, Diamante gimió y jadeó con dolor, Serena lo derrotó con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo logró.

-maldición, esto no se quedará así, serás mía, sailor moon, eso te lo juro. Dijo el, ella no dijo nada, su corazón quería correr a su lado, pero su razón le decía,que así no se podría dar, Hotaru salió de la rupia gigantesca de color rosa, vestida como aquella princesa.

-andando. Dijo la chica, Serena la siguió y salieron del castillo, pasando todas las pruebas, por las cuales, el héroe del tiempo, había pasado, el dragón, si fue el personaje original pero al igual que les pasó a las otras, se transmutó en aquel droido.

\- ¡sorprasa de alabarda!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia el dragón, este le dio un coletazo, la chica, salió despedida a la pared de llamas, Serena gritó.

-lo siento, no sabía que te lastimaba. Dijo apenada.

\- ¡onda de la destrucción!. Lanzó la chica hacia el dragón, Serena saltó.

-pienso que deberíamos por fin.

-buena idea ¡tiara de Saturno!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el droido,separándolo del dragón, Serena lo combatió, hacienddo lo que se esperaba de ella, golpearlo en la cola multicolor, hubo un momento, donde tuvieron que cambiar de lugares ya que, Zelda ayudaba a derrotar a Ganon, Serena se enfrentó al droido vestida de Link.

\- ¡date prisa!. Exclamó.

\- ¡estoy en ello!. Exclamó Hotaru, el droido fue derrotado, al tiempo, que Serena le clavaba la espada al dragón.

-fin del juego. Dijo la voz femenina, la luz blanca se vio y ambas desaparecieron.

FIN JUEGO DE SERENA.

Hotaru despertó en la sala, sonrió.

-lo logré, la princesa está despierta y libre de cualquier posible influéncia maligna. Salió de la sala, tomó la moneda y corrió a buscar a las chicas, Háruka la vio pasar.

\- ¡acá Hotaru!. Exclamó.

\- ¡Háruka!. Exclamó la mas pequeña de todas abrazándola, la rubia sonrió.

-me da gusto verte. Dijo –el príncipe peleó con la princesa. Dijo sailor saturn, sailor uranus suspiró.

-me parecía que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Dijo Háruka, Hotaru asintió.

-pero lo hicimos bien, al final de todo. La sailor del viento sonrió, la sailor de la destrucción se sentó al lado de su amiga a esperar.

Serena despertó en aquella sala negra, miró su alrededor con curiosidad, vio a Lunita, Rey y Mina despiertas, sonrió aliviada.

-que bueno, que no les pasó nada. Susurró la rubia, cerró los ojos y sonrió esperando a que la ayuda llegara.

JUEGO DE AMY.

Phanton entró en el juego, la encontró arrinconada en uno de los últimos mundos.

-parece que necesitas ayuda. Dijo el hombre mayor de la cicatriz alargada en la mejilla derecha, la sailor del agua lo miró.

-un poco si. dijo –tranquila, para eso vinimos mi equipo y yo. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? Si tienes la marca de el. Dijo Amy un poco confundida.

-porque todo lo blanco no es bueno, ni lo negro, malo. Dijo el con calma.

-Némesis no fue un mundo de maldad en el principio, eso fue fue instalado por este maldito ser, al haber impedido que las cosas se llevaran a cabo como debían. Amy asintió.

-andando, hay que separar al droido del monstro final. Dijo el peli morao, la peli azul abrió los ojos.

-esa es la manera, de dañar tu cuerpo real. Explicó Phanton, Amy asintió.

-entonces, manos a la obra. Dijo, Phanton sonrió y se pusieron manos a la obra.

\- ¡sepáralo con la embestida!. Ordenó el mayor.

\- ¡disco de la obscuridad!. Lanzó Phanton, el disco morado que separó al droido del enemigo final de Amy, ella se dedicó al montro y el, al droido.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia el droido.

\- ¡rayo obscuro!.lanzó una vez mas, al mismo tiempo que Amy daba el golpe de gracias, la voz femenina se oyó.

-fin del juego. Ambos se sonrieron y cada mente, regresó a su cuerpo.

FIN JUEO DE AMY.

Phanton al despertar, revisó toda la sala, en busca de lo que seguro abría la otra puerta, encontró la moneda y salió de la sala, miró en las que ya se hallaban abiertas.

-chicas. Dijo –Phanton.

dijeron las 3 guerreras a coro.

¿Dónde está neptiún?. Preguntó el hombre –rescatando al príncipe Endimiun. Dijo Háruka mirando como Phanton colocaba la moneda, el asintió en silencio, viendo el destello azul.

-no queda mas que esperar, pero, ya estamos mas ceca. Dijo con calma, Hotaru asintió y se dedicó a esperar con los demás.

Cuando Amy abrió los ojos, se encontró con las miradas de las demás, apoyó la mano en su ataúd, solo faltaban Lita y Darien, pronto, vendrían por ellos y ella, lo esperaba con entusiasmo, para demostrar que las sailors scouts, juntas eran imbatibles.

JUEGO DE LITA.

El guerrero de cristalllegó justo a tiempo, cuando Lita caía por el cansancio, ya había perdido la cuenta, de cuantas veces había luchado, una vez, otra mas y otra mas, el simplemente apareció y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo, la ojiverde abrió sus orbes sorprendida ya que, parecía un droido, pero era evidente que no lo era, el solo, separó al droido de mr. Bison lo cual,le dejó a Lita margen de actuar.

-ya veo, el enemigo quería cansarme, casi lo logran, muchas gracias, quien quiera que haya sido la persona que me envió ayuda. Dijo la sailor del trueno, cada uno, finalizó con su enemigo.

-fin del juego. Dijo la voz femenina, Lita sonrió, sabía que estaba salvada, gracias a esa alma caritativa, que había enviado el guerrero de cristal.

FIN JUEGO DE LITA.

El guerrero salió y se dedicó a buscar la moneda, cuando la encontró, fue a done estaba su dueño y se la ofrendó.

¿mmm? Ah, eres tu, vaya, muchas felicidades. Dijo Phanton, el guerrero bajó la cabeza con sumisión.

-no vas a desintegrarte aún, te necesito. Anunció el peli morado de la larga trenza, el guerrero asintió y se apoyó en la pared en la espera.

Cuando Lita despertó, vio a las demás,que ya se encontraban conscientes.

-lo lograron. Articuló con los labios, las demás,asintieron con energía, Lita sonrió, estaban salvadas gracias a su equipo de apoyo.

JUEGO DE DARIEN.

Michiru lo encontró casi muerto –vamos, debes terminar la última misión, no debes morir así. Dijo, Darien abrió los ojos.

-no quiero que me hipnotice. Dijo por fin la peli azul asintió.

-genial, pero no debes suicidarte con las remote mines. Dijo con calma, Darien se puso de pie con dificultad, Michiru asintió.

\- ¡andanddo! . exclamó, lo ayudó a finalizar la última misión a la par, que ella peleaba con el droido.

-fin del juego. dijo la voz femenina cada quien, despertó donde estaba.

FIN JUEGO DE DARIEN.

Michiru se levantó y corrió a buscar el sello,se reunió con Háruka y los demás en el sitio de residente vil, al poner la moneda que brilló de negro, la puerta se abrió.

¡malditos sean!. Exclamó Karmesite, Phanton la atajó.

\- ¡vayan y liberen a las chicas!. Ordenó, las 4 asintieron y corrieron por la escalera abajo, sacaron sus tiaras de sus frentes.

\- ¡tiaras estelares!¡acción!. invocaron las 4 sailor, las prisiones se rompieron, todas se desprendieron de sus equipos.

-subiremos a entretener al droido, pero ustedes deben acabarlo. Dijo Háruka, las 5 asintieron audiblemente, las primeras 4 subieron.

\- ¡chicas, vamos a transformarnos. Dijo Serena –ujum. Dijeron las otras 4 sacando las plumas, a la par, que Serena sacaba el broche.

¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invcó Mina.

¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena, las 5 dijeron a coro.

\- ¡transformación!. Cada quien hizo sus movimientos y quedaron transformadas, corrieron al área central del lugar.

-era mi estación de juego. Dijo Lunita.

-no puedo creerlo. Dijo Lita.

-que hábil fue el enemigo. Dijo Mina.

-si no fuera por ellos, no estaríamos libres. Dijo Rey.

-es verdad, que bueno que los tenemos. Dijo Amy, Serena se limitó a asentir audiblemente.

-vamos a hacerlo bien chicas. Dijo - ¡si!. exclamaron las otras 4.

\- ¡por el poder de la máscara!¡transformación!. invocó Darien, había esperado que las chicas se fueran, una vez listo, subió las escaleras, para ver la pelea en ebullición.

\- ¡fueo de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena el rayo desde sus manos, una vez, hubieran brillado las chunguitas, Darien le lanzó una rosa simple,a continuación, usó una paralizante.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Exclamó, Serena asintió.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó hacia el droido, el cual, quedó destruido, Karmesite miró la situación, se alejó de Phanton.

-me las pagarán, se los juro. Dijo desapareciendo, las 5 sailors del sistema solar se abrazaron con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡lo logramos!. Exclamaron saltando.

-soy tan feliz, estamos bien y vivas. Dijo Lita.

-y todas en nuestros cavales. Dijo Serena.

-así es. dijo Rey.

-que alegría, que alegría. Dijo Lita, Lunita se acercó a Phanton.

-muchas gracias por venir. Dijo, el le sonrió, la cargó.

-tienes buen instinto, serás una sailor moon maravillosa. La niña lo aferró.

-eso espero, de verdad, eso espero. Dijo con calma forzada.

-lo harás bien, ya lo verás. Dijo Michiru.

-has hecho muchas cosas, has sido muy valiente. Dijo Háruka, Hotaru sonrió, le guiñóel ojo.

-lo has hecho excelentemete bien. Dijo, Michiru asintió en silencio, Phanton la dejó en el suelo.

-hora de volver a casa. Dijo, Serena se acercó a el, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

-muchas gracias por salvarnos. Dijo.

-somos su equipo de apoyo hermosa, estaremos allí para ustedes, siempre. Serena lo abrazó.

-muchas gracias. Dijo llorando.

-hay muchas cosas que noentiendo. Dijo Mina.

-lo único que debes saber, es que: nosotros no somos enemigos querida. Dijo Phanton.

-de hecho, somos las 2 partes de este sistema solar, solo que a ellos, los separaron de ustedes y por eso, todo se complicó. Dijo Phanton con calma, las 5 se quedaron anonadadas, Lunita se rió.

-así es, tu lo estabas buscando a el sailor moon. Dijo el peli morado la rubia de largos cabellos, asintió.

-es verdad, lo llamé cuando era la princesa Serena, cuando desperté por primera vez, pero, no lo entiendo. Lunita se aclaró.

-es demasiado largo y todo se explicará en su momento. dijo con calma, Phanton y las otras 4 sailors asintieron, el guerrero de cristal se deshizo y volvió a ser los aretes del peli morado.

-ya nos veremos. Dijeron las 4 desapareciendo a la par de Phanton.

-saben chicas. Dijo Rey, todas la miraron.

-como me alegro que tengamos ese equipo de apoyo. Las demás sonrieron y, asintieron hicieron un abrazo grupal, con Darien incluído.

-hora de ir a casa. Dijo Lunita reteniendo un bostezo, los demás asintieron y todos salieron del centro de juegos.

Ikuko lloraba desconsolada en el sofá de su casa, Kengi la tenía abrazada.

-no puedo creer que la policía no vaya a hacer nada. Dijo en un sollozo.

-querida, es el protocolo deben esperar 24 horas, en caso de niños mayores de 13 años. Dijo Kengi.

\- ¡a mi no me importa!¡a mi no me importa!¡quiero a mi hija Kengi!¡quiero a mi chiquita!. Exclamaba ella llorando.

-yo también Ikuko, pero debemos esperar a la policía. La puerta se abrió.

-ya llegué. Dijo Serena junto a Lunita, Ikuko se levantó del sofá.

\- ¡Serena!¡hija!. exclamó corriendo hacia ella, la envolvió en un abrazo de oso, que solo era posible ser dado por una madre.

-mamá. Dijo la chica con dulzura, Ikuko la llenaba de besos.

\- ¿Qué pasó contigo? Desapareciste…desaparecieron. Dijo la peli azul mirando a la rubia mas pequeña, que se había quedado rezagada.

FLSAHS BACK.

Lunita había estado perdida en el centro comercial, todo había comenzado por un palacio de Barbie, gigantesco, cabrían al menos 30 muñecas y la niña lo quería, y quien no, si hasta caballerizas tenía, ella contaba con 4 años y solo, había uno en exibción, los demás, ya se habían agotado, la pequeña lo miraba enbelezada, fue a buscar en otra de las jugueterías del centro comercial y su sorpresa fue mayúscula, al regresar y ver que su mamá, a quien había dejado con el gerente de la tienda no estaba.

¿mamá?¿mamá donde estás?. Preguntó la niña, comenzó a buscarla con miedo, con los ojos llennos de lágrimas.

¿te perdiste pequeña?. Preguntó un vigilante a la niña evidentemente perdida.

-se me perdió mi mami señor policía. Dijo la pequeña niña.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?. Preguntó el hombre.

-Serena Tsukino de Li. Dijo la criatura, el hombre palideció.

\- ¡eres la hija de los reyes!. Exclamó, Lunita asintió.

-así es. Dijo con calma forzada,se puso a llorar, el vigilante la cargó.

-descuida cielo, vamos a encontrar a tu mamá. Dijo, con la niña en brazos, comenzó a caminar por el centro comercial.

\- ¡pequeña dama!¡no puede ser!¡la perdí!¡la perdí!¡Díam va a matarme!¡mi niña!¡mi bebé!. Lloraba la reina desconsolada.

\- ¿mami?. Preguntó Lunita desde los brazos del vigilante.

\- ¡Serena!¡hija!¡pequeña dama!. Exclamó la mujer corriendo hacia ella, separándola del vigilante y abrazándola fuertemente, en ese tipo de abrazo de oso que solo las madres saben dar.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Lunita no lo pudo evitar, el romper a llorar ante eso, no era muy difícil, extrañaba su casa, sus padres, su modo de vida, cuando Serena logró escapar del abrazo de su madre, la niña se sorprendió al ser levantada.

-todos merecemos el abrazo de una madre. Dijo Serena con tono y actitud maternal que sorprendió al resto de la familia.

-vamos a dormir juntas. Le dijo la mayor a la menor, que asintió, se aferró al cuello de Serena y juntas, subieron la escalera.

-eso fue raro ¿no querida?. Preguntó Kengi.

-así es querido, por un momento, no parecieron primas. Ikuko meneó la cabeza al igual que Sammy.

-seguro estamos exagerando, hora de dormir. Dijo la madre de los Tsukino, estirándose, vbesó a su marido.

\- ¡mamá!¡guácala!. exclamó Sammy, el matrimonio rió.

-hijo, si no te gusta, no mires. Dijo Kengi abrazando a su mujer y subiendo la escalera en compaía de su hijo.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tienen ¡el otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si, lento pero seguro, muchos proyectos, debo dar un pedacito de mi a todos.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado y no lucrativo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero llenar el phandon de Diamante todo lo posible.

Descubriendo identidades.

Cuando Diamante y Black Lady aparecieron, lo hicieron en el vestíbulo del palacio negro, los 2 suspiraron.

-hora de volver a la carga. Dijo el príncipe, alguien apareció al frente de ellos, alguien enojado.

\- ¡hasta que por fin llegaron!. Exclamó Zafiro.

-lo sentimos mucho Zafiro, estábamos atendiendo un par de asuntos en el pasado. Dijo Diamante.

-si, lo se, pero se perdieron unos cuantos días ¡no solo estaban haciendo eso!. Exclamó mas que enojado.

-hermano. Dijo Black Lady conciliadora.

-tu no digas nada Rini. Dijo el peli azul obscuro señalándola con su enguantado dedo.

-tu fuiste a buscarlo y también te quedaste. Ella asintió.

-lo se, pero, es que no podíamos hacer otra cosa, casi matan a sailor moon. El peli azul asintió.

-eso debió haber sido el fin de esta situaciónn. Dijo Zafiro.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la resistencia?. Preguntó Diamante.

-intentaron levantarse, pero no lo lograron, Esmeralda los aplastó como a cucarachas. Black Lady asintió.

-excelente, lo hiciste muy bien hermano. Dijo ella con calma, el asintió.

-bien, ya es momento de que yo vuelva a ponerme a la cabeza del lugar. Dijo el mayor de los hermanos, Zafiro asintió.

-andando. Dijo, los 2 restantes asintieron y lo siguieron al interior del palacio, Diamante se sentó en su trono y Black Lady a su derecha, Esmeralda apareció seguida del Gran Sabio.

-mi príncipe, ver donde ibas a hacer el nuevo palacio te llevó mas tiempo del que esperaba, a ti y a Rini. Dijo.

-lo lamento, hubieron asuntos que tube que atender, como conocer al enemigo y ver sus puntos débiles. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-yo fui a ayudar. Dijo la chica.

\- ¿Qué sacaron de bueno de la experiencia?. Preguntó el Gran Sabio.

-que las sailors son tan fuertes como las que enfrentamos aquí y al igual que estas,aquellas tienen un equipo, pero…les falta la sailor líder, por lo tanto, están incompletas. Dijo el peli azul cielo.

-bien ¿Quién las está dirigiendo?. Preguntó el Gran Sabio.

-alguien debe tener el papel de director. El príncipe asintió con sequedad.

\- el que dices tu que esmi padrino, lo está asintió.

-eso se resuelve fácil mi príncipe, es hora de acabarlas. Dijo la mujer, el príncipe Diamante asintió.

-eso pensé,te quería pedir el favor de que lo hicieras junto a Zafiro. Dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-lo haré mi príncipe, lo haré, vamos Zafiro. Dijo la muchacha, el peli azul obscuro miró a su hermano.

-soy tu consejero. Dijo, Diamante asintió.

-lo se, pero necesito que lo hagas por mi. Dijo el mayor, el del medio asintió, Esmeralda le lanzó un beso, Zafiro bufó y ambos desaparecieron, Diamante y Black Lady, se quedaron hablando con el Gran abio concretando los planes y afinándolos.

Las 4 hermanas de la persecusión se reunieron en su sala de estar, sentadas con unas hermosas tazas de café, se miraban unas a las otras, por fin, Karmesite rompió el silencio.

-el príncipe conoce las identidades de las sailors scouts. Dijo la peli azul por fin - ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-simple, el fue a recabar la información de los juegos de las chicas. Vetsite asintió.

\- ¿tienes un respaldo del sistema de seguridad del centro de juegos?. Karmesite asintió.

-lo tengo y tengo además el video de las reacciones de ellas y un estracto de su poder y de sus huellas. Añadió señalando orgullosa los 5 objetos, una gorra roja, una espada, un morral azul, unos guantes, una chaqueta azul, una pistola dorada y una garra.

-ya veo. Dijo Calaverite.

-entonces, podremos saber quienes son. Dijo Vergerite por fin.

-así es. Dijo Vetsite –pero ¿Por qué el príncipe no nos dijo nada?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-es obvio. Dijo Vergerite, las miró a todas una a una.

-la ley de la máscara que tenemos todos, la cual consiste en ocultar nuestras identidades para poder pelear con nuestros rostros sin máscara y sin ser descubiertos, al encontrarnos cara a cara en una situación cotidiana, se puede romper de las siguientes 4 formas:

1 que lo veas transformarse o adquirir sus aditamentos de guerrero delante de ti.

2 que el mismo te lo diga.

3 que te enamores verdaderamente de el.

4 que te lo diga alguien que está autorizado al secreto.

Las chicas asintieron –hermana, eso ya nos lo dijo Phanton, hasta donde se, no eres profesora. Dijo Calaverite aburrida.

-pues, eso tiene ciertas excepciones a la regla. Dijo la peli azul cielo.

\- ¿Cuáles?. Preguntó Vetsite.

-si eres su enamorado, no puedes revelar su identidad, es un acto de traición y de desamor, perderás los recuerdos de quien es y todo su equipo, si te lo dijo un tercero, tampoco puedes revelarlo, pasará lo mismo, pero, si lo viste en primera persona o te lo dijo el, directamente, si puedes revelarlo. Las 3 asintieron.

-ya veo. Dijo Karmesite por fin –ya veo lo que quieres decir. Añadió.

-el la ama, por lo tanto, no se va a exponer a que el secreto deje de funcionar al perderse por una traición inesperada. Dijo Karmesite.

-entonces, nos dejó las pistas, sin que lo afecte el poder de la ley de la máscara. Dijo Vergerite.

-fue una manera de darnos la información requerida, sin que a el le afecte la ley de la máscara. Las chicas asintieron.

-bueno, entonces, a trabajar. Dijo Vergerite.

-yo me encargaré de atraparlas. Dijo la peli azul cielo.

-bien, te ayudaré entonces,dándote las herramientas que poseo. Dijo Karmesite poniéndose de pie, las demás asintieron.

-vamos a trabajar chicas. dijo Calaverite, Vetsite asintió y las 4 se pusieron manos a la obra.

Rubeus, estaba leyendo una revista de deportes, cuando las chicas entraron, se hallaba ya en su piyama, consistente en un pantalón de seda negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-tenemos la información. Dijeron las 4 a coro, el alzó las cejas.

\- ¿ya sabemos lo que el príncipe sabe?preguntó el pelirrojo, las 4 chicas asintieron con triufno, el sonrió con regocijo y maldad, se frotó las manos.

-excelente, a trabajar. Dijo finalmente, las chicas asintieron.

-cuenta con ello, las tendrás a las 6, ya sabemos donde está el conejo. Dijo Vergerite triunfante.

-así es, serán nuestras y con ellas, fuera del camino, nada podrá detenernos. Dijo Calaverite.

-por fin llenaremos todo el mundo de obscuridad. Dijo Vetsite.

-y triunfaremos como los mas grandes guerreros que haya conocido nuestro bienamado Némesis. Dijo Karmesite, Rubeus rió con suavidad, las chicas lo imitaron.

-entonces, manos a la obra. Dijo por fin –a la órden. Dijeron las 4 saliendo del cuarto.

Vergerite se dirigió a la sala de los droidos, pensando el mejor plan para hacerlo, como no se le ocurrió una idea brillante, fue a consultar el mapa de la ciudad, lo desplegó en toda su magnificencia, encontró lo que buscaba.

-excelente, una sala de espejos, por que no copiarse un poco de aquella legendaria familia de locos y atraparlas en lo que mas quieren. La peli celeste.

-hermana. Dijo Karmesite, Vergerite Dijo se dio la vuelta.

-ya tengo los perfiles. Dijo señalando las 6 fotografías.

-excelente, andando, la única que no tiene esa ley es el conejo pero, ya sabemos donde están, me encargaré de ellas. Karmesite asintió.

-espero que esta vez, no haya nada que nos impida triunfar. Vergerite sonrió.

-no lo hará, si conozco al príncipe, va a deshacerse del problema. Karmesite asintió.

-espero que si, porque ese maldito equipo son una molestia. Dijo con calma, la peli celeste asintió y siguió con lo suyo, su hermana la tras una leve dejó caricia en su larga trenza.

-bien, sal de allí dark mirror. Dijo la mujer, lanzando un cristal vita al cielo, este brilló de azul y se creó una mujer humanoie, como hecha de cristal, con los ojos verdes, su cristal en la frente, se hallaba desnuda, como si la cubriera un traje de piel metálica.

-excelente, tu eres lo que necesito. Dijo la muchacha triunfante.

Phanton estaba sentado en la piscina, de la inmensa casa en la que vivía en la tierra, acompañado por las chicas, que estaban haciendo sus deberes, el miraba y corregía mientras nadaba, su largo cabelo morado, parecía un alga, suelto y libre por el agua, acompñando al nadador.

-el está tranquilo. Dijo Michiru.

-disfrutando su vida. Dijo Háruka con calma, las otras 2 asintieron.

-bueno chicas, debo hablar con ustedes. dijo Phanton tras salir de la piscina y hecharse su largo cabello hacia atrás, las chicas lo miraron.

\- ¿puedes pensar y nadar a la vez?. Preguntó Hotaru con una risita.

-desde luego que se puede, yo lo hago querida. Dijo el sentándose en las escaleras de la piscina, las miró, ellas lo miraron.

-ajá,suéltalo. Dijo Michiru

-mi ahijado ya sabe que estamos detrás de ellas. las 4 asintieron.

-lo cual, quiere decir que intentarán acabarnos. Dijo Háruka.

-estamos de suerte, no conocen nuestras identidades reales. Dijo Michiru, Hotaru palideció al igual que Setsuna.

-pero las de ellas si. dijeron a coro, Phanton asintió en silencio.

-las de todos ellos. Agregó, las 4 asintieron.

\- ¿a cual debemos proteger?. Preguntó Michiru.

-tu a mercury, tu a mars, tu a júpiter y tu a venus, de hermosa y la pequeñita, me encargo yo. Dijo Phanton con calma.

\- ¿y el chico?. preguntó Háruka –esa es una buena pregunta. Dijo Phanton con calma, miró el cielo y salió de la piscina, entró a la casa y de allí al teléfono.

-allo?. Le dijeron en un bello francés.

-querida ¿estás muy ocupada con la fotografía?. Preguntó el hombre en latín nemesiano, la voz del otro lado, rió, la mujer jadeó.

-no Phanton, no demasiado. Dijo en el mismo idioma.

-cuanto me alegro de eso. Dijo el con calma.

-necesito que vengas a Japón. La chica asintió.

\- ¿para cuando me necesitas allí?. Preguntó.

-mañana. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-allí estaré, aurre boir. Dijo, el colgó.

-problema resuelto. Dijo regresando al jardín y a la piscina.

-sabes que después haz de coletear. Le dijo Háruka.

-lo se, lo haré cuando termine. Dijo Phanton con calma absoluta.

Serena estaba triste, desde que Gabriel se fue, sentía que le faltaba una parte de su corazón, no podía concentrarse por demasiado tiempo, sus pensamientos se alternaban entre Gabriel y Diamante, como el día y la noche.

-no puedo seguir así, los amo a los 2 y eso no es correcto, como me habría gustado en el juego, que el me besara. Dijo la muchacha aflijida.

-pero eso no puede ser, mientras el quiera el mundo para el mal. Ella negó con tristeza y entró al colegio, de allí, al salón.

-buenos días. Dijo de manera triste –Serena ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Molly, la rubia negó.

-no demasiado Molly. Dijo por fin.

-se que lo de Gabriel ha sido duro. Dijo Lita, Serena alzó la mirada, en su pupitre cayeron 2 lágrimas.

-lo extraño a el, a el y a… su nombre se quedó atascado en su garganta, la sensación de sus labios en aquel beso, como le gustaría vivir la experiencia de Okunagüe para poder besarlo y ser besada una y otra vez, como le gustaría que Gabriel volviera a tomarla en sus brazos y la besara una vez mas, todo era increíble, complicado y doloroso, demasiado, pero los amaba a los 2, con la misma fuerza, al misterioso y arrogante Diamante y al dulce y divertido Gabriel.

-Serena. Dijo Amy abrazándola, ella dejó escapar un sollozo, un sollozo desde el fondo de su corazón y sin mas, estalló en llanto.

-buenos días. dijo la señorita Mónica.

-buenos días. Dijeron el resto de los alumnos –señorita Tsukino ¿le ocurre algo?. Preguntó la pelirroja mujer a su rubia alumna, Serena la miró.

-solo estoy un poco triste señorita, no es nada ¿puedo ir a lavamr la cara?. La maestra asintió, Serena salió y fue al baño, se lavó la cara,pero aprovechó para llorar en el interior, cuando se calmó, se lavó la cara una vez mas y volvió al salón a continuar con su clase.

Phanton, miraba todo desde una prudente distancia, amparado por el velo nemesiano –no hay duda, de que lo ama, el la ama a ella, si tan solo…ese maldito adivino no los hubiera matado, si tan solo…Shekina y Calona hubieran llegado a tiempo. Dijo en un suspiro entristecido.

FLASH BACK.

Phanton se encontraba cargando a su niña de 6 años, Háruka reía feliz mientras el la lanzaba al viento una y otra vez.

¡esto es tan divertido!. Exclamó la niña.

\- ¡soy tan feliz!. Exclamaba la pequeña con sus cabellos al viento, el reía, una vez mas, ella arriba, Phanton sintió una mano en su hombro, atrapó a Háruka y la dejó en el suelo, con un pequeño berrinche, ella intentó sin éxito volver a ser alzda, como no lo consiguió, se fue a buscar su pelota, la cual, le lanzó a Phanton en el estómago, el la atajó con telequinesia y se la regresó a su dueña dándole en la cabeza, el miró a la mujer rubia, peinada como Vergerite, de ojos violeta, ella le sonrió.

-dentro de poco, iremos a buscar al príncipe en los estados Unidos. Dijo la mujer con alegría.

¿Calona está contento?. Preguntó el –mas bien ansioso. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-ya quiero ver a mi niño, debe estar tan grande y bello. Dijo la mujer, el hombre asintió.

-esperaré volver a verlo con ansias. Dijo Phanton, Shekina asintió, se despidió de los 2 y se alejó.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Recordar después como el príncipe había dicho que nadie había llegado por ellos, que solo los había salvado el Gran Sabio, golpeó su corazón y que ellos, hubieran esperado tanto para amarse y ahora, estuvieran separados, sufriendo mutuamente, no era nada divertido.

-pasará. Dijo Michiru –eso espero. dijo Phanton con tristeza.

-seguro que si. dijo Setsuna, Phanton asintió y siguieron mirando el día de las chicas.

Tras terminar el día de escolta de las chicas, Phanton y las sailors del sistema solar exterior, regresaron a casa, por otro lado, en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, una hermosa mujer bajaba del avión, caminaba hacia el abanico, sus hermosos cabellos rubios largos y sueltos parecían un velo hecho de luz de sol y sus hermosos ojos verdes, parecían 2 pedazos de la mas bella y obscura esmeralda, toda vestida de negro, con unos hermoso tacones, llegó con andar sensual hacia el mostrador de imiración, el oficial tragó saliva y le regaló una sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

-hola. Le dijo la mujer en tono ronrroneante.

-ho-hola señorita, dígame ¿Qué?¿qu?¡que vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-viene a hacer usted al Ja-Ja-Ja-Japón?. Preguntó el pobre hombre sudando frío, ella rió con suavidad, meneó las pestañas.

-vengo a ver a mi tío. Dijo –per, permítame su sapaporte, digo su pesaporta, es decir: su pasaropte, oh rayos ¡su pasaporte!. Exclamó el hombre muerto de vergüenza, la chica se lo pasó.

-adelante señorita. Dijo, ella sonrió.

\- ¿es posible poder agilizar la revisión de equipaje?. Preguntó, el asintió.

-pase por aquí por favor. Dijo llevándola por un área privada del aeropuerto.

-muchas gracias, es usted un encanto. dijo ella con seducción –me llamo Ichigo. Dijo el, ella le gio una tarjeta y tras besarle su mejilla, salió del aeropuerto.

-ja, siempre funciona el coqueteo. Dijo entre dientes llegando al sitio de los taxis, tomó uno y llegó a su destino, el taxista le ayudó a bajar la maleta, la rubia escultural agradeció, tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió.

-querida, me habrías llamado y hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto. Dijo Phanton besando su mejilla.

\- ¿y hacerte salir inútilmente? Se llegar sola Phanton, pero muchas gracias, el gesto es lo que cuenta. El asintió, tomó la mano de la chica y la frotó con su mejilla derecha, en una señal de galanteo, ella le besó el dorso de la mano, en una señal de lealtad, Phanton tomó las maletas.

-pasa querida Galaxi. Dijo el con calma, ella asintió, el con telequinesia cerró la puerta.

\- ¿para que me necesitabas?. Preguntó la mujer.

-siempre tan directa. Dijo el con una risita, dejando las maletas en la sala de estar, se sentaron los 2 y se pusieron a conversar.

-Phanton. Llamó Háruka, los conversadores se interrumpieron.

-pasa querida, ya llegaron los refuerzos. Dijo Phanton, ella asintió.

-espero recuerdes a Galaxi Plume-Rose. La rubia ojos azules asintió.

-un placer verte. Dijo la rubia ojos verdes, mientras en su cuello brillaba un dije de un mujer con los brazos abiretos sosteniendo una media luna invertida de oro, con un diamante en el hueco restante, ellos continuaron su conversación afinando planes.

2 días después, Serena, Amy, Lita, Rey y Mina, se la pasaron el día en sus colegios, sin grandes incidentes, seguidas por Setsuna, Phanton, Háruka, Michiru y Hotaru, a una prudente distancia, cuando Rey salía de su colegio, encontró a Vergerite.

¿Cómo estás Rey Aino?. Preguntó, la pelinegra la miró.

-disculpa ¿te conozco?. Preguntó.

-no, no me conoces, pero debido a tu talento especial como sacerdotisa, se te ha regalado una entrada al reino de los espejos. Rey se alegró.

\- ¡vaya!¡nunca me habían regaado nada por ser sacerdotisa!. Excamó tomando la entrada, Vergerite sonrió.

-espero verte allí. Dijo y se alejó con calma, en una curva, desapareció, Mina, salía con 2 de sus amigas del colegio cuando la vio.

-Mina Ino. Dijo la peli azul, la rubia se detuvo.

\- ¿si?. preguntó con educación –devido a tu prometedora carrera como cantante, se te ha invitado a hacer tu debut en el reino de los espejos. La rubia se emocionó.

\- ¿de verdad?. La peli azul asintió.

-de verdad. Dijo dándole la entrada, le sonrió y se alejó.

Llegó a la salida del colegio de Amy, Serena y Lita, las cuales, caminaban a sus destinos, al verla, las 3 se detuvieron.

¿Cómo están chicas?. Preguntó Vergerite contenta.

-disculpa ¿te conocemos?. Preguntó Serena, la mujer negó.

-no, pero yo a ustedes si, una destacada jugadora de criket, una niña genio formidable y una peleadora talentosa, como referencia a sus talentos y en honor a sus habilidades, se les quiere hacer un homenaje en el reino de los espejos. Las chicas sonrieron.

-muchas gracias. Dijeron a coro aceptando las entradas, Vergerite sonrió y se alejó dándose la vuelta con elegancia mientras las chicas, conversaban sobre las entradas.

Lunita estaba llegando a la casa, cuando encontró un sobre, lo miró con confusión, a ella no le llegaba correo de forma regular, la persona que podría escribirle estaba a muchos años de distancia.

¿un correo para mi?. Preguntó, vio la entrada.

-pase de lujo. Dijo la niña mirándolo con asombro, sonrió.

\- ¡excelente!¡amo las casas de espejos!. Exclamó la pequeña entrando en la casa.

Darien iba con Andrewseguidos por Galaxi, de regreso a su casa después de la universidad, cuando vieron una rueda de la fortuna.

¡anímense amigos!. Exclamaba Vergerite emocionada.

\- ¡prueben la rueda de la fortuna para que reciban algún regalo!. Darien la miró de manera incrédula.

-anímate Darien. Dijo Andrew risueño.

-no todos los días podemos jugar a una rueda. Dijo, se acercó y le dio una vuelta a la ruleta, Vergerite sonrió.

\- ¡el ganador!. Exclamó feliz.

-de 2 entradas para el reino de los espejos. Dijo ella triunfante, ellos asintieron y tras despedirse,se fueron caminando y charlando.

Serena, no era la única entristecida, si bien Diamante, cumplía con todas y cada una de sus obligaciones, lo hacía de forma ausente.

-mi príncipe ¿en que piensas tanto?. Preguntó Esmeralda.

-en realidad, eso no te importa. Dijo el levantándose del trono, Zafiro y Black Lady lo miraron.

-hermano. Dijeron a coro los 2 menores preocupados.

-necesito ir un momento a tomar el aire, quedan a cargo. Les dijo, tras dar 2 pasos, desapareció, apareció en el palacio de cristal, tras la puerta de la sala donde se hallaba la neo reina, se acercó al ataú de cristal y lo miró, la bella mujer, se encontraba dormida, el la miró, puso una mano en el cristal y lo besó, sus labios tocaron la tíbia superficie, pensando en los labios de sailor moon.

-muchacho ¿estás aquí otra vez?. Lo sorprendió la voz de el, de su peor enemigo, pero sentía un escalofrío profundo de reconocimiento al reconocerse a si mismo de manera sub consciente.

-eso no es tu problema anciano. Dijo el joven arrogante.

-a la que ves es a mi mujer. Dijo el rey con calma,el príncipe bufó.

-no hace falta que me lo digas, te aplasté como un gusano. Dijo el joven.

-te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho en su momento, ya verás, o es que ¿algo en mi mujer te hace venir a verla?.preguntó el rey, el príncipe no dijo nada, solo miró al rey, al verlo, sintió el escalofrío familiar como verse en un espejo, pero el Gran Sabio no lo engañaría jamás, era lo mas certero que había tenido después de Magnus Black.

-no es tu problema. Dijo con altanería, el rey rió con diversión.

-parece que sailor moon te ha prendado el corazón, si no, no estarías aquí. El príncipe se dio la vuelta anonadado, sintiéndose vulnerable y desnudo, el rey lo miró, con expresión divertida.

-así que, eso fue, excelente, parece que de todas maneras, las cosas saldrán bien…¿ella te quiere?. Preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

-creo que solo quiere a una parte de mi. Dijo el príncipe por fin.

\- ¿a una parte de ti?¿que hiciste muchacho?. Preguntó el rey.

-fui a ver mis dominios claro y la conocí, en sus 2 identidades. El rey asintió.

-ya veo, ella te conoció a ti en tus 2 identidades, debe estar tan confundida como tu. Dijo el rey.

\- ¡no estoy confundido!. Exclamó el príncipe en desafío.

-yo creo que si, no solo confundido, si no, entristecido. Dijo el rey.

\- ¡cállate!. Exclamó el príncipe lanzando un rayo negro hacia el rey, que rió divertido.

-no vas a poder tenerla. Dijo.

-no cuentes con ello, si no la obtengo en el futuro, lo haré en el pasado, sailor moon será mía, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo el príncipe,se dio la vuelta y en 3 pasos, esapareció hacia el pasillo del palacio negro, el rey suspiró.

-vaya, todo puede ser escrito en líneas torcidas, increíble. Dijo con calma, se acercó al ataúd de su esposa y posó sus labios en el lugar seguro donde el príncipe lo había hecho.

-te amo hermosa, ojalá pudieras despertar pronto. Dijo con dulzura, pasó las manos por la tíbia estructura, dio un suspiro y se fue del salón.

El día esperado, se juntaron todos en la entrada, los 6 se miraron sorprendidos.

-vaya, ¿a ustedes les dieron también entradas?. Preguntó Amy mirando a las otras 2, ellas asintieron.

-curioso ¿no?. Preguntó Serena, las demás asintieron.

-bueno, vamos con calma, con cuidado y prudencia. Dijo Darien, las chicas asintieron y se fueron al interior del establecimiento, lo que las sorprendió, fue que estaba solo, las puertas se cerraron.

\- ¡oh no!. Exclamó todo el equipo, miraron hacia todos los lados posibles, escucharon 4 carcajadas, los 6 alzaron la vista.

-así que: son ustedes. Dijo Karmesite.

-no puede ser. Dijo Serena.

-nosotras somos las 4 hermanas de la persecución. Dijo Vetsite.

-comandantes de la familia de la luna negra. Dijo Calaverite.

-venidas del glorioso Némesis, el planeta del equilibro. Dijo Vergerite.

-y ustedes, están muertos. Dijeron las 4 a coro.

\- ¡corran!. Exclamó Amy, todos salieron hacia lados distintos, perdiéndose por el reino de los espejos.

Serena corría por el laberinto, se perdió entre los espejos, su propia risa la asustó, cuando miró, se miró en el espejo, con su traje de sailor moon.

¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó aterrorizada –soy tu. Dijo su reflejo.

-sailor moon, la princesa Serena, Serena tsukino, tu elige. Dijo el reflejo divertido, Serena dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como al nombrar sus otras 2 identidades, cambiaba de traje y luego, regresaba al traje de sailor.

-vamos,únete conmigo, se mi reflejo en el mundo humano. Serena perdió la expresión en la mirada.

-por el poder del cristal lunar, transformación. Dijo en voz monocorde, voz de hipnotizada, se transformó y se acercó al espejo, la sailor del espejo, la abrazó.

-ahora somos una. Le dijo malignamente, la hipnotizada sailor respondió:

-ahora somos una. Dijo mientras se sumergía en el espejo.

-yo soy Serena Tsukino. Dijo la muchacha dentro del espejo y soy sailor ó los ojos, cayendo desmayada dentro de su prisión.

Amy corría igual, en el laberinto, no veía a las demás y eso, le preocupaba fuertemente, no lo podía creer, las habían atrapado, algo había pasado, sus identidades ya no eran secreto, eso nunca lo había vivido y sintió mucho, pero mucho miedo.

-sailor mercuri, no debes correr. Dijo su propia voz desde un espejo, Amy dio un paso hacia atrás.

-no miraré. Dijo con los ojos cerrados, su reflejo rió.

\- ¿tu crees que necesito que me mires? Solo basta con tocarte. Dijo el reflejo saliendo del espejo, Amy se sintió atrapada, su reflejo tomó sus ropas y alzó la pluma, Amy imitó su movimiento completamente subyugada.

\- por el poder estelar de mercurio, transformación. Hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada, su reflejo la abrazó, Amy se dejó caer en sus brazos despertando del hechizo.

-ahora sailor mercury. Dijo su reflejo con su voz metalizada.

-vas a morir aplastada. Amy gritó al ser encerrada en el interior del espejo.

\- ¡quien eres!¡grita quien eres!. Exclamó su reflejo, Amy gritó, sintiendo mucho dolor.

\- ¡Amy Misuno!¡aaaaaaaaaah!. gritó presa del profundo dolor y agonía de un aplastamiento cristalizado.

Rey lanzaba pergaminos a diestra y siniestra, los espejos se rompían, pero cada vez que se movía, veía su propio reflejo, con su traje de sailor.

-es inútil que trates de huír, serás mía, tu eres yo y yo, soy tu. Dijo su reflejo, saliendo del espejo.

-no es verdad ¡espíritus combatientes!¡vengan al frente!. Exclamó Rey con su pergamino alzado, su reflejo alzó un pergamino y ambas, se atacaron, Rey sintió mucho dolor en su cuerpo y perdió la expresión en la mirada, sostenía su pluma, al igual que su reflejo.

-vamos. Dijo este –di quien eres. La sailor del fuego, asintió sumisa.

-soy Rey Aino, soy sailor mars. Dijo mirando los ojos de su reflejo.

-por el poder estelar de marte, transformación. Invocó, al estar lista, su reflejo la abrazó, despertándola del trance.

\- ¡no!¡noooooooooo!¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó, pero al golpear el reflejo fuera del espejo, este rebotó dándole a ella y enviándola al interior del espejo, su reflejo rió.

-es hora de empezar a morir, querida Rey. Dijo su reflejo con malicia puar, entrando para lograr aplastarla.

Lita jadeaba, producto de la carrera y de deber esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba su propio reflejo, el cual, reía siniestramente.

-no podrás escapar, solo estoy jugando contigo para divertirme. Dijo el refleo con malicia.

-pero ya me cansé, de jugar. Lita dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¡no te acerques!. Exclamó, su reflejo rió con maldad pura.

-tu eres yo y yo soy tu. dijo con calma fría.

-tu eres yo y yo, soy el reflejo.

-tu eres yo y yo, soy tu. Dijo Lita, alzó la pluma, al tiempo que el reflejo lo hacía.

-por el poder estelar de júpiter, transformación. Dijo, hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada, su reflejo la abrazó.

-di quien eres, revela a los 4 vientos quien eres. Dijo en un susurro.

-Lita Kino. Dijo por fin, el reflejo la haló hacia el interior del espejo, en el cual, comenzó a asficciarla.

Mina había roto los espejos, a patadas, escapando de su reflejo, el cual, intentaba atraparla a toda costa.

-no veo porqué corres. Dijo el reflejo.

-después de todo, yo soy tu y tu, eres yo. Mina abrió mucho los ojos, al perder la expresión en la mirada.

-tu eres yo y yo, soy tu. Dijo en voz monocorde, alzó su pluma.

-por el poder estelar de venus, transformación. Dijo, cuando estuvo transformada, su reflejo la abrazó y la arrastró por el cabello al interior del espejo.

Lunita, miró los espejos con mucho terror, tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar con mucho sigilo, escuchó su voz, de niña y de adolescente, vio sus 2 refleos.

-deberías volver a ser quien eres. Dijo la Lunita adolescente.

-ser una niña, es aburrido y poco original. Dijo la pequeña, ambas rieron.

-no me dejaré vencer por ti, aunque te hayas dividido, en este momento esta, soy yo, y aunque quiera volver a ser tu. Dijo señalando a la joven de 14 años.

-aún no es el momento ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la grande, volviéndola a ñicos, cuando lo intentó con la pequeña, no ocurrió nada, la niña la abrazó por detrás, le besó el cuello y la arrastró dolorosamente al espejo.

\- ¡noooooooo!¡noooooo!¡papáaaaa!¡ayúuudaaaameeee papáaaaaaa!. Gritaba la pequeña encerrada en el espejo.

El príncipe Diamante estaba en su trono, esperando noticias, cuando Rubeus apareció de pie en frente, se arrodilló.

-príncipe Diamante, ya las tenemos a todas. Dijo el pelirrojo.

-excelente, acaba con todas. Dijo el jefe de la luna negra, cuando algo, estremeció su corazón.

\- ¡noooooooo!¡noooooo!¡papáaaaa!¡ayúuudaaaameeee papáaaaaaa!. El joven se puso de pie.

\- ¡conejo!. Exclamó aterrorizado sin pensar.

\- ¡Rubeus!. Exclamó de repente, el pelirrojo se asombró.

\- ¡ordénale a Vergerite que se detenga!. Exclamó, el pelirrojo asintió y ambos desaparecieron hacia el mismo sitio, del otro lado del trono, una mujer escuchaba la conversación y su corazón, se rompía en su interior, al comprender lo que eso signficaba.

Darien, había corrido por todo el laberinto, el no iba a dejar que lo atraparan, había roto lo espejos con sus rosas, esperando así que su reflejo no lo pudiera atrapar.

-es inútil. Dijo su reflejo saliendo del interior del único espejo que no podía romperse, ya que, estaba hecho de diamante.

-no vas a poder escapar de mi. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, Darien gritó al sentirse atrapado en el espejo.

-quien eres reflejo, di quien eres. Dijo su maligno reflejo.

-nunca, nunca lo diré. Dijo el joven con valor.

\- ¡dilo!. Gritó su maligno reflejo, haciéndole daño.

\- ¡Darien Chiva!¡soy Darien Chiva!. Exclamó el joven dando un grito de dolor y profundo terror.

Vergeriteestaba exultante ¡había ganado!¡lo había hecho! Con deleite, miraba los 6 espejos.

-ya tenemos los nombres, dichos por ellas, es perfecto, podremos atacarlas en cualquier momento. Dijo la peli azul triunfante.

-así es hermana. Dijo la peli verde apareciendo.

-con eso controlado, podremos acabarlas en cualquier momento. Dijo la pelimarrón llegando.

-y al fin, triunfaremos. Dijo la peli azul obscuro, las 4 rieron.

-como siempre las hermanas Morginstar somos las mejores. Dijeron las 4, Vergerite sonrió y chasqueó los dedos, el espejo donde se hallaba Lunita apareció.

-miren lo que tengo. Dijo, las otras 3, miraron con reverencia.

-bien hecho hermana. Dijo Karmesite.

-así es, fue un buen trabajo. Dijo Vetsite, Vergerite asintió riendo con triunfo, desplegó un rayo negro.

-es hora de que mueras conejo ¡muereeeeeee!. Exclamó, cuando se vio un escudo negro.

\- ¡quien se atreve! Exclamó la peli azul cielo, sus ojos azules se abrieron al ver a Rubeus y Diamante aparecer.

-el príncipe la quiere viva. Dijo el pelirrojo, el peli celeste se acercó y tocó el escudo de energía, el cual, se desintegró, siguió hacia el espejo y de una patada, lo rompió.

\- ¡príncipe!. Exclamaron los 5 mientras el, cargaba a la niña incosnciente.

-papá. Dijo la pequeña despertando –conejo, me alegro de que estés bien. Dijo el joven, miró a todos.

-su destino, será el mismo que el de sailor moon, serán parte de nuestra familia. Dijo, todos asintieron, la niña cerró los ojos, el príncipe la dejó en el suelo.

-llévenla al futuro. Ordenó, las hermanas de la persecución asintieron, Vetsite la tomó en brazos mientras el príncipe desaparecía.

Diamante llegó a donde se hallaba Serena, desmayada dentro del espejo, sin dilación la rompió, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó tras tenerla cargada, la chica despertó.

-Di, Diamante. Dijo, el le sonrió.

-al fin, eres mía hermosa, mi hermosa princesa. Dijo volviendo a besarla, se sorprendió al sentir, como ella se aferraba a su cuello, para regresarle el beso de la misma manera, apasionada y enamorada en la que el se lo daba a ella.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de los 6 guerreros, las 4 sailors y la sacerdotisa de Nix se miraron las caras, junto al general de los ejércitos.

-hay que entrar. Dijo Háruka - ¡hay que hacerlo ya!. Exclamó Michiru.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. invocó Háruka.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!¡transformación!. invocó Michiru.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Plutón!¡transformación!. invocó Setsuna.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!¡transformación!. invocó Hotaru, cuando estuvieron listas, las 4 se lanzaron por la puerta.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka.

\- ¡maremoto de neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna.

\- ¡onda de energía! Lanzó Hotaru, Phanton y Galaxi hicieron la misma pose.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzaron al tiempo, los poderes rompieron las puertas.

\- ¡rápido!¡cada quien corra hacia un espejo!. Ordenó Pahnton, las chicas asintieron y se perdieron en el interior del complejo.

\- ¡sombra nemesiana!. Invocó el hombre, su sombra se despegó y formó un ser corpóreo.

-busca a la pequeña dama del Tokio de Cristal y protégela. Ordenó, el espectro asintió y desapareció, dejando al hombre sin sombra.

-andando. Dijo el hombre, los 6 se fueron en distintas direcciones.

Háruka llegó al lugar donde Amy se hallaba encerrada y casi extrangulada, la muchacha comenzó a intentar liberarla, pero sus poderes no surtían efecto.

¡que pasa!. Exclamó, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, de repente.

-es un droido espejo, como tal, debe acabarse ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó hacia el espejo, que rebotó el ataque de lus haciendo este quebrarse y liberando a la sailor, que tosió y tomó aire agradecida.

-debes usar los espejos para derrotarla. Dijo Háruka, Amy asintió.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó hacia el espejo, este lo reflejó y el reflejo fue impactado, sufrió mucho dolor.

-bien, eso me gusta ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka hacia el reflejo, el cual, se destruyó.

-vamos, debemos poder alcanzar a las demás. Dijo Háruka, Amy asintió y la siguió por el laberinto.

Setsuna llegó hacia el sitio donde estaba encerrada Rey, miró su alrededor, analizando la situación, sonrió.

-grito mortal. Lanzó hacia el espejo, el cual, reflejó el ataque y liberó a la sailor y a su reflejo.

\- ¡debes usar los espejos para atacar!. Exclamó Setsuna, Rey asintió.

\- ¡dragón llameante de marte!. El espejo rebotó el fuego, haciéndolo multiplicarse, Setsuna sonrió.

-grito mortal. Lanzó hacia el espejo, ayudando a la sailor a destruir su reflejo.

-vamos, debemos alcanzar a los demás. Dijo Setsuna, Rey asintió y la siguió.

Michiru encontró a Lita, casi muerta, casi asficciada, miró su alrededor y sonrió al entender la situación.

-muy ágil, pero no lo suficiente ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó la peli azul hacia los espejos, los cuales, reflejaron el poder liberando a la sailor.

-no pierdas tiempo, debes atacar desde los espejos. Lita asintió.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó hacia los espejos, los cuales, reflejaron la técnica lanzando al reflejo al suelo.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna ayudando a derrotarlo, el rreflejo se fragmentó en mil pedazos, las chicas se miraron.

-hay que encontrar a los demás. Dijo la peli verde, la pelimarrón asintió y sin mas, se fueron .

Hotaru llegó a donde Mina casi no respiraba, miró el sitio con angustia pensando en como sacarla, repentinamente, se le ocurrió una idea.

¡onda de energía!. Lanzó hacia uno de los espejos, que reflectó el poder hacia el de sailor venus, dejándola en libertad, la chica, tomó aire y se sentó.

\- ¡no pierdas tiempo!¡debemos acabarla!. Exclamó Hotaru.

-entendido ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó hacia el reflejo.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia el reflejo, junto al poder de Mina, el reflejo se volvió mil pedazos.

-andando, tenemos mucho que hacer. Dijo la sailor pelinegra.

-si, debemos encontrar a los demás. Dijo la rubia, las 2, comenzaron a salir del laberinto de espejos.

Diamante y Serena, seguían besándose con amor, ternura y pasión, olvidados de todo, ella en los brazos de el, el, apoyándola en el espejo, sus labios unidos, danzando el beso con todo su sentimientno mientras los dedos de ella, jugaban con las puntas del cabello de el, manteniendo el aferro en su cuello,Phanton llegó y encontró esa escena.

-te amo hermosa, cuanto te amo. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-y yo a ti mi príncipe, te amo, te amo tanto, no pensé que podría sentir algo tan hermoso como esto. Dijo ella agitada.

-entonces ¿te unirás a mi princesa?. Preguntó el con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

-no puedo, tienes una intenión maligna y aunque te ame, no puedo consentir que dañes el mundo. Dijo ella con firmeza.

-entonces, si no es por la buena, será por la mala. Dijo, cuando sintió un poder.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Phanton hacia el joven que al tener que defenderse, la dejó caer.

\- ¿Dónde está tu reflejo?. Le preguntó Phanton a Serena.

-no, no lo se, yo, yo me desmayé. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-no importa, dispara a los espejos hacia el grande, ese debe contener a tu reflejo ¡enredaderas negras!. Lanzó el hombre hacia el joven, este quedó apresado.

-maldito Phanton. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Phanton, cuando el reflejo adquirió cuerpo.

\- ¡no te dejes derrotar mirror moon!. Exclamó el príncipe, Serena se puso en posición.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó la sailor de la luna.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Phanton, el reflejo de Serena se hizo a ñicos, la sailor miró al hombre.

-debemos ir a ayudar a los demás, dijo la chica, el hombre asintió, pero por mas que lo dijo, Serena no se movió, por el contrario, se agachó al lado de Diamante.

-no deberías estar haciendo esto, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada. Dijo la muchacha.

-puede que en este tiempo no, pero tu eres la causante de mi sufrimiento. Dijo el.

\- ¿de que hablas Diamante?. Preguntó Serena.

-fue tu planeta el que nos maldijo y acabó con nosotros, dejándonos en un mundo obscuro de muerte y peste. La muchacha se levantó, se apartó como si el le hubiera pegado.

-eso no es cierto hijo. Dijo Phanton.

-desde luego que lo es, tu lo ignoras. Dijo el, ella miró a Phanton.

-vámonos, tu equipo y la pequeñita te necesitan. Dijo el hombre, ella asintió, le pasó la mano enguantada por la mejilla y se alejó con Phanton.

Vetsite la tenía en brazos, cuando se vio una sombra - ¡cuidado Vetsite!. Exclamó Karmesite.

-es la sombra del anciano. Dijo Calaverite, la peli verde, la vio e intentó alejarse, pero la sombra, la separó de la niña sin demasiado esfuerzo.

\- ¿tu eres?. Preguntó la niña, la miró anonadada.

\- ¿Phanton?. Preguntó, la sombra asintió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo.

\- ¡no dejen que escape!. Exclamó Rubeus, Lunita corrió por su vida y salió del sitio con la sombra detrás, se encontró con las chicas, las cuales se miraron.

-que bueno que están bien. Dijeron todas a coro.

\- ¿Dónde está Darien?. Preguntó Lunita.

-pues, no lo se, debemos encontrarlo. Rápidamente. Dijo Michiru.

-no hace falta. Dijo Galaxi.

-eres tu. Dijeron los 5 guerreros.

-se supone que las sacerdotisas son neutrales. Dijo Rubeus.

-no, no cuando vemos que el mal está siendo perpetrado por el príncipe del planeta. Dijo la rubia.

\- ¡muere!. Exclamaron los 5 dando un paso hacia adelante como una entidad, las sailors detrás de Galaxi, dieron un paso para ponerse a su nivel.

\- ¡no lo permitiremos!. Exclamaron las 4 sailors del sistema solar exterior, mientras el droido se formaba.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzaron al tiempo Galaxi y Phanton.

\- ¡encárguense del droido!. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¡rayo de la máscaraa!. Lanzó Darien, al tiempo que Diamante aparecía.

\- ¡rodeen a Serena!. Exclamó Mina, las otras 3, lo hicieron, junto a Darien, Lunita lo miraba.

-papá. Dijo en un murmullo mientras el príncipe corría a pelear con Serena, logró que las sailors rompieran su formación para el, poder pelear con su princesa.

-solo te desmayaré para llevarte conmigo. Dijo.

-no lo creo ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Diamante, Phanton la miró, se separó del grupo.

\- ¡ve y ayuda a tus chicas!. Le exclamó, ella asintió.

-Lunita. dijo,, la niña asintió.

-yo los ayudaré. Dijo corriendo hacia los guerreros que luchaban.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy al droido que por fin, se había materializado.

\- ¡fueo de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó Mina, Serena miró.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó una vez mas, llamó su báculo.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Destruyó al droido, todas las peleas se detuvieron.

-nos las pagarán. Dijeron los 5 guerreros desapareciendo, el príncipe clavó sus ojos en sailor moon.

-serás mía, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo desapareciendo, todos suspiraron.

-lo logramos. Dijo Mina.

-vamos a casa. Dijo Lita, las demás asintieron y se fueron junto al otro equipo en un cómodo y agradecido silencio.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado por acá, tengan ustedes ¡un capi de la historia!.

Creo que va por buen camino, espero que les guste, tanto como me está gustando a mi hacerlo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos la R como la quisimos las fans de Diamante.

La belleza de mi maquillaje.

Los siguientes días, Serena se la pasó recordando el último encuentro con el príncipe Diamante, como el la había despertado y como la había besado, como ella le había contestado el beso y como habían hecho eso, hasta que aquel hombre los interrumpió, le debía la libertad a ese desconocido, al que el príncipe llamó "padrino" en otra ocasión, Serena tenía muchas ganas de hablar con el, pero no sabía como localizarlo, aunque realmente, seguía pensando en el príncipe de la luna negra y por tal motivo, estaba sumamente distraída.

¡Serena!. Exclamó Ikuko haciéndola saltar - ¡hay!¡mamá!¿pero que?¡oh rayos!¡las panquecas!. Exclamó la rubia sacando la panqueca quemada, viendo que era la tercera en el plato.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Serena? Estás muy distraída desde que ese muchacho regresó a los Estados Unidos. Dijo su madre, la muchacha suspiró.

-no puedes seguir así, pudes quemarme la casa en cualquier momento. dijo la peli azul, la rubia asintió.

-tendré mas cuidado, lo prometo. Dijo sin mas, Ikuko suspiró.

-no te limites solo a decirlo, hazlo. Serena sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en la cena.

Lunita miró esta entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Cuántas se quemaron esta vez?. Preguntó haciendo que Serena se colorara.

-3, esta vezdijo la muchacha, la niña la miró.

-mi papá te tiene mal. dijo ella por fin, Sammy, Kengi e Ikuko las miraron y acto seguido, estallaron en carcajadas, Serena sonrió.

-así es. Dijo por fin, Lunita le guiñó el ojo y acto seguido, se dedicó a comer sin mas, Serena suspiró.

-por un momento, pensé que las dejadía en el plato. Dijo para si.

-Serena, Lunita no es tan complicada a la hora de comer. Dijo Ikuko, la rubia bufó.

-claro que lo es, el otro día no se quiso comer mi arroz. Protestó.

-lo salaste demasiado. Dijo la niña, Serena entrecerró los ojos, Sammy sntió un escalofrío.

-De verdad, parecen madre e hija, lo que es improbable. Dijo el chico, Kengi asintió.

-la familia no miente. Dijo por fin, todos rieron y siguieron cenando.

Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, estaban sentados cenando junto a Esmeralda y al Gran Sabio, en silencio, todos comían, los sirvientes servían y retiraban en silencio, cada quien, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

-hermano, me alegra que todo haya salido bien. dijo Zafiro –así es hermano, toda la ciudad es nuestra. Dijo Black Lady contenta, Diamante asintió en silencio.

-si, todo ha salido conforme al plan. Dijo distraído.

-mi príncipe. Dijo Esmeralda –parece que no estuvieras acá con nosotros. Añadió con calma, el no dijo mas, miró a todo mundo, tomó un sorbo de su vino.

-estoy bien. Dijo por fin, los chicos lo estudiaron.

-no luces demasiado bien hermano. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante le quitó importancia a su preocupación con un gesto de la mano.

-nada serio. Dijo finalmente, Rini bufó.

-si tu lo dices hermano. Dijo finalmente, el se levantó de improviso, todos lo miraron.

-no tengo hambre. Dijo por fin, Esmeralda lo miró.

-pe, pero mi príncipe, casi no has comido. El asintió.

-no me apetece mas, debo ir a tomar aire. Dijo y sin decir mas, salió del comedor.

-el amor lo tiene loco. Dijo Rini por fin, Zafiro le inyectó tanta fuerza a su tenedor que lo rompió, un sirviente le trajo otro, Esmeralda no dijo nada, pero la cena, siguió de forma callada, Diamante volvió a colarse en el palacio de Cristal, otra vez, en la habitación donde la neo reina dormía,se quedó mirándola.

-muchacho, hay que ver que no aprendes. Dijo su misma voz asustándolo.

-eres tu viejo. Dijo el joven - ¿no te cansas de venir?. Le preguntó el rey.

\- ¿tu no te cansas de perder?. Le preguntó el príncipe, el rey rió.

-es evidente que no. Dijo el rey –es evidente, que no. Dijo el príncipe.

\- ¿Por qué vives aquí y no en el planeta que dices amar?. Preguntó el príncipe.

-Rini muchacho, Rini fue el detonante, cuando se casó con Endimiun vinieron a vivir acá, el enemigo previo a ti, atacó y lo mató a el, somatizando su cristal, tuve que defender el planeta con el cristal obscuro y mi princesa, tubo que hecerlo con el cristal de plata, al enlazarlo en el sitio, llámese este planeta, ella quedó como regente acá, mi querida Rini, pasó a ser regente en Némesis y por eso, nosotros vivimos acá. El príncipe asintió, su faz, estaba pálida.

\- ¿Rini?. Preguntó el chico, el hombre rió.

-claro muchacho ¿no me digas que no la reconociste?. Preguntó divertido, Diamante asintió secamente.

-así que: el amor te tiene obnubilado. Dijo el rey por fin, el príncipe no dijo nada, le dio la espalda y miró a la mujer durmiente.

-sigue siendo mi esposa. Dijo el rey, el príncipe rió con diversión.

-ella será mía. Dijo, el rey rió, con el mismo tono y del mismo modo, haciendo a Diamante palidecer.

-seguro, tu eres yo y yo, soy tu. Dijo el rey dándole la espalda, el príncipe pasó 30 minutos, mirando a la dormida reina y luego, regresó a su palacio.

En la nave, las 4 hermanas de la persecución se hallaban en su sala de estar, cada una haciendo algo distinto, Vergerite ojeaba revistas de moda mientras analizaba los componentes químicos de los diferentes productos, Karmesite hacía un crucigrama, Vetsite hacía una sopa de letras y Calaverite, jugaba en una pequeña consola.

-insisto, en que algo está mal en todo esto. dijo Vergerite tras dar un suspiro, las demás la miraron interesadas.

-es ovvio que el conejo es hija del príncipe y de sailor moon. Dijo la peli azul cielo.

\- ¿y que quieres que hagamos?¿que le digamos al príncipe que debe detener su guerra?. Preguntó Karmesite.

-el debe decidirlo, sería una insubordinación hacer eso. Dijo Calaverite, Vergerite se pasó las manos por los cabellos.

-lo se, pero la única explicacón lógica, para que sailor némesis no haya despertado, es que, Black Lady no ha aceptado su identidad, de otro modo ¿Cómo explicas que no esté peleando contra nosotros?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-eso contradice todo lo que nos enseñó el Gran Sabio, el nos crió, nos sacó de la calle. Dijo Calaverite.

-eso no lo hace opniciente. Dijo Vergerite.

-pero hasta ahora, no se ha equivocado. Dijo Karmesite.

-porque usa sus poderes, pero entonces tu, Karmesite, dame una explicación lógica de lo que está pasando, porque ese hombre,el soberano de Tokio de Cristal es nuestro príncipe, no hay duda de ello, además, la niña siempre lo llama "papá". Dijo Vergerite.

-si estás tan segura, ve al siglo XXXy dile al príncipe que dedetener esto. be todas se miraron.

-yo quiero conquistar el mundo, pero por las razones correctas. Dijo Vergerite.

-pero tampoco…deseo ser calificada como una traidora. Las 4 suspiraron.

-bien, no hay mas que decir. Dijo Karmesite.

-me voy a hacer lo mío. Dijo Vetsite tras estirarse, las demás asintieron, Calaverite se dedicó a la televisión junto a sus hermanas, mientras Vetsite se dedicaba a trabajar.

Molly estaba junto a Kelvin, Serena, Amy y Lita en el patio, ella sostenía una revista donde aparecía una mujer peli verde, con un hermoso vestido verde elegante, sosteniendo de manera elegante y sugerente una borla de maquillaje, con un espejo, sentada en un bando, con una pintura de labios roja abierta, se reflejaba en un hermoso lago.-vaya ¡que hermosa es!. Exclamó Serena.

-así es, es la nueva tienda llamada "paraíso del maquillaje". Dijo Molly con calma.

-dicen que puede sacar a la princesa que hay en ti. Añadió la pelirroja.

-no es necesario que se maquille para ser bella señorita Molly. Dijo Kelvin –claro que no. Dijo Lita.

-pero si para realar la belleza de alguien que ya es bella de por si. dijo Serena.

-dicen que no hay mujer fea si no, mal arreglada. Dijo Amy con calma.

-cuando eres natural resaltas al 100%, pero cuando eres de maquillarse, el efecto se potencia. Dijo Molly.

-así es. Dijo Serena –el maquillaje resalta lo que ya hay. dijo contenta.

-hay productos en oferta. Dijo Molly.

-iré a verlos, lo prometo. Dijo Serena, Amy y Lita asintieron.

-espero que vayas y nos digas. dijeron a coro, Serena asintió con una distraída sonrisa.

Darien estaba en la universidad, junto a Andrew cuando pasó Misao, usualmente era muy tímida, de hermoso cabello verde y ojos azules, cortos sus cabellos, pero esa timidés, había desaparecio, para dejar paso a una mujer arrebatadora pero insustancial.

¿Qué le pasó?. Preguntó Andrew.

-no lo se, pero Misao y las demás están raras, parecen tan superficiales. Dijo, Darien negó.

-debo saber que les pasó. dijo –Sanosuke dijo que fueron al paraíso del maquillaje. Dijo Adrew, Darien asintió, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y decidió ir a ver la tienda.

Black Lady estaba apática, casi no había tocado su almuerzo, su ensalada se hallaba casi entera, Zafiro y Diamante le fruncían el ceño.

-debes comer Rini. Dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-no tengo hambre. Dijo la peli rosa.

-debes comer, estás muy apática y enfermarte, no servirá de nada. Dijo Zafiro, Black Lady asintió y se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta del comedor, salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla donde las había visto por primera vez.

FLASH BACK.

Habían aterrizado por fin en el planeta, tras romper sus defensas, los ciudadanos, se quedaron atóntos, bajaron Esmeralda y los guerreros de la persecución, finalmente, bajaron los 3 príncipes.

¡pueblo de la tierra!. Exclamó el príncipe Diamante con majestad - ¡no tienen opción!¡ríndanse ante mi!¡y prometo no lastimarlos!. Exclamó triunfal.

\- ¡y quien eres tu para exigir rendición a un pueblo libre!. Exclamó una voz femenina, el príncipe miró, a la mas hermosa guerrera, vestida toda de rosao, con alas de ángel, v dorada, con un lazo rosado de seda posterior, un poco mas largo que el frontal, guantes con vs y lunas, una luna dorada, ganchos de alas, botas rosadas con lunas, gargantilla rosada con una luna creciente.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó la princesa Black Lady dando un paso hacia adelante.

-soy sailor moon. Dijo la mujer con fuerza, al lado de ella, se manifestó otra persona que dejó a todos boquiabiertos, con un báculo dorado, con una luna invertida dorada, sobre 2 medias y el mango negro, se hallaba Black Lady.

\- ¡ustedes no deberían estar aquí!. Exclamó la mujer con su misma voz, Rini se asustó, sus hermanos y todos la miraban.

-es imposible, soy yo. Dijo, el Gran Sabio apareció.

-no lo eres querida niña, son clones hechos por la neo reina Serena. Dijo con calma.

-no lo es. Dijo la voz del príncipe Diamante, el aludido se horrorizó al verse, con un traje muy similar al que usaba en ese momento, el lo miraba.

-vete muchacho, este no es tu tiempo. Dijo con calma, a la derecha de ese ser, estaba Zafiro junto a Darien, y detrás de el, los 5 guerreros de la persecución, a los lados de sailor moon y sailor némesis, estaban 8 sailors, una azul claro, rojo, verde y naranja, con un modelo de traje casi idéntico al de sailor moon y sailor némesis, del otro lado, una con traje amarillo, azul obscuro, gris y morado.

\- ¡váyanse a su tiempo!. exclamó la futura Black Lady.

\- ¡espiral de némesis!.- lanzó la sailor hacia los invasores.

\- ¡guerreros de la persecución!¡Esmeralda!¡vamos a atacar!. Exclamó el príncipe, arrojándose a la batalla en contra de si mismo.

FIN FLASH BACK.

En un ágil movimiento, el príncipe Diamante selló a las segundas 4 sailors, las primeras, se miraron, el rey envió a su mujer lejos y se quedó peleando con Black Lady y Zafiro, el resto de ellos, peleaban con sus propios yos, Diamante persiguió a la neo reina, justo antes de capturarla, las sailors la sellaron, ella volvió a sus ropas de reina, para intentar llamar al cristal de plata, pero nunca llegó, luego de que la sellaran, el príncipe selló a las primeras 4 sailors, Black Lady se detuvo delante del sello de su yo, pasó las manos por el cristal tibio.

de verdad soy yo,de eso no queda duda. Dijo la muchacha, se acercó al monolito donde se hallaba Darien, Rini lo miró, lo miró y lo miró, dio un suspiro.

-te extraño tanto. Dijo la muchacha –quisiera estar contigo en el pasado. Rini cerró los ojos, dejó que la luz de luna la bañara, mientras disfrutaba de la vista de su amado príncipe.

Serena se fue como otro día cualquiera con Lunita y Sammy al colegio, los 3 reían y bromeaban de lo lindo, tras dejar a los 2 menores, la mayor fue hacia su escuela, pasó el día un poco mas tranquila,pero igual de distraída, en la tarde, pasó por el centro comercial y vio una hermosa y nueva tienda.

"paraíso del maquillaje", se ve bien. Dijo la muchacha, se dispuso a entrar, al hacerlo, se maravilló por todos los tipos de productos que habían.

-buenas tardes señorita ¿desea usted algo?. Preguntó Vetsite.

-no, no nada, estoy viendo, muchas gracias. Dijo Serena, la peli verde sonrió.

-es obvio que no es muy atractiva. Dijo con zizaña.

\- ¿disculpe? . preguntó Serena, Vetsite rió con malicia.

-es obvio que usted no es muy atractiva, puesto que: no le gusta maquillarse, dígame algo ¿tiene miedo de llamar la atención?. Preguntó la peli verde, la rubia negó.

\- ¡desde luego que no!. Exclamó enojada –entonces, deje de ser tan simple y dispóngase a tener un poco de color. dijo la mujer, Serena asintió.

-está bien. Dijo, se dedicó a mirar productos y a probarlos, sus ojos azules, se pusieron mas obscuros, mas cerúleos, Vetsite sonrió.

-perfecto, tu enorme vanidad me dará energía. Dijo la mujer con malicia pura.

Serena regresó a su casa, maquillada como toda una modelo, Ikuko la miró.

-hija ¿vas a irte de fiesta?. Preguntó, la rubia la miró altiva.

-no madre, dejaré de ser simplona, eso es todo. Dijo por fin, Ikuko abrió mucho los ojos.

-no lo entiendo ¿crees que eres fea por no estar maquillada?. Preguntó confundia.

-así es, el maquillaje es lo mas bello, es lo que te hace resaltar, sin el, no eres nada, simple, zoza y aburida como tu. Aseguró, Ikuko abrió mas los ojos.

-permiso. Dijo Serena de modo altivo, Lunita la miró desde la escalera y tragó saliva.

-no puede ser, realmente, no puede ser. Susurró para si, salió por la puerta de atrás y corrió hacia el templo Ikagua a toda velocidad.

La niña llegó y se escabulló, Rey se asustó al verla en la cocina.

¿tocaste Lunita?. Preguntó –nop, pero tenemos problemas. Dijo la niña, la adolescente la miró.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó - ¿viste la nueva tienda del centro comercial?. Preguntó.

-claro, iba a ir mañana. Dijo la pelinegra.

-no lo hagas, la controla el enemigo. Dijo la niña –mamá fue y regresó muy rara, es como una de esas perras vanidosas. Rey asintió.

\- ¿Cómo la hermana del príncipe Diamante?. Preguntó, Lunita se enfadó.

\- ¡mi tía Rini no es vanidosa!. Exclamó fuertemente.

-a mi me parece que si lo es. Dijo Rey - ¡solo porque te guste estar maquillada todo el día!¡no te hace una vanidosa!. Exclamó.

\- ¿y que según tu no te hace una vanidosa?. Preguntó la sailor del fuego, la princesa del futuro, respondió sin titubear.

-el disfrutar de la belleza natural de tu cuerpo, el disfrutar cuando decidas no llevar maquillaje y saber, que eres naturalmente bella y que el maquillaje, solo va a resaltarte, no va a hacerte bella si no lo eres, solo te agrega, no crea belleza. Rey la miró boquiabierta.

-vaya, no lo sabía. Dijo –esa es la filosofía de los nemesianos. Dijo Lunita orgullosa.

-entonces ¿Cómo tu papá se enamoró de Serena?. Preguntó Rey por un momento, dejando sus filtros a un lado.

-Mi papá quería algo extraordinario, que a la vez fuera igual pero distinto, del modelo de mujer que conoce, por eso, se enamoró de mi mamá. Dijo la niña con calma, la chica asintió.

-entonces fue algo realmente fuera de lo común. Dijo Rey, Lunita asintió.

-así fue. dijo con calma absoluta.

-Serena se maquilla cuando quiere resaltar, pero casi siempre, prefiere mostrar su rostro natural, porque es la manera de mostrar sus luces y sombras, cuando no debe destacar. Lunita asintió.

-yo vvoy a ser la mezcla de mi tía y mi mamá. Dijo la niña orgullosa, Rey sonrió.

-tendremos que ir a la tienda mañana. Dijo, la niña asintió, se despidió y salió del templo Ikagua, rumbo a casa.

Serena se vistió de forma provocativa, no es que no lo hiciera, pero si se ponía un top por los hombros y que mostraba el domingo, llevaba una falda por las rodillas, si se ponía una camisa que mostraba la espalda, se colocaba un pantalón o una falda larga con o sin ranura, pero mostrando todo, piernas, estómago, espalda, brazos, eso no lo solía hacer, para salir de diario.

¿a donde vas Serena?¿tienes alguna fiesta que yo no se?. Preguntó Ikuko, Serena negó.

-no, voy a buscar un novio mamá aburrida. Dijo - ¡no vestida así!¡esa es ropa de fiesta!. Exclamó Ikuko, Serena bufó.

-la vida es una fiesta maburrida. Dijo la muchacha saliendo, desde la escalera, Lunita la veía.

-esa no es la actitud ni de mi mamá, ni de mi tía Rini, debemos hacer algo. Dijo la niña, la gata maulló, Lunita la cargó y se escabulleron de la casa.

Las chicas, se reunieron en el centro comercial, todas miraron la tienda en el banco donde se hallaban sentadas, a la par que miraban a Serena con unos chicos, que realmente no se parecían ni por asomo a Gabriel, eran chicos plásticos, nada parecido ni remotamente al príncipe e la luna negra.

-así que: esa es la tienda del enemigo. Dijo Amy.

-así es, debemos entrar. Dijo Lita.

-andando, no hay tiempo que perder. Dijo Mina, Rey asintió.

-vamos chicas. dijo sacando su pluma roja, las demás asintieron sacando las suyas, se fueron hacia un sitio privado.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder estelar dejúpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invicó Mina.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocaron las 4, se transformaron y se dirigieron a la tienda.

Vetsite estaba orgullosa, porque el plan había funcionado a la perfección, cada chica que había probado los productos, se había vuelto vanidosa y superficial, una chica fácil, alejada de toda la realidad de las chicas que les encanta maquillarse.

-esto es perfecto, esos chicos en realidad son trozos del droido, les irán quitando la energía. Dijo la mujer, Serena entró abrazada a aquel chico con el que se besaba.

-aquí estás sailor moon. Dijo la peli verde complacida.

-si ama.

dijo Serena.

–entrégame el cristal de plata. Ordenó Vetsite, la rubia asintió y lo hizo, Vetsite sonrió, al sostener el broche.

-lo tengo ¡al fin lo tengo!. Exclamó triunfante, el resto de las chicas que compraron y usaron productos, llegaron a la tienda.

-prepárense esclavas, ustedes acabarán con las sailors scouts. Dijo la mujer triunfante.

-si ama. Dijeron las chicas a coro en una respuesta sumisa.

Las chicas, junto a la niña y a la gata, miraron la tienda.

-es hora de entrar. Dijo Mina.

-por detrás está mejor, allá podrá estar el punto de energía. Dijo Amy, las demás asintieron y fueron hacia la puerta de atrás, al abrirla, vieron el consabido cilindro de energía.

-esto es, acá está. Dijo Lita, se escuchó la risa de Vetsite.

-sailors scouts: Rey, Amy, Lita y Mina, me alegro tanto de verlas. Dijo la peli verde, las 4 apretaron los puños.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Serena?. Preguntó Rey.

-utilicé su deseo de resaltar en su contra dijo la mujer.

-maldita perra. Dijo Rey, Vetsite rió.

-no te preocupes, mis maki girls acabarán con ustedes, andando chicas. Dijo la peli verde, todas las chicas, se lanzaron por las sailors y la pequeña niña.

\- ¡debemos detenerlas!. Exclamó Rey.

\- ¡están maquilladas!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡ya se que haremos!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó hacia las chicas, quitándoles el maquillaje, todas parpadearon confundidas.

\- ¡vamos maki club!¡acábalas!. exclamó Vetsite, de la nada, apareció un droido rosado pastel con azul pastel y un espléndido maquillaje, se puso a pelear con las chicas, Serena buscó por todos lados su broche.

\- ¡ella lo tiene!. Exclamó Lunita, Serena asintió, se vio una rosa que lastimó a Vetsite.

-no permitiré que le llenes a las chicas la cabeza de falsas ideas, el maquillaje se usa para resaltar lo que ya se tiene, sea lo mejor o lo peor de ti. Dijo Darien.

-maldito intruso. Dijo Vetsite, ellos 2 se pusieron a pelear.

-cuchilla labial. lanzó el droido hacia las sailors scouts.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡cadena de amor de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

-polvo del polvorero. Lanzó lúgubremente el droido, las chicas gritaron.

\- ¡ese polvo nos lastima!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡yo me encargaré! ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy las burbujas potentes, las cuales, diluyeron el polvo, las 4 suspiraron de alivio.

-lanzas de pestañas. Lanzó el droido, las chicas saltaron.

\- ¡no pierdas tiempo!¡vete!. exclamó Lunita, Serena asintió, se alejó a un rincón solitario y alzó la pluma.

\- ¡por el poder estelar lunar!¡transformación!. Serena hizo unos movimientos, su broche apareció, Serena lo golpeó con la pluma y siguió sus movimientos rutinarios, cuando quedó lista, fue hacia la batalla.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó hacia el droido, este rodó por el suelo.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita.

-bolas de acetona. Lanzó el droido, las chicas gritaron por la explosión.

\- ¡chicas!. Exclamó Lunita, Vetsite rió.

\- ¡acabaré con todas!¡me llevaré a sailor moon y a ti conejo!. Exclamó la mujer.

\- ¡no lo permitiré!. Exclamó la niña.

\- ¡no tienes opción!. Exclamó Vetsite, Lunita se acercó a las chicas, con Luna en el hombro.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó para ayudar, el droido gritó al ser el ataque de la niña.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó Serena.

\- ¡tiara de mercurio!¡acción!. invocó Amy.

\- ¡tiara de marte!¡acción!. invocó Rey.

\- ¡tiara de júpiter!¡acción!. invocó Lita.

\- ¡tiara de venus!¡acción!. invocó Mina, las 5 tiaras fueron lanzadas hacia el droido, lastimándolo gravemente.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó Serena hacia el droido para destruírlo, Darien y Vetsite seguían peleando.

\- ¡rayo de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Vetsite, pero no fue suficiente, la aludida cayó al suelo.

\- ¡me las pagarán!¡malditas sailors!. exclamó enojada, las sailors, Lunita y tuxido mask suspiraron aliviados, las chicas, la miraban con curiosidad, Serena las miró agradecida,

-muchas gracias chicas. Dijo por fin, ellas sonrieron.

-estamos para ayudarte Serena. Dijo Amy.

-para eso son las amigas. Dijo Rey.

-una para todas, y todas para una. Dijo Lita.

-estamos siempre juntas. Dijo Mina, Serena corrió hacia ellas y las 5 se fundieron en un abrazo, Lunita suspiró, miró a Darien que las miraba, se acercó a las chicas y se abrazó con ellas, aliviada de haberlo hecho, como siempre, las 6 juntas.

\- El concurso de canto.

Calaverite.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero que todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ustedes ¡el capi de la historia!.

Voy a desvelar algo que a mi siempre me pareció que Serena teníaen la serie, pues, nuestro bello príncipe, no busca solo una cara bonita si no, un cerebro inteligente y un espírtu fuerte.

La canción interpretada pertenece a vocaloi, yo solo la utilizo con fines recreativos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero contar una versión nueva y fresca de la R.

El concurso de canto.

Calaverite estaba sentada en la sala de estrategias de la nave, la cual, era una sala de reunión, con un holograficador en el centro de la misma, con mapas y las fotografías de las 5 sailors, del enmascarado y de la niña, la pelimarrón miraba las fotografías, ya sailor moon, estaba tachada, en la foto, salía como una reina de belleza.

-debo averiguar el deseo mas secreto de quien es el mas cruel enemigo de nuestros droidos, esa sailor de fuego. Tomó la fotografía y la acercó a un espejo rojo, con una superficie reflectante roja, no reflejaba la sala como debería, si no, que se mantenía opaca, como si del otro lado, no hubiera nada, la muchacha lo colocó en posición con una hermosa piedra roja en forma de corazón, sostenidapor un pedestal, debajo de esta, colocó la fotografía de la sailor, el corazón se iluminó y comenzó a palpitar con un ritmo tranquilo, su palpitar, poco a poco, se fue incrementando, hasta que finalmente, un rayo rojo impactó en el espejo, mostrando a la sailor del fuego, en un escenario, con un vestido rojo, cantado una hermosa canción en un estadio rodeado por un número infinito de gente.

-fama, fortuna y admiración, tu profundo deseo será mío. Dijo Calaverite de modo triunfal observando la imagen de la triunfadora sailors mars.

Las chicas se hallaban en casa de Rey en una tarde lúdica, se la pasaban muy bien jugando y comiendo camotes asados, reían y se divertían.

¡chicas!. Exclamó Lunita contenta, todas la miraron.

\- ¡van a pasar Romeo y Julieta!. Exclamó contenta, todas la miraron.

\- ¿tu te viste Romeo y Julieta Lunita?. Preguntó Mina.

-desde luego, es la película favorita de mis padres. Dijo la niña, las chicas rieron.

-quien diría que Serena podría ver esas películas sin dormirse. Dijo Rey –para tu información, soy culta. Dijo Serena.

\- ¿ah si?¿quien dijo que las manzanas se cayeron solas cuando peleaba con aquel monstro?. Preguntó Lita, Serena, que les había contado eso, se sonrrojó.

-bueno, estaba nerviosa y no podía pensar con claridad. Dijo la muchacha, las demás rieron.

–pero todos saben que fue Willian Shakespeare el que la escribió y que es una historia trágica de amor, entre Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto y que ocurre en Verona-Italia. Las chicas se quedaron anonadadas y Lunita sonrió con suficiencia.

-así se va desprendiendo poco a poco la personalidad falsa. Dijo con calma profunda.

-en fin, como decía. Dijo la niña en voz alta para que todas la escucharan –van a pasar la película y me encantaría verla, así que: andando. Dijo la niña, las chicas asintieron y colocaron el televisor, la película empezó y todas la disfrutaron de verdad, en una de las tandas de los comerciales, se vio un juego de luces y lasers impresionante y luego, imágenes de chicos cantando.

-hi, Iam Michael Jacson and I invite you to darklight show. Así como el rey del pop, muchos otros invitaban, 4 cantantes famosos, presidirían el jurado, las chicas, abrieron la boca anonadada.

-100.000 yenes. Dijeron todas anonadadas.

-por Kami, lo que hacemos con 100.000 yenes. Dijo Mina –serán míos. Dijo Lita.

-imagina las posibilidades. Dijo Amy –viajes, vestidos, perfumes, de todo. Dijo Serena.

-no solo eso, inversiones, cosas por hacer. Dijo Rey.

-proyectar mi carrera como modelo. Añadió para si- chispas, lo incómodo que es tener en este momento 7 años. dijo la niña, las chicas no dijeron mas y siguieron con la tanda de cine, mientras cada una pensaba en que canción eligiría.

Al día siguiente, Serena estaba en su casa, a sus pies en el suelo, todos sus cds con sus canciones favoritas, se hallaba pensando y pensando en cual cantaría, en cual podría ganar el lugar del concurso, pensaba y pensaba, se decidió por fin, por manbo nunber 5 en un principio, pero había que coreografiarlo con algo y Serena, no tenía gran mente para el baile, pensó en Gabriel aquella vez, en el centro comercial, en la alfombra de baile y le habría encantado, tener un número al cual llamarlo, Lunita estaba abajo en la sala, montando la canción que le encantaría cantar, con unos cuantos arreglos, quizás un tinte verde, una cola alta, quitarse la pollina por un rato y ¡boi-la! Podría ganar el concurso, estaba montando una pieza de Madona, los jurados habían prohibido terminantemente interpretar sus canciones, Lunita estaba practicando como solo ella podría hacerlo, Serena escuchó la bulla desde su cuarto y bajó, sus ojos se abrieron conmocionados al ver a la niña, bailando y bailando.

-Lu ¿Lunita?. Preguntó –hola Serena. Dijo con calma, ejecutando un paso de baile asombroso, la rubia movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- ¿co?¿como haces eso?. Preguntó –mi papá, es un bailarín nato, tu necesitas que te pulan cuando empiezas, pero luego, al aprender, combinas los pasos y te lasen, tu combinas, papá combina y crea. Dijo la niña feliz.

-yo…también estoy preparando una canció, pero ni en un millón de años, me queda así, debo trabajar mucho. Lunita se acercó al equipo y lo paró.

-lo importante es hacerlo, ya sea que te salga bien o que debas esforzarte para adquirir la habilidad, en ambos tipos de situación se pulen y se llevan a la perfección. Serena asintió, la niña se acercó a una botella de agua y tomó.

-se lo que quieres. Dijo por fin, clavando sus ojos en los de Serena.

-te ayudaré ¿Qué canción tienes?. Preguntó la niña.

-mambo number 5. Dijo la joven, Lunita asintió, Serena la miró.

-ponte algo mas cómodo, como un mono y una camisa sin mangas, no importa que estés descalza, de hecho, es mejor, bien, entonces…anda por el cd, andando, que no tengo todo el día. Dijo la niña, la muchacha sonrió y asintió, corrió a hacer lo inicado por la pequeña, regresó con el cd, Lunita lo puso y mientras Serena calentaba bajo las indicaciones de la niña, esta escuchó al menos unas 5 veces la canción, cuando Serena terminó, Lunita asintió.

-bien, dame un momento mas…ponte a…buscar tu agua. Serena asintió, Lunita colocó la canción una vez mas, su Luna pelota se transformó en una cámara y la niña comenzó a hacer la rutina, dejándose ir simplemente dejando que la canción latiera en ella, cuando terminó, Serena aplaudió.

-eres buena en gimnasia por los movimientos y las acrobacias de tus técnicas, no tendremos problemas en que aprendas esto, sin embargo, como no eres buena en baile, iremos paso a paso, la perfección en cualquier discimplina se puede lograr, siempre con práctica, unos para pulir y otros para adquirir destreza y luego pulir. Dijo la niña, Serena asintió y con Lunita, comenzaron a hacer su coreografía.

Rey estaba haciendo su canción, había encendido 2 bastones de fuego y con ellos, bailaba un tango en solitario, por una cabeza, sonaba y sonaba, mientras la mujer del fuego, demostraba su arte, Nicolás y su abuelo, la miraban boquiabiertos.

-no cabe duda de que ganarás mi querida nieta. Dijo el viejo aplaudiendo.

\- ¡abuelo!¡que haces mirando!. Exclamó Rey abochornada, quería que su baile fuera un secreto hasta el día de la prueba.

-querida Rey, es necesario que alguien lo vea para que te diga lo bien que está. Dijo Nicolás, Rey sonrió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo la muchacha, siguió con su rutina, ayudada por los consejos de su abuelo y Nicolás.

Amy había decidido la canción, con unas cintas azules, estaba preparando la coreografía, la banda sonora de mecano bastaría, hermano sol, hermana luna, sería una estupenda pieza, la muchacha ya había diseñado todo, traje y demás, solo tenía que ponerse manos a la obra y hacerlo, nada difícil, con un buen sastre.

Lita, había elegido like a virgen, de Madona, había convencido a Yajiko, el capitán de la clase de baile, que la ayudara a coreografiar, en eso estaba, dándolo todo en los ensayos y luciéndose como era su costumbre, probando que pasara lo que pasara, ella sería la vencedora.

Mina, Mina había escogido otra canción de Madona, frosen, la cual, bailaría con una espada, cantaría igual, con su talento nato, nada podría salir mal, absolutamente nada, ella estaba decidida a coronarse vencedora y lo haría costara lo que costara.

Lunita aprovechaba las noches para su propia coreografía, tras Serena haber terminado de ensayar, ella se escabullía al parque número 4 y allí se dedicaba a ensayar, una de esas noches, se le ocurrió, que su padre querría verla, al menos, el yo pasado de su padre, la niña creó una mariposa negra, la hermosa criatura se posó en su hombro, la niña sonrió, de su bolsillo, extrajo un pequeño chip rectangular, lo encendió y se sentó con la pelota orbitando alrededor de ella, como la tierra, lo hace con el sol.

-hola papá. Dijo la niña con calma.

-quizás, esto es una estupidés pues, es prácticamente ponerme una diana en la cabeza, pero…me parece que tus chicas organizaron algo, por lo tanto, nosotras, vamos a participar, mamá estuvo pensando en ti mientras hacía la canción, lo se, porque suspiró mucho, muchísimo y algunas veces, te mencionaba, en fin, estoy dando demasiadas vueltas, a mamá le haría feliz si vieras su coreografía, en lo personal, quisiera que no lo hicieras, pero es su felicidad y no la mía, la que importan en este momento. Dijo la niña, se quedó callada por un momento.

-espero que vengas, en fin, ojalá lo hagas. Dijo mientras finalizaba la grabación y la colocaba en la pata de la mariposa energética, la observó alejarse mientras la luna, la bañaba con su luz, Lunita sonrió y se fue a casa a tomar un merecido descanso.

Las sailors del sistema solar exterior junto a Galaxy y Phanton, estaban preocupados, las pruebas, parecían estar siendo diseñadas para ellas, fijándose en los deseos de cada una.

-tendrás que afrontarlas. Dijo Háruka por fin –somos el equipo de apoyo, no podemos asumir su rol principal. Dijo Michiru.

-si tan solo, pudiéramos borrarles la memoria. Dijo Setsuna.

-ni lo sueñen, ellos estarán preparados por si intentamos eso. Dijo Hotaru.

-no lo duden. Dijo Phanton, Galaxy suspiró.

-solo queda esperar y rezar para que salgan vencedoras. Dijo Phanton.

-aparte de ayudar claro está. Dijo el pelimorado, las chicas asintieron y siguieron discutiendo la cuestión.

Diamante, estaba acostado ya en su hermosa cama, preparado para dormir, después de un agitado día de trabajo, cuando, desde la ventana abierta,entró un objeto extraño, el príncipe se colocó de pie de inmediato, al ver la hermosa mariposa negra que volaba hacia el, se quedó extrañado al mirar, que el insecto de energía, dejaba caer algo en su cama y se desvanecía en un millón de luces negras, Diamante miró el pequeño objeto, en el cual, había detallado, lo tomó y lo accionó, al ver el mensaje de Lunita, sonrió.

-ella quiere verme, tanto como yo, deseo verla a ella. Sonrió con suma alegría.

-no debo, hay mil cosas que requieren mi atención, pero…me encantaría ir a ver a mi hermosa sailor moon bailar. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-lo haré, iré el día del concurso, nada mas a verla. Dijo por fin, antes de quedarse dormido con una hermosa sonrisa, en sus perfectos labios.

Todas se presentaron el día del evento, con sus trajes en maletas, las participantes, fueron llevadas a camerinos para que pudieran cambiarse, el comglomerado esperaba ver cosas fascinantes, el jurado era integrado por las 4 hermanas de la persecución, Rubeus y el droido, llamado fatal song, el príncipe Diamante entró por un lado, al tiempo que Darien y las barras de las chicas, entraban por otro, todos se setaron y el espectáculo comenzó, las preliminares se dieron y se dieron, al final, fueron enfrentadas Rey y Mina, por supuesto, ganó Rey, la cual, al recibir la banda, perdió la expresión en la mirada, Lunita se dio cuenta.

-no puedo permitirlo. Dijo, buscó un lugar para deshacer su disfraz, la Luna pelota rebotó y se transformó en un inmenso paraguas.

\- ¡chicas!¡rápido!¡hora de salir!. Exclamó, las 4 se pegaron a la niña y salieron de la sala, se reunieron en un lugar solitario.

-debemos ayudar a Rey. Dijo Serena.

-ujum. Dijeron las otras 3 sacando sus plumas.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. exclamaron las 4, hicieron sus movimientos y quedaron transformadas, regresaron al auditorio, donde la escena las sobresató, Rey estaba convertida en una antorcha humana, al lado del droido, que era como un micrófono gigante.

\- ¡espera un poco!. Exclamó Serena –no permitiremos que destruyas la vida de una gran persona, que sueña con ser un faro de luz en el mundo. Serena dio un paso hacia adelante.

-soy una sailor scout, que lucha, por el amor y la justicia. Hizo su pose – ¡soy sailor moon!. Hizo la pose una vez mas.

-sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna. Dijo finalizando la misma.

-esta vez no será tan sencillo. dijo Calaverite sonriendo.

-acaba con ellas,starfire, con ayuda de tu compañera. Dijo señalando al droido, Rey convertida en starfire sonrió y comenzó a cantar junto al tenebroso droido, que sonrió con malicia pura.

-"la 1º Alicia estaba llena de valor

con espada en mano se adentro en aquel país

incontables fueron las perdidas que causo

dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí

esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió

y en castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedo

arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar

nadie sabe si vivió o murió ¿donde estará?". Las chicas gritaron.

¡hay que hacer que deje de cantar!. Exclamó Amy - ¡nos lastima!¡es como si de ella brotaran rayos!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡y eso es lo que hace!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Exclamó Serena lanzando hacia Rey, que trastabilló.

-cometiste un error sailor moon. Dijo starfire, sonrió con malecolencia pura.

-ahora, voy a acabarte. El cabello en llamas de la chica creció y se enredó en la garganta de Serena, dark song sonrió y comenzó a cantar.

-"la 2º Alicia tenia una hermosa voz

lleno con su dulce canto el extraño país

de tanto sonido aquella Alicia enloqueció

tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz

esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar

y su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar

florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí

que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir". Las chicas ritaron de dolor.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron Amy, Lita y Mina- ¡está muriendo!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡quisiera ayudarla!¡pero tenemos problemas!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó hacia Rey, la aludida, detuvo el poder.

\- ¡que!. Exclamó la sailor del trueno horrorizada.

-no vas a finalizar mi canción. Dijo Rey con voz gutural, Lita gritó, al verse encerrada en un musgo carme´sí, como en el que Molly se había quedado encerrada una vez, a diferencia de aquel, este no solo la asficciaba si no, que la quemaba, Rey sonrió.

\- ¡no te saldrás con la tuya!. Exclamaron Amy y Mina a coro.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó la peli azul.

\- ¡cadena de amor de venus! Lanzó Mina hacia el droido, este, creó una nota de la nada, negra como la noche y la lanzó hacia la cadena, fragmentándola y haciéndola desaparecer, sonrió y le tomó la mano a Rey, que había caído producto del ataque de Amy.

-"la 3º Alicia una pequeña niña fue

de hermosa figura perdida en aquel país

todos la adoraban por su bello parecer

y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir

esa Alicia la reina se volvió

y su tierna mente de pesadillas se lleno

un cadáver putrefacto parecía observar, como su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar". las chicas gritaron nuevamente, Amy jadeó al encontrarse en un cajón hecho de rubí que se llenaba mas y mas de sangre.

-no permitiré que juegues con nosotras ¡tiara de venus!¡acción!. lanzó Mina hacia Rey haciéndole daño, el droido sonrió, Rey lanzó una llamarada hacia Mina, la cual, debió saltar para esquivar.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó hacia la amiga convertida en sirviente del enemigo.

-"mas allá del bosque otro reino hay

bajo los rosales a la hora del te

al reino aquel llego una invitación

un naipe de corazón

un par de gemelos el nº 4 fue

llenos de curiosidad llegaron al país

abrieron las puertas y encontrando cada vez

las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin

la valiente hermana mayor

y el brillante hermano menor

a la 3º Alicia

se quisieron acercar

pero su sueño

esta aun por terminar

aquel extraño país

hoy a sus pies está.". fueron cuchillas en llamas, las que rodearon a Mina, encerrándola y acorralándola hasta quizás poderla cortar, ante la complacida mirada de Calaverite y la pareja conformada por el droido y su sirviente.

Lunita y Darien, estaban horrorizados, se quedaron perpleos, pero de inmedato, se pusieron manos a la obra, no fueron los únicos, Diamante también corrió.

¡Calaverite!¡suelta a sailor moon!. Exclamó el joven.

-eso no es cosa mía mi príncipe, es el deseo de ella de ser la primera y siempre sentirse la segunda detrás de Serena. El abrió mucho los ojos, veía el rostro de ella casi morado.

\- ¡no!¡trueno obscuro!. Se escuchó el grito del príncipe y de la niña, el trueno de el, fue lanzado hacia la sailor, liberándola de los llameantes cabellos, Serena cayó de rodillas, tosiendo y boqueando cual pez fuera del agua, el trueno de la niña, lanzó a Calaverite lejos.

¡encárgate de ella!. Le exclamó la niña a tuxido mask quien asintió.

\- ¡rayo de la máscara!. Lanzó - ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Darien hacia ella, metiéndose de lleno en la pelea, Diamante, corrió hacia Serena, la ayudó a levantarse.

-hermosa. Dijo el –mi príncipe. Dijo ella, lo miró, el la miraba, se besaron.

-hermosa, me alegro que estés bien. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-gracias por salvarme. Dijo, el sonrió.

-para servirte. Dijo con calma, le acarició la mejilla, Serena cerró los ojos y en un movimiento, le hizo una llave a Diamante, lo encerró en un escudo lunar y corrió a liberar a las chicas.

¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el cajón de Amy rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y llenándolo de sangre por doquier, Serena corrió al siguiente elemento que tenía capturada a sus amigas.

\- ¡acción!. Llamó una vez mas a la tiara, la cual, se puso en movimiento, cortando la esfera donde Lita se quemaba.

¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena aún con la tiara flotano a su alrededdor después de dejar a Lita en libertad, las chunguitas de la rubia se encendieron y el rayo que salió desde sus manos, liberó a Mina.

-Serena. Dijeron sus sailors.

-peleen con el droido, yo me encargo de Rey. Dijo la chica, las 3 asintieron, se dirigieron corriendo hacia el droido, peleando con el, Serena se encaró con Rey.

¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia Rey, pero esta hizo una pared de llamas.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó hacia la chica haciéndola caer.

¡tiara lunar!¡polvo estelar!. Lanzó hacia la sailor, que comenzó a gritar, gritar y gritar, la sailor cayó desmayada.

-lo logré, está liberada. Dijo la muchacha, Rey abrió los ojos.

\- ¿qu?¿que?. preguntó –no hay tiempo. Dijo Serena, Rey miró su alrededor y entendió todo enseguida, alzó su pluma.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!¡transformación!. mientras ella se transformaba, Serena sintió que le hacían una llave de manos por detrás.

-te vendrás conmigo al futuro sailor moon. le dijo el príncipe al oído, Serena luchaba por liberarse.

\- ¡no!¡no!¡socorro!. exclamó - ¡rayo de la luna negra!. Lanzó Lunita hacia Diamante.

-maldito conejo. Dijo el príncipe enfurecido, Serena corrió hacia donde las chicas peleaban.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó Mina - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena, el droido cayó.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Exclamaron las 4, Serena asintió.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Lanzó, el droido se destruyó, Diamante y Lunita dejaron de pelear.

-me las pagarás, maldito conejo, bailaste muy bien, mi hermosa princesa, tarde o temprano serás mía. Dijo con calma fría desapareciendo, Calaverite se alejó de Darien.

-fue una pelea interesante, ya nos veremos. Dijo ella triufante desapareciendo.

-chicas, yo. dijo Rey.

\- ¿tan difícil te hago la vida Rey?. Preguntó Serena entristecida.

-no, no Serena. Dijo la sailor del fuego, los ojos de la sailor de la luna, se llenaban de lágrimas.

-entonces, dime ¿Por qué intentaste acabar conmigo con tanta zaña?. Preguntó Serena, Rey se coloró.

-Serena. Dijeron Amy, Lita y Mina, la aludida se dio la vuelta, Lunita se acercó a ella.

-vámonos Lunita. Dijo la muchacha, la menor asintió y sin decir mas, se fueron.

\- ¡el papel de Serena no es fácil!. Exclamó Amy.

-lo se. Dijo Rey en un murmullo.

\- ¡no se porqué te molesta estar detrás de ella protegiéndola!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡porque quizás no se parezca a la princesa que recuerdo!. Exclamó Rey.

\- ¡pues si lo es!¡has escuchado lo de personalidad falsa!. Exclamó Lita, Darien las miraba con pena.

\- ¿de verdad sus lazos son tan fáciles de romper chicas?. Se preguntó entristecido comenzado a alejarse, dejando ese conflicto en toda su extensión.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les guste, es un esfuerzo el que hago para regalarles esto, tenemos derecho a tener nuestra temporada r con nuestro bello príncipe.

Las canciones pertenecen a mermaid melody, llámese pichi pichi pich y una adaptación de la canción de las sirenas de Harry potter 4, me encantan esas canciones logré pegarlas en esta trama.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les demuestro el amor que le tengo al príncipe Diamante.

La sirena del acuario.

Esa noche Serena llegó a su casa, seguida de Lunita y de Luna, sin decir mas, entró a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama.

-no entiendo porqué le tiene envidia a mi posición ¡ni siquiera tiene idea de todo lo que he pasado! No sabe lo terrible que es ser tonta y torpe. Susurró la muchacha, tomó el broche.

-cristal de plata, si tan solo quisieras explicarme. dijo Serena con tristeza, la luz rosada envolvió todo el cuarto, delante de ella, estaba una muchacha idéntica a si misma, pero con un hermoso vestido blanco.

-mi niña, no debes sentirte mal. Dijo la muchacha, Serena la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Rey tiene envidia de ti, porque siente que ella tiene mas actitudes para tomar tu cargo, pero eso no es verdad, ya que: yo te puse un sello para que no te descubrieran, porque estaban buscando tus actitudes y tu manera de actuar para liquidarte, solo debes desear romper el sello, pero no por los demás, si no, para mostrarte tal cual eres, solo así, el sello se romperá. La chica, le sonrió a Serena, quien le sonreía, le secó las lágrimas.

-todo va a salir bien mi niña, te lo prometo. Dijo el cristal abrazando a Serena con fuerza, ella la abrazó igual, la luz se vio y el cristal, regresó a ser broche, Serena sonrió y se acostó tras ponerse su piyama.

-deseo de verdad, mostrarme tal cual soy, ya sin mas personalidades falsas. Dijo la muchacha, sintió en ese momento, una liberación, en el fondo de su ser, en el fondo de su alma, eso, la hizo sonreír y dormir con ulzura.

Vergerite estaba en la nave, sobre su mesa de trabajo, se hallaba la foto de Mina.

-déjame ver sailor venus, cual es tu profundo eseo. Dijo colocando la foto bajo el corazón y enfocándolo con el espejo de rojo reflejo, en este se vio a Mina, como una hermosa sirena.

-así que: tu deseo es ser la criatura mas hermosa del planeta, para ser admirada y muy famosa, eso lo podemos solventar. Dijo la peli azul con malicia pura, se dirigió al estante donde estaban las piedras vita.

-ven a mi dark mermaid. Dijo la muchacha, se hizo presente la luz negra y delante de ella, con un vestido hecho de escamas negras, una perla negra colgando entre sus pechos, blanca, con el cabello rojo y los ojos rosados, con un maquillaje negro, se hallaba el droido.

-mi señorita Vergerite. Dijo arrodillándose ante ella.

-mi querida sirena, con tu poderosa perla negra, ve quienes son las chicas que desean ser la criatura mas bella en la tierra y tráemelas, pero no olvides, que tu principal misión es capturar a sailor venus es decir: a Mina Ino,. El droido asintió.

-no lo olvidaré señorita Vergerite. Dijo el droido desapareciendo, Vergerite sonrió.

-esta vez, si las apresaré y las acabaré. Dijo sintiendo el triunfo acelerado y concluyente de su plan.

Las noticias se maravillaron del descubrimiento de una sirena en las playas de Tokio, mas aún, cuando se dijo, que la sirena estaría en el acuario, para que todos pudieran verla, las gemelas Aome y Kagome, junto a Kikió y Misao, veían una revista.

-es increíble, es una sirena de verdad. Dijo Misao, de cabellos verdes largos y ojos amarillos.

-es la criatura mas hermosa del planeta. Dijo Kagome.

-yo desearía ser tan bella como ella. dijo Aome de cabellos rubios y ojos morados, su hermana asintió.

-pues no eres la única, es el sueño de toda chica. Mina suspiró.

\- ¿a quien no le gustaría ser una hermosa sirena?. Preguntó para si, sonrió.

-a todas Mina, eso es seguro. Dijo Misao de cabellos vino tinto y ojos azul cielo.

Serena en esos días, disfrutaba de un aumento de popularidad insospechado, al ser su padre quien fue el autor de la fotografía y del rescate, en un paseo familiar.

-Serena, no puedo creer que hayas visto a una sirena de verdad. Dijo Molly.

-pues si, lo hice, fue algo increíble y era tan hermosa. dijo Serena recordándola en tono soñador.

-se ve que esa sirena es muy hermosa ¿quien no querría salir con ella?. Lita le dio un coscorrón a Kelvin.

-no creo que pueda ni quiera salir con alguien como tu. Dijo.

-lo mas probable es que ella no esté acostumbrada a este eco sistema ni al contacto con humanos. Dijo Amy.

-eso no importa, seguro que en el acuario la harán feliz. Dijo Kelvin con ilusión.

-espero que si. dijo Serena.

-parece que ya ha sufrido bastante. Dijo la rubia con calma y compasión hacia la criatura retratada en la foto.

Mina, miraba la luna en su ventana, pensando en la sirena y en lo maravilloso que sería, ser una de ellas, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, cerró los ojjos para concentrarse en ese deseo, cuando escuchó una hermosa melodía con la vocal "a", subía y bajaba, Mina miró anonadada su calle y sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar esa canción.

"En la ultima pagina del cuento de hadas

como una tragedia de nuevo el final se reescribió

y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser

en que siempre mi alma confió

el amor y los sueños no son nada mas

que castillos de arenas efímeros y desmoronados ante ti

aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu

pero a un no he podido olvidar la canción que escuche

la que tu sin cesar no dejabas de cantar

cada ves que la oigo sonar pienso que

puede ser que el ayer vuelva un día regresar

y que voy a volver y de estas cadenas que hoy me asome

tengo tantas penas pronto me voy a liberar

volviendo a reencontrarme con el mar.".

mina siguió la canción, sobre el muelle, vio una hermosa sirena, bañada con la luz de la luna, era pelirroja, con una aleta negra como un vestido.

-Mina Aino ¿Qué deseas?. Le preguntó la sirena.

-deseo ser como tu, la criatura mas hermosa del planeta. dijo, la sirena sonrió.

-entonces, lánzate al agua y ven conmigo. Mina no lo pensó 2 veces y se lanzó al agua, su cola naranja como un vestido se le puso y adquirió un hermoso maquillaje del mismo color de su cola, la sirena rió con malignidad, pues, por fin sailor venus era suya.

Lunita miró en el televisor de la tienda de artículos electrónicos, la foto de Mina, con el rótulo "desaparecida", la niña se quedó muda, mas allá de la foto de Mina, se vio la de Molly y la de muchas otras chicas, la niña se quedó anonadada.

-esto debe ser obra del enemigo. Dijo por fin.

-y si no tienen cuidado, se las llevará a las demás. La niña tembló.

-eso me incluye. Dijo mientras corría al templo Ikagua.

El televisor sonaba contando la noticia de la desaparición, una mano femenina, tomó el control y sin mas, lo apagó.

-sailor venus ha sido capturada por el enemigo. Dijo Galaxi.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que comienzan nuestra cacería?. Le preguntó Michiru a Phanton.

-la verdad, no tengo ni idea, pero no deben tardar en hacerlo. Dijo el peli morado.

\- ¡te parece correcto que intervengamos?. Preguntó Hotaru.

-las reglas son claras, no vamos a intervenir hasta que ellas fallen. Dijo Setsuna.

-así es, debemos esperar. Dijo Phanton, las demás asintieron.

-no queda mas que esperar entonces. Dijo Galaxy conclusivamente mirando a las sailors.

Serena llegó allí, a la par de Lita y Amy –chicas ¿vieron las noticias?. Preguntó Luna.

-así es, Mina desapareció. dijo la gata negra.

-debemos ir por ella. dijo Amy.

-no sabemos done está. Dijo Rey con preocupación.

-y utilizarnos a cualquiera de cebo sería peligroso. Dijo Serena.

-tenemos que… comenzó Amy.

\- ¿Qué les parece si Luna lo hace?. Preguntó Lunita.

-a mi no me parece mala idea. dijo Serena –todo si Luna quiere claro. Dijo la rubia.

-claro que si, tenemos que hacerlo. Dijo con decisión.

-iré por una piedra a la Luna. Dijo Lunita, acto seguido, desapareció hacia el palacio de la luna, llegó en nada con la piedra que ya habían usado con Artemis, Luna pidió que la dejaran en el suelo, frotó su frente con la piedra, haciéndola brillar, el círculo plateado se dibujó y cuando la luz, dejó de bañarlo todo, en frente de ellas, estaba una hermosa chica, de cabellos negros, atados en 2 chunguitas de corazón, con las mechas de las mismas, rizadas y un hermoso traje negro, las chicas, se quedaron boquiabiertas.

\- ¿Luna?. Preguntaron las 5 - ¿si?. preguntó la chica.

-oh guau. Dijeron todas a coro.

-sorprendente. Dijo Lunita.

-fantástico. Dijo Serena.

-no hay duda, algo impresionante. Dijo Amy.

-adoro la magia. Dijo Rey.

-seguro, que vamos a poder encontrar a Mina. Dijo Lita con una gran sonrisa.

-ya hecho esto ¿Cómo hacemos que cáiga en manos del droido?. Preguntó Lunita.

-seguro que debe predominar el deseo de ser la criatura mas bella o al menos, admirar a las sirenas. Dijo Serena.

-eso no me costará. Dijo Luna, Serena al igual que las otras, sonrió.

-seguro funcionará. Dijo Lita, las demás asintieron.

-esperemos que esto de resultado. Dijo Rey.

-seguro lo hará. Dijo Serena con confianza en el plan.

Rubeus estaba en la sala de los droidos, había tomado uno de los cristales, el cual, bañó con una porción del poder de sailor uranus, neptiún, plut y saturn, que había robado de sus instrumentos utilizados en los uegos de realidad virtual, sonrió.

-esto será mas que suficiente. Dijo el pelirrojo.

-tu serás shadow y tu único objetivo, será acabar con las sailors scouts del segundo equipo y el general Phanton. El droido todo en distintos tonos de morado.

-acabaré con ellas, amo. Dijo desapareciendo, el asintió.

-aunque no conozcamos sus verdaderas identdades, esto será suficiente. dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Como a Luna no se le ocurrió ningún lugar donde atraer a la sirena, por unanimidad, se decidió que fuera en la playa, ella caminaba por la orilla, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería ser una sirena, cuando escuchó una canción y del mar, emergió la misma.

¿deseas ser la criatura mas bella del planeta?. Le preguntó la hermosa sirena a Luna.

-si, lo deseo. Dijo la muchacha con la mirada perdida mientras se lanzaba al agua y se le colocaba una cola idéntica a la de la primera sirena.

-siento su señal ir para el acuario. Dijo Amy, las demás asintieron y todas corrieron hacia el acuario de Tokio.

Vergerite estaba contenta, cada quien con su traje de su color, con falda y top, estaban de pie detrás de dark mermai, la cual, absorbía su energía mientras cantaba, Vergerite estaba contenta, el plan salía a la perfección, pronto el resto de las sailor scouts llegarían, con el conejo, las acabaría y sería la guerrera mas fuerte del planeta Némesis, lo mas importante, cunmpliría con las órdenes del príncipe Diamante, las chicas, irrumpieron en el acuario, todas miraban su alrededor.

-tengan cuidado chicas, puede haber una trampa en cada esquina. Dijo Serena, sacó su tiara de su frente y la preparó, las demás hicieron lo mismo, comenzaron a caminar, sombras difusas se vieron en el interiior de los tanques.

-debe estar controlando los peces. Dijo Lita, al tiempo, que los tanques se rompían, las chicas saltaron.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó hacia los peces humanoides.

\- ¡ten cuidado sailor júpiter!¡el agua conduce la electricidad.!. exclamaron a coro Amy y Serena, la aludida asintió.

-por lo menos, quedaron fritos. Dijo Rey.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Serena escuchando algo a la distancia:

"donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, que sobre la tierra se adoran nuestros cantos, y mientras tanto ve estas palabras pues son importantes, no sabes cuanto, nos llevaremos lo que mas valoras, para ocultarte tienes una hora y luedo de meditando, esa hora, negras perspectivas, será muy tarde, ya no habrá salida".

Serena corrió, corrió por los pasillos dejando a las demás atrás, llegó al sitio donde se celebraban las actuaciones de los delfines y las orcas y sus ojos se abrieron, al ver a todas las chicas desaparecdas, con trajes de escamas y maquillaje de los colores de los trajes, Vergerite apareció detrás de Serena, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba.

-que alegría verte sailor moon. Dijo con calma.

-Vergerite. Dijo Serena apuntando con la tiara, la chica rió.

-no vas a poder derrotarme con eso, mas vale que no te resitas y entres a tu almeja como una buena chica. Serena negó.

-eso nunca, no lo haré ¡acción!. Lanzó hacia la peli azul qe saltó.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó la guerrera hacia la sailor.

\- ¡acción!. Exclamó Serena impactándola con la tiara, la hizo caer.

-las vas a pagar ¡agua obscura!. Lanzó Vergerite hacia Serena.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena desde sus manos, apuntando con el dedo ínice, acto seguido, las 2, comenzaron una férrea pelea de artes marciales, Vergerite se separó de Serena.

-acaben con ella, mis fieles sirenas, debilítenla y atrápénla. ordenó, justo cuando, la rosa se vio.

\- ¡rayo rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien, Serena sonrió.

-llegaste tuxido mask. Dijo –siempre estaré para ayudarte amiga. Dijo Darien.

\- ¡no pierdan tiempo!¡acábenla!. ordenó Vergerite peleando con Darien. las sirenas se pusieron en posición, como si fuera una coral y comenzaron a cantar.

"Tetrica voz siniestro cantar la luz de la perla de

veremos robar sin claridad reina la oscuridad como un raro souw sin igual

sin edad Tetrica voz siniestro cantar la magia negra con perla brillar.

Porque la paz sólo es una ilusión, un fantasma inventado o rara visión un

engaño que ni los espejos podrán los espejos podrán reflejar. Porque la

paz solo es una ilusión, un fantasma inventado o rara visión un engaño que

ni los espejos podrán reflejar. Tetrica voz siniestro cantar con amor el agua

negra se va entrelazar Tetrica voz sólo el amor enreda cadenas a su

alrededor Tetrica voz siniestro cantar la magia negra con perla brillar".

Serena se retorció de dolor, no imaginaba que la canción doliera tanto, no se veía nada, pero era evidente que dolía, mucho, la almeja se abrió, para darle paso como si fuera una hermosa perla.

¡chicas!. Exclamó la princesa de la luna en un grito de dolor, en fiero contraste con la risa triunfal de Vergerite y la pelea desesperada que Darien tenía con ella.

Las chicas, habían acabado con los soldados humanoides, cuando escucharon el grito de Serena.

¡Serena!. Exclamaron todas.

\- ¡mamá!. Exclamó Lunita corriendo hacia el interior del acuario, abrió las puertas y miró la escea.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la almeja.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy lanzándolo hacia las sirenas, todas se desperdigaron.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey para lastimarlas aún mas.

\- ¿estás bien mamá?. Preguntó Lunita.

-desde luego, ya estoy bien ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena hacia lassirenas, todas se pusieron a pelear.

\- ¡vurbujas congelantes de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy.

\- ¡dragón eléctrico de júpiter!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡dragón llameante de marte!. Lanzó Rey.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena, Lunita miraba a Mina.

\- ¡debes purificarla mamá!. Exclamó la niña.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó hacia las sirenas, Serena alzó su broche.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. las sirenas gritaron, todas quedaron purificadas.

\- ¡no te dejes vencer Dark Mermaid!. Exclamó Vergerite, ella se preparaba para cantar.

\- ¡tornado de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien hacia Vergerite.

\- ¡maldito seas!¡me las pagarás!. Exclamó ella desapareciendo.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. invocó Serena, el droido alzó su perla.

\- ¿Qué?¿que significa esto?. Preguntó Serena.

\- ¡debemos destruír la perla!. Exclamó Amy, Lunita miró a Mina.

\- ¡vamos!¡vamos!¡te necesitan!. Exclamó la niña. La muchacha la miró y asintió.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!¡transformación!. exclamó, cuando hubo terminado, se arrojó a la batalla.

\- ¡cascada de amor de venus!. Lanzó hacia la perla.

\- ¡vas a pagar el haberme controlado!. Exclamó la sailor del amor enfurecida.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita, la perla que primero se había visto naranja, se puso naranja y verde.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy añadiendo su poder hacia la perla negra.

\- ¡fuego de marte! ¡enciéndete!. Lanzó Rey.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena, los 5 poderes llenaron la perla y esta se destruyó, el droido gritó su frustración.

\- ¡me las pagarán!. Exclamó Vergerite desapareciendo, Serena empuñó su báculo.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Exclamó Mina –ujum. Dijo Serena.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó hacia el droido, este, se volvió polvo, Mina miró a los chicos.

-muchas gracias, por haber venido. Dijo ella un poco rosada, Amy le sonrió.

-para eso son las amigas. Dijo.

-en las malas y en las buenas. Dijo Rey.

-así es, una para todas. Dijo Lita.

-y todas para una. Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa, Lunita asintió y abrazó a Mina.

-gracias a todas chicas. Dijo la sailor del amor, todas se abrazaron.

-Serena. Dijo Rey por fin, cuano se soltaron.

-lo lamento, si es verdad, que no me recuerdas a tu personalidad en el Milenio de Plata de la Luna, pero, eso no quiere decir, que no te respete, yo…no imaginé que tenías una personalidad falsa, simplemente, pensé que no te lo tomabas en serio. Serena la miró.

-me lo tomo mas seriamente de lo que puedes pensar. Dijo la rubia, la pelinegra asintió.

-lo se, lo siento. Dijo, Serena le sonrió.

-está bien, todas nos equivocamos. Dijo mientras le abría los brazos, las 2 sailors, se fundieron en un gran abrazo de amistad, en el resplandor del amor, las demás sonrieron y se secaron los ojos, de las lágrimas que se les habían salido.

-adiós a las personalidades falsas. Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

Serena se acostó en la cama, pensativa, estaba un poco nostálgica, miró la luna desde su ventana, arropada por su hermoso resplandor.

-ojalá pudiera ver a mi príncipe o a Gabriel, lo deseo tanto. Serena sonrió.

-que alegría que ya estemos todas unidas una vez mas, ahora, todo sería perfecto, si tan solo…volviera a ver al príncipe Diamante, a mi príncipe. Dijo la chica sonriendo y cerrando los ojos para poder dormir y soñar con su amor.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan estrañado demasiado por acá, jejejeje ¡no creo que mucho! En fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Yes, creo que va quedando muy bien, los celos, son cosas horrorosas ¿no lo creen?.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos otras aventuras en la saga r.

El parque de terror 1.

Como otro de los tantos días, las chicas salieron al colegio –no hemos sabido nada de los enemigos. Dijo Lunita.

¿y tu quieres saber algo de ellos?. Preguntó Serena.

-no es normal que se tomen tanto tiempo de vacacones. Razonó la niña con calma, Serena suspiró.

\- ¿Dónde crees que esté el príncipe?. Preguntó.

-seguro en el siglo XXX. DIJO Lunita - ¿y eso?. Preguntó Serena.

-no puede descuidar la conquista. Dijo la niña con calma forzada, la rubia asintió.

-ojalá lo volvamos a ver. Lunita dejó escapar una risita.

-pídeselo a la estrella azul, seguro te lo podría cumplir. Dijo cuano doblaban la esquina, la mayor dejó a la menor en el colegio y se dirigió al suyo con paso apresurado.

Galaxy estaba en la piscina tomando sol, con su poder, podía mantener los efectos del frío lejos y dedicarse solo a la parte refrescante.

-parece que te estás dedicano a tomar el sol querida. Dijo Phanton con calma, ella asintió.

-un poco si. dijo sin mas, se sentó mirando al hombre fijamente.

\- ¿crees que ya envíen a nuestro cazador?. Preguntó, Phanton miró las ondulaciones.

-hablando del diablo. Dijo Phanton, Galaxy se sentó con calma, como tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Dudo mucho que venga por mi, yo no soy la instigadora de este movimiento de cordura. Phanton sonrió.

-puede que no seas la instigadora, pero, querida eres la uardiana de uno de los chicos. Galaxy sonrió.

-cosas de ir en contra de tu mejor amigo. Dijo con calma, ella y Phanton se miraron.

-hay que ir por las chicas. Dijo Phanton, Galaxy asintió y desaparecieron seguidos por el droido.

Karmesite estaba pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de atrapar a las sailors scouts, pensó que la seducción del miedo sería algo agradable, y por fin, se decidió, llegó a la sala de los cristales vita y tomó uno.

-renace de las sombras y se la perdición de aquel que te mire, vampire boy, vampire girl. La gema se partió en 2 a su vez, de estas, se crearon un par de vampiros gemelos, de cabellos morados y ojos rosados, blancos ambos, el de las vestiduras clásicas masculinas, usaba una trenza, la femenina, una cola alta de caballo, con un vestido negro largo, de mangas anchas y largas hasta el suelo con un pronunciado escote, los 2 con labios morados intensos, Karmesite sonrió.

-vayan, roben sangre y energía y vuelvan con ellos, al parque de terror, será la mejor forma de atraerlas al parque, donde las mataré. Dijo la peli azul con una risa malvada, confiando en su plan brillante.

El príncipe Diamante, se hallaba en su trono en el Tokio de Cristal, a su izquierda Zafiro, a su derecha Black Lady, en frente de el, el Gran Sabio y a su derecha, pero en el escalón de abajo, Esmeralda.

-príncipe Diamante, los preparativos de Rubeus acerca de la energía obscura van machando viento en popa. El joven asintió.

-Gran Sabio, dime una cosa ¿Cómo va la captura de sailor moon?. Preguntó el joven.

\- ¿de sailor moon?¿para que la quieres mi príncipe?. Preguntó Esmeralda.

-la respuesta es obvia Esmeralda. Dijo Zafiro –es la portadora del cristal de plata. La peli verde, miró al peli celeste, sus ojos, no la engañaron, esa luz, ese brillo de anelo y amor, allí había algo mas, y ella, supo que era.

-no la necesitas, teniendo al conejo, lo demás no importa. Dijo la mujer.

-entre mas mejor, si podemos manejar los 2 cristales de plata, podremos por fin, deshacernos del enemigo, conquistarlo todo y ser los dueños absolutos del universo, el conejo no puede usar el cristal de plata del pasado, pero, la princesa si puede hacerlo con el del futuro. Dijo el príncipe.

-estás equivocado. Dijo Esmeralda.

-tu mismo dijiste mi príncipe, que ella tomó el cristal del pasado para pelear en tu contra. Black Lady bufó.

-no es tu asunto, para que quiere mi hermano a sailor moon Esmeralda, basta con que el la quiera, para que tu, la consigas, no olvides tu puesto, eres una sub alterna. Dijo Black Lady con frialdad.

-quiero que vayas al pasado Esmeralda y le notifiques a Rubeus, que estoy muy decepcionado y molesto con su desempeño, que quiero resultados óptimos o, cesará en el cargo y te encargarás tu de la misión, de igual modo, recuérdale que uno de sus objetivos principales es capturar a sailor moon con vida, al igual que al conejo. La peli verde asintió, hizo una venia y desapareció, el Gran Sabio bufó.

-me parece que ya debería relevar a Rubeus y a las 4 hermanas de la persecusión de la misión. Dijo el fantasma.

-eso lo decidimos nosotros. Dijo Black Lady.

-tu solo limítate a tu papel de consejero. Dijo Zafiro.

-descuida Gran Sabio, aún tiene cosas que aportar. Dijo el príncipe Diamante con calma, el fantasma hizo una venia y desapareció.

-hermano, no confó en Esmeralda. Dijo Rini con calma.

-tenías que ver como te miraba, sabe que estás enamorado. Dijo la muchacha, Zafiro asintió.

-Rini tiene razón hermano, además, el Gran Sabio, no puede decirte que hacer, el es solo el consejero, nada mas. Añadió.

-Zafiro, Black Lady, tengo todo eso en cuenta, no se preocupen, nadie desafiará mi autoridad. Dijo el príncipe Diamante muy seguro de si mismo.

Phanton y Galaxy llegaron al colegio mujen, donde las chicas, se encontraban en clases, Háruka vio el reflejo de algo en la ventana y se puso de pie.

-señorita Tenou. Dijo el profesor Tomoe.

-lo siento mucho profesor, necesito salir un momento con Kaiou y Meiou. El hombre alzó las cejas detrás de sus lentes.

\- ¿Por qué deben salir los 3?. Preguntó.

-es imperativo. Contestó la muchacha - ¿Por qué?. Repitió el la pregunta con filo, Háruka miró el resplandor obscuro en la ventana, cuando la puerta se abrió y Phanton entró.

-lo laento profesor, algo terrible ha pasado en casa, las necesito a la su pequeña hija. El profesor no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando las 3 chicas, salieron corriendo del salón.

\- ¡Setsuna!¡ve por Hotaru!¡andando!. la peli verde asintió, al tiempo que el peli morado interceptaba al droido y se comenzaba a hacer cargo de la pelea, Setsuna llegó al salón de la pequeña Hotaru, tras disculparse infinitamente con el profesor Kaguamoto sacó a la niña, justo a tiempo.

-parece que este droido es cristal. Dijo Setsuna.

-es lo mas probable, si no ¿de que otra forma podrán cazarnos?. Preguntó Galaxy de forma retórica, la peli verde asintió.

-vamos chicas, tenemos que salir de aquí. Dijo Hotaru, todos se reunieron y salieron a toda velocidad del colegio.

Rubeus estaba observando el mapa de Tokio, cuando escuchó una risa, de do mayor a do menor, los espejos del portal que conectaba hacia el futuro, se abrieron en un brillo verde, en el centro de los mismos, se materializó en la luz, la cilueta de una mujer hermosa de cabello largo.

¿Qué demonios quieres aquí Esmeralda?. Preguntó Rubeus, ella lo miró, bajando su abanico, cerrándolo y depositándolo en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí Esmeralda?. Preguntó Rubeus con aspereza.

\- ¿yo? El príncipe Diamante está molesto contigo. Dijo la muchacha de manera ronroneante, pareciera que hiciera mas que acariciar con la voz el nombre de su príncipe, Rubeus bufó.

-tonterías: el príncipe Diamante no puede estar enojado, el vio de primera mano el potencial de pelea del enemigo, sería algo hiócrita de su parte el reclamarme, cuando ha sufrido algunas derrotas por parte de las sailors. Esmeralda asintió.

-por la parte del equipo del clon de la princesa Black Lady según se. Dijo la muchacha.

-como haya sido, las sufrió. Esmeralda rió.

-eso no es su problema, debes recuperar el cristal de plata y al conejo, entre mas rápido meor, el rey intenta levantarse y es fundamental que no se haga con esas 8 sailors. Rubeus asintió.

-no te preocupes, caerán. Dijo sin mas, Esmeralda asintió.

-eso espero, porque de lo contrario, el príncipe Diamante, te relevará. Dijo la mujer, el asintió.

-ya vete al infierno Esmeralda. Dijo Rubeus.

-pensándolo bien, me quedaré a ver que tal te va. Dijo ella divertida ycon malicia.

-regresa al futuro y dile al príncipe, que ese contratiempo está resuelto. Dijo el.

-el príncipe dejó otras instrucciones. Dijo Esmeralda por fin, Rubeus la miró.

Mandó a decir, que cambió de idea con respecto al destino de sailor moon. Los ojos morados del pelirrojo se abrieron incrédulos.

¿Qué?. Preguntó anonadado.

-pero si el, si el, si el ¡intentó atraparla no menos de 5 veces!¿como va a estar interesado en dejarla escapar?. Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿te atreves a cuestionar una órden directa del príncipe Diamante?. Preguntó la peli verde con filo.

\- ¡jamás!¡pero me parece extraño su cambio de conducta!¡el príncipe no es caprichoso!. Esmeralda rió.

-todos los hombres lo son, el líbido los hace ser caprichosos, se le pasó el caprichito y ahora, quiere su cabeza servida en bandeja ¿quieres que le diga al príncipe que desobeeciste una orden directa?. Preguntó Esmeralda con maleficencia pura.

-en lo absoluto, se hará como el príncipe ordenó. Dijo Rubeus, Esmeralda se dio la vuelta, su cabello ondeó al viento de su movimiento.

-mas te vale, ya sabes, si fallas, yo me haré cargo de tu trabajo. Dijo mientras los espejos brillaban y ella, regresaba al siglo XXX, Rubeus se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-no lo entiendo ¿de verdad el príncipe cambió de opinión?. Preguntó el pelirrojo de forma duvitativa.

Las chicas, pasaron una tarde ivertida, haciendo camotes, el primero fue para Lunita, a pesar del insistente ruego de Serena, pero como era la mas pequeña, era la consentida, sin embargo hay que señalar que Lunita dijo que se lo dieran a Serena y ofreció compartir la mitad de su camote con ella, en la noche, las chicas, regresaron a casa contentas, tras cenar y hablar un rato con la familia, cada una se fue a su dormitorio, Serena estaba durmiendo cuando la puerta de su balcón que permanecía cerrada, se abrió lentamente, el droido entró vestido como el vampiro clásico y al contacto de la energía de la muchacha, cambió, era el príncipe Diamante con el traje típico, se acercó a ella, la cual, despertó, lo miró confundida.

¿Diamante?. Preguntó la muchacha.

\- ¿quieres ser mi princesa?. Preguntó el en forma ronroeante yseductora, ella asintió.

-si. dijo inclinando su cuello, para darle acceso, el droido la mordió y comenzó a absorber tanto sangre como energía, la sailor se desmayó en brazos del falso Diamante, que sonrió con los dientes llenos de sangre y el cuerpo, repleto de energía.

Serena al día siguiente, llegó pálida a la escuela, Molly, Kelvin, Lita y Amy la miraron con alarma.

¿Qué te pasa Serena?. Le preguntó Molly.

-no lo se, me sentía un poco enferma, pero igual, debía venir. Dijo la rubia.

-pero si estás pálida. Dijo Lita asustada.

-pareces un cadáver. Dijo Amy, la rubia se miró en el espejo de Molly.

-quizás un poco,pero mamá no me dejó quedarme en cama. Los chicos asintieron.

-ya resuelto ese asunto. Dijo Kelvin que sotenía una revista "Nintendo" en la mano, la alzó con triufo.

-van a abrir un nuevo parque tmático llamado: "loa tierra del terror"; consistirá en 5 reinos muy dinámicos y aterradores. Dijo el chico, las chicas lo miraron.

-así es: contendrá el reino de los zombis, los monstros, los demonios, los vampiros y las brujas. Todas abrieron la boca.

\- ¿Cuánto serán las entradas?. Preguntó Molly.

-pues, la verdad, es que las primeras 100 personas que lleguen y lleven 5 mas, serán premiados con unas entradas gratis. Las chicas se emocionaron.

\- ¿Cuándo la abren?. Preguntó Lita.

-el próximo lunes. Dijo Kelvin emocionado.

-pues, podemos ir. Dijo Serena con una sonrisa extraña, que les dio escalofríos a las chicas.

Lunita, se había quedado preocupada por Serena, la había visto demasiado pálida y un poco extraña, no quería decirlo, pero se sentía asustada, no sabía porqué pero así era, así que: después del colegio, decidió escaparse a Némesis, a buscar a Phanton, ella sabía que el, probablemente estaría en Némesis, no ignoraba que podrían haberlo mandado a cazar, a el y al equipo de apoyo y lo mas prudente, era bloquear al droido y el mejor lugar para ser bloqueado, era el planeta natal, la niña apareció en el planeta y corrió hacia la casa, tocó y tocó y nadie contestó.

¿habrá la posibilidad de que no esté?. Se preguntó, miró a la pelota.

\- ¡luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. invocó, la pelota se transformó en un juego de ganzúas, que la niña utilizó con destreza,abrió la puerta y entendió, porque no le habían contestado, la casa, parecía una fortaleza de batalla, con su pequeño tamaño, Lunita se arrastró y saltó todos los obstáculos, llegó a la escalera y subió.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos amarillos, la niña la miró anonadada.

\- ¿madrina?. Preguntó, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-ma ¿madrina?.. le preguntó anonadada, Phanton se asomó.

-ah, eres tu pequeñita. Dijo el con una sonrisa.

-hola Phanton. Dijo la niña con calma, el la miró.

\- ¿en que puedo ayudarte pequeñita?. Preguntó curioso.

\- ¿algo los persigue?. Preguntó la niña con la misma curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?. Preguntó Phanton.

-me temo que mi madre está extraña, esta mañana amaneció muy pálida, Phanton asintió.

\- ¿crees que tengan problemas con los droidos?. Preguntó, la niña asintió.

-eso me temo. Dijo –iremos enseguida, no hay que perder el tiempo con eso, vigila al yo pasado de tu madre y haz una cosa pequeñita. La niña lo miró curiosa.

-mírale el cuello. Lunita abrió mucho los ojos, al tiempo que un escalofrío se dejaba sentir por todo su cuerpo, la niña asintió y agradeció antes de irse.

\- ¿Cómo la conoces?¿por que me llamó madrina?. Preguntó Galaxy confundida.

-larga historia, que pronto te contaré. Dijo Phanton con calma y un toque de serenidad, altamente tranquilizante.

Esa noche, Lita había llegado a su casa, con sus adorados abuelos, ella era la luz de sus ojos, la mas querida, pues, habían podido disfrutarla tanto con sus padres, como sin ellos, tras contar de su día y todo lo demás, se dirigió a su dormitorio a descansar, como había pasado con Serena, la puerta de su balcón se abrió con suma suavidad, el ampiro puso pie en el cuarto y de inmediato, su forma cambió, era un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, el cabello caía por su espalda, se lo ataba en una cola floja, el se dirigió con galantería hacia la muchacha que despertó.

-Lestat, eres tu. Dijo ella.

-así es querida Lita, he vuelto por ti. Dijo el, ella lloró aferrándola.

\- ¿Por qué me rechazaste aquella vez?. Preguntó –eras tan dulce y tan luminosa, no era apto para ti como mortal, pero ahora, como inmortal, estoy a tu altura. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-que bueno que pudiste regresar de las sombras, hecho un ser inmortal. Dijo ella ofreciéndole los labios, el sonrió y la besó con pasión y dulzura.

\- ¿quieres ser mi reina inmortal?preguntó el –si, lo deseo. Dijo Lita en un profundo jadeo, aceptando otro beso del vampiro, el cual, comenzó a drenarle la sangre y la energía, en un momento dado, se abrió las venas para darle un poco de sangre y fue así, como Lita se volvió su reina inmortal.

Serena, seguía pálida el sábado y cuando las sailors al reunirse, vieron a Lita, todas se quedaron boquiabiertas, pues, su belleza se había multiplicado, Lunita sintió un escalofrío que le trepaba por la columna vertebral, Mina la miró.

-Lita ¿Qué te hiciste?. Preguntó.

-pareces una modelo. Dijo Rey.

-solo me reuní con aquel muchachao que me rechazó. Dijo ella, Amy abrió los ojos, al entender el significado oculto de aquello, en un momento dado, Lita comenzó a tragar combulsivamente.

-hueles tan bien Serena. Dijo la muchacha, la rubia la miró, Lunita fue mas rápida y acercó un ajo a la pelimarrón que gritó, las chicas, se quedaron anonadadas.

En la noche, Mina abía vuelto a su casa, un poco consternada.

¿Qué te pasa Mina?. Le preguntó Artemis, ella lo miró.

-sabes lo del parque de terror. Dijo.

-desde luego que lo se, se ha vuelto un lugar muy famoso, aparte de las muertes, del sospechoso vampiro que dicen que anda rondando por la ciudad. Dijo el gato blanco.

-es que: Lita está actuando como vampiro, no entendemos nada, Serena está muy pálida y casi debilitada y realmente, no sabemos bien que pasa. Dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Qué Lita está actuando como vampiro?. Preguntó Artemis, Mina asintió.

-Serena estaba pálida y se veía demasiado débil. El gato asintió.

-probablemente, eso sea obra del enemigo. Dijo el con calma forzada.

-cuando vayamos mañana al parque, lo investigaremos. Dijo la rubia, se puso su piyama y se acostó en la cama.

-buenas noches Mina. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-buenas noches Artemis. Dijo la rubia cayendo en un profundo sueño, al igual que las otras muchas chicas, se despertó al sentir como se abría la ventana, esta vez, vio a un chico de cabellos morados y ojos Violeta.

-Eric, pero si tu…moriste. Dijo Mina.

-he vuelto por ti, mi amada diosa venus. Dijo el acercándose y besándola, ella aceptó el beso y se dejó llevar por este y por el consiguiente mordisco, Amy y Rey, también fueron visitadas, una vio a Nicolás y la otra, vio a un joven peli azul obscuro, de hermoso ojos azules, cuel zafiro, al igual que las otras, estas, quedaron atrapadas por el embrujo del vampiro y la subsiguiente enfermedad que acarreaba su mordida placentera.

El domingo, por fin, era el momento de ir al parque y las sailors scouts se apersonaron en el mismo, Serena y las chicas, miraron el lugar con sumo respeto y curiosidad, ya que, era un lugar, extraordinariamente diseñado, daban miedo todos los reinos y eso, era lo mas atrayente, Lunita sintió un gran dolor de estómago y supo, que las chicas habían sido víctimas del vampiro y que esto, era una trampa diseñada para ellas 6 y habían entrado en la ratonera.

-es un sitio hermoso. Dijo Serena.

-hermosamente aterrador. Dijo Lita.

-es divino. Dijo Mina.

-vamos chicas, debemos recorrerlo. Dijo Amy, Rey asintió y las chicas, se pusieron manos a la obra.

-esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Dijo la niña reticente, siguiendo a las 5 adolescentes al interior del parque.

Phanton y las chicas, tras deshacerse del droido, y volver su casa de Némesis, a la normalidad, se sentaron en la sala.

-las saliors están en peligro otra vez. Dijo Háruka.

-así parece. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?. Preguntó Michiru.

-según lo que me dijo la pequeñita, han tenido contacto con un vampiro. Dijo el hombre.

-imposible. Dijo Setsuna, Hotaru miró a todos los restantes.

-el planeta de los vampiros, se encuentra sumido en un profundo sueño. Dijo.

-es un droido, eso es lo que piensa la pequeñita. Dijo Phanton, las sailors asintieron.

-debemos irnos. Dijo Galaxy.

-no podemos dejar que ellas sufran daño. Las chicas asintieron y junto a Phanton, desaparecieron.

Las sailors no supieron cuando, pero todas tomaron caminos separados, Serena se perdió en la ciudad de los zombis y tras estar sumamente asustada, fue rescatada por el droido, con la apariencia de su príncipe.

-mi príncipe, viniste por mi. Dijo la muchacha emocionada.

-así es mi princesa ¿quieres regalarme lo mas preciado para ti?. Le preguntó el con sus ojos seductores.

-si, quiero darte mi vida. dijo Serena, el la besó y cuando la soltó, ella cayó desmayada, el la tomó y la lanzó al pozo donde a cada hora que pasara, Serena se pondría mas y mas fría.

Rey fue interceptada por su vampiro en el reino de los monstros, con mucha agilidad, este la encerró en un sarcófago hecho de huesos, la chica trató de liberarse, pero fue imposible, poco a poco, se iba sintiendo cada vez, mas y mas débil, Mina y Amy, fueron encerradas, una en la ciudad de las brujas y la otra en la fantasmas, Lita llegó a la de los vampiros y encontró a su amado Lestat en en el palacio.

-eres mi reina de las sombras. Dijo –si, lo soy. Dijo ella.

-entrégame tu ser, entrégame todo tu corazón. Dijo el con las manos extendidas.

-así lo haré, amo. Dijo ella, tomando su manos y aceptando su beso, se le colocó un vestido negro con verde y al fin, la reina de los vampiros, estaba totalmente creada.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si ¡estoy conforme con este capi! Me parece que quedó genial, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias ¡porque ya llegamos a mas de 1.000 visitas! Espero que mas fans de Diamante encuentren esto y sea para ellas, un sueño hecho realidad como lo ha sido para mi.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que disfrutemos mas del mas bello príncipe de todos los príncipes bellos.

El parque de terror 2.

Darien estaba muy distraído por aquellos días, Andrew le sugirió ir al parque nuevo de despejarse la mente, el pelinegro, pensando y pensando en Black Lady, le dijo que si, para ver si volvía al planeta tierra, pues se hallaba ultra distraído y eso, en su carrera no era bueno, ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver el parque y su subsecuente realismo, era espectacularmente terrorífico, Andrew sonrió.

-no hay duda,la inversión fue buena. Dijo, Darien sonrió.

-es verdad, de lo mejor, vamos a caminar. Dijo, el rubio asintió y lo siguió, comenzaron por la ciudad de las brujas, siguiendo por la de los zombis, a cada paso, Darien se sentía mas y mas nervioso, como si alguien lo mirara y lo espiara desde cotinas y cuadros imposibles, el miraba y miraba a su alrededor, Andrew lo estudiaba.

\- ¿estás bien?. Preguntó curioso.

-si, solo es que…no me hagas caso. Dijo Darien, Andrew se encogió de hombros y siguió junto a el, fueron hacia el reino de los vampiros y allí, los 2 se quedaron anonadados al ver a la hermosa joven que con un vestido negro y palidés sorprendente los miraba.

\- ¿Lita?. Preguntaron a coro, la muchacha los miró.

-no se quien sea esa Lita, yo soy Luzbel, reina de los vampiros, vvienbenidos a mi reino, quizás, les interese conocer a mi hija, la princesa Black Lady. El droido con la forma de la mencionada, se hizo presente, Andrew se quedó boquiabierto y a Darien, casi se le baja la tención.

\- ¿Black Lady?. Preguntó, ella sonrió, se dirigió a Darien y lo abrazó.

-es un placer verte. Le dijo la muchacha, el había perdido la expresión en la mirada.

-Darien ¿A dónde vas?. Le preguntó Andrew, el chico se dio la vuelta.

-tengo cosas que hacer, sigue sin mi. Dijo y acto seguido, entró al interior del palacio con la falsa Black Lady, qu lo acorraló en un tapiz para besarlo y mordelo, comenzando así, a drenarlo tanto en sangre como en energía.

Las sailors del sistema solar exterior miraron el alrededor –no están. Dijo Háruka frustrada.

¿estás segura?. Preguntó Michiru –acá yo no las vbeo. Dijo la rubia.

-es verdad, tenemos que encontrarlas, pase lo que pase. dijo Setsuna.

-vamos chicas, no podemos perder tiempo. Dijo Hotaru, las demás asintieron y continuaron buscando, Lunita suspiró frustrada al escuchar el informe en la cafetería.

-no están visibles pequeñita. Dijo Phanton, la niña asintió.

-tenemos que encontrarlos Phanton, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miendo. El le tomó la mano.

-descuida, saldremos de esto, los encontraremos. Dijo, la nñña asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-todo va a salir bien. Dijo Galaxi, Lunita asintió y se quedó con ellos esperando noticias.

En la noche, Lunita ya desesperada, tras volver a casa y darle a mamá Ikuko una excusa barata, tomó su llave y salió de la casa por la ventana, acompañada por su fiel Luna pelota, llegó al parque número 10.

¡guardián del tiempo!¡dame el permiso y abre la puerta del tiempo!. Exclamó la niña, la noche cambió, de terso azul zafiro, se transformó en rosado y morado, el agujero del tiempo, emergió arriba de ella, en un punto equidistante, cubierto de nube moradas, la niña se dejó uiar por su gravedad, entrando al frente de las puertas del tiempo, las abrió y corrió por el pasillo del tiempo hasta su casa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver el paisaje desolador que se encontraba en casa, bajó de la colina y corrió hacia el palacio negro, entró tras mucho trabajo, las trampas estaban bien diseñadas y aún con su entrenamiento, le costó pasarlas, pero sabía lo que buscaba.

-si me atrapan se acabó, debo encontrarlo a el, solo a el, ni a mi tío, ni a mi tía, ni al fantasma, a ese menos que menos. Dijo la niña deslizándose por las paredes, al final, lo encontró, el cuarto del jefe, de doble hoja, con las puertas blancas, las abrió y lo encontró, en una imagen poco adecuada, a Lunita, realmente no le importó, había visto a su padre desnudo, incluso, se habían bañado juntos pero, no creía que para el joven que era el yo pasado de su padre, el asunto, lo viera de la misma forma, la niña esperó en silencio, casi sin respirar que se pusiera el albornoz, se maravilló de ver, que su padre, no había cambiado en muchos milenios, que mantenía las mismas costumbres, splash, cremas, después del baño, todo con olores masculinos, cuando terminó el príncipe de asicalarse, dejando el peine de oro en la peinadora, sus ojos se abrieron para ver a la niña, de pie en la puerta de doble hoja.

-conejo. Dijo el, ella asintió mientras se acercaba, se acercó mucho mas de lo que debía, se sentó en su regazo y abrazada a su cuello, olisqueó a su padre con los ojos cerrados, era el mismo aroma, masculino y suave, una mezcla para ella familiar, que olía a casa y al hogar.

-conejo ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó el acariciándole el cabello, el no podía entender esas reacciones incontrolables.

-papá, algo está pasando en el pasado, tienes que ayudarme. Dijo, el la miró.

\- ¿de que hablas conejo?. Preguntó confundido.

-papá, dime algo ¿Qué órdenes diste tu con respecto a mamá?. El menó la cabeza confundido.

-no deberías preguntarme eso, ni debería decírtelo. Dijo el joven con dulzura pero un toque de aspereza, ella meneó la cabeza como el.

-mas te vale que me lo digas. Dijo la niña obstinada, el bufó.

-la de atraparla, como siempre. Dijo el príncipe, la niña asintió.

\- ¿Qué sabes del droido vampiro?. Preguntó, el príncipe la estudiaba.

\- ¿droido vampiro? Yo no…ellos tienen libertad de utilizar cualquier método que consideren neceario y pertinente para la ejecución satisfactoria de su misión. Dijo el príncipe.

\- ¿lo cual incluye enfermar a la amada del prínciepe Diamante?. Preguntó la dulce niña como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¿enfermarla?. Preguntó el joven anonadado mirando a su hija, que el aún no reconocía como tal de forma consciente.

-así es, mi madre está enferma, ha sido drenada por un droido vampiro, tus sirvientes crearon un parque de terror, pero mi madre no aparece. Dijo la niña, justo cuando, la luna pelota comenzó a moverse, sus ojos brillaron de azul y la voz de Phanton se dejó sentir.

Las sailors habían rastreado por todo el parque, no dejaron donde no buscaron y finalmente los encontraron a todos, cada uno en una prisión, muy lejos una de otra.

-algo raro está pasando aquí. Dijo Michiru a Phanton y Galaxy.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó Phanton con calma forzada.

-sailor moon está atrapada como las demás. Dijo Hotaru.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?. Preguntó Galaxy anonadada.

-si el príncipe la quiere, ella debe estar sieno malignizada y no, atrapada. dijo mirando a las chicas una por una.

-pues, está atrapada y no precisamente sieno malignizada, sinó, asesinada. Dijo Setsuna.

-mposible, mi ahijado no, el no lo permitiría. Dijo Phanton.

-pues, algo pasó, porque eso es lo que encontramos. Dijo Háruka, las demás asintieron.

-pequeñita, encontramos al yo pasado de tu madre y a sus guerreros, los 6 están siendo asesinados por la influéncia del droido. Dijo Phanton mientras junto a Galaxy y las chicas, corrían hacia el parque.

¡lo sabía!. Exclamó la niña en un grito angustiado - ¡están matando a mamá!¡que te pasa papá!¡se supone que la quieres!¡no que vas a matarla!. Exclamó la pequeña.

-pero si yo…yo no, quiero que te escondas cuando volvamos. Dijo el joven soltándola, fue hacia su closet y se puso su consabido traje, le tomó la mano a la niña y desapareció.

\- ¡Rubeus!. Bramó la voz del príncipe Diamante, cual rugido de león, al aparecer en la nave con la niña al lado.

\- ¿mi príncipe?. Preguntó el pelirrojo apareciendo confundido.

\- ¡puedes explicarme el motivo de que tu droido esté acabando con las sailors scouts y con tuxido mask!. El pelirrojo miró los ojos vino del príncipe Diamante, los cuaes, resumaban una letal ira, Rubeus tragó saliva.

-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi príncipe, pero si, si, si, si, si yo, yo, yo seguí sus órdenes. Dijo el joven aterrorizsado.

-maldito idiota ¡eso no fue lo que te ordené con mil infiernos!. Exclamó el joven desahogando su rabioa.

\- ¿Quién trajo las órdenes tío Rub?. Le preguntó la niña con dulzura, el la miró.

-Esm, Esmeralda las trajo, dijo que había sido un capricho suyo mi príncipe, ella dijo que sus órdenes habían cambiado. Explicó el pelirrojo, el peli celeste apretó los puños, la niña lo miró, el príncipe se acercó a la pared.

\- ¡maldita sea!. Exclamó enojado, tomó a la niña y desapareció hacia el parque de terror.

Al aparecer los 2, se miraron - ¿a quien mas le dijiste de esto?. Preguntó el príncipe.

-no te importa. Dijo la niña con tono molesto.

-conejo, no juegues conmigo. La niña negó poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-no juegues tu conmigo Diamante Gabriel, deja de decir tonterías y vete a buscar a mi mamá. El la miró, comenzó un duelo de miradas, donde cada uno, pugnaba por no seder, al final, el asintió y sin decir mas, se alejó.

-que terco eres. Le dijo la niña a la espalda del príncipe, el se dio la vuelta y la miró por encima del hombro.

-aparentemente, eres tan obstinada como yo, nos reconocemos conejo. Dijo y acto seguido, siguió su camino, la niña sonrió.

-papá. Dijo con dulzura, meneó la cabeza para despejarse y salió corriendo hacia donde sentía a Phanton.

El aludido, estaba tratando de romper la prisión, pero era imposible, no podía accesar, cuando lo sintió, el príncipe Diamante llegó corriendo y se lanzó hacia el pozo, Phanton lo agarró por el brazo.

¡hijo espera!. Exclamó ¡suéltame!. Exclamó el príncipe Diamante, Phanton negó.

-hijo, espera, he tratado de romperlo pero hha sido imposible, sospecho que el droido tiene algo que ver con eso. El príncipe se aquietó, miró a su padrino.

-padrino, quizás, pero un cristal no tiene rival. Dijo y sin mas, se quitó el broche que adornaba su camisa.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!¡destruye las prisiones de todos!. Exclamó el príncipe, 6 rayos corrieron hacia las prisiones e impactaron, volviénolas a ñicos.

\- por que las 6?. Preguntó Phanton anonadado.

-porque Black Lady ama a tuxido mask y no es justo, que las sailors pierdan sin luchar. Dijo el joven, el viejo asintió, Diamante no perdió tiempo y se lanzó hacia el interior del pozo.

-eso no es lo que pasa, estás reconociendo a tu equipo poco a poco, me pregunto ¿Cuánto mas tardarás en darte cuenta de que tu eres parte de ellas?. Cuestionó el peli morado, esperando con ansiedad, Diamante cayó en el pozo y la encontró, estaba helada, casi no respiraba.

-hermosa, hermosa no, no, no, no, espera, despierta, por favor, despierta. Dijo el, se leviitó y voló hacia la salida del pozo.

-esta Esmeralda me las va a pagar. Dijo el príncipe dejando a la sailor en el suelo, Phanton le tomó el pulso.

-está al borde de la muerte, debes hacer algo. Diamante asintió.

\- ¡cúrala y despiértala cristal obscuro!. Exclamó, el brilló de un fulgurante negro con un resplandor violeta y la sailor despertó, fresca y lozana como una flor.

-¿mi príncipe?. Preguntó Serena confundida y alegre por verlo allí, por sentir sus brazos a su alrededor.

-mi princesa, mi hermosa sailor moon. Dijo el abrazándola, se besaron, Phanton sonrió al tiempo que veía a una figura pequeña llegar.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste por el?. Le preguntó a la niña en un susurro.

-porque pensé, y creo que tuve razón, en que el droido tenía el suficiente poder para frenarnos a nosotros, pero no para frenar un cristal. Dijo la pequeña.

-ágil e inteligente como tus padres. Dijo Phanton, Lunita sonrió.

-me decías que era la mejor mezcla…¡mamá!. Exclamó la niña, los amantes se soltaron.

\- ¡las chicas te necesitan!¡todas están a punto de morir!. Exclamó la niña, eso hizo que Serena se pusiera de pie.

\- ¡cristal lunar!¡cura a las chicas!. En el momento en el que Serena se hallaba distraída, Diamante pensó que sería buena idea llevársela, Phanton miró el cambio en el semblante de su ahijado y se lanzó por el, Serena sintió como las chicas se restablecían.

\- ¡vamos!¡transfórmate!. exclamó Lunita, ella obedeció.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. hizo sus movimientos y salió corriendo, la niña, miró a los peleadores y siguió a su madre, todo por si acaso.

Háruka había llegado al lugar donde se hallaba Amy, sin pensarlo,se lanzó hacia el sitio donde estaba, pero inmediatamente, fue rebotada, por un campo de energía, la rubia no cesgó en su intento.

-maldición, esto es demasiado fuerte. Dijo la muchacha, se puso nuevamete en posición.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó, pero no ocurrió nada mas un reflejo de 5 colores se vio, rojo, amarillo, azul, verde y rosado.

-esto debe ser destruido por un cristal porque de otra manera, las 5 atrapadas son las que deben destruírlo. La muchacha iba a lanzarse otra vez por la prisión, debía liberarlas a toda costa, cuando se vio un resplandor negro violacio y la prisión se deshizo.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó la sailor, sin pensarlo mas, se adentró en la jaula de huesos.

-sailor mercury está helada. Dijo sailor uranus a la nada, la miró, meneó la cabeza.

-debo poder romperlo. Se dijo, desprendió su tiara.

\- ¡tiara de urano!¡acción!. lanzó hacia la sailor inerte, pero el cordón, tenía los colores de sus 4 amigas, la sailor del sistema solar exterior bufó en frustración.

-esta trampa si que estuvo bien hecha. Dijo, cuando vio otro resplandor, esta vez, era rosado, la sailor sonrió, pero notó una sombra.

-así que este droido es cristal ¿no?. Se preguntó al ver a la versión vampirizada del príncipe Zafiro, Háruka sonrió.

-excelente, al menos, habrá valido la pena todo esto. Dijo mientras comenzaba la pelea.

-amo los mecanismos de emergencia. Agregó feliz de la vida, peleando a mas no poder mientras Amy despertaba y al ver los acontecimientos, buscaba su pluma para transformarse.

Michiru llegó al lugar donde se hallaba Mina, saltó y derrotó a cuanto monstro encontraba a su paso.

¡allí está!. Exclamó al ver la prisión, sonrió

¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó hacia la misma, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver, que no podía hacer nada.

-maldición, esta prisión no está diseñada para que yo la destruya. Dijo la muchacha, pero no podía rendirse, debía liberarla, si no, la sailor moriría irremediablemente, Michiru sacó su tiara.

¡tiara de Neptuno!¡acción!. lanzó hacia la prisión de manera inútil, bufó.

-maldición. Dijo mientras detallaba la prisión, justo cuando, la energía violacia se ejó ver y rompió la prisión, la sailor entró y la cargó.

-maldición, está helada como una muerta. Dijo la muchacha, comenzó a intentar darle calor, pero la cosa no era fácil, por mas que aplicaba fricción, la sailor no entraba en calor, repentinamente, un rayo rosado irrumpió en la ecuación, hacieno que sailor venus, quedara rozagante.

-sailor neptiún. Dijo –me alegro verte. Dijo Michiru justo cuando, el vampiro de Mina, hacía acto de presencia, la sailor sonrió y comenzó a pelear on el mientras Mina, lo miraba todo,se ponía de pie y buscaba su pluma para transformarse.

Setuna llegó a donde Rey estaba, miró el lugar con atención.

-lo mas probable es que esta trampa no esté diseñada para nosotras. Dijo pensando en vvoz alta.

-pero debo intentarlo a toda costa, grito mortal. Lanzó hacia la prisión, pero nada ocurrió, mas que el reflejo de 5 poderes se vislumbró.

-ebo poder hacer algo. Dijo Setsuna.

-tiara de Plutón, acción. Lanzó, pero no ocurrió nada, al igual que con las otras 3, el rayo violacio con fondo negro, rompió la prisión, la sailor la sacó de inmediato.

-así que, el droido no solo le está drenando energía si no, vida, no es agradable. Dijo sailor plut, comenzó a intentar despertarla, pero no fue posible, cuando la energía rosada, hizo acto de prescencia.

-príncipes, los 2 lo hicieron. Dijo la sailor al ver como la otra, recuperaba el color, el vampiro se manifestó, Setsuna sonrió.

-será una gran pelea, eso seguro. Dijo mientras comenzaba la pelea, Rey se puso de pie y buscó su pluma para ayudar.

Lunita y Serena, llegaron al palacio de los vampiros, la niña, miró a su madre.

-aquí es que siento la energía maligna. Dijo la pequeña, la mayor asintió.

-uo igual, debemos movernos con cuidado ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia las puertas para abrirlas.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Lunita para eliminar a los zombis que les frenaban el ascenso, las 2, pelearon y pelearon, hasta llegar a la hermosa sala del trono, donde estaban 2 de estos, hermosamente hechos, en uno, se hallaba el vampiro de Lita, en el otro, se hallaba Karmesite, al lado del vampiro, se hallaba Lita.

-esto no luce bien. Dijo Lunita, Serena se puso pálida.

\- ¡Lita!. Exclamó la rubia

\- ¡cuidado sailor moon!. Exclamó Lunita, Serena se dio la vuelta al ver a la versión vampirizada del príncipe Diamante, sin mas, se lanzó a la batalla con el, Karmesite rió.

\- ¿tu vas a pelear conmigo conejo?. Preguntó Karmesite, la niña la miró.

-desde luego que si. dijo sin mas, la mujer sonrió.

-no podrás hacerlo, acaben con ella. ordenó, el vampiro y Lita,se pusieron de pie y Lunita, se vio forzada a pelear con los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras Karmesite triunfante, observaba la escena.

Galaxy llegó a donde Darien se encontraba atrapado, examinó el lugar y miró con atención.

¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la prisión, pero nada ocurrió.

-el estratega, lo hizo demasiado bien, a menos que ocurra un milagro, me temo que todos morirán. Dijo sin mas, miró al cielo, ala luna hermosa y plateada.

-madre, permite que no se de esto, tu bien sabes que las sailors deben triunfar, si no, todos estaremos perdidos. Como si la diosa a la que veneraba se hubiera hecho eco de su petición, la luz violacia se vio, Galaxy sonrió.

-es el cristal obscuro, pero ¿Cómo?. Preguntó, no quiso esperar mas, se lanzó a sacar a Darien de su prisión, la muchacha se espantó.

-está frío como un cadáver. Dijo anonadada, comenzó a brindarle poder pero por mas, que intentaba, no podía calentarlo, cuando se vio el rayo rosado, Darien se recobró milagrosamente y despertó.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Le preguntó.

-una amiga, ya nos hemos visto. Dijo ella, cuando vio a la versión vampirizada de su mejor amiga, la muchacha no perdió tiempo y se lanzó por la copia del droido, Darien se puso de pie y se transformó.

\- ¡no pierdas tiempo!¡vete al palacio de los vampiros!¡ya!. el joven asintió y corrió, mientras ella, peleaba contra el droido.

Hotaru llegó al castillo, entró como una bala de cañón y miró el cuadro, Serena peleaba con el vampiro Diamante, Karmesite miraba divertida y Lunita, peleaba con el droido y con Lita.

¡ella está malignizada!¡onda de energía!. Lanzó hacia los 2 contrincantes de la pequeña niña para ayudarla.

-muchas gracias. Dijo Lunita, la sailor asintió y sin dilación, le clavó la alabarda al droido, pero con la misma rapidés, este se curó.

-es evidente, que las chicas, deben derrotarlo. Dijo la sailor, cuando reparó en la energía que rodeaba al príncipe Diamante.

-deben hacerlo sailor moon y Phanton. Dijo.

\- ¿el que?. Preguntó Lunita siguiendo con su pelea.

-derrotar al vampiro de sailor moon. Dijo Hotaru, la niña tragó saliva.

\- ¿Dónde está Phanton?. Preguntó mientras evitaba otro golpe del droido.

-está peleando con mi príncipe. Dijo Serena, Lunita asintió.

\- ¡Luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. ordenó, la pelota se transformó en una versión de Lunita, que se lanzó por el droido, dejando a la niña libre para irse.

\- ¡espera conejo!. Exclamó Karmesite.

\- ¡vete al infierno Karmesite!. Exclamó Lunita, salió del palacio a toda carrera y fue por su papá y su tío.

Háruka miró a Amy, la cual ya estaba lista.

-no te quedes posando para la foto, ven y pelea. Dijo la sailor asintió.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó la sailor del agua hacia el vampiro.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka, las 2 técnicas unidas, volvieron nada al vampiro.

-rápido, debemos ir al palsacio, allí se encuentra sailor moon, debemos ayudarla. Dijo la sailor del viento, la sailor del agua asintió y se fueron a toda carrera hacia el palacio de los vampiros.

Lunita llegó hacia el sitio, donde Diamante y Phanton continuaban peleando, los miró como se debatían uno contra el otro, de manera mortal y directa.

¡deténganse!. Ordenó, los 2, detuvieron su pelea.

-te necesitan en el palacio, los vampiros, los vampiros no pueden acabarlos ellas solas, necesitan a los que las liberaaron, inconscientemente, las eligieron bien. Dijo, Phanton asitió y sin mas, le dio la espalda al príncipe.

\- ¡espera!¡maldito seas!. Exclamó Diamante, la niña lo miró.

-papá ¿no tienes algo que hacer?. Le preguntó la niña, el príncipe la miró intensamente y asintió con su calma característica.

-de hecho si, ven conmigo. Dijo, la pequeña tembló.

-no creo que debiera ir contigo. Dijo.

-te dije que te llevaría ¿no? Necesito que lo veas,para que no te queden duda de lo que siento por sailor moon. Lunita sonrió.

-creo que no me queda ninguna. Dijo con calma serie, pero el negó.

-insisto y si no lo haces por la buena, te lo haré hacer por la mala. Dijo el príncipe Diamante con la mano extendida, con su calma y elegancia acostumbrada, la niña miró por detrás de su hombro, tragó saliva y aceptó la mano del yo pasado de su padre con temor, sabía que cuando quería era un perfecto mentiroso y capaz de engañar al mismo caos, podía ser tan honesto como el que mas y en líneas generales, así era, a menos que las circunstancias lo obligaran a ser el mayor tramposo del universo, en el caso señalado, podía ser el mejor manipulador, tramposo y mentiroso que el universo hubiera visto, la pequeña suspiró y rogó a Nix, que la ayudara a no ser controlada por lo menos, esa noche.

Darien ya estaba listo, por fin, sin pensarlo mas, se dirigió hacia la rubia que peleaba contra la versión vampirizada de Black Lady, la cual, era muy fuerte y no se lo ponía fácil a la sacerdotiza.

¡rayo de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien hacia el droido.

-bien hecho tuxido mask ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Galaxy, los 2 poderes, hicieron lo que ella sola, no podía, la versión vamprizada de Black Lady, se fragmentó en miles de pedazos.

-vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Dijo la rubia, el pelinegro la miró fijamente.

¿Qué?¿tengo monos en la cara?. Preguntó Galaxy de mala manera con las manos en la cintura, Darien negó.

-andando chico antifaz, no me hagas exasperar. Dijo, el asintió y sin mas, se fueron, Darien recordaba a sus padres y la marca que estos poseían que era la misma de Lunita, la misma de Phanton, la misma de ella, en ese momento, realmente cayó en cuenta que todo lo blanco no era bueno, así como todo lo negro no era malo.

Michiru seguía en su pelea, Mina ya se había transformado y había corrido a ayudar con el vampiro.

-no puedo creer que el enemigo haya dispuesto que nos acabaran así. Dijo la rubia.

-cualquier método sirve. Dijo Michiru.

\- ¡cascada de venus!. Lanzó Mina hacia el droido.

\- ¡tornado de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru hacia el, el cual, se deshizo, las chicas se miraron.

-andando, tenemos que llegar a ayudar a Serena. Dijo Mina, Michiru asintió y corrieron hacia el punto donde se sentía su poder.

Rey ya estaba lista, se puso a ayudar a Setsuna, la cual, peleaba con su vampiro fuertemente.

-tiara de Plutón, acción. Lanzó hacia el droido, el cual, rodó por el suelo.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó la sailor del fuego, el droido rodó por el suelo, Setsuna sonrió.

-grito mortal. Lanzó, haciendo que el mismo, brillara de colores y se desvaneciera.

-es hora de irnos, debemos ayudar a sailor moon. Dijo Setsuna, Rey asintió.

-así es, vámonos. Dijo, la sailor del tiempo sonrió y corrieron juntas hacia el palacio de los vampiros.

Diamante y Lunita, llegaron al palacio, la niña lo miró, el la miraba seriamwente.

-quiero que te pongas un velo nemesiano. Dijo el, ella lo miró.

\- ¿me ejarás ir?. Preguntó –nunca te dije que te capturaría hoy conejo. Dijo el, ella suspiró.

-bien, andando. Dijo mientras desaparecía con un velo nemesiano, Diamante caminó hacia las habitaciones, seguido de la pequeña.

\- ¡Esmeralda!. Exclamó el príncipe abriendo las puertas dobles del cuarto de su lugarteniente.

\- ¿mi príncipe?. Preguntó ella despertando confundida.

-explícame una cosa ¿Por qué demonios mandaste a matar a sailor moon?. Le preguntó.

-yo no… comenzó la muchacha.

\- ¡no mientas sabandija!. Exclamó el molesto.

-fui a ver a Rubeus, porque me enteré de lo que hiciste y el, me lo corroboró, dime algo ¿Cómo te atreviste a desviar una orden directa?. Preguntó el enojado.

\- ¡porque es una chiquilla!¡una latosa niña que no te merece!. Exclamó ella furibunda.

\- ¡eso lo decido yo!. Exclamó Diamante lanzándole un rayo, el cual, la tumbó de la cama, la levantó con rudeza y la tomó por los antebrazos.

\- ¡no quiero que desobeezcas mis órdenes mas nunca!¡queda claro!¡queda claro!. Exclamó el príncipe golpeándola contra la pared.

\- ¡si!¡si mi príncipe si!. exclamó Esmeralda,el la dejó caer como si fuera algo desagradable.

-bien, de ahora en adelante, Black Lady irá a dar cualquier mensaje que tenga para los guerreros de la persecución. Dijo, ella lo miró.

-si sailor moon muere y es por tu culpa,serás severamente castigada y yo mismo, impartiré el castigo. Dijo y sin mas, se fue del dormitorio, Esmeralda miró la puerta cerrarse, tomó un gran jarrón lleno de rosas negras y lo estampó contra la misma.

\- ¡maldita niña!¡el será mío y tu!¡morirás!exclamó Esmeralda expresando todo su odio y frustración.

Todos los guerreros, llegaron a la sala del trono, done la pelea era encarnizada.

¡mercury!¡mars!¡ayuden a sailor moon!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡no!¡separen a Lita!¡purifíquenla!. exclamó la rubia de las chunguitas, ambas asintieron desprendiendo sus tiaras.

¡tiara de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡tiara de marte!. Exclamó Rey.

¡doble polvo estelar!.lanzaron al tiempo, Lita,gritó, gritó y ritó, hasta caer desmayada, completamente desnuda, se levantó.

¿Qué?. Preguntó –no pierdas tiempo, transfórmate. Dijeron las 2 a coro, ella asintió.

¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!¡transformación!. invocó Lita, hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada.

-andando, vamos. Dijo Rey, la sailor del trueno asintió.

-es hora de hacerlo. Dijo Amy, Mina asintió, Hotaru las miró, miró al droido de Lita.

-nos necesita a nosotros 10. Dijo la muchacha, Phaton y Serena, seguían peleando contra el yo vampiro de Diamante.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó hacia el mismo!.

\- ¡rayo obscuro!. Lanzó Phanton hacia el vampiro, este se volvió mil pedazos.

-ve a pelear contra el droido hermosa. Dijo el general de los ejércitos, la sailor asintió.

\- ¡nos necesitan a todos Phanton!. Exclamó Hotaru, el asintió.

\- ¡yo me encargaré de Karmesite! Exclamó Galaxy, Darien asintió y corrió a ayudarla.

-maldita sacerdotisa ¡no podrás conmigo!. Exclamó la peli azul.

\- ¡ya lo veremos!¡caída de la noche!. Karmesite vio como si el cielo nocturno fuera a caerle encima.

\- ¡fuego obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la rubia que esquivó.

\- ¡rayo obscuro!. Lanzó Galaxy, Karmesite saltó.

\- ¡cortadoras negras!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha, esta,la retuvo con las manos, las chicas, todas ellas,se prestaron a ir por el droido.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru con mucha certeza.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna con pura y perfecta puntería.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey complementando la técnica.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru sin perder tiempo.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy certeramente, Serena se adelantó.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó hacia el droido.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Phanton hacia el mismo, Darien y Galaxy que peleaban contra Karmesite, se tomaron un momento para mirar.

\- ¡me las pagarán!. Exclamó la peli azul obscuro desapareciendo.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Exclamron los 2, Serena asintió.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Lanzó hacia el droido destruyéndolo, se volvió polvo tras un grito estertóreo, las chicas sonrieron.

\- ¡lo logramos!. Exclamaron a coro.

-Serena ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Amy, la rubia asintió.

\- ¿Cómo te recuperaste!. Preguntó Rey, Serena se coloró.

-mi príncipe me salvó. Dijo roja como un tomate - ¡que!. Exclamron las chicas.

-así fue, esa cosa no me estaba transformando, me estaba matando y el…el me salvó. Phanton asintió.

-así fue, yo lo vi. Dijo.

\- ¿Quién fue por el?. preguntó Michiru.

-yo. Dijo la voz de Lunita al tiempo, que ella aparecía, sonrió.

-me pareció raro el camnio de actitud. Explicó la niña.

\- ¿tuviste razón?. Preguntó Setsuna, Lunita asintió.

-si vieran la que le armó a la que tergibersó la información. dijo la muchacha con una mirada de triunfo.

-pues, bueno saberlo, que no quiere mi muerte, me ama como yo lo amo a el. Dijo Serena, la concurrencia no dijo nada, casi amanecía.

-vamos a casa. Dijo Amy, todos asintieron y juntos, salieron del parque de terror aliviados de haber salido con vida y a salvo.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no hayan llorado demasiado mi ausencia…ajaja, mentira, jeeje, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh, esta vez no lo patí pero, si puse un poco de suspenso, espero les guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVEIW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que se entretengan y disfruten de la saga.

Profundos deseos.

Vettsite estaba sentada enn la sala de reuniones de la nave, mirando la .foto de la última sailor scout que fataba por intentar corromper, la peli verde sonrió.

-los deseos son algo muy poderoso. Dijo con calma forzada, colocó la foto en el corazón de piedra, el espejo rojo, brilló y mostró a Amy Misuno, la cual, estaba a la vez reflejada en el espejo de la imagen, como la mas fuerte, la mas capaz, todo lo que quería ser en verdad, parecía gloriosa, digna, parecía una reina apoderada y empoderada, ella llevaba al universo a una era de paz y amor, pero el yo de su imagen le daba la espalda a ese sentimiento, en ese momento, se veía el reflejo de la princesa Serena, engalano en su majestad y Amy sonreía, la mirada de su reflejo, miraba a la princesa de la luna, no con ira contenida, si no, con el deseo de ser tan brillante como ella, de ser la salvarora, Vetsite sonrió.

-pues, así será, lo haré y las sailors scouts serán mías junto al conejo. Dijo la peli verde de forma triunfal.

Vetsite llegó al futuro, sin mas dilación entró en el palacio negro, el día ya desputaba, encontró a los miembros del mismo desayunando.

-Vetsite. Dijo Zafiro conplacido al verla.

\- ¿Qué pasó Vetsite?. Preguntó Black Lady.

-necesito pedirles un favor. Dijo la muchacha, los hermanos la miraron interesados, Esmeralda solo se concentró en ella, desde que había discutido con su príncipe, no hablaba mas que para lo que le preguntaran.

-tu di. dijeron los 3 a coro de manera formal, ella sonrió y les contró.

-ya veo,así que, debes infectar el cristal de plata. Dijo Diamante con calma.

-con que infectes a la sailor,será mas que suficiente. Dijo Zafiro, Black Lady negó.

-no lo creo, lo pide, porque es parte de la fantasía de ella, lo debe usar y así, por fin lo tendremos, sailor moon estará indefensa,porque por lo que se, no maneja sus poderes civiles. Dijo la peli rosa.

-es verdad. Dijo Zafiro.

-bien razonado Rini. Dijo Diamante, ella sonrió.

-muchas gracias hermano. Agregó con calma, el príncipe, avrió el broche y tomó un pequeño trozo del cristal obscuro.

-si te vas a enfocar en su deseo, basta con que la sailor lo vea en su mente, para que este ataque al cristal indefenso y lo transforme en el de sus sueños, no hace falta agregar que será absolutamente imposible de despertar. La muchacha asintió.

-muchas gracias mi ríncipe. Dijo Vetsite.

-úsalo bien. Dijo Zafiro.

-esperamos grandes resultados. Dijo Black Lady, Vetsite sonrió.

-así será. Dijo desapareciendo de regreso al pasado, los hermanos se miraron.

-parece que por fin, dieron con el plan perfecto. Dijo Diamante, los otros 2 sonrieron.

-así es hermano. Dijo Zafiro.

-por fin, triunfaremos sobre las sailors scouts. Dijo Black Lady con emoció regresando a su desayunon.

\- ¡haaaaayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhaaaaay!¡voy a llegar tarde!¡tarde!¡ tarde!¡muy!¡muy!¡muy!¡muuy tarde!. exclamaba Serena corrieno a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

\- ¡quien te manda a no levantarte!. Exclamó Lunita enojada.

\- ¡llegamos al amanecer!. Exclamó Serena mas enojada aún.

\- ¡tienes un cristal!¡aprovéchalo!. exclamó la niña enojada, Serena bufó.

\- ¡ya será para la otra!. Exclamó Serena dejando a la niña en su escuela y saliendo corriendo hacia su propia escuela secundaria.

Serena, estaba en el pasillo de pie, solo habían sido 5 minutos ¡5 asquerosos minutos! Pero había llegado tarde y por eso, estaba de pie en el pasillo, suspiró.

-Lunita tenía razón, debí haber usado el cristal de plata. Dijo la muchacha, miró el sol y sonrió, se pasó el dedo por los labios.

-mi príncipe, mi hermoso príncipe. Dijo la rubia en tono enamorado y soñador, suspiró.

-no me queda mas que esperar. Dijo sin mas, se apoyó en la pared.

-espero que se le pase esto pronto a la señorita Mónica. Dijo Serena abrumada.

En el recreo, se reunieron los 5 a conversar, se sentaron bajo su árbol de cerezos favoritos.

-miren, miren lo que dice esta revista. Dijo Kelvin, las chicas, lo miraron interesadas.

\- ¿Qué es?. Preguntó Molly, Kelvin alzó la revista triunfal.

-dice que esta mujer, es capaz de hacer cualquier sueño realidad. Dxpresó el joven con calma.

-eso no puede ser posible. Dijo Lita, las demás lo miraron interesadas.

-acá dice que la madame Wish es capaz de hacer lo que sea, su aparición en la revista, se debe a que eliminó la discapacidad de una persona ¡la hizo volver a ver!. Molly sonrió.

-seguro que si hizo eso, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Dijo la pelirroja.

-claro que si, podríamos ir y ver que nos dice. Dijo Lita.

-sobre nuestro asunto mas primordial. Dijo Serena, Amy meneó la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a investigar?. Preuntó, los demás asintieron.

-me parece buena idea ¡quien sabe si salmmos con nuestros deseos hechos realidad!. Exclamó Kelvin feliz, las chicas sonrieron.

-bueno, vamos a intentarlo. Dijo Lita con premura.

Al salir de la escuela secundaria, todos los chicos fueron al sitio donde se encontraba madame Wish, se sorprendieron al ver el hermoso lugar, en tonos de rosado.

-es como el palacio de Aladdín. Dijo Serena.

-realmente es hermoso. Dijo Lita, Amy y Kelvin asintieron, entraron al hermoso palacio oriental, donde los cortinajes y las almohadas, eran encantadores, en la sala del trono, se hallaba una hermosa mujer, que era como ver a la misma Serena, todos la miraron anonadados.

\- ¿vienen a hacer sus deseos realidad?. Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué sabes tu de nuestros deseos?. Preguntó Amy, la mujer sonrió.

-se de todos sus deseos, princesa Amy, la peli azul negó confundida, Serena la miró.

-así como se de los suyos, buen Kelvin, buena Molly, buena Lita y princesa Serena. Los chicos la miraban, el broche de Serena, salió de su pecho.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó la joven, pero sus ojos se abrieron, al ver el cambio del mismo, en vez de ser rosado, era azul.

-cristal zafiro, bendice a la portadora que ha de salvar el mundo. Dijo la mujer, Amy había perdido la expresión en la mirada.

\- ¡Amy!¡Amy!¡ese cristal es mío!¡regrésalo!. exclamó Serena, la peli azul negó.

-soy la salvadora del mundo, no lo regresaré. La rubia sacó su pluma rosada.

\- ¡por el poder estelar lunar!¡transformación!. el broche azul brilló y lanzó a Serena hacia la pared, al lado de Lita, había aparecido Lestat, al lado de Molly, Neflite y Kelvin, estaba con la Molly de sus sueños, los ojos de Serena se abrieron cuando vio a Diamante.

-no hay necesidad de pelear. Dijo el extendiendo la mano.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó la muchacha y salió corriendo, muerta de miedo y confundida con respecto a lo que hacer.

Rey, Mina, Darien y Lunita, estaban enojados.

-tenemos una reunión para intentar localizar el siguiente punto de ataque del enemigo y Serena no se presenta. Cdijo la sailor del

-no solo Serena, falta Lita, falta Amy. Dijo la rubia, Lunita susppiró.

-así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Dijo la niña, cuando Darien escuchó el teléfono, Rey se puso de pie.

-casa de la familia Ino…fuego. ¿Serena?...no…¡que!...no puede ser…¿Amy?¿estás segura?...si…no…vamos para allá. Lunita suspiró.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó al verle la cara a Rey.

-tomemos un taxi, serena nos necesita. Dijo Rey asustada, los demás la miraron asombrados, era extraño ver a Rey con tal semblante de miedo, nadie dijo mas y llamaron al taxi.

Encontraron a Serena EN EL PARQUE NÚMERO 10, LA RUBIA LLORABA DESCONSOLADA.

¡Serena!. Exclamaron Mina, Rey, Darien Y Lunita, la rubia los miró y corrió a los brazos de Rey.

\- ¿Qué pasó?¿donde están las chicas?¿donde está el cristal de plata?. Preguntó la sailor del fuego, la sailor de la luna tembló.

-no se bien que pasó. Comenzó a explicar tras secarse los ojos.

-fuimos a ver a madame Wish, y ella…ella debe ser enviada del enemigo, manipuló a Molly, a Kelvin, a Lita y a Amy. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-pe, pero ¿pero donde está el cristal de plata?. Preguntó Mina, los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de lágrimas, Lunita sintió un escalofrío.

-Serena. Dijo la niña al verla y oírla llorar.

\- ¡el cristal de plata se transformó en el cristal Zafiro!. Exclamó la muchacha, las chicas tragaron saliva.

-eso, eso no puede ser posible. Dijo Mina.

\- ¡pero así es!. Exclamó Serena –sin el, yo no puedo transformarme. Añadió, las chicas, se pusieron las manos en la boca, Darien la miró.

-entonces, estamos perdidos, si el enemigo tiene el cristal de plata, es todo, se acabó. Dijo Darien.

\- ¡no!¡daré mi vida por!. Exclamó Serena.

\- ¡no va a valer la pena!¡no lo entiendes!. Exclamó el enojado.

\- ¡no le hables así a mi madre Chiva!¡a cualquiera le puede pasar!¡tu perdiste tu cristal y nadie te dijo nada!. Exclamó Lunita, Rey abrazó a Serena junto a Mina.

-estamos perdidos. Susurró Artemis, Luna suspiró.

-el enemigo ganó. Dijo de forma derrotada.

Madame Wish, llegó con Amy vestida con un hermoso vestido azul zafiro a la nave, con una hermosa tiara hecha de zafiros con oro, sarcillos largos en forma de lágrimas y una gargantilla, en cuyo centro, se hallaba el ahora cristal Zafiro, al escucharse los tacones de la chica, en el suelo de la nave, Rubeus tras aparecer, la miró, junto a Vetsite.

-me sorprendes Dessier. Dijo el joven, el droido se inclinó, mientras bajaba, el aspecto del droido cambió, era una gata humanoide con ojos dorados, toda ella en distintos tipos de rosado, con un vestido blanco al mejor estilo griego.

-Dessier. Dijo Vetsite –estoy muy orgullosa de ti. El droido sonrió.

-muchas gracias mi señorita Vetsite. Dijo, la peli verde sonrió.

-princesa Amy. dijo dirigiéndose a la chica que la miró inmediatamente.

-hay 5 demonios que están perturbando la paz de la ciudad, 4 chicas y un chico, no lo podemos permitir. Amy puso la mano en su hermosa gargantilla dorada, donde se hallaba incrustado el cristal zafiro, ex cristal cde plata.

-no lo podemos permitir. Dijo la chica, los 2 guerreros asintieron.

-yo me encargaré personalmente de derrotarlos, no escaparán de mi. Dijo la muchacha, los 2 sonrieron.

-regrese con bien princesa, la estaremos esperando. Dijo Rubeus, Amy asintió y desapareció, los 2 nemesianos rieron.

-ni se imagina, que ella misma va a matar a sus amigas. Dijo Rubeus.

-bien hecho, mi querida Vetsite. Ella sonrió.

-me alegro que le complazca mi querido Rubeus. Dijo ella felizmente.

-Dessier, busca a sailor moon y tráela. El droido asintió.

-así lo haré, mi señorita Vetsite. Dijo mientras recobraba su forma previa y desaparecía.

Lunita dejó a Serena al uidado de Rey y Mina, salió corriendo hacia la casa de Phanton, al aparecer, miró a los 5 chicos que se hallaban allí, Galaxy no se veía por ningún lado.

¿Qué pasa pequeñita?. Preguntó Phanton mirándola anonadado.

-tenemos problemas, el enemigo obtuvo el cristal de plata. Dijo la niña.

\- ¿Cómo lo hicieron?. Preguntó Háruka.

-no lo se. Dijo Lunita.

-eso es imposible. Dijo Michiru.

-aparentemente no lo es, porque pasó. Dijo la niña con suma calma.

-vamos a proteger a la princesa, ella se transforma con el cristal de plata, sin el, no podrá derrotar al droido. Dijo Hotaru.

-así es, no hay tiempo que perder. Dijo Setsuna, Phanton asintió.

-debes traer un cristal. Le dijo, la niña abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban.

\- ¿estás loco? No voy a poder robar el cristal obscuro, no tengo que esquivar a uno si no a 3 portadores. Dijo en protesta.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces simple y traes el de tu padre?. Le preuntó Phanton con profunda lógica, la niña sintió como si un ladrillo le hubiera caído en la cabeza.

-papá, esa es una gran idea. dijo por fin, Phanton asintió.

-no pierdas tiempo, corre. Dijo, la niña asintió y desapareció hacia otro sitio, las sailors se miraron, Phanton se dió la vuelta.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. invocó Háruka, comenzando a hacer sus movimientos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!¡transformación!. invocó Michiru comenzando a hacer sus movimientos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta plutón!¡transformación!. invocó Setsuna haciendo sus movimientos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!¡transformación!. invocó Hotaru, hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada, Phanton se dio la vuelta y tomó las manos de Hotaru y Michiru, todos dieron una vuelta hacia la derecha y desaparecieron.

Lunita apareció en el futuro con mucho miendo, sabía que el príncipe Diamante la detectaría en cuanto pisara el Tokio de Cristal, pero no había otro remedio, era eso o todo se perdería, la niña corrió,corrió y corrió hacia su casa, al entrar, el circuito se activó.

¿hija?. Preguntó el rey.

\- ¡papá!. Exclamó la niña corriendo hacia el, el rey Diamante la atrapó al viento, la niña se aferró a su cuello.

\- ¿Qué pasó cariño?¡me dijiste que vendrías con las sailors scouts!. Exclamó el anonadado.

-y eso iba a hacer papá, pero…pasó algo extraño, el yo del pasado, logró controlar el cristal de plata y cambiarlo. El rey abrió la boca y los ojos anonadados.

-no es posible. Dijo en un murmullo.

-así es. Dijo la niña, el asintió,sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se desprendió el broche.

-papá. Dijo la niña, el le sonrió de manera cálida.

-no te preocupes por mi mi princesa, no te preocupes. En ese momento, se sintió una brisa.

Vaya, vaya, conejo, que torpe eres. Dijo el príncipe Diamante apareciendo en el aire.

-estás en mi territorio. El joven vio lo que la niña sostenía en las manos.

-así que: le vas a dar tu cristal viejo. El rey se adelantó a su hija, levitándose.

\- ¡corre Serena!. Exclamó su padre.

\- ¡no escaparás!. Exclamó el príncipe, Lunita corrió y sintió el momento, en el que la pelea arreciaba.

-papá, no mueras, por favor. Pidió la niña llorando a su padre o a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla, regresó al punto de partida y de allí, volvió al pasado.

Las sailors del sistema solar exterior junto a Phanton, llegaron al sitio donde se hallaban las otras 4, las miraron.

-ya nos enteramos. De todo lo que pasó. Dijo Phanton.

-no dejaremos que nada le pase princesa. Dijo Michiru.

-lo meor, sería transformarse. Dijo Rey, ella y Mina se alejaron.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!¡transformación!. invocó comenzando a hacer sus movimientos.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!¡transformación!. invocó Mina, hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada, las chicas, regresaron al punto donde se hallaban los demás, Darien también fue a transformarse.

\- ¡por el poder de la máscara!¡transformación!. invocó, hizo sus movimientos, quedando transformado, regresó con las chicas, Serena alzó su pluma.

\- ¡por el poder estelar lunar!¡transformación!. pero nada ocurrió, Phanton la miró.

-si tu transformador, fuera distinto de tu broche guardián del cristal, esto funcionaría, pero al ser malignizado, pierde su cualidad. Dijo el hombre, repentinamente, se vio una luz azul, todos se quedaron anonadados al ver a Amy flotando en el aire vestida de princesa.

-demonios malignos, no permitiré que acaben con nuestro hermoso planeta de paz y amor, yo, la princesa Amy, los castigaré. Dijo la muchacha, se desprendió el cristal del cuello y comenzó a atacarlos con este, con todas sus fuerzas.

Lunita corría, corría y corría por el pasillo del tiempo, sintió el alza de la energía y luego la baja, un golpe en el corazón.

¡no!¡noooooooo!¡papá!. exclamó con lágrimas, corrió mas duro ¿de que serviría este sacrificio si las chicas perdían? No podía permitirlo, por fin, llegó a la puerta correcta, saltó y con el cristal empuñado, corrió hacia donde la energía se concentraba.

Las chicas, no tenían nada que hacer en contra de Amy, la cual,con majestad y firmeza, comenzaba a atacarlas sin dejarlas respirar, para colmo, se habían unido a esto, Lita, Molly, Kelvin y todos los controlaos, Vetsite había aparecido y sujetaba a Serena, Galaxy había aparecido para ayudar.

¡déjala en paz!. Exclamó la sacerdotisa.

\- ¡la princesa es nuestra!. Exclamó Vetsite triunfante.

\- ¡no!¡no!. exclamó Serena, forejeaba, pero era inútil.

\- ¡no quiero irm!. Exclamaba - ¡es inútil que te resistas!. Exclamó Vetsite.

\- ¡tu le perteneces a nuestro príncipe!. Exclamó la peli verde triunfante.

\- ¡hay que liberar a Lita!. Exclamó Reu.

\- ¡la necesitamos!. Exclamó Mina desprendiendo su tiara, Rey hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡doble polvo estelar!. Lanzaron a coro despertando a Lita y a todos los controlados, los cuales, cayeron desmayados.

\- ¿Qué?¿chicas?. preguntó Lita.

\- ¡no pierdas tiempo!.exclamó Mina.

\- ¡transfórmate!. Añadió Rey, Lita asintió.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!¡transformación!. hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada, las chicas, se concentraron en el droido, mientras las otras 4, peleaban contra Amy, pero con resultados desastrosos.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka sin resultado, pues, el poder impactó en Amy, pero no le produjo daño aluno.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru, Amy sonrió.

\- ¡acábalas!¡cristal zafiro!. Exclamó Amy triunfante.

-nungún demonio va a destruír un planeta lleno de amor. Dijo ella lanzando rayos y rayos azules, las chicas fueron alzadas en el rayo que las lastimaba y luego, rgresadas al suelo, con daños severos, Vetsite rió.

-así serán derrotadas, las sailors scouts. Dijo con triunfo puro, Serena forcejeaba.

\- ¡no!¡no lo permitiré!. Exclamaba desesperada, Vetsite reía.

-sin tu cristal, no eres nada princesa Serena y ¿adibina que? El es nuestro, como tu amiga. Dijo la mujer triunfante, le colocó una mano a Serena en los ojos, cuando un rayo violeta fue lanzado hacia ella, Vetsite se elevó, con Serena aún sujeta, la rubia alzó la mirada y vio a Lunita,con un vestido blanco con dorado, muy semejante al que ella usaba en el Milenio de Plata de la Luna, lucía aretes largos en sus orejas, como los que lucía Vetsite, como los de su príncipe, la luna negra engalanaba su entre sus manos, frente, una esfera negra, en el collar, el broche de donde debió salir, Vetsite palideció al verla.

-conejo. Dijo horrorizada.

-deja en paz a mi madre. Dijo la niña con suma firmeza.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola ¡hoooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hay, estoy emocionada, por la acogida que tiene este fic, muchas gracias por el apoyo i bienvenidas mis nuevas seguidoras.

¡muchísimas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un largo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos esta saga con nuestro bello Diamante.

Una revelación.

Amy miró a la recién llegada, sonrió al detallarla.

-así que: tu eres la líder de los enemigos. Dijo con calma y serenidad, la niña negó.

-estás equivocada. Dijo sin mas –yo solo soy el refuerzo de los que luchamos por el amor y la justicia, es tiempo, que tu regreses a donde debes ir ¡mamá!¡despierta!¡recuerda que tu como civil posees poderes independientes de tu broche!¡úsalos!. exclamó la niña.

-maldito conejo ¡máteela princesa!xclamó Vetsite, Serena lo recordó.

FLASH BACK.

Una pequeña niña, se encontraba sentada en el jardín, un poco preocupada, ya que: había visto a los príncipes pelear con sus poderes, y ella, no estaba segura de poseerlos, su madre la miró con preocupación.

-hija ¿te encuentras bien?. Preguntó la reina, la niña la mió, se pasó la mano por la luna.

\- ¿es que esta luna es de adorno?. Preguntó la niña con calma forzada, la reina alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices mi niña?. Preguntó –es que: parece que no tenemos poderes. Dijo la pequeña.

-desde luego que si, los tenemos, lo que pasa es que te entrenamos para ser una sailor porque todos los villanos utilizan una estrella como fuente de poder, la quintuplica los poderes del individuo, por eso, te entrenamos en el arte de la sailor, pero claro que tienes tus poderes. La reina se puso de pie.

\- ¡destello de la luna!. Lanzó el poder rosado, el cual, partió el árbol por la mitad, Serena sonrió.

-no lo olvides nunca hija, eres una futura sailor scout si, pero ante todo, una guerrera lunar y como tal, puedes defenderte a ti misma sin los poderes de una sailor. la niña asintió.

-desde luego mami, no lo voy olvidar. Dijo Serena con alma.

FIN FLASH BACK.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos.

-es verdad, puedo defenderme sin el broche, no lo ecesito para demostrar que soy capaz. Vetsite rió.

-no tienes el suficiente poder, déjate atrapar y deja ir a tus amigas, matarlas será lo mas sencillo, no vale la pena que te esfuerces. Serena seguía esforzándose por soltarse.

-yo no soy débil, porque la debilidad es dejarse vencer por las circunstancias sin poner resistencia alguna ¡yo no soy débil!. Exclamó la muchacha, la luna dorada se dibujó en su frente y se invistió con el vestido de princesa,por un mometo, el cristal zafiro brilló adquiriendo un fulgor plateado, pero inmediatamente, este se apagó, Lunita sonrió.

-la reconocé, de una manera la reconoce, no es posible, el cristal está totalmente subyigaudo… la niña sonrió.

-es que el conjuro no lo hizo el príncipe, lo hicieron con un fragmento del cristal, por eso ¡por eso fue capaz de tocarlo!. Exclamó Lunita por fin dando con la respuesta, Serena producto del fulgor dorado, se había soltado de Vetsite y había aprovechado la levitación para ponerse a luchar.

-es imposible que me ganes, tengo 5 veces mas poder que tu. Serena asintió.

-puede, pero no me daré por vencida, Lunita peleará con Amy y yo, debo intentar acabar contigo. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¡rayo de la luna!. Lanzó Serena.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Vetsite, Serena gritó al ser impactada.

\- ¡Serena!. Gritó Lita.

-no, no se preocupen por mi. Dijo Serena –sigan deteniendo al droido, yo me encargaré de ella. dijo, Vetsite rió.

-tonta, te llevaré con el príncipe, así deba dejarte al borde de la muerte y luego tu, acabarás con tus amigas. Dijo la peli verde triunfal.

-pelea primero y parlotea después. Dijo Serena con determinación.

\- ¡tornado del brillo de la luna!. Lanzó hacia la peli verde.

\- ¡soy 5 veces mas fuerte que tu!. Exclamó Vetsite, Serena la miró, se pasó la mano de arriba abajo, su hermoso vestido blanco, cambió de modelo y de color, a uno rosado con dorado, con mangas por los hombros, del corte de la falda sailor, dejaba ver sus zapatillas blancas, que se pusieron rosadas.

-así está mejor. Dijo Serena lanzaándose por Vetsite, Darien sonrió.

-despertaste completamente Serena, me da gusto, así como tu lo hiciste, lo harán tus chicas y yo también. Dijo siguiendo la pelea feróz junto a los demás.

Amy y Lunita, se estudiaban, cada una con su cristal levitado entre sus manos.

¡ataca cristal zafiro!. Ordenó la peli azul, se hizo una línea diagonal, Lunita sonrió.

\- ¡contraataca cristal obscuro!. Ordenó la niña, una espiral violeta se formó a partir del cristal y se impactó en Amy, Lunita se miró, comenzaba a brillar de azul, todas las peleas se detuvieron.

-no, no ¡no puede ser!¡noooooooo!. gritó la niña, todos vieron el crecimiento acelerado, los ojos de todos se abrieron, Vetsite sonrió.

-así que: ya tienes tu tamaño real conejo. Dijo la mujer, Serena estaba paralizada, era como verse en un espejo, salvo las diferencias obvias, Lunita se miró.

-yo lo sabía, que había algo raro en ti. Dijo Darien.

-pero no era lo que pensabas. Dijo la niña, miró a Amy.

-pues, dejemos de jugar. Dijo la ahora adolescente, del cristal obscuro salió un rayo que comenzó siendo una esfera pero luego, se abrió como una flor, Amy sonrió, hizo que de su cristal saliera un rombo que floreció igual dañando a la joven, Lunita se puso de pie.

-eso no me ha dolido nada ¡debes hacerlo mejor!¡cristal obscuro!. Invocó la niña, se vio como un manto hecho de energía violeta y luces rosadas.

\- ¡destrúyela cristal zafiro!. Un potente rayo como un chorro de agua, salió de la gema hacia el manto, pero este, se transformó en un rayo, el cual, comenzó a medirse con el otro.

\- ¡es tu fin!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡no lo creo!¡es el tuyo!¡regresa a ser quien eres!. Exclamó Lunita midiéndose y midiéndose en contra del cristal zafiro.

Las sailors, Phanton y Darien, seguían peleando en contra del droido esforzándose .y esforzándose, pero era imposible acabar con el, ya que hacían falta los poderes de sailor mercury y sailor moon

¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka.

\- ¡fueo de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

-es imposible, sin sailor moon y sailor mercury no podemos hacer nada ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡tenemos que intentarlo!¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru.

-así es ¡no podemos dejarnos vencer!¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

-hay que contenerlo. Dijeron Setsuna y Phanton a coro.

-grito mortal. Lanzó la sailor del tiempo.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Phanton.

\- ¡prisión obscura!. Lanzó Galaxy, todos la miraron.

\- ¡no pierdan tiempo!¡hay que contenerlo!¡los droidos no comen ni duermen!. Exclamó la rubia, los demás asintieron.

\- ¡por el poder de la máscara!. Invocó Darien, su energía negra escapando de su cuerpo.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!. Invocó Háruka, su energía amarilla comenzó a escapar de su cuerpo.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!. Invocó Michiru, su poder azul obscuro comenzó a escapar de ella.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Invocó Rey, su energía roja comenzado a escapar de su cuerpo.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Plutón!. Invocó Setsuna, su poder morado, escapando de su cuerpo.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!. Invocó Hotaru, su energía gris escapando de su cuerpo.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta júpiter!. invocóLita, su energía verde escapando de su cuerpo.

\- ¡por el poder de la luna negra!. Invocó Phanton, Galaxy sonrió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo, Darien la miró.

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen el mismo poder que ellos?. Preguntó Señalando a Vetsite, quien seguía peleando contra Serena, la cual, llevaba una gran desventaja.

-porque la estrella de la luna negra se conjura y si pasas la prueba, te vuelves guerrero estrella, así de simple. Dijo Phanton, Galaxy asintió.

-es requisito para ser guerrero de élite, guerreros pilares, podrías decir que son el otro lado de los sicays, la máxima expresión del arte del poder individual nemesiano. Dijo la mujer, Phanton corrió a ayudar a Serena.

\- ¡mocosa!¡métete con alguien de tu tamaño!. Exclamó Phanton lanzándose por ella, Serena cayó semi consciente en el suelo, Darien corrió a socorrerla.

\- Serena. Dijo el pelinegro –Da, Darien. Dijo la rubia con debilidad, justo antes de perder la consciencia.

Lunita y Amy, seguían e la lucha, los rayos buscaban derrotar al otro y coronarse vencedor, la joven dio y io mas de su poder.

-lo tuyo es un fragmento de poder, si se agota, se acabó. Dijo la niña.

-no se de que me hablas, mi poder es natural. Dijo la peli azul.

\- ¡no!¡no lo es!. Exclamó la joven incrementando el caudal del poder, Amy gritó al ser enviada a la fuente de un ángel, que se partió al contacto de la joven.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!¡regresa a la normalidad al cristal de plata y a sailor mercury!. Ordenó la niña, el cristal brilló de violeta, cubriendo todo el parque, cuando su brillo se desvaneció, Amy se hallaba desnuda y el broche del cristal de plata, intacto como si nada.

\- ¡nooooooooo!¡malditas sailors scouts!. Exclamó Vetsite desapareciendo.

\- ¡rápido!¡cúrenla!. exclamó Phanton.

\- ¡tiara de júpiter!¡polvo estelar!. Lanzó Lita, Serena despertó, Lunita tomó el broche.

\- ¡recíbelo!. Exclamó la joven, Serena lo tomó al vuelo y lo alzó.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invicó la rubia, Lita se acercó a Amy, la cual, despertaba en ese momento.

-Lit, Lita ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó la peli azul.

-te lo cuento mas tarde, debes transformarte. Dijo la pelimarrón, la peli azul, se puso de pie, puso la mano en forma de "l", se vio un brillo azul y la pluma estaba en su mano.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!¡transformación!. invocó, la sailor del agua, había sido despertada, corrió hacia el sitio donde vio al droido, atrapado por una pared circular energética, se lanzó de lleno junto a Serena.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena, el droido gritó.

\- ¡implosiona!. Exclamaron todos al tiempo, la pared implosionó dañando al droido.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Ordenó Darien, Serena asintió.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Exclamó la muchacha, volviendo a ñicos al droido, las sailors se miraron, Amy cayó de rodillas.

-Serena, cuanto lo siento, yo. Dijo la muchacha llorando desconsolada, Serena se acercó a Amy.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó, la muchacha sollozó.

-quería ser tan poderosa y fuerte como tu, ser capaz de utilizar un cristal. Dijo entrecortadamente.

\- ¿serías capaz de sacrificarte por el universo?. La muchacha la miró, Serena la miraba con firmeza pero con comprensión.

-yo…no lo se. Dijo por fin Amy –yo si. dijo Serena.

-por eso, puedo usar el cristal de plata, tu lo darías todo por mi y lo agradezco pero yo, lo daría todo por todos de ser necesario. Amy asintió.

-yo he sido controlada, muchas veces, he querido ser mas de lo que soy, eso no tiene nada de malo, lo que si lo es, es que el enemigo hubiera usado nuestros mas profundos deseos en nuestra contra, no soy quien para juzgarte y entiendo tu profundo deseo, mi querida Amy. Dijo la muchacha poniéndose de rodillas en frente de ella, ambas se pusieron de pie abrazadas, las chicas suspiraron, cuando se escuchó un sollozo, Darien la miraba.

-nos engañaste. Le dijo a la llorosa oven, que se había tapado el rostro.

\- ¡déjala en paz!. Exclamó Phanton como una fiera.

\- ¡está deprimida maldito cretino!. exclamó Galaxy, el joven no dijo nada y se fue sin decir mas.

-chicas, me alegro que todo haya pasado. Dijo Mina.

-igual yo. Dijo Lita profundamente aliviada, Serena se acercó a la joven que lloraba.

-cariño. Dijo la muchacha, la otra se descubrió la cara.

\- ¡me quedé sola!¡me quedé completamente sola!¡mi papá! ¡mi papá!. Exclamaba la muchacha.

-por eso fue, que recuperaste tu tamaño real. Dijo Phanton, Lunita asintió mientras lloraba abrazada al yo pasado de su madre, el resto, se acercó para abrazarla, la niña se sintió consolada con las chicas, pero mas sola que nunca.

En la madrugada todos volvieron a sus casas, esa noche, Lunita no pudo dormir, se sentía tan mal, se había quedado completamente sola, su madre atrapada, su padre muerto, ese adivino se las pagaría, se las pagaría con sangre, su padre lo sabía y por eso había llorado, pero aún así, se había mostrado valiente.

-debo ser valiente como el. Dijo la muchacha, pero no consiguió frenar el llanto y el dolor que la carcomía por dentro.

Lunita, hipnotizó a su abuela, para que la ejara en paz, haciéndola creer que tenía fiebre, por tal motivo, loró quedarse en cama, al menos 4 días, sola, llorando, apenas comía, solo lograron hacerla comer sopa, con mucho esfuerzo, Serena, por su lado, se sentía culpable.

-es mi culpa, es mi culpa que ella esté así. Dijo un día la joven regresando de la escuela.

-si tan solo, ella no hubiera venido a este mundo, su padre estaría vivo, el estaría vivo. Serena lloró apoyada en una pared.

-si no me hubiera dejado quitar el cristal de plata, nada de esto habría pasado. Dijo la muchacha tapándose los ojos llorando amargamente.

-Serena. Dijo la voz dulce de Amy, la rubia, se aferró a la peli azul.

-esto también fue mi culpa, fuimos culpables las 2. Aseguró la sailor del agua, la sailor de la luna asintió.

-mas sin embargo, todo no está perdido. Dijo Amy.

-es verdad, con el cristal de plata, podremos regresarlo. Dijo la rubia por fin.

-hay que lograr que Lunita salga del cuarto. Dijo Amy, Serena asintió.

-ven a casa, debemos hacerlo las 2, la peli azul asintió y se fueron runbo a su casa.

El príncipe Diamante, se hallaba contento, pues por fin, aquel anciano estaba fuera de la ecuación, aunque si debía reconocer que cuando lo acabó, sintió como si su propio pecho se parara, le costó respirar, pero la sensación desapareció rápidamente, recordó aquel duelo.

FLASH BACK.

La niña temporal había escapado, pero eso a el, no le importaba, por fin, tenía delante al ser que le había puesto tantas trabas, por fin, estaba frente a frente, con el clon que su padre adoptivo le había dicho, miró al rey.

-anciano, estás solo e indefenso. Dijo el príncipe.

-indefenso no, solo si, pero tengo mas experiencia que tu en estas peleas muchacho. Dijo el rey con calma.

\- ¡cállate!¡acábalo cristal obscuro!. Ordenó el joven, pero el mayor, se agachó detrás del sarcófao que contenía a la dormida neo reina Serena, el cual, le revotó el rayo.

-aprende a pelear sin tu cristal muchacho ¿tu padre fue tan inútil que ni eso te enseñó a hacer bien?. Preguntó el rey.

\- ¡cállate!¡no hables así de mi padre!. Exclamó el príncipe.

-del hombre que desgració tu vida dirás, a ti como a mi, debieron haberte encontrado Shekina y Kalona, crecer como hermano adoptivo de Endimiun y luchar con las sailors scouts ¡no contra ellas chiquillo malcriado!¡no debiste haber venido a destrozar mi futuro!¡que tanto me costó construír!. Exclamó el rey.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó el monarca, pero el príncipe esquivó, la pelea se sucedió y se sucedió, hasta que el príncipe engañó al rey, para darle un golpe mortal.

-siento pena por ti. Dijo el monarca moribundo.

-acabas de acabar contigo y te arrepentirás. Aseguró el hombre en agonía, estiró la mano hacia el féretro de su esposa durmiente.

-hijamía…te amo…hermosa…te amo. Dijo el rey en su último aliento, viendo en su mente, la imagen confusa de su esposa y de su hija.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Después de eso, el príncipe Diamante, se había sentido débil y tembloroso, había llorado y no sabnía porqué, había cubierto el cuerpo y había apareció en el palacio, profundamente deprimido, duró 4 días encerrado en el dormitorio, pero finalmente, se puso nuevamente en marcha provocando el alivio en sus 2 hermanos y en Esmerala, los uales, estaban preocupados por su depresión repentina.

-espero que con el rey muerto, por fin, logremos acabar con las sailors scouts. Dijo el príncipe para si, repasando con su dedo índice el borde de su copa de vino.

Calaverite estaba contenta, por fin había logrado dar con un buen plan, si es cierto, que habían reunido cantidades espectaculares de energía, también era cierto, que urgía acabar con las sailors scouts y ella por fin, había dado con la clave para hacerlo.

-las acabaré envenenándolas. Dijo la pelimarrón contenta.

\- ¿crees que funcionará hermana?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-desde luego que si, nadie puede vivir demasiado tiempo sin ingerir nada y eso, exactamente es lo que aprovecharé. Dijo Calaverite.

-espero que tenas mejor suerte que el resto. Dijo Rubeus, la muchacha asintió.

-así será, Rubeus. Dijo por fin, el asintió.

-suerte hermana. Dijo Vetsite.

-no te vuelvas tan arrogante cuando triunfes. Dijo Vergerite.

-descuiden, no lo haré aunque sea la mejor de todos los guerreros de la persecución. Dijo la muchacha triunfante.

Las chicas, pensaron hacer un día de campo para animar a Lunita, para animarse todas, y fue así, como terminaron yendo al mercado nuevo de la ciudad, llamado simplemente "hambrocía", todas disfrutaban del paseo.

¿Qué les parece si hacemos pinchos?. Preguntó Lita.

-ñpor mi está bien. Dijo Mina sosteniendo unas galletas.

-yo quiero estofado. Dijo Lunita.

-será muy pesao para un día de campo. Dijo Amy.

-mejor sería hacer una carne guisada. Dijo Serena.

\- ¿Qué palabra de muy pesado sigue sin llegar a ustedes?. Preguntó Rey.

-podemos hacer de todo un poco y llevar, algo a nuestras casas. Dijo Amy, cuando todas salían, vieron un destello negro cubrir el mercado.

\- ¿será cosa de la luz?. Se preguntó Serena, Lunita se quedó callada.

-probablemente si. dijo por fin.

-vamos chicas, se nos hace tarde. Dijo Rey, todas asintieron y siuieron su camino parloteando y divirtiéndose con las bromas.

El domingo llegó en un santiamén, las 6 chicas se reunieron en el parque de las sakuras, Amy desplegó la manta y Rey, colocó la cesta, Lita comenzó a sacar los alimentos y Mina, la ayudaba, Lunita puso los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos, Serena la miraba.

¿puedes explicarnos por que tu cambio de tamaño?. Preguntó por fin la rubia de las chunguitas lo que rondaba en la mente de todas.

-yo pertenezco a la brigada sailor. dijo la joven.

\- ¿brigada sailor?. preguntaron las 5 chicas con los ojos como platos.

-así es, como yo todavía no me he vuelto sailor moon, el equipo no pudo ser relevado, pero como todas, habíamos hecho el etrenamiento, mi mamá decidió hacer el grupo scout como un brazo del poder militar. Explicó la joven.

\- ¿Por qué no pudiste volverte sailor moon?. Preguntó Rey, Lunita negó.

-no lo se, realmente no tengo idea. dijo con amargura.

-es extraño, porque cuando Serena lo hizo, simplemente ascendió. Dijo Lita.

-quizás, para ella probar ser sailor moo, debe salvar su tiempo. Dijo Serena tras pensar por un momento todo.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó todo el mundo.

-porque la prueba de fuego, es esta terrible situación que está pasando en casa, si logra destruír el enemigo, probará que tiene todas las actitudes para ser sailor moon. La ex niña la miró.

-no lo había pensado. Dijo, Rey sonrió.

-eso es genial Serena, bien pensado. Dijo la sailor del fuego.

-es verdad. Dijo Amy sonriendo.

-tranquila Lunita, todo saldrá bien. Dijo Mina.

-seguro se te manifestará el broche como un prisma. Dijo Mina, Lunita sonrió.

-otra pregunta. Dijo MMina, la niña suspiró.

-ya se, me volví pequeña porque así sería mas fácil, mucho mas, protegerme y ser acogida por la familia de mi mamá. Dijo la niña.

-por eso End…Darien no confiaba en mi. Dijo la pequeña.

-tienes 14 años como nosotras. Dijo Mina, la niña asintió.

-así es. Dijo la pequeña.

-lo lamento. Dijo por fin, las chicas dijeron que no les importaba.

-vamos a ddisfrutar del picnic. Dijo Serena, las demás asintieron y se dedicaron a disfrutar de su hermoso día de campo.

En la noche, las chicas comenzaron a sentirse mal, cada una por su lado, Lunita y Artemis junto a Luna, estaban preocupados.

¿Qué fue lo que comieron para sentirse tan mal?. Le preguntó el gato blanco a la gata negra.

-no lo se. Dijo Luna, Lunita, la miró.

-todas hicimos un picnic el domingo. Dijo.

\- ¿Dónde compraron las cosas?. Preguntó Artemis.

-en el hambrocía. Dijo la niña, los 3 abrieron los ojos.

-ese mercado debe estar controlado por el enemigo. Dijo Luna.

\- ¿intentaste curarlas Lunita?. Preguntó Artemis, ella asintió.

-lo intenté, pero no pude hacerlo, ni yo misma, me siento totalmente bien. Los gatos asintieron.

-miré a ver a Serena, Amy y Rey. Dijo la gata negra.

-yo iré a ver a Lita y Mina, para decirles. Dijo Artemis, las chicas asintieron y se dispersaron.

Las 5 sailors y la niña, llegaron al mercado donde Calaverite se encontraba recolectando energía.

¡espera un poco!. Exclamó Serena.

-no permitiremos que envenenes y acabes con todos los seres humanos de esta hermosa ciudad, soy una sailor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Dijo la rubia del traje azul de marinero con lazos rojos.

\- ¡soy sailor moon!. Exclamó haciendo su pose.

\- ¡sailor moon te castigará!¡en el nombre de la luna!. Finalizó terminando su pose.

-nosotras tampoco te dejaremos. Dijo Rey.

\- ¡somos las sailors scouts!. Exclamaron las otras, Calaverite rió.

-acábalas mi querida Kayoshi. Dijo la muchacha, las sailors, se lanzaron por ella.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena hacia el droido.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina. Atrapando a Calaverite tras atacar al droido, Serena dio un paso hacia adelante tras una pelea de 20 minutos con puras artes marciales.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Exclamó Serena, Calaverite logró soltarse tras un inmisericorde forcejeo.

\- ¡me las pagarán!¡malditas sailors scouts!. Exclamó la mujer desapareciendo las 5 chicas, salieron justo a tiempo.

-que alegría es sentirse genial. Dijo Serena.

-así es, de lo mejor. Dijo Mina sonriendo.

-creo que estamos mas cerca de acabar con las hermanas de la persecución. Dijo Lita.

-eso me dará gusto. Dijo Rey, Amy asintió en silencio y juntas,salieron del mercado, que comenzaba a destrozarse.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si, en lo personal, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la r, creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo, en que este, fue uno de los mas intensos, espero les guste.

¡déjeme saber su parecer!¡con un impactante REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento que vivan mas emociones.

La batalla de los 10 guerreros.

En la nave, los 5 guerreros se encontraban pensativos, sentados alrededor de la mesa de reuniones, Rubeus se aclaró y las 4 hermanas, voltearon a verlo inmediatamente.

-las sailors scouts han sido difíciles de acabar, tanto o mas que sus yos futuros. Dijo, las muchachas asintieron.

-creo que igual de difíciles de acabar. Dijo Vergerite.

-tenemos que hacer algo para por fin, deshacernos de ellas. dijo Calaverite.

-si tienes una buena idea hermana, dila. Dijo Vetsite, Rubeus había cerrado los ojos.

-tengo una buena idea. dijo por fin el pelirrojo.

-pero, para ello, debemos utilizar un plan hecho a la medida. Señaló con calma.

\- ¿Qué propones?. Preguntó Karmesite con interés.

-el conejo está devastado, si ella es ahora la portadora, eso implica que el rey murió. las 4 chicas asintieron.

\- ¿en que nos beneficia eso?. Preguntó Vergerite.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si atacáramos a su madre?. Preguntó Rubeus.

-imposible, ya viste como se puso el príncipe. Dijo Karmesite.

-los rumores dicen que fue muy rudo con Esmeralda. Dijo Calaverite.

-se lo merecía por dar una orden falsa. Dijo Rubeus, el era amigo de Esmeralda, pero estaba muy contrariado, ya que: esa orden mal dada, casi le cuesta su puesto, agradecía al conejo, pues, cuando ella le preguntó, fue evidente que el no sabía nada de las órdenes truncadas.

-no tiene que ser cierto. Dijo Rubeus retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-solo debe parecerlo. Las chicas asintieron.

-un par de sueños. Dijo Vetsite.

-con algunas imágenes por aquí y por allá. Dijo Vergerite.

-así es. Dijo Vetsite, Calaverite estaba pensativa.

\- ¿Cómo haremos que la niña no vuelva al futuro?. Preguntó.

-eso se lo dejaré al Gran Sabio. Dijo Rubeus con calma.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer Rubeus?. Le preguntó Vergerite.

-el Gran Sabio sellará los flujos del tiempo,para que el conejo no pueda ir al Tokio de Cristal, la hará revelarse, la rodearemos y la acabaremos. Las chicas asintieron.

-si que será fácil hacerlo. dijo Vergerite.

-nos pondrremos manos a la obra. Dijo Calaverite, Vetsite asintió y las 3 se fueron, Karmesite se quedó sentada, cuando sus hermanas salieron, se sentó en el regazo de Rubeus.

-es un plan inteligente ¿puedo acompañarte al futuro a ver al adivino?. El pelirrojo asintió.

-esa idea me gusta, mi querida Karmesite, así luego, aprovechamos para tener una cita. Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa, le hechó los brazos al cuello, se besaron con amor, dulzura y pasión, ddisfrutando de ese pequeño momento robado.

Esa noche, los 2 enamorados aparecieron en la ciudad fantasma de Tokio de Cristal, miraron el alrededor orgullosos de haber logrado acabar por fin con la resitencia, fueron hacia el palacio negro y entraron al interior, llegaron al trono, donde ya los príncipes se preparaban a dormir, los 3 hermanos lo miraron confundidos.

¿en que podemos ayudarte Rubeus?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante.

-verá mi príncipe. Dijo Rubeus mirándolo –necesitamos que el Gran Sabio nos ayude a cerrar las líneas del tiempo, para atrapar al conejo y acabar por fin, con las sailors scouts. Karmesite asintió.

-asegurándonos claro, de poner a sailor moon a salvo. El peli celeste asintió.

-Gran Sabio. Llamó, el aludido apareció.

-mi príncipe ¿en que puedo ayudar?. Preguntó.

-Rubeus necesita que cierres las líneas del tiempo, al menos por 3 dí fantasma asintió.

-debes saber Rubeus, que solo veo 2 opciones para ti: la gloria, o la muerte. El sonrió.

-seguramente, será la gloria. dijo apretando la mano de Karmesite, ella le sonrió.

-todos nos aseguraremos de que sea la gloria. Dijo convencida, los príncipes asintieron.

-si es así, pues, que así sea. Dijo la princesa Black Lady.

-queremos resultados. Dijo el príncipe Zafiro

-ten esto. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, apareció delante del pelirrojo una esfera negra.

-allí encerrarás a sailor moon y al conejo. El pelirrojo asintió.

-no le fallaré mi príncipe. Dijo, Karmesite hizo una reverencia y ambos, desaparecieron hacia el pasado, seguidos del Gran Sabio.

Lunita se cambió de escuela a la de Mina, utilizó sus grandes dotes hipnóticas, para abrirse paso y tener cupo, se sentía tan contenta por, por fin, tener su tamaño real y ya no tener secretos, mas que uno, lo que le había pasado al cristal de plata, que ella tenía una sospecha, pero no quería, no quería darla por cierta, Lunita y Mina se hallaban en el salón, viendo las clases de lo mas despreocupadas, cuando sin querer, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante.

SUEÑO DE LUNITA.

La ahora joven, se encontraba parada en el trono de su padre, del yo pasado de su padre, mirándolo.

-ahora que el rey no está, la reina es vulnerable. Dijo el príncipe Diamante por fin.

-así es hermano, si no pues poseerla, deberías acabarla. Dijo Zafiro con calma.

-yo lo he pensado igual. Dijo Rini, el mayor de los hermanos asintió.

-y así lo haremos, acabaremos con la reina. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, los 3 príncipes se dirigieron hacia el palacio de cristal, entraron y acabaron con la neo reina.

FIN SUEÑO DE LUNITA.

Lunita se agitó, dio un grito aterrador - ¡nooooooo!. Exclamó.

-señorita Tsukino. dijo el profesor.

-lo lamento señor Yagamura, pero debo volver a mi casa, no, no me encuentro bien. Dijo la ex niña un poco verde, sin esperar el permiso, recogió sus cosas y salió del colegio, Mina puso una excusa barata para seguirla.

-chicas, algo pasó con Lunita, necesito que se fuguen de sus clases. Las demás asintieron y cada quien, se escapó del colegio.

Lunita llegó al parque número 10, no lo pensó mas y alzó la llave.

¡guardián del tiempo!¡dame permiso y abre la puerta del tiempo!. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par, cuando lo que debía ocurrir, no se hizo presente, el cielo siguió igual de azul, pero delante de la niña, alguien apareció.

-no escaparás conejo, te encontré. Lunita dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¡tío Rub!¡no lo hagas!. Exclamó la niña.

-no se porqué me llamas tío Rub, tu y yo, no nos conocemos maldito conejo. Dijo el pelirrojo con desprecio.

\- ¡gesde luego que si!¡eres uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre!¡habrías sido mi padrino si no!. Los ojos de Rubeus se abrieron con estupefacción.

\- ¿tu padrino?¿por que no lo fui yo?. La niña lo miró.

-mamá me tenía prometida a otra persona. Explicó la ex niña –pero por tal motivo, eres mi tío favorto. Dijo, el rió.

-muy inteligente, tratar de ablandarme con estratagemas. La muchacha negó.

-no es una estratagema, es la verdad ¡tu chocolate favorito es el negro con licor y tienes una cicatriz en la rodilla derecha!¡que tiene forma de trueno partido!. El se quedó de piedra, inconscientemente, se puso la mano en la rodilla, temblabla un poco.

-aún así ¡no vas a salirte con la tuya conejo!. La ex niña gritó de horror.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. escuchó la voz de Serena, Lunita se tiró al suelo.

-sailor moon, no deberías estar aquí. Dijo el.

-tu eres el que no debería estar aquí. Dijo Serena.

-soy el comandante de las 4 hermanas de la persecución: Rubeus, tu serás, mi prisionera y futura princesa y esa chica, será un cadáver. Serena alzó las manos.

\- ¡escudo lunar!. Invocó .

-o atacas o la proteges, no puedes hacer 2 cosas a la vez y menos, 1 contra 5 ¡ten esto!¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Rubeus al tiempo que las 4 hermanas de la persecución se hacían presentes.

-sailor moon, mejor dicho, Serena Tsukino, es un placer volver a verte, yo soy Karmesite Morgenstar. Dijo la aludida.

-para mi igual, Vergerite Morgenstar. Dijo la muchacha con sonrisa petulante.

-soy Calaverite Morgenstar y acabaré con tu equipo. Dijo la pelimarrón jactanciosa.

-yo soy Vetsite Morgenstar y seré junto a mis hermanas y mi comandante, la vencedora de esto ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó directo a la muchacha que se encontraba entre el escudo de la otra adolescente.

\- ¡noooooo!. Gritó Lunita, su marca negra brilló, haciéndose visible, de repente, una esfera negra envolvió a las Serenas.

\- ¡escudo de la máscara!. Exclamó Darien apareciendo.

\- ¿quien eres tu?. preguntó Rubeus.

-yo soy la mano derecha de sailor moon, tuxido mask. Dijo Darien.

\- ¡sailor mercury!. Exclamó Amy llegando.

\- ¡sailor mars!. Exclamó Rey apareciendo.

\- ¡sailor júpiter!. exclamó Lita apareciendo como las demás.

\- ¡sailor venus!. Exclamó Mina apareciendo, los 10 guerreros, de forma incosnciente, hicieron una línea, quedando frente a frente de la siguiente forma: Darien contra Rubeus, Amy contra Vergerite, Rey contra Karmesite, Lita contra Vetsite, Mina contra Calaverite; todos se miraron y se lanzaron unos por otros, tras Rubeus haber hecho un rayo negro, que generó un cráter cerca de donde Lunita y Serena se encontraban, la mayor, deshizo el campo de energía y arrastró a la mas pequeña, que ya tenía su tamaño hacia un lugar seguro escudándola con su cuerpo.

\- ¡ríndete!. Exclamó Vergerite.

\- ¡nunca!¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. exclamó Amy lanzándolas de manera certera.

\- ¡no tienes que hacer sailor mercury!¡tornado obscuro!. Lanzó Vergerite.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy a su vez, inmediatamente, comenzaron una lucha potente de artes marciales.

-sailor mars, mas te vale que te des por vencida ¡fuego obscuro!. Lanzó Karmesite.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!. Lanzó Rey.

\- ¡llama obscura!. Lanzó Karmesite de forma directa, Rey saltó.

\- ¡bola de fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó hacia la muchacha, arrastrándola por el suelo.

\- ¡alo de fuego obscuro!. Lanzó Karmesite de manera certera, Rey fue arrastrada hacia un árbol que se encendió de fuego negro.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey hacia la peli azul obscuro, la cual, fue quemada.

\- ¡me las vas a pagar!. Exclamó Karmesite enojada - ¡si puedes hacerlo!. Exclamó Rey, lanzándose por ella, en una batalla de artes marciales.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita hacia Vetsite, la cual, usó los árboles cercanos para impulsarse, encendiéndolos en llamas.

\- ¡tornado del trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia Lita,,que no pudo esquivar.

¡déjame mostrarte como se hace!¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó hacia la peli verde, dándole de lleno, Vetsite rodó por el suelo.

-me las pagarás ¡centella obscura!. Esta vez, fue el turno de Lita de rodar un largo trecho, pero, no perdió tiempo en incorporarse y lanzarse por ella, Mina y Calaverite,se miraron una a la otra.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó hacia la pelimarrón que saltó.

-muy lenta chiquilla, déjame mostrarte como se hace ¡caída de la noche!. Lanzó hacia Mina, la rubia del lazo rojo, miró como todo se obscurecía como si fuera plena noche y a continuación, las estrellas le caían encima, haciéndole mucho daño.

-cad, cadena,cadena ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha haciéndole un daño atroz, Calaverite se puso de pie.

\- ¡las vas a pagar!¡centella obscura!. Lanzó hacia Mina, la cual saltó.

\- ¡tiara de venus!¡acción!. lanzó hacia la muchacha, pero esta,la detuvo con su látigo, Mina miró su tiara, como dejaba de dar vueltas y quedaba en el suelo.

\- ¡acción!. Llamó una vez mas haciéndola volver a la vida y esta vez,si encajar el golpe.

\- ¡apertura de la tumba!. Lanzó Calaverite, Mina gritó al sentirse en el vacío del tamaño de un ataúd, lanzó su caadna a un árbol, Calaverite reía.

-estás perdida, nadie va a salvarte. Dijo.

-ya lo hago yo. Dijo Mina haciendo que la cadena, se transformara en una telaraña que lastimó a Calaverite.

\- ¡rayo de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien hacia Rubeus, pero este casi, casi que lo esquivó con pereza.

-Ten esto, niño bonito ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia Darien que saltó.

\- ¡tornado de rosas de la máscara!. Lanzó hacia Rubeus que esquivó casi que con pereza.

\- ¿centella obscura!. Lanzó dándole de lleno.

\- ¡látigo de rosas de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien.

\- ¡reloj de sombras!. Lanzó Rubeus hacia el chico, que quedó transformado en las manecillas del reloj.

-estás perdido, esto irá drenando tu vida poco a poco. Dijo Rubeus de forma triunfal.

\- ¡pozo de las sombras!. Lanzó Vergerite hacia Amy, la cual, gritó al caer al interior, la peli azul se asomó.

-espero lo disfrutes, prepárate a hacer bum. Dijo divertida.

\- ¡arrastre de las sombras!. Lanzó Karmesite hacia Reu, la cual, miró aterrorizada, como del suelo, comenzaban a emerger sombras que con sus tentáculos, la arrastraban hacia un abismo violeta.

\- ¡congelamiento nocturno!. Lanzó Calaverite hacia Mina, la sailor jadeó y vio, como sus poderes quedaban suspendidos y comenzaban a hacerse corpóreos.

-vas a explotar, bañada con tu propio poder. Dijo la pelimarrón triunfal, mientras Mina se congelaba mas y mas, y sus poderes se hacían mas y mas sólidos.

\- ¡no chicas no!. Exclamaba Serena horrorizada mirado la derrota de sus guerreros.

Ríndete sailor moon ¡tus guerreros no son suficientes para nosotros!. Exclamó Rubeus.

-entrégate y quizás los volvamos esclavos para perdonarles la vida. Serena lloraba impotente, igual que Lunita, dejarla sola,era exponerla a una posible captura y ella, no estaba para eso.

\- ¡explosión obscura!. Lanzó Vetsite hacia Lita, la cual, gritó de dolor, quedando completamente inconsciente, las risas de los 5 aterrorizaron a madre e hija de un modo, que nada antes lo había hecho.

Phanton suspiró, miró a las chicas, que desde que el había dado la óren, habían quedado transformadas, esperando en la sala de la casa.

-bueno, parece que habrá un segundo roun. Dijo.

-el nuestro. Dijo Háruka.

-andando, cada momento que la dejamos sola, es vulnerable al enemigo. Dijo Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna asintieron, Phanton sonrió y los 5 desaparecieron.

-eserpa maldito chiquillo. Dijo Phanton con voz de trueno, y los 5 guerreros de la persecución, temblaron de miedo, al ver el fuego azul de esa mirada.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Estoy muy, pero muy contenta con como quedó este capi, espero les guste igual, a punto de decir a Rubeus y su kombo ¡ya verán lo que tengo preparado!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!bye bye

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, lucho para cambiar el prota masculino.

La batalla de los 10 guerreros, revancha.

Phanton miró a Rubeus, Serena y Lunita casi respiraron de alivio ¡estaban salvadas! Las 4 sailors que se alineaban detrás de el, tomaron cada una a una de las hermanas de la persecución.

¿sorprendida por haber podido acabar con sailor mars? Yo no seré tan fácil. dijo Hotaru apuntando su alabarda.

-ya lo veremos ¡tempestad obscura!. Lanzó Karmesite.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia la nemesiana, que no pudo esquivar.

\- ¡tiara de Saturno!¡acción!. lanzó la sailor nuevamente.

¡espejo obscuro!. Lanzó Karmesite hacia Hotaru, la tiara chocó y regresó hacia la niña, impactándola de lleno.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó Lunita.

-eso apenas ha sido un razguño, estoy bien. Dijo Hotaru con calma, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a su pelea.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Karmesite hacia Hotaru.

¡escudo de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru para frenar el trueno, lo que fue imposible, este pasó de laro lastimándola.

-parece que vas a ser tan débil como sailor mars. Dijo Karmesite, Hotaru rió.

-no cuentes los pollos antes de nacer Karmesite. aconsejó con sabiduría, la peli azul obscuro, se desprendió los aretes.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó Lunita - ¡cuidado!. Exclamó Serena al ver la espada, que se había armado de estos, con una leve aplicación del poder de la peli azul, Hotaru sonrió.

-vamos a ver ¿Qué tal le va a tu alabarda estelar contra mi espada de cristal?. Preguntó Karmesite, Hotaru sonrió.

-estoy de acuerdo, veamos ¿Cuál es la mejor?. Le preguntó mientras se lanzaba con la alabarda en la mano.

Háruka y Calaverite se miraban, la rubia rió.

-parece que te fue demasiado fácil acabar con sailor venus. Dijo con zorna.

-fue un enemigo débil. Dijo Calaverite, Háruka sonrió mas si era posible.

-yo no lo seré ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó hacia Calaverite dándole de lleno, la aludida se puso de pie, contra la expectativa de Serena, el daño no había sido suficiente.

\- ¡te detendré sin mover un músculo!. Exclamó la pelimarrón, conjurando una brisa nemesiana, ultra potente, que detuvo los movimientos de sailor uranus.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No puedo mover mi cuerpo. Dijo Háruka.

-estás paralizada y totalmente a mi merced, ha llegado tu fin. Háruka fue elevada por los cielos, y golpeada contra el suelo en infinidad de oportunidades.

\- ¡no!¡no!¡sailor uranus!¡noooo!. exclamaban a coro Lunita y Serena, la rubia, dando una vuelta, logró desprender su tiara.

\- ¡tiara de urano!¡acción!. lanzó hacia la brisa, deshaciéndola, Calaverite abrió mucho los ojos, no lo podía creer, esa niña, había logrado romper, una de sus mejores técnicas de ataque y defensa.

-esto no será así ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la sailor.

\- ¡acción!. Conjuró ella para llamar la tiara y que atacara una vez mas a la nemesiana.

\- ¡tornado de urano!. Lanzó hacia Calaverite, haciéndola rodar por el suelo.

\- ¿Quién traga tierra ahora?. Preguntó Háruka con ironía.

-no es todo lo que sabrás de mi ¡centella obscura!. El poder impactó a Háruka, la cual, rió.

\- ¡esto no es nada para mi!¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzóhacia Calaverite.

-así me gusta ¡voy a matarte lentamente!. Exclamó la pelimarrón lanzando rayos sencillos hacia la sailor, que los contestó de igual modo.

Michiru, miraba a Vergerite, que como un símbolo de desprecio, se había desecho su hermosa trenza y se retrenzaba el cabello, aparentemente sin darle importancia a la chica que la miraba.

-esto no puede ser tan fácil. Dijo Michiru dando un paso, sintió una corriente de viento.

-sabía que no lo era. Vergerite se terminó de trenzar el cabello.

-mis disculpas, pero era necesario que lo hiciera. Dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-después de todo, cuando se hable de esta batalla, se hagan los cuadros y demás, debo verme bien y no despeinada. Michiru sonrió.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó hacia Vergerite.

\- ¡lianas obscuras!. Lanzó hacia Michiru, la cual, esquivó por muy poco.

\- ¡tiara de Neptuno!¡acción!. lanzó hacia Vergerite, la tiara la lastimó.

\- ¡esto no me derrotará!¡enredaderas eléctricas!. Lanzó hacia Michiru, la atrapó y comenzó a darle descargas, Michiru gritaba y gritaba.

\- ¡acción!. Lanzó hacia las lianas con dificultad pero acabando con estas, Vergerite rió.

-nada ma. Dijo –pero sigamos jugando. Michiru sonrió.

-no hemos hecho mas que empezar. Dijo lanzándose por ella, para lograr una de las mejores peleas de la vida.

Vetsite y Setsuna se miraban, midiendo sus fuerzas, las 2 se prestaron a la batalla, comenzando con puños y patadas, utilizando karate y tai kuan do, las 2 eran rivales formidables y estaban bastante emparejadas.

-voy a acabar contigo. Dijo Vetsite.

-no creo que puedas, grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna hacia Vetsite, ella sacó el ojo hipnnótico y comenzó a drenar el poder de Setsuna, la sailor jadeó.

-oh no, he perdido mi poder. Dijo debilitada, Vetsite rió.

\- ¡no eres nada!¡soy mas fuerte que tu!¡no vas a poder derrotarme!. Exclamaba Vetsite triunfante, Setsuna por su parte, estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando Serena, quiso levantarse a ayudar, Lunita la frenó.

-espera, no lo hagas. Dijo.

-Setsuna está en pelogro. Dijo Serena.

-ya lo se, déjame a mi. Dijo Lunita, rebotó la pelota.

\- ¡luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. ordenó, se transformó en una pistola laser, la niña apuntó al ojo hipnótico, dando el rayo verde de lleno a Vetsite, la cual gritó y cayó, sangraba por la frente, Setsuna se levantó.

-pequeña dama. Dijo, Lunita sonrió.

-ha lo tuyo. Dijo, en ese momento, el Gran Sabio apareció delante de las que estaban protegidas.

-dame a la niña sailor moon y tu muerte no será tan violetan. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

\- ¡nunca!¡tendrás que matarme!. Exclamó Serena.

-no lo pidas demasiado sailor moon. Dijo el adivino riendo, Serena se levantó.

\- ¡escudo lunar!. Lanzó Serena hacia Lunita.

-vamos adivino ¡enfréntame de tu a tu!. Exclamó la muchacha lanzando rayos rosados hacia el Gran Sabio, el cual, comenzó la pelea con ella de manera brutal.

Phanton y Rubeus, estaban midiéndose en un mano a mano fuerte, cada uno era fiero, buscando el punto de quiebre en el otro, la pelea era formidable, para los 2, estaban haciendo el duelo de titanes y nadie sabía quien iba a ganar.

-respeta a tus mayores chiquillo. Dijo Phanton.

-bueno anciano, deberías morir de una vez por todas. Dijo Rubeus de forma altanera, Phanton rió.

-no vas a acabar conmigo ¡manos del otro mundo!. Las manos atraparon a Rubeus, el cual, intentó soltarse de forma desesperada, Phanton sonrió mientras las manos,se iban haciendo mas y mas sólidas.

\- ¡boom!. Exclamó, Rubeus jadeó, estaba lastimado, pero no, gravemente herido.

\- ¡tornado de pesadillas! Lanzó Rubeus hacia Phanton, el cual, solo estuvo un poco lastimado.

-chiquillo, debes aprender a tener mejor técnica ¡caída de la noche!. Lanzó Phanton, Rubeus miró como el día, se convertía en la noche que le caía con todo y estrellas,, lo lastimó bastante.

-no vas a ganarme. Dijo Rubeus enohjado, se lanzó hacia Phanton, el cual, lo recibió para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, los 2, se daban con verdadero gusto.

\- ¡ lágrima negra!. Lanzó Phanton hacia Rubeus, dándole de lleno, haciéndole mucho daño.

-maldito viejo, vas a morir. Dijo el pelirrojo, el peli morado rió de una manera arrogante.

\- ¡no lo creo!¡inténta hacer algo chiquillo! Retó divertido.

\- ¡espiral obscura!. lanzó Rubeus hacia Phanton, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo, Phanton se levantó, había sangrado por su vieja cicatriz, Ruveus sonrió.

-nada mal ¿verdad?. Preguntó con zorna, Phanton se limpió con meticulosidad.

-bastante neardental, pero viniendo de tu rendimiento actual, pues, bien, parece que el fantasma, solo es capaz de enseñar a pelear con deslealtad, no tienes técnica ni elegancia. Rubeus apretó los puños.

\- ¡como te atreves!¡me las vas a pagar!¡reloj de sombras!. Lanzó hacia Phanton.

\- ¡espejo obscuro!. Lanzó Phanton, el reloj de sombras se reflejó en el espeo y fue derecho a su emisor, para convertirlo a el, en las agujas del reloj.

\- ¡fuego obscuro!. Lanzó Rubeus para soltarse, cosa que loró con un poco de dificultad, Phanton sonrió, se engancharon una vez mas, en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

-no está mal chiquillo ¡enredaderas obscuras!. Rubeus jadeó y gritó al ser atrapado por las enredaderas y comenzar a ser constreñido, Phanton sonrió.

-ha llegado tu fin. Dijo –no, no estés, ta, tan seg, seguro anciano ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Rubeus impactando de lleno, Phanton rió.

-de verdad, eres muy divertido, pero esto, no va a acabar conmigo. Dijo sin mas, Rubeus lo miraba anonadado.

-eres un monstro. Dijo –ah, no has visto nada. Dijo Phanton con una risa malvada que helaba los huesos a cualquiera.

\- ¡amanecer de la obscuridad!. Lanzó Phanton hacia Rubeus, el cielo azul, repentinamente adquirió tonos morados, lilas, violetas y rosados,se desplegó un sol negro, que bañó todo de una hermosa luz negra, Rubeus fue dañado infinitamente por este sol de energía, Phanton, se sentía complacido, de demostrar que era el mejor guerrero nemesiano y sobretodo, que era absolutamente incorruptible.

\- ¡es tu fin anciano!¡dagas obscuras!. Lanzó Rubeus hacia Phanton, el cual, saltó para esquibarlas, se sacó la daga de la bota.

-se acabó. Dijo Phanton lanzándole la daga a Rubeus, la cual, le dio en el estómago haciéndolo jadear de dolor, alguien se dio la vuelta, al escuchar el sonido de los labios del pelirrojo.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó Karmesite dejando a Hotaru, corrió hacia el.

-Rub, Rubeus. Exclamó la peli azul obscuro, el la miró.

-Kar. Dijo, ella lo besó y tras abrazarlo,desaparecieron juntos.

Karmesite, unos instantes antes, se hallaba peleando rudamente contra Hotaru, de una manera encarnizada, las 2 se lanzaban golpes, con espada y alabarda respectivamente.

-no puedes ganar. Karmesite, tus pasos es´tán guiados por la obscuridad. Dijo Hotaru.

-eso no tiene nada que ver. Dijo Karmesite.

-ya verás que te ganaré. Afirmó convencida, Hotaru sonrió.

-vamos a verlo. Dijo sin mas, siguió atacando con la alabarda, Karmesite la pateó en un momento determinado.

\- ¡explosión ovscura!. Lanzó Karmesite hacia Hotaru.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó hacia Karmesite, la cual saltó para esquivar, pero en ese momento lo escuchó, un jadeo, un horrible jadeo que le heló el corazón.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó dejando a la sailor entendiéndose, Hotaru llamó su alabarda, Phanton la miró.

-me parece que esto, ya está decidido. dijo el mayor, la pequeña asintió.

-la daga, fue algo brillante. Dijo, Phanton sonrió.

-como todo lo que hago querida. Dijo jactándose, Hotaru dejó escapar una risita.

\- ¿Cómo todo?. Preguntó con malicia,el asintió.

-como todo. Dijo acercándose a Darien, que en ese momento, despertaba.

\- ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Phanton, Darien asintió.

-muchas gracias por v… comenzó, pero Phanton lo calló de inmediato.

-escucha bien gusano: no creas que vinimos por ti, lo hicimos por hermosa y la pequeñita, que nos necesitaban, tu no eres mas que una sabandija a la que ayudamos por efecto co lateral de que Black Lady te ama, nada mas. Darien lo miró enojado.

\- ¿Por qué me he ganado tu desprecio?. Le preguntó al peli morado que ya se alejaba a esperar al resto de su equipo.

-porque los imbéciles, soquetes, que creen de una vez,que por tener una marca negra ya es maligno, que por el hecho de estar emparentado con el enemigo, es parte de el, no merecen mi respeto. Darien se quedó boquiabierto.

-lo peor, es que la chica que te gusta,de la que estás enamorado, tiene esta misma Phanton con media sonrisa mientras se señalaba la frente, le dio la espalda y se alejó a un árbol a esperar a las demás, en el cual, ya se encontraba Hotaru esperando pacientemente, con una sonrisa ganadora.

Vergerite, que peleaba con Michiru, se detuvo de pronto, la peli azul alzó las cejas extrañada, mirando a la otra, que dio un paso hacia atrás.

¿ya tan rápido vas a rendirte?. Preguntó Michiru, Vergerite miró a Phanton al lado de Darien.

-ya nos veremos. Dijo desapareciendo.

\- ¡espera!. Exclamó Michiru, cuando vio, lo que ella había visto, Phanton se alejaba hacia un árbol, Michiru le dio alcance.

¿donde está Rubeus? No creo que te haya dado tiempo de esconder el cadáver. Phanton rió.

-efectivamente, no me dio tiempo. Dijo con calma, Michiru lo detalló.

\- ¿tu daga?. Le preguntó, Phanton sonrió con malicia.

-muerto el rey, se acaba el ajedrez. Dijo, Michiru lo miró intrigada.

\- ¿morirá?. Preguntó, Phanton se encogió de hombros.

-no lo se. Dijo por fin –todo depende si logran detectar el veneno a tiempo. Añadió, la sailor asintió.

¿Quién podría hacerlo?. Le preguntó, Phanton meneó la cabeza.

-mi ahijado, solía saber que veneno usaba, Zafiro y Black Lady, podrían deducirlo si se aplican, ellos 3 fundamentalmente. Dijo Phanton.

-tienen 24 horas para hacerlo ¿no?. Preguntó Michiru.

-así es. Dijo Phanton con calma, mirando las peleas, Hotaru, ya se hallaba donde Michiru y Phanton se encontraban, escuchando con suma atención.

Setsuna y Vetsite. Seguían en la pelea, cuando la peli verde, se separó de la otra peli verde.

-Rubeus ha sido herido. Dijo Vetsite.

-lamentablemente, esto ya decide los combates, ya nos veremos. Dijo desapareciendo, Setsuna sonrió.

-victoria bien lograda. Dijo mientras veía a Darien ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar con lentitud hacia las sailors.

-parece un alma en pena con tanta lentitud. Dijo la muchacha, meneó la cabeza y fue hacia el árbol, donde ya se hallaban Michiru, Hotaru y Phanton, terminó de escuchar la conversación.

-me parece que las 4 hermanas de la persecución, están a punto de concluir su misión. Dijo la sailor del tiempo, las sailors del mar y de la destrucción alzaron las cejas.

-confíen en mi. Dijo Setsuna, Phanton sonrió.

-si tu lo dices, así será, solo hay que tener paciencia. Dijo Phanton, viendo como Amy y Rey habían despertado y seguían a Darien al otro lado del campo de batalla improvisado.

Háruka y Calaverite, seguían en su combate físico, golpes iban, golpes venían, Háruka había invocado una espada y Calaverite utilizaba su látigo, cuando la pelimarrón se separó de la rubia.

-ya nos veremos. Dijo sin mas, Háruka miró a Phanton y compañía.

\- ¿Cuánto se tardó para lanzar la daga?. Preguntó.

-casi hora y media. Dijo Michiru, Háruka asintió, se acercó a los demás.

-espero la princes estéa bien. Dijo mirando hacia la pelea de Serena y el adivino.

Serena y el adivino, seguían peleando,cuando el se alejó de ella.

-fue entretenido sailor moon, ya nos veremos. Dijo, la rubia lo miró.

-nos veremos. Dijo, se acercó al escudo y lo deshizo.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamó Lunita aferrándose a su cintura, Serena la revisó de piernas para abajo y para arriba, Serena la cargó de caballito haciendo que la ahora adolescente, diera un chillido, cuando llegaron ante las sailors, la rubia mayor, la bajó.

-Lunita, me alegro que estés bien. Dijo la rubia, se acercó a las otras 4 sailors que la miraban divertidas y curiosas.

-muchas gracias por venir. Dijo la princesa mirando a Phanton.

-estamos para ayudar. Dijo el peli morado sonriendo.

-gracias Phanton. Dijo Lunita, el se acercó a las rubias y las abrazó.

-un estupendo placer pequeñita, hermosa. Dijo, Darien se acercó con las otras 4 sailors.

-todo en orden. Dijo Amy.

-muchas gracias por rescatarnos. Dijo Rey.

-somos un equipo. Se limitó a decir Háruka encogiéndose de hombros.

-se los agradecemos mucho. Dijeron Lita y Mina.

-traten de no ponerse en demasiado riesgo. Dijo Michiru, las 5 asintieron, los 5 repitieron el gesto y desaparecieron.

-tengo sueño. Dijo Lunita.

-vamos a casa. Dijeron Darien y las chicas, aliviados por el triunfo de las otras 4 sailors y su general.

Las 4 hermanas de la persecusión, se hallaban en el dormitorio de Rubeus, este, estaba muy pálido y con mucha fiebre.

-tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo Vergerite impotente.

-esta maldita daga. Dijo Karmesite –está envenenada y no se con que. Añadió la peli azul obscuro frustrada

-alguien debe saberlo. Dijo Calaverite.

\- ¿Dónde está el Gran Sabio?. Preguntó Vetsite.

-no lo se. Dijo Vergerite.

-acá no ha vuelto. dijo Calaverite, Rubeus abrió la boca.

-Kar…me…si…te…Kar…me…si…te… la peli azul obscuro, se desesperó un poco mas.

\- ¡se muere!¡Rubeus se muere!. Vergerite, no perdió mas tiempo, tomó la daga, corrió hacia los espejos y se fue al futuro,al aparecer en el palacio negro, corrió por los pasillos hacia el trono, en el cual, los hermanos discutían.

-siento interrumpir. Dijo la peli azul, los 3 príncipes la miraron.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante.

-es Rubeus, Phanton le lanzó esta daga y no sabemos que tiene. Dijo Vergerite, Zafiro se acercó a ella y le tomó la daga.

-ven conmigo. Dijo, la peli azul asintió y lo siguió, llegaron a un laboratorio donde Zafiro, sin mucha dilación, introdujo la daga en una solución, la cual, hizo brillar la misma, Zafiro frunció el ceño.

-es una argent civilis. Dijo Zafiro al tiempo que la computadora mostraba la imagen de la flor morada medianoche con bordes plateados.

\- muchas gracias príncipe,voy por ella. dijo Vergerite desaparciendo con el corazón en un puño.

-estamos para ayudar. Dijo Zafiro al viento, suspiró.

-mejor es ir a decirle a mi hermano lo que pasó, no le gustará. Dijo Zafiro encaminándose hacia el trono.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Ya se, no tengo perdón de dios, pero cuando se acaban los megas, a todas nos dejan en la estacada, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

En mi humilde opinión, me parece que esto quedó mucho mejor que en la saga original, porque aunque Rubeus sea odioso y todo, esa exageración de despreciar a las hermanas y botarlas tan alegremente como si fueran sacos viejos o rotos, no contrasta con el amor que luego se vio entre las mismas hermanas o entre Vetsite y Zafiro (el cual ignoraré olímpicamente) o el que se vio entre los hermanos, así que: eso me lo paso por el arco del triunfo, en fin, espero que les guste.

Todos los artefactos nemesianos, a los cuales hago alusión, son de mi propia cosecha, si los van a usar, avisen, lo cual incluye todas las teorías dadas al adivino, como especie de planeta propio.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero hacer la mejor temporada de la r que se me ocurre.

Boutique del horror.

En el trono, se hallaban los príncipes junto al Gran Sabio, escuchando las novedades traídas, el príncipe Diamante, golpeó el apoyabrazos en frustración.

-no lo puedo creer, las vencieron a ellas, pero el equipo de reserva les dio una paliza. dijo el mayor de los herederos.

-así es. Dijo Black Lady con calma.

-tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo Zafiro.

\- ¡no quiero mas errores!¡Esmeralda!. exclamó el príncipe.

\- ¿si mi príncipe?. Preguntó la peli verde, deseosa de complacerlo.

-procura que las sailors scouts sean aniquiladas, los 2 equipos, tráeme a sailor moon y si osas desobedecer esta oren, acabaré contigo ¡no quiero mas errores!. Exclamó el príncipe.

-no los habrá mi príncipe, lo prometo. Dijo la peli verde desapareciendo, Rini suspiró.

-no creo que esto sea buena idea hermano. Dijo.

\- ¿de que hablas Rini?. Preguntó Diamante.

-Esmeralda es implacable, está llena de odio y quiere demostrarte a todas luces, que es la mujer que debe estar a tu lado, no es buena combinación para una comandante que necesitas fría y equilibrada. Zafiro asintió.

-estoy de acuerdo con Rini hermano. Diamate suspiró.

-demasiado tarde, ya la envié ll cometido. Dijo.

-podría ir… comenzó Rini, pero el mayor la calló con un gesto.

-te necesito aquí, sailor némesis sigue dando batalla junto al caballero de mercurio, los últimos baluartes de la resistencia, ella y su equipo. Los 2 menores asintieron.

-denle un voto de confianza a Esmeralda, lo hará bien. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, pese al gesto preocupado de los 2 menores.

Vergerite llegó a un bosque en Némesis y como una loca, comenzó a buscar la flor, finalmente, en un promontorio la vio, una flor morada medianoche, con un hilo de plata en la circunferencia de sus pétalos, tomó 2, todo por si acaso y desapareció al pasado, donde sus hermanas, seguían bregando con la fiebre de Rubeus y las combulsiones que no cesaban.

¡la tengo!. Exclamó la peli azul, la peli verde la miró.

-bien hecho hermana. Dijo con calma.

-ahora, hay que hervirla y dársela de tomar. Añadió llevándose la flor, Vergerite estaba contenta.

-muchas gracias Verg. Dijo Karmesite, se abrazaron las 2.

-para eso están las hermanas. dijo Vergerite con calma.

Gracias muchas gracias, yo… dijo Kaermesite, cuando escucharo una risa, los espejos brillaron de verde y la figura de Esmeralda se dejó ver.

-así que: acá están lasperdedoras. Dijo, las 2 mujeres la miraron de forma altiva.

-se dejaron vencer por un atado de niñas. Dijo.

-niñas guiadas por una joven que nos puso bastantes problemas y un zorro viejo. Dijo Vergerite.

-da igual como haya sido. Dijo Esmeralda en tono cortante.

-el príncipe Diamante está furioso y me dijo claramente que quería resultados. Dijo la peli verde.

-nuestro jefe es el príncipe y luego Rubeus, no tu. Dijo Karmesite, Esmeralda rió con su estridente risa.

-para tu mala suerte, yo soy la jefa interina, así que: deberán rendirme obediencia. Vergerite se reveló.

-no porque queramos bruja. Dijo con suma molestia, pero agachando la cabeza a su pesar, reconociendo así, el poder de la recén llegada.

-encárguense de Rub, cuando lo hayan hecho, nos reuniremos en la sala de mando. Dijo dándose la vuelta con elegancia y un meneo de caderas, sus tacones resonaron por el suelo, mientras ella se alejaba agitando su cabello.

-esto no me gusta. Dijo Karmesite, Vergerite asintió.

-a mi tampoco hermana. Vetsite llegó.

-ya tengo la poción. Las 2 asintieron y la siguieron.

Una vez administrada esta y asegurarse, de que Rubeus solo estaba en coma, las 4 hermanas de la persecución se presentaron en la sala de mando, dondde, ya Esmeralda se hallaba sentada en la cabecera

-después de los múltiples fallos que han tenido guerreros de la persecusión, el príncipe Diamante me ha enviado a tomar las riendas de su lamentable empresa. Las 4 muchachas, apretaron los puños, en señal de indignación.

-no eres quien para hacerlo. Dijo Calaverite.

-en eso te equivocas gusano, soy la gran Esmeralda y con el poder dado por el príncipe, puedo hacer todo esto y mas. Dijo la peli verde, las muchachas, la miraban con odio puro.

-la familia de la luna negra, no puede permitirse tales escorias. Dijo Esmeralda.

\- ¡como te atreves!. Exclamó Vergerite enojada.

-para que vean, que lo que digo lo cumplo, tendremos nuevas normas: si pierden la pelea, no importa como sea, serán desterradas, para que el enemigo haga con ustedes, lo que mejor convenga a sus planes. Las 4 se pusieron pálidas.

\- ¡no puedes hacerlo!. Exclamó Karmesite, Esmeralda asintió.

-desde luego que puedo hacerlo y lo he hecho ¡ya está dicho!. Vetsite se puso de pie.- ¡no lo permitiré!¡el príncipe Diamante no va a desecharnos así como así!¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la peli verde mas claro, que se movió para esquivar.

\- ¡osas alzar tu mano contra el príncipe!¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Esmeralda.

\- ¡contra el príncipe no!¡contra ti si!¡relámpago obscuro!. Lanzó Vetsite hacia Esmeralda, la cual, cayó hacia atrás.

-zorra ¡no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ser la mano derecha del príncipe Diamante!¡siempre irás de última!¡después de Zafiro!¡después de Black Lady!¡después de nosotras!. Exclamó la peli verde.

\- ¡caída de la noche!. Lanzó Esmeralda hacia Vetsite, pero esta, esquivó.

\- ¡lágrima negra!. Lanzó Vetsite hacia Esmeralda.

\- ¡lágrima negra!. Lanzó Esmeralda, los 2 poderes chocaron, pero el de la recién llegada, fue mas fuerte.

-basura, debilitada por el rencor ¡yo estoy mas allá de eso!. Exclamó la peli verde claro triunfal.

-claro que si, mas allá del rencor, eso seguro ¿tanto mas que quisiste matar a sailor moon? Contravimieno las órdenes del príncipe. Dijo Vetsite, Esmeralda se molestó.

\- ¡línea obscura!. Lanzó hacia Vetsite dejándola en el suelo, le puso el pie sobr la cabeza.

-no te mataré, porque te necesito, pero no creas, que soportaré una intromisión ee tu parte, Karmesite. Ordenó la peli verde, la peli azul se puso de pie como un resorte.

-encárgate de las sailors scouts y no me falles. Karmesite asintió y desapareció, Esmeralda bajó el pie de la cabeza de Vetsite y se dio la vuelta.

-mas vale que sepan comportarse, escórias. Dijo alejándose de la mesa de reuniones, Vergerite y Calaverite, ayudaron a poner de pie a su hermana.

-esto no me gusta. Dijo Calaverite, Vergerite asintió concordando con su hermana.

-a mi tampoco. Dijo, Vetsite escupió un poco de sangre.

-puede que este sea el fin de toas, a manos de sailor moon. Dijo mientras se alejaba con sus hermanas.

Serena y Lunita, se habían ido de paseo, ahora, todos creían que Lunita, era la hermana gemela de Serena y para diferenciarlas, resolvieron que invirtieran los 2 nombres de la pequeña, por lo que, ella se terminó llamando, Alejandra Serena, las 2, habían salido a un día madre e hija, las 2 en el centro comercial, cuando vieron, una nueva tienda.

-no es por nada, pero parece que sacaron el closet de Morticia Addams al sol. Dijo Lunita.

-si, pero su estilo es lindo dentro de lo gótico, lo que pasa es que al negro, lo han satanizado. Dijo Serena, la joven asintió.

-eso es verdad, así se viste mi tía Rini y ella siempre se ve de impacto. Dijo la ex niña.

\- por que no entramos solo a curiosear?. Preguntó Serena, Lunita asintió.

-pues, andando. Dijo con suma calma, Serena asintió y la siguió, entraron y se probaron ropa y ropa, la verdad, salieron bastante contentas, Karmesite las miraba desde detrás de los probadores.

-pues, esta noche, se acab todo. Dijo con suma calma y un poco de molestia, las demás sailors fueron al centro comercial.

-amo el estilo gótico. Dijo Mina.

-es hermoso. Dijo Rey, Amy asintió.

-todo depende de la concepción que se tenga sobre el negro. Dijo, Lita asintió.

-vamos chicas, seguro encontramos algo hermoso para halloween. Dijo divertida, las demás asintieron y se fueron al interior de la tienda.

En la noche, Serena estaba durmiendo cuando la puerta de su closet se abrió, el vestido, la camisa y el pantalón, como guiados por una fuerza invisible, se dirigieron hacia la muchacha, Luna que dormía, se percató del hecho.

¡miau!¡Serena!¡despierta!. exclamó, pero la rubia, seguía en el quinto sueño.

-Diamante…zzzzz….mi príncipe…decía, la gata la aruñó.

\- ¡haaaayyyy Luna!¡que!¡oh dios mío!. Exclamó al ver la ropa, Serena no perdió tiempo, tomó el broche y bajó por la escalera, Lunita la siguió gracias a que su Luna pelota la despertó.

\- ¡esas son las prendas de la tiena gótica!. Exclamó la niña.

-allí están las hermanas de la persecución. Dijo Serena, Lunita asintió y siguieron camino, perseguidas por la ropa incansable.

Cuando llegaron ellas, mas las otras miembros de su equipo, vieron a las chicas, que llevaban las prendas puestas, transformadas en criaturas de terror.

-hay, así que lo de las zonas vampiro, zombi, demonio, banshee y espectro, no eran puro modismo. Dijo Mina.

-menos mal que no nos la colocamos. Dijo Lita.

-quieres decir: que no la llevábamos al tiempo de activarse el hechizo. Dijo Rey, Amy asintió.

-mejor, mejor. Dijo Rey.

\- ¡aros de fueo de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó hacia el droido, el cual, se había constituido en un fantasma, cubierto por partes de esas colecciones.

-no hay que dejarlo escapar ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena.

-es verdad ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy, Darien había aparecido para ayudar a las chicas, peleaba con Karmesite, la cual, parecía afanarse en la pelea de forma encarnizada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Karmesite? Parece que fueras a hacer un acto suicida. Dijo el.

-no te importa enmascarado. dijo ella.

-yo ya no tengo nada que perder. Añadió atacándolo con su fuerza mas fiera, dejándolo inconsciente y sangrando.

\- ¡tío Darien!. Exclamó Lunita.

\- ¡sácalo de aquí!. Exclamó Serena, la joven asintió y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

\- ¡métete con alguien de tu tamaño!¡dragón de fuego de marte!. Lanzó Rey, Karmesite esquivó.

\- ¡muere!¡fuego obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la sailor, que fue lastimada, pero se levantó con agilidad, las otras 4 atacaban al droido, por fin, el alo de colores se rompió.

\- ¡hazlo ahora Serena!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó la sailor hacia el droido volviéndolo polvo.

-la única manera. Dijo Karmesite tras haber pausado su pelea con Rey, para ver el final del droido.

-es que mate a tu amiga, para que me aniquiles. Le dijo a Serena mirándola fijamente.

\- ¡muereeee!¡enredaderas negras!. Lanzó la peli azul obscuro hacia Rey, la atrapó con estas y comenzó a asficciarla.

\- ¡detente!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡deténganme!¡mátenme!. exclamó Karmesite riendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Rey no podía respirar.

-si eso quieres. Dijo Lita despegando su tiara al igual que Mina.

-eso haremos ¡tiaras de trueno y amor!. Exclamaron a coro invocándolas, lastimando a Karmesite, que seguía asficciando a Rey.

\- ¡acaben conmigo!¡mátenme sailors scouts!. Exclamaba la muchacha fuera de si.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia la guerrera, lastimándola de lleno.

\- ¡alto!¡deténganse!. exclamó Serena.

\- ¿Qué pasa Serena?. Preguntó Lita.

\- ¡es el enemigo!¡no ves lo que le hace a Rey!. Exclamó Mina.

-lo veo, pero nos está provocando para que la matemos. Dijo la rubia con calma, desprendió su tiara.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia las enredaderas cortándolas, Rey se puso de pie tras toser.

-las vas a pagar. Dijo enojada, Serena dio un paso hacia adelante bloqueándola.

\- ¡escudo lunar!. Lanzó hacia sus 4 sailors, dejándolas encerradas, las guerreras,comenzaron a atacar el escudo de su amiga para poder soltarse.

-tu y yo sailor moon, mejor, mejor. Dijo Karmesite acercándose, Serena se acercó a ella, pero en lugar de atraparla o atacarla, le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-no nos quieres matar, solo quieres lograr que te matemos, me pregunto el porqué de eso. Dijo.

-ya no puedo volver a casa. Dijo la peli azul obscuro, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-no volveré a ver a mi querido Rubeus. Sollozó, Serena se tomó un atrevimiento y la abrazó, Karmesite se abrazó a ella, Lunita llegó.

-tía Karm, si mueres, efectivamente, no volverás a verlo. Dijo con calma, la mujer la miró.

\- ¿conejo?¿no es verdad que seas una hija clon de nuestro príncipe con la princesa de la luna?. Le preguntó, la niñanegó.

-no, como ya les he dicho hasta el cansancio, ustedes invadieron mi tiempo, guiados por el adivino, quien cambió todo al matar a Shekina y Kalona. La peli azul asintió.

-ya veo, hemos estado equivocados, después de todo, un cristal no se puede clonar. La joven asintió.

-así es, un cristal no se puede clonar. Karmesite reanudó el llanto.

-tanto mas da igual, no tengo un lugar. Dijo.

-en eso, estás equivocada. Dijo una voz masculina,que todas reconocieron, Phanton se acercaba con caminar lento y pausado, mirando a Karmesite.

-acá estoy hija, vivo aquí y no he dejado mi marca, pero si, nunca tuve los ojos cerrados al adivino. Ella asintió.

\- ¿Cómo hago para no tenerlos cerrados?. Preguntó.

-deja que alguno de los 2 cristales te purifique. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-entonces, lo haré, sailor moon. Pidió, Serena asintió en silencio y alzó el broche.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocó Karmesite, Lunita sonrió.

\- ¿Qué querías decir con purificar?. Preguntó Lunita, Phanton la señaló.

-mira su marca. Los ojos de la niña, se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-no, no brilla violeta, brilla plateado obscuro. Dijo.

\- ¿sabes por que?. Preguntó Phanton,Lunita negó.

-porque fue activada con odio. Dijo.

\- ¿eso de que le sirve?. Preguntó la niña.

-no dejaba recordar y en un momento dado, puede controlar. La joven casi se desmaya del horror.

\- ¿con?¿controlar?. preguntó.

-desde luego, controlar, recuerda que el es el representante del planeta y por lo tanto, puede clonar las marcas y los poderes, pero no serán naturales. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien tiene un poder creado y cuando es puro?. Preguntó la ex niña, el hombre sacó una piedra morada y un espejo negro, con marco dorado, con una luna invertida dorada.

-intenta usar esto. Le dijo, Lunita bufó.

\- ¿Quién no puede controlar una piedra hipnótica como esa darlel?. Preguntó, Phanton la lanzó hacia un rincón que estaba obscuro, Lunita vio a Vergerite, que tomaba la piedra y estaba tratando inútilmente de accionarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la joven se acercó a Phanton.

-mira, mírala por el espejo. Dijo, los ojos de la joven, se abrieron desmesuradamente, al ver el brillo plateado metal de la luna, miró la suya, miró la de Phanton, brillaban en violeta, que dejaban ver un aura negra a su alrededor, Lunita se quedó muda.

-puedes engañar al cristal darknes, pero no a las piedras, ellas provienen de lo natural, por lo tanto, son inmutables. Dijo mientras Karmesite y las chicas, se sorprendían al ver su misma ropa, la marca se borró en un plateado metal y reapareció nuevamente, con un hermoso violeta, la marca negra, brillando como pluma de cuervo, Lunita miró la de Vergerite, notó que era negro opaco, no reflejaba la luz, Phanton asintió sonriendo.

-bingo, ya te diste cuenta, de como detectar a un creado por maldad y a un puro. Dijo, la joven asintió.

\- ¿Cómo tu?. Preguntó.

-soy profesor de control mental, se hacer mi trabajo. Dijo, se acercó a la joven, que lo abrazó.

-lo siento tanto. Dijo Karmesite acurrucándose en su abrazo.

-ya querida, a todos nos puede pasar. Dijo Phanton con calma, miró a las sailors que le sonreían.

-bien hecho sailor moon, gracias por regresarme a una de mis chicas. Dijo el con calma, caminó hacia afuera con Karmesite, Serena deshizo el escudo, Lunita sonrió.

-vamos a casa chicas, yo les explico lo que pasó. Dijo, las 4 asintieron y se fueron a casa de Rey con un Darien a cuestas, como un saco de papas.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no estén pasando tanto frío, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Merida y Jamil, son de Tsukiimeprincess quien me las sedió para este fic, los actuales y los posteriores.

Y la idea de sus otras identidades es de las 2, poderes incluidos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un frabulloso REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos cosas asombrosas.

Concurso de belleza.

En la nave, Rubeus seguía en coma, el resto de las hermanas a su lado, Vergerite sostenía la piedra morada, tratando inútilmente de accionarla, pero era imposible, por mas que le daba, no lograba hacerlo, Calaverite suspiró.

-cuando Rubeus despierte, se le romperá el corazón. Dijo la pelimarrón.

-si es que despierta. Dijo Vetsite.

-seguro que si, lo hará, tomó la medicina de forma correcta. Dijo Vergerite, las otras 3 asintieron, Esmeralda entró.

-Karmesite nos traicionó. Dijo a las 3 chicas que la miraban.

-hermanas Morginstar, hay que ver si son tan traidoras como lo es su hermana. Dijo la peli verde.

-seguro que el enemigo la acabó. Dijo Calaverite, Esmeralda rió de esa forma particular suya.

-no, resulta que la princesa de la luna, la purificó según ella, pero realmente la controló. Vergerite la enfrentó con la mirada.

-no lo creo, dime ¿eres capaz de usar esto?. Preguntó señalando la piedra morada que sostenía en su mano, Esmeralda la miró con desprecio.

\- ¿para que quieres accionar una estúpida piedra?. Preguntó la peli verde, Vergerite se la extendió.

-solo hazlo, si eres tan fuerte. Esmeralda la tomó en sus manos, pero cuando intentó utilizar su poder sobre la piedra, esta no se accionó, los ojos marrones de la chica, se abrieron de estupefacción.

-no, no es posible, mi poder no funciona, es como si estuviera entumecido. Vergerite sonrió y tomó su piedra.

\- ¿Qué quieres probar con eso Verg?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-nada importante mas que, Esmeralda no tiene dominio real sobre nosotras y me pregunto… comenzó la chica, pero no terminó la idea en voz alta, simplemente desapareció hacia el futuro a través de los espejos.

\- ¡Calaverite!. Exclamó Esmeralda, la peli marrón la miró confundida.

\- ¡quiero resultados!¡quiero a sailor moon y al maldito conejo!¡y si no logras atraparlas!¡no regreses!. Exclamó la mujer desapareciendo, las otras se miraron.

-algo raro está pasando aquí. Dijo Vetsite, Calaverite asintió.

-iré a hacer lo que me indicaron. dijo abrazando a su hermana.

-ten mucho cuidado, no quiero perderte. dijo Vetsite a Calaverite, la cual asintió y desapareció.

Vergerite llegó al palacio del futuro, cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, vio un par de sombras, con 4 alas, las 2 reían, la muchacha retrocedió.

¡quien es!. Exclamó la pregunta.

-ya te diste cuenta de la verdad. Dijo la primera, que sostenía en sus manos un arco.

\- ¿no es obvio?. Preguntó la segunda, que sujetaba una espada.

\- ¡que quieren de mi!. Exclamó Vergerite poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-despejar dudas. Dijo la chica del arco, la de la espada rió, de su falda, extrajo una piedra morada como la que sostenía Vergerite, pero esta, brillaba de morado.

\- ¿puedes hacer esto?. Preguntó la de la espada.

-claro que no puede. Dijo la del arco, la de la espada rió.

-tranquila cariño, los 3 príncipes si pueden, los 2 varones se desarrollaron antes de que el adivino los encontrara y Rini, cuando la pluma la tocó, la purificó. Dijo la del arco, la de la espada, hizo un gesto como de enfurruño.

-bueno, no puedo mentir, ya lo sabes, en fin, vámonos, ya vimos lo que queríamos. La del arco sugirió, la de la espada asintió, ambas dieron un paso hacia atrás y desaparecieron, Vergerite siguió hacia el palacio, encontró a Zafiro en la biblioteca, el alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?. Preguntó el peli azul obscuro, la peli azul cielo lo miró, le extendió la piedra, el la tomó.

\- ¿Qué haces con una piedra hipnótica?. Le preguntó con cortesía, Vergerite lo miró con disculpa y mortificación.

-se le cayó a Phanton, he tratado de accionarlo, pero me fue imposible. Dijo mientras el la tomaba y la accionaba.

\- ¿tu no puedes hacerlo?. Preguntó Zafiro, ella negó.

-no puedo. Confirmó lo dicho tomando la piedra y sintiendo el entumecimiento al intentar accionarlo, Zafiro alzó las cejas.

-que curioso, solo un nemesiano sangre pura puede usar eso, los creados, no pueden utilizar las piedras planetarias. Dijo Zafiro, Vergerite asintió.

-muchas gracias Zafiro. Dijo ella saliendo, encontró a Black Lady en albornoz.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Verg?. Le preguntó, la peli azul lloraba.

-Ri, Rini, es posible, que mis hermanas y yo, no seamos, lo, lo que, lo que crees. Dijo mientras la abrazaba, la peli rosa se quedó muy confundida, solo atinó a regresarle el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso?. Le preguntó alzándole la mano, Vergerite dejó caer la piedra en la mano de Black Lady.

\- ¿tu puedes usarla?. Le preguntó.

-claro, tu también puedes. Dijo la peli rosa, la peli azul le quitó la piedra, lloraba mas intensamente.

-no, yo no puedo. Dijo desapareciendo dejando sus lágrimas al viento.

\- ¡Vergerite!¡espera!. exclamó la peli rosa, pero no pudo encontrarla, desde el fondo, las mismas 2 sombras que Vergerite había visto, brillaban en el fulgor de la luna.

Es hora de despertarlas. Dijo la primera, la segunda bufó.

-es tarde, debiste haber pensado en eso, en cuanto el rey murió. La primera, dejó caer las alas como si fueran flores desmayadas.

-lo lamento. Dijo la segunda Abrazándola.

-no qise sonar tan seca. La primera asintió.

-pensé que podríamos despertar cuando el caos llegara, como debía ser, pero me parece que no podrá ser. La segunda tembló.

\- ¿de que hablas?. Preguntó horrorizada.

-lo mas probable, es que el las busque. Dijo la primera.

\- ¿a quienes?. Preguntó la segunda temblando, se podía persibir por el aleteo de sus alas.

-a las que no nos dejaron ir en ayuda del rey. Dijo la primera con la voz temblando de ira.

-las que nos han estado dando batalla desde que llegaron ellos a este tiempo. La segunda asintió.

-no hay que perder el ritmo, andando. Dijo, la primera repitió el gesto de la segunda y ambas, alzaron el vuelo.

Phanton le había insistido aKarmesite que se mudara con el y las chicas, pero la peli azul rechazó de manera elegante su sugerencia.

-tenemos espacio de sobra. Dijo el, Karmesite sonrió.

-no lo niego, pero…quisiera nuestro propio espacio, en tu casa son muchos y sospecho que cuando los príncipes lleguen, serán muchos mas. Phanton asintió.

-al menos, acepta ser mi vecina. Dijo, Karmesite sonrió.

-lo haré, no te preocupes, será divertido vivir en donde vives tu. El sonrió y la ayudó a instalarse y decorar su casa, Karmesite estaba contenta.

-voy a abrir una tienda de maquillaje. Dijo, Phanton asintió.

-esa idea me gusta ¿puedo apoyarte con dinero?. Karmesite sonrió.

-desde luego Phanton, todo tipo de apoyo es bien recibido. Dijo ella contenta, feliz por su nueva perspectiva de futuro.

Calaverite, se hallaba en la sala de los droidos, por fin, tras mucho pensar, se le había ocurrido un plan.

-esto será lo indicado, las atraparé con lo que mas desean y las acabaré, por haber matado a mi hermana. Dijo la pelimarrón cuando, repentinamente, sintió la alteración de la prescencia de Vergerite, Calaverite se horrorizó al sentirla y salió corriendo al cuarto de su hermana, la encontró hechada sobre su cubrecamas, llorando y sollozando, lo único que decía era "no somos puras, no somos puras", Calaverite no quiso preguntar, sabía que era algo relacionado con la piedra morada y por alguna razón, no qiso saber.

A la casa de los Tsukino, había llegado una invitación, de la tienda de Karmesite, que se llamaría "el resplandor de la luna negra", la invitación además, venía con otra palabra vinculante.

-invitadas de honor. Dijo Lunita feliz, Serena asintió de la misma manera.

-soy tan feliz, por fin Kar es quien debe ser. Lunita asintió.

-y libre del Gran Sabio. Serena sonrió.

-así es, libre al fin. Dijo, alguien les tocó el timbre.

-no esperamos a nadie. Dijo Lunita, Serena se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, Karmesite estaba allí, vestida en distintos tonos de rosado, las mujeres se abrazaron.

-Serena, Lunita, que gusto verlas. Dijo la muchacha, en una de sus manos, sostenía una bolsa.

-que bueno que viniste a visitarnos Kar. Dijo Serena, Lunita asintió.

\- ¿Qué es eso tía Kar?. Preguntó, la peli azul obscuro sonrió.

-es un regalo para ustedes. Dijo, Serena lo tomó.

-muchas gracias. Dijo, Lunita se lo quitó.

\- ¡oye!. Exclamó Serena enfadada, Lunita sonrió.

-quiero verlo ¡vaya!. Exclamó al ver los 2 vestidos rosados de coptail, eran modelos hermosos, cada uno, bello a su manera.

-me gustaría que se lo pusieran en la inauguración. Dijo Karmesite, las chicas gritaron de forma idéntica.

-desde luego. Dijeron dando saltitos, haciendo brincar a Karmesite con ellas.

-eres muy amable por regalarnos estas ropas. Dijo Serena.

-con accesorios y todo ¡muchas gracias tía Kar!. Exclamó Lunita, Karmesite sonrió.

-es un placer, me agradaría contar con ustedes en la decoración y confección de la tienda, si dicen que si, les daré 1200$. Las chicas seq qedaron

anonadadas.

¡cuenta con ello!. Exclamaron a coro felices por la oportunidad, Karmesite sonrió.

-cono necesitaré chicas ¿Qué les parece si todas son mis empleadas y les pago? Aparte de darles un curso de maquillaje y protocolo?. Preguntó.

-oh dios ¡podríamos reunir nuestro propio dinero!. Exclamó Lunita, Serena sonrió.

-llamaré a las chicas. Dijo alzando el teléfono y marcándoles a todas, las chicas llegaron y cuando Karmesite, les propuso el trato, las 4 restantes, aceptaron felices de la vida y no solo con eso, Karmesite invitó a sus amigas, si no, que les propuso poder ganar su propio dinero.

El día de la inauguración cayó un diluvio de repente, no dejando ver mas allá de la puerta de la tienda.

-no es posible, ¡todo lo que habíamos preparado arruinado por la lluvia!. lloraba Karmesite viendo la lluvia y era consolada por Serena, que con su vestido de coptail, se veía muy bonita, todas las demás, tenían vestidos similares, así que: ese día decidieron que serían sus uniformes protocolares.

-no te preocupes, ya verás que mañana tendremos miles de clientes. Dijo Serena consolándola, Mina se acercó a la vidriera tratando de ver mas allá de la lluvia, pero se tornó imposible.

-es verdad, no te preocupes mejor ¿por que no comemos algo mientras para esta lluvia? Seguro que cuando pare, llegan las chicas desesperadas por comprar. dijo Lita mientras traía algunas cosas para comer, de la mesa que estaba dispuesta con canapés.

-creo que es lo mejor, esta lluvia no parece acabar pronto. dijo Amy preocupada, cuando de repente, la puerta principal de la tienda se abrió y por ella, entraron 2 chicas completamente empapadas, el uniforme escolar de ambas era distinto al de las sailor por lo cual, era obvio pertenecian a otra escuela, una de ellas era castaña y la otra, pelinegra pero tenía las puntas pintadas de azul, ambas con el cabello a la cadera, la primera lo llevaba en una trenza lateral, falda negra con 2 lineas blancas en el borde, medias negras, camisa blanca, lazo negro y chaqueta blanca, las 2 chorreaban agua hasta mas no poder, en lugar de haber llegado caminando, parecían haber nadado, Lunita sintió como se ponía pálida y Karmesite, que no podía estar mas pálida, bajó 3 colores mas del susto y la impresión.

\- ¿será posible? ¿como fue que nos mojamos tanto?. preguntó exasperada la pelinegra de puntas azules mientras trataba de sacar el exceso de agua de su cabello, la luna pelota que había salido del mostrador, al sentir el ánimo de su dueña,volvió a esconderse al la adolescente mirarla con gesto asesino.

-será ¿por que nos cayó la versión japonesa del diluvio universal cristiano en la cabeza?. le contestó la castaña irónica haciendo lo mismo antes de que ambas estornudaran sobresaltando a las sailors scouts.

-agh lo último que necesito es un resfrío, mañana tengo competencia de gimnasia. dijo histérica la pelinegra de puntas azules.

-y yo, tengo competencia de arquería. dijo la castaña histérica cuando de repente, le hizo una seña a su compañera señalando su frente, habiendo detallado por fin a quien buscaban, la otra sonrió como un gato.

-es cuento ¿verdad?-le preguntó en apenas un susurro a lo que la castaña negó pero antes de decir otra palabra, las sailors decidieron acercarse para ayudar a las "victimas" de la lluvia. - ¿están bien?. preguntó Mina obteniendo su atención viéndoles por fin sus rostros, la castaña tenía los ojos miel y la pelinegra de puntas azules, los tenía marrón, ante la pregunta ambas solo arquearon una ceja.

-pero ¡que pregunta Mina! es obvio que no, no ves que están empapadas. dijo Rey molesta por lo cual, Mina solo sacó la lengua, Amy y Serena ñes sonrieron en disculpa.

-tengan, séquense un poco. les dijo Serena mientras les tendía una toalla a cada una, adelantándose al pensamiento general.

-muchas gracias. dijeron las de blanco a coro, las 6 chicas sonrieron.

-lamentamos las molestias. dijo la ojimarrón secándose el cabello.

-ayudaremos a secar lo que ensuciamos como pago. dijo la ojimiel secándose la cara.

-no hay necesidad de hacer eso, solo se estaban refugiando de la lluvia. dijo Lita comprensiva.

-esto ha de ser un buen augurio. Dijo Mina.

-si llegaron ellas, llegarán otras. Las demás asintieron.

-a todo esto ¿como se llaman?. preguntó Amy, las 2 se miraron y sonrieron, era evidente que no las reconoceron, salvo 2 de ellas.

\- Merida, Sayita Merida un gusto-dijo la castaña sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a la segunda rubia de odangos.

-Jamil, Tsukishiro Jamil, encantada. dijo la pelinegra con puntas azules hacienndo lo mismo hacia Karmesite.

-yo soy Serena Tsukino y ellas son Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, Rey Hino, Karmesite Morgenstar y Alejandra Tsukino, aunque le decimos Lunita de cariño. las presento Serena mientras las señalaba, Karmesite y Lunita estaban en shock y no precisamente porque 2 chicas extrañas entraran empapadas a la tienda sinó porque reconocieron quienes eran, la verdad no sabían que pensar, no se necesitaba mucho para confirmar quienes eran, ya que: la castaña tenía un broche en forma de corazón rosado con una luna menguante negra en su lazo mientras que, su compañera, tenía una luna menguante negra alada la cual, le recogía el cabello en media cola, ante ellas, estaban sailor love némesis la cual, era Merida y sailor angelus nemesis que era Jamil y lo pudieron saber, porque las conocían de antes (Karmesite recordó su vida en Némesis gracias a la purificación de Serena, y Lunita, había escuchado historias de ellas) ahora ambas solo tenían una duda ¿a quien iban a ayudar? ¿a Lunita o al príncipe Diamante?.

-puedo preguntar ¿que venden?. dijo Jamil cuando vio la toalla completamente empapada.

\- ¡Tsuki!. le reclamó Merida.

-no he preguntado nada raro meda, solo quiero ver la mercancía de la tienda en la cual irrumpimos sin mucho protocolo, cortesía de la lluvia, además mi nombre es lo suficientemente corto como para que acortes mi apellido. contesto Jamil entrecerrando los ojos.

-Maquillaje. dijo Mina alegremente.

\- ¿en serio?necesito una base con urgencia ¿crees que tengan mi color?. preguntó a Mina, la cual, se puso un poco nerviosa, de buenas a primeras, no esperaba atender gente, Karmesite se puso de pie.

-bueno eso ya es con Karmesite. dijo Lita amable sonrojando a la ojimarrón, quien se dirigió derecho a la peli azul oscuro para comenzar la transacción.

-a ella le encanta el maquillaje ¿verdad?. preguntó Mina con curiosidad.

-en realidad no, de hecho nosotras no somos muy fans del maquillaje, pero últimamente ha estado teniendo algunos problemas por una marca de acné que tiene en su frente, cada vez que salimos de la academia, así que: antes de salir la tapa con maquillaje. dijo Merida.

-por su uniforme deduzco que son de la Academia Sacrario. dijo Amy dejando a todas sorprendidas.

-ese es un internado ¿cierto?. preguntó Rey

-las 2 tienen razón y por nuestras notas, podemos salir de la Academia todas las tardes. respondió Merida.

-entonces ustedes son unas genios. dijo Amy emocionada, dejando a las otras, con una gota en la cabeza.

-tampoco es como que sea para tanto, las actividades extracurriculares ayudan mucho. dijo Jamil con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-jaja lo sabrás tu gatita. dijo Merida con gracia, dejando a las otras confundidas mientras Jamid recibía el producto y se dirigía a la caja a cancelar su pedido.

-no hables muy duro cupido. se la devolvió Jamil quien se dio cuenta de la cara de confusión de las demás.

-soy tan flexible como un gato, por eso: me dicen gata o gatita y Merida, no falla un blanco, por eso, cupido. explicó a lo que las chicas asintieron asombradas Karmesite le regresó el vuelto y Lunita, no sabía que decir, si lo explicaban por bien o para amenazar.

-rayos Jamil, ya debemos irnos, por suerte ya dejó de llover. dijo Merida de repente mientra veía el reloj, en verdad, había escampado casi por ensalmo y las clientes iban llegando a cuenta gotas.

\- ¿ya es tan tarde? bueno con esta lluvia no es como que hiciéramos nada. Dijo antes de agradecer por su compra, le lanzó a su amiga un brillo labial.

-rosado diamante. Le dijo, Merida suspiró.

-deberías llevar uno azul zafiro. Dijo como si nada, Jamil meneó la cabeza.

-no me hagas bromas de ese tipo Meda. se quejó Jamil.

-no busques a cupido gatita. Dijo Merida con una sonrisa, comprando un par de llaveros en formas de mariposa, las puertas automáticas se abrieron y entraron 5 chicas, que fueron atendidas por las 5 sailors.

\- ¿nos podemos ver en otra ocasión?. preguntó Lunita de repente, por lo que: Merida y Jamil se miraron y asintieron antes de sacar cada una de su maletin un papel y se lo entregaran a la chica, la joven abrió los ojos al leer lo que había, justo debajo de los números.

"sabemos quien eres, Serena Alejandra Li Silvermoon."

-ahi están nuestros números de teléfono, llámenos cuando quieran. dijo Merida.

\- ¿tal vez a comer helado?. sugirió Jamil antes de esquivar un lepe de Merida.

-no dije nada inapropiado. le reprochó a su amiga.

-tienes razón, bueno nos vemos. dijo Merida antes de irse.

-nos vemos luego. se despidó Jamil antes de irse también, las clientes llegaron como por ensalmo.

-cuídense. dijeron todas mientras seguían atendiendo a la concurrencia, Lunita miró a su luna pelota y su corazón se llenó de dolor, al recordar que ya no tenía a nadie, a quien preguntar en casa.

-debo hablar con Phanton, chicas cierren ustedes cuando terminen. dijo Karmesite antes de salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello a la casa de Phanton, donde casi reventó el timbre.

-ya voy, ya voy pero ¿que descaro Karmesite? ¿que pasó para que casi revientes el timbre de mi casa?. preguntó el pelimorado cruzado de brazos, tras haber abierto la puerta.

-lo que te tengo que decir es a puerta cerrada. dijo la peliazul oscuro por lo cual, el hombre asintió y la dejó pasar.

-y ¿que es eso tan urgente?. preguntó Phanton curioso, estaba como vampiro con anémia, pero no era a causa de sus hermanas, las cuales, el esperaba que atacaran pronto.

-Sailor Love Némesis y Sailor Angelus Némesis, eso. dijo sin rodeos haciendo que el pelimorado se sentara de repente, con la mano en el corazón, como si este, se hubiera saltado 300 latidos.

-imposible, ellas murieron hace mucho. dijo perturbado, recordando con claridad aquella batalla, contra las 2 poderosas rivales de sailor love némesis y sailor angelus némesis.

-pues creo que reencarnaron como todos aquí. fue la respuesta de la chica.

\- ¿estás segura que eran ellas?. preguntó serio, en serio le había dolido cuando ellas murieron en Némesis para proteger el planeta, aunque Jamil le llevaba la contraria cada que podia y Merida, era muy amable, ambas eran guerreras excepcionales, pero que se enamoraron de imposibles ya que: Jamil se enamoró de Zafiro y Merida de Diamante, pero ambas se hicieron a un lado, cuando se percataron que no eran correspondidas.

-las vi Phanton, como siempre estudiando juntas, Merida experta en arco y Jamil en gimnasia, además de que cargaban sus broches Jamil en su cabello y Merida en su pecho, le dieron una nota a la niña y sospecho que aunque si tenía sus números de teléfonos, tenía algo mas, todo fue muy sospechoso. dijo para luego explicar lo que ocurrió en la tienda dejando a Phanton patitiezo y a las sailors que entraban, confundidas.

-vaya, hay cosas que nunca cambian. dijo risueño aunque Karmesite estaba tensa.

\- ¿debemos preocuparnos Phanton?. preguntó al de la cicatriz.

-si ellas no intervienen no, cuando lo hagan, hay que estar atentos ya que: no sabemos del lado de quien se pondrán. dijo pensativo dejando a las chicas heladas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Háruka.

\- ¿Cómo que ellas son decisivas en esto?. Preguntó Michiru.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellas Phanton?. Preguntó Hotaru, Setsuna, como el, tenía la mano en el corazón.

-seguro será del lado del príncipe. dijo Karmesite preocupada dejando a las sailors mas pálidas y con las plumas en la mano.

-no te apresures, ellas son la última defensa de Némesis como Sailor Cosmos en la Luna, pero…pueden ir contra el portador del cristal oscuro si creen que está cometiendo error de juicio. explicó Phanton, haciendo que los niveles de strés de las sailors bajaran sensiblemente.

-entonces ¿debemos convencerlas cierto?. preguntó Karmesite emocionada creyendo que ese sería el fin del dilema.

-no podemos hacer eso. dijo Phanton dejando a su concurrencia muda.

-Háruka querida ¿puedes ir por un poco de café?. Preguntó, la rubia asintió, trajo un servicio entero de plata, sirvió a cada una incluyendo a Phanton y se reanudó la reunión.

-pero ¿por qué?. preguntó la peliazul oscuro lo que las chicas querían preguntar.

-porque ellas no se dejan influenciar por nadie, son muy tercas, además el mayor juicio lo toma Merida y siempre es apoyada por Jamil, que no la deja sola en eso. explicó Phanton dejando a la sala muda, todas las chicas se aclararon.

-pensé que era a la inversa, es decir: Jamil juzgaba y Merida apoyaba. dijo Karmesite pensativa.

-já, ya quisieras, por algo Merida es Sailor Love Némesis su amor le impide maljuzgar y Jamil es Sailor Angelus Némesis porque después de dictada la sentencia, la hará cumplir como si fuera el Arcángel Miguel desterrando a Lucifer. La sala se quedó en silencio.

-co ¿Cómo sabremos cuando?. Preguntó Michiru, Phanton suspiró.

-no lo se, se lo comunicarán a alguien o nos lo harán saber de alguna manera. Dijo Phanton.

-pero ¿entonces?¿que hacían?. Preguntó Setsuna.

-conocer los pasos de todos los que intervenimos en el conflicto. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿crees que hayan ido al futuro?¿crees que los hayan visto a todos?. Preguntó Michiru.

-lo mas seguro, considerando que deben estar seguras de las acciones de cada grupo antes de juzgar, en esto, no hay apelaciones. Dijo Phanton dejando a todas mortificadas, se aclaró y se levantó del sofá.

-en fin, nada podremos hacer especulando, lo mejor, será esperar a que den su veredicto. Dijo mientras tomaba el servicio y se lo llevaba a la cocina, dejando a las 5 chicas, mirándose las unas a la otra y viceversa.

-si quieren un consejo, vayan a la inauguración, disfruten y ya veremos que pasa. Dijo Phanton como si nada.

Las sailors scouts al día siguiente, vieron en su heladería favorita un inmenso anuncio de un concurso de belleza.

-vaya, le darán a la ganadora un premio de 1.000.000$, es suficiente para hacer cualquier sueño realidad. Dijo Serena.

-hay sueños que el dinero no puede comprar. Dijo Lunita melancólica.

-pero vamos a ser felices, con los que el dinero si puede comprar. Dijo Rey.

-vamos a participar todas, el premio, le repartimos 100.000$ a cada una. Las demás asintieron.

-estoy de acuerdo. Dijeron mientras se ponían manos a la obra.

Karmesite, estaba con las chicas en la tienda, cuando Calaverite llegó, la sorpresa de las 2 hermanas fue latente.

-Esmeralda dijo que estabas muerta. Dijo Calaverite.

-no fue porque no tuviera ganas. Dijo Karmesitte, los ojos azules de calaverite se entrecerraron.

-entonces, eres una traidora. Dijo pasándole una lista, que su hermana tomó con cautela, comenzó a darle los productos a los que hacía referencia.

-vien, esto es todo lo que necesitas. Le dijo.

-morirás como tus amiguitas, acabaré con todas en miss Japón adolescente. Dijo tomando sus compras y yéndose enfadada, Karmesite tembló y se alegró mucho, de conservar sus poderes.

El concurso llegó en menos de lo que pestañea un mosquito, las fases de traje de baño, traje deportivo, traje cultural y talentos fueron inigualables, en traje de gala, las chicas estaban contentas y nerviosas.

-nos vemos muy hermosas. Dijo Mina con un vestido morado medianoche.

-es verdad. Dijo Rey con uno verde, Amy lucía uno azul, un poco incómoda.

-parecemos princesas. Dijo, Lita con uno rojo sonrió.

-creo que esa es la idea. dijo mirando el hermoso vestido negro que Serena usaba, Lunita, usaba uno blanco.

-bueno chicas, a dar lo mejor de nosotras. Dijo, las demás asintieron y una a una, fueron hacia la pasarela a desfilar, quedaron en el cuadro de las 6, y cuando dieron las finalistas, curioso que fuera casi como el órden de aparición de las chicas, Lunita, Amy y Rey, de sexta, quinta y cuarta, Lita, Mina y Serena de tercera, segunda y ganadora, cuando se le puso la corona a Serena, por parte de Calaverite, esta sonrió.

-descansa en paz, sailor moon. Susurró, en ese momento, Serena tiró la corona al suelo y todo se hizo un pandemoniun, dejó las rosas en el pódiun del animador.

\- ¡vamos chicas!¡hora de transformarse!. las demás asintieron y todas corrieron hacia un sitio solitario mientras Lunita, comenzaba a medirse con Calaverite sin perder tiempo, Karmesite se prestó a ayudar.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocaron todas haciendo sus movimientos, cuando estuvieron listas, volvieron al escenario principal, Karmesite y Calaverite las vieron llegar.

-acábalas evil queen. Dijo la pelimarrón.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡tontas!¡no van a ganarme!¡todas moriremos aquí!. Exclamó Calaverite fuera de si.

-no lo permitiré hermana ¡fuego obscuro!. Lanzó la peli azul obscuro a la peli marrón.

-exacto, no te dejaremos ¡línea obscura!. Lanzó Lunita hacia Calaverite iniciando como las sailors con el droido una medición física.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena.

\- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó Mina, Serena invocó su báculo.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa! Lanzó hacia el droido haciéndolo a ñicos, se atravesó en la pelea.

\- ¡esto no tiene que ser así!. Exclamó.

\- ¡estoy perdida y como yo lo estoy!¡ustedes lo estarán!. Exclamó Calaverite lanzando un rayo sencillo, Serena lo detuvo con las manos, le inyectó poder, el rayo negro se volvió rosado y lo lanzó, con su propio poder.

-no es necesario que mueras, Calaverite, podemos ayudarte, queremos ayudarte. Dijo Serena, la pelimarrón la miró.

\- ¡nuestra marca es falsa!. Exclamó de repente rompiendo en llanto.

-hermana, lo se. Dijo Karmesite acercándose a ella, la abrazó.

-lo supe cuando Phanton me lo explicó y tras ser cambiada por Serena. Calaverite aferró a su hermana.

-Verg lo sabe, los únicos con marcas verdaderas son los príncipes, los demás, somos falsos unas mentiras. Dijo.

-no es verdad. Dijo Lunita, Calaverite la miró.

-mira mi luna, es real, así como la tuya lo será, mira la luna de tu hermana ¿notas las diferencias?. Preguntó la niña, Phanton apareció solo y sin mas, le pasó el espejo a Lunita.

-tengo que hablar contigo. Le murmuró.

-cuando salgamos de esta pequeñita. El lecontestó, Lunita se acercó a Calaverite y puso su cabeza al lado de la suya, la mujer, vio las diferencias.

-ven aquí tía Kar. Pidió la adolescente,la mujer obedeció y se puso al lado de su hermana.

-yo ¿yo también puedo tener una así?. Le preguntó Calaverite a Lunita.

-solo si la quieres. Dijo la joven, ella asintió.

-la quiero. Dijo sin mas, se separó de su hermana.

-purifícame, por favor. Pidió, Lunita asintió.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal de némesis!. Invocó la ex niña.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocó Calaverite, como había pasado con Karmesite, quedó con sus ropas, su marca se desdibujó y luego, se redibujó, todas sonrieron.

-bienvenida hija. Dijo Phanton, ella lo miró y se fundió con el en un abrazo, las sailors aliviaas, porque habían podido ayudar, a alguien a volver a la normalidad.


	30. Chapter 30

la

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Acercánonos poco a poco, al fin de los primeros lugartenientes y la decisión, espero les guste como va.

¡vienvenidas a mis favorites nuevas!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento llenar este phandon incomprendido con buenas historias.

El ajedrez.

La desolación del Tokio de Cristal, era palpable en su silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento rugir, mas de repente, se escucharon choques de poderes, la tención de un arco.

-no, no lo harán, no van a cruzar. Dijo sailor love némesis, su trenza se alzaba con el viento, la luz de la luna, bañó a la muchacha, su traje era rosado, guantes largos, con el body blanco y los lazos negros, la capilla de marinero con las rayas blancas, las 4 alas negras, con un borde rosado, las botas como las que usaban sailor moon, mercury, plut y saturn, la otra se lanzó hacia adelante, su cabello abierto como un abanico, sailor ángelus némesis se dejó ver, como su compañera portaba el mismo traje pero con la falda y la capilla fuxia, botines fuxia trenzados, la tiara dorada con la luna invertida negra, al igual que el borde de sus alas, en su mano derecha, sostenía una espada fuxhia con dorado, el mango estaba hecho de lunas invertidas, el punto culminante del mango, era la figura del ojo hipnótico tallado en oro, la cruz de la espada, representaba una ráfaga de fuego y viento y la hoja, negra como la noche, era la que reflejaba la obscuridad, sailor love némesis alzó su arco, una hermosa pieza de metal rosado con lunas negras, una cuerda negra y las flechas, de plumas negras con el borde rosado, el centro rosado y la punta negra, tensó el arco con la pluma tocando sus labios como el beso de un amante, lanzó hacia las sombras, que estaban del otro lado, las ciluetas de alas de murciélago, sailor ángelus némesis se lanzó hacia adelante, una de ellas, se lanzó hacia adelante, mientras la que había recibido la flecha, se la arrancó sin mas dilación, sailor love némesis alzó la mano y la flecha fue hacia ella, las sombras se replegaron.

-ya nos veremos. Dijeron a coro.

-estoy cansada de jugar al gato y al ratón Meda. Dijo la sailor angelical obstinada, la sailor del amor asintió.

-ya quisiera que sailor dark evil y sailor dark bad, dejaran de importunar. Dijo la muchacha, la otra asintió, miró a su amiga, que había desaparecido el arco.

\- ¿A dónde vas?. Le preguntó Jamil, Merida bufó.

-bueno, voy a dar una vuelta por el palacio. Dijo.

-deberías dejar de aguijonearte, no podías hacer nada por el, sabes que de poder hacerlo, la reina y la niña deberían estar muertas y solo quedar el. Merida asintió.

-faltaría a mi deber, al menos, el tuyo está encerrado. dijo mientras se alejaba, Jamil bufó.

-te acompaño, detesto cuando estás tan melancólica. Le dijo, Mérida se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia el palacio de cristal, seguida por su amiga.

El silencio del dormitorio de Rubeus, era palpable, Vergerite y Vetsite se turnaban para hacer guardia, en ese momento, la peli azul, se hallaba dormida en la silla, cuando, repentinamente, se escuchó un gemido y un jadeo, Rubeus abrió sus ojos morados.

-agua. Susurró con voz pastoza, Vergerite despertó sobresaltada, se abalanzó sobre la jarra de la mesa de noche, llenó el vaso casi hasta la orilla y se lo dio, Rubeus la tomó con celeridad y se atragantó.

-espera, espera, vas demasiado rápido, no te ahogues, no te ahogues. Le dijo ella, el asintió y siguió tomando.

\- ¿donde está Kar?. Preguntó Rubeus, Vergerite menó la cabeza con pena.

-ella, ella fue purificada. Dijo, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿purificada?. Preguntó, ella asintió.

-así es, purificada, Rubeus, tienes que saber algo, nosotros… la puerta se abrió y por ella, entró Esmeralda, estaba cubierta con un lujoso albornoz verde esmerada, lo miró.

-me alegro que estés aquí Rubeus. Dijo ella.

-no tienes derecho a entrar así. dijo Vergerite.

\- ¿osas esafiarme?¿que pasa contigo que estás tan rebelde?. Preguntó Esmeralda.

-eres una impura, eres una impura al igual que todos nosotros. Dijo Vergerite.

-chicas, calma. Dijo Rubeus con tono agotado.

-Esmeralda ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?. Preuntó el pelirrojo.

-una semana, perdimos a 2 hermanas, nos traicionaron, parece que Karmesite quiere mas al conejo que a ti, te dejó solo. La mirada de Rubeus mostró dolor por un instante, pero se endureció como 2 amatistas, el asintió.

-entonces, acabaré con ella. dijo el enmascarando su dolor.

-nos dio un ultimatun Rubeus. Dijo Vergerite, Esmeralda asintió.

-es porque son unas fracasadas, tu no lo eres, así que: necesitas mejores ayudantes. Dijo, Vergerite se enfadó.

-tu no tienes nada de que alardear, impura, eres de lo… pero Esmeralda, calló a Vergerite de una bofetada, Rubeus le dio una a Esmeralda.

-serás mi amiga, pero no te permito que le pongas una mano encima a mi suborinada, yo mismo acabaré con Karmesite y Calaverite. Esmeralda asintó, no dijo mas y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo.

-si esas han sido órdenes del príncipe, no queda mas que obedecer. Dijo Rubeus, Vergerite asintió.

-lo fueron, vi a los príncipes en el siglo XXX. Explicó la peli azul cielo, el pelirrojo asintió.

-entonces ¿irás tu?. Preguntó el, ella asintió.

-así es, lo haré yo. Dijo, Rubeus sonrió.

-iré a hablar con el príncipe Diamante por la mañana, me muero de hambre. Dijo, Vergerite sonrió.

-vamos pues, te hago un caldo de pollo y con eso, seguro te animas. Rubeus asintió y siguió a Vergerite hacia la cocina.

Molly estaba sorprendida cuando Serena le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda, para escoger un vestido.

-pero Serena ¿Karmesite no puede ayudarte?. Le preguntó.

-de poder puede, pero quiero que vea que puedo ser elegante por mis propios medios. Dijo, la pelirroja asintió.

-me parece una buena idea, que quieras mostrar otra faceta de ti. Dijo, Serena asintió cuando vio un anuncio, era una torre de ajedrez hecha de anime.

-vaya, que increíble. Dijo Molly, Serena asintió.

-es un torneo. Dijo la rubia, comenzó a leer.

"el ganador recibirá un premio de 1.000 yenes y un viaje a una exclusiva estación de sky para tu y 5 amigos".

La rubia sonrió, se frotó las manos.

-seguro a Amy le encantará. Dijo Serena, Molly asintió.

-a mi me parece igual. Dijo ella, las chicas siguieron el camino.

Lunita se armó de valor y fue hacia el internado donde se hallaban Merida y Jamily, las solicitó en la portería, cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron las chicas, la ex niña tembló un poco.

¿Qué deseas Lunita?. Preguntó Merida.

-Meda, pareces irritada. dijo Jamil, Merida meneó la cabeza.

-solo estoy un poco cansada, estoy levantada desde muy temprano. Dijo, Jamil sonrió.

-no eres la única. Dijo, Lunita las miró.

\- ¿podemos ir al parque?. Preguntó, las chicas asintieron, las 3 caminaron hacia el parque, cuando llegaron, una ráfaga de viento, las ayudó a las 3 a cambiarse, Lunita a un vestido que ya había usado previamente, las sailors a sus trajes, una sosteniendo el arco y la otra, su espada, la joven tragó con fuerza, del puro terror que sentía, eran mas temibles y mas hermosas que cualquier relato y el destello de la espada negra…francamente no quisiera sentir su filo que se veía muy, muy peligroso.

-sabemos quien eres, Serena Alejandra Li Silvermoon. Dijo Merida, la niña asintió.

-se que lo saben. Dijo con calma, el cristal obscuro, colgando de su cuello en una fina cadena, en la que se había transformado el broche, por voluntad de la heredera.

-lo que quiero saber es:¿a quien van a apoyar?. Preguntó.

-estamos analizando todos los lados. Dijo Merida.

-aún no podemos decidir. Agregó Jamil.

-tendrían que poder. Dijo Lunita.

-la decisión no se toma en conveniencia al heredero, si la realidad no lo respalda. Dijo Merida.

-no puedes apresurar nuestro juicio, por muy desesperada que estés, si el resultado te favorece, lo enfrentaremos, si no, el destino de todos, será la muerte. Dijo Jamil de forma implacable.

-vete por favor, aún no hemos tomado nuestra decisión. Señaló Merida con calma, Lunita se dio la vuelta.

-quizás a ti te conviene. Dijo La joven de forma fría mirando por encima del hombro a sailor love némesis.

-si mi mamá y yo, desaparecemos tu problema está resuelto. El grito ahogado de Merida se dejó sentir.

\- ¡nosotras nunca traicionaremos nuestro poder ni nuestra misión!¡por mucho amor que sintamos!. Exclamó Jamil súper indignada, Lunita asintió mecánicamente.

-vamos a ver, si sus palabras corresponden con sus hechos. Dijo desapareciendo, dejando a las sailors furibundas.

-típico de su padre. Dijo Jamil, Merida suspiró.

-es verdad, volvamos adentro. Dijo mientras se des transformaba junto a Jamil.

Amy invitó a las chicas, a la famosa torre de ajedrez, todas habían escuchado de aquella maravilla arquitectónica, pero las fotos, hacían si bien una admiración positiva, no lograban enfrascar el sentimiento de maravilla y asombro de la hermosa torre.

-es preciosa. Dijo Serena.

-definitivamente, lo es. Dijo Lita, Mina miró a Amy.

-no me dígelas que dueño de la torre es tu novio Amy. La peli azul se coloró.

\- ¡Mina!. Exclamaron las otras 4.

-que cosas dices. dijo Rey.

\- ¡como crees!. Exclamó Lita.

-ya, ya chicas, solo fue un mal comentario. Dijo Serena.

-muy mal hecho. Dijeron Lita y Lunita.

-vueno, no queda mas que entrar. Dijo Mina, las demás asintieron y entraron, el lugar era hermoso, un anciano que se encontraba en el mostrador, se acercó a las chicas.

-Amy, que bueno verte. dijo dándle un beso en la mejilla.

-señor Shibuya, que bueno verlo igual, ellas son mis amigas: Serena, Lunita, Rey, Lita y Mina. Las 5 asintieron.

-me alegra que Amy esté también con chicas de su edad, con nosotros aplica las destrezas sociales que adquiere con ustedes, pero me temo, que a muchos los intimida su inteligencia. Dijo el hombre con calma.

-creo que si. dijo Serena, Lunita asintió.

-pero es porque ellos no reconocen su ignorancia, todos siempre seremos ignorantes en algo. El anciano de ojos negros asintió.

-eso es verdad, eres una chica sabia. Lunita se sonrrojó de placer.

-hago todo lo que puedo. Dijo, Lita y Mina sonrieron.

\- ¿para que me llamaba con tanta urgencia?. Preguntó Amy, el señor Shibuya se frotó las manos.

-voy a hacer un torneo de ajedrez el día de hoy. Serena y Lunita saltaron.

-eso era lo que te íbamos a comentar Amy. Dijeron a coro, Lunita sacó su celular y le mostró la foto, Amy sonrió.

-desde luego que participaré. Dijo la peli azul.

-me da mucho gusto. Dijo el anciano.

-señor ¿sería tan amable de decirnos como se llama?. Preguntó Serena.

-Shibuya, Shibuya Kaito. Dijo, las chicas asintieron.

-por aquí por favor, los concursantes van hacia el otro lado. Dijo, las chicas, abrazaron a Amy una a una.

-buena suerte Amy. Dijeron cada una al abrazarla.

-muchas gracias chicas. Dijo ella con felicidad por estar rodeada del amor de sus amigas.

Rubeus se hallaba en frente de los príncipes, Diamante en el trono, Zafiro a la izquierda y Black Lady a la derecha, el pelirrojo tras ser interrogado por su estado de salud, comenzó a brindar su informe.

-ya veo, con que eso es lo que dice el traidor de Phanton y las traidoras. Dijo el príncipe Diamante con calma, en las altas ventanas, se veía la cilueta de 2 muchachas, de alas, que nadie había notado.

-así es mi príncipe. Dijo Rubeus por fin.

-no hace falta que te diga, que debes acabar con las traidoras así como con las sailors scouts. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, Rubeus asintió de forma sumisa.

-dile a Esmeralda que regrese al futuro, si tu, ya estás restablecido, ella no es necesaria. Dijo Black Lady.

-a la orden mi princesa. Dijo Rubeus haciendo una reverencia.

-además de traer a sailor moon y al conejo. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-no queremos mas errores. Dijo el príncipe Zafiro.

-a la orden mis príncipes. Dijo Rubeus desapareciendo, Zafiro y Black Lady se miraron.

-Rini, necesito que vengas conmigo al laboratorio. Dijo el peli azul, la peli rosa asintió.

-yo iré afinando detalles con el Gran Sabio, para intentar romper el ataúd de cristal. Dijo Diamante, los 2 menores asintieron, se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron del trono.

-hermano. Dijo Black Lady.

-tu y yo, vamos a ir al torneo de ajedrez. Dijo Zafiro.

-pero… comenzó Black Lady.

-escucha Rini, Vergerite vino el otro día a preguntarme si yo podía activar una piedra, le dije que si y ella, simplemente se comportó Rini sintió como si no pudiera. Un escalofrío.

-Zafiro, hermano, cuando salió de tu laboratorio, me hizo la misma pregunta, al encontrármela en el pasillo, estaba llorano, yo le dije que si podía, ella me dijo que ella y sus hermanas no, acto seguido, desapareció. Zafiro asintió.

\- ¿ya ves? dEbemos ir al pasado. Black Lady asintió, ambos se pasaron la mano del cuello para abajo, sus ropas cambiaron a ropas de civiles y de la mano, desaparecieron.

-me parece que Rini está poco a poco respondiendo a su llamado. Dijo la chica que sujetaba el arco, la de la espada asintió.

-ese fantasma no me gusta, por el pasó todo y ahora, el príncipe no se despega de el. Dijo la segunda.

-hay que mirar, un poco mas. Dijo la primera alzando vuelo, la segunda suspiró y la siguió sin ganas, de regreso al pasado.

Vergerite llegó a la torre de ajedrez la tomó bajo su poder e hipnotizó a uno de los encargados, para que la dejara participar en el torneo, una peli rosa se sentó al lado de las chicas y a Lunita, casi se le escapa un grito al verla, mientras en la pantalla que mostraba a los participantes, aparecía la foto de un peli azul obscuro, que hizo que a la niña se le saltaran al menos mil latidos.

-que guapo es ese muchacho. Dijo Rey.

-va muy parejo. Dijo Lita mirando la consecusión de las fotos.

-esa chica ¿no es Vergerite?. Preguntó Serena.

-así es. Dijo Lunita.

-Amy está en peligro. Dijo Rey.

-el chico lindo avanza rápido, se llama: Zacarías Li. Dijo Mina leyendo, Serena sintió un escalofrío, se puso de pie.

-no está aquí.dijo Lunita sentándola con la fuerza de su poder, Serena lo miró.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Preguntó.

\- ¿lo ves en la multitud?. Preguntó Lunita, Serena negó.

-es verdad. Dijo, las batallas se siguieron sucediendo, hasta que Amy y Zafiro, se encontraron en el mismo salón.

-Zacarías, tu reputación te precede. Dijo Amy.

-lo mismo puedo decir de ti Amy. Dijo Zafiro, ambos se dieron la mano y tomaron asientos, ella le ganó con mucha elegancia, pero con un descuido involuntario por parte de el, nunca se había distraído tanto como cuando luchó con ella, fue ese, el causante de su derrota.

-te deseo muy buena suerte. Dijo Zafiro, Amy sonrió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo, el se fue del salón y Vergerite entró.

-sailor mercury, nos volvemos a ver. Dijo, Amy la miró.

-Vergerite. Dijo tragando saliva.

-me encantaría que juegues conmigo. Dijo la peli azul cielo con malicia, la peli azul obscuro negó.

-no, no lo haré. Dijo decidida.

-sabía que dirías eso. Dijo Vergerite con calma, los asientos donde estaban las chicas y Rini, comenzaron a brillar, Zafiro lo notó.

\- ¡Rini salta!. Exclamó justo a tiempo, antes de que las chicas, quedaran congeladas del cuello para abajo.

-gracias hermano. Dijo cuando estuvo a su lado, ambos se cambiaron de ropa.

\- ¿Quién demonios es el Black Lady?. Preguntó Rey.

-princesa Black Lady para ti, el es mi hermano Zafiro. Dijo ella, las chicas, solo se limitaron a mirarlo.

-bueno ¿estás segura que no quieres jugar conmigo?. Preguntó Vergerite, Amy se puso de pie, con su pluma en la mano.

-lo haré ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó, se transformó, Vergerite sonrió.

-excelente, pero jugaremos con estas fichas. Dijo sacando unas hermosas fichas enjoyadas, Amy asintió, las dispusieron y el juego, a medida de que cada comenzó una perdía fichas, se congelaba un poco mas, la partida fue tensa e irremediablemente lenta, Amy ganó, por los pelos, Vergerite sonrió y se liberó al mismo tiempo que las chicas lo hacían, las 4 corrieron a transformarse.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder estelar lunar!. Invocó Serena con su pluma, el broche se había quedado en casa.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocaron las 4, hicieron cada quien sus movimientos y quedaron transformadas, se acercaron a Vergerite, al tiempo que Phanton se acercaba a Lunita, con el espejo en mano.

\- ¿y las chicas?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-no es necesario que vengan por ahora. Dijo el con el espejo, Lunita y el, comenzaron a mirar la pelea, Vergerite se había liberado.

-no tiene caso, no soy pura, no soy como los demás ¡mueran!¡agua obscura!. Lanzó hacia las chicas, las cuales gritaron.

\- ¡todas moriremos aquí!¡yo no puedo volver!¡pero ustedes no saldrán vivas!. Exclamó la peli azul cielo.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó Lunita, Phanton la sujetó.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó Serena hacia Vererite, la cual, quedó atrapada.

\- ¿sabes el secreto?. Preguntó por fin Serena.

-así es, lo se absolutamente todo. Dijo Vergerite, la rubia asintió.

\- ¿sabes que tus hermanas no murieron?. Preguntó sailor moon, la hermana de la persecución asintió.

\- ¿Qué caso tiene?. Preguntó Vergerite a su vez.

-todas recuperaron sus poderes. Dijo Amy.

-es verdad. Dijo Lita.

-nosotras lo vimos, todas lo hicieron. Dijo Mina, Phanton dio un paso hacia adelante.

-se que estabas allí, cuando purificamos a Karmesite. La peli azul asintió.

-yo lo vi. Dijo, tomó aire por la boca.

-lo vi todo. Añadió, Phanton se acercó a ella, puso su rostro, al lado del de Vergerite.

\- ¿ves? Puedes tener esto. Los ojos de la peli azul, se abrieron de sorpresa, al ver las diferencias palpables entre una y otra.

-debemos detener al príncipe y a mi, me agradaría contar contigo. Dijo el, ella miró a las sailors y a la ex niña, que estaba acompañada por su pelota.

-si, lo deseo. Dijo Vergerite, Serena invirtió el gesto de la mano de la tiara y esta, abandonó a la muchacha, sailor moon, dio un paso hacia adelante, alzó su broche.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocó Vergerite mientras cambiaban, las puertas se abrieron de repente, cuando entraron Karmesite y Calaverite, las chicas abrazaron a Vergerite, al tiempo, que la marca se le formaba de un hermoso violeta.

-muchas gracias chicas. Dijo Karmesite.

-estamos para ayudar. Dijo Mina.

-ya solo falta una de ustedes. Dijo Lita.

-esa será la mas difícil. Dijo Vergerite.

-un paso a la vez. Dijo Rey, Serena sonrió.

-bienvenida Vergerite, a la tierra. Dijo mientras salían todas de la sala, Zafiro miró a Black Lady, que miró a Phanton, que se había quedado rezagado con la ex niña, el mayor se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿ahora si me crees pequeño Zafiro?. Preguntó Phanton, Zafiro bajó la cabeza, 2 lágrimas cayeron al suelo, el joven se aclaró.

\- ¿puedo verme en el espejo?. Preguntó, Lunita asintió y se lo dio, Zafiro sintió un alivio indescriptible, al ver su luna brillando de violeta.

-gracias Nix. Dijo sin mas, Phanton sonrió.

\- ¿y bien?. Preguntó al tiempo que Black Lady se acercaba al espejo y se miraba.

-quiero ver los reflejos previos de las hermanas de la persecución. Le pidió al espejo, este brilló con luz negra y los mostró.

-que horrible. Dijo Rini casi dejándolo caer.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros no?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-porque ustedes despertaron el día en el que el huracán Alfons, mató a su padre, Magnus Black. Los chicos se estremecieron, recordando esos meses en la calle.

-me siento aliviado Phanton, pero aún así: no podemos dejar a nuestro hermano. Dijo Zafiro, Black Lady asintió.

-es verdad Phanton, no podemos hacerlo. Dijo la peli rosa, el peli morado suspiró decepcionado y derrotado.

-todo a su tiempo. Dijo recuperando el espejo, dio un paso hacia adelante y desapareció, Lunita se cruzó de brazos.

-son duros de pelar. Dijo con fiereza, Zafiro y Black Lady se miraron y la miraron.

-si tuvieras hermanos. Dijo Zafiro por fin a la muchacha de manera cortés pero fría.

-entenderías nuestro debate interior. Añadió tomando la mano de su hermana y desapareciendo, Lunita suspiró.

-genial, simplemente genial. Dijo desapareciendo de regreso a la casa Tsukino.


	31. Chapter 31

la

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y hayan pasado unas buenas navidades, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les guste, y si, lo dividí, era justo y necesario aunque no lo parezca.

Todos los personajes que no conozcan, eceptuando merida y jamil en este fic, son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

¡déjenme saber su parecer! ¡con un animado REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero vivir la r como la quería.

¿show de talentos?.

Rubeus estaba melancólico, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta de la habitación de Karmesite, pareciera que nunca se hubiera ido de su lado, todo estaba como si de un momento a otro, ella fuera a regresar con su sonrisa, el perfume de sus cabellos y su seductora voz, pero el sabía que no lo haría, una a una, se habían ido, lo habían traicionado, provocando las iras del príncipe Diamante, el sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta de la habitación, con tanta fuerza que el golpe resonó por todo el lugar, caminó de regreso al puente de mando y colocó el mapa de Tokio de cristal, estaba mirándolo, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la prescencia del Gran Sabio, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta.

-Gran Sabio. Dijo Rubeus, el adivino se situó al lado de el.

-el príncipe Diamante me envió a darte un mensaje. Dijo el fantasma, el pelirrojo asintió.

-te escucho. Dijo con calma, la bola de cristal brilló.

-delante de ti, se encuentran 2 caminos, uno te llevará a la gloria y otro, te conducirá a la muerte. Dijo el adivino, el joven, vio las 2 imágenes, pero fiel a su naturaleza rebelde dijo:

-la gloria y la muerte. Aseguró, el adivino asintió.

-ten esto, con este cetro, por fin Vetsite podrá acabar con esas malditas sailors. Rubeus asintió.

-así lo hará, Gran Sabio. Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras el adivino desaparecía.

Jamil estaba afuera de un cine en el centro de Tokio cuando de repente sonó su celular, confunida lo tomó y lo contestó.  
\- ¿Bueno?...seguro...si,no hay problema...para la próxima me avisas...si,si diviértete en las tutorías...adiós. dijo colgando el teléfono, bufó descontenta.

-vaya ¡que bonito quedar plantada por tu mejor amiga, fantástico!. dijo sarcástica antes de empezar a caminar, algo tenía que hacer mientras estaba fuera de la Academia y como civil (camisa azul celeste, shores de jean y botines negros además del broche en su cabello), apenas había caminado una cuadra cuando la rodearon 3 chicos que usaban la versión masculina de su uniforme, por lo cual, puso cara de fastidio.

-vaya Jamil, no esperaba verte por aquí. dijo un pelirrojo ojiazul con sonrisa disque seductora.

-tienes razón Touma, es raro verla fuera de la Academia. aportó un peliverde ojimarrón tan idiota como el primero.

-mas raro es verla sin su sombra castaña. dijo un pelimorado ojiverde haciendo que a la pelinegra de puntas azules le saltara una vena en la frente.

-Higurashi, Kaido y Akita, ¿no deberían estar estudiando? hasta donde se, están a poco de ser expulsados por sus notas, además no les e dado permiso de usar mi nombre de pila y Merida, es mi amiga, sinó fácil puedo decir que ustedes son sombras mutuas u otra cosa. les dijo cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran furiosamente.

-vamos Jamil, no seas así, somos amigos ¿verdad? así que: podemos usar nuestros nombres ¿no es cierto Kaoru?¿Ryo?. le dijo el pelirrojo pasándole un brazo por los hombros, haciendo que la pelinegra se colorara.

-cuida tus manos si quieres conservarlas Higurashi. le contestó Jamil mientras se lo quitaba de encima y les daba una mirada que bien podía congelar el Infierno, por lo que, el pelirrojo levantó las manos en son de paz, era bien sabido en la Academia Sacrario el carácter del demonio que se gastaba Jamil, además de que la chica también era conocida por ser la capitana del equipo de gimnasia (como Merida del de arquería).

-bueno, para compensar el mal rato que Touma te ha hecho pasar, te invitamos un helado, y por cierto…quítate ese maquillaje de la frente, me gusta ver ese lunar en forma de luna menguante negra que tienes. dijo el pelimorado limpiándole la frente en un movimiento rápido revelando la marca de la familia Black Moon, obteniendo por respuesta una mirada colérica de la chica.

-con ustedes, ni por los pasillos de la academia. siseó furiosa antes de saltar por encima de ellos para irse dejándolos shockeados por un momento, cuando se recuperaron empezaron a correr tras de ella, haciendo que la ojimarrón corriera para sacárselos de encima, cuando en un cruce que estaba en verde ellos frenaron para no ser atropellados, no así, Jamil quien, solo saltó cayendo de pie en el capó de un auto descapotable amarillo (el cual frenó de golpe) para después volver a saltar y llegar hasta la otra acera, donde se perdió entre los peatones.

-esa chica, está loca. dijo la conductora exaltada aún aferrando el volante con los nudillos blancos.

-yo creo que mas bien escapaba de unos acosadores Háruka-le respondió la copiloto señalando a los 3 chicos vestidos con el uniforme blanco de la Academia Sacrario que miraban con los ojos como platos por donde se había perdido Jamil.

-eso no quita que fue peligroso Michiru. le respondió Setsuna desde atrás con su calma característica.

-esa chica era Sailor Angelus Nemesis. aseguró Hotaru desde la parte trasera, ella las había visto muchas veces, en su vida pasada.

\- ¿por que dices eso Hotaru?. preguntó Háruka arrancando de nuevo tras haberse relajado y haber bajado sus niveles de adrenalina.

-por la descripción que dio Karmesite y esto, aparte del hecho, que un par de veces hablé con ella en el templo de Nix, en el Rayo de Luz Nocturno-dijo mientras mostraba una pluma negra con bordes fuxia tras hacer referencia a la capital del reino Luna Negra, reino principal del planeta Némesis y hogar de la familia Li.

\- ¿de donde la sacaste?. preguntó asombrada Michiru mirándola con los ojos como platos, Háruka se detuvo y extendió la mano hacia atrás, Hotaru le pasó la pluma y las chicas, se la pasaron una a otra, al final, Setsuna se la regresó a la pequeña.

-le salió del cabello cuando saltó y me cayó en la mano. dijo la mas pequeña dejando a las otras mudas, Háruka arrancó.

\- ¿a donde vas Rukia?. Preguntó Michiru.

-es verdad, vamos al cine. Dijo Setsuna.

-pues, habrá que esperar, debemos ir a casa ya. Dijo Háruka.

-pero. Dijo Hotaru.

-esto no puede esperar. Aseguró la rubia acelerando.

-es raro, ya que no está transformada como para que esté "dejando plumas" por allí. dijo Setsuna admirando la pluma nuevamente.

-mejor le decimos a Phanton. dijo Háruka mientras cambiaba de dirección una vez mas, para llegar rápidamente a casa. 

cuando llegaron con Phanton le mostraron la pluma mientras explicaban lo ocurrido conectándose una frase co la otra, si hubieran intentao dar cualquier explicación planificada de ese modo, no habría funcionado.

-esa imprudente que no cambia. fue lo que dijo pálido dándole vueltas a la pluma en la mano.

\- ¿Phanton?. preguntó Michiru arqueando una ceja confundida, como lo estaban las demás.

-Jamil es imprudente, demasiado para mi gusto, por eso siempre Merida y ella están juntas, Merida evita que cometa locura y media aunque sea Jamil quien ejecute la sentencia. dijo algo perdido en sus recuerdos, las chicas se aclararon y Phanton volvió al presente.

-pero ¿que significa la pluma? no creo que la dejara de manera consciente. preguntó Setsuna dejando a las demás pensando.

-en eso tienes razón querida, la pluma fue un acto completamente inconsciente, y lo que significa es que ustedes 4 son, por lo menos para Jamil, inocentes, es decir: no representan una amenaza como tal. las sailors exteriores se asombraron por el significado de la pluma, después de todo, que la "ejecutora" las considerara inoscentes era un pequeño respiro.

-hay mas ¿verdad?. preguntó Michiru expresando el pensamiento de sus compañeras.

-siempre perceptiva, si, hay mas,esa pluma también es una ayuda. dijo Phanton algo nostálgico.

\- ¿a que te refieres?. preguntó Háruka anonadada.

-Merida y ella no "dejan plumas" no son aves como para hacer eso, lo mas probable es que Jamil quisiera dárselas cuando las viera y es una ayuda ya que con eso, pueden pedirle ayuda en una pelea que se les vaya de las manos, eso si, no es como que puedan usarla a cada rato, solo servirá una vez. dijo antes de empezar a irse.

-y tampoco es como que sea un celular que pueden usar para llamarla y convencerla de hacer que Merida cambie el juicio a nuestro favor, si hacen eso, ella lo verá como que un mal chiste y pasarán a su lista negra, lo cual, nos pondría en una gran desventaja ya que: un fallo uno solo y aunque ella pueda opinar a nuestro favor, si Sailor Love Némesis le pregunta su opinion, no opinará, Merida toma muy en cuentas las opiniones de Sailor Angelus Némesis cuando esta las emite, ya sea por voluntad propia o para apoyarse, y que no opine significa que está en desacuerdo con algo, ya que: no tiene filtro la muy condenada, esa niña es una terca de primera pero muy sincera. terminó de explicar Phanton antes de irse.

\- ¿a donde vas?. Preguntó Setsuna.

-a hablar con la pequeñita. Dijo mientras desaparecía.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la pequeña dama del futuro?. Preguntó Háruka.

-no lo se. dijo Hotaru.

-pero ha de ser grave para que Phanton haya decidido ir. Dijo Michiru, Setsuna asintió.

-vueno chicas, vamos al cine. dijo Háruka, las demás asintieron y se fueron de vuelta al cine.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Phanton encontró a Lunita en un parque, sentada en un columpio.

-pequeñita. Dijo el con suavidad, la muchacha alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Phanton?. Preguntó confundida, el se sentó en un columpio lateral, comenzó a mecersé con suavidad.

-vine a conversar contigo. Dijo por fin con dulzura, Lunita no dijo nada, solo lo miraba.

-no debiste ir a la academia de las chicas. Dijo Phanton con firmeza.

-ellas deben fallar a nuestro favor ¡tenemos la razón!¡no puede ser que por su amor no lo vean!. Exclamó la niña.

-si las presionas, fallarán al otro lado. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¡por que!. Exclamó Lunita llorando.

-porque no se pueden dejar llevar por ruegos ni nada de ellos, deben tomar la decisión de manera 100% objetiva, si seden a un ruego o a una súplica no lo harán y deberán apoyar al contrario, las sailors elemental, son muy delicadas en ese aspecto, todas y cada una, desde cosmos hasta love y angelus. Lunita dio una patada en frustración.

-no queda mas que esperar pequeñita. Dijo el.

-estoy sola sin padre ni madre, quiero volver a casa. Dijo.

-pero así, no lo vas a conseguir, debes ser paciente. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¡estoy cansada!¡estoy cansada de ser paciente!¡quiero despertar en mi casa!¡en mi cama!¡con mamá y papá!¡creyendo que todo fue un mal sueño!¡con el broche del prisma de sailor moon!¡no así!. Exclamó Lunita sollozando, Phanton asintió dando un suspiro de tristeza y empatía.

-y yo, habría querido que Shekina y Kalona se hubieran encontrado con los niños y no tener este arróz con mango. Lunita asintió.

-lo siento Phanton, pero no me siento capaz de hacer esto. Dijo la niña.

-el destino, nunca nos pone cosas que no podamos solventar. Dijo el mayor, la joven asintió.

-es verdad, eso me dijiste allá igual. Phanton sonrió.

-ten fe mi niña, aunque no lo parezca, todo está bien. Lunita suspiró.

-hay que creerlo, aunque no lo crea. Dijo, Phanton se levantó y la abrazó, Lunita al sentirse como en brazos de su padre, procedió a llorar de desesperación y soledad, Phanton, solo se dedicó a consolarla, sabiendo que ella necesitaba ese deshaogo.

Vetsite estaba mirando un holoálbun nostálgica, recordaba como sus hermanas y ella se habían instruído como guerreras del planeta, siendo aceptadas por el cristal obscuro y dándoles un cachito del poder del mismo, la peli verde, estaba muy triste, aquella nave se sentía tan sola, sin ellas, de por si, tenía la capacidad de albergar a 10 personas como mínimo y máximo 100 pero esa, había sido la nave de ellos, de Rubeus, de los príncipes, de Esmeralda y el Gran Sabio, miraba la foto de su investidura, todas con túnicas moradas con plateado, cuando Rubeus llegó.

-tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo el pelirrojo de manera seca, la peliverde desactivó el álbum, lo miró interesada.

-como sabes, tus hermanas nos traicionaron. Dijo Rubeus, Vetsite asintió en silencio.

-solo quedamos tu y yo para pelear contra las sailors y acabar a las traidoras, por mucho que sean tus hermanas, nadie puede estar por encima de la ley. Dijo el pelirrojo, la peli verde asintió.

-por lo tanto, tu y yo, vamos a acabarlas. Ella asintió.

-así lo haremos Rubeus, nadie puede estar por encima de la ley, ni siquiera, la familia. El asintió.

-el Gran Sabio dejó esto. Dijo mostrándole el cetro, con un trozo de cristal en su interior, este, era rojo.

-es hermoso. Dijo Vetsite.

-no es importante que lo sea, lo importante es que esto te permitirá y nos permitirá acabar con las sailors scouts y las traidoras. Ella asintió.

-así lo haré. Dijo, el sonrió.

-debemos hacer algo de lo que las niñas no puedan escapar y tengo, la idea perfecta. Vetsite sonrió.

-creo que será la misma que la mía. Dijo con absoluta calma, Rubeus se colocó de pie, Vetsite lo siguió y se fueron hacia la sala de batallas.

-esto es un gran error. Dijo Karmesite, Vergerite negó.

-no lo es, quiero mis cosas. Dijo, Calaverite bufó.

-si tu novio, nos encuentra hermana, nos va a desollar vivas. Dijo.

-esta idea no fue mía, yo vine para prevenir que las atraparan. Dijo Karmesite.

-oh diablos, no quiero morir. Dijo Calaverite.

-cálmense chicas, ellos están lejos. Dijo Karmesite con cara de cordero degollado.

-no lo sueñes. Dijo Vergerite deteniéndola.

-es verdad hermana, si tu novio nos cacha, nos cortará la cabeza. Dijo Calaverite, Karmesite asintió con tristeza y siguieron su camino, vaciaron los cuartos y salieron corriendo hacia su casa, unos segundos antes de que los 2 habitantes de la nave, hicieran acto de prescencia al haber sentido algo.

¿show de talentos?. Preguntó Merida Sayita mirando el hermoso cartel de fondo morado con letras plateadas, suspiró.

-aquí dice, que el ganador del concurso obtendrá el 50% del premio y el otro 50% será para la escuela. Dijo Jamil.

-dice que participarán los mejores miembros de los clubes. Dijo Merida, Jamil asintió.

-dividirán todo por categoría supongo. Dijo Jamil, Merida asintió en silencio.

-esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Murmuró para si, 2 voces las sobresaltaron.

\- ¿asustada Sayita?. Preguntó una peli rosa de ojos rosa, con el cabello atado en 2 trenzas.

-quisieras tu Tsukino. Dijo Merida.

-ah, eso es, porque en el fondo, eres una perdedora. Dijo la peli rosa de ojos rosados.

-métete la lengua por donde te quepa Tsukino. Dijo Jamil.

-Shura, déjalas en paz, son unas perdedoras que de seguro compraron el puesto en la academia, eso es por ser las hijas del presidente y el vicepresidente del banco central de Tokio. Dijo la muchacha de ojos y cabellos fuxia, atados en una trenza de caballo.

\- ¿quieres ver que nos lo ganamos a pulso?. Preguntó Jamil poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Jamil, no. Dijo Merida.

-es verdad Tsukishiro, hazle caso a tu ama. Dijo la peli fuxia.

-deja de insultarme Sulino. Dijo Jamil.

-bien dicho, Seya, ella le sujeta la correa. Dijo Shura riendo, Merida las miró cruzada de brazos, miró a su alrededor, por el largo pasillo blanco, no pasaba nadie, miró a Jamil y en un mismo acto, con el mismo movimiento, las lanzaron hacia el otro lado de la pared, Shura y Seya gritaron al chocar.

-sabemos que no les dolió. Dijo Merida con calma.

-pero sean mas valientes y peleen en el campo, en el que siempre pierden. Dijo Jamil.

-Merida dime algo ¿Qué sentiste cuando el rey Diamante fue asesinado por su yo pasado?. Preguntó Shura.

-lo mismo que vas a sentir tu, cuando te arranque las 4 alas de 2 certeros flechazos. Dijo Merida con calma, Jamil rió.

-así como lo hicimos, hace tiempo en Némesis ¿lo recuerdan?. Preguntó Jamil a Seya, las soltaron al tiempo.

\- ¿algún problema niñas?. Preguntó una monja vestida de beige y crema.

-no hermana Shiory. Dijeron las 4 chicas a coro, la monja peli verde entrecerró sus ojos violetas.

-todo está en perfecto órden. Dijeron las chicas con amplias sonrisas, la monja asintió y siguió su camino, Seya se dio la vuelta agitando su larga trenza fuxia, dejando ver un gancho negro, con una luna invertida blanca.

-nos veremos. Dijo Shura, mientras el destello de su broche negro, con una luna en cuarto menguante blanca se dejaba reflejar por el brillo del pasillo por el cual, las 2 desaparecieron.

-no quería creer que estaban despiertas. Dijo Merida.

-yo tampoco. Dijo Jamil.

-pero si nos despertaron a nosotras, teníamos que tener un contrapeso. Dijo Merida, Jamil asintió y suspiró.

\- ¿lo viste ayer?. Preguntó la castaña a la pelinegra puntas azules, la cual asintió.

\- ¿Cómo estaba?. Preguntó.

-guapo como siempre, jugaron los 2 ajedrez. Dijo Jamil, Merida sonrió.

-aún no lo he visto. Dijo con tristeza.

-considerando lo del show de talentos, quizás lo veas, porque la irá a ver a ella. Merida bajó los hombros, sacudió su trenza lateral

-ya sabía que este ciclo se repetiría eternamente. Dijo Merida.

-soy feliz viéndolo ser feliz. Dijo Jamil, Merida sonrió.

-aunque uno nunca pierde la esperanza. Dijo Merida, Jamil asintió y siguieron camino, tras informarse bien del cartel.

-así que…un concurso de talentos. Dijo Kelvin, Molly y Serena estaban encantadas.

-que bueno que pertenezco al club de criket y danza. Dijo Serena.

-y yo al de danza y canto. Dijo Molly.

-según escuché si perteeces a 2 grupos, particparás en el que te desempeñes mejor. Dijo Lunita.

-en ese caso, Serena en criket, tu en danza y yo en canto. Dijo Molly, Lunita asintió.

-Lita en ka rate, Amy en ajedrez y Kelvin, pues, en teatro. Dijo Lunita.

-seré el mejor y por fin, la señorita Lunita me dará su corazón. Todas se coloraron.

-pero Kelvin ¿tu no estabas saliendo con Molly?. Preguntó Lita, los 2 se coloraron.

-estamos tomándonos un tiempo. Dijo Kelvin con alegría, Molly se mostró altiva.

-es culpa de sus viejos hábitos. Dijo la pelirroja mirando mal a Lunita, la cual bufó.

-yo no me le metí por los ojos, si es lo que insinúas. Dijo la joven, Molly bajó la cabeza, ante la mirada penetrante de Lunita, Serena se aclaró.

-no importa ya chicas, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Dijo con calma, el ambiente se relajó un poco y siguieron hablando del concurso.

Rey miró a las chicas, esa tarde en el templo, las 6 se hallaban sentadas tomando te y comiendo camotesjunto a las 3 hermanas de la persecución.

-esto debe ser obra de Vetsite y de Rubeus. Dijo Karmesite.

-seguro que si, tengan cuidado chicas. Dijo Vergirite, las sailors asintieron.

-mas bien, me preocuparía el que ustedes vayan. Dijo Rey a las hermanas de la persecución.

-probablemente, quieran atraparlas para matarlas. Dijo Amy, las chicas asintieron.

-nos arriesgaremos, no podemos dejarlas solas. Dijeron Calaverite y Karmesite al tiempo, las 6 sonrieron.

-muchas gracias. Dijeron a coro, el día siguió, ya un poco mas aliviado.

El día del concurso, todos los estudiantes se encontraron en un gran auditorio, habían sido distribuidos uniformes y trajes para todos por los patrocinadores del concurso, todos en morado, blanco y plateado, las competencias se fueron dando poco a poco, a medida de que pasaba el tiempo, los concursantes se sentían mas y mas cansados.

-está tomando energías. Dijo Amy, las demás asintieron.

-debemos detenerlos. Dijo Mina.

-ellos son, allí están. Dijo Lunita señalando a Vetsite y a Rubeus, quienes fungían como presidente y vicepresidente del jurado, las chicas se escabulleron, al tiempo que las 3 hermanas de la persecución eran atrapadas en una esfera, en el momento exacto que los demás miembros del concurso caían desmayados.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena.

\- ¡transformación!. Las 5 hicieron sus movimientos.

\- ¡Rubeus!¡Vetsite!. exclamó Serena.

\- ¡no permitiremos que se salgan con la suya!. Añadió.

-somos las sailors scouts y los castigaremos en el nombre de la luna. Dijeron las 5 a coro.

-las estábamos esperando sailors scouts. Dijo Rubeus.

-así es, todas morirán hoy. dijo Vetsite empuñando el cetro.

-junto a estas malditas traidoras ¡quienes nos traicionan!¡no deben vivir!¡mueran!. exclamó Vetsite lanzando un rayo hacia sus hermanas atrapadas.

\- ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio!¡estallen!. exclamó Amy deteniendo la trayectoria del rayo.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena hacia Rubeus,el cual saltó para esquivar, el la tomó por detrás y la lanzó hacia el suelo, Serena dio una vuelta en el mismo, se puso de pie y se encaró con el, las chicas, se pusieron en posición en frente de Vetsite, para comenzar la lucha.


	32. Chapter 32

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Y así, concluímos con las 4 chicas y estamos a punto, de culminar con la primera etapa de la r.

Espero les guste mucho.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vean a los verdaderos miembros de black moon.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y puedan estar mas contentas, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Y así, damos casi, casi por finalizado el primer trozo de sailor moon r, espero les haya gustado como quedó.

Muchas gracias por leer ¡son las mejores!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vean a los nemesianos, como siempre los he visto.

La desolación de Vetsite.

Vetsite, había empuñado el báculo, ante la asustada mirada de Karmesite, Vergerite y Calaverite, Rey la interceptó, sabía que era todo o nada y no podía creer que sus hermanas no solo estuvieran allí, si no, que con sus poderes íntegros no lo entendía, pero sabía que por su honor y el de su familia, debían morir.

-mídete con alguien de tu tamaño ¡fuego de!¡oh no!¡haaaaa!. gritó la sailor del fuego al ser impactada por un rayo del báculo de Vetsite.

-mide tu trueno con el mío. Dijo Lita colocándose a su frente, pero Vetsite igualmente la dejó fuera de combate.

-no es posible, aparentemente, es mas fuerte que nosotras. Dijo Mina.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó hacia la peli verde.

-esto no va a detenerme ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Vetsite hacia sailor venus, la cual, rodó por el suelo.

\- ¡sailor venus!. gritaron las otras 4, Lunita se adelantó al tiempo que Darien aparecía.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamó el pelinegro, la rubia volteó.

\- ¡déjamelo a mi!¡ve a ayudar a las chicas!. Exclamó.

\- ¡sailor moon!¡tu no vas a dejar la batalla!. Exclamó Rubeus.

\- ¡rayo de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien hacia Rubeus dándole tiempo a Serena para ir con las chicas.

-es demasiado poder. Dijo Amy.

-es verdad, pero tenemos que lograrlo. dijo Mina.

-estoy realmente mas preocupada por las chicas. Dijo Serena señalando la esfera que se comprimía mas y mas, las hermanas de la persecución no podían respirar y si no hacían algo, se asficciarían pronto.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey hacia Vetsite, por fin, dándole.

-es demasiado rápida, me temo que nosotras 5 no podamos hacerlo. dijo Serena, cuando se escuchó de repente.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka hacia Vetsite, la cual, no pudo esquivar.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru hacia la peli verde.

-maldición ¡nuevamente ustedes!. Exclamó Vetsite enojada.

-no podemos dejar que te salgas con la tuya. Dijo Setsuna.

-chicas, los visores. Dijo Serena, todas aparecieron su computadora, idéntica a la de Amy, pero cada una con su color respecitvo.

-el problema es ese cetro. Dijo la peli azul.

-ese es el que le incrementa el poder. Añadió, Mina asintió.

-entonces, hay que quitárselo ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó la rubia hacia el cetro.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia Vetsite, la peli verde, rodó por el suelo, se levantó.

\- ¡caída de la noche!. Lanzó hacia las sailors, dándoles de lleno, las 5 gritaron mientras las otras 4, le laznaban sus ttécnicas a Vetsite para que las primeras 5, pudieran ponerse de pie.

-ocúpense de liberarlas a ellas. Dijo Setsuna señalando al trío nemesiano que casi no podía respirar, las sailors del sistema solar interior asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡resplandor lunar!. Lanzó Serena.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!. Lanzó Rey.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡cascada de venus!. Lanzó Mina, entre las 5 destruyeron la esfera.

-malditas. Dijo Vetsite con los dientes y los puños apretados.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna hacia ella.

\- ¡tiara de Neptuno!¡acción!. lanzó Michiru hacia Vetsite quitándole el cetro, Hotaru palideció.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó horrorizada.

Shura y Seya, en el pandemoniun, habían corrido a un sitio solitario, Shura alzó su broche y Seya, tocó el dije de la gancheta.

¡resplandor del mal!¡ilumíname!. ordenó al broche la peli rosa para transformarse, con una serie de movimientos parecidos a los de Serena, quedó en su traje.

\- ¡destello del mal!¡invísteme!. ordenó Seya, su gancheta brilló y comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos parecidos a los de Lita y Rey, se hallaban allí, sailor dark evil y sailor dark bad.

-bueno, hora de ponernos creativas. dijo Seya, Shura rió.

-no sabrán que las golpeó. dijo con calma maliciosa.

\- ¡camino del amor nemesiano!. Lanzó una voz por encima de ellas.

-malditas sean. Dijo Seya.

-mide tu acero con el mío. Dijo Jamil saltando desde el suelo y lanzándose por Seya.

\- ¿no pueden pelear sin sus armas?. Preguntó Shura maliciosa, sacando su hermoso arco.

-de poder, podemos, pero no haremos menos, de lo que ustedes hagan. Dijo Merida lanzando una flecha.

-como lo prometí, te arrancaré las alas a flechazos. Dijo la castaña, la peli rosa, abrió mucho los ojos, al ser impactada.

\- ¡luz del camino del mal!lanzó hacia Merida.

\- ¡destello reflectante!. Lanzó Merida hacia Shura, Seya y Jamil por su parte, seguían y seguían en los mandobles.

\- ¡expanción del mal!. Lanzó Seya hacia Jamil, la cual, saltó, Seya rió.

-tonta, acabas de caer en nuestra trampa. Merida miró a Shura, la cual reía.

\- ¡prisión del amor!. Lanzó hacia la peli rosa frenándola.

-mas vale que hables perra, no tengo todo el día. Dijo la castaña de ojos miel enojada.

-ese fragmento de cristal, ha sido tocado por una fracción de nuestro poder. Dijo Shura.

-lo cual, hará que ese fragmento se transforme en un agujero negro, una vez sea arrebatado de la mano de un nemesiano, que implosionará con todo lo que esté cerca de el, se tragará la tierra y luego, regresará a su sitio, al cristal Phanton. Dijo Seya triunfante.

-no podemos permitirlo. Dijo Jamil, Merida la miró.

-no, no podemos hacerlo. Dijo.

\- ¡que te pasa!. Exclamó Jamil, Merida suspiró.

-hay que detener a estas perras, nosotras, solo intervendremos si a ellas las asesinan, lo saben bien y deberías recordarlo. Dijo la castaña, la pelinegra mechas azules apretó los puños, había sujetado a Seya con el reflejo del ángel.

-no queda mas, que pelear contra estas perras. Dijo volviendo a lo suyo, Merida asintió y se lanzó nuevamente, por sailor dark evil.

Las 9 sailors miraron con horror, el cambio del cetro, las hermanas de la persecución lo hicieron de igual forma, Rubeus y Darien detubieron su pelea.

-esto es todo, mas te vale que logres hacerlo bien Vetsite, si no, no pienses en regresar. Dijo con calma desapareciendo, Darien creyó ver una lágrima deslizarse, por el ojo del pelirrojo pero, no tuvo tiempo de detallar mas en eso, tomó a Lunita y ambos se aferraron a una columna.

\- ¡debes hacer una cúpula!¡si no!¡se lo comerá todo!. La joven asintió.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!¡resguarda la tierra!. Exclamó la joven, el brillo morado la rodeó y Lunita, quedó flotando.

-debemos hacer algo. Dijo Amy, Luna había llegado al hombro de Serena y se aferraba a el.

-si no lo detenemos, el agujero negro nos succionará a todos. Dijo Karmesite, las demás asintieron.

\- ¡como podemos hacerlo!. Exclamó Mina.

-habrá que saltar. Dijo Rey.

-nosotras detendremos a Vetsite. Dijo Háruka, Michiru asintió.

-hagan lo suyo. Dijo sin mas, las chicas asintieron.

-nosotras nos introduciremos con ustedes para ayudarlas. Dijo Calaverite, Serena asintió.

-no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos. Dijo Artemis.

-hay que ser rápidos. Dijo Luna, todas las chicas asintieron.

-hay que saltar. Dijo Serena.

-a la cuenta de 3. Dijo Amy.

-1. Dijeron todas.

-2. Contaron una vez mas.

\- ¡3!. Se lanzaron y una vez adentro, el portal se cerró, Lunita tembló.

-es una trampa, si no lo logran, jamás volverán. Dijo la joven asustada.

Las sailors del sistema solar interior, estaban flotando en un espacio de colores azules, fuxia y morados.

-es ese, es ese el sitio. Dijo Amy, las demás, miraron el cetro flotante.

-solo tenemos una oportunidad. Dijo la peli azul.

-si no lo hacemos, nos quedaremos atrapadas para siempre. Dijo Serena.

-hagámoslo Mina.

\- poder obscuro! Invocaron al tiempo Karmesite, Vergerite y Calaverite.

\- ¡por el poder del planea mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta júpiter!. invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡poder lunar! Invocó Serena.

\- ¡ataque de los planetas de las sailors!. Lanzaron las 5.

\- ¡ataque obscuro!. Lanzaron las 3 hermanas de la persecución, la puerta dimensional se abrió y las 8 salieron despedidas, las 4 sailors, habían estado peleando con Vetsite, sin darle tregua.

-se acabó. Dijo Háruka.

-al menos, me llevaré a alguna conmigo ¡mueran!. Exclamó Vetsite, pero un escudo negro, la detuvo, Darien y Lunita se acercaban, a la par de Phanton, que era el emisor del escudo.

-eso no será necesario. Dijo Phanton con calma, ella lo miró.

-tienes que entender, que lo que te dije fue y es verdad Vetsite Morgenstar. Dijo el, ella lo miró, Phanton se le acercó.

-fallé. Dijo por fin la peli verde, el peli morado suspiró.

-mejor eso, si hubieras triunfado, todos estaríamos muertos. Dijo, ella lo miró, el le mostró el espejo.

-con que si era verdad. Dijo pasando los dedos por su luna de resplandor gris, el asintió.

-hermana, siempre peleábamos, pero siempre estábamos juntas. Dijo Karmesite, Vergerite asintió.

-quiero ser, una nemesiana de verdad. Dijo Vetsite.

-basta, con que te dejes purificar Vetsite. Dijo Lunita con calma.

-lo haré. Dijo Vetsite, la joven se puso delante de ella, alzó el broche que llevaba en un collar.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal de némesis!. Invocó la joven.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocó Vetsite, su marca brilló de gris y se desdibujó, para ser reemplazada, por una hermosa marca violeta que después quedó en un negro brillante.

\- ¡lo logramos!. Exclamaron las 5 sailors.

-muchas felicidades. Dijeron las sailors del sistema solar exterior y Phanton.

-muchas gracias. Dijo Serena.

-con las 4 hermanas de la persecución, tenemos una ventaja, pero aún nada está decidido. Dijo Phanton con calma, las chicas asintieron.

-casi no la contamos. Dijo Mina.

-fueron rivales ecepcionales. Dijo Lita.

-lo mismo podemos decir de ustedes. Dijo Vetsite, a quien los recuerdos de su vida pasada, le pasaban por los ojos en ese momento, Lunita sonrió.

-vamos a tomar un helado, mucho hay que conversar. Las demás asintieron.

-no es una mala idea. dijo Hotaru.

-estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Háruka.

-andando. Dijo Michiru, Darien sonrió, todos fueron a des transformarse, Phhanton sonrió.

-gente que conoce sus movimientos, estamos mas cerca de desenmascarar las falsas marcas. Dijo Phanton con una gran sonrisa, las 14 chicas se fueron juntas, en una nueva unión fraternal, seguidas por el muchacho, Phanton suspiró.

-creo que a Rubeus, le costó mas trabajo dejarla sola. Dijo mientras se alejaba detrás del grupo tras haber desaparecido el espejo.

Sailor dark evil y sailor dark bad, se golpearon contra la pared, debido al impacto del golpe en la pared, se pusieron en pie con dificultad.

-malditas perras. Dijo sailor dark evil.

-nos las pagarán. Dijo sailor dark bad.

-un problema menos. Dijo Jamil, Merida estaba callada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Meda?. preguntó Jamil.

-sabes Jam, tengo un mal presentimiento y me da mucha rabia, no poder intervenir de buenas a primeras, esperar que todas estén en estado vegetal, atrapadas, en coma o muertas, es frustrante. Jamil la miró fijamente.

-esperemos que ese presentimiento solo sea una ilusión. Dijo, Merida rió con amargura, Jamil la abrazó.

-ya lo se, pero hay que desear lo mejor, hasta que sea efectivamente lo peor, las chicas salieron con bien de todo, ya lo verás. Dijo mientras Merida suspiraba.

-es verdad, bueno, vamos a casa. Dijo, Jamil asintió, las 2 se des transformaron y desaparecieron rumbo al internado.


	33. Chapter 33

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y se hallan preparado para un gran fin de año, espero les guste, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hum, lo modifiqué un poco, pero creo que salió bien, muy bien, espero les guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen nuevo añero REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que nos divirtamos y veamos las nuevas aventuras en las viejas temporadas.

Peligro, las 5 sailors han sido raptadas.

En la sala del trono, solo se podía escuchar el ruido del alfiler caer, a los lados, en las inmensas ventanas, 4 sombras miraban desde lados equidistantes, perfectos reflejos las unas de las otras mirando el rostro del príncipe Diamante, el cual, parecía una máscara de frialdad, Rubeus se hallaba de rodillas, temblando levemente, su cuerpo se sacudía con pequeños temblores.

-ya veo, así que: las 4 hermanas de la persecución nos traicionaron. dijo el príncipe, el pelirrojo asintió.

-as, así me temo. Dijo Rubeus.

-y que mi padrino, está borrando las marcas reaes e instalando marcas falsas. Dijo el peli celeste.

-hermano. Dijeron Zafiro y Black Lady a coro.

-no está usando marcas falsas. Dijo la peli rosa.

-desde luego que si, solo alguien como Phanton sería tan capaz de hacer un truco tan sucio. Dijo Esmeralda.

-silencio. Dijo Zafiro.

-nadie te pidió tu opinión. Dijo Black Lady.

-basta. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, los 3 callaron, el príncipe miró a Rubeus.

-tenemos que deshacernos de las sailors y solo hay un par de personas que nos pueden ayudar. dijo,, detrás de Rubeus, se escucharon 2 pares de tacones, unos zapatos caminaban hacia el trono, Rubeus se puso de pie y sus ojos se abrieron límites insospechaddos, hacia las 2 recién llegadas, Seya y Shura, se hallaban en ppose calmada, una sosteniendo su espada y la otra, su arco, con los mismos colores de sailor love némesis y sailor angelus némesis, pero aderezados con negro, las sailors sonrieron ante los atónitos Zafiro, Black Lady, Esmeralda y Rubeus.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellas hermano?. Preguntó Black Lady.

-las sailors obscuras, sailor dark evil y sailor dark bad, las contrarias de esas tontas de sailor love némesis y sailor ángelus némesis, son las que me dieron la pista de como hacer nuestro trabajo. Dijo el príncipe, los otros 2, lo miraron anonadados.

\- ¿por que ellas no se presentaron ante nosotros?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-porque solo le rendimos cuentas al portador del cristal obscuro, niño ingénuo. Dijo Shura.

-no, no se supone que ustedes sean las guías de mi hermano. dijo Black Lady.

-si, si eligió el camino maligno. Dijo Shura con calma, Seya rió.

-así que: peli rosa, cierra la boca y deja hablar a quienes realmente ostentan el poder. Dijo Seya con malicia.

-bien, con eso ya constatado, Rubeus, ellas te ayudarán a acabar con tu problema y traer a sailor moon, como ya he solicitado en repetidas ocasiones. Dijo Diamante, el asintió en silencio, las sailors rieron y se dieron la vuelta, tras Rubeus haber hecho una reverencia y haber desaparecido con ellas.

-hermano, esas sailors no son confiables. Dijo Zafiro.

-así es, esas no son las de nuestro planeta. Dijo Black Lady enojada.

-las sailors de su planeta, nunca las apoyarían, necesitan gente que realmente sepa seguir y acatar órdenes. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

-no estamos de acuerdo. Dijeron Zafiro y Black Lady a la vez.

-tu sabes que esas marcas, son falsas, no hace falta que nosotros lo digamos. Dijo Zafiro.

-tu fuiste el que los conjuró. dijo Rini.

-basta, el Gran Sabio jamás podría hacerlo. Dijo Diamante.

-estás equivocado, el puede usar nuestros poderes, Phanton se aseguró de ello y lo demostró. Dijo Zafiro.

\- ¡basta!¡yo soy el líder y se hará lo que yo ordene!. Exclamó Diamante golpeando el apoyabrazos del trono.

-así se hará hermano. Dijo Black Lady a coro al lado de Zafiro, otro par de tacones, se escucharon.

\- ¿Quién es?. Preguntó Esmeralda.

-las que hemos hecho el trabajo sucio. Dijo la misma voz de Shura, Seya sonrió.

-nosotras fuimos las que buscamos el cetro, tenemos una gran idea. dijo Shura por fin, todos las miraron.

-con este brazalete imbuido de su poder, haremos que la niña crea que su madre se ha despertado y ha sido atrapada, que usted ha muerto por nuestras manos y dormiremos su cristal, que se lo hará pensar, con el cristal de plata extraviado para ella, pero en realidad, en nuestro poder. Dijo Shura mostrando la hermosa joya.

-haremos que ella robe el cristal de plata, para poder rescatar a su madre, de nuestras supuestas garras traidoras. Dijo Seya.

-finalmente, la atraparemos a ella y al cristal, la acabaremos y luego, las sailors serán eliminadas. Dijo Sura, Diamante asintió con calma.

-bien, esa idea me agrada. Dijo el príncipe, se puso de pie, bajó las escaleras, sailor dark evil apareció un trozo de energía rosada, sailor dark bad dio de su poder, el príncipe cortó varias caras del cristal y las entretejió entre la hermosa pulsera agregando su poder obscuro.

-me aseguraré junto a las sailors, de que todo salga bien. Dijo el Gran Sabio, tomando el hermoso brazalete, el príncipe asintió y los 3 desaparecieron, Zafiro y Black Lady bajaron del trono.

-ya que no nos necesitas. Dijo Zafiro con aspereza.

-nos vamos. Dijo Black Lady desapareciendo enojada junto a su hermano.

-ya se les pasará. Dijo el príncipe Diamante saliendo del trono.

En el techo, se encontraron las 4 sailors, las 2 prrimeras, miraron a las 2 segundas, en sus ojos, se notaban las diferencias de edades.

-ya ven el problema que tenemos. Dijo la sailor love némesis del siglo XXX.

\- ¿Por qué el cuenta con las 2?. Preguntó sailor love némesis del siglo XX.

-porque el fantasma de la muerte, no tiene límite de tiempo, puede moverse en el pasado, el presente y el futuro, todos los sitios donde puede existir, puede moverse por ellos, por la obscuridad. Sailor ángelus némesis del siglo XX asintió.

-por eso, nos despertaron antes de tiempo. dijo.

-lo hicimos, porque el Gran Sabio encontró a las chicas y las despertó cuando los príncipes tenían el mayor 10, el del medio 7 y la pequeña 3. Dijo con calma.

-nos dimos cuenta, cuando las vimos, robando el cristal de plata y dándoselo a sus yos de este tiempo. Jamil asintió.

-lo entiendo. Dijo por fin, Merida suspiró.

-la cosa es mas difícil de lo que pensamos. Dijo, su yo asintió.

-así es, mi querida yo, es mas difícil de lo que pensabámos. Confirmó.

-bueno, nos tienen a nosotras de aquel lado. Dijo Jamil.

-por eso contamos con ustedes y aunque debían despertar en el momento de la llegada del caos, estamos seguras de que esto era lo correcto. Dijo con suma calma.

-bueno, solo tengo una pregunta mas. Dijo la Merida del siglo XX.

\- ¿Cuál es?. Preguntó la del siglo XXX.

\- ¿Por qué ellas se fueron con el Gran Sabio?. Preguntó por fin.

-porque el fantasma de la muerte y su basallo, es capaz de moverse entre tiempos con compañía, cosa que no podemos hacer nosotros, sin llave y o puerta. Dijo Jamil del siglo XXX, Merida y Jamil del siglo XX suspiraron.

-no hay mas que hacer. Dijo arrancándose una pluma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Meda. Dijo Jamil del siglo XX abrazándola.

-si no se arrepiente o cambia de parecer, no podré salvarlo si lo intentan matar o deberé…deberemosmatalo nosotras. Jamil del siglo XX asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-traten de no hacerlo. Dijo la Merida del siglo XXX.

-si lo hacen, nosotros nunca existiremos. Dijo Jamil, las 2 chicas del siglo XX asintieron y desaparecieron en 2 destellos, las del futuro, suspiraron.

-si tan solo, las chicas estuvieran despiertas, o ellos no hubieran ido al pasado tras la pequeña dama o el rey…dijo Jamil.

-o el rey no nos lo hubiera prohibido taxativamente. Dijo Merida.

-así es. Dijo Jamil, Merida suspiró y alzó vuelo de regreso al castillo de cristal, seguida de Jamil, la cual, tenía el corazón tan roto como su amiga.

Lunita recibió una hermosa pulsea, de tonos fuxia y rosados, ella estaba feliz, miraba su pulsera.

¿Quién me la habrá regalado?. Se preguntó.

-no lo se, pero debe ser muy buena persona, o quererte mucho. Dijo Serena con calma.

-de repente, es de la Galaxy del pasado, siempre fue muy buena conmigo. Dijo la joven.

-pues si es así, hay que agradecerlo. Dijo Serena, Lunita asintió y se colocó su brazalete, estaba muy contenta y Serena, un poquito celosa, ella también quería una pulsera así, pero se notaba que había sido un modelo único y personal, en ningún lado, había visto piedras que reflejaran y reflactaran la luz al mismo tiempo, se quitó la idea de la cabeza, seguro era su imaginación.

-vamos chicas, hora de salir. Dijo Kengi, las chicas asintieron y salieron.

Merida y Jamil, estaban en frente de la casa, tocando y tocando el timbre, Jamil bufó y pateó una piedra imaginaria.

-no están, por todos los infiernos, no están. Dijo la pelinegra puntas azules, la castaña bufó.

-no hay manera dequitarle la maldita pulsera, si no la tenemos suficientemente cerca. Dijo.

\- ¿y creen que las vamos a dejar?. Preguntó la voz de Shura, Merida y Jamil se dieron la vuelta.

-no permitiremos que nos lo impidan. Dijo Jamil.

-ya lo veremos. Dijo Seya con una carcajada maléfica.

\- ¡poder del amor de némesis!. Invocó Merida alzando el broche.

\- ¡nace ángel de némesis!. Invocó Jamil a su bez, colocando su dedo índice izquierdo en su gancho y alzando la mano derecha abierta.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocó Merida haciendo sus movimientos muy parecidos a los de Serena, pero rodeada de una cortina de corazones como Mina, Jamil, hizo su transformación, una mezcla de Rey y Lita, cuando estuvieron listas, se pusieron en posición con las armas en las manos, las otras, sacaron las suyas y la pelea comenzó, dejando marcas en las paredes circundantes, en la puerta de la familia, quedó una pluma negra con bordes rosados, mientras las 4 sailors se alejaban peleando.

Rubeus ya tenía el plan y lo iba a llevar a cabo al día siguiente, pero por alguna razón, se sentía incómodo, como si ese fuera su último o antepenúltimo día en la Tierra, dejándose de estupideces localizó la energía de Karmesite y apareció en su cuarto, hizo una daga de energía, la colocó en el cuello de la chica, pero no pudo hacer nada, absolutamente nada, el dejó que la daga se deshiciera en la luz, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso suave.

¿por que te fuiste y me dejaste Kar?. Preguntó el pelirrojo, suspiró y desapareció en un rayo de luz plateada.

Sammy miró la pluma en la puerta, sonrió y la tomó.

Que extraña es esta pluma. Dijo el chico, Lunita la tomó y su corazón dio un salto, la aferró.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Serena.

-una promesa. Dijo la joven sin mas, entrando a la casa. Con una gran sonrisa, toda la famiilia se acostó y Lunita, tubo un sueño.

SUEÑO DE LUNITA.

Una explosión sacudió el palacio de cristal, la prisión se rompió en mil pedazos, la neo reina Serena despertó, miró a su alrededor, el cadáver de su marido se hallaba en el suelo, la mujer se arrodilló.

-Díam, no, despierta, Díam. Dijo ella llorando, lo abrazó dulcemente, la reina se puso de pie.

-pequeña dama ¿pero que?. Preguntó, salió hacia el exterior y vvio, otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo se atrevieron a traicionarme?. Preguntó el príncipe enojado hacia las sailors.

-hicimos lo que debíamos hacer. dijo sailor dark evil, sailor dark bad sonrió.

-y ahora, tu vendrás con nosotras neo reina, una vez matemos a este imbécil. El príncipe se dio la vuelta.

-hermosa, yo no quería, yo no ¡haaaaaa!. gritó al ser atravesado por detrás, por la poderosa estocada de Seya.

\- ¡noooooooo Diamanteeeee!¡noooooo!. exclamaba la neo reina Serena hundida en llanto.

-ahora, tu vendrás con nosotras. Dijo sailor dark bad, sailor dark evil la flechó y las 2, desaparecieron.

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE LUNITA.

La joven gritó, jadeó y sollozó, sabía que ese era un sueño pre monitorio, era de verdad, algo malo había pasado en casa, demasiado malo, la ex niña se levantó con el corazón oprimido, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a su luna pelota, la cual, la miraba flotando a su alrededor.

-muéstrame la ex niña, los ojos de la pelota brillaron, se vio la ciudad, sus ruinas horrorosas, la joven jadeó al ver el sarcófago vacío de su madre y el cadáver del yo pasado de su padre, Lunita dejó escapar un grito de horror.

-no puedo perder tiempo, debo volver a casa con el cristal de plata, pero…Serena prometió ayudarme. Dijo la ex niña.

-debo ir a la escuela. Añadió, Serena entró.

\- ¿Lunita estás bien?. Preguntó, la joven asintió.

-bien, hora de ir a clases. Dijo, Lunita repitió el gesto, se vistió y salió, en el camino, estaba muy callada.

\- ¿estás bien Lunita?. Preguntó Serena, la joven la miró, miró a su alrededor, al notar la soledad, sacó el ojo hipnótico amarillo.

-dale a Serena el cristal de plata. Ordenó.

-el cristal de plata. Dijo Serena dándole el broche.

-ve hacia la escuela y olvida todo. Dijo la joven.

-hacia la escuela, olvida todo. Dijo Serena, Lunita guardó el ojo y desapareció con el broche entre las manos, Serena parpadeó horrorizada y aturdida, miró a su alrededor y siguió su camino.

-Serena ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Amy.

-desde luego ¿Por qué no debía estarlo?. Preguntó Serena.

-es que: tu broche no está. Dijo Lita, Serena miró su lazo, el lugar donde debía estar su broche y palideció.

-no, no es posible, el cristal no está. Dijo asustada.

-debemos irnos, algo muy malo ha pasado. Dijo Lita, Amy asintió y las 3, escaparon del colegio.

Lunita llegó al sitio done había aparecido por primera vez, alzó su llave, pero esta, escapó de sus manos.

-conejo, eres un tonto. Dijo Rubeus apareciendo.

\- ¡tío Rub!¡cierra la boca y déjame ir!. Exclamó la niña.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Estás justo donde debes estar. Dijo el pelirrojo, la muchacha se elevó y comenzaron la pelea, Rubeus reía.

-dame el cristal de plata y todos tus problemas habrán desaparecido. Dijo el triunfante.

-mi padre está muerto en sus 2 formas y lo vengaré. Dijo la joven con fiereza.

-como se nota, que todo salió bien. Dijo Rubeus, la joven vio su pulsera volverse luz, con fragmentos de obscuridad, la joven tembló,gritó al ser envuelta en una cadena obscura vio a las sailors llegar.

\- ¡váyanse!¡váyanse ya!. Exclamó la joven, Serena miró a Lunita y alzó la pluma.

-por el poder estelar lunar!¡transformación!. invocó, hizo una serie de movimientos una vez, el broche estuvo en su pecho, clavó la pluma en este y continuó con sus movimientos de siemte.

\- ¡al ataque chicas!. Exclamó Serena una vez, estuvo transformada.

\- ¡entendido!. Exclamaron las 4.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy.

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. lanzó Serena, Rubeus alzó su mano hacia el cielo, la nave apareció y comenzó a emitir un rayo que se llevaba a Lunita.

\- ¡no!¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina hacia la joven, rompiendo su cadena obscura, Lunita quedó enredada en la cadena,las demás empujaron y una vez, Lunita estuvo lejos del rayo de gravedad, vio con horror, como las sailors se elevaban en el flujo y desaparecían en el interior de la nave.

\- ¡noooooooo!¡mamáaaaaaa noooooo!. Exclamó la ex niña, vio 5 sombras.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?¡que hiciste!. Exclamó Háruka, Lunita temblaba.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho. Dijo, Háruka le lanzó un puñetazo, que hizo rodar a la niña.

\- ¡basta Háruka!. Exclamó Hotaru, Lunita lloraba a todo pulmón.

-fallé, no lo puedo creer, fallé. Decía entre sollozos, Setsuna miró a Michiru, la cual, miró a Hotaru, la chica alzó su mano como si fuera un cuenco, un brillo gris se vio y cuando se desvaneció, en su mano, estaba una pluma, la sailor la sopló.

-las necesitamos. dijo en un murmullo pausado, a la hermosa pluma negra con bordes fuxia que comenzó a brillar.


	34. Chapter 34

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Feliz año, espero estén todas genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les guste, así cerramos con broche de oro la primera parte de la saga.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que rescatemos a los mejores villanos de la serie.

No me agradas, pero…hay que ir por las chicas.

En el siglo XXX, no se veía nada mas que el brillo lunar bañando la ciudad, una sombra corría por los tejados, sus 4 alas brillaban de negro y plata, corría y corría hacia el palacio, llegó y trepó como si fuera un gato, llegó a un balcón y entró a la habitación, en esta, no se oía nada mas, que una respiración pausada.

-estás loca. Se dijo la sombra, mirando al joven peli celeste que dormía apaciblemente, ella bufó y se acercó a el.

-definitivamente el recuerdo no iguala al original. Le acarició el rostro.

-hermosa…te amo. La mano de la muchacha se retiró como si se hubiera quemado.

-que tristeza que parece que nunca…siempre seré tu sombra, mi querido príncipe, después de todo, solo quiero que seas feliz y que si emee amas, sea real. Dijo la muchacha.

-aunque de vez en cuando, no me vendría mal un trance, pero no, no debo hacerlo. Dijo, vio a otra llegar.

-acá estás. Dijo, la primera se espantó.

-rayos ángelus, no hagas tanto ruido. Dijo sailor love némesis.

\- ¿tanto ruido? Tu eres la que casi viene a robar besos. El color rojo se vio encima de los destellos azules y plateados del rostro de la sailor del amor nemesiano.

-bueno, si, casi, casi ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó.

-me llamaron. Dijo la muchacha mostrando el brillo negro y fuxia de sus alas, ángelus asintió al ver el gesto de la cabeza de love.

-no queda mas que irnos, dime ¿desde cuando te llamaron?. Preguntó.

-hace 5 minutos, los que llevo buscándote. Dijo sin mas, love asintió y regresaron al siglo XX.

Estaban las 4 sailors, Phanton, las 4 hermanas de la persecución, Darien y Lunita, en la casa del último de los hombres mencionados, todos sentados.

-bien, debemos encontrar la nave. Dijo Vergerite.

-a estas alturas, no debe tener una posición fija. Dijo Karmesite.

-si no la tiene, la encontraremos. Dijo Calaverite.

-no podemos dejar a las chicas allí. Dijo Vetsite, cuando un ruido afuera, las conmocionó, todos salieron justo a tiempo de ver, una proyección de Rubeus que abarcaba todo el cielo.

-conejo, te estoy llamando a ti, para que me entregues el cristal obscuro y tu persona, si no lo haces. Se vio la imagen de las 4 chicas, siendo pulverizadas.

-te espero a las 8 en el parque número 4, no falles. Dijo mientras desaparecía, Michiru la miró.

-no debes ir. Dijo, Lunita la miró.

-fue por mi culpa que esto pasó. Dijo.

-aunque así haya sido, no debes ir a buscarlas. Dijo Háruka, la ex niña las miró.

-tengo que hacerlo. Dijo sin mas.

-se razonable. Dijo Setsuna, Lunita asintió.

-por primera vez, creo que lo soy como debo. Phanton negó.

-pequeñita por favor. Dijo, la niña lo miró.

-fue mi culpa ¿no lo entiendes? Fue mi culpa. Hotaru suspiró.

-pero haciendo eso, no vas a lograr nada. Dijo sin mas, Lunita no dijo nada.

-mas vale que nos pongamos manos a la obra. Dijo Phanton, las chicas asintieron y se dedicaron a conversar.

\- ¿vas a ir tu sola?. Preguntó Darien a la ex niña, Lunita asintió.

-debo hacerlo, la que está allí es mi mamá. Dijo sin mas, el asintió.

-bien, entonces, vamos a ir los 2, se sabe que no me argadas, pero…hay que ir por las chicas. Dijo el.

-no me digas, que aún crees que soy agente doble. Dijo la adolescente, el la miró.

-no, ya no. Dijo por fin, Lunita sonrió.

-lamento haber sido un cerdo contigo, pero, era evidente que tenía que desconfiar. Dijo.

-un poco si. dijo la muchacha, el asintió, ella lo tomó de la mano.

\- ¡luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. ordenó la muchacha a la pelota, que se transformó en un jet para la espalda, la niña se lo colocó, Darien la siguió, ella le tomó la mano y salieron volando.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelas? Si pudes hacerlo. dijo el joven anonadado.

-porque la magia, siempre deja rastro, en cambio, los objetos, no. Dijo Lunita, Darien asintió, los 2 vieron, através del océano de nubes, la nave.

\- ¿Cómo vas a entrar?. Le preguntó Darien.

-como lo haría mi padre ¡remolino del trueno obscuro!. Lanzó la adolescente hacia el campo de fuerza, el cual, dejó ver un boquete mas claro que el color que ostentaba la nave, Lunita y Darien se colaron en el interior y llegaron al puente de mando.

-impersionante. Dijo el pelinegro mientras la pelota volvía a la normalidad al la chica haber dejado el jet, Rubeus apareció.

-me parece buena idea que hayas venido conejo, con apoyo, perfecto, así los eliminaré a los 2 de un solo tiro. Dijo el pelirrojo con malicia.

-no lo creo. Dijo la niña rebotando la pelota, pero Darien la detuvo.

-yo me encargaré de el, tu busca liberar a las chicas. Dijo Darien, Rubeus sonrió con malignidad.

\- ¿a estas?. Preguntó haciendo un gesto, justo cuando la cúpula descendió y se vieron las 5 chicas, en cruces de cristal, Lunita apretó los puños, Darien las miró.

-bueno, parece que no va a ocurrir nada. Dijo Rubeus.

-no lo creas ¡rayo de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanó hacia Rubeus.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Rubeus hacia Darien, que saltó.

\- ¡tornado de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó hacia Rubeus, el cual saltó.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó el pelirrojo de nueva cuenta dándole al pelinegro de lleno.

\- ¡fuego obscuro!. Lanzó Rubeus de nueva cuenta.

\- ¡enredadera de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien, acto seguido, se comenzaron a mover como 2 bailarines, en una danza coreografiada de artes marciales, Lunita miró el alrededdor, por fin, vio un cristal morado y supo, lo que tenía que hacer, Darien y Rubeus seguían moviéndose cuando la adolescente alcanzó el cristal morado y comenzó a intentar subirlo, sintió algo que la aguijoneaba, pero no hizo caso, entre eso y el dolor, al recibir las acometidas del cristal, tenía mucho.

-no creo que de esta, vayan a poder escapar. Dijo Rubeus lanzando las 2 palmas hacia abajo, Darien y la ex niña gritaron al sentirse elevados, fue cuando lo vieron, estaban en el espacio.

-no vamos a salir vivos. Dijo el pelinegro.

-así es, van a morir, si yo no gano, nadie lo hará. Dijo Rubeus triunfante.

Háruka bufó de rabia –cuando los tenga cerca, los acabaré, no lo puedo creer, nos engañaron, nos engañaron y se largaron, me van a escuchar. Michiru meneó la cabeza.

-parece que lo hicieron bien. Dijo la peli azul simplemente.

-la nave no está. Dijo Karmesite.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hace?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-conociendo a Rubeus, debió haber volado al espacio. Dijo Vergerite.

-ilústranos. Dijo Setsuna con un poco de sarcasmo, inusual en ella.

-bien, esto es fácil, todos podemos volar. Dijo Karmesite.

-pero en el espacio no hay aire, no hay desplazamiento ni respiración. Dijo Calaverite.

-ya veo. Dijo por fin Háruka, cuando se vio, una lluvia de pétalos negros con fuxia, todo mundo se puso de pie.

-bien, parece que usaron su comodín. Dijo sailor ángelus némesis.

-si, lo usaron. Dijo Phanton taladrando a la mas pequeña de todas las sailors.

-era necesario, nuestros poderes, no nos permiten transportarnos. Dijo Hotaru, todos la miraron.

\- ¿no lo notaron? El lugar es inaccesible solo para quien Rubeus no quiere que lo visite. Dijo la muchacha, las demás asintieron, no dijeron nada, pero cerraron los ojos, intentando sentirla, pero no lo lograron.

-sailor dark evil y sailor dark bad. Dijo sailor love némesis.

-bien, por eso, no lo podemos encontrar. Dijo Phanton.

-bien pensado Hotaru. Dijo Háruka revolviéndole el cabello, la niña sonrió.

-bien, entonces, iremos a buscarlos, en el momento justo. Dijo sailor love némesis.

\- ¿en el que?. Preguntó todo mundo.

-nadie nos dice lo que hemos de hacer. Dijo sailor ángelus némesis en un tono obstinado, las demás asintieron.

-sacando el hecho, de que esta no es su batalla. Dijo sailor love némesis con calma a los demás, que no convencidos, se cruzaron de brazos sin otro remedio que esperar el resultado de aquella pelea.

-puede que muramos, pero tu tampoco saldrás, además, si alguien debe irse, son las chicas. Dijo Lunita comenzando a forcejear con el cristal, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, mientras Darien y Rubeus seguían peleando y peleando mezclando poderes y mas poderes, finalmente, Lunita logró sacar el cristal, haciendo que el campo se partiera y la nave hiciera un corto, las 5 sailors fueron liberadas, cuando la nave comenzó a quemarse.

\- ¡chicas!. Exclamó Darien inmovilizando a Rubeus con unas enredaderas de de la rosa de la máscara, las sailors se acercaron a Lunita y la abrazaron, Darien se acercó a ellas.

-nos salvaron. Dijo Serena.

-no podíamos dejarlo así. Dijo Darien, ellas asintieron cuando la explosión sacudió la nave al tiempo que Rubeus se liberaba.

-no saldrán vivos. Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia Rubeus.

\- ¡fuego de marte!. Lanzó Rey.

\- ¡no lo hagas!¡avivas mas el fuego!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡chicos!¡tenemos que salir!. Exclamó Mina, Lunita asintió, se sentía un poco mareada pero no le prestó atención.

\- ¡Rubeus debe ser purificado! ¡debemos llevarlo!. Exclamó Serena.

\- ¡si nos mata tratando de salvarlo!¡te mato en el otro mundo!. Exclamó Rey a la rubia de odangos.

\- ¡vamos Rubeus!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡no!¡deseo la gloria!¡no la traición!. Exclamó Rubeus.

\- ¡cuidado Rubeus!. Exclamó Serena al ver como la columna los separaba, intentó ir por el, pero Darien la sujetó, la rubia comenzó a forcejear sin éxito, estando atada por unas enredaderas.

\- ¡no podemos perder tiempo!¡andando!. exclamó Lita, todas hicieron un círculo alrededor de Darien y Lunita, la cual, miraba con apreensión a Rubeus, no queriendo dejarlo allí, pero no pudiendo hacer mas por el.

\- ¡por el poder de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder de marte!. Exclamó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder de júpiter!. exclamó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder de venus!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Exclamó Serena, todas se miraron, vieron a Phanton y a las chicas.

\- ¡teletransportación!. Exclamaron las 5, desaparecieron en un destello multicolor, hacia la casa de Phanton, Rubeus miró la nave, Esmeralda apareció.

-Es, Esmeralda, que bueno que llegaste. Dijo el aliviado.

-puedes llevarme y salvarme. Añadió, la peli verde sonrió , su luna brillando de plata.

\- ¿crees que voy a llevarme a una escória como tu? Eres patético y reemplazable, muérete en el infierno. Dijo la mujer.

\- ¡Esmeradlda noooooooooooo!. Gritó Rubeus al tiempo de sentir un par de brazos que lo sujetaban, la nave explotó y el pelirrojo se espantó al ver el vacío negro a sus pies, su faz se puso mas pálida si era posible, al ver quien lo sujetaba, sailor love némesis, su compañera, volaba a su lado, los 3 regresaron a la tierra, cuando las sailors los vieron, se pusieron pálidas.

-parece que vamos a terminar lo que empezamos. Dijo el pelirrojo, Darien se adelantó.

-boy a mandarte al infierno. Dijo, cuando se vio atrapado por una cuerda de plumas negras con fuxia, todo mundo miró a sailor ángelus némesis.

-ha, ha, ha, allá tu no vas, niño listo, rosa sin espinas. Dijo la pelinegra mechas azules.

-al fin tenemos nuestro veredicto. dijo sailor love némesis, todos la miraron en un profundo silencio.

-son inocentes, por lo tanto, los ayudaremos a reestablecer la línea temporal. Dijo la muchacha castaña, Phanton suspiró presa de un inconmensurable alivio, reflejando el ánimo de todo mundo.

\- ¿el tío Rub se dejará purificar?. Preguntó Lunita, estaba un poco pálida, pero nadie lo achacó a otra cosa, que no fuera laexperiencia ya vivida.

-bien, entonces, es hora de purificarlo. Dijo Serena, Karmesite miró a Rubeus, luego a Phanton y luego, a las sailors aladas.

-no deben hacerlo. Dijo Phanton por fin, las 2 sailors lo miraron.

-lo envenené. Explicó el mayor, la sailorangelical suspiró.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó de reposo?. Preguntó sailor love némesis.

-no demasiado. Dijo Vetsite con calma.

-duró 3 días en coma. Dijo la peli verde, las sailors asintieron.

-no está totalmente limpio. Dijo sailor love némesis.

-arma de doble filo ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar el veneno?. Le preguntó sailor ángelus némesis a Phanton.

-el día que las vacas vuelen. Dijo el peli morado, Serena alzó el broche.

-mas vale las detengamos ya angelus. Dijo love, la sailor angelical asintió, al momento de purificar a Rubeus, las sailor aladas se interpusieron evitando que accionaran el cristal de plata, dejando a Serena y al resto atónitos.

\- ¿que están haciendo?. gritó Lunita furiosa adelantándose un paso.

-evitando que lo mates. dijo la sailor castaña ojimiel dejando a todo mundo mudo del asombro.

-Love. le dijo la sailor pelinegra en tono de advertencia, la castaña alzó las cejas.

-tu turno Angelus. le dijo a su compañera haciendo que la pelinegra de puntas azules bufara disconforme.

-detesto cuando me toca esto. dijo mientras se acercaba a Rubeus y se quitaba una pluma.

-sabes que de momento yo no puedo, además, a ti se te da mejor. le dijo la ojimiel entretenida mirando los gestos interrogantes del resto de las gentes que se encontraban allí.

-con los venenos si, ya entendí. dijo la sailor angelical mientras tomaba el rostro de Rubeus y le colocaba la pluma que se había quitado en la frente, tapando con ella, su luna, logrando que el pelirrojo gritara de dolor hasta que le quitó la pluma de la frente.

-vaya, que tenías veneno en tu sistema querido, estás vivo de milagro . dijo la sailor ojimarrón mientras observaba la pluma cuyos bordes habían pasado a ser totalmente negros.

-eso, o Nix no lo quería en el cielo. dijo la sailor con el arco haciendo que la otra asintiera distraída.

-eso también Love. dijo la sailor de ropas fuxia antes de soplar la pluma y que esta, se volviera polvo, el cual, cayó en su cabello negro e hizo que el azul de sus puntas, se volviera azul zafiro y le llegara casi hasta media espalda.

-siempre me ha gustado ese efecto colateral tuyo. dijo la sailor de rosado divertida haciendo que la sailor de cabello ahora bicolor rodara los ojos enfadada.

-si quieren ahora pueden purificarlo. dijo la sailor angelical empezando a irse dejando a todos anonadados.

-para cultura general a el le dieron un veneno bastante fuerte, aunque le dieron también el antídoto de manera acertada, no guardó el reposo necesario, porqué que despertara no significa que ya estaba fuera de peligro, el veneno seguía en su sistema en menores dosis pero seguía, lo que Angelus hizo fue usar una de sus plumas para extraer el veneno, esto debido a que si lo purificaban mientras el veneno estaba en su sistema, lo matarían. explicó como si nada la sailor del amor, antes de irse también.

-bueno, es hora. Dijo Serena, Karmesite había abrazado a Rubeus y le había explicado todo, con ayuda de Phanton, el pelirrojo asintió.

-está bien, entonces, purifícame. Le dijo el pelirrojo a la rubia sailor de azul con lazos rojos.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocó Rubeus, su luna gris se borró y tras un destello violeta, apareció la luna negra, las sailors sonrieron, Lunita sonrió igual, al tiempo que las le fallaban.

\- ¡Lunita!. Exclamaron las sailors horrorizadas al tiempo que Darien la cargaba.

En el palacio negro, el príncipe Diamante recibía las noticias dadas por rodillas Esmeralda.

-ya veo, así que los guerreros de la persecución nos traicionaron. Dijo el hombre escultural de traje blanco.

-así es mi príncipe, pero nosotros 3, no lo haremos. Dijo Esmeralda al lado de los 2 gemelos que la acompañaban.

-no queremos mas sorpresas. Dijo el príncipe Zafiro.

-haz lo necesssario. Dijo la princesa Black Lady.

-así lo haré, mi príncipe. Dijo Esmeralda desapareciendo junto a los gemelos que la acompañaban.

-no importa, Esmerala si lo logrará, ya que: todo lo que quiero será mío, todo. Los 2 hermanos que estaban a sus lados asintieron con calma.

-así será hermano. Dijeron a coro mientras sonreían de forma maliciosa y expectante.

-sabes porqué no lo hice yo ¿verdad?. preguntó Sailor Love Némesis a Sailor Angelus Némesis haciendo que esta, rodara los ojos.

-obvio, si, fue mi pluma la que utilizaron para llamarnos, así que: mi pluma sería mas efectiva para quitarle el veneno, sin contar que a ti, se te da mejor con la hipnosis o el uso de un cristal. le respondió la sailor de cabello bicolor a la castaña.

-exactamente, aunque que a ti se te de mejor extraer venenos, siempre me ha parecido raro, ya que: no te gusta nada que tenga que ver con medicina. le dijo la sailor del amor a su compañera, haciendo que esta, arqueara una ceja.

-es verdad, ahora si me disculpas, voy al siglo XXX. dijo mientras abría un portal.

\- ¿a hacer que?. preguntó perdida la castaña.

-a entrenar o si tengo suerte, a eliminar unos droidos, sabes que cuando elimino el veneno del sistema de alguien acumulo mucha energía negativa y si no la saco de mi cuerpo, pronto va a ser muy malo. dijo la sailor angelical.

-cierto, te pones de un humor terrible, cuídate y no regreses muy tarde a la Academia, recuerda que ya es de noche ¿quieres?. le dijo la castaña antes de abrazarla.

-estaré bien, trataré de no despertarte cuando llegue, recuerda que compartimos cuarto. le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo para luego, cruzar el portal e irse al siglo XXX.

-en definitiva, a nosotras no tocan unas cosas. dijo la sailor al viento mientras se des transformaba 

cuando Sailor Angelus Némesis llegó al siglo XXX era noche cerrada, la única luz que había era la de la luna llena que estaba en su punto mas alto, bañando tanto el palacio de los reyes, como el del príncipe.

-bueno, a hacer esto rápido, mañana me tocan tutorías. dijo antes de empezar a lanzar ataques al cielo mayormente, debido a que no había nada remotamente peligroso por los alrededores, hasta una cucaracha en ese momento era bien recibida, por la sailor para calcinarla a rayos pero, ni eso encontró, estaba bastante distraída tratando de sacar el exceso de energía negativa que ni se fijo donde apuntaba, pero dentro de una habitación del palacio negro, , una chica peli rosa de odangos si lo hizo, ya que: varios de esos rayos brillaron en su ventana como si fueran fuegos artificiales y cuando miró por esta para ver quien era el causante, quedó de piedra, antes de que otro rayo se viera y ella espabilara.

-increíble, pero si ella está despierta y por lo visto, entrenando, entonces...¡Zafiro!. Rini salió corriendo de su habitación rumbo a la de su hermano.

-Black Lady ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?. preguntó Zafiro mientras se sentaba en la cama, luego de que su hermana irrumpiera en su cuarto despertándolo de un susto.

-no interesa, vístete y acompáñame. le dijo Rini lanzándole la ropa de salir por casa, llámese albornoz.

-pero ¿que pretendes Rini?. dijo mas espabilado pero perdido el peliazul mientras se ponía el albornoz.

-apúrate que ¡se va a ir!. le dijo apurada antes de decidir sacarlo de el palacio ella misma.

\- ¡no se te ocurra volver a hacer eso!. le dijo furioso cuando aterrizaron a la peli rosa que ni caso le hizo, se levantó, se sacudió el albornoz y corrió hacia los rayos, donde sailor ángelus némesis seguía en lo suyo.

-se que estaba por aquí ¿Dónde? ¡ahi!. dijo la oji rubi ignorando por completo a su hermano, como hacía cuando se enfocaba en algo.

-me quieres decir que rayos. empezó a preguntar pero, fue frenado por la peli rosa.

-dime ¿quien está allá?. le preguntó la oji rubi señalando una sombra alada que se veía a unos 20 metros de distancia, la cual, había lanzado una centella oscura en ese momento.

-imposible, Rini no es posible ella, ellas estaban. dijo el peliazul shokeado.

-definitivamente es ella, ese cabello azul con negro y esa espada ¡son inconfundibles!. le reclamó a su hermano que solo asintió en concordancia.

-como ya estamos de acuerdo ¡ANGELUS!. grito Rini de repente haciendo que Zafiro se tapara los oídos y que la de cabello bicolor se sobresaltara implosionando su técnica.

\- ¡por Nix! si ya me viniste a buscar significa que: es mas tarde de lo que creí. dijo en voz baja poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de regularizar los latidos de su corazón ya que, estos se habían disparado por el susto justo en ese momento escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella.

-Angelus. la llamaron por lo que se enderezó para ver el sonriente y desmaquillado rostro de Black Lady o como era conocida, Rini Li.

-acaso ¿querías darme un?...hay no. empezó a decir mientras se volteaba para luego de ver quien la llamó, ponerse pálida, por su parte, los príncipes nemesianos estaban que no se lo creían habían visto su cuerpo y el de Sailor Love Nemesis, después de su batalla final, ambas llenas de sangre totalmente pálidas pero habían cumplido a cabalidad con su labor, la protección de Némesis cabe decir, que a ellas no les importó mucho que les rogaran no ir a, esa batalla Zafiro recordaba con claridad, la tremenda discusión que tuvo con la sailor angelical antes de que esta fuera a la batalla, el no quería que ella fuera, no quería perder a su mejor amiga porqué presentía que lo haría y no se equivocó, Rini por su parte, recordaba como claramente Diamante casi hipnotiza a Sailor Love Nemesis, para evitar que fuera a la batalla, era la mejor amiga de Diamante y no quería perderla, y como olvidarla a ella, también trató de hipnotizarlas pero parecía que ambas ya se esperaban algo así, por lo que optaron teletransportarse directo al campo de batalla, sin embargo, ahi estaba al frente de ellos, de pie, el mismo traje, las mismas facciones, algo pálida pero viva Black Lady no pudo mas con la emoción y la abrazó haciendo que a la sailor se le pusieran los ojos como platos.

-Angelus, Jamil que alegría que estés dijo Zafiro con cariño mientras la nombrada no podía ni hablar del shock que cargaba encima.

-supongo que Love también está bien ¿verdad?. preguntó ansiosa Rini a lo que la ojimarrón asintió pensando en como salía de esta, tenía que regresar ademá ¡como tuviera cerca a Shura y Seya las iba a atravesar con su espada sin pensarlo mucho!.

-perfecto entonces, debemos decirle a mi hermano. empezó Rini pero Jamil la paró en seco.

-lo siento, pero yo me tengo que ir. fue cortada por la voz de la sailor dejándola anonadada, al igual que Zafiro, que conmocionado la miraba.

-pero Angelus. empezó Zafiro a lo que ella, negó.

-no puedo quedarme y menos ahora, se que están aliados con Sailor dark evil y Sailor dark bad. dijo soltándose de Rini.

\- ¿ellas fueron las culpables?. preguntó Zafiro sabiendo que su amiga entendería la pregunta, la sailor solo asintío.

-debemos terminar con esa alianza. empezo Zafiro exasperado y Rini estaba algo perdida, ella no habría querido hacerla, pero esas sailors, llegaro fue de la mano de su padre adoptivo.

-saben que el que yo esté despierta tiene un significado mas profundo que el solo reencontrarnos ¿verdad?. preguntó la pelibicolor arqueando una ceja.

-no, no es posible. dijo Black Lady espantada al entender.

-acaso ¿tu, ustedes?-preguntó Zafiro atorándose con las palabras, esto no era bueno.

-así es, estamos juzgando con su permiso, me retiro. respondió la sailor antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a irse dejando a los príncipes clavados en el sitio hasta que desapareció.

-Zafiro ¿deberíamos decirle a Diamante?. pregunto Rini luego de un momento mirando la silenciosa ciudad.

-no estoy seguro, se alegrará de que Merida esté viva, no te lo niego, era su mejor amiga pero, al saber que estamos en pleno juicio, no se que pensará. Rini suspiró y comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio, fijándose en la luna.

-nos hemos metido en la madre de los embrollos si nuestras sailors elementales están despiertas. Dijo para si, Zafiro la alcanzó.

-y en que embrollo pequeña Rini. Dijo con calma, abrazándo a su hermana de forma consoladora.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	35. Chapter 35

Hola ¡hola mis queridísimas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tienen, el nuevo, el único ¡nuevo capi!.

Espero les guste, creo que mas o menos apegado a lo oficiial, quedó sumamente bien, ojalá les guste tanto como a mi.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les muestro la verdadera cara y origen de la mejor familia de sailor moon, después de la lunar.

La enfermedad de Lunita.

Achiral y Chiral estaban en su habitación del palacio, Esmeralda llegó, justo a la mitad de un partido de ajedrez particularmente interesante, se aclaró con suavidad.

-ah, señorita Esmeralda. Dijo Chiral, ella sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo están chicos?. Preguntó sentándose en una de las camas, Achiral sonró.

-pues bien, jugando ajedrez. Dijo con calma, ella asintió.

-lo noto. Dijo simplemente, los estudió mientras Chiral acorralaba a Achiral con un alfil.

\- ¿Qué del conejo?. Preguntó como si nada.

-enfermo, absolutamente enfermo. Dijo el mayor de los gemelos, Chiral rió.

-no tiene que preocuparse por eso, no despertarán, no tienen manera de saber que le pasa, ni como se contagió. Dijo el hombre como si nada.

-una de las cosas que aprendí con los guerreros de la persecución, es que las sailors son mas inteligentes de lo que pensábamos, mas fuertes, tienen un poco de suerte y unos aliados inesperados, como las sailors de nuestro planeta y el general de los ejércitos. Los gemelos la miraron.

\- ¿Phanton está con ellas?. Preguntaron a coro.

-desde luego ¿Cómo creen que han podido escapar de unos planes que debieron haberlas dejado atrapadas?. Preguntó Esmeralda con calma, los gemelos asintieron en silencio.

-además, no se si escucharon que los guerreros de la persecución nos abandonaron, los 5 nos traicionaron. Los gemelos una vez mas asintieron.

-lo sabemos. Dijo Chiral con calma.

-tenemos un plan, gracias a las sailors del mal. Dijo Achiral, Esmeralda rió, ronroneante como una gata.

\- ¿ah si?¿puedo saber cual es?. Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, los gemelos rieron.

-si se lo decimos, no sería sorpresa. Dijo Chiral.

-confíe en nosotros señorita Esmeralda, no la defraudaremos. Dijo Achiral con una sonrisa espectacular, ella se puso de pie.

-confiaré en ustedes shadowhunter, pero quiero resultados. Los gemelos asintieron con calma y la mujer se fue, dejando un perfume de jazmín en su esttela.

-ese es el aroma favorito del príncipe. Dijo Achiral comenzando a recoger el tablero.

-ni que se le apareciera con un vestido de pétalos de jazmín el la querrá. Dijo Chiral, Achiral sonrió i rió.

-es verdad hermano, vámonos, hay que preparar la sorpresita. Dijo, el otro asintió y ambos desaparecieron.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. exclamó Serena lanzando hacia el droido en forma de agua que se desintegró, Rey asintió.

-ya es el último, llevamos 3 días así y lo peor, es la salud de Lunita. Dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico de Rubeus?. Preguntó Serena por fin, tras haber desaparecido el cetro.

-está casi seguro que se llama la pesadilla siniestra. Dijo Mina.

-casi dices ¡su mecanismo fue el que enfermó a Lunita!. Exclamó Lita.

-el no lo sabía, lo vi en sus ojos, ese pedazo extra, no lo colocó el. Dijo Amy.

\- ¿y tu le crees?. Preguntó Serena con los ojos entrecerrados.

-estaba afectado cuando Lunita cayó, si no lo recuerdas, el te ayudó a llevarla a casa. dijo la peli azul con calma, Serena asintió en silencio.

-aparte de ser guerrero es médico, alguna razón debe tener. Dijo Mina, las demás asintieron.

-hora de irse, tenemos que ir a ver a Lunita. Dijo Rey, las 4 asintieron y todas se fueron a casa de Phanton.

Al llegar, vieron a las 4 sailors scouts, estaban allí junto a las hermanas y junto a Rubeus, el cual, no dejaba de tener contacto con la luna de Lunita.

-si es, la pesadilla siniestra. Dijo el pelirrojo por fin.

\- ¿en que consiste?. Preguntó Serena pasando sus manos enguantadas por sus piernas.

-está atrapada por sus miedos, unida a un demonio incorpóreo si el gana, se queda con el cuerpo y ella muere. Explicó Rubeus.

\- ¿de quien crees que haya podido ser la idea?. preguntó Lita.

-del Gran Sabio, no hay ninguna duda al respecto. Dijo Rubeus con calma forzada, Karmesite enredó su brazo con el de el.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó.

-lo único que se puede hacer, es derrotar al demonio desde dentro. Dijo Phanton con suma calma, las chicas se miraron.

-vamos a hacerlo. Dijo Serena, las demás asintieron y se tomaron las manos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Invocó Amy al tiempo que se manifestaba su energía azul.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Invocó Rey, al tiempo que su energía roja se hacía presente.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta júpiter!. invocó Lita siendo envuelta por su energía verde.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta venus!. Invocó Mina siendo envuelta por su energía naranja.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡teletrans…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!. gritó de dolor junto a las demás.

\- ¡sepárenlas!¡ya!. exclamó Phanton imperioso, las 4 sailors y Rubeus, las separaron.

-que ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Amy confundida.

-es la primera vez que pasa esto. Dijo Lita, Rey y Mina asintieron, Serena despegó su broche.

\- ¡cristal lun…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!. Gritó la rubia.

\- ¡deja de ser masoquista!. Gritó Háruka a su vez.

\- ¡no lo entiendes!¡Lunita se muere!. Exclamó Serena desesperada, Háruka la abofeteó.

-si sigues haciendo estupideces, la muerta serás tu ¡contrólate maldita sea!. Exclamó la rubia del traje negro, Serena la miró, sus ojos rebozantes de lágrimas.

-está bien que llores, lo que no está bien, es que te quedes solo en esto. dijo Phanton con calma.

-bien, diagnóstico. Dijo a los guerreros de la persecución, los 5 se tomaron de la mano.

\- ¡revelación obscura!. Lanzaron hacia la adolescente postrada, cuando repentinamente, se vio una cúpula negra enmarcada de rosado y fuxia y el poder, fue regresado violentamente hacia los guerreros de la persecución, que como las sailors, gritaron de dolor.

-no, no podemos atravesarlo. Dijo Vergerite, Vetsite negó.

-es imposible. Dijo con frustración evidente.

-tenemos que contactar con ellas. Dijo Calaverite.

-mala suerte, la pluma la gastamos en la pelea pasada. Dijo Michiru.

\- ¿pluma?. Preguntó Serena.

-nos encontramos a sailor ángelus némesis en la calle. Comenzó a contar Setsuna.

-de su cabello cuando nos la cruzamos, se le escapó una pluma. Dijo Hotaru.

\- ¿ negra con borrdes fuxia?. Preguntó Serena.-así es, como la que llevaba en las alas. Dijo Háruka, Serena asintió.

-tengo una de esas. Dijo tomando la pluma que había guardado en el cajón, negra con bordes rosados, todas la miraron.

\- ¿Cómo la obtuviste?. Preguntó Michiru anonadada.

-la verdad, estaba en la puerta de mi casa ¿Cómo la hago funcionar?. Preguntó Serena.

-debes soplarla. Dijo Hotaru, Serena la acercó a su boca y la sopló con suavidad, se vio un brillo rosado con negro y ante ellos, se formó la imagen de una mujer, con 4 alas, el traje rosado con lazos negros, las botas como las de Serena y Amy, la tiara dorada con una luna invertida negra, una trenza de lado, al lado de ella, se materializaba otra chica, sus largos cabellos bicolor estaban atados en una media cola, con una gancheta en forma de luna invertida con alas, su traje fuxia con lazos negros, sus botines como los de Lita, ambas con guantes largos.

\- ¿nos llamaron?. Preguntó sailor love némesis.

-así es. Dijo el grupo.

-la princesa está enferma. Dijo Setsuna, angelus las miró.

-love, como te llamaron a , sailor love nénesis asintió y se acercó a la ex niña, le colocó la mano en la mejilla.

-pesadilla siniestra, pero no pueden entrar. Dijo la castaña, todos la miraron.

-hay un campo doble. Explicó sailor love némesis con calma.-por eso, no pueden pasar. Añadió como si nada, las demás asntieron.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó Amy.

-carguen su teletransportación. Indicó sailor ángelus némesis, las chicas lo hicieron, sailor love némesis llamó su arco, sailor ángelus némesis llamó su espada.

\- ¡flecha del amor nemesiano!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha en la cama.

\- ¡mandoble del ángel nemesiano!. Lanzó la sailor hacia la muchacha, las 5 sailors gritaron a coro.

\- ¡que hacen!. Exclamó Rey enojada.

\- ¡están intentando matarla!. Exclamó Amy, las sailors elementales bufaron.

\- ¡cierren la boca y entren de una maldita vez!. Rugió ángelus al tiempo que una luz negra, dejaba a todo mundo sin vista, las sailors vieron como una gota violeta se abría en el centro, el resplandor, dio paso a una ciudad en ruinas, las sailors del sistema solar interior lo miraron boquiabiertas.

\- ¡estúpidas!¡están esperando la foto!¡entren ya!. Exclamó sailor love némesis.

\- ¡teletransportación!. Invocaron las 5 y desaparecieron, las 2 sailors se tensaron al sentirse atrapadas.

\- ¡love!¡angelus!. exclamaron las 4 sailors, Phanton y los 5 guerreros de la persecución.

-esta apertura está ligada a nosotras. Dijo angelus.

-es un trabajo de dark evil y dark bad, si ellas mueren, moriremos y no podemos irnos, porque si nos vamos, nunca podrán salir de allí. Dijo sailor love némesis.

-maldita Esmeralda, es de lo peor. Dijo sailor ángelus némesis.

-no creo que este plan lo haya diseñado Esmeralda. Dijo Phanton examinando a la niña.

\- ¿a que te refieres anciano?. Preguntó ángelus.

-a que este plan está sumamente elaborado y aunque creo a Esmeralda capaz de hacer algo tan elegante, no creo en definitiva que haya sido algo con lo que atarlas. Explicó el peli morado.

-Shura y Seya, si que están dejando huella. Dijo sailor ángelus némesis.

-así como vamos a participar directamente, ellas lo harán igual. Dijo sailor love némesis.

\- ¿Quiénes crees que usen love?. Preguntó ángelus.

-no lo se, probablemente, los ayudantes de Esmeralda. Dijo love como si nada, todos comenzaron a escuchar gritos y gemidos de repente, interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Michiru, las sailors del sistema solar exterior se asomaron, vieron una luna negra, envuelta en un alo morado, sobre esta, un sello de esqueleto, las chicas tragaron saliva.

\- ¡es un sello!. Exclamó Michiru con terror.

\- ¡no!¡no puede ser!. Exclamó Háruka, Setsuna se trepó a la ventana.

\- ¡vamos chicas!¡no podemos permitir que ellos lo hagan!¡esta ciudad no puede volverse maldita!. Las demás asintieron y se fueron, cuando los guerreros de la persecución iban a irse, las sailors elementales los detubieron.

-no sean tontos, los necesitamos aquí. Dijo sailor love némesis.

-como pueden notar o no, estamos paralizadas reteniendo el acceso, por lo tanto, no nos podemos defender, los necesitamos y si no se quedan, las 3 seremos comida de zombia y bye bye al plan. Dijo sailor ángelus némesis, los 5 asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra para defenderlas a todas.

Achiral y Chiral estaban en el centro de Tokio riendo, los 2, estaban sentados en el aire, sobre una nube, mirando el pandemoniun.

-ah hermano, es tan espectacular esto. Dijo Chiral con su marca brillando en plata.

-desde luego que lo es, me parece que así será el final de las sailors scouts, de todas y cada una. Dijo Achiral con una risita, vieron 2 destellos uno rosanegro y otro fuxianegro, los chicos, se pusieron de pie en la nube.

-mis señoras. Dijeron a coro haciendo una reverencia.

Achiral y Chiral, nos alegramos mucho de verlos. Dijo Shura, los chicos sonrieron.

-nosotros igual mis señoras. Dijeron a coro.

\- ¿Cómo va el sello de la ciudad?. Preguntó Seya.

-tu misma lo puedes ver. Dijo el mayor de los gemelos señalando el vacío, las sailors se asomaron y vieron el caos.

-bien, excelente ¿donde están nuestras contrapartes?. Preguntó Shura.

-haciendo el cometido que ustedes les señalaron. Dijo Chiral, las sailors asintieron.

-bien, las mataremos, a unas adentro y a otras, de cansancio. Dijo Seya, Shura asintió.

\- ¿te parece si le hacemos una visita a nuestras coptrapartes?. Preguntó Shura con calma, Seya asintió.

-si, será lo mejor, mejor oportunidad que esta, no hay, Achiral y Chiral: encárguense de todo. Los gemelos asintieron y se dedicaron a seguir espiando el caos que habían provocado mientras las sailors desaparecían.

Las 5 sailors aparecieron en el interior de la mente de Lunita, en la cual, había una inmensa cantidad de caos, gente corriendo y todo aquello, las chicas se miraron.

-hay que encontrarla, hay que hacerlo ya. Dijo Serena, las demás asintieron desplegando sus computadoras visor, de cada uno de los colores correspondientes, las 5 asintieron.

-hora de irse. Dijo Rey.

-estaremos en el centro del palacio en 45 minutos. Dijo Amy, las demás asintieron y se separaron.

\- ¡a mi sailors!. Exclamó una voz idéntica a la suya, Serena se sorprendió al ver a Lunita con un equipo militar, eran todas ellas, había una chica peli azul con rasgos de Amy y otra persona, su traje azul, era semejante al de Amy, pero con las vs doradas, con el lazo azul mas largo, mangas de seda, las rayas de la capilla doradas, vio a una chica pelinegra con ojos verdes, de traje rojo, vio a una rubia de ojos marrones de traje verde, con los lazos en verde claro, esas eran las facciones de Lita y vio, a una rubia ojos violeta, con un traje naranja, con lazos naranjas, entendió mucho la frustración de Lunita, al ver a sus compañeras transformadas.

\- ¡por aquí!. Exclamó la princesa con su traje militar, las demás la siguieron.

\- ¡mercury!¡mars!. exclamó la joven, las 2 se adelantaron Serena miró a los guerreros de la persecución y a los príncipes que peleaban con ella y sus amigas.

\- ¡serás mía!¡neo reina Serena!. Exclamó el joven.

\- ¡no Serena!. Exclamaron las 4 sailors, se interpusieron entre el príncipe y la reina.

\- ¡ataúd del sueño sailor! invocaron las 4, el príncipe dejó sentir su descontento en un grito de frutración.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó la sailor mercury que iba con Lunita hacia Damante, pues, el intentó acercarse a las sailors.

\- ¿encárgate de ellas!Rubeus!. exclamó, los 5 guerreros de la persecución aparecieron y acabaron con ellas.

\- ¡no!¡no!. exclamaba Lunita, Serena se adelantó.

\- ¡princesa!. Exclamó la rubia, la otra, la miró.

\- ¡quien eres tu!¡eres parte del enemigo!. Exclamó la muchacha, la sailor negó.

-no, no lo soy. Dijo con calma, Lunita se acercaba, inexorable como la muerte.

-no permitiré que tu y los tuyos hagan mas daño ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó la joven hacia la sailor, Serena rodó por el suelo.

-Lunita, por favor. Pidió.

-no, no vas a engañarme. Dijo la joven acercándose hacia ella.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Serena se levantó.

-por mucho que te estime, no dejaré que acabes conmigo ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia ella, la joven se espantó al ver la tiara.

-no, no es posible. Dijo detallándola por fin.

-ese es el primer traje de mi madre. Dijo, Serena negó.

-el segundo dirás, vinimos a ayudarte, esto ya pasó y estás con nosotros en el siglo XX. Dijo la muchacha vestida de sailor, la del traje militar asintió.

-no se porqué, pero me resultas familiar. Dijo, en ese momento, la batalla se paralizó y el lugar quedó inbuhido en el silencio.

-conejo…conejo…conejo. Comenzó a escucharse la voz.

\- ¡corre Serena!¡corre!. exclamó Lunita, sailor moon se asustó.

\- ¡que es eso!. Exclamó aterrorizada.

-es lo que me hace vivir mis derrotas una y otra vez. Dijo la muchacha hechando a correr.

\- ¡oye tu!¡métete con alguien de tu tamaño!. Exclamó Serena.

\- ¿Cómo tu sailor moon?. Preguntó el demonio apareciendo, un fantasma, alto, con rostro blanco, boca como un cuchillo, ojos rojos y cuerpo con sedas negras, totalmente pegadas.

-mejor dejaré que ella te acabe. Dijo, los ojos de Lunita billaron en azul y su mirada se volvió penetrante.

\- ¡voy a acabar contigo sailor moon!¡tu eres parte del enemigo y morirás!. Exclamó mientras se lanzaba a pelear.

Las otras 4 sailors, corrieron por todo Tokio de Cristal, ratando de salvar lo insalvable.

-la encontré. Dijo Amy con su visor activado, Rey habló desde el comunicador,de su visor compurtadora rojo.

-hay que ir, Serena puede estar en peligro. dijo, las demás acerleraron, llegaron a tiempo, de ver, como Lunita masacraba a sailor moon, las chicas, la apartaron de esa pelea, Serena miró al demonio.

-somos tu y yo. Dijo sin mas, lanzándose por el tras levitarse al tiempo que las 4 se encargaban de Lunita.

En la ciudad, las otras 4 sailors junto a Phanton, se habían encargado de hacer una cúpula para proteger a los habitantes de Tokio, mientras Phanton, se enfrentaba a la réplica del demonio que servía como catalizador del sello de la ciudad, si el moría, esta ciudad pasto de los zombis, para detenerlo, había que atraparlo, matar a los zombbis parecidos y sería luego destruírlos, pero estaba resultando engorroso, ya que: los zombis volvían a ponerse de pie, Phanton estaba un poco cansado y había usado casi todo su arsenal, pero, que lo mataran en el infierno, porque no se rendiría, en la casa, los guerreros de la persecución, estaban peleando para guardarla con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se vieron 2 destellos.

-mira Seya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?preguntó Shura.

-2 angelitas totalmente indefensas. Dijo en una risita.

-maldita perra ¡tu nos dejaste indefensas! Vociferó Mérida.

-ah si, es verdad. Dijo Shura con diversión y malicia.

-es hora de acabarlas. Dijo Seya, las sailors temblaron, no podían dejarse matar, pero mientras las otras, estuvieran dentro, era imposible liberarse.

-maldlitas tontas, muévanse. Dijo Jamil desesperada.

Black Lady se hallaba en el jardín mirando el sol, disfrutando de la tarde, cuando un brillo negro la rodeó, vio la pluma azul, con una luna, rodeada por un anillo.

-te necesitan. Le dijo sailor plut, la peli rosa se espantó al sentir el contacto de la sailor atrapada.

-te necesitan. Repitió, la muchacha asintió, tomando la pluma.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta némesis!¡transformación!. invocó, la seda negra la rodeó como espiral, con la mano de la pluma, se rodeó la cintura, los pies y apareció la falda, lanzó la pluma por encima de ella, con los brazos extendidos como si fuera una estrella, brilló de negro y cuando se desvaneció, tenía la tiara, los adornos de las chunguitas y los guantes, hizo su pose, la cual, era a la inversa de sailor

moon, apareció su báculo y salió corriendo hacia el siglo XX.

Black Lady apareció - ¡evil!¡vad!¡peleen con alguien de su tamaño!. Dijo mientras sus lazos rojos brillaban con la luz, las sailors rieron.

¿Cómo tu sailor némesis?. Preguntó Shura.

-creo que necesitas morir o ser desmemoriada. Dijo Seya.

-apártense de ella. dijo Jamil.

-no, yo las defenderé. Dijo Rini.

-que poético ¡muere!¡destello de las alas del ángel negro!. Lanzó Seya.

-si, ve al infierno ¡viento de las alas de la maldad negra!. Lanzó Shura a la peli rosa.

\- ¡no!¡no!. gritaba sailor love némesis.

\- ¡maldita sea!¡salgan de una vez!¡sailors lunares!. Exclamó sailor ángelus némesis.

Serena, había peleado con el demonio, usando todas sus armas, mientras Mina, mantenía atada a la joven que fueramente, pugnaba por soltarse.

-no dejaremos que la acabes. Dijo la sailor de la luna.

-es mi derecho. Dijo el demponio.

-no lo creo ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena haciéndolo caer del cielo, el demonio gritó, al tiempo que la chica, sacaba su cetro.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. invocó Serena, el demonio gritó y todo tembló.

\- ¡fuera de mi mente!. Exclamó Lunita de repente, las cadenas se habían soltado.

-el sello del demonio se rompió. Dijo Amy, las demás sonrieron, Serena volvió a tierra y se tomaron de las manos.

-gracias chicas. Dijo Lunita cerrando los ojos, al tiempo, que todo se llenaba de una energía rosada y violeta, al aparecer, las chicas se encontraron aquel pandemoniun.

-al fin. Dijeron las sailors moviéndose a toda velocidad.

\- ¡ataduras de plumas amorosas!. Lanzó Merida hacia Shura haciéndole un daño inmenso.

-la van a pagar ¡tornado de plumas del ángel!. Lanzó Jamil hacia Seya hiriéndola, las sailors negras rodaron, Merida tensó el arco y Seya, se lanzó por la espada, al tiempo que la primera lanzaba su flecha, las otras 2, desaparecieron.

-nos las pagarán. Dijeron en el infinito, Lunita se había puesto de pie, con su pijama y una gran sonrisa.

-muchas gracias chicas. Dijo abrazándolas, Black Lady miró a las sailors.

-bien hecho. Dijo Merida con una sonrisa abrazándola.

-vuelve a casa, ya nos veremos. Agregó Jamil al abrazo.

-me llamó sailor plut. Dijo Black Lady.

-normal, los yos pueden comunicarse entre si, pero sailor plut, que es la sailor del tiempo, tiene la visión del presente y puede hablar con todas y todos. La peli rosaasintió, miró el cuadro y desapareció.

Los gemelos gritaron de frustración al ver como su plan se venía abajo.

-malditas sailors. Dijo Achiral, Chiral asintió.

-no será lo último que sabrán de nosotros, esas malditas sailors, nosotros 3, las acabaremos. Aseguró, su hermano asintió y desaparecieron de regreso al siglo XXX.

Black Lady, había vuelto al palacio y escondido la pluma, caminaba por los pasillos apresurada, cuando fue convocada por Chiral, la peli rosa se acercó al trono.

-ya sabemos donde está el cristal de plata. Dijo el Gran Sabio, los demás, lo miraron con interés.

-es menester que atrapemos al conejo, pase lo que pase. Dijo el con calma.

-así lo haremos Gran Sabio. Dijo Esmeralda.

-nada escapará a nuestras manos. Dijo la muchacha riendo de do mayor a do menor.

-Esmeralda, no seas tan escandaloza. Dijo el príncipe reprendiendo la actitud, Esmeralda se coloró y se tapó el rostro con el abanico.

-lo lamento mi pr… comenzó, cuando una brisa la hizo callarse, se dio la vuelta, Chiral y Achiral delante de ella, Diamante se puso de pie.

\- ¡quien es!. Exclamó en tono autoritario.

\- ¿tu quien crees?. Preguntó la voz de la sailor del amor nemesiano, la sailor angelical rió.

-príncipe Diamante, príncipe Zafiro, princesa Black Lady, somos sailors elementales y hemos venido a juzgar. Dijo sailor love némesis.

-soy la jueza del planeta y la protectora elemental, sailor love némesis. Dijo con calma, su trenza flotando suavemente.

-soy la ejecutora, el ángel vengador y restaurador, sailor ángelus némesis. Dijo la muchacha del cabello bicolor, el cual, flotaaba suavemente.

-hechas las observaciones necesarias, hemos llegado a un veredicto. Dijo sailor love némesis.

-no pudiste haver llegado a nada Merida, lo que pasó…. Pero el príncipe fue callado por la sailor.

\- ¡silencio! Diamante, Zafiro, Black Lady, Esmeralda, Achiral y Chiral, son culpables de haber alterado el tiempo, de haber conspirado para destruir no solo su planeta si no, el universo y por eso, los declaramos culpables. Dijo la sailor del amor con majestad.

-su sentencia,será morir, si pierden a manos de las sailors y si ganan, la ejecutará ángelus. Dijo la sailor del amor.

\- ¡no!¡sométanse a mi!. Exclamó el príncipe sacando el ojo hipnótico azul.

-el zafiro no servirá con nosotras. Dijo ángelus, cubierta por su poder fuxia con negro al igual que lo estaba love.

-la sentencia será ejecutada en el momento oportuno. Dijo sailor love némesis, dio un paso hacia atrás y en una vuelta, desapareció junto a su amiga, dejando ver una lágrima, los príncipes se miraron.

-no pensamos, que las del siglo XX, nuestro siglo estaban despiertas. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-no se cumplirá mi príncipe. Dijo Esmeralda.

-eso espero. Dijo el jefe de la luna negra preocupado, pues, recordaba las historias de las sailors que había leído en su pequeña bibioteca.


	36. Chapter 36

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no me hayan extrañado, acá hay ¡otrocapi de la historia!.

Ah si, comenzamos con Esmeralda, habrán mas apariciones en activo de los príncipes, ya lo verán, jejejeje.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero vivir la r con Diamante y Serena.

La comandante de Némesis, Esmeralda.

En el siglo XXX, se encontraban 2 personas corriendo hacia el palacio de cristal, sus largos cabellos se agitaban al viento, mientras los pasos de sus botas, se escuchaban por todos lados, la primera sombra llegó y abrió las puertas de par en par, dejándose caer, las personas que esperaban, llegaron finalmente hacia donde los hombres jadeaban, los miraron fijamente, en las manos del mayor, se vislumbraba un fulgor plateado.

-Achiral y Chiral, feliz encuentro . dijo sailor love némesis, el mayor, que estaba en el suelo, se sentó a duras penas, las sailors los miraron atónitas, tenía una herida en el estómago.

-no, no. Dijo sailor angeolus némesis, el menor miró la herida de su hermano, Achiral extendió la mano y dejó flotar el cristal de plata, que desapareció, Achiral las miró.

-ha ido hacia la heredera, hacia la niña enferma. Las sailors asintieron.

-debes desplegar el dispositivo correctamente Chiral. Indicó sailor ángelus némesis, sailor love némesis miró alrededor, como buscando algo.

\- ¿donde está Esmeralda?. Preguntó, los gemelos se miraron, ambos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-lo lamento, por fin, se estaba portando bien. dijo sailor angelus némesis, sailor love némesis se encogió de hombros.

-por lo menos, logramos rescatar el cristal de plata. Dijo mientras recordaba aquel momento.

FLASH BACK.

Sailor love némesis y sailor ángelus némesis, se hallaban con el rey.

-en vista de que nos espera un ataque, tienen terminantemente prohivido ir etrás de la niña una vez, esta se vaya a donde debe. Dijo el rey.

-pero, es nuestra ahijada, irá a buscarnos. protestó sailor love némesis.

-lo sabemos. Dijo la neo reina, las miró fijamente.

-pero por lo visto, ella debe es ir al pasado a prevenir al eqipo de allá, si nos conquistan a nosotros y ellas no saben nada, caerán con facilidad. Dijo la soberana.

-hasta donde tengo entendido, Phanton lo recuerda todo. dijo sailor ángelus némesis.

-eso nos dijeron Luna y Artemis. Confesó el rey Diamante.

-pero no quiero correr riesgos, no queremos correr riesgos. Las 2 sailors elementals se cruzaron de brazos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu idea para detener a tu propia hija de ir a buscarnos?. Preguntó sailor love némesis con actitud fría y una ceja alzda.

-deberán borrarle las memorias a mi hija. Dijo la neo reina sorprendiendo a todos, las sailors se miraron.

-entonces, lo haremos, como usted mande. Dijeron las chicas a coro.

-Achiral. Llamó sailor ángelus némesis, apareció detrás de ellas, un chico de hermoso cabello largo, las sailors se dieron la vuelta.

-anda y bórrale los recuerdos a la princesa, aprovecha que duerme. dijo, el joven asintió y salió del salón.

-Chiral. Dijo sailor love némesis, el segundo apareció y se puso delante de ella, mirándola interrogante.

-quiero que equipes el regalo de la princesa, su arma disimulada con todos los registros de todo lo que se ha hablado, se habló y se habla en el palacio, distorciona sin embargo aquellas imágenes que no correspondan a ninguna de nosotras ni a las sailors del sistema solar interior ni exterior, demasiada información, puede dar dolores de cabeza innecesarios. El joven asintió y fue a realizar su cometido justo cuando, se oyó una explosión que sacudió todo el palacio, d arriba abajo.

\- ¡los reyes!¡protejan a los reyes!. exclamó Esmeralda, las sailors la miraron.

\- ¡corre conChiral y asegúrate de que cumpla su cometido y sácala del castillo!. Ella asintió ante la orden y salió corriendo, sailor love némesis y sailor angélus némesis se pusieron en posición defensiva.

\- ¡el cuarto de los cristales!¡debemos ir!. Exclamaron los monarcas.

\- ¡no!¡ellas vienen por sus cabezas!. Exclamó Jamil, Merida miró hacia el interior de la habitación.

\- ¡Jamil!¡no son 2!¡son 4!. Exclamó la sailor del amor nemesiano, la sailor angelical, dejó escapar un grito.

-maldita sea ¡nos están atacando y esas niñas!¡son las del pasado!. No pudieron siquiera moverse, debido a la gran batalla que aconteció en la cual, los reyes aprovecharon de ir a pelear contra el invasor.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Las sailors suspiraron, miraron su alrededor con nostalgia.

-al menos el cristal de plata, ya está con las chicas. Dijo Merida, Jamil asintió.

-no hay nada mas que podamos hacer, que ir detrás de sailor dark evil y sailor dark bad, nosotras no podemos curarlos, esa herida es demasiado fea. Dijo la sailor del amor.

-puedo retrasarlo. Dijo la sailor angelical.

-pues, no queda mas que intentarlo. Dijo sailor love némesis poniéndose manos a la obra junto a sailor ángelus némesis.

Las sailors del sistema solar interior, estaban en la casa de Mina, en una noche de pijamadas, tras películas, maquillaje y juegos, el ambiente se enserio de repente, al recordar las leves apariciones de aquellas sailors aladas, las cuales, en mas de una ocasión, les habían hechado una mano, sin saber quienes eran ellas, solo habían escuchado fragmentos susurrados por los nemesians, pero ya era hora, de ponerse al día.

-Lunita: ¿podrías decirnos quienes eran esas sailor aladas?. Preguntó Amy a Lunita, la verdad sea dicha, a todas les intrigaba quienes eran y la forma en la que habían manejado las situaciones, sacando el hecho, de que parecían ser contenporaneas con ellas.

-si y ¿por qué hablaban de un juicio?. preguntó Rey

-porque estaban juzgando. Dijo Serena.

-Serena tonta, de eso me di cuenta. Dijo Rey con indignación.

-Rey, tu no lo recuerdas, pero ellas son de un tipo especial de sailors, nosotras, protegemos a nuestros planetas respectivos, pero ellas, protegen la fuerza vital de cada planeta, del universo y del cosmos, son sailors elementales. Dijo Serena dejando a todas mudas.

-cuando recuperé mis poderes de civil, recuperé mi personalidad y todos mis recuerdos, los que Diamante aún no recuerda. Dijo la rubia mayor con calma, dejando a todas en silencio, Lunita se aclaró.

-Sailor Love Némesis: es la castaña vestida de rosa con un arco y Sailor Angelus Némesis: es la peli bicolor, negro y azul, de fuxia con una espada, son conocidas como Sailor elementales y su principal función al despertar es juzgar que todo esté en orden o al menos, eso me dijo mi papá. explicó Lunita dejando a todas mudas.

-y ¿si no está en orden?. preguntó Mina nerviosamente.

-ellas intervienen y juzgan quien es el culpable de que las cosas no vayan bien, de ser necesario, lo eliminan, mas específicamente lo hace Angelus. explicó la ex niña haciendo que las chicas se enderezaran de repente, mientras ella, se abrazaba a su Luna pelota.

-o sea que…¿debemos andar con cuidado?. preguntó Lita a lo que la segunda rubia de odangos respondió mientras negaba al igual que la primera.

-ya dieron su veredicto, durante la batalla del tío Rub ¿no lo recuerdan? nosotros somos inocentes, por lo tanto, nos ayudarán. Explicó la segunda chica de odangos dejándolas un poco aliviadas.

-pero ¿en que momento nos juzgaron? preguntó Amy a la nada analizando la situación, las había visto poco y sin embargo…habían emitido una sentencia.

-desde que Karmesite fue purificada, fue que comenzaron a hacer los últimos vistazos, lo debieron haber visto todo desde el principio, pero siempre se presentan próximas a emitir el veredicto. fue la respuesta de Lunita sorprendiendo a la peliazul ya que: no se esperaba eso.

-entonces ¿las plumas que encontramos?. empezó a preguntar Serena tras pensar un poco, si bien sabía mucho de ellas, no conocía todos los detalles, esos los sabían las sailors del planeta y los monarcas.

-fueron dejadas por ellas, la que se usó en la batalla contra el tío Rub, la dejó Anéelus mientras que la que usaron para ayudarme, la dejó Love. dijo la ex niña antes de levantarse e irse.-debieron suponer que algo así pasaría, pero ¿Por qué?. Se preguntó.

\- ¿A dónde vas Lunita?. Preguntó Rey.

-al baño, tengo unas cosas que hacer, ya vuelvo. Dijo, en efecto fue al baño, pero al salir, se dirihgió a la terraza seguida de supelota.  
-ah ¿por qué ellas son tan complicadas? solo tienen que juzgar si está bien o mal. preguntó en la teraza Lunita a su Luna pelota que empezó a reproducir un holo video en el que estaban sus padres y ambas sailors.

-chicas deberían tomarse esto con mas calma. dijo la neo reina con dulzura aunque con firmeza.

-es verdad, solo deben decir si o no. dijo el rey a lo que ambas sailors, lo vieron con los ojos como platos.

-no es tan simple. dijeron ambas indignadas para que de repente entrara a la habitación una Lunita de 5 años, la cual, fue cargada por Love cuando llegó hasta ellas dejando de piedra a la ex niña.

-no, no puede ser posible. Murmuró la adolescente continuando con la mirada del holo video.

-te lo explico así: vas por un camino y de repente: te encuentras una bifurcacion: izquierda o derecha ¿donde vas?. empezó Angélus haciendo que el Rey pensara un poco antes de contestar tras un suspiro.

-al camino que me lleve mejor a mi destino, después de todo, solo tengo 2 opciones. respondió seguro haciendo que las Sailor suspiraran y Angelus cargara ahora a Lunita mientras love, meneaba la cabeza.

-en realidad tienes 4 opciones: puedes ir a la izquierda, puedes ir a la derecha, quedarte donde estás o hasta regresarte por donde viniste. explicó Love a los reyes dejándolos de piedra al igual que a la ex niña que no se lo podía creer .

-resumiéndolo no vemos solo el blanco y el negro, tenemos que ver las escalas de grises antes de tomar una decisión que a largo plazo no sea la que perjudique al reino o a la galaxia. terminó de explicar Angelus.

-entiendo, tienen que verificar hast veces las cosas para ayudar correctamente, por eso: hacen las cosas a su manera, con sus tiempos y no permiten apelaciones. dijo la neo reina por lo que ambas asintieron.

-maina ve, maina luz ¿fue bien?. preguntó la niña en brazos de Angelus la cual, solo le sonrió con ternura al igual que la sailor del amor.

-si cariño, nos fue bastante bien. le dijo Love sonriente.

-si todos fueran angelitos como tu, nos hubiera ido mejor. dijo Angélus con una sonrisa.

-aún no me acostumbro a esto. suspiró el rey mientras las mujeres en la habitación lo miraban con una ceja alzada.

-con el respeto que se merecen chicas pero…Jamil tu a pesar de ser la sailor angelical eres mas arisca que gato enojado y tu Merida, eres muy cerrada ver como le hacen cariños a mi hija, da algo de miedo. dijo el rey ganándose una mirada fulminante de las sailors.

-cariño te recuerdo que tu las escogiste para ser madrinas de Serena y yo estuve de acuerdo, además no me arrepiento con ellas no le ha faltado nada desde dulces hasta un pequeño regaño cuando hace algo indevido,ellas son bastante equilibradas con respecto a eso. dijo la neo reina sonrojando a las sailor haciendo que Merida dejara su transformación quedando en su uniforme de civil, fue un acuerdo al que llegaron las sailor y los reyes para que no andaran todo el tiempo transformadas el uniforme consistía en una falda a medio muslo, camisa y una chaqueta corta delante pero que en la parte de atrás les llegaba hasta la rodilla, los zapatos a gusto de cada sailor y la camisa tenía un lazo, el cual era opcional, en el que podían colocar el broche todo con los colores de su respectivo uniforme, aunque Uranus y Angelus usaban shores en vez de falda solo que la sailor angelical prácticamente no había estrenado ese uniforme, prefería estar siempre transformada, cosa que se respetaba, cuando de repente, se escucharon 3 voces femeninas entrar al salón del trono por lo que Angélus bajó a la niña y Merida murmuró:

\- ¿por qué dejé mi transformación?. la siguiente parte del holo video se veía borrosa, pero se distinguía la llegada de lo que parecía ser 3 sailor: una pelinegra, un castaña y una peliplata.

-te voy a dar y no van a ser consejos Healer. se escuchó el rugido de Angélus entre la estática quien parecía querer atacar a la peliplata.

-atrévete si puedes. fue la respuesta de esta pero antes de que llegara a mayores, fueron detenidas por la reina.

-ya basta, chicas estoy feliz de verlas bien y espero que se lleven bien. dijo la neo reina por lo cual, las 5 sailor: Merida seguií siendo sailor aún estando des transformada, asintieron para que luego se dejara ver a Jamil destransformada, su uniforme de civil era en fuxia con negro, usaba botas a la rodilla negras con los cordones fuxia, los shores eran negros y la chaqueta le llegaba a la rodilla derecha pero empezaba un poco mas abajo del short, por el lado izquierdo.

-me quité la transformación porque sinó te atravieso con mi espada Healer, con su permiso altezas. dijo antes de retirarse del salón.

-a decir verdad, yo también me retiro con su permiso majestad. dijo Merida antes de salir de allí también.

\- ¿por que te empeñas en sacarlas a ambas de quicio?. se escuchó una voz pero no se podía saber si la que habló era la sailor castaña o la pelinegra.

-ambas me caen bastante bien Maker, por eso. respondió la peliplata.

-eso o a Yaten le gusta alguna de ellas y no se decide ¿cierto?. se escuchó otra voz tal vez la pelinegra.

\- ¿a que se refieren chicas? preguntó la neo reina confusa mientras el rey como quien no quiere la cosa, la abrazaba por la cintura.

-nuestros hermanos casi mueren en un ataque hace tiempo, para salvarlos decidimos "compartir cuerpo" por eso, es que de civiles somos hombres. se escuchó la explicación para que luego terminara el holo video dejando a la niña boquiabierta y patitieza.

-no puede ser. dijo por fin, la puerta de la terraza se abrió.

-pensábamos que estabas fabricando la porcelana del baño. Dijo Mina, Lunita sonrió.

-no, solo quería pensar otras cosas, estaba con dudas. Dijo, la rubia del lazo rojo asintió.

-bueno, andando. dijo palmeándole la mano, Lunita asintió y siguió a Mina, de regreso a la sala para seguir con la pijamada.

Al día siguiente, las chicas salieron al parque, en el camino, se encontraron a Darien.

-hola chicas ¿Qué van a hacer?. Preguntó el pelinegro.

-vamos al parque con el resto del equipo, para conocernos mejor y hacer lazos mas sonrió, cargó a la ex niña en un gesto sorprendete para todos, le dio algunas vueltas.

-pues, vámonos. Dijo, las chicas se miraron.

-si está Phanton, también puedo estar yo. Dijo Darie, Lunita, Luna y Serena se quedaron anonadadas, pero asintieron y lo siguieron felizmente.

En el palacio negro, estaban los príncipes Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady en el trono, flotando unos pasos por delante, se hallaba el adivino, desapareció tras haber dado su informe, justo cuando Esmeralda, Achiral y Chiral llegaban.

-príncipe Diamante, todo está listo para ejecutar la invasión por nuestra mano. Dijo Esmeralda.

-Esmeralda, procura no adelantarte a los acontecimientos, ni desobedecer, ya que: las sailors no han sido enemigos fáciles y que la desobediencia de órdenes ya te ha traído consecuencias. Dijo el joven peli celeste calmadamente, Black Lady dejó escapar una risita.

\- ¿Qué te divierte tanto Rini?. Preguntó la peli verde.

-princesa Black Lady para ti, estamos en situación oficial. Dijo la peli rosa.

-lo que me ivierte es: que crees que será tan sencillo, quiero que tenas la humildad de respetar a tu oponente y que hagas lo que se te dice. Dijo la muchacha peli rosa.

-tienes que recordar Esmeralda, que siempre han sido guerreras poderosas. Dijo Zafiro al tiempo que un holo video estaba por reproducirse, se vieron las escenas de la invasión, la pelea con las 10 sailors y lueo, las distintas peleas con las sailors del siglo XX.

-pero ahora, todos caerán. Dijo el príncipe Diamante que había cerrado los ojos a la mitad del resumen para no ver sus cuasivictorias, los abrió con fuerza desactivando el mecanismo de manera brusca, haciendo que Zafiro y Rini se taparan los ojos.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamaron indignados, el príncipe hizo un leve gesto de cabeza como disculpa.

\- ¿Qué pensaste para poder reunir energía mas rápido?. Le preguntó el príncipe a su comandante.

-pues esto. Dijo Esmeralda alzando la mano, se vio un brillo verde y apareció una muñeca con forma de la mencionada.

-ella incrementará el caudal de energía obscura, espero las cuides, porque no son tan fáciles de hacer. La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa.

-te lo agradezco Zafiro, descuiden, todo saldrá bien, yo derrotaré a las sailors scouts. Dijo la muchacha riendo, miró a sus seguidores.

-nosotros las acabaremos. Dijeron los 3, Esmeralda le lanzó un beso a Diamante antes de desaparecer y este, miró al reflector de poder, para esquivarlo, Rini rió.

-me parece que Esmeralda cree que con la victoria de ella sobre las sailors, ganará tu corazón hermano. Diamante negó.

-de sueños vive la gente Rini. Dijo el hermano mayor, Zafiro rió.

-pero ella se la pasa soñano. Dijo mientras desaparecía.

Esmeralda apareció en su nave y junto a los gemelos, dispusieron el lugar, la peli verde sonrió complacida.

-bueno, este es el mapa de Tokio del siglo XX, el cual, muestra los puntos de poder del siglo XXX. Dijo la muchacha, los gemelos la miraron.

-el que mas destaca, es ese. Dijo Chiral.

-podrías comenzar con eso. Dijo Achiral, Esmeralda asintió.

-mientras yo hago esto, deben buscar los archivos del equipo de la persecución y sacar en limpio cosas como: las identidades de las sailors scouts, se que las saben. Dijo la muchacha.

-esos archivos sabemos donde están. Dijo Chiral.

-pero están intrincadamente sellados con contraseñas, juegos de agilidad, anagramas y otros. dijo Achiral, Esmeralda hizo un gesto de desdén con el abanico.

-pues, desentráñenlo, no puede ser que el príncipe Zafiro posea esos registros y nosotros no. Los gemelos asintieron, ella se cambió y desapareció, comenzó a caminar por Tokio, hermosamente vestida, con una mini falda negra con cadena, una camisa beige, una chaqueta roja y zapatillas negras, paraba tanto el tráfico peatonal como el vehicular, por ello, la mujer se sentía complacida, se preciaba de su belleza, por fin, llegó al lugar que esperaba encontrar, desde la distancia, 2 chicas que iban en patines la miraron, ambas se etuvieron y la observaron entrar a la tienda abandonada.

-esto no lo detectarán las sailors, es perfecto. Dijo extendiendo sus poderes, se cambió con el abanico, luego, roció con este, los mostradores, el droido que había seleccionado apareció.

-encárgate de todo makipán. Dijo la mujer riendo de su forma característica mientras desaparecía.

Cuando volvían del parque, las chicas, Phanton y Darien vieron una pastelería, que les llamó la atención por su cartel que decía:

"todo lo que puedas comer".

Los ojos de las chicas se abrieron de par en par, Lunita leyó las letras pequeñas al igual que Lita.

-dice que pagas una suma y comes todo lo que puedas. Dijo Lita, Serena se frotó las manos emocionada.

\- ¡pasteles!¡pasteles!¡comeré todos los que pueda!¡y creo que no alcanzarán para la gran Serena!. Phanton rió.

-no creo que puedas comer mas que yo hermosa. Dijo el con calma.

\- ¿vas a prestarte para eso?. Preguntó Háruka, el peli morado asintió.

-desde luego, soy chef, voy a catar el producto, después de todo, eso es algo maravilloso y tenemos que aprovechar todos los momentos en común. Dijo el hombre, Michiru asintió.

-si, podríamos comer, unos cuantos pasteles. Dijo, todos se animaron y entraron presurosos, se sirvieron y comenzaron a comer, las 2 chicas, que habían visto a Esmeralda entraron al establecimiento.

-malignidad, por todos lados. Dijo Merida.

-este es el lugar elegido por Esmeralda para sus fechorías. Dijo Jamil. Merida suspiró.

-creo que mi capacidad de asombro, no termina nunca, considerando que ella es de nuestro equipo en el siglo XXX. Jamil asintió.

-tu lo has dicho, no se que es peor, si eso, o que ahorita coma como una loca, y tan fina que se la da. Dijo la pelivicolor, Merida rió.

-todos comemos con desenfreno de vez en cuando. Dijo sin mas, Jamil sonrió.

-es verdad, vamos a buscar algunos pasteles y un poco de te. Dijo, Merida asintió y siguieron el camino hacia los mostradores, las sailors y los chicos, comían por su parte, cuando repentinamente, las chicas, comenzaron a volversé azúcar.

-oh no. Dijo Rey.

-es hora de transformarnos. Dijo Mina, las demás asinteron y corrieron hacia un lugar discreto.

\- ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos atrapó?. Preguntó Darien.

-eso es sencillo. Dijo Phanton con calma.

-el poder del droido, no nos afecta para paralizarnos, debido a que como guerreros, si no nos enfocan desde ese lado, no podrán llegar a nosotros, escudo natural, salvo que nos enfoquen como civiles y eso, debe ser hecho en el momento y de manera directa. Explicó el general de los ejércitos.

-pero, los otros si nos han enfocado como guerreros y civiles y por eso, por eso. Comenzó Darien, comprendiendo por fin, Phanton asintió.

-es hora de cambiar. Dijo, ambos lo hicieron, la muchacha que llevaba el carrito se transformó en el droido, las chicas, se habían dividido en 2 grupos.

-oh no, no lo van a hacer. Dijo Merida reteniendo a los gemelos, que habían aparecido para derrotar a Phanton, Darien y Lunita.

-es verdad, no los dejaremos aplastarlos. Dijo Jamil, escucharon 3 risas.

-mira nada mas, las idiotas y los demás. Dijo Seya.

-ustedes. Dijo Merida.

-así es, estaremos un poquito mas activas. Dijo Shura, Jamil bufó.

-como nosotras. Añadió dejando ir a los gemelos y peleando cada una con su igual.

-hora de transformarse. Dijo Serena alzando su broche, las demás, alzaron sus plumas.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy alzando su pluma azul.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Exclamó Rey alzando su pluma roja.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. exclamó Lita alzando su pluma verde.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. exclamó Mina alzando su pluma naranja.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. exclamó Serena alzando su broche, todas comenzaron a hacer sus movimientos y quedaron transformadas, las chicas regresaron al comedor de la tienda donde Lunita, Phanton y Darien, se hacían cargo del droido.

-hora de unirnos a la fiesta. Dijo Háruka alzando su pluma.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. invocó la rubia.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!¡transformación!. invocó Michiru.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Plutón!¡transformación!. invocó Setsuna.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!¡transformación!. invocó Hotaru, las 4 se transformaron y volvieron al comedor principal, en donde, la pelea era campal.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia el droido.

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡cascada de venus!. Lanzó Mina con suma destreza, el droido peleaba con rapidez.

-sospecho que si alguna de sus cremas, galletas u otras cosas nos toca estaremos perdidas. Dijo Amy, las demás asintieron.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru su ataque potente hacia el droido.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka con firmeza, el roido rodó por el suelo, sacó una pistola, parecida a una manga y lanzó, las únicas que no quedaron atrapadas, fueron Amy y Michiru, Phanton, Darien y Lunita, estaban peleando con los gemelos y con Esmeralda que había aparecido.

-estamos atrapadas. Dijo Rey.

\- ¿Cómo podemos soltarnos?. Preguntó Serena.

-agua. Dijeron a coro Michiru y Amy.

\- ¿a la vez?. Preguntó sailor mercury.

-porqué no. Dijo sailor neptiún, se colocaron en posición.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó la sailor de azul.

\- ¡maremoto de neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru derritiendo las prisiones de las chicas.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Exclamó todo mundo, Serena asintió.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. ordenó la chica, destruyendo al enemigo, se escucharon las 3 risas.

-vaya, vaya, no son tan ineptas como creía. Dijo por fin Esmerala a la concurrencia.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó Serena. –yo soy la comandante de Némesis, soy la gran Esmeralda, ellos son mis ayudantes, Achiral y Chiral, creo que algunas de ustedes tuvieron el placer. Dijo la mujer vestida de negro, las 4 sailors asintieron secamente.

-que cosas, que unas chicas con poco acractivo físico vayan a osar intentar derrotarnos. Dijo la mujer.

\- ¿poco atractivo físico?. Preguntó Serena.

-así es, no entiendo como mi príncipe quiere algo contigo. Dijo la mujer.

-no te molestes en contestar eso mamá. Dijo Lunita.

-vamos a arrazarte, como arrazamos a los guerreros de la persecución. Dijo Phanton.

-hasta donde se, no los mataron. Dijo la peli verde.

-cosa que no ocurrirá contigo, como no te reformes mosca muerta. Dijo Lunita, la mujer rió dejando a todo mundo aturdido.

-será divertido jugar. Dijo Chiral.

-ya nos veremos. Dijo Achiral riendo con ganas, junto a los otros 2 desapareciendo.

-parece que todos tendremos mucho trabajo. Dijo sailor love némesis de repente, haciendo que todo el equipo se diera la vuelta.

-creo que nos veremos mucho mas seguido. Dijo sailor ángelus némesis sonriendo, las chicas sonrieron.

-hora de irse. Dijeron a coro Serena y Phanton.

-Esmeralda va a ser una gran molestia. Dijo Lunita.

-pero no dudo, de que podamos hacerlo bien. Dijo Darien, todos los chicos asintieron y se despidieron para dirigirse por 2 senderos distintos.


	37. Chapter 37

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, estén bien y mejorando, acá hay ¡otro capi e la historia!.

Decidí que Esmeralda no va a trabajar sola, todas sabemos que es capaz de hacerlo, pero los gemelos fueron sub utilizados y les daré mas lustre.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un largo y buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que Diamante protagonice la saga entera.

Ilusiones malignas.

En la televisión se vio un anuncio espectacular donde salía una súper escuela, que se llamaba "camino al saber", mostraban las aulas, los salones, las clases, todo, era un lugar nuevo que se inauguraba pronto y como tal, tenía la oferta de cómodas cuotas para pagar el curso en cómodas cuotas, este lugar, garantizaba el incremento del co eficiente intelectual, de las áreas culturales y del conocimiento financiero, al final, salían 2 chicos muy guapos en el salón del direcctor, Kengi Tsukino sonrió al terminar el comercial.

¿te parece si probamos enviano a los niños allí querída?. Preguntó el hombre, Ikuko entrecerró los ojos.

-no querido, me parece que se las arreglan bastante bien, con nuestra supervsión claro está, pero bastante bien, Serena ha mejorado muchísimo y Lunita la ha ayudado a ello, que bueno que son primas contemporáneas. Dijo la peli azul, Kengi se rascó la cabeza.

-bueno, yo lo pensaba para que les fuera mejor. Dijo, Ikuko sonrió.

-les irá bastante bien, Lunita sabe mucho, aunque no lo parezca. Dijo la mujer, el hombre asintió y buscó una película para ver con su esposa.

Los siguientes días, todo mundo notó un cambio en mas o menos, el 60% del alumnado, se habían vuelto mas ingreidos, contestones y maleducados, se zizañeaban en contra de las personas mas dulces y amables, Kelvin era el cabecilla, sorprendentemente paara todo mundo, siempre había sido un chico tan amable y después de todos los sucesos con Véril, se había sensibilizado bastante, mas chics, rodeándolo como si el fuera su líder.

-y miren a Misuno. Dijo el pelimarrón, Serena, Lunita, Amy, Molly y Lita, se hallaban sentadas debajo de su roble favorito cuando lo escucharon, las 5 voltearon a verlo inmediatamente.

-pasa tanto tiempo con Serena que dudo que ese sea su verdadero promedio. Dijo Kelvin.

-seguro que si, se copia los exámenes, tiene tiempo para hacerlo. Dijo una peli marrón de ojos verdes.

-pero ¿Qué le pasa a ese tarado?. Preguntó Molly.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas?. Preguntó Serena.

-además, de que es obsecada y estirada. Dijo un pelinegro de ojos azules.

-es una presumia, disque por ser la mejor del colegio. Dijo una peli fuxia ojos moraos.

\- ¿pero estos se fumaron 60 camiones de hierba o que?. Preguntó Lita.

\- ¡Lita!. Exclamaron todas, Lunita sin perder detalle alguno, miraba a la tropa de sub normales que hablaba del otro lado del patio.

\- ¡pero que le pasa!¡voy a retorcerlo hasta que quede como trapo!. Exclamó Serena.

-le voy a enseñar lo que es bueno. Dijo Lita colocándose de pie, Molly asintió.

-es un comentario muy rosero y falso de toda falsedad. Dijo Molly como si nada, Amy atravesó los 2 brazos deteniendo a las chicas.

-no se preocupen chicas, no es la primera vez que tropiezo con eso, solo son rumores, estoy bien. Dijo mientras corría hacia el interior de la escuela, los chicos se reían.

\- ¡Amy!¡espera!. exclamó Serena corriendo detrás de ella, Lita y Molly la siguieron, pero Lunita se plantó en frente de Kevin.

\- ¿Qué?¿quieres salir conmigo encanto?. preguntó, la muchacha lo miró.

-pues si, resulta que me gustan los chicos listos. Dijo coqueta, meneando sus pestañas suavemente, Kelvin tragó saliva.

-as, así me gusta muñeca. Dijo el, la adolescente sonrió.

\- ¿quieres un beso guapo?. Le preguntó ronroneante, era esa, una faceta de Serena que no se había visto, pero la actitud no correspondía con la muchacha, ya que: Serena no coqueteaba así, de hecho, ella no le coqueteaba a nadie del que no estuviera enamorada y viera, correspondencia, pero otra persona, si debía coquetear así, para provocar deseo y ganas de complacer, la pregunta era: ¿Quién era esa persona de la cual Lunita había aprendido esas artes?; Kelvin tragó saliva.

-cla, claro que si muñeca. dijo, Lunita meneó las pestañas.

-entonces, acércate bello. Dijo, Kelvin estiró la trompa y cuando estuvo al alcance de la muchacha, la misma lo agarró con velocidad y le hizo una llave de judo rápia y contundente.

-escúchame bien, asqueroso gusano, si vuelves a meterte con Amy, te arrancaré los dientes uno por uno, con un alicate, sin anestésia, te depilaré todo el cuerpo con cera, trozo a trozo, en franjas pequeñas, te arrancaré las cejas con pinza y luego, te colgaré las joyas de tu familia en el cuello, como un collar ¿entendiste cielo?. Preguntó Lunita con una dulzura helada, esa actitud, definitivamente, no corresponía a Serena, Kelvin tragó saliva.

-si, si Li, entendí. Lunita sonrió.

-me alegro tanto que hayas sido tan sensato, nos vemos. Dijo alejándose, se paró en la puerta del colegio, guiñó un ojo en dirección a Kelvin y entró en dirección a los baños, donde las chicas, consolaban a una Amy hundida en llanto.

-ya está. Dijo la menor entrando.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?. Preguntó Serena.

-los disuadí de una manera amable, como me enseñaron mi tía y mi papá. Dijo Lunita con calma, abrazando a Amy para consolarla.

Rey en su colegio, tenía el mismo problemaa, pero a diferencia de Amy, que cuando se sentía dolida, no se lazaba, Rey le había dado con todo a la ingreída que mencionó que se lo había ganado todo por ser la hija del embajador, se hallaba pues, en la dirección.

-señorita Ino, no puedo creer su comportamiento. Dijo la directora.

-con todo respeto señorita Himura, todos los adultos son cobardes, dicen que no te rebajes y no te defiendas, esa es la actitud que permite los abusos, porque te ven débil, pero si usted, como yo, se planta y les da una patada, que les arranque los dientes de raíz, le aseguro que no la molestarán mas, porque saben que es fuerte y que no se va a dejar dominar, pero el miedo, el miedo a defenderse y a tomar el sartén por el mango, es el que genera el abuso. Dijo la pelinegra calmada, la mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos morados suspiró, esa era la filosofía del colegio "ve tranquilo como el río, pero si es necesario, para obtener respeto, transfórmate en un mar envrabecido" asintió por fin.

-el punto es: que fueron 20 contra 1. Dijo.

-eso no me lo diga a mi, dígaselo a ellos, sabe señorita Himura, los libros religiosos como el que usted intenta seguir, son manuales pasivos de conquista y abusos. Dijo Rey levantándose y yéndose hacia la puerta.

-señorita Ino, no le he dado permiso de irse. Dijo la directora.

-yo pensé que si, ya no hay mas nada que discutir. Dijo la muchacha, abrió y cerró la puerta.

-ipócritas, no saben que se hace la paz, sabiendo hacer la guerra. Dijo la muchacha arreglándose el cabello y yéndose hacia el patio.

Mina había tenido el mismo problema, a diferencia de Rey, en su escuela si apoyaban que los alumnos pusieran un alto a la situación, siempre y cuano, informaran lo que pasaba, era así, como Mina se hallaba en la dirección junto a Elliot Sagara.

-bien señorita Aino, entiendo su determinación, pero sabe usted, que las peleas son el último recurso una vez se informa. Dijo la directora.

-lo se. Dijo la muchacha rubia.

-por lo tanto, será amonestada por no informar debidamente al profesor de turno, si usted padece otra vez este problema, debe informar y una vez, conste en acta, puede proceder a poner en su lugar al señor Sagara ¿entendido?. Preguntó la mujer.

-si señorita. Dijo Mina, el joven la miraba con altivés.

-y usted señor Sagara, no intente usar la violencia para dominar a un igual, esta solo se usa para defenderse de los abusos, nada mas. Dijo la directora, el joven de cabellos plateados con mechas moradas y ojos negros, asintió sécamente.

-da igual, de todas maneras, se sabe que Aino es una zorra. Dijo el joven con calma, haciendo enrojecer de furia a la rubia y ganándose un castigo por parte de la directora.

Merida y Jamil, estaban sentadas a la orilla de la fuente, como era su costumbre, por cosas de la vida, la fuente semejaba a una mujer desnuda, de largos cabellos, sosteniendo una luna invertida, era el trabajo de un escultor famoso, a todos les gustaba, pero salvo las 2 jóvenes, nadie se atrevía a sentarse en esa fuente.

-Shura y Seya me tienen las tripas acatarradas. Dijo Jamil, Merida asintió.

-y que lo digas. Dijo mirando su reflejo en el agua.

-se que tienen que ver con el colegio, después de todo: han dicho que es inversión de sus padres. Dijo Jamil, Merida asintió.

-claro que tienen que ver, las muy inbécils, pero ya sabes, que no podemos intervenir, a menos que derroten a los 2 equipos o que aquel par de sabandijas se presenten en la pelea. Jamil asinti´ó, extendió su palma y provocó unas chispas al golpear el agua.

-no hay duda de que son métodos de Achiral, Chiral y Esmeralda. Dijo la castaña, la peli bicolor asintió.

-espero solo que las chicas se den cuenta de eso. Dijo con calma absoluta, mientras miraba la estatua de la mujer.

-de todas formas, me paree ir cuando ellas vayan, después de todo, hay que estar pendientes por si nos necesitan. Dijo la castaña, la peli bicolor asintió y suspiró.

-mejor eso que nada. Dijo con una sonrisa viendo a lo lejos, al producto de sus malestares y dolores de estómago.

En el colegio Mujen, la situación no era distinta, de hecho, había sido un poco mas drástica que en la academia black star, ya que: cuando los nuevos abusones del colegio, se habían metido con Háruka y Michiru, las 2 habían respondido de manera contundente y tras ser llevadas a done el director, fueron castigadas a quedarse después de clases.

-malditos hipócritas. dijo Háruka, Michiru suspiró.

-hay que subsistir aquí, sin que peramos la identidad. Dijo con calma, Setsuna y Hotaru se acercaron.

-puede ser mucho peor. Dijo la peli verde, la rubia bufó.

\- ¿en serio? No me digas. Dijo sarcástica, Michiru sonrió.

-me parece que las chicas, podrán arreglarse, pero igual, habrá que ir a ver, todo por si acaso. Las demás asintieron.

-estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Hotaru, suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-todas estas conductas, son muy extrañas. Dijo, las demás asintieron y siguieron con lo suyo.

El quintento de la persecución se hallaba en la tienda de Karmesite conversando.

-entonces ¿quieren ampliar los negocios?. Preguntó la peli azul obscuro.

-así es. Dijeron las demás.

-las chicas trabajan contigo. Dijo Vergerite.

-no nos necesitas a todas aquí. Añadió Calaverite.

-de hecho, con Rub te basta y te sobra. dijo Vetsite, Karmesite le sonrió a su pelirrojo que le sonrió a su vez, ella asintió.

-pero entonces ¿ustedes que van a hacer?. Preguntó.

-Verg quiere hacer diseños, ya sabes que se le dio muy bien, así que: va a conseguir trabajo en victoria secret Japón. Dijo Calaverite, Karmesite asintió.

\- ¿y Vetsite y tu?. Preguntó.

-nosotras queremos hacer un salón de te, con actos, algo así como un sitio al que ir, charlar, leer, jugar y bailar cosas románticas además, de poder ver algo de buen teatro. Dijo la peli verde, Karmesite sonrió.

-me parece fantástico chicas, espero que sigan ayudándome a ser una conocida cadena. Dijo la peli azul obscuro, las demás asintieron.

-todos lograremos ser grandes. Dijo Rubeus besándola suavemente.

Cuando Phanton escuchó las noticias de las chicas, se acarició la barbilla pensativo.

-ya veo,seguro son Achiral y Chiral. Dijo por fin, las demás asintieron.

-no perdamos de vista el nuevocolegio de refuerzo. Dijo simplemente.

-ya lo habíamos pensado. Dijo Háruka, Michiru lo examinó.

\- ¿sucede algo?te ves contento. Dijo sin mas, el peli morado sonrió.

-las chicas, me pidieron que las ayudara a montar un salón de te. Dijo por fin, Setsuna alzó las cejas.

-pensé que querías paz y tranquilidad, una vida plácida. dijo la muchacha, el sonrió asintiendo.

-así es, pero ¿te parece que llevo una vida plácida con todo lo que hago?. Las chicas negaron al tiempo.

-necesito algo que me ayude a estar en contacto con la gente y a dejar de pensar en todo lo que hubiera pasao si Shekina y Kalona no hubieran muerto, necesito, algo que me absorba, no que me relaje. Dijo Phanton.

-no logran absorberte los libros y la televisión. Dijo Hotaru.

-con lo desequilibrado que estoy, me temo que no, además, tengo experienciia haciendo ese tipo de cosas y me gusta cocinar. Dijo Phanton con calma, las chicas asintieron.

-si te gusta, hazlo. Dijo Háruka por fin.

-ya volverás a tu vida de amode casa plena. El rió.

-las pienso compaginar, pero si, algún día volveré a ella plenamente y luego, a la del hombre que vive solo con su mujer. Dijo por fin.

\- ¿crees que la regrese?. Preguntó Michiru.

-no lo se, quizás no, quizás la desintegró como dijo que hizo. Dijo Phanton.

-después de todo, Darlet nunca loo habría apoyado. Dijo el con calma, las chicas asintieron.

-eso es verdad. Dijo Hotaru con suma tristeza.

-volverás a la apacible vida del chico feliz y soltero. Dijo Michiru, Phanton sonrió.

-creo que si. dijo por fin, mientras les indicaba a las chicas, que pasaran al comedor.

En la nave, Esmeralda y los gemelos se hallaban contentos, ya que: el colegio de repaso, no solo estaba dando bastante energía si no, que la estaba creando.

-bien hecho chicos, fue una movida muy interesante. Dijo Esmeralda.

-en un colegio, nadie sospechará. Dijo Achiral tranquilamente.

-pero la idea de Wiwar, fue sorprendente, señorita Esmeralda. Dijo Chiral adulador, ella rió como siempre lo hacía.

-soy brillante, todas mis ideas son buenas, querido Chiral. Dijo la mujer pagada de si misma.

-lástima que el príncipe Diamante aún no se fije en ti. Dijo Achiral como quien no quiere la cosa, Esmeralda se calló de repente, abrió la boca, pero se calló al sentir la energía del recién llegado.

-príncipe Diamante ¿pero que?. Preguntó ella, el la miró con su calma infinita, su capa ondenado levemente.

-he venido a supervisar su proceder. Dijo sin mas, la peli verde, abrió mucho sus orbes marrones.

-pe, pe, pero mi príncipe, con Rubeus no lo hizo. Dijo medio indignada, medio ofendida y bastante dolida.

-de hecho, si lo hice Esmeralda, estube un tiempo, lo que planeo hacer contigo con un poco mas de frecuencia, debido a…tus insignificantes fallos previos. La mujer se coloró como una grana y los gemelos rieron suavemente, Diamante sonrió.

-iré a instalarme. Dijo y acto seguido, se fue caminano con calma hacia las habitaciones, Achiral entrecerró los ojos.

-no se ustedes, pero yo siento que el príncipe Diamante posee una información que no quiere revelar. Chiral y Esmeralda lo miraron.

\- ¿Qué puede ser?. Preguntaron a coro, el mayor negó.

-no lo se, pero escuché por la servidumbre que el estuvo haciendo algunos planes con Rubeus y sus chicas. Dijo sin mas, los otros 2, se miraron las caras un poco confundidos.

En la puerta blanca de doble hoja, había una nota pegada, escrita con una fina letra, ladeada, con mucho estilo y elegancia, Zafiro la tomó y leyó,acto seguido, salió a buscar a su hermana, a la cual, leenseñó la nota prolijamente escrita.

Zafiro, Rini: parto hacia el siglo XX para supervisar un poco a Esmeralda y que no haga desmadres con la vida de sailor moon y del conejo, duraré allí una semana, quedan a cargo, no me esperen.

D.G.L.

Zafiro bufó muerto de indignación, Rini sonrió.

-ya sabes que nuestro hermano no deja nada al azar. Dijo la peli rosa, el peli azul obscuro bufó.

-lo se, pero me molesta que haga las cosas así. dijo sin mas.

-podemos arreglarnos bastante bien. Dijo Black Lady como si nada.

-después de todo, la única resistencia son los yos futuros de Merida y Jamil, nada mas. El peli azul obscuro asintió.

-es verdad, ya casi todo está hecho, solo debemos sacarlas del palacio de cristal y estará todo finalizado. Rini asintió, palmeó a su hermano en el hombro.

-ten calma hermano. Dijo ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, Zafiro suspiró y sonrió.

-procuraré tenerla, pequeña Rini. dijo simplemente revolviendo los cabellos de su hermanita.

Las chicas, tras salir de la escuela y reunirse en el templo Ikagua, tomaron la determinación de ir al colegio.

-bueno, ya estamos aquí. Dijo Serena, las otras 4 asintieron.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Aalzando su pluma azul.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey alzando su pluma roja.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. invocó Lita alzando su pluma verde.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invocó Mina alzando su pluma naranja.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena alzando su broche rosado.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocaron las 5 procediendo a transformarse, cuando estuvieron listas, las 5 despegaron las tiaras de sus frentes.

\- ¡tiara lunar!. Invocó Serena.

\- ¡tiara de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡tiara de marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡tiara de júpiter!. invocó Lita.

\- ¡tiara de venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡tiaras destello de sailors!¡acción!. invocaron las 5 lanzándolas hacia la puerta que se abrió de par en par, al tiempo que explotaba.

\- ¡espera un poco!. Exclamó Serena a la droido que se hallaba en frente de la muñeca.

\- ¡no dejaremos que sigas infectano a la gente con tu energía maligna!¡soy una sailor scout que lucha!¡por el amor y la justicia!. Serena hizo su pose.

\- ¡soy sailor moon!. Culminó la misma.

\- ¡sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna!. Las otras 4, hicieron sus poses detrás de ella.

\- ¡tampoco te dejaremos!. Exclamaron al tiempo.

\- ¡somos las sailors scouts y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!. Exclamron, el droido sonrió.

-no creo que puedan hacerlo Wiwar. Dijo estirando sus antenas.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia el droido que esquivó.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena siguiendo su estela.

-peleemos mas y hablemos menos ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita hacia el droido.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey a continuación de sailor júpiter.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina hacia el droido, haciéndolo caer, las sailors se lanzaron por el, al tiempo que Achiral y Chiral aparecían.

-peleen con alguien de su tamaño. Dijeron ambos a coro.

\- ¿Cómo tu?. Preguntaron Lita y Mina al unísono, los gemelos asintieron y se lanzaron por ellas ligando la pelea mágica con la física.

-es hora de que paguen Wiwar ¡alusinaciones Wiwar!. Lanzó el droido hacia sailor mercury, la cual, se vio impactada por el poder.

\- ¡Amy!. Exclamaron Serena y Rey al tiempo, cuando la chica se puso nuevamente firme, sus ojos se abieron muchísimo.

-eres de lo peor sailor mercury, una cobarde. Dijo Serena.

-no tienes estilo para nada y eres la mas débil de todas. Agregó Rey, Amy dio un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza, no queriendo creer lo que ocurría.

-no, no entiendo chicas. Dijo por fin.

\- ¿no entiendes que?¿que pasa sailor mercury?. Preguntó Serena, pero Amy no escuchó la pregunta, si no, mas insultos, se alejó un paso mas.

-así que aún te niegas a creer Wiwar. Dijo el droido lanzándole una vez mas el poder, Serena lo encaró.

\- ¡métete con alguien de tu tamaño!¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el droido tumbánndolo.

-ya verás ¡alusionaciones Wiwar!. Lanzó el droido hacia la chica, cuando Serena se puso de pie, escuchó los insultos de Amy y Rey, recordó lo que hizo Amy, alejarse herida, dolida, lo que le decían sus amigas en ese momento, no era verdad y Serena sonrió pues, sospechaba que había descubierto la forma de deshacerlo.

-es verdad, soy llorona, debilucha y soy de lo peor. Dijo sintió un corrientazo que se alejaba.

-pe, pero ¿Qué clase de vida lleva esta niña Wiwar?. Se preguntó el droido, Serena sonrió con triunfo.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó hacia el droido.

\- ¡dragón llameante de marte!. Lanzó Rey para ayuar.

-acaba con tus amigas sailor mercury ¡alusinación Wiwar!. Lanzó hacia la chica, Rey se movió.

-espera. Dijo Serena mitad asustaday mitad horrorizada, Rey se paró enseguida.

-esa pose es…es. Dijo mirando la pose del fulgor del agua de mercurio.

-Amy sabe que es un hechizo, pero tiene mieo, no puede soltarse. Dijo Serena.

\- ¿Qué hace eso?. Preguntó Rey, sailor moon se adelantó con lentitud y se colocó de rodillas.

-escuchas tus peores temores de labios de tus seres amados. Rey asintió.

-pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?. Preguntó.

-impide que le lance mas poder, pienso que puede inducir a un trance si quiere, pero quiere que se domine por el temor. Dijo Serena, Rey asintió y se puso manos a la obra, sailor moon extendió los brazos.

-se que no vas a lastimarme, ninguno de mis ataques se hace de rodillas y yo creo en ti, creo en ti sailor mercury!. Exclamó Serena, Lunita y Darien habían llegado, habían acordado esperar en el apartamento de este último, pero al ver, el desarrollo de la pelea,no les quedó mas opción que ir a toda carrera a impedir un asesinato.

\- ¡sailor moon!¡ponte de pie!. Exclamó Darien horrorizado.

\- ¡no le des oportunidad!. Exclamó Lunita,Serena los miró enfurecida.

\- ¡no lo entienden!¡el hechizo solo cambia mis palabras!¡no mis acciones!¡estoy ante ella!¡como un blanco fácil!¡eso prueba que no quiero matarla!¡sailor mercury!¡creo en ti!. Desde el broche de Serena, salió un suave rayo rosado, que se internó en el broche de Amy, el rayo provenía del cristal de plata, ante una órden sub consciente de su dueña, de liberar a sailor mercury había acudido en su ayuda.

-sailor moon, estás ante mi, como un blanco fácil, eso prueba que no quieres lastimarme, pero…¿tus palabras?¿las de las otras? Se que estoy bajo un hechizo del enemigo pero ¿en que consiste?¿que hace este hechizo?¿por que escucho lo que mas miedo me da en boca de mis amigas?. Cuando el rayo la tocó, lo pudo vislumbrar, poco a poco, el hechizo le estaba carcomiendo la capacidad de razonar, cada vez que se hacía mas fuerte.

-ya veo, son alusinaciones reflejando mis peores miedo, si eso es así…solo tengo 2 opciones para saltarme, cumplir la orden, el impulso, o…aceptar…mis miedos. Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-es verdad, soy todo eso y temo serlo. Dijo mientras sentía un corrientazo que la dejaba, se arroddillo delante de Serena y la abrazó.

-muchas gracias Serena. Le susurró Amy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Serena la aferró.

-yo creo en ti. Dijo la rubia con las mismas lágrimas, Lunita estaba como Darien anonadada, pero habían ido a ayudar a Rey, ambas sailors se pusieron de pie.

-hora de acabarlos. Dijo Serena, Amy asintió.

\- ¡tuxido mask!¡Lunita!¡encárguense de los gemelos!. Exclamó Serena, los aludidos asintieron mientras se dirigían hacia Achiral y Chiral, sailors reanudaron la las pelea con Wiwar, lanzando tanto rayos sencillos, como ataques físicos y sus poderes.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Exclamó Amy, la rubia asintió.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. lanzó hacia el droido destruyéndolo de una, los gemelos se separaron de Darien y Lunita.

-nos las pagarán. Dijeron a coro desapareciendo, los guerreros se abrazaron.

-lo hicismos, lo logramos. Exclaban a cano en un coro desafinado e indistinguible.

-por poco pensé que no la contábamos. Dijo Lita.

-que ese droido nos haría acabarnos unas con otras. Dijo Mina.

-pudo haberlo hecho. Dijo Rey.

-pero sospecho que los gemelos no hicieron esa trampa, solo vinieron para asegurarse de que funcionara. Dijo la sailor del fuego.

-yo lo piensó igual. Dijo Serena, Lunita asintió.

-la subestimación es mala. Dijo.

-es verdad, pero para nosotros no. Dijo Darien, las chicas asintieron y todos salieron del colegio que se comenzaba a desplomar.

Esmeralda se hallaba en el baño, tomando un delicioso baño, cuando Black Lady apareció de brazoscruzados.

-no debiste haber dejado a un droido vinculado a ti bajo las órdenes de otra persona. Dijo la peli rosa con los ojos entrecerrados, Esmerala bufó.

-Rini, quería estar lista. Dijo sin mas, Black Lady meneó la cabeza.

-mi hermano no te querrá, ni aunque fueras la última mujer del planeta, concéntrate en lo que viniste a hacer, eres la líder y los gemelos quedarán como ineptos si quedas tu. Dijo la muchacha desapareciendo dejando a la comandante enfurruñada.


	38. Chapter 38

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, hayan descansado un poco de mi jajajaja, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, creo que quedó un poco largo, pero bien, espero les guste.

El droido es original de una leyenda japonesa de un demonio (youkay) así que, los créditos a quien corresponde tanto por el espectro como por los conceptos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propieddad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero hacer mas droidos y mas aventuras.

¡peligro!¡baño número 4! 1.

La puerta de la casa Tsukino sonó a las 8 de la noche, la familia se hallaba conversando, cuando el sonido los interrumpió, Serena se levantó a abrir y la visión del humbral, la dejó boquiabierta.

¡Gabriel!. Exclamó la rubia mayor.

-pa, pa…pasa Gabriel. Dijo Lunita tragando saliva, Kengi, Sammy e Ikuko se miraron.

¿quien es el hija?. Preguntó Ikuko, Serena sonrió, Diamante se acercó y con galantería besó la mano de su suegra, clavando pentrante y firme miraa vino, en los ojos su azules de la mujer, la cual, se quedó boquiabierta.

-estimada Ikuko: permítame presentarme, soy Gabriel Li, el pretendiente de su hija, es un placer. Ella se quedó helada y asintió, Serena sonrió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Le preguntó, el le sonrió ihgual.

-pues, vine a verte hermosa. Dijo, los ojos de ella, se abrieron de emoción.

\- ¿desde Estados Unidos?. Preguntó anonadada, el asintió de forma calmada y audible, ella rió y lo abrazó, el le correspondió la risa y el abrazo, alzánola y dándole vueltas, Kengi se aclaró rompiendo la burbuja.

-disculpen chicos, pero estamos aquí. Dijo sin mas, ellos asintieron.

-papá, por favor, ¿puedo salir con Gabo?¿puedo?¿puedo?. preguntó, el hombre entrecerró los ojos.

-bueno…pero debes volver a las 2 ¿de acuerdo?. Preguntó el hombre, la muchacha asintió.

\- ¡muchas gracias papá!¡muchas gracias!¡voy a cambiarme!. Exclamó, Diamante se aclaró, con sonrisa algo apenada.

-hermosa, te traje un regalo. Dijo mirando hacia un lado y alzando una bolsa con sierre, la muchacha la tomó y Lunita avrió ojos y la boca anonadada, Serena la los abrió y dejó ver un vestido azul celeste, ella lo miró y el asintió, Serena corrió y dio un grito, la puerta de su cuarto se oyó, Lunita miró a Sammy quien entendiendo la indirecta de su segunda hermana mayor, desapareció a su cuarto, la muchacha miró a Diamante, que la miró a su vez.

-ah Gabriel, ella es mi otra hija, la gemela de Serena, Alejandra. La muchacha hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-mamá, papá, voy a ir a ayudar a mi hermana mayor, ya regreso. Dijo y corrió escaleras arriba, Diamante miró a los suegros que lo sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a hacerle un interrogatorio largo y exaustivo, Serena estaba en el cuarto de las 2, el vestido azul celeste en su cuerpo, de una sola manga, con una falda sirena, la muchacha se terminaba de colocar la gargantilla, cuando la puerta se abrió, Lunita se apoyó en la puerta mirándola de cabo a rabo.

-mmm. Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó la rubia mayor.

-no te ofendas mamá, pero te falta mucho, ven, vamos a arreglarlo, menos mal, que compré el maquillaje, las pinturas y demás ¿trajo peineta?. Preuntó la muchacha.

-pues…si. dijo Serena mostrando la peineta de diamante en forma de rosa.

Tus padres se van a escandalizar, a ver esas uñas, necesito mas ayuda aquí ¡Luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. la pelota se transformó en una versión adolescente de la niña.

-tu por las uñas, yo por el cabello, muévete, el maquillaje en azul celeste y labios rosados,andando. dijo, la pelota se puso manos la obra, arreglando las uñas a la mayor velocidad posible, Lunita se hacía cargo del cabello.- ¿Quién te enseñó todo eso?. Preguntó Serena anonadada.

-mi tía Rini, por algo es diseñadora, maquillista y etc. Dijo la muchacha haciendo el moño con arte y colocando el gancho para sellarlo, dejó 2 mechas de cabello para adornar, las frunció y quedaron en espiral, la pelota terminó.

-listo. Dijo por fin, la muchacha sonrió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo mientras la pelota volvía a la normalidad, Serea se miró.

-Lunita, te debo la vida. Dijo anonadada ante la hermosa imagen de la muchacha que se reflejaba en el espejo.

-me vas a deber mucho mas. Dijo la muchacha, abrió la puerta.

-vamos, sal. Dijo, Serena asintió y bajó la escalera, dejando a sus padres y a Diamante mudos del asombro, el se levantó del sofá y le besó la mejilla.

-que hermosa te ves princesa. Dijo ahogadamente, ella sonrió.

-muchas gracias mi príncipe. dijo Serena complacida.

-voy por la cámara. Dijo Ikuko, corrió en un torbellino de faldas, cuando regresó, tenía la cámara y les sacó fotos.

-te espero a las 2 hija. Dijo Kengi, la muchacha asintió, ambos se despidieron y salieron de la casa, Lunita marcó en el pasillo.

-casa de las hermanas Morginstar, habla Karmesite. La muchacha suspiró.

-Kar, soy yo ¿puedes pasar por mi? Tenemos que buscar a las elementales. Dijo con calma.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lunita?. Preguntó Karmesite.

-necesito preguntarles algo y es de suma urgencia. Dijo la muchacha.

-voy de inmediato, con el resto. Dijo Karmesite, Lunita asintió.

-ok, muchas gracias Karmesite, te espero. Dijo la muchacha colgando el teléfono y volviendo a vestirse.

Zafiro y Black Lady se hallaban en el trono, el sentado en la silla y ella, en el apoyabrazos derecho, en frente de los 2, las 4 sailors obscuras, las suyas y las del siglo XXX.

-todo está saliendo a la perfección. Dijo la Seya del siglo XXX.

-sailor love némesis y sailor ángelus némesis, están a punto de caer. Agregó Shura.

\- ¿y por que no han caído?. Preguntó Black Lady.

-porque se resisten a morir. Dijo la peli rosa, la otra asintió.

-ya veo, entonces, encárguense de que no molesten ¿y ustedes?. Les preguntó a las del siglo XX.

-lo mismo. Dijeron a coro.

-entonces, cada quien encárguese de lo que debe. Dijo Zafiro.

\- príncipe Zafiro ¿no ha pensado que si angelus desaparce la sentencia nunca podrá llevarse a cabo? En caso de que nos derroten claro. Dijo Seya.

\- ¡no voy a asesinarla!. Exclamó Zafiro.

-descuide príncipe, no tiene que matarla precosamente. Dijo la Shura del siglo XXX, Black Lay entrecerró los ojos.

-ya veremos, vayan a encargarse de lo que les corresponde. Las 4 sailors inclinaron la cabeza, desaparecieron en 4 destellos, los hermanos se miraron.

\- ¿vamos de paseo?. Preguntó Rini, Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

-la opción es dormir, ver televisión, ver una película y ahora, no me apetece. Rini rió.

-a mi tampico hoy, ni los videojuegos ¿nos vamos?. Preguntó, el asintió y salieron del trono hacia el siglo XX.

Lunita y las hermanas de la persecución fueron a buscar a Merida y Jamil a la academia para hablar con ellas sobre algunas cosas, pero apenas entraron vieron a una pelimorada ojiverde y a una pelirroja oji gris, ambas con el uniforme de la academia, que se acercaban hasta la recepción.

-¿donde está?-preguntaron a coro al recepcionista quien se encargaba de revisar quienes tenían permiso o no de salir de la academia, donde iban y a que hora era probable que regresaran.

-ni siquiera un buenas noches. Le susurró Lunita a Vergerite.

-tienen la educación en las uñas de los dedos de los pies. Dijo la peli azul cielo.

-si me dicen de quien hablan, les puedo el señor amablemente, ninguna hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

-por eso dicen, que todos somos ingreidos. Dijo Karmesite con los puños apretados.

-yo estoy buscando a Sayita, ya me cansé de buscarla por la academia y no está. dijo la pelimorada con altanería.

-déjeme ver, Sayita Merida su padre la vino a buscar temprano para que lo acompañara a un evento de caridad y no volverá hasta muy entrada la noche o temprano en la mañana. informó el recepcionista luego de revisar la computadora.

-oh genial, ahora tendré que dirigir el entrenamiento de los novatos del club de arquería,al menos está aprovechando el tiempo como se debe yendo a fiestas elegantes, así es como se hace no esa tontería de ir al parque de diversiones o al cine, eso es para antes de retirarse molesta dejando tiesas a las visitantes, mientras que la pelirroja la veia aburrida y el recepcionista suspiraba.

-pero bueno ¿esta donde tiene la cabeza?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-cine y parques, son diversiones de todos, es sub normal ¿o que?. Preguntó la pelimarrón, el resto se encogió de hombros diciendo que esa visión era una estupidés.

-típico de Yui, pero le doy la razón con que al fin Sayita usa su tiempo libre como se debe, como sea ¿donde está Tsukishiro?. preguntó al recepcionista el cual empezó a buscar de nuevo en la computadora.

-pero bueno ¿Qué clase de modales son estos?. Preguntó Lunita ofendida.

-lo que me habría hecho mi papá, mi mamá, Shekina, Kalona, Artemis y Luna si hubiera sido tan snov y tan ingreída, por bobos como estos, son que nos condenan a todos. Dijo la muchacha entre dientes cruzada de brazos, al igual que las chicas y Rubeus.

-Tsukishiro Jamil, salió a medio día vestida de civil dijo que quería darse un pequeño lujo ya que: no tenía nada que hacer, regresará entre las 8 y 9pm-informó el recepcionista a los presentes a lo que la pelirroja bufó.

-genial, justo hoy necesito que la capitana me preste la llave del gimnasio para practicar una rutina, esta decide salir a darse un ¿lujo?si como no,lujo para ella es ir al parque a comer un helado o esas tonterías, no parece hija del vicepresidente del banco nacional de Tokio, debería darse verdaderos lujos como comprase una peineta de oro blanco con zafiros en vez de esa gancheta de luna que carga siempre. dijo antes de irse murmurando, el recepcionista negó como las chicas y el chico que se hallaban allí, antes de mirar a las visitantes.

\- ¿esta donde tiene el cerebro?. Preguntó Vetsite.

-el día de la repartición se les olvidó el cerebro, todos los placeres son immportantes. Dijo Rubeus, las chicas, asintieron.

-ustedes ¿a quien buscan? es obvio que no son de aquí. preguntó amablemente,la adolescente y las hermanas se miraron antes de que Calaverite hablara.

-en realidad estábamos buscando a Merida Sayita y Jamil Tsukishiro pero por lo visto, no se encuentran así que: nos retiramos. le respondió la adolescente, el asintió.

-en efecto como acaban de escuchar por cortesia de las señoritas Kurosaki Yui y Abarai Hitomi, ellas salieron aunque les puedo asegurar que a la señorita Sayita Merida no le hizo mucha gracia que su padre la viniera a buscar para un evento de caridad, ella junto con la señorita Tsukishiro Jamil son tanto de disfrutar los placeres sencillos de la vida, como los ostentosos, los disfrutan ambos, sin creer que tal o cual, es mejor o peor, solo obedecen a mas posibilidades, el abanico de placeres…según palabras de ellas y palabras textuales de la señorita Sayita antes de irse es preferible ayudar tanto directamente a los necesitados como con dinero, que asistir a un evento en donde solo se verá gente que presume de su dinero "donándolo" para una buena causa cuando por lo general, la ropa y joyas que usan en dichos eventos vale casi el doble de lo que donan, si la cosa es así, presumen de ser buenos, no es malo disfrutar, pero, no pretendiendo que te importa algo cuando solo lo haces por el status social, que tengan buena tarde. informó amablemente el señor para que después la ex niña y las hermanas salieran de la institución.

-Veo que no cambiaron. dijo Karmesite admirada.

-es verdad. confirmó Vergerite sonriente.

\- ¿de que hablan?. preguntó perdida Lunita al lado de Rubeus.

-verás: ellas en Némesis también venían de la nobleza, pero preferían tanto cosas lujosas como cosas simples como ir al cine, pasear por el parque o comer un helado o hamburguesa antes de ir a fiestas donde no se hablaba de la organización si no que se presumía el dinero, pero si ir a bailes para disfrutar o hacer negocios y eventos de sociedad con sus verdaderos fines. dijo Vetsite.

-además de que en ocasiones era mas fácil ver a la princesa Black Lady sin maquillaje que ponerle un vestido a Jamil,eso era toda una odisea. dijo Karmesite divertida mientras Calaverite, Vetsite y Vergerite estallaban en carcajadas, no fueron pocas las veces en que vieron a Jamil corriendo como si estuviera en una ciudad maldita solo para no ponerse un vestido, luego de esa pequeña charla con las hermanas en la cual, Lunita quedó atónita por como eran Merida y Jamil en Némesis, bastante sencillas cosa que ella no se esperaba aunque le alegró que sus madrinas fueran así, pero de todas formas, quería saber mas de ellas, cada quien se fue por su lado.

En la nave, Esmeralda estaba contenta, debido a que finalmente, se le había ocurrido una gran idea, Achiral y Chiral, la miraban impresionados.

-curioso, yo pensé que lo seguiría. Dijo Achiral, Chiral rió bajito.

-quiere demostrarle que no debe supervisarla. Dijo con calma, Achiral sonrió.

-la veo contenta ¿Qué traerá entre manos?. Preguntó, Chiral se encogió de hombros.

-no lo se, ya nos lo dirá. Esmeralda llegó con un libro titulado "las leyendas del Japón", triunfante mostró una página.

-en esto se vasará el droido. Dijo exultante.

\- ¿a ver?. Preguntaron los gemelos acercándose a la peli verde para ver el libro.

"Toire no Hanako-san

Las chicas en la escuela suelen ir en grupo al aseo para evitar encontrarse con Hanako-san. Cuenta la historia que las chicas nunca entran en el aseo número

4 pues alli habita leyenda urbana vinculada a Hanako-san se hizo famoso en la década de 1980, pero ha existido en algunas partes de Japón

desde la década de 1950. Algunos relatos afirman que es el fantasma de una niña de la Segunda Guerra Mundial-era quien murió en un bombardeo en la escuela

cuando estaba jugando al escondite y al ratón. Otras historias afirman que es el espíritu inquieto de una joven que conoció a su fin a manos de un padre

abusivo o demente (o un extraño pervertido, de acuerdo a algunos relatos), quien encontró escondida en el baño. En algunos casos, es el fantasma de un

antigua alumna que murió en un desafortunado accidente en la fantasma no hace maldad y se dice que vive en el baño de la escuela. Estando

fuera del baño y le dices "vamos a jugar Hanakosan" y ella te responde golpeando la puerta.

Parece que cuida el baño, por eso los profesores le suelen decir a los niños que si no mantienen limpio el baño la Hanakosan va estar triste.".

-ya veo. Dijo Chiral, Esmeralda sonrió.

-será perfecto, robamos energías y vidas, cargaremos el reactor de fusión y así, abriremos mas rápido las puertas de las tinieblas. Achiral sonrió.

-así es, además de que no sabrán por donde atacar, bien pensado jefa. Dijo complacido.

-según se, las sailors van al colegio secundario, si tenemos suerte, las eliminaremos a todas. Los gemelos asintieron.

-bueno, a casi todas, me parece que es una leyenda recurrente en todos lados, aunque muchos no crean en ella. Esmeralda asintió al igual que Achiral.

-bueno, es mejor ponernos a trabajar en el droido. Dijo Chiral, Esmeralda asintó y se alejó con los gemelos a trabajar.

Zafiro y Black Lady aparecieron en el siglo XX a despejar un poco la mente debido a que ya no soportaban a las sailors oscuras.

-mira hermano, hay un evento de caridad organizado por el banco nacional de Tokio ¿podemos ir?. le preguntó Black Lady a Zafiro.

-no tengo ganas de ir a una fiesta de ese estilo Rini, si quieres: puedes ir tu. dijo aburrido en ese momento, quería caminar por la ciudad para despejarse no estar en una fiesta lujosa aunque divertida.

-no me lo tienes que decir 2 veces, ¡nos vemos en casa!. exclamó la peli rosa antes de cambiar su traje a un vestido de gala negro con detalle en rojo y cristales para después irse derecho al sitio del evento, en donde se encontró para su muy inesperada sorpresa, a Merida la cual, estaba usando un muy hermoso y elegante vestido rosa, mientras que la trenza de su cabello estaba adornada con diversos broches de cristal, Black Lady con la experiencia que tenía de haber recordado su vida pasada, se dio cuenta que Merida estaba a muy poco de inventarse cualquier cosa con tal de irse de la fiesta, debido principalmente a la cantidad de niños mimados que se le acercaban a "invitarla a bailar" pero que no podían mantener una conversación medianamente interesante con ella por mas de 2 minutos y por el lado de las chicas, estas la mataban con la mirada por ser quien era así que: se le acercó antes de que la castaña se fuera o empezara a atacar, lo que ocurriera primero.

-tiempo sin verte. fue el saludo de la peli rosa, la castaña se dio la vuelta y suspiró, dejando a un chico en el aire con la pregunta de si estaba de acuerdo con eliminar a los individuos inferiores.

-los únicos inferiores son los marcistas y los comunistas, gracias Nix, por el rescate,podría decir lo mismo Rini, si nó estuviéramos en la situación en la que estamos ¿cierto?. respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-la verdad si, pero de momento solo vengo a evitar que calcines a alguien o te vayas de la fiesta. fue la respuesta de la oji rubi logrando una pequeña risa en la castaña que no pasó desapercibida sobretodo por un hombre mayor que fue hasta ellas.

-Merida te traje una copa de champaña. le dijo a la castaña ofreciéndole la mencionada.

-gracias papá, te presento a una amiga Black Lady Li, Rini mi padre. hizo las presentaciones la castaña, el hombre y la muchacha tuvieron mucha afinida, tenían varios puntos de vista en común, y lo que mas fascinó al señor Sayita, fue la variedad de temas de conversación de Black Lady, que habló desde la bolsa de Tokio hasta la importancia de sacar a la gente de la pobreza y de un estado mental pobre.

-un placer señorita, por fin conozco a una amiga de mi hija a parte de Jamil. dijo el hombre encantado, besando la mano de la peli rosa.

-el gusto es mío. respondió la nemesiana con elegancia.

-bueno las dejo para que disfruten la fiesta. dijo el hombre para proceder a retirarse- sonriente.-

¿tu padre?. preguntó Black Lady arqueando una ceja, Merida sonrió.

-en esta vida, si, -idéntico a papá Julián,es de verdad obstinante reencarnar como alguien de cuna de oro en este planeta al menos, no me quejo de la educación pero si de la hipocresía y prejuicios que me rodean. respondió como si nada aunque sus ojos delataban furia con respecto a eso (claro para alguien que la conociera) haciendo que la peli rosa riera, sin lugar a dudas, su amiga no había cambiado, preferia disfrutar de los 2 tipos de placeres de la vida a estar rodeada de ricachones presumidos que creían que por tener dinero todo mundo debía hacerle reverencia.

-y Jamil ¿donde está?. preguntó la oji rubi a la castaña haciendo que el rostro de esta se ensombreciera.

-haciendo su ritual, el que realiza antes de aplicar una sentencia. fue la respuesta obtenida por lo que, Rini se puso pálida, si Jamil estaba haciendo eso, significaba que estaba mas que dispuesta a atravesarlos con su espada en caso de que las Sailors no pudieran derrotarlos, además el ritual de Jamil era algo peculiar, consistía en que pasara bastante tiempo sola,con la intención de templar los nervios para actuar con la mayor frialdad necesaria al momento de ejecutar la sentencia.

\- ¿no hay algo?. empezó a preguntar Rini, tenía la garganta seca en, definitiva, la cuestión estaba fea.

\- ¿buscas apelar?eso es nuevo creo que nunca había pasado. dijo algo confundida Merida, sus ojos se abrieron bastante al ver a los recién llegados, pero como Rini había cerrado los ojos por ese momento, no se dio cuenta.

-bueno puede que si, si demuestran que fueron coaccionados o sean purificados con uno de los cristales, Angelus no necesitará llenar de sangre su espada, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte princesa Black Lady. dijo la castaña a la peli rosa mientras mostraba por unos instantes su luna menguante negra en su frente,mostrándose como la jueza imparcial pero objetiva que debía ser, Rini asintió dando a entender que había comprendido la situación, era algo irregular pero había conseguido una "oportunidad" de salir vivos.

\- ¿te parece si disfrutamos de la fiesta?. ofreció una pálida Black Lady a Merida la cual, asintió,ciertamente Black Lady era con mucho mejor compañía que el resto de las chicas en la fiesta a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban por el momento, serían amigas, ya verían en el campo de batalla.

Jamil había pasado toda la tarde paseando: comió una hamburguesa,jugó juegos de carreras casi 3 horas y luego, salió a pasear por el parque Nº 7 donde se sentó en un columpio a comer un helado de chocolate, mientras tarareaba:7 llaves, 7 llaves,bajo 7 llaves mi corazón guardaré,7 llaves mis sentimientos sellaré,7 llaves así no sufriré, estaba tan segura de la letra de esa canción como del significado del nombre de Merida: extremadura o mujer que ha alcanzado un lugar de honor (perfecto para su amiga a su parecer) y el suyo Jamil: belleza (aunque ella no se consideraba bella no podía hacer nada, era su nombre) habií tarareado esa canción toda la tarde porqué estaba segura que su espada se llenarií de sangre real nemesiana como las cosas siguieran así, Merida dictó la sentencia y por lo visto, ella tendría que cumplirla sin contemplaciones, le partía el alma y corazón en mil pedazos desiguales de solo pensarlo,pero no tenía opciones las sailors ganaban o ella actuaba, también podía no hacer nada o…podría hipnotizarlos y…mejor no, como última opción para mantenerlos vivos, darles otra vida, pero habían prometido restaurar la línea temporal así que: no era opción factible, de usar esta opción la línea temporal podría sufrir grandes cambios así que: esta vez solo tenía 2 opciones, a lo sumo, 3, pero no mas, en ese momento se dió cuenta de algo.

-eh ¿ya se me acabó el helado? vaya eso me pasa por despistada. dijo a la nada cuando una sombra la cubrió, Jamil se puso de pie enseguida.

-pensé que nunca regresarías del mundo en el que entraste. dijo una voz masculina haciendo que la pelibicolor frunciera el seño.

-Aono,pensé que estarias en la fiesta de caridad. le dijo al chico peliturquesa oji rojo frente a ella, el cual, solo negó.

-no me apetecía ir. dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-eso o no saliste bien en los últimos exámenes por lo cual, no te dejaron ir y por tu fama de casanova me inclino por la segunda opción, ya que: no dejarías pasar una oportunidad para "lucirte" frente a varias chicas, bueno me retiro. le contestó de manera mordaz mientras se levantaba del columpio para irse, el chico lejos de molestarse le sonrió y la tomó por la muñeca, para evitar que se fuera; ella y Merida eran los "imposibles" para los chicos en la academia,sobretodo cuando se descubrió que ambas estaban enamoradas Gabriel y Felipe,eran los nombres de los chicos que tenían suspirando a la castaña y a la pelibicolor,nadie sabía mas.

-ser cazanova y un cerebrito no tienen porqué ser excluyentes, ya te lo dije Tsukishiro, no me apetecía ir, vamos te invito al centro comercial. le invitó, ella sabía que como un 25% de los alumnos,el disfrutaba tanto de una cena de gala como de ir al cine o pasear por allí.

-no gracias, salí para relajarme, no para estresarme con insinuaciones ridículas anda a darle regalos a una de tus tantas admiradoras y a mi, déjame en paz. dijo mientras se soltaba, sabía que había sonado como una celosa pero si con eso el chico la dejaba tranquila a ella le bastaba, después vería que hacer, si alguien estaba tan loco como para infundir rumores.

-hablando de regalos…aquí tienes. le dijo mientras le extendía una caja abierta en la cual, había una peineta de lo que pudo deducir, era oro blanco con relieves en forma de lunas y estrellas que tennía incrustaciones de zafiros y selenitas.

-no gracias. le dijo mirando la caja sin tomarla, Merida tenía una igual pero en vez de zafiros la de ella tenía Diamantes rosados, la cual, había sido regalo de su padre y se ponía en contadas ocasiones, las ironías de la vida.

-la compré para ti , me enteré que te llamó la atención,además es sin ningún compromiso. dijo mientras le ponía la caja en la mano.

-sigo diciendo que no,además me acabas de confirmar que cuando regalas algo esperas una retribución en mi caso sería algo físico, porqué monetariamente hablando estamos al mismo nivel. le dijo con suficiencia aunque le cayo mal que se enterara de ese "detalle" cierto que le gustó la peineta cuando la vio pero no podía dejar de usar su broche, sin contar conque le pareció un precio ridículo así que se abstuvo de comprarla aún pudiendo hacerlo, el chico se sonrojó por saberse descubierto pero antes de refutar se escucho una voz masculina que la ojimarron conocía.

-Belleza ¿me esperaste mucho?. la pelibicolor volteó pálida esperando equivocarse solo alguien en su vida pasada la llamaba así y por el significado de su nombre, pero no tuvo "suerte" Zafiro venía hacia ella con paso seguro y matando con la mirada al peliturquesa, el había estado paseando por ese parque desde hacia ya un rato cuando la vio sentada en el columpio pero cuando empezó a acercarse llegó el oji rojo, el ojiazul la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que el chico no era de su agrado así que: se quedó a observar como lo ponía en su sitio antes de hablar con ella y aplicar su plan si podía pero, con lo último dicho, decidió intervenir.

\- ¿que haces aquí?. le preguntó Jamil cada vez mas pálida algo le decía que esto se pondría feo.

-acaso ¿tu eres Felipe?. decidió preguntar el oji rojo al verse ignorado olímpicamente.

-si lo soy. dijo sonriente antes de plantarle un beso a Jamil haciendo que el peliturquesa se fuera indignado, no había conseguido lo que quería,su plan salió a la perfección, el peli azul obscuro le dio un beso adormecedor por lo cual, la chica cayó como peso muerto en sus brazos.

-Diosa mía, lo hice para impedir morir, lo lamento belleza, es un mal necesario. dijo antes de irse con una muy inconsciente Jamil en brazos, por ironías de la vida, Lunita pasaba por allí cuando vio el beso que Zafiro le plantó a Jamil (no vio al peliturquesa debido a que lo tapaban unos árboles) y después se la llevaba a sabrá Nix-donde teletransportándose del lugar.

-no tenía idea de que mi tío estaba tan desesperado porqué ella no ejecutara la sentencia como para que hiciera esto,rayos tengo que avisarle a Merida. dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el baile.

En este, 2 de las chicas se hallaban en el baño.

-ese chico guapo ¿Quién será?. Se preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes.

-no lo se, pero tiene un gran porte. Dijo la pelinegra de ojos azules, las 2 dejaron escapar unas risitas, cuando escucharon una risita infantil.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?. Preguntó la primera.

-no, no lo se. dijo la segunda, la puerta que conectaba con el baño se cerró de repente, las chicas, ahogaron un grito.

-no, no puede ser. Dijeron a coro.

-vamos a jugar. Dijo una voz ronca de niña, las 2 gritaron de horror y se escuchó un quiebre de espejos, que hizo parar la música, al tiempo que Lunita llegaba, localizó a Merida al lado de su tía, la cual, fue a ver los efectos del disturbio en el baño, la adolescente se acercó a la castaña.

-madrina. Dijo sin pensar, Merida la miró.

\- ¿princesa del siglo XXX?. Preguntó, Lunita asintió.

-así es, tengo que decirte algo, mi tío tiene a ángelus. Merida palideció.

\- ¿Qué?¿como?¿Rini fue una distracción?. Preguntó.

-no lo se, el hecho fue que la vi cuando el le aplicaba un beso adormecedor y se la llevaba. Merida asintió.

-muchas gracias por el aviso Serena, iré a buscarla. La muchacha la frenó.

-no deberías ir. Dijo mientras veía a los paramédicos pasar y sacar a 2 chicas en 2 camillas, tenían cara de horror y solo respiraban.

-dile al equipo de la persecución que vaya contigo, mejor buscando 6 que 1. Merida la miró entecerrando los ojos, asintió secamente.

-es verdad, es lo mejor. Dijo con calma forzada, justo cuando, los rumores se hacían presentes.

-esto ha terminado la fiesta y yo, me voy, tengo que hacer, muchas gracias Lunita. Dijo la muchacha saliendo de la fiesta, Lunita vio a sus padres y a su tía, decidió que ya no tenía mas que hacer y se fue de regreso a su casa.

Al día siguientee, las chicas en la academia black star, se hallaban en el árbol, sentadas.

-y así las sacaron. Concluyó Serena, miró a las demás.

-dicen que están en coma, pero nadie se lo explica, es muy raro. Amy asintió.

\- ¿estaban ellas 2 solas en el baño?. Preguntó, Serena asintió.

-así es. Dijo con preocupación.

\- ¿pudo haver sido Anako?. Preguntó Lita.

\- ¿Anako?. Preguntó todo mundo.

\- ¿Quién es Anako?. Preguntó Lunita.

\- ¿no has escuchado de ella Lunita?. Preguntó Serena, la otra entrecerró los ojos.

-si pregunto es porque no se ¿no?. Preguntó frustrada.

-es verdad, discúlpame. dijo Serena. Bajando la cabeza.

-verás, Anako es: Hanako-San es una niña fantasma (adolescente en algunas versiones) que acecha en los baños de las escuelas japonesas. Los japoneses la llaman "Toire no

Hanako-San", que literalmente significa "Hanako del baño".

Ella tiene el pelo ligeramente corto, negro y lacio, usa una falda roja y su mirada, según cuentan, es capaz de helarle la sangre al más valiente.

Habita el tercer cubículo de los baños del tercer piso; en otras versiones de la leyenda, el cuarto cubículo; ya que, en Japón, el 4 es considerado un

número maldito por su semejanza fonética con la palabra 'shi' (muerte). Su espíritu generalmente pena en los baños de mujeres, pero no son pocos los casos

de chicos que han salido despavoridos por encontrársela en medio del mal olor, la humedad y la penumbra, ya que ella suele preferir los baños descuidados

y poco iluminados, por lo cual los profesores, aprovechándose del miedo que inspira Hanako-San, recomiendan a sus alumnos mantener limpios los baño.

El riesgo de encontrarte con Hanako-San es mucho mayor si estás solo o sola: entonces, ni pienses en abrir la tercera o cuarta puerta, porque allí la vas

a encontrar, y la mirada que te dedique rondará tus pesadillas por el resto de tu vida, puesto que la habrás hecho enfurecer al irrumpir su privacidad

(eso si consigues sobrevivir)…

Por otra parte, cuentan que, si no abres la puerta tres o cuatro pero sientes una presencia en el baño, muy probablemente se trata de Hanako-San. ¿Existe

forma de averiguarlo? Por supuesto, provocándola, incitándola a manifestarse, para lo cual puedes tocar la puerta tres veces, llamarla por su nombre, o

hacer la pregunta clave: "¿Hanako, estás allí?"… No es seguro que te responda, aunque si lo hace, la mayoría de versiones cuentan que dirá con voz baja

y calmada: "Sí, estoy aquí". Una vez que sepas que está allí, realmente tendrías que tener agallas para abrir la puerta, pues estará aún más enfadada que

en los casos de quienes abren la puerta sin haber preguntado. No obstante, si tienes un examen en el que hayas obtenido la máxima nota, puedes estar tranquilo

pues se dice que Hanako-San se calma y desaparece (desvaneciéndose) cuando ve que eres un gran estudiante… Sin embargo, una versión afirma que ella, tengas

o no el examen, desaparecerá metiéndose en el inodoro y accionando la válvula…

Ahora bien, hasta ahora solo se ha presentado la visión más extendida de la leyenda, ya que existen conocidas variaciones en las que Hanako-San se manifiesta

de formas sencillamente aterradoras:

• En la prefectura de Yamagata, cuentan que Hanako-San no siempre responde con voz calmada: puede responder con voz ronca, como de poseída por el Diablo,

y entonces, aunque no mueras, podría atacarte o asumir un aspecto tan monstruoso que necesites varias visitas al psicólogo… O bien, según otra creencia

de Yamagata, es mejor que jamás abras la puerta pues Hanako no es una niña sino un demonio que emplea voz de niña para que los curiosos caigan y se queden

helados al ver que en realidad se trata de un engendro con tres metros de altura y tres asquerosas y viscosas cabezas de lagarto.

• En cierta escuela de la ciudad de Kurosawajiri, cuentan que, si te metes al cuarto cubículo y dices tres veces "ichibanme hanako-san, nibanme hanako-san,

sanbanme Hanako-san" (primera Hanako, segunda Hanako, tercera Hanako), una mano blanquecina aparecerá por encima de la puerta del baño, resplandeciendo

espectralmente con su luz de ultratumba…

• En una escuela de la ciudad de Yokohama, los alumnos creen que, si vas al cuarto cubículo del baño de los chicos y le das vueltas al inodoro unas tres

veces o más mientras insultas a Hanako-San, una mano ensangrentada ascenderá desde el hueco del inodoro e intentará atraparte.

• Diferente a las anteriores, en muchas escuelas de Japón existe la superstición de que, si te raspas la rodilla en el patio de la escuela, te podría salir

el temido "Hongo Hanako", el cual es como una mancha blanquecina que, según cuentan, de alguna u otra forma te transmite Hanako-San desde su costra, puesto

que ésta está llena de ese tipo de hongo.

Probablemente te preguntarás cuál es el origen de Hanako-San, y desde cuándo empezó a hablarse de ella. La verdad es que ésta chica fantasma ha estado

en boca de los japoneses desde la década de los ochenta, ya que en ese entonces emergió como leyenda propia de la cultura popular urbana. No obstante hay

quienes dicen que ya en los años cincuenta se hablaba de Hanako-San, aunque mucho menos. En cuanto a su origen, se han planteado las siguientes versiones:

• Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Hanako-San estaba jugando a las escondidas cuando ella y los demás alumnos fueron sorprendidos por una alarma de bombardeo,

y entonces ella se escondió en el baño y allí murió cuando las bombas enemigas la volaron en pedazos…

• El padre de Hanako-San era un sujeto abusivo, violento, pervertido y medio loco, que cierto día enfurecido la persiguió para matarla, dándole muerte

en un baño después de que ésta se escondiera allí.

• Hanako-San murió en un accidente. Unas versiones (en Fukushima) dicen que se cayó por la ventana de la biblioteca de la escuela; otras, más coherentes,

que se cayó por la ventana del baño.

• Parecida a la del padre, una versión cuenta que la madre de Hanako tenía problemas mentales y estaba perdiendo progresivamente la cordura, hasta que

un día perdió la razón e intentó matar a su hija, dándole muerte en el baño, lugar en el que Hanako se había escondido.

• La más siniestra de las versiones, cuenta que la escuela (muy probablemente un internado) de Hanako estaba en un área boscosa, y Hanako había salido

a dar un paseo entre los árboles, cuando de pronto se percata de que un hombre (con un hacha en la mano) la estaba mirando en forma perversa y malintencionada,

ante lo cual ella se asustó y echo a correr rumbo a la escuela (que al parecer estaba casi vacía en esos momentos), ocultándose en un salón, donde estuvo

agazapada hasta que, ante la proximidad de las amenazantes pisadas, corrió rápidamente al baño, donde se ocultó en el cuarto cubículo, cerrando la puerta

con picaporte. Sin embargo el hombre escuchó el ruido de la puerta y sabiendo donde se escondía dijo en voz alta: ""hanako-san asobimashou" (¡Vamos a jugar,

Hanako!)… Y entonces comenzó a fingir que la buscaba, hasta que llegó al baño y a hachazos, destrozó la puerta del baño y el despedazó a Hanako…

• Por último, algunos creen que Hanako se suicidó en el baño, cosa que sí es creíble puesto que Japón tiene uno de los mayores índices de suicidios, incluyendo

casos de adolescentes y niños, los cuales algunas veces se han matado por la presión social en torno a la obtención de buenas notas, tales como las que

hacen que Hanako se desvanezca… ¿será por coincidencia?…. Amy dejó a todo muno boquiabierto.

-teniendo el enemigo que tenemos, no me extraña. Dijo Lita.

-defínanse, 3 o 4. Dijo Lunita.

-4. dijeron todas, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, las sailors y la princesa del siglo XXX, se asomaron al interior del cuarto, donde se había hecho un corro gigantesco en el cual, se hallaban Molly y la señorita Mónica, ambas pálidas y con miradas de horror, Kelvin fue arrastrado a continuación.

-no puede ser, realmente es Anako. Dijeron Serena y las chicas aterrorizadas.


	39. Chapter 39

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Si ya se, desaparecí un rato, la máquina que tenía era prestada y mientras me agenciaba una nueva y la ponía cuchicuchi, ejem, ejem, lo siento, bueno, mientras la ponía en condiciones óptimas, pues, pasó un tiempo ¡pero ya llegué!

Espero no se hayan tirado de los cabellos por el desenlace, en fin ¡disfruten!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vean al príncipe mas guapo de la serie.

¡peligro!¡baño número 4! 2.

Los alumnos de la académia black star, fueron enviados a sus casas después del insidente en el recreo, Serena, Lunita, Amy y Lita, caminaban hacia el templo Ikagua.

-sugiero, que deberíamos ir a la universidad a buscar al tío Darien ¡quizás allí hayan atacado!. Exclamó la ex niña.

-probablemente tengas razón. Dijo Ami, Lita asintió.

-considerando que el primer ataque fue en un baile de caridad, no podemos descartarlo. Serena asintió sacando su pluma rosada.

-no, es mejor que lo haga yo. Dijo Amy, sonrió con calidés para quitarle peso a sus palabras.

-me será mas fácil mezclarme como profesora, tu deberías ir a buscar a Rey y Lita, a Mina, ambas como oficiales de policía, será mas absoluto. Serena asintió.

-no creo que las chicas y el tío Rub, puedan venir. Dijo Lunita con calma.

\- ¿y eso?. Preguntó Lita, Lunita comenzó a apoyar el peso en un pie y luego, en el otro, estaba nerviosa.

-sailor angélus némesis ha desaparecido. Explicó la muchacha.

\- ¿Cómo fue eso posible?. Preguntó Serena, Lunita miró un trozo de pared que se había vuelto sumamente interesante de repente.

-no se los puedo decir, es una misión que acometieron los guerreros de la persecución y por lo tanto, a ustedes no les toca intervenir. Dijo la muchacha con calma, a ninguna de las 3 les gustó la respuesta.

-ya ustedes, tienen su cuota de preocupación para que se estén metiendo en esto, hagan lo que tienen que hacer. Dijo Lunita con calma, Serena, Amy y Lita asintieron, las 4 encontraron un rincón obscuro.

\- ¡poder lunar!. Invocó la rubia mayor de chunguitas.

\- ¡poder de mercurio!. Invocó la peli azul.

\- ¡poder de júpiter!. Invocó la peli marrón.

\- ¡transfórmame en un oficial de policía!. Exclamaron Serena y Lita al tiempo.

\- ¡transfórmame en una profesora universitaria!. Exclamó Amy, las 3 se miraron, Amy con su traje elegante y Serena y Lita con sus trajes de policías.

-nos vemos en el templo Ikagua en 2 horas. Dijo Serena, Lita y Amy asintieron y tras despedirse, se fueron en 3 direcciones distintas, Lunita miró su alrededor y sin mas, corrió hacia la casa de Phanton.

Karmesite estaba sentada en la sala de la casa, a su lado, Merida, con los ojos enrojecidos, en sus manos, un cepillo negro con fuxia, en este, estaba enredada una madeja de cabello.

-siempre lo suele limpiar en las mañanas, justo después de hacerse la cola y dejar volar el cabello, es un gesto que muchos considerarían tonto, pero era su manera de decir, que estaba contrenta, el día de ayer, nos levantamos tarde y no, no le dio tiempo d}de limpiar el cepillo. Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de la castaña-

-y no se si la vuelva a ver, si está viva o si la mataron, Diamante es capaz de eso, como bueno es un pan de azúcar, pero como villano, es el mismo infierno personificado. Karmesite la abrazó para consolarla, lo mismo hicieron Vergerite y Vetsite.

-no nos habíamos separado desde que nos reencontramos, la perdí, la perdí. Sollozó Merida, Vergerite le acarició la trenza.

-no eres ovnizapiente, no sabías que eso podía pasar, no creo que el príncipe Zafiro la mate, pienso que la debió haber escondido, todas te ayudaremos a buscar. Dijo Vergerite.

-dirás todos, yo no pienso quedarme haciendo crepes. Dijo Rubeus, Calaverite rió.

\- ¿tu sabes hacer crepes?. Preguntó, Rubeus sonrió.

-cosas que le he visto hacer a Phanton. Dijo como si nada, Vetsite suspiró, Phanton abrazó a Merida, la cual, retomó el llanto en sus brazos.

-nosotros nos quedaremos con las sailors, ustedes deben ir a los 2 Némesis. Dijo el peli morado sin mas, Merida lo miró confundida.

-a ¿a los 2 Némesis? Es demasiado terreno que revisar. Ovjetó.

-por eso, será lo mas razonable de hacer, Zafiro es un chico inteligente, no habrá dejado las cosas al azar. Dijo Phanton, Merida asintió, miró a los chicos.

-entonces, iremos 3 y 3. Dijo, los guerreros de la persecusión asintieron.

\- ¿Cómo nos quieres organizar?. Preguntó Rubeus, Merida lo miró.

-yo me iré con Karmesite y contigo, las chicas, pues, irán al Némesis de aquí y nosotros, al del siglo XXX. Dijo Merida.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotras al del siglo XXX?. Preguntó .

-porque nuestras contrapartes son 2 y están completas y creo que las 4 chicas, las de este tiempo y las del otro, estarán haciendo guardia en el Némesis del siglo XXX, no se ofendan, pero la superioridad numérica, no sirve de nada en su caso, son mas fuertes, creo que en el Némesis de acá, las medidas de seguridad no estarán tan férreas. Dijo, tomó los cabellos del cepillo y los inbuyó de su energía rosada, estos se transformaron en perlas fuxia de luz, Merida se cortó un mechón de cabello e hizo lo mismo, Phanton sonrió.

\- ¿puedo confiar en ti para que estés pendiente de los clones?. Le preguntó dándole las madejas de perlas de luz, Phanton asintió en silencio.

-déjalo todo en mis manos Merida. La castaña sonrió levemente, se puso de pie, Rubeus y Karmesite la miraron.

-denme solo 5 minutos. Dijo saliendo de la sala, los 3 asintieron.

\- ¿hay alguna manera de que el espejo nos ayude?. Preguntó Karmesite a Phanton, el aludido negó.

-imposible, no la hay, fue lo primero que probé. Calaverite suspiró.

-nos llevará tiempo, la trampa estará bien diseñada. Dijo, Merida volvió ya transformada.

-listo, hora de irse. Dijo, Rubeus y Karmesite asintieron, los 3 se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron, las chicas se miraron, hicieron lo mismo y los siguieron, Lunita llegó justo cuando ya Phanton solo quedaba en la casa.

-si es Anako. Dijo la adolescente sentándose en la sala.

\- ¿está atacando a grandes multitudes?. Preguntó Phanton, Lunita asintió.

-atacó en mi escuela secundaria a 3 personas, nos dejaron sin clases. La puerta se abrió y las 4 chicas entraron.

-hola pequeña dama ¿también están sin clases?. Preguntó Háruka, Lunita asintió.

-ya veo, en nuestro colegio también atacaron. Dijo Hotaru con suma calma.

-sin clases. Dijo Michiru, Setsuna asintió.

-me temo que o Anako puede dividirse o es demasiado rápida. Dijo Setsuna, Phanton suspiró.

-esta misión, deberán…deberemos afrontarla los 10. Lunita asintió.

-me parece razonable. Dijo con calma.

-entonces, lo haremos esta noche. Dijo Háruka, las demás asintieron.

-reunámosnos todos en la academia black star. Sugirió Michiru, Lunita sonrió.

-yo iba a sugerirlo. Dijo con calma, las chicas asintieron.

-entonces, te vemos a las 7 pequeñita. Dijo Phanton, Lunita asintió y sin mas desapareció.

-Anako me preocupa, ppero no mas que la desaparición de sailor angélus némesis. Dijo Háruka.

-cuando Zafiro quiere, puede dejar detrás a su hermano en maldad. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿crees que la mate?. Preguntó Michiru, Phanton negó.

-no lo creo, mas bien, creo que la dejará allí hasta el final del conflicto, si ella no está despierta, la sentencia no se puede llevar a cabo. Las chicas asintieron.

-eso es verdad. Dijo Hotaru, Phanton las miró.

-no queda mas que prepararnos para la misión dijo sin mas, las sailors asintieron y los 5 se sentaron a planificar.

En el trono, Zafiro se hallaba sentado, a su lado, Black Lady la cual, lo miraba con sumo interés, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, el mando se le daba tan bien como a su hermano Diamante.

-estás muy contento hermano ¿te gustó besar a Jamil?. Preguntó la peli rosa como quien no quiere la cosa, el peli azul obscuro sonrió con misterio.

-si me hubiera contestado el beso, podría darte un mejor juicio, pero como no fue así, pues, no puedo emitir juicio, lo que me tiene contento es no haber tenido que matarla para impedirle cumplir con la sentencia. Dijo el con calma.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces?¿mantenerla dormida hasta el fin del conflicto?. Preguntó Rini, Zafiro asintió.

-así es Rini, ese es justamente y frustrar a Merida en su afán de despertarla. La peli rosa lo miró intrigada.

\- ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Merida ya debió haber ido a buscarla. Zafiro asintió.

-evidentemente, ya debió haber ido por ella, lo que no sabe, es que dejé 14 clones en las ciudades malditas, tanto de nuestro Némesis como en el del siglo XXX. Dijo el, Black Lady asintió.

-se te olvida Phanton, el podría haber pensado que dejaste los clones, pero no les veo la utilidad hermano. Dijo ella, el dejó salir un holograma del proyector.

-cada clon posee un trozo de una llave. Comenzó a explicar Zafiro, Rini miró la hermosa figura de una mujer desnuda, con una luna invertida hecha de zafiro.

-cuando la logre completar y dar con el lugar, nunca podrá despertarla, si, ella podrá unir la llave, pero solo puede accionarla y abrir la puerta, un portador del cristal obscuro, en cuanto Merida la calce, el mecanismo la dormirá y así, nos libramos del problema pequeña Rini. Black Lady sonrió.

-es un plan eficiente y sin muerttes hermano, me encanta, lo único es que si falla, nos van a matar. Dijo con calma.

-no lo hará, confío en ti y en mi hermano, ninguno hará funcionar el mecanismo. Black Lady sonrió.

-desde luego que no hermano, no lo haremos. Dijo la muchacha con sonrisa forzada y sintiendo un peso inexistente en su mano derecha, como el peso de una pluma, la cual, ella guardaba en su cajón.

Rey y Mina, se srprendieron al ver a las chicas, como oficiales de policía.

-así no nos ponen impedimentos. Dijo Serena con calma, Rey asintió.

-bien pensado, los ataques de Anako han sido simultáneos ¿crees que tenga capacidad de ddividirse?. Preguntó la sailor del fuego a la sailor de la luna.

-pienso que si o si no, es muy rápida, pero como evidentemente es un droido, si, la debe de tener. Rey asintió en acuerdo.

-eso pensaba yo…¿se ha sabido algo de angélus? Serena negó a la pregunta de su amiga.

Total e increiblemente esfumada, no sabemos donde está, por lo que me dijo Lunita, el equipo de la persecusión se va a encargar de ayudarla a buscarla. Rey asintió.

-ojalá la encuentren. Dijo, Serena asintió.

-ojalá si lo hagan. Dijo llegando a la casa de su amiga, Mina miraba a Lita con curiosidad.

-no te va mal el uniforme de policía. Dijo la rubia a la pelimarrón.

-pues, muchas gracias por el alago ¿Anako sam atacó tu escuela secundaria?. Preguntó Lita.

-así es, mi profesora titular resuktó herida, algo muy desagradable, así como otras compañeras, se rumora que los ataques, son en todos los colegios del Japón. Lita suspiró.

-por eso, nos han hecho volver a las casas. Dijo mientras seguían hacia la casa de Rey, Amy miró a los alumnos, que en ese momento, se preparaban para cambiar de cklase.

\- ¿señor Chiva?. Preguntó, Darien se acercó a ella.

-nos vamos a reunir en casa de Rey. Dijo la peli azul con calma, el asintió.

\- ¿cuanto crees que te falte?. Preguntó, Darien se encogió de homros.

-no lo se, probablemente 2 horas mas de clase y estaré libre. El grito cercano, interrumpió la charla, Amy y Darien corrieron hacia el pasillo, había un corro en el baño de chicas.

\- ¡abran paso!. Exclamó la peli azul empujando a 2 paralizadas muchachas, entró en el baño y abrió el cuarto cubículo, lo que vio, la hizo retroceder, Anako estaba allí de pie, pálida como un cadáver, con los ojos de un llameante rojo, como si fueran de fuego y sostenía el cuello de la chica, que ya tgenía mas de medio cuerpo por el excusado, Amy se quedó horrorizada, no tenía noticias de que Anako transportara a sus víctimas, pero era evidente, que si lo haría, por lo menos, para llamarles la atención a ellas, Amy tomó los brazos de la muchacha y comenzó a halar, pero la gruesa risa de Anako la hizo entender, que había caído en una trampa.

-te ttengo. Dijo al tiempo que soltaba a la otra muchacha y deaparecía con Amy por el excusado, Darien se quedó anonadado y tuvo una certeza inefable, una vez mas, el enemigo estaba en conocimiento de sus identidades, no perdió tiempo, regresó al salón, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia el templo Ikagua.

Diamante estaba gratamente sorprendido por la destreza del droido Anako en haber hecho un lugar que debilitaría a las sailors y anonadado por la destreza de los gemelos al haber desbloqueado unos archivos que el, había dejado sellados, no cabía duda de porqué eran las manos de Esmeralda, el joven veía por un espejo a Amy Misuno, peleando con el droido una vez, se hubo transformado.

-no podrán escapar, porque para hacerlo, necesitan faros y como creo que procederán, todas entrarán en la dimensión de Anako, lo cual, será fatal para mis sailors y las sailors de mi princesa…pero por capturarla a ella y al conejo, estoy dispuesto a hacer ciertos sacrificios. Dijo el joven complacido.

-con la distracción de sailor angélus némesis, ya todo está bajo control. Añadió para si mientras su sonrisa se expandía al ver la batalla desesperada de la sailor, finalmente, fue atrapada en un tanque de agua, que se llenaba de sangre.

-muy bien hecho Anako. Dijo el joven con voz y gesto triunfal.

-me alegro que el droido le complazca mi príncipe. Dijo Esmeralda detrás de el, Diamante se dio la vuelta, por un momento, dejando de ver el espejo que le mostraba la lucha y el tormento de sailor mercury.

-me complacerá cuando la misión esté lograda y sailor moon en mis brazos Esmeralda. La peli verde no dijo nada, el príncipe regresó a la contemplación del espejo.

-mas sin embargo, no puedo dejar de felicitarte,fue una idea brillante. Dijo, ella sonrió.

-se lo agradezco mucho mi príncipe. Dijo mientras junto a el, miraba la dimensión de Anako.

Darien llegó al templo Ikagua, donde las chicas, se hallaban sentadas discurriendo planes.

-Amy ha sido llevada a una trampa. Dijo, las 5 chicas lo miraron horrorizadas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntaron a coro anonadadas.

-Anako la arrastró por el excusado a una dimensión alterna, no la debe estar pasando nada bien. Las chicas asintieron, todas se colocaron de pie.

-debemos irnos. Dijo Serena, las demás asintieron.

-fuera Darien. Ordenaron Lita, Mina y Rey, el muchacho salió.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey sacando su pluma roja.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. Invocó Lita sacando su pluma verde.

-por el poder estelar de venus!. Invocó Mina sacando su pluma naranja.- ¿

Por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. dijo Serena alando su broche, cada una, comenzó a hacer sus movimientos hasta quedar transformada, Lunita miró a Darien, mientras lo contemplaba alejarse para transformarse, envió un mensaje telepático.

Phanton suspiró, las chicas lo miraron con curiosidad manifiesta.

-la reunión se adelantó. Dijo el hombre como si nada, las demás, sacaron sus plumas azules, con la luna atravesada por el anillo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Michiru.

-que sailor mercury está atrapáda por Anako. Las otras 3 asintieron.

-esto lo complica todo. Dijo Háruka, Phanton asintió circunspecto.

-es verdad, esto lo complica todo. Dijo sin mas, Hotaru sonrió.

-no hay que perder el norte. Dijo, Setsuna asintió.

-haremos todo lo posible. Dijo con calma.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. exclamó Háruka mientras del anillo, salía un resplandor amarillo.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!¡transformación!. exclamó Michiru mientras del anillo de su pluma, salía su energía azul.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta pluntón!¡transformación!. exclamó Setsuna siendo envuelta por su energía morada.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!¡transformación!. exclamó Hotaru siendo envuelta por su energía gris, cuando todas estuvieron listas, Phanton las tomó de la mano y desaparecieron hacia el templo Ikagua.

Todos se reunieron en el patio, tuxido mask contó lo que había pasado y Phanton los miró con gravedad.

-como ocurrió con el cetro, tenemos una dimensión alterna, la cual, podría dejarnos atrapados o incluso, matarnos. Dijo el hombre mirando a los gatos que asintieron.

-es evidente que todo el equipo debe ir. Dijo Luna mirando a las 9 sailords y al general de los ejércitos.

-pero alguien que sea capaz de abrir la puerta por si mismo, debe quedarse. Dijo Artemis.

-esa soy yo. Dijo Lunita de forma reuelta, nadie la contradijo.

-bien, además del hecho de que podrían enviar a alguien a acabar con Lunita o a atraparla, alguien mas, debe Darien.

-y lo haré yo. Dijo Phanton, las sailors del sistema solar exterior lo miraron.

-pe, pero Phanton. Protestó Hotaru, el sonrió.

-yo debo hacerlo, soy el mas fuerte, el mas viejo y el mas astuto. Háruka asintió.

En eso, te doy la razón papá. Dijo con calma, Michiru y Setsuna asintieron a regañadientes.

¿por donde entraremos?. Preguntó Lita, Mina la miró.

-cualquier baño público bastará. Dijo sin mas, Rey estaba un poco asqueada.

\- ¿seguros que tiene que ser atrabés del excusado?. Preguntó, Darien asintió.

-no utilizó los espejos. Dijo sin mas el pelinegro, Rey se miró las zapatillas evidentemente inmersa en un conflicto interno.

-que asco. Dijo resignada, Serena bufó.

-no te pongas tan delicada, hay que hacer, lo que hay que hacer, lo haremos desde distintos excusados, tardaremos demasiado si hacemos una fila en un solo baño y sospecho, que deben haber multitud de puertas. Las demás asintieron.

-ten mucho cuidado mamá por favor. Pidió Lunita.

-descuida cariño, todo va a salir bien. Dijo Serena abrazándola, la otra muchacha sujetó el cristal que colgaba de su cuello, las chicas no dijeron mas, asintieron y se fueron junto a Darien en 10 direcciones distintas, la muchacha miró a Phanton.

-vamos a mi casa, estaremos mas cómodos y podremos ver lo que pasa. Dijo, Lunita, Luna y Artemis asintieron y los 4 desaparecieron.

Serena llegó al baño de su escuela secundaria, subió al primer piso y abrió el cuarto cubículo, no miró nada anormal, pero los bellos de su cuerpo, se levantaron sin razón aParente, se trepó al excusado y metió los pies, supo que la decisión había sido correcta, pues, a pesar de tener los pies en el agua, las botas se hallaban secas, la muchacha tiró de la palanca y sintió como era succionada por un hidrotubo gigante, cayó en una fuente, con forma de excusado, salió de ella emppapada pero ilesa, el lugar parecía una terma griega, en tonos de plateado, gris, negro y blanco.

¡Amy!¡Amy!. llamó Serena a gritos, una risa se escuchó desde todos lados y desde ning´ningún sitio a la vez.

-ven sailor moon, ven a jugar conmigo. Dijo Anako, Serena comenzó a caminar o mas bien, a correr de una manera desesperada buscando a Amy, un destello rojo, llamó su atención y vio un inmenso tanque de agua, lleno de sangre, Serena entendió todo lo que pasaba en un segundo, la muchacha desprendió su tiara.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el tanque rompiéndolo en 1.000 pedazos y quedando empapada de sangre en el proceso, Amy salió, estaba transformada y empapada de sangre.

-muchas gracias sailor moon. Dijo ahogadamente, Serena le sonrió.

-estamos para ayudarnos. Dijo sin mas, Lita llegó al primer piso del colegio, en el cual, buscó sin dilación el baño 4, como hizo Serena, se montó en el excusado y bajó la palanca, al llegar, encontró la pelea, Serena y Amy se medían con Anako quien, se había quintuplicado.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Invocó la sailor del trueno, deteniendo el ataque.

-sailor júpiter. Dijeron sailor moon y sailor mercury, Lita sonrió.

-vamos a acabar con ella chicas. Las 2 asintieron y las 3 se prestaron a la pelea, Rey y Mina, fueron al colegio de la primera, se separaron en la escalera, cada una, fue a un baño distinto, entró en el cuarto ubículo y tras treparse al excusado, bajaron la palanca, al llegar, encontraron aquella pelea épica en acción ya no solo eran 5 Anakos, se había centuplicado su número y las chicas, estaban muy lastimadas. .

\- ¿pero que?. Preguntó Rey.

-puede dividirse infinitesimalmente. Dijo Serena, Amy asintió.

-lo cual: quiere decir que cada vez que lo superamos en fuerza, el nos puede superar en número. Rey se quedó asomnbrada.

-no puede ser ¡dragón llameante de marte!. Lanzó hacia los droidos, apenas quenmó a 10.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Parece que no fue suficiente. Dijo la ssailor del fuego.

-claro que no. Dijo Anako triunfalmente –están en un lugar donde están en desventaja. Señalóel droido.

Maldición ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena hacia el droido, el cual se vio impactado a la pared, pero las demás copias, se movieron.

-eso es, hay que lastimar al original. Dijo Amy, Lita menó la cabeza.

-no creo que sirva mucho. Dijo al tiempo que Mina aparecía.

-no será fácil distinguir al original. La sailor del amor se pjuso en posición.

\- ¡cascada de venus!. Lanzó hacia los droidos haciéndolos a ñicos, pero, estos de inmediato, volvieron a formarse.

-vamos a estar aquí luchando hasta que el nos mate o muramos de cansancio. Dijo Rey.

Nno, venceremos, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo Serena con suma calma y desición.

\- ¡resplandor lunar!. Lanzó hacia el droido.

-yo te sigo Serena ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy hacia el droido.

-si tu tienes fe, yo igual ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey hacia Anako, la cual, gritó de dolor.

-así es, lo haremos ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡rayo creciente doble de venus!. Lanzó Mina hacia el droido.

Cuando Darien y las sailors del sistema solar exterior llegaron, las chicas, estaban agotadas, lo que ellas desconocían, es que al utilizar sus poderes de manera tan seguida en ese lugar, perdían 5 veces mas fuerza que en una batalla normal.

-están a punto de matarlas. Dijo Háruka.

-me parece que perdemos mas fuerza a medida de que pasamos mas tiempo acá. Dijo Michiru.

-hay que aislarla. Dijo Hotaru, Setsuna asintió.

-déjenmelo a mi, grito mortal. Con eso, separó al droido de las chicas.

-mi turno ¡esfera de energía!. Con eso, Hotaru lo aisló de manera impecable.

-bien, hora de hacerlo neptiún ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

\- ¡rayo de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien.

-muchas gracias chicos. Dijo Serena mirando agradecida y agotada al otro equipo.

-no pierdas tiempo. Dijo Háruka.

-es tu turno. Dijo Michiru, Serena llamó su cetro.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. ordenó lanzando el rayo y destruyendo al droido, toda la dimensión se movió como si temblara.

\- ¡la salida!¡hay que ir a las salidas!. Exclamó Darien, todas las chicas, corrieron hacia las salidas.

\- ¡están selladas!. Exclamó Mina histérica.

-maldición ¿estamos atrapados!. Exclamó Rey.

-no podemos morir así. Dijo Lita.

-estoy agotada como para hacer la teletransportación. Dijo Mina, Serena asintió.

-ya somos varios. Dijo con pesar mirándose las manos enguantadas.

-con el, a nosotras no nos funcionará. dijo Setsuna.

-no puede ser. Dijo Michiru, Háruka miró al cielo.

-papá por favor, no nos dejes morir. Suplicó la rubia desesperada.

En cuanto los guerreros se hubieron ido, los geemlos Achiral y Chiral, hicieron acto de prescencia.

-no te dejaremos que los traigas, pequeño conejo. Dijo Chiral.

-es que no necesito tu permiso tío Chiral. Dijo la adolescente con pasmoza calma, haciendo la pelea contra el mencionado.

-tu madre y tu, se vendrán con nosotros. Dijo Achiral.

-eso solo ocurrirá en tus sueños. Dijo Phanton peleando con el, duraron todo el rato en la pelea, hasta que los gemelos desaparecieron tras ser derrotados.

\- ¡rápido pequeñita!¡no pueden salir!. Exclamó Phanton mirando la situación, Lunita asintió.

\- ¡tráelos de regreso!¡cristal obscuro!. Se vio una luz negra y los 10 aparecieron desmayados, Phanton y Lunita suspiraron y se pusieron a hacerla de enfermeros aliviados de que todos estuvieran a salvo y bien.


	40. Chapter 40

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y esté disfrutando el mes de marzo, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Me gustó como quedó, espero que a ustedes les guste igual, quizás no quedó tan detallado como debería, pero confieso, que no se demasiado de movimientos bien nombrados de artes marciales.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero hacer el mas gran phandon latino de nuestro príncipe.

Competencia de danza árabe.

Merida y su equipo llegaron a una de las ciudades malditas, en el noroeste del país Darkmed, cuya capital es la ciudad de Luna Negra y cuna de los herederos del cristal obscuro, en el continente Silat, se hallaba una urbe sumida en las sombras y el silencio, parecía un cementerio, no había ninguna clase de sonido, mas que el viento que se colaba por los edificios, Merida tembló.

¿es posible que Jamil esté aquí?. Se preguntó desolada, Rubeus asintió.

-puede ser posible, nunca la buscarías aquí. Razonó, Merida asintió.

-es verdad, nunca lo haría. Dijo con calma, dio un paso hacia adelante, en una de las farolas casi disimulada por el óxido y el descuido, se hallaba una marca de un esqueleto con los ojos en llamas, de color morado, con una torre partida y un líquido parecido a sangre.

-siempre esas marcas me han dado escalofríos. Dijo Karmesite, Ruveus asintió.

-esas son las de los zombis, los demonios tienen su calavera con cuernos y unas manos con garras. Dijo Karmesite, Merida suspiró.

-esto me gusta menos que lo anterior. Dijo, Karmesite asintió.

-pero hay que vvuscarla, siento su energía acá, así que: hay que ver de que se trata. Los otros 2 asintieron y sin mas, continuaron el camino, las botas de Merida y Rubeus, resonaban en el lugar, los cuerpos, estaban diceminados en las calles, los 3 se miraron.

-si hacemos mas del ruido mínimo, la vamos a pasar mal. Dijo el pelirrojo, la castaña y la peli azul obscuro asintieron.

-es verdad, pero inevitablemente, lo vamos a terminar haciendo. Dijo Karmesite, Merida asintió al mismo tiempo que Rubeus lo hacía.

-bueno, ya no vale la pena alargar el momento ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Karmesite, Rubeus y Merida se prestaron a luchar mientras los zombis se colocaban de pie.

-comencemos la fiesta. Dijo Karmesite de forma resignada, Merida y Rubeus asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Vergerite y su equipo, llegaron a la misma ciudad, pero en el otro Némesis.

¿Qué están haciendo aquí?. Preguntó la Seya del siglo XXX.

-eso no te interesa. Dijo Calavertie, Vetsite asintió.

-déjanos en paz. Dijo con dureza, Shura del siglo XXX rió.

-no lo creo, todos ustedes pagarán su osadía.. dijo con calma, Calaverite rió.

\- ¿y tu nos las vas a hacer pagar? No me hagas reír ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó hacia las 2 sailors, que solo alzaron la mano.

-es tn débil, no podrás con nosotras. Dijo, cuando se vieron 2 sombras.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?. Preguntó la Merida del siglo XXX.

-vinimos a buscarte a ti Jamil. dijo Vergerite. La aludida alzó las cejas.

\- ¿a mi?¿que me pasó?. Preguntó confundida, las chicas la miraron.

-Zafiro te atrapó. Explicó por fin Calaverite, la pelimarrón de mechas azules, asintió.

-esto es todo un cambio radical, suerte con encontrarne. Dijo la Jamil del siglo XXX.

-tu yo del pasado está desesperada. Dijo Vetsite, Merida asintió.

-intentaré localizarla una vez, hayamos dejado a estas en su lugar. Las 3 asintieron.

-no lo permitiremos, no dejaremos que la encuentren. Dijo Shura del siglo XXX.

-váyanse al infierno. Dijo Merida mientras continuaba la pelea, los chicas asintieron y se fueron dentro, en cuanto llegaron al sitio, vieron a los demonios que habían salido.

-vienen a unirse a nosotros. Dijo el jefe.

-nosotros venimos a buscar a una amiga. Dijo Vergerite, los demonios rieron, hombres, mujeres y niños con caras malignas.

-entonces, vamos a probarles que no hay nada acá. Dijo la que debía ser la esposa del jefe, las chicas sonrieron y se pusieron manos a la obra con las peleas para avanzar.

En la nave espacial, estaban sentados Esmeralda, Chiral y Achiral, los 3 viendo una película.

¿alguien ha pensado en los droidos que podríamos usar?. Preguntó Chiral, Esmeralda asintió.

-ya hemos logrado juntar cantidades asombrosas de energía y espectáculos, …no se, no me parece buena idea. Dijo la peli verde, los chicos lo miraron.

-claro que es buena idea, a mi me parece que si, a todos los seres les gusta destacar y ser importantes. Dijo Chiral, Achiral asintió.

\- ¿entonces que proponen?. Preguntó Esmeralda, los chicos sonrieron.

-hacer una competencia de danza árabe. Dijo Chiral con calma, Achiral y Esmeralda rieron.

-eso no funcionará. Señaló el otro gemelo, Chiral sonrió.

-si, si lo hacen eminentemente femenino. Dijo el chico con calma, Esmeralda y Achiral rieron.

-pues, se oye perfecto. Dijo la mujer triunfante, dejando escapar su atronadora carcajada.

-si es un droido eminentemente femenino, todas lhas chicas serán nuestras víctimas, es sencillamente perfecto. Dijo la mujer, los gemelos rieron.

-vamos a necesitar una huella astral, para que funcione. Dijo Achiral.

-nos pondremos manos a la obra. Dijo Chiral, Esmeralda asintió, se puso de pie, los gemelos la imitaron.

-adelante, tenemos mucho trabajo. Dijo mientras seguida por ellos, iba hacia la sala de los droidos.

En una mesa de noche, cuya lámpara tenía forma de lágrima, se hallaba un rectángulo plateado, con un diminuto ojo azul, una mano varonil se deslizó por la mesa hasta el rectángulo que tomó con decisión, un botón plaerado mas grande que los otros 2, era uno de los pocos medios de accionar el aparato, en cuanto la mano varonil lo hizo, se desplegó un az azul que dejó ver a una chica vestida de negro sonriente de regocijo.

-hermano: buenas noticias, Zafiro la tiene, solo faltaría que tu atrapes a Merida y todo estaría en órden, diviértete pero no demasiado y regresa pronto. La imagen de la chica se cortó, con uno de los botones mas pequeños, el príncipe Diamante buscó un mensaje anterior.

-hermano ¡a Zafiro se le ha ocurrido una gran idea! Si dormimos a las elementales, no podrán llevar a cabo su sentencia, a Jamil en un principio aunque si ella falta, Merida puede llevarla a cabo, pero Zafiro se dedicará a lo de Jamil, tu deberías dedicarte a buscar a Merida, aparte de tu amorcito corazón, te enviaré otro holomensaje cuando tenga mas noticias ¡adiós!. El holograma de Black Lady se desintegró en el aire, el príncipe Diamante sonrió, uno de los mejores aparatos eran esos holomensajes, que como los walkie talkie, solo se podían conectar con aparatos de su misma especie, pero eran muy útiles, el príncipe Diamante, reprodujo una vez mas los mensajes.

-bien hecho Zafiro. Dijo para si en el silencio de su dormitorio.

-aunque…me pregunto ¿Qué arducia habrá utilizado?. El sonrió.

-ya lo llamaré y le preguntaré. Dijo comosi nada, dejó el aparato en su mesa de noche, miró su mensaje que se mostraba solo como un punto azul en el lente, sonrió.

-tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer. Dijo mientras se cambiaba y desaparecía de la nave.

Esmeralda y los gemelos, se hallaban en la sala de los droidos, delante de ellos, se hallaba una mujer de piel morado pastel, con ojos y cabello morado medianoche, vestida con un hermoso traje verde espemeralda, su sujetador era verde metal al igual que el caderín, repleto de monedas verdes con un ojo hipnótico sazul en el centro de la misma, los gemelos y Esmeralda la miraban.

-bien Ibrisam, es hora de que bailes. Dijo la peli verde, la droido asintió y comenzó a moverse sinuosamente, destellos morados saliendo de su cuerpo y yéndose hacia múltiples puntos, Esmeralda y los gemelos rieron, con eso, todas las chicas serían suyas, absolutamente todas.

-y esto incluye, a todas las sailors scouts. Dijo la mujer, los gemelos rieron y se dedicaron a elaborar sus estrategias.

En una hermosa mansión, que al menos tenía 14 dormitorios, se hallaban las sailors scouts y Phanton, todos ya se hallaban dormidos, cuando los rayos comenzaron a llenar el cielo como si de una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se tratara, los dormitorios estaban hermosamente decorados, lo cual incluía, piezas de una hermosa piedra azul zafiro, que comenzó a destellar en cuanto los aces de color morado se vieron en el cielo, cuando impactó el primero hacia el interior de ese dormitorio, la hermosa pieza hecha de piedra azul medianoche resplandeció y la muchacha, que se hallaba durmiendo despertó.

¿Qué? No puede ser…¿liguet?. Preguntó Michiru, miró a su alrededor, pudo mirar destellos morados.

-Michiru ¿te encuentras bien?. Preguntó Háruka entrando, la peli azul asintió, miró a su amiga.

-quien iba a decir que la paranoia de Phanton estaba justificada. Háruka asintió en silencio, la puerta se abrió una vez mas, dejando ver a Setsuna, Hotaru y Phanton.

¿todas están bien?. Preguntó el, las chicas asintieron.-

No hemos caído en ningún trance. Dijo Setsuna, las otras 3 asintieron, Phanton repitió el gesto de las 4 chicas, las cuals, lo miraron preocupadas al ver el gesto de su rostro.

-no creo que las sailors y la pequeñita hayan tenido tanta suerte. Dijo el hombre mayor dejando preocupadas a las 4 chicas.

Las secundarias se quedaron vacías en la mañana, las chicas, todas, habían tenido un sueño de un símbolo de un hermoso castillo árabe, la cual, todas las chicas, buscaron con desespero, al llegar al sitio, las sailors se miraron.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?. Preguntó Serena.

-lo mismo podría preguntarles. Dijo Rey, Amy y Lita.

\- ¿para que vinieron?. Preguntaron Mina y Lunita.

\- ¿Cómo que para que? Para ser la estrella mas brillante del desierto. Dijeron todas, se miraron como enemigas, al fondo, los gemelos reían.

-eso es lo que necesitamos, pelea, competencia desalmada,todo repleto de energía negativa. Dijo Chiral, Achiral y Esmeralda sonrieron.

-bueno chicas, es hora de que elijan sus trajes. Dijo la mujer, las chicas corrieron a elegir sus distintos trajes y elementos, las profesoras que habían salido de la nada, comenzaron a instruirlas para darles pasos y manejo de elementos, Diamante llegó al sitio, un hermoso palacio árabe llamado "luz del desierto", Esmeralda al verlo llegar, se acercó al joven.-

Mi príncipe, que bueno que vino a ver como va el desarrollo del proyecto. Dijo la muchacha, el asintió.

\- ¿son todas las muchachas de Tokio?. Preguntó, ella asintió.

-muchas felicidades Esmeralda, estoy gratamente impresionado, no olvides pasarme a sailor moon una vez la hayas descubierto, no quiero errores, ni con ella, ni con el conejo, ya lo sabes. Dijo el príncipe, la muchacha asintió de manera mecánica y el siguió su camino, encontró a Serena practicando con unas alas de Isis, una ténue energía negra escapaba de la chica, el sonrió y se apoyó en una pared para mirarla practicar, cuando lo dejaron así por esos días, solo contaban con 15 para la competencia, el la inteceptó.

-hermosa. Llamó Serena se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Gabo!. exclamó corriendo hacia el y abraándolo, el le dio un par de vueltas, Luniya bufó.

-si eres parte del jurado, seguro harás trampa por ella. Dijo como si nada, el príncipe la miró con Serena en sus brazos.

-no soy del jurado y si así fuera, no le daría ventaja injusta. Concluyó con calma.

-menos mal, porque tiene menos gracia que un árbol. Dijo Mina, Serena la miró.

-y es mas torpe que un oso con dolor de muelas. Dijo Rey.

-con menos gracia que una babosa. Dijo Lita, Amy rió.

-y menos coordinación que un borracho. Serena se puso roja de rabia.

-pues, ya verán que les ganaré a todas y seré la princesa de la luz del desierto. Dijo la muchacha, las demás rieron.

-con tu belleza, que es lo mejor que heredé y el talento de mi padre, yo ganaré. Dijo Lunita, las chicas se enfadaron.

-de ninguna manera, mocosa. Dijo Rey, la escalada de violencia de las chicas, iba en aumento.

\- ¿te parece si nos vamos princesa?. Preguntó Diamante, Serena asintó.

-vámonos mi príncipe, no quiero estar con este quinteto de perdedoras. Dijo la muchachas, las demás se enojaron mientras Serena se alejaba con Diamante, por un momento, el se sintió culpable, pero se le pasó al pensar, que ella daba energía para su causa y que pronto, sailor moon sería suya.

La semana pasó y todas las chicas de Tokio, se habían vuelto unas desalmadas competidoras, llegando a romper caderines, elementos, sostenes y faldas o pantalones, dependiendo del traje de cada cual, los guerreros de la persecución y Merida aparecieron en la sala de la casa de Phanton.

¿Qué mi casa es cuartel?. Preguntó el hombre, Merida sonrió.

-así es Phanton, se bueno y no te quejes demasiado. Dijo la muchacha con calma.

\- ¿encontraron algo?. Preguntó Háruka, Merida asintió y mostró un brazo hecho de zafiro.

-esto fue lo que encontramos nosotros. Dijo Rubeus con calma.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Jamil?. Preguntó Michiru, Karmesite negó.

-era un clon, se deshizo en cuanto Merida la tocó, solo dejó esa llave. Explicó la mujer como si nada, Vergerite bufó.

-a nosotras nos pasó igual, con la diferencia de que casi nos cenan. Calaverite y Vetsite asintieron.

-por lo demás, ¿Qué pasó acá?. Preguntó Rubeus interesado.

-Esmeralda y los gemelos han puesto en trance a todas las chicas de Tokio. Dijo Phanton.

-el droido debe ser muy fuerte. Dijo Karmesite, el hombre y las sailors asintieron.

-eso nos tememos. Dijeron los 5 a coro.

\- ¿Por qué no han ido a enfrentarlo?. Preguntó Rubeus curioso.

-estamos casi seguros de que ella se mostrará plenamente en la competencia de danza árabe, allí la acabaremos y liberarEmos a las chicas. Dijo Phanton.

-lo mas probable, es que si las tiene así, las aTrape. Dijo Calaverite.

-lo pensamos, pero no hay otro modo de hacerlo. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Vetsite.

-este ataque fue perpetrado en consonancia con su sexo, ningún chico, llámaese varón fue atacado. Explicó Phanton, los guerreros de la persecución asintieron.

-entonces, no queda mas que esperar. Dijo Rubeus con calma forzada que no engañó a nadie, Merida asintió.

-quizás hasta nuestros lcons salieron en ese asunto. Dijo como si nada, las sailors la miraron.

-lo mas probable. Dijo por fin Setsuna, la castaña asintió.

-no vale la pena que regrese al internado ¿puedo quedarme?. Preguntó Merida, Phanton asintió.

-muchas gracias, subirée, estoy un poco cansada. Dijo, los demás miembros de la casa asintieron y se quedaron conversando.

Las tenciones entre Serena y Lunita subieron, las 2 se tiraban al cuello de la otra a la menor oportunidad y los ánimos en ningún momento disminuyeron, el día del concurso, cada quien tenía un traje árabe de su color, excepto Lunita,que lo tenía blanco y negro.

-inclinen su cabezas, ante la luz del desierto. Dijo Lita.

-será la del sol, abrazadora y molesta. Dijo Mina con zorna.

-o bochornosa y escandaloza como tu. Dijo Amy con malicia, Serena sonrió.

-yo soy como la luz de luna, suave y placentera. Lunita rió.

-pues, yo tengo la bellza y el brillo de las estrellas. Dijo con calma, a lo lejos, 4 chicas las miraban.

-si supieran lo ridículas que se ven, ni lo harían. Dijo Háruka, Michiru asintió.

-la ignorancia es atrevida. Dijo con calma, Setsuna rió.

-mírenle el lado amable, nos podremos reír con muchas gaanas y por muchos, muchos años. Dijo con calma, Hotaru dejó escapar una risita.

-seguro que nos podremos vurlar de ellas, por los próximos 50 años. Dijo la muchacha, las coreografías se sucedieron y se sucedieron, cuando culminaron, Esmeralda apareció en el escenario, vestida de negro.

-ahora, es el turno de elegir a la ganadora, y es… al fondo, se vio el droido, el cual sonrió.

-entréguenme su energía, entréguennos su fuerza. Dijo, las chicas alzaron los brazos con la mirada perdida.

-es hora de transformanos. Dijo Háruka, ella y sus amigas, se alejaron a un sector soltario, las 4 sacaron sus plumas.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. invocó Háruka al tiempo que su poder amarillo la rodeaba.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta neptuno!¡transformación!. invocó Michiru al tiempo que su poder azul la rodeaba.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Plutón!¡transformación!. invocó Setsuna al tiempo que su energía morada la rodeaba.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!¡transformación!. invocó Hotaru al tiempo que su energía gris la rodeaba.

-espera un poco, mogigata de los 1.000 infiernos. Dijo H´áruka, Esmeralda que bailaba celebrando su triunfo se detuvo, Diamante había subido al escenario por la parte de detrás y abrazaba a Serena.

-por fin, vendrás conmigo, mi hermosa sailor moon.

Dijo el en un susurro en el oído de ella.

¡tiara de Neptuno!¡acción!. lanzó Michiru para separar a los príncipes.

\- ¡quien es!. Exclamó el príncipe Diamante al tiempo que Esmeralda lo hacía.

-soy una sailor scout, soy sailor uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo Háruka.

-lo mismo digo yo. Dijeron a coro Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru dando un paso hacia adelante.

-sailor neptiún. Dijo Michiru mientras su cabello volaba al viento.

-sailor plut. Dijo Setsuna mientras su cabello también se elevaba levemente.

-sailor Saturn. Dijo Hotaru haciendo aparecer su alabarda, el príncipe sonrió.

-acaba con todas las sailors scouts Esmeralda, pero deja en paz a sailor moon y al conejo. La peli verde asintió en automático, Háruka rió al tiempo que se desprendía su tiara.

\- ¡iara de urano!¡polvo estelar!, lanzó hacia Serena, Lunita y Mina.

\- ¡tiara de Saturno!¡polvo estelar!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia Rey, Amy y Lita.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna hacia el droido, el cual, rodó.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michieu HACIA Diamante y Esmeralda, los cuales, saltaron, las 5 sailors y la joven parpadearon confusas.

\- ¿pero que?. Se preguntaron a cano.

\- ¡no hay tiempo!¡las necesitamos!. Exclamó Háruka.

-acaba con ellas Ibrisam. Dijo Esmeralda enojada, las primeras 5 sailors fueron hacia un lugar apartado mientras las otras 4 y la niña, le plantaban cara al droido, a Esmeralda y al príncipe.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Amy alzando su puma azul.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey alzando su pluma roja.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. Invocó Lita alzando su pluma verde.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invocó Mina alzandu su pluma naranja.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invocó Serena como las demás, alzando su broche, cuando estubieron listas, regresaron a la batsalla.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena hacia el droido.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey imitando a su jefa.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita siguiendo la estela de las otras 2.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy como sus amigas.

\- ¡cascada de venus!. Lanzó Mina completando el ataque, las sailors se dedicaron al droido y a las chicas, que las atacaban.

\- ¿no podemos soltarlas?. Preguntó Serena.

-aunque podamos, es capaz de volver a controlarlas. Explicó Michiru.

\- ¿Por qué no nos podría volver a controlar a nosotras?. Preguntó Mina.

-porque tu estrella de sailor te protege mientras lleves el traje. Respondió Setsuna.

-no perdamos el paso chicas, hay que acabar con ella. Dijo Serena.

-entendido. Dijeron las otras 4, los gemelos aparecieron para pelear y se encontraron con Lunita, Phanton y las otras 4 sailors que les estaban dando pelea, las chicas, siguieron y siguieron peleando con el droido, combinando ataques mágicos y físicos, hasta que finalmente, se rompió el aura de los 9 colores.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Exclamó Lunita, Serena asintió haciendo aparecer el cetro.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. ordenó la rubia, el droido se volvió polvo.

-nos las pagarán. Dijeron Esmeralda y los gemelos desapareciendo, Diamante miró a Serena.

-como siempre, es un placer verte sailor moon, no lo olvides, tu serás mía. Dijo el desapareciendo tras haberle soplado ub beso.

-que guapo, que Serena y Mina con corazoncitos en sus ojitos, las demás bufaron.

-puede ser muy guapo y galante, pero es el enemigo. Dijo Rey.

-no importa, siempre ha sido un enemigo galante. Dijo Lita, Lunita suspiró con nostalgia.

-papá, siempre has sido un rompecorazones. Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa, Phanton se aclaró, llamando la atención de todas las sailors.

-no nos podemos permitir esto, insisto en que tomen estas pulseras y estos collares con liguet. Las sailors ni preguntaron, solo los tomaron.

-son piedras para prevenir cualquier tipo de control. Explicó Lunita a Serena, cuando la primera abrió la boca para preguntar.

-gracias por la lección de cultura. Dijo Rey, Phanton asintió.

-es un placer. Dijo el con calma, dejó escapar una risita.

-pero hay que ver niñas, cuando les sacan el lado malo, que malas son. Las 4 saiors de negro asintieron con carcajdas, mientras las 5 sailors y la niña, se coloraban.

-no quiero ni preguntar. Dijo Amy coloradísima.

-ni yo. Dijeron las demás, Lunita suspiró.

-vamos a casa mamá. Dijo mientras Serena asentía y sonreía aliviada de haber vuelto a la normalidad.

-mejor, vamos por el helado que tenemos pendiente. Dijo Háruka guiñándoles el ojo, las chicas asintieron y todas corrieron a des transformarse aliviadas de que el peligro hubiera pasado.


	41. Chapter 41

Hola¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Bueno, en mi opinión quedó espectacular, creo que esta saga desarrollada de esta forma, ha sido un gran acierto, aunque no, para las fans del patán y serena, si, para las del hermoso príncipe Diamante y su princesa.

Ham…bueno, las cinéfilas deberán disculparme, porque me pasé los años de las pelúclas por la ceja, en mi defensa, fueron las que le llegaron a mi musa para hacer este capítulo, así que: no me maten.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero cambiar el prota masculino por alguien mas viril y apasionado.

Película romántica.

Las chicas una vez hubieron comido su helado, fueron informadas de sus acciones, con poces burlonas y todo, no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír y admitir que su lado malo, era muy malo, el sábado llegó y con el, la calma del momento al los chicos Tsukino no tener clase, la casa estaba silenciosa, los únicos despiertos eran Kengi e Ikuko.

-ah ¡que paz!. Sin peleas de los chicos por unas cuantas horas. Ikuko asintió con calma.

-Gracias al cielo, Sammy dejó de quitarles los sujetadores a las chicas, para colgarlos en las ventanas. Kengi asintió.

-sospecho, que eso lo hace por querer llamar la atención. Kengi asintió.

-bueno, el ver a las chicas semi desnudas corriendo por ahí, fue tanto vergonzozo como divertido. Dijo Ikuko, Kengi asintió.

-pero por ahora querida, podemos ponernos un poco mas románticos. Dijo el acercándose a su esposa, Ikuko dejó escapar una risita.

-Kengi, que nos pueden ver los niños. Dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar, el rió.-dudo muc

Ho que se despierten. Dijo el cuando iban a besarse, el teléfono sonó, los señores Tsukino saltaron del sofá, la señora Ikuko tomó el teléfono.

-casa de la familia Tsukino, habla Ikuko ¿en que puedo servirle?. La hermosa coz de un chico se escuchó del otro lado del auricular, este, dejaba escapar una suave risa.

-buenos días querida suegra, soy Gabriel Li ¿comose encuentra?. Preguntó Diamante desde el otro lado, Ikuko se coloró y Kengi se quedó callado.-

¿Gabriel Li?¿eres tu el chico estadounidense que pretende a mi hija?. La suave voz viril respondió en tono agradable:

-así es suegra, el que viste y ccalza ¿se encuentra su hija despierta?. Ikuko se coloró, ese chico era un galán y sabía aprovechar sus encantos.

-no no lo está, pero dame un minuto por favor y te la llamo. Diamante asintió al auricular acostado en su hermosa cama King.

-está bien, puedo esperar. Dijo, en cuanto Ikuko soltó el teléfonpo, Kengi se puso a conversar y la mujer, corrió escaleras arriba, Serena estaba dormida, acurrucada en las cobijas, soñando que bailaba infinitamente con su príncipe Diamante en un hermoso salón, ambos con sus vestidos diarios.

-esto es tan hermoso. Decía Serena en su sueño mientras sonaban diferentes melodías.

-hermosa, pase lo que pase, jamás nos separaremos. Decía Diamante mientras se acercaba a besarla, Ikuko llegó al cuarto y movió a su hija, despertándola del sueño.

\- ¡Serena!¡te llama Gabriel Li!¡mas te vale que vayas!¡porque tu padre está hablando con el!. Serena miró a su madre como no entendiendo nada, su cerebro rápidamente armó el cuadro.

\- ¡Gabriel!¡no puede ser!¡ya voy!. Exclamó la muchacha y salió corriendo hacia el teléfono, lo alzó.

-papá, ya estoy aquí. Dijo la muchacha.

-espera un momento hija, iba a contarle a Gabriel el chiste del samurái y el emperador. La muchacha negó.

-no papá, no se cuando vuelva a irse, debo aprovechar el tiempo. Kengi de mala gana colgó el teléfono.

-buenos días hermosa. Dijo el con dulzura, Serena sonrió.

-buenos días mi príncipe, dime ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?. Preguntó Serena muerta de curiosidad.

-porque me encantaría pasar todo el día contigo ¿te apetece?. Preguntó Diamante seguro del si de la muchacha.

\- ¡desde luego!¿en cuanto tiempo puedes pasar a buscarme?. Preguntó ella, Diamante meditó.

-media hora ¿te parece bien princesa? Cuestionó el con delicadeza, Serena rió y sonrió.

-de lujo ¡te veo en media hora!. Exclamó, Diamante sonrió y asintió.

-hasta media hora hermosa. Dijo, le lanzó un beso y colgó, Serena corrió al baño a arreglarse mientras Lunita se asomaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó, pero Serena no contestó, la muchacha se estaba frotando.

\- ¿Qué pasa Serena?. Preguntó Lunita, la rubia la miró distorcionada por la puerta de la ducha.

-voy a salir con Gabriel. Dijo contenta, Lunita sintió un escalofrío.

-genial, que te diviertas. Dijo mientras corría y se cepillaba los dientes, para bajar y tras desayunar correr a ver a Phanton.

Esmeralda había escuchado la llamada y estaba consumida por los celos, no podía creer que su príncipe prefiriera a esa zoza terrestre que a ella, la muchacha salió corriendo hacia la sala de los droidos y tomó un cristal, le inyectó poder.

-sal de allí evil creation y cumple tu objetivo. La lus verde envolvió toda la sala y delante de ella, estaba un droido negro, con los ojos verdes fosforescentes, al igual que el cabello, vestido con ropas verdes esmeraldas.

-quiero que encuentres la manera de acabar con sailor moon, esta es ella. Dijo Esmeralda mostrando la holofoto de la aludida, el droido asintió.

-así lo haré mi señora. Dijo desapareciendo, Esmeralda salió de la sala y por el camino, estrelló un jarrón, los gemelos se asomaron desde el otro lado, los gemelos observaban la cuestión.

-hizo un droido sola. Dijo Chiral, Achiral asintió.

-ya lo veo, el problema de esto es que ella está celosa, contraviene las órdenes del príncipe y puede acabarlos a los 2 en el proceso. Dijo Achiral, Chiral sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde crees que se afiance el droido para hacer sus planes?. Preguntó, el otro gemelo se cuestionó.

-no lo se, pero seguro encontrará algo, lo que tenemos que hacer, es estar al pendiente y no dejarlo hacer locuras. Dijo Chiral, Achiral sonrió y ambos se propusieron ir detrás del droido que había tomado una forma masculina y había desaparecido sin rumbo aparente.

Zafiro decidió hacerle una "visita" a su mejor amiga, así que: se apareció en el sitio donde estaba, era una habitación azul con morado, con decoraciones de lunas y estrellas, en la cama dormida profundamente se encontraba Jamil, esta, cargaba puesto un vestido largo y ceñido al cuerpo de color lila pero iba degradándose hasta que al final, se tornaba fuxia (el vestido era cortesía de Black Lady a el ni se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo) se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la inmensa cama queen en la que se encontraba la sailor angelical.

-sabes: espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, se bien que tendré que esconderme cuando despiertes, porque no me tendrás piedad…así ganemos, pero era esto o matarte y sinceramente no podría aplicar la segunda opción Belleza, ya te perdí una vez, no iba a pasar de nuevo y menos por mi mano. le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, Jamil sonrió ampliamente, como si contestara a la caricia.

\- ¿sabes? Merida va avanzando rápido, bueno, tan rápido como puede avanzar con 12 puntos aún por registrar, y aunque mi plan no tiene fallas, nunca está de mas un respaldo. dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la peineta de oro blanco con zafiros que le había dado Aono.

-solo diré que el idiota que te regaló esto tiene buen gusto, pero remplacé las selenitas con onixces, los cuales tienen, un poco del poder del cristal obscuro…aunque Merida llegue hasta aquí y no caiga dormida, no podrá despertarte. dijo mientras le colocaba la peineta cerca de su broche de transformación, una mucama entró en silencio, con el uniforme azul y blanco, con mucho cuidado, Zafiro sentó a Jamil y la mujer, comenzó a retocarle el peinado, para que el accesorio estuviera bien colocado.

\- ¿Quién te envió?. Le preguntó Zafiro, la mujer lo miró.

-la princesa Black Lady encontró ese gancho en su dormitorio, supuso acertadamente que era un regalo para la señorita Jamil, me abrió la puerta y me dijo que me asegurara de que todo quedó instalado de manera correcta con respecto al peinado y la ubicación. Zafiro asintió, la mujer culminó el peinado, entre los 2 la recostaron y ella salió de la sala, el peli azul obscuro suspiró y agradeció en su interior que el detalle de su hermana llegara hasta esos extremos.

-lo mejor es que solo yo puedo quitarte esa peineta, nadie mas sabe de esto pero…no dejaré que la pases mal, la peineta también te inducirá sueños agradables y placenteros, por lo que no vas a querer despertar, algunos serán recuerdos de nuestra niñez en Némesis, otros serán de tu subconsciente, pero estarás tan a gusto que no despertarás, en serio perdóname belleza. dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente antes de irse, nadie sabía de lo que le hizo a esta peineta, ni siquiera el Gran Sabio o alguno de sus hermanos, pero era su as bajo la manga para que ella no se involucrara, además de que a largo plazo, dormiría a la Jamil del siglo XXX por lo cual, ambas sailor angelicales dormirían hasta que acabe el conflicto ganen o pierdan ellos, la mantendría a su lado como su confidente y mejor amiga, cuando todo terminara, le costaría que lo perdonara pero esperaba que entendiera sus razones, las cuales se resumían en no tener que perderla de nuevo.

Las sailors elementales del siglo XXX luchaban contra sus contrapartes y con las del siglo XX, tras una árdua lección, las dark sailors desaparecieron.

-no se que me enfada mas. Dijo la Merida del siglo XXX, Jamil no contestó a la primera, comenzaba a sentir pequeños momentos de mareo y un poco de sueño, que la hacía sentirse un poco lenta.

-que estén las 4 peleando contra nosotras o que tu yo no aparezca. Jamil bostezó de forma disimulada.

-lo de las 4 es peor Meda. Dijo la mujer con calma, Merida bufó.

-es verdad y lo peor, es que aún no logramos deshacernos de ellas. Dijo, Jamil asintió.

-como ya se acabó por hoy, supongo que podemos ir a descansar. Dijo, Merida asintió, la miró.

\- ¿te sientes bien? Te ves como…¿pálida?. Jamil hizo un gesto como para no darle importancia.

-estoy bien, como un ro, ro, roble. Dijo no pudiéndose tragar un bostezo.

-Jam?. Preguntó Merida apreensiva.

-ya lo dije, estoy bien, vamos a descansar, que no hemos cenado siquiera. Dijo Jamil, Merida asintió y siguió a su amiga de rregreso al palacio de cristal.

Lunita llegó a casa de Phanton, donde estaba el, las 4 sailors, el equipo de la persecusión y Merida desayunando, la muchacha entró como Pedro por su casa, tras haber aparecido en el vestíbulo.

-existen los timbres. Dijeron a coro Phanton, Merida y Rubeus, la muchacha asintió, le dio la vuelta a una de las sillas y se sentó mirando a la concurrencia.

\- ¿y tus modales?. Preguntó Mhichiru alzando una ceja.

-cuando no tengo vestido, puedo sentarme como mejor me plazca. Dijo la muchacha.-

Bien ¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita?. Preguntó Hotaru de forma educada mirando con curiosidad a la muchacha.

-papá llamó a mamá para salir. todo mundo se puso en tención.

\- ¿querrá llevársela?. Preguntó Setsuna, todos se miraron, el silencio reinó.

-si. Dijeron todos por fin.

-entonces, nosotras debemos ir a estar atentas. Dijo Háruka, las otras 3 asintieron.

-es verdad, debemos estar atentas. Dijo Michiru, Setsuna y Phanton siguieron desayunando.

-después de eso, tendremos que ponernos manos a la obra. Dijo Phanton, las chicas asintieron.

-y nosotros, vamos a ir a las siguientes ciudades. Dijo Merida, Rubeus y Karmesite asintieron.

-es indispensable que encontremos a Jamil. Dijo Vergerite.

-así es, hay que ponernos en marcha. Dijo Vetsite, las demás asintieron y tras terminar de desayunar, los grupos se dividieron.

Diamante y Serena, estaban en el centro comercial, en una tienda llamada "sweet breakfast", habían pedido de todo un poco y desayunaban agradablemente, cuando por la vitrina de la tienda, pasaron Darien y Andrew.

¿esa no es Serena?. Preguntó el rubio, el pelinegro miró a los 2 enamorados sentados en la mesa.

-es Serena. Dijo sin mas, Andrew sonrió.

-ese chico, parece un buen partido. Dijo Andrew, Darien asintió.

-vamos Andrew, vamos a llegar tarde. Dijo Andrew, Darien asintió, sacó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto.

"la luna está con el ángel desconocido".

Las chicas recibieron la información y todo mundo, se fue al centro comercial, Diamante y Serena estaban terminando de desayunar.

¿Qué te apetece hacer hermosa?. Preguntó el tras tomar un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

-me agradaría caminar e ir a las maquinitas. Dijo, el asintió.

-excelente idea, pues, eso haremos. Dijo el con calma, finalizaron el desayuno y se fueron hacia las maquinitas, en las cuales, se pasaron el resto de la mañana, las chicas y Lunita, junto a las otras 4 sailors, estuvieron observando toda la mañana. A la feliz pareja, tras el almuerzo en un restaurante de sushi, Serena y Diamante se detuvieron delante de la cartelera electrónica de mega cines.

-vaya ¡que hermoso! Es una película que he esperado mucho. Dijo ella, el miró.

-titanic, con Dicaprio y Kathe. Dijo el mirando los nombres de los actores en el poster, ella con los brazos extendidos al cielo, con los colores del atardecer y el, con los brazos sujetándola, el sonrió.

-si, se ve bien. Dijo el, ella lo miró.

\- ¿podemos entrar?. Preguntó Serena, Diamante asintió, los 2 compraron sus entradas y se internaron en la sala, las sailors, pidieron las entradas y los siguieron, ellos compraron golosinas y entraron en su sala, seguidos de los 10 espías, la película comenzó justo cuando, la pantalla brilló de verde, Serena dejó escapar un grito y Diamante le sujetó la mano en un acto reflejo, cuando se vieron, Serena estaba a punto de saltar por la borda, con el atuendo de Rose.

-si tu saltas, yo salto. Dijo Diamante, los 2 miraron a su alrededor.

-Gabriel ¿Dónde estamos?. Preguntó Serena, Diamante analizó el sitio.

-yo diría que estamos en el titanic. Dijo el con Calma, cuando una sombra se acercó a Serena y la empujó por la borda.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó Diamante sosteniéndola, Serena gritó.

\- ¡Gabriel!¡no me dejes caer por favor!. Exclamó aterrorizada, el la sujetaba con los 2 brazos.

-hermosa, yo nunca te dejaré caer. Dijo el mientras algo se dibujaba detrás, Serena gritó al ver al droido masculino que se prestaba a empujarlo, una energía azul escapó del cuerpo de Diamante, haciendo retroceder al demonio y subiendo a la muchacha en el mismo movimiento al tiempo, que la luna invertida se le dibujaba.

-eres tu. Dijo Serena horrorizada –el príncipe Diamante. El la miró mientras el droido se prestaba a intentarlos empujar una vez mas.

-no pareció que te disgustara cuando te salvé la vida sailor moon. Dijo el con calma, Serena lo miraba, Lunita estaba con las chicas en el salón de fiesta del barco.

\- ¿Qué demonios?. Preguntó Rey.

-estamos dentro de la película. Dijo Amy.

\- ¿Dónde está Serena?. Preguntaron Háruka y Mina.

-por el tiempo de la película, Serena debe estar en el lugar donde Rose casi se suicida. Dijo Lita.

-no esperemos mas, andando. Dijo Michiru, las demás asintieron y corrieron al tiempo que el brillo verde, inundaba todo, cuando las sailors pudieron volver a ver, todas estaban guindadas en un extremo del barco, al igual que Diamante y Serena, el barco estaba a punto de hundirse, ya estaba partido por la mitad, todo undo se aferraba al barandal.

\- ¡vamos a morir!. Exclamó Hotaru, Phanton negó.

-no, hoy no. Dijo sujetando a la mas pequeña, el las miró a todas.

-tomen aire ¡ya!. Las chicas obedecieron al tiempo que el barco se hundía, Serena fue halada hacia el interior del mar, pero Diamante la aferró, cuando salieron, la montó inmediatamente en la puerta, el se undió de repente.

\- ¡Díam!. Exclamó la rubia al tiempo que otra persona lo hacía.

\- ¡hijo!. Exclamó Phanton, Hotaru se sostuvo en su espalda y Phanton se hundió, el droido, estaba intentando ahogar al príncipe, el padrino lo apartó del joven y ambos salieron a la superficie, Diamante salió y se aferró a la puerta tocando una superficie firme y tosiendo.

\- ¡Díam!. Exclamó Serena, el la miró.

-hermosa. Dijo al tiempo que el brillo verde lo envolvía todo, estaban en otra película, donde una vez mas, Serena estaba en peligro, ella en el mar y el, enn un acantilado.

\- ¡hermoooosaaaa!. Gritó al verla forcejear con el droido, las chicas, lo miraron.

-debemos transformarnos. Dijo Michiru, las demás asintieron, Phanton se acercó a Diamante.

-hijo, esto es obra de Esmeralda. Dijo sin mas, el príncipe asintió y sin dilación, se lanzó hacia el agua a sacarla, Phanton se lanzó a su vez, Amy alzó su pluma mirando la situación.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!¡transformación!. invocó y comenzó a hacer sus movimientos.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!¡transformación!. invocó Rey comenzando a hacer sus movimientos a continuación.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!¡transformación!. invocó Lita comenzando a transformarse.

\- ¡por re poder estelar de venus!¡transformación!. invocó Mina haciendo sus movimientos, Háruka sacó su pluma.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. invocó haciendo sus movimientos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!¡transformación!. invocó Michiru comenzando a hacer sus movimientos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Plutón!¡transformación!. invocó Setsuna haciendo sus movimientos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!¡transformación!. invocó Hotaru, las chicasestubieron listas y cuando Diamante, Phanton y Serena salieron a la playa, una vez mas, desaparecieron, esta vez, estaban en un planeta extraño, con un mar de lava a sus pies.

-debes transformarte hermosa. Dijo Diamante mientras se colocaba sus ropas de príncipe, ella lo miró, lo besó y alzó el broche.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. Phanton, estaba peleando con el droido mientras Serena se transformaba, Esmeralda y los gemelos, aparecieron dispuestos a luchar.

-así que el droido robaría la energía de las emociones dadas por las películas. Dijo Amy, las demás asintieron.

-debemos frenarlo aquí, ya hemos pasado por el titanic, luna nueva y estamos en el episódio 3 de la guerra de las galaxias. Dijo Mina, Lita asintió.

-no quiero pasar por ninguna otra película. Dijo. Sin mas, las chicas se miraron.

-no tenemos el poder de hacer eso. Dijo Rey.

-si, si lo tenemos, congelación del tiempo. Dijo Setsuna, el cielo se tiñó de morado inmenso.

-cristal obscuro, bríndale tu poder. Dijo Lunita con suavidad, cuando Serena estuvo lista, miró a Esmeralda, que la miraba con rabia.

Te dije que no podías acabarla Esmeralda. Dijo Diamante iracundo, la muchacha dio un paso hacia adelante.

-ella no lo merece y la voy a acabar. Dijo mientras se lanzaba por Serena, Phanton miró a las chicas.

-ustedes: por el droido. Dijo, las primeras 4 asintieron.

-ustedes: por los gemelos, andando. Las segundas 4 asintieron.

-plut suelta el poder y que eso lo haga la pequeñita con la congelación nocturna. Dijo el, Lunita asintió.

\- ¡congelación nocturna!. Lanzó Lunita hacia el cielo, que se puso negro tinta.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka hacia Chiral.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru siguiendo la estela de wsu amiga.

\- ¡esto no es nada para mi!¡recíbanlo!¡centella obscura!.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna hacia Achiral.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru siguiendo la estela de Setsuna.

-malditas sean ¡tengan esto!¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Achiral hacia las chicas, cada una, comenzó una pelea mixta con los gemelos, las sailors del sistema solar interior, estaban peleando con el droido, dando lo mejor de si en dicho asunto.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey de manera certera.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita, el droido tenía una espada laser.

\- ¡cadena de amor de venus!. Lanzó Mina, Serena seguía peleando con Esmeralda, Diamante logró separarlas por fin, pero cuando la iba a aprisionar, una vez mas, su padrino se atravesó.

-eres un metiche. Dijo el príncipe, el general rió.

-puede ser, pero por lo menos, yo si estoy del lado correcto. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¡morirás sailor moon!¡muereeeeee!¡caída de la noche!. Lanzó Esmeralda hacia Serena.

\- ¡rayo de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darienhacia Esmeralda, para detener el poder.

-nuevamente eres tu. Dijo Esmeralda enojada, Darien lanzó su rosa que impactó en la mujer con la fuerza del rayo, mas directo, como un rayo laser.

\- ¡corre Serena!. Exclamó Darien mientras las peleas seguían, Serena asintió con un gesto de cabeza y salió corriendo hacia donde las chicas se encontraban.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena, las chicas le abrieron paso y las 5 continuaron con su pelea, en un momento dado, tras otra arremetida de los poderes de las chicas, el droido dejó ver el aura que se fragmentó.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Exclamó todo mundo, Serena asintió y llamó el báculo.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó Serena al droido, la luz verde se vio y todos, cayeron aparatosamente en la fuente del centro comercial.

-nos las pagarán. Dijeron Esmeralda y los gemelos desapareciendo, Diamante y Serena se miraron.

-ya no hay secretos entre nosotros princesa. Dijo el príncipe de la luna negra.

-es verdad. Dijo ella, se acercó a el, cuando todos hubieron salido de la fuente, el la miraba.

\- ¿amas a Gabriel pero no a Diamante? Son 2 caras de la misma moneda. Dijo el.

-lo se, así como lo soy yo y mi título tanto de princesa como de sailor moon, pero lo cierto, es que te amo, aunque no puedo permitir que conquistes el universo. Dijo ella, se acercó un poco mas y se besaron, Phanton sintió el momento en el que el, intentó desaparecer con ella y lo frenó con su cúpula obscura, Lunita los miraba.

-soy sailor moon y eso está, primero que mas nada. Dijo ella.

-entonces, cambiaremos el método, serás mía, cueste lo que cueste, te rendirás a mi por la buena o por la mala hermosa. Dijo Diamante mientras desaparecía, las sailors se miraron y suspiraron de alivio.

-nos salvamos. Dijo Mina.

-por un pelo, pero si. Dijo Serena, miró a las sailors, a Darien, a Lunita y a Phanton.

Muchas gracias por siempre estar aquí, son el mejor equipo del universo. Dijo Serena, Lunita y los demás sonrieron.

-estamos para ayudarnos. Dijo la ex niña.

-nos sacas los colores. Dijeron Phanton y Darien con sonrisas de suficiencia.

-somos tu equipo. Dijeron las 4 sailors del sistema solar exterior.

-una para todas y todas para una. Dijeron las sailors del sistema solar interior, las chicas se acercaron y el equipo al entero, se fundió en un hermoso abrazo.


	42. Chapter 42

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no demasiado estresadas, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Como dije, un proyecto personal que ando trasscribiendo me está limitando el tiempo, cuando lo culmine, pues, seguiré aplicada con esto, voy lento pero seguro.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, queero lograr que Diamante tenga mas enamoradas porque es el mejor jejejeje.

Terror de los animales.

Diamante volvió al siglo XXX tras una discusión con Esmeralda de márgenes apocalípticos, cuando Rini lo vio llegar, alzó las cejas en gesto interrogante.

-hermano ¿que pasó?. Preguntó, el suspiró.

-Esmeralda una vez mas, desobedeció mis planes. Dijo el príncipe, la princesa suspiró.

-me parece que hay algo mas en este enfado tuyo. Dijo la muchacha, el clavó sus ojos en los de su hermana.

-sailor moon no vendrá por voluntad propia conmigo. Dijo el con calma, Black Lady dejó escapar una risita.

\- ¿eso te ha detenido acaso hermano?. Preguntó la peli rosa, el peli celeste sonrió.

-claro que no Rini, pero uno siempre quiere que las cosas sean voluntarias aunque…las quiera de manera voluntaria o involuntaria, pero cuando quieres a alguien de verdad, agotas todas las opciones para que el te elija y si no lo hace. Ella sonrió y asintió, lo abrazó.

-lo haces elegirte. Dijo Rini abrazándolo, Diamante la abrazó.

-así es Rini, me da gusto que te haya ido bien en la suplencia. Dijo Diamante, Rini le guiñó el ojo.

-pues claro hermano, soy muy eficiente. Dijo la muchacha, el muchacho sonrió.

-vamos Rini, tengo que ponerme al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia. Ella asintió.

-pude comprobar una cosa hermano. Dijo la peli rosa mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, el la siguió.

-dime ¿Qué será?. Preguntó, ella le tomó la mano, se fueron acercando poco a poco a las puertas del trono.

-mi sombra me dijo que Jamil está presentando síntomas extraños. Diamante miró a Black Lady al tiempo que colocaba las manos en los pomos de las puertas del trono.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó el príncipe, la princesa sonrió como su hermano sonreía, eran un fiel reflejo uno del otro.

-está presentando síntomas de consideración, como si…como si se estuviera debilitando. Dijo, Diamante abrió las puertas, siguieron camino, se sentó en su trono y Black Lady en el apoyabrazos derecho.

\- ¿Qué se sabe de las sailors de nuestra era?. Preguntó Diamante al fin, tras haber aparecido una copa de vino.

-Jamil está desaparecida, Merida la busca, eso es todo lo que se. Dijo Rini con calma.

\- ¿crees poder desaparecer a Merida?. Preguntó Diamante mirando a su hermana, que clavó sus ojos en los de el.-

¿quieres matarla?. Preguntó Black Lady anonadada, Diamante negó audiblemente.

-no, algo así, como congelarla, dormirla, pero con la desaparición de Jamil, Merida estará atenta y no se dejará capturar. Rini asintió.

-si todo fallara hermano…¿podrías matarla?.preguntó la princesa, el príncipe la miró.

-no lo se pequeña Rini, quisiera decir que no, pero, de ser necesario, de no haber mas remedio…si lo haría. Rini asintió compungida, era algo que de darse, su hermano lo haría así se le rompiera el corazón.

\- ¿Qué decías que le pasa a Jamil?. preguntó el príncipe Diamante, Rini suspiró, se alisó una arruga imagnaria y contestó.

-Jamil está presentando síntomas de debilidad como si, perdiera fuerza, lo cual, quiere decir: que la Jamil del pasado se encuentra en un estado alterado. El príncipe Diamante asintió.-

Ua veo, averigua donde está y quien la tiene, no sea que mi padrino de este tiempo, la tenga consigo. Black Lady asintió.

-lo haré hermano, es importante saber quien la tiene y donde está. El príncipe asintió.

-así es pequeña Rini, tenemos que tenerlo todo bajo control. Black Lady asintió.

-haré mis averiguaciones hermano. Dijo la muchacha desapareciendo, el príncipe sonrió, al tiempo que el Gran Sabio aparecía y comenzaban a discutir estrategias.

Esmeralda estaba mas que enojada, el problema con el príncipe Diamante había sido apocalíptico, no lo entendía, ella era el enemigo y a el, no le convenía tenerla con vida, pero el le había dado un ultimatun: o se ceñía a sus órdenes, o el la relevaría y buscaría a otra persona; Esmeralda sabía que eso significaba rebajarla mientras ascendía a los gemelos a la prima Zaffire, LA CUAL, SE CONTABA COMO UNA DE LAS GUERRERAS MAS LETALES DESPUÉS DE Rubeus y sus chicas, de hecho, si el no hubiera aprobado los retos de la comandancia, ella lo habría ganado, Esmeralda miraba el perfil de Tokio por la ventana, Achiral se colocó detrás de ella.

¿Qué pensaste para acabar con las sailors scouts?. Preguntó el muchacho, la muchacha lo miró, sus reflejos en el cristal.

-no lo se, no se me ha ocurrido nada mas, acepto sugerencias. Chiral apareció por el extremo opuesto del pasillo, iba en un elegante albornoz negro.

-he pensado que los animales serían buena idea, si combinamos esos ataques con escamas, podremos recoger mucha energía del miedo, del terror y de la insertidumbre. Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos.-

¿y por que de tantas cosas los animales?. Preguntó, su hermano menor lo miraba.

-los animales son parte de todo el ecosistema planetario, pueden absorber la energía mas rápido que cualquier otra cosa y serán casi imposible de detectar. Los otros 2 asintieron.

-no perdamos tiempo. Dijo la mujer.

-vamos a la sala de los droidos. Los gemelos asintieron y se fueron junto a Esmeralda a la sala de los droidos, Achiral, Chiral y Esmeralda, estaban rodeando un cristal los 3, ya por fin, de acuerdo con los atributos deseados.

\- ¡despierta y cumple tu misión!¡Pan ven a este mundo!. La luz verde y morada por partida doble, innundó todo el salón, delante de los 4 nemesianos, se hallaba un droido masculino en forma de zatiro, los 3 sonrieron.

-no será tan fácil de detectar, sailors scouts. Dijo Esmeralda, Achiral sonrió.

-esta vez, serán nuestras. Chiral asintió riendo malignamente en consonancia con los otros 2.

Merida estaba con Rubeus Y Karmesite, en el límite de una ciudad demonio, que a simple vista, no tenía ninguna diferencia de los recintos humanos.

-estas ciudades siempre me han dado escalofríos. Dijo Karmesite mirando el lugar con un poco de miedo.

-natural, es una copia de una de las ciudades infernales. Dijo Merida como si nada, sus alas se agitaban al viento.

-solo falta el cielo rojo, los árboles muertos, las frutas de sangre y los matorrales y pastos de fuego. Dijo Rubeus, laschicas lo miraron suspicaces.

-tu como que has ido de paseo a un lugar que no debías. Dijo Merida, el rió.

-prueba de valor, tenía que saber como es y como sobrevivir. Karmesite lo miró.

-pero si nosotros, nos morimos de hambre en el infierno. Dijo como si nada, Merida y Rubeus negaron.

-eso no es verdad. Dijeron a coro.

-podemos comer los animales y hay ríos y mares de agua, así como los hay de sangre, lava y veneno, el infierno es muy ver´ssatil, con fuego, pasto seco y demás, por eso, es que los demonios, desean conquistar este lugar, nuestro mundo, para ellos es un paraíso que deben volver infierno, en eso, consiste su naturaleza. Dijo Merida, Rubeus asintió.

-andando, tenemos que encontrarla. Dijo el pelirrojo, la castaña asintió y junto a los 2, bajaron al interior de la ciudad de demonios.

Lunita y Serena iban tarde, como cosa rara, se habían quedado dormidas.

¡no se porqué te hice caso!. Exclamó la ex niña, la mayor bufó.

-será ¿Por qué tu querías ver también la obra de Romeo y Julieta en versión sirena?. Lunita gritó y vufó acelerando un poco mas el paso.

-mas vale que no vuelvas a comprar entradas para un domingo a las 10 de la noche. Dijo la mayor, la menor bufó y en un quiebre, llegó a la puerta del colegio.

\- ¡espérame Lunita!. Exclamó Serena entrando detrás de ella, las 2 por desgracia, tubieron que quedarse en el pasillo.

Samy Tsukino, volvía de la escuela primaria, caminando y silvando una alegre tonada, en el camino, encontró un pajarito, estaba en el medio de la calle, tenía un ala en una posición muy extraña, el joven lo tomó con mucha suavidad.

-tranquilo amiguito, te llevaré a casa ¡ya verás como te pones bien!. Exclamó mientras reemprendía el camino y llegaba a casa, mientras el lo curaba, el pájaro lo picoteó con cariño aparente, se vio un leve rayo morado, pero Sammy no lo notó y siguió con lo suyo, cuando las chicas volvieron, encontraron a Sammy sentado en la sala jugando un videojuego, estaba un poco pálido.

\- ¿estás bien Sammy?. Preguntó Lunita.

-si, de primera ¿por?. Preguntó, la muchacha lo miró.

\- es que…te ves un poco ppálido. El rió divertido.

-estás demasiado apreensiva. Le dijo sin mas, Serena entrecerró los ojos.

-es verdad, te ves un poco pálido. Dijo, el bufó.

-tonterías, parecen un par de viejas histéricas. Dijo el siguiendo con lo suyo, las chicas bufaro indignadas.

-ya lo veremos. Dijo Lunita, Serena asintió.

\- ¿te apetece ir al King of ice. La ex niña sonrió.

-si, me encantaría. Dijo sin mas, ambas se vistieron de forma idéntica, vuando se vieron, se rieron, camisa blanca, falda azul de pliegues y botines blancos.

-parecemos un espejo. Dijo Serena, Lunita sonrió.

-madre e hija ¿Qué esperabas?. Preguntó sarcástica, Serena no dijo mas y las 2 salieron, en el camino, se encontraron con Momo, la cual, se rascaba con disimulo la cabeza.

-hola Momo ¿te encuentras bien?.¿. le preguntó Lunita ireflexibamente, la niña la miró.

-disculpa ¿te conozco?. Preguntó la pequeña de cabello morado, las chicas se miraron.

-pues claro, nos conocimos el día del concurso de cpolegios. Dijo Serena, Lunita por su parte, miró fijamente a Momo para instalarle los recuerdos pertinentes, la niña sonrió.

-si, ya lo recuerdo, Serena y Alejandra, lo lamento, pero es que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, comenzando por el peor problema para todas las chicas. Dijo la niña rascándose una vez mas, Lunita se estremeció.

-ti ¿tienes piojos?. Preguntó con suavidad, Serena también palideció mientras por reflejo, se rascaba la cabeza.

-me temo que si, mi mamá va a matarme. Dijo la niña aflijida.

-lo peor es que no se como me cayeron. Serena entrecerró los ojos, Momo se había puesto mas y mas pálida, Lunita abrió los ojos de un modo horroroso, Momo dio un paso hacia adelante y se cayó, Serena la tomó.

\- ¡Momo!. Exclamó, Lunita corrió hacia un policía.

\- ¡por favor!¡una ambulancia!. Exclamó, todo se movió rápidamente, la ambulancia llegó y las chicas se montaron, en el hospital, el doctor Kakashi miró a las chicas.

-no sabría decirles lo que le ocurre, tiene una debilidad crónica y no sabemos que la genera, ambas estarán en uarentena. Dijo el médico sin mas.

\- ¡que!. Exclamaron las 2 rubias.

-lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarlas salir, no cuando ustedes tuvieron contacto con una de las personas enfermas. Las chicas vieron de refilón a Kengi e Ikuko, ambos a los lados de la camilla, Lunita no dijo mas, sacó el ojo hipnótico.

-pero ¡que haces!. Exclamó Serena horrorizada mirando el trance con mórbida fascinación.

\- ¿tu que crees? Tratar de que no nos dejen en cuarentena, tu, calla y espera. dijo la nemesiana terminando el trance, el doctor sonrió y se fue, Serena miró hacia el pasillo.

-no, ni lo sueñes, no hipnoticé al doctor para que vayas a quedarte atrapada en el hospital con Sammy, vámonos, esto se va a poner peor. Dijo mientras salía del hospital, Serena asintió y la siguió no muy convencida.

Las 4 sailors, estaban en el colegio mugen, donde miraban con horror, la escena desarrollada, en menos de 6 horas, habían sacado a no menos de 6 chicas, completamente desmayadas y la historia que rodeaba a cada una, era mas descabellada que la otra, piojos que enfermaban, perros que al lamerlas las enfermaban, chicos que al haber rescatado pajaritos y estos haberlos tocado, enfermaban.

-acá está pasando algo muy extraño. Dijo Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Háruka asintieron.

-no entiendo que pasa, parece como si los animales…como si…como si. Dijo Háruka abriendo mucho los ojos horrorizada, las otras 3 la miraron.

-debemos irnos del colegio, debemos irnos ya. Dijo la rubia, Hotaru asintió y junto a sus compañeras salieron corriendo del colegio.

Mina se rascaba la cabeza con mucho frenesí, de forma convulsiva, sus amigas de la escueña secundaria la miraban.

¿Qué?¿nunca han visto a nadie rascándose?. Preguntó la rubia del lazo rojo mientras traspasaba la puerta del colegio, el colo había durado mas de lo necesario.

-Mina, contesta, Mina. Dijo la voz de Serena desde el reloj, Mina salió con calma y se escondió detrás de un árbol, justo cuando el suelo comenzaba a brillar de naranja, por los hermosos colores que tomaba el amanecer.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Serena?. Preguntó Mina.

\- ¿estás en tu casa?. Preguntó Lunita, la rubia del lazo rojo negó.

-pues claro que no, estoy saliendo del coro, ensayo especial, tenemos festival. Dijo como si nada, las 2 rubias suspiraron.

-tienes que ir al templo Ikagua, necesitamos reunirnos. Dijo Serena, Mina asintió.

\- ¿tendrá algo que ver acaso con los chicos y chicas que han sacado pálidos como si estuvieran enfermos?. Preguntó Mina.

-así es. Dijeron las 2 rubbias de chunguitas, Mina suspiró.

-voy para allá aunque, de solo pensar que pueda tener ppiojos puetos por el enemigo, me dan mas ganas de rascarme la cabeza. Dijo Mina.

-te vemos en el templo. Dijo Serena.

-no tardes. Añadió Lunita, Mina asintió y se encaminó al tempplo Ikagua.

Las otras 4 sailors, habían llegado a casa de forma inesperada a media mañana, Phanton las miró, alzando los ojos de su novela.

-se puede saber ¿a que debo el honor de esta fuga majistrsl?. Preguntó un poco enojado, las chicas, se quedaron de pie mirándolo.

-no lo vas a creer. Dijo Háruka, Phanton alzó las cejas.

-sorpréndeme. Dijo mientras cerraba el libro, Michiru se aclaró.

-a Rita Amidori le cayeron piojos. Comenzó.

-dime ¿Por qué eso es trascendental para su fuga?. Preguntó Phanton.

-porque Rica Kinomoto, Tomoyo Tsukishiro y Usagi Nomoeda también cayeron víctimas de esa extraña dolencia después de haber confirmado que ellas 4 también poseían piojos en sus cabellos. Dijo Hotaru dejando a Phanton mudo.

-no solo ellas, 4 chicos que recogieron un ave con sus polluelos herida, también se los llevaron al hospital. Dijo Háruka, Phanton suspiró, se pasó las manos por el rostro y por el cabello.

-ya veo, algo extraño está pasando y Esmeralda y los gemelos me imagino que tienen mucho que ver en el asunto, debemos ir a ver. Dijo el mayor.

\- ¿crees que nos afectará a nosotras?. Preguntó Setsuna.

-lo dudo mucho, el liguet impide el control mental y la absorción de energía está incluida. Las 4 asintieron.

-excelente, hay que buscar el foco del problema. Dijo Háruka, Phanton asintió.

-así es, debemos movernos, andando chicas. Dijo, las 4 asinteron, corrieron a cambiarse y se fueron junto a Phanton a hacer averiguaciones.

Las primeras 5 sailors, se reunieron en el templo Ikagua, todas consternadas por la situación.

-el foco de todo esto han sido los animales. Dijo Rey por fin, tras haber escuchado los relatos de las chicas.

-pero ¿Cómo lo hicieron?. Preguntó Lita.

-es evidente que utilizaron un droido. Dijo Amy junto a Serena, las demás asintieron.

-pero ¿Qué criatura mitológica podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar a los animales?. Preguntó Mina.

-no necesitarían ninguna. Dijo Serena, Lunita asintió.

-pero sin embargo, no podemos descartar la figura mitológica dijo la muchacha de la marca obscura, la puerta sonó.

-si. Dijo Rey.

\- ¿serás tan amable de abrir pequeñita?. Preguntó Phanton, Lunita rebazó a Rey y abrió con rapidés, las 4 chicas y Phanton entraron.

-un placer verlas, cabezas de bombónes. Dijo Háruka, Serena y Lunita la miraron con cara de estar confundidas.

-sus peinados son como 2 bombones, así que: son cabezas de bombones. Dijo sin mas, se sentó al lado de Lita.

-oye, no nos gusta el apodo. Dijeron las chicas a coro.

-no tenemos tiempo para discutir de esos menesteres. Dijo Phanton sentándose al lado de Rey, las demás buscaron sillas.

-me imagino que ustedes también observaron los comportamientos extraños de los seres humanos, con respecto a su estado de salud, con respecto al contacto de los animales. Dijo Michiru, las demás asintieron.

-es lógico que eso es obra del enemigo. Dijo Setsuna, Amy asintió.

-estubimos barajando la opción de una criatura mitológica. Dijo Mina con calma.

–algún dios de la naturaleza por ejemplo. Dijo Serena, los otros 5 asintieron.

-bien pensado, pero estamos claros en que no lo necesitan para hacerlo, aunque la estela de una criatura mitológica amplía el espectro de sus poderes. Dijo Phanton.

-tenemos una tarea. Dijo Mina por fin, Serena asintió.

-nos dividiremos, nosotras 5 iremos a ver donde está el droido y ustedes 5, investigarán que figura mitológica puede ser. Dijo Serena.

-me parece bien, aunque nos necesitarán en el momento de la pelea. Dijo Phanton.

-si, yo lo pienso igual. Dijo Amy, miró a las demás.

-por alguna razón ahora el dorido se destruye una vez nuestros poderes lo impactan. Los demás, asintieron.

-llamaré a Dar… comenzó Lita, pero no hizo falta, el aludido entró de inmediato.

-supuse que se reunirían aquí, Andrew está en el hospital. Dijo el pelinegro dejando a todas las chicas frías.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?. Preguntó Lita.

-estábamos en su casa, el, su hermana y yo, cuando se acercó su gato "chimenea", entonces, Andrew se lo cargó como siempre hace en el hombro, el gato lo aruñó, el se puso pálido y cayó de largo a largo, Saory fue a ayudarlo, pero el gato la mordió y ella, tuvo el mismo resultado, escapé e iba a venir para acá cuando en mi moto, escuché las noticias. Dijo el joven, Lunita encendió el televisor, el cual, interrumpió la conversación.

-son 4 ya las víctimas mortales del virus conocido como: la peste de los animales, no saben los médicos con certeza que lo produce ni como combatirlo, el resto de las víctimas y familiares, se encuentra en cuaren… el televisor fue apagado.

-si su colegio presentó los síntomas de primero, debe estar por ahí el epicentro. Dijo Serena, Háruka asintió.

-es vital que los detengamos o pueden morir mas personas. Serena asintió, alzó su broche, todas las demás alzaron sus plumas, Darien alzó su rosa y todos adoptaron inmediatamente, sus trajes de batalla.

Los gemelos y Esmeralda, estaban en el sitio, donde el droido pan, tocaba su flauta, a su alrededor, animales de todo tipo.

-es sorprendente su poder. Dijo Chiral anonadado, Achiral sonrió.

-utilizar la energía residual del dios y su apariencia, da estupendos resultados. Esmeralda asintió.

-con esto, hemos obtenido bastante energía y pronto, nos ddesaceremos de las sailors scouts. Chiral asintió junto a Achiral mirando como el droido Pan tocaba la flauta y los animales se ponían mas y mas malignos y los que no tenían un portador energético, se colocaban mas agresivos.

Serena, Darien, Lunita y las chicas, salieron del templo y de inmediato, fueron rodeadas por perros y gatos.

-no podemos atacarlos. Dijo Serena horrorizada.

-son inocentes. Agregó

-serán todo lo inocente que quieras, pero si no los acabas tu, ellos acabarán contigo ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey chamuscando a los perros y a los gatos.

-estoy de acuerdo ¡rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien hacia los gatos.

-sailor venus ¿hay una maner de que dejes a los animales encadenados?. Preguntó Serena, Mina meeó la cabeza.

-no lo se sailor moon, es posible, lo probaremos con la siguiente tanda. Dijo con calma, Lunita bufó.

-se compasiva, no idiota, si te atacan, atacas, porque eres una guerrera debes vencer o morir, ya lo sabes. Dijo la ex niña, Serena bajó la cabeza.

-es verdad, lo siento mucho. Nadie mas dijo nada y las chicas, siguieron su camino junto a Darien, lo siguiente que le cerró el paso al equipo, fueron unas cuantas ienas.

-el zoológico de Tokio se escapó al completo. Dijo Amy, Lita asintió.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita hacia las hienas dejándolas inconscientes, Serena meneó la cabeza.

-es verdad chicos, lo siento. Dijo, Lunita asintió, todos sintieron un temblor.

-santo cielo. Dijo Amy, Darien se adelantó.

\- ¡látigo de rosas de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien atrapando las 4 patas de un elefante, los otros 3, baritaron y desplegaron sus orejas como pantallas.

\- ¡fdios mío!¡nos van a matar!- exclamó Lunita.

-no lo creo ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina aprisionando en distintas cadenas las 4 trompas.

-usa tu látigo tuxido mask. Dijo Amy desplegando su visor, Darien asintió y lo hizo, Lunita sacó uno de sus aretes.

-es por allá. Dijeron Amy y Lunita a coro, las demás asintieron y corrieron hacia un zoológico cercano al colegio mujen.

Vergerite, Vetsite y Calaverite, estaban delant de Jamil, que estaba en el interior de una casa abandonada, al tocarla, la muchacha billó de fuxia y desapareció, la peli azul bufó.

-no puede ser, mas clones ¿Dónde está la original?. Vetsite bufó.

-si lo supiéramos, no estaríamos dando palos de ciego en las ciudades malditas. Calaverite bufó.

-el príncipe Zafiro lo hizo muy bien, si alguien lo tachaba de blando o de indeciso, ya se ve que no lo es, es tan frío y metódico como sus hermanos. Dijo admirada, Vetsite bufó.

-no confundas lo pacifista y consejero con incapacidad de ser líder y hacer lo que deba hacer para preservar la victoria de la familia y la de sus hermanos, así como la suya propia. Calaverite rió.

\- ¿estás enamorada del príncipe Zafiro?. Preguntó divertida.

-es un gran partido, pero el nunca ha sido para mi, si Phanton…hubiera conocido a Darlet, estoy hablando de mas, concentrémosnos. Dijo la peli verde saliendo de aquel cuarto de la casa, las otras 2 rieron, por el evidente amor de su hermana por el príncipe.

Phanton miró a las chicas, sonrió, las 4 lo miraron.

-ese arete, reconoce las escencias ¿no es verdad?. Preguntó Setsuna, el asintió audiblemente.

-eso es correcto, es este, Pan. Dijo señalando la imagen de un sátiro, las sailors asintieron.

-deben estar en el zoológico cerca del colegio. dijoMichiru.

-por eso, comenzaron los incidentes en nuestro colegio. Dijo Hotaru, Setsuna asintió.

-vamos chicas, tenemos demasiado que hacer. Dijo Phanton, las 4 asintieron y se fueron runbo al zoológico.

Las sailors, Lunita y tuxido mask, llegaron al zoológico donde en cuyo centro, se hallaba una de las muñecas gigantes de Esmeralda y los gemelos, que absorbía energía,su destello verde, iluminaba todo el lugar.

¡espera un poco!. Exclamó Serena.

-no te dejaremos usar a los animales para tus propósitos malignos, soy una sailor scout, que lucha, por el amor y la justicia. Serena hizo su pose.

\- ¡soy sailor moon!. Culminó la misma.

-sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna. Esmeralda rió de su forma estridente.

-no van a poder hacer nada, Pan: acábalas. Ordenó la peli verde.

-entendido pan. Dijo el droido tocando una melodía agresiva, al punto, siervos, tigres y leones, se pusieron a atacar a las 5 chicas.

¡no puede ser!¡muertas por leones no!¡soy demasiado joven y bella para morir!. Exclamaba Mina horrorizada.

\- ¡Mina!¡no es el momento de entrar en pánico!¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena hacia los felinos, su rayo los aturdió diestramente.

-es verdad, no nos podemos dejar vencer ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia los felinos y el siervo.

-adelante chicas, debes atarlos Mina ¡dragón de fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey lastimando de gravedad a los animales, Lunita y Darien miraron a Esmeralda.

-déjamela a mi, tu encárgate de los gemelos fantásticos. Dijo la ex niña.

-conejo, no vas a poder hacer nada en contra nuestra. Dijo Achiral, Lunita rió con malicia.

-ya lo veremos. Dijo con fría calma, los gemelos rieron.

-si, ya lo veremos conejo. Dijo Chiral lanzándose por ella, Darien miró a Esmeralda.

-eres el segundón, deberías ayudarnos a nosotros y no a ellas. Dijo la mujer, el hombre sonrió.

-jamás ¡rayo de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien hacia Esmeralda.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Esmeralda de regreso, Darien saltó.

\- ¡látigo de rosas de la máscara!. Lanzó el pelinegro a la peli verde.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Esmeralda de regreso, Phanton y las 4 sailors, llegaron por fin al zoológico.

-vayan con las chicas, detengas a los animales, este es el droido de ellas. Dijo el peli morado, las 4 sailors de negro asintieron.

-a la orden. Dijeron corriendo hacia los animales.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka hacia los felinos.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru hacia ellos, Hotaru sacó su alabarda y comenzó la pelea, Setsuna hizo lo propio con su báculo.

-grito mortal. Lanzó la sailor del tiempo.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia el siervo que quedaba.

-muchas gracias. Dijo Serena.

-no lo agradezcas, derrótala. Dijo Háruka, Serena asintió.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el droido.

\- ¡tiara de mercurio!¡acción!. lanzó Amy hacia el droido.

\- ¡tiara de marte!¡acción!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡tiara de júpiter!¡acción!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡tiara de venus!¡acción!. lanzó Mina, Lunita vio a Phanton llegar.

-gracias por la ayuda. Dijo, el sonrió.

-pequeñita, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para una buena pelea. Dijo feliz, Lunita alzó las cejas.

\- ¿solo para eso?. Preguntó, el rió jocoso.

-no, no solo para eso. Dijo, las chicas vieron como el aura de colores se desvanecía.

\- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon!. Exclamó todo el equipo, Serena llamó su báculo.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. ordenó Serena lanzando su poder hacia Pan y desapareciéndolo en un rayo de lunas y estrellas, Esmeralda y los gemelos se apartaron.

-nos las pagarán, malditas sailors scouts

. dijeron los 3 desapareciendo, Phanton y sus chicas sonrieron.

-ya nos veremos. Dijeron desapareciendo.

\- ¡esperen!¡hay que arreglar esto!. Exclamó Serena, Lunita suspiró.

-regresa a los animales y ponlos en sus celdas cristal obscuro. Dijo la ex niña, el cristal brilló de negro violacio y restauró todo.

-Serena, vamos al hospital a ver a tu hermano. Dijo Amy, Serena sonrió.

-muchas gracias chicas. Dijo ella yendo a des transformarse para ir al hospital, Darien las siguió y se fueron los 7.


	43. Chapter 43

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero les esté yendo bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Quedó un poco…vaya, macabro, pero bien, el ritmo de la canción es el de alice human sacrifices, de vocaloy, la teoría de invocación en ese estilo, es mía.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO, QUIERO DARLE UN GRO A LA R.

Niños demonio.

En el hospital, estaban los 7 chicos, rodeando la cama del durmiente Sammy cuyos signos vitales, habían mejorado súbitamente, no solo los de el, si no, los del resto de los infectados, pero los médicos previsivos, no querían darle el alta a nadie, el chico estaba despierto y hablaba sobre la batalla que habían pasado en el noticiero, un espectacular primer plano de Serena, lanzando el alo de la princesa, dominaba la escena.

-no sabía que teníamos una periodista siguiéndonos. Dijo Lunita, Amy sonrió con pena.

-bueno, no podemos pasar desapersibidas. Dijo en un murmullo, Sammy tenía los ojos brillantes.

-no cabe duda, de que sailor moon es muy hermosa. Dijo en tono soñador, Serena dejó escapar una carcajada que se convirtió rápidamente en un ataque de tos para disimular.

-deberías fijarte en alguna otra. Dijo Rey como quien no quiere la cosa.

-sailor mars, por ejemplo, es muy hermosa, valiente y fuerte, además, sailor moon está un poco gorda. Serena se indignó.

\- ¡poco gorda!. Exclamó, Rey asintió con calma.

-así es ¿no le ves el caucho que el traje no logra disimular? Seguro es una glotona de primera. Las demás rieron, Darien enterró la cabeza en la revista que leía y Lunita, corrió al baño del pasillo, para poder reírse con gusto.

-la verdad Sammy, sailor venus es la mejor, si es cierto, que sailor moon está un poco gorda, mira nada mas la pinta de sailor mars, parece la propia loca. Dijo Mina divertida, Serena y Rey abrieron mucho los ojos.

-si su cabello se comporta como su fuego, entonces, la sailor de rojo es una demente, pero por el contrario, sailor venus se ve linda y súper elegante. Dijo Mina con triunfo.

-será ¿Por qué no pelea nada?. Preguntaron Rey y Serena como una sola alma.

\- ¿Qué dicen?¡si sailor venus hace todas las batallas!. Exclamó Mina enojada.

-yo creo que no. Dijo Serena, Rey asintió en concordancia.

-a mi me parece que sailor venus, solo posa para las cámaras, es una niña presumida. Lita sonrió.

-Sammy sería mejor que te fijaras en sailor júpiter. Dijo con calma, las 3 primeras negaron.

-sailor júpiter parece un chico. Dijo Mina.

-ni con falda logra disimular su masculinidad. Dijeron Serena y Rey a coro.

\- ¡que dicen!¡sailor júpiter es la mas femenina y elegante de todas!. Exclamó Lita, Amy miraba al cielo implotando por ayuda.

-sean lo que sea. Dijo Lunita en tono práctico muy distinto al de Serena.

-me parece que discutir cual es la mas hermosa, es un esfuerzo inútil por lo siguiente: 1; Samy nunca saldrá con ellas, 2; son chicas dedicadas a la lucha, por lo tanto, no han de tener vida, de ningún tipo y lo último: deberían dejar de pelear por algo tan absurdo, que el físico o los kilos de mas, que puedan tener unas desconocidas. Dijo la ex niña, las chicas se quedaron calladas, Darien sonrió.-

Bueno Sammy, voy por un refresco ¿quieres algo?. Preguntó, el pelimarrón sonrió.

-un refresco, por favor. Dijo Sammy, Darien asintió y salió hacia el pasillo.

-eres una genio Lunita. Dijo Amy, la ex niña sonrió.-d

Ebo poder manejar las crisis y ellas, por destacar hacen cualquier cosa. Dijo la rubia, la peliazul sonrió con calma, mientras las otras, comenzaban a hablar de otras cosas.

Esmeralda miraba el mapa, los gemelos se acercaron a ella, los 3 miraron la estrella, cada quien, metido en sus pensamientos, tratando de darle la vuelta al hecho ineludible de que las sailors scouts, habían resultado ser unas adversarias de cuidado y con respaldo, mas aún.

-aún no están dados de alta los chicos. Dijo Achiral.-por fin, rompiendo el silencio, Chiral miró a su hermano.

-estaba pensando en un droid… comenzó, pero Esmeralda lo calló.

-no. Dijo por fin, los gemelos la miraron, la peli verde se dio la vuelta con mucha gracia y se dirigió al interior de la nave, los gemelos la siguieron, como habían previsto o supuesto, Esmeralda no se dirigió hacia la sala de los droidos, la pasó de lado y fue hacia su propia habitación, CHIRAL Y Achiral se miraron las caras, la mujer salió de su habitación y siguió su camino, los mellizos la siguieron alzando una ceja, en los brazos, Esmeralda llevaba un bulto de forma indefinida, llegaron a la sala de los droidos, con telequinesia, Esmeralda cerró la puerta.

-se puede saber ¿Qué estás pensando?. Preguntó Chiral, la peli verde, desenrrolló el bulto informe, había una túnica negra de terciopelo, con un collar azul en forma del ojo hipnótico, ella se lo puso sobre la túnica negra, con la cual se engalanó, Chiral dejó escapar una risita.

\- ¿piensas hacer un suicidio ritual?. Preguntó divertido, Esmeralda negó.

-no, lo que pienso hacer es un movimiento distinto, estoy cansada de que esas malditas niñas me ganen siempre. Comenzó.

-nos ganen, seguro que fue eso lo que quisiste decir. Dijo Achiral, Esmeralda asintió de forma mecánica.

-tengo una idea para que no nos ganen. Dijo por fin, de sus negras ropas, extrajo una daga, hecha de cristal negro, con empuñadura de esmeralda, los gemelos tragaron saliva, nunca habían tenido una en las manos, pero era obvio que se trataba de una daga ritual.

-ustedes, a los rincones. Dijo, los mellizos fueron inmediatamente hacia los 2 rincones de la sala, Esmeralda se sacó uno de sus hermosos guantes y dejó expuesto el antebrazo izquierdo, lo movió hacia arriba y se pasó la daga, con la sangre, dibujó una figura, un pentagrama con un ojo en el interior, Esmeralda sonrió, cuando la sangre comenzó a brillar de un rojo carmesí.

-demonios sin cuerpo, vida sin materia, energía sin substancia, hazte presente, yo lo ordeno. Muchas luces comenzaron a rodear a Esmeralda, tanto rosadas como azules, envueltas con un alo rojo, los mellizos abrieron mucho los ojos y al intentar desaparecer, notaron que era imposible, las luces rosadas y azules, se alinearon como haciendo un pasillo.

\- ¿Qué quieres guerrera sicay?¿que demandas de nosotros?. Preguntaron las voces masculinas y femeninas.

-quiero a uno de ustedes, que me sirva y me haga ganar la batalla. Dijo la mujer, las esferas de luz comenzaron a pelearse entre si, rosadas contra azules.

-queremos ver el cuerpo, queremos ver el cuerpo. Demandaban las voces, Esmeralda miró a los mellizos, que corrieron hacia las repisas, Chiral tomó el cristal y Achiral dio poder, el pelivioleta abrió mucho los ojos al ver las formas de los demonios, hombres, mujeres y niños, uno de ellos, una niña corrió mas rápido que los demás y se introdujo en el cristal del droido, este se volvió rojo y cuando su brillo se disipó, delante de todos, estaba una ni{ña páida, de cabellos negros y ojos morados, intenso, la pequeña, tenía una luna negra rojiza en la frente, en el lugar donde debería haber estado el cristal.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?. Le preguntó Esmeralda a la niña, que examinaba sus vestiduras rojas con negro, era una yukata tradicional, la niña la miró.

-me llamo Ashahi, sicay, dime ¿Qué quieres de mi para dejarme en libertad?. Preguntó al tiempo que las otras luces desaparecían inconformes, la mujer sonrió.

-quiero que acabes con las sailors scouts y que captures al conejo. Dijo, la niña asintió, enlazando sus manos en su espalda.

\- ¿te da igual como lo haga?. Preguntó, Esmeralda asintió.

-utiliza el método que creas oportuno. Dijo, los mellizos sintieron un escalofrío de puro terror, la niña asintió, sonrió angelicalmente, pero con tanta maldad, que el verla, daba frío, la mujer se acercó a la pequeña, le entregó una muñeca.

-solo tienes que poner esto en el centro de tu trampa, recolectará la energía negativa. Dijo la peli verde, la pelinegra asintió tomando la muñeca.

-solo lo haré porque me diste un cuerpo. Dijo y desapareció.

\- ¡estás loca!. Exclamó Achiral horrorizado.

\- ¡un demonioEsmeralda!¡nunca se puede controlar un demonio!¡ya lo sabes!. Insistió el peli vvioleta, ella sonrió.

-no qiero controlarla, quiero que haga el trabajo sucio por mi. Dijo con calma.

\- ¿y que le dirás al príncipe?. Preguntó Chiral, ella rió de su forma característica.

-un demonio destruido, no puede hablar y si acaso pregunta, ella robó el cristal y controló a uno de nosotros para el poder y la forma. Los mellizos se miraron.

\- ¿están conmigo?. Preguntó Esmeralda entrecerrando sus ojos marrones, los gemelos se miraron, Achiral clavó sus ojos azules en los violeta de su hermano.

-si. Dijeron a coro sin mas, Esmeralda asintió y desapareció, Achiral miró a Chiral, el viento,agitó el cabello azul del menor.

-cúbreme. Dijo mientras desaparecía, Ciral bufó.

-en que compromisos me metes hermano. Dijo el menor desapareciendo enfurruñado hacia su cuarto.

Merida golpeó con una flecha, el ataúd de cristal, corrió hacia su amiga.

-Tsuki. Dijo, pero al tocarla como las otras, se desvaneció, la castaña dejó escapar un grito de frustración al ver el brillo fuxia con el que el clon se había desvanecido.

-esto es malo. Dijo Rubeus frustrado.

-ni una pista, el príncipe Zafiro nos tiene como unos hansters, dando vueltas en círculo. Merida bufó.

-no digas lo obvio, te lo agradezco. Dijo con calma fría, Karmesite suspiró, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la sala.

-es lo mejor que podemos hacer, vámonos. Dijo Merida, Rubeus asintió y la siguió de mala gana.

-lamento haber sido tan grosera contigo. Dijo la castaña de la larga trenza lateral, el pelirrojo la miró.

-es que…estoy asustada, si no la encuentro…faltaré a mi deber como amiga y como sailor. El asintió en silencio.

-aparecerá, la ventaja es que el la quiere y no se lastima a lo que se quiere. Dijo Rubeus, Merida le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa, el asintió y los 3 desaparecieron.

Achiral localizó a Phanton en un local de compras, en ese momento, el peli morado pagaba las compras realizadas, el oji azul peli violeta se acercó por detrás al peli morado de la larga trenza, el cual, se dio la vuelta como un halcón, Achiral alzó las manos en gesto de rendición, Phanton miró a la cajera que había ahogado un gritito, de sus ojos, salió una luz azul que impactó a los ojos de la cajera.

-no pasa nada querida, termina de cobrarme y sigue con tu trabajo. Ella asintió, le cobró, el pagó y salió junto al peli violeta, los 2, caminaron lado a lado.

-Achiral Shadow, es un inesperado placer verte aquí ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?¿vienes a purificarte?. Preguntó Phanton.

-pu, ¿purificarme?. Preguntó el peli violeta anonadado.

\- ¿de que estás hablando anciano?. Phanton entrecerró sus ojos azules.

-ya veo, no les dijeron la verdad. Dijo apareciendo un espejo de fondo negro, con una luna dorada invertida, Achiral se acercó a el, con manifiesta curiosidad.

-es ¿es mi luna?¿por que brilla en gris?. Preguntó.

-porque tu base mágica es incorrecta. Dijo Phanton con calma.

-el equipo de la persecución se dio cuenta de esto y por ello, pelean a nuestro lado, lo viste por ti mismo, no son mentiras. El peli violeta asintió gravemente, con la frente perlada de sudor, Phanton sonrió.

-pero sospecho, que ese no es el motivo que te trajo a una posible muerte. Dijo el mayor como si nada, el menor asintió.

-Phanton…no habría venido, si no…si no fuera importante. Dijo nervioso pasándose la mano por su larga cabellera.

-concreta muchacho. Dijo Phanton, Achiral asintió.

-Phanton, Esmeralda usó su magia sicay para conjurar dempnios incorpóreos y nos hizo hacerle un cuerpo. Phanton agarró al joven por la camisa.

\- ¡que dijiste!. Exclamó furioso y horrorizado a partes iguales, Achiral tragó saliva de forma conbulsiva y asintió.

-exactamente eso que íste. Le dijo con calma forzada,Phannton lo bajó.

-tenemos un grave problema. Dijo por fin, el peli violeta asintió.

-demasiado. Dijo finalmente.

\- ¿sabes que hará? ¿Qué tipo de demonio es?. Preguntó.

-no se lo que hará, pero es un demonio niña. Dijo el joven, el mayor asintió con calma forzada.

-tenemos un grave problema. Dijo, Achiral asintió.

\- ¿Por qué viniste a contármelo muchacho?. Preguntó el peli morado.

-porque no me pareció leal el que de droidos pasáramos a demonios, que están obligados a pagar, por la tenencia de un cuerpo. Dijo, Phanton asintió.

-muy considerado, que bueno que aún queda lealtad en ti. Dijo, el joven asintió.

-he de irme. Dijo, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se fue, Phanton miró sus manos, temblaban levemente pero lo hacían, empuñó las bolas con mas energía y caminó a pasos rápidos hacia su casa.

Ashahi llegó al parque número 10, se sentó en la grama, tomó una flor y comenzó a cantar:

Todo aquel cuya risa haya hecho un hada, me pertenece, es miembro de mi morada, todo aquel que tema a las brujas malvadas, todo aquel que quiera volar como las hadas, será mi fiel hermano, será mi fiel hermana, que sus ojos como prueba sean los de la madrugada.

La energí roja bañó todo el parque y toda la ciudad, en el atardecer, de ese día que había sido tranquilo, Ashahisonrió, su labor estaba hecha, se dedicó a bailar en el parque tarareando su tonada aterradora.

Phanton llegó a casa, dejó las bolsas, las chicas, estaban sentadas jugando monopoly, las 4 reían divertidas, cuando el entró en la sala y tumbó el tablero.

¡hey!. Protestó Háruka, lo miró indignada.

\- ¡iba ganando y… pero se calló al ver el semblante de su padre putativo, Michiru tembló de horror, presentía que ese accionar de Phanton, no lo provocaba nada bueno.

-tenemos un grave problema. Dijo por fin.

-tu dilo. Dijo Setsuna, el negó.

-quiero que llames a Merida, a todos, los necesitamos. Dijo Phanton sin mas, Setsuna y Hotaru, no discutieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, llamaron a las 5 chicas y al equipo de la persecución, que una vez mas, regresaba abatido.

El príncipe Diamante, se quedó horrorizado ante las noticias que trajo Black Lady, cuando la peli rosa dijo: "sentí un demonio materializarse", los 2 hermanos, sudaron frío, Zafiro miró al Gran Sabio, que flotaba apaciblemente.

-el plan no tiene nada de malo. Dijo el adivino por fin.

-espero que no. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-las sailors deben ser destruídas hijo. Dijo el fantasma.

-padre. Dijeron los 3 con congoja.

-no podemos permitirles vivir. Dijo el Gran Sabio desapareciendo.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer hermano?. Preguntó Black Lady, Diamante tragó saliva.

\- ¡no te das cuenta que ese demonio las matará a todas!. Exclamó, el príncipe asintió.

-lo se, yo iré. Dijo por fin, la muchacha asintió.

-yo te acompañaré. Dijo Rini, Zafiro entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿van a dejarme aquí otra vez? Quédate tu pequeña Rini, yo iré con nuestro hermano. Dijo.

\- ¿Por qué tu hermano?. Preguntó Rini.-

Todas las sailors tienen 14 años, eso las califica como niñas, de 0 a 18 eres considerada niña, por lo tanto, Ashahise concentrará en atrapar a las niñas y niños para acabar con las sailors. Dijo el.

-se defenderme. Peleó la peli rosa.

-no, no es cuestión de eso Black Lady. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamó Black Lady ofendida.

-no tenemos como protegerte de ataques star, nadie tiene defensa, lo sabes bien. Black Lady bajó la cabeza.

-es verdad hermano. Dijo finalmente, se sentó en el trono, Diamante y Zafiro se miraron y desaparecieron al tiempo.

Serena y Lunita, estaban en su casa, jugaban ajedrez cuando sonó el teléfono, Serena corrió hacia el.

-si, habla Serena. Dijo la muchacha.

-no es justo. Dijo Lunita.

\- ¿Serena Li?. Preguntó la voz de Hotaru.

-no, Tsukino, si quieres a Lunita, la tengo acá a mi lado. Dijo Serena, Lunita intentó quitarle el teléfono pero Serena no se dejó.

-las necesitamos a las 2. Dijo Hotaru, Serena asintió.

-bien ¿vamos a su casa?. Preguntó Serena, Hotaru asintió.

-vamos para allá. Dijo, Hotaru asintió y Serena colgó el teléfono.

-chicas. Dijo la rubia de chunguitas al comunicador, el reloj dejó escuchar la voz de las 4 chicas.

\- ¿Serena?. Preguntó todo mundo.

-las otras sailors llamaron, hay una emergencia y nos vamos a ver en su casa,las esperamos allí. Dijo la rubia mayor.

-entendido. Dijeron las chicas y cerraron la comunicación, Serena miró a Lunita.

-vámonos. Dijo, Lunita asintió y las 2 chicas se fueron de la casa, sigilosamente.

Sammy, dormía en el hospital, cuando en sus sueños, escuchó la canción de Ashahi, comenzó primero a vociferarla con los labios solamente, luego, la fue cantando suavemente, sus órbitas se pusieron negras, se arrancó el suero y se levantó, no fue el único, el resto de los niños, lo hizo así, también los adolescentes, comenzaron a matar a los doctores y las enfermeras, con dientes de piraña que les habían crecido cuando los ojos les cambiaron de color, salieron del hospital, se metieron en las casas, mataban a mansalva, sin medida, hasta los pequeños bebés salieron arrastrándose detrás de losdemás y acabando con todos los adultos.

Las chicas y Darien, llegaron a la mansión, tuvieron muy poco tiempo para admirar la hermosa mansión victoriana, todos entraron, en la sala recibidor, se hallaba un juego de te de plata con un delicioso pastel frezier, sentados en uno de los sofás, se hallaban: Phanton, las 4 sailors, el equipo de la persecución, Mérida, Galaxy y Rubeus, las chicas se sentaron, mirando el vestido arrugado de Merida y los trajes de civiles de los demás.

-esta tarde, recibí una información. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Cuál será?. Preguntó Lunita.

-Esmeralda no conjuró un droido, conjuró un demonio. dijo Phanton sin rodeos, Merida ahogó un grito.

\- ¡no puede ser!¡eso es imposible!. Exclamó, Phanton negó.

-me temo que no lo es, lo mas probable es que haya transformado a todos los niños en demonios, y ya sabes tu, lo que se hace con los demonios. Le dijo mirando a la chica.

-se los mata, antes de que nos maten. Murmuró la sailor del amor nemesiano.

\- ¡no!¡no podemos hacerlo!. Exclamaron a coro Serena y Darien.

-o lo hacemos, o todo el planeta caerá, comenzó por Japón porque estamos aquí. Dijo Galaxy.

-pero en cusnto pueda, se expanderá. Dijo Rubeus.

\- ¿Cómo la acabamos?. Preguntó Amy con gravedad.

-debemos matarla con la misma daga que la conjuró. Dijo Phanton, las chicas lo miraron.

\- ¿Cómo la vamos a obtener?. Preguntó Darien.

-yo debo ir por el, dijo Phanton.

\- ¡no papá!¡no!. exclamaron las 4 chicas.

\- ¡escúchenme!. Exclamó el callándolas insofacto.

-soy el único que puede entrar, yo lo haré, la daga no me quemará. Dijo.

-puedo hacerlo yo. Dijo Lunita.

-si el enemigo te detecta en su base, no saldrás de allí. Dijo Darien.

-que curioso que ahora te preocupes. Dijo la ex niña, Rey asintió.

-vamos a localizar el demonio. Dijo, Phanton asintió, todas las chicas se alejaron y se transformaron, cuando regresaron, el resto ya tenían sus trajes.

-andando. Dijo Michiru, las demás asintieron y todos salieron, el único que quedó en la sala fue Phanton.

-manos a la obra, velo nemesiano. Conjuró, la obscuridad lo rodeó y Phanton desapareció a unas cuantas yardas de la nave.

En cuanto las chicas salieron de la casa, pudieron testear la situación del lugar, los niños, los bebés, todos atacaban, con lágrimas en los ojos, las sailors comenzaron el ataque.

¡maremoto de neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena con dificultad, los niños demonios caían por millares pero con la misma facilidd, se ocupaban sus lugares.

\- ¡donde está la demonio!. le Exclamó Hotaru a Amy.

\- ¡está en el parque número 10!. Exclamó sailor mercury.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzaron los 5 nemesianos, Merida lanzaba flechas, con los ojos rebozantes de lágrimas.

\- ¡tornado de las plumas del amor de némesis!. Lanzó hacia los niños, para abrir el camino, las sailors llegaron al parque, donde la pequeña Ashahi se encontraba cantando su mortífera canción.

-sailors scouts, por fin llegaron a jugar, me encanta que hayan llegado, yo pensé que también serían amigas mías, como Sammy, Saory, Molly, Kelvin y la pequeña Momo. Dijo la niña demonio poniéndose de pie, las chicas la miraron horrorizadas primeramente y luego, pasearon la mirada por sus amigos.

-bueno chicos, a comer, taf taf. Dijo Ashahi aplaudiendo con perversa diversión, los chicos se lanzaron por las sailors.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey hacia los otros demonios.

\- ¡no podemos matarlos por favor!. Exclamó Serena horrorizada.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina, atrapó a casi todos los chicos, salvo a Momo y Sammy que se escaparon.

\- ¡no!¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia los 2 demonios que se separaron para evitar el ataque, Háruka miró a Ashahi.

-yo voy a encargarme de ti ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó sailor uranus hacia la demonio que rió y esquivó con un grácil movimiento.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna hacia la demonio, que en respuesta, extendió 3 rayos rojos en forma de abanico y los lanzó hacia las chicas.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru, las chicas saltaron cuando Ashahi desplegó sus rayos en forma de redes, la niña demonio rió con diversión.

-son muy divertidas, jugaremos y luego ¡las mataré!¡muajajajjajajaá!. exclamó la pequeña con risa angelicalmente mortífera.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita hacia el resto de los niños, Momo se acercaba a Lunita inexorable como la muerte.

\- ¡por favor!¡no te acerques mas Momo!¡exclamaba la ex niña aterrorizada.

\- ¡rayo de la rosa de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien el rayo envuelto por rosas que traspasó el pecho de la niña.

\- ¡noooooo!. Exclamó Lunita.

-si, tu dolor, tu deceptión. Dijo Ashahi con triunfo, Serena miraba horrorizada como Sammy se acercaba a ella.

\- ¡Samy!¡detente por favor!¡no quiero lastimarte!¡Sammy!. gritaba Serena.

-teee mataréeee. Dijo Sammy en un siseo.

\- ¡Serena!¡no!¡defiéndete!. exclamó Rey mirando eso con horror.

\- ¡Seeereeenaaa!. Exclamaron todas sus sailors, Serena colocó sus manos, como si rezara.

-ra, ray, rayo ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó con suma dificultad mirando con horror, como el pecho de su hermano era traspasado, Serena bajó las manos y la cabeza, otro demonio la iba a atacar por detrás, pero sus sailors estaban muy ocupadas para poder defenderla, alguien la tomó en brazos.

\- ¡la tengo Zafiro!. Exclamó Diamante.

\- ¡bien hecho hermano!.exclamó Zafiro encarándose con la demonio, que lo miró horrorizada.

-sicay, no puede ser. Dijo la pequeña Ashahi, Galaxy y las demás, siguieron con su pelea desesperada, Merida miró a Diamante, como sostenía a Serena y como la besaba, abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡cuidado Díam!. Exclamó justo cuando uno de los niños demonio lo mordió por la espalda, la niña sonrió.

-si tu mueres, el cristal obscuro será mío. susurró.

\- ¡no!¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el demonio, acabando con el, Serena corrió hacia la niña, pero esta, estiró las manos y se las puso en el cuello.

\- ¡noooo!. Exclamaron al tiempo Diamante y Lunita.

\- ¡rosa de la máscara!. lanzó Darien para soltarla, esos rayos en forma de rosa, Serena rodó por el suelo, jadeando por aire.

-hermosa. Dijo Diamante llegando hacia ella, la cual, le dio una bofetada.

\- ¡esto es tu culpa!. Exclamó.

\- ¡los demonios son inestables!¡yo nunca les dije que lo utilizaran!. Exclamó el, Galaxy asintió con gravedad.

-es verdad Serena, dice la verdad. Serena lo miró, miró el cuerpo de su hermano y rompió en llanto.

-no puedes caer en shock. Dijo Diamante, cuando escuchó el grito de Zafiro, no dijo mas y corrió a ayudar a su hermano.

\- ¡todo es inútil sin la daga ritual!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡hay que intentarlo!¡cascada de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy hacia la niña demonio, Serena, se puso codo a codo con Diamante y Zafiro y los 3, comenzaron a pelear, complementándose sorprendentemente bien, la niña demonio peleaba con dificultad, pero confiada en que jamás podrían acabarla.

\- ¡chicos!¡al suelo!. exclamó Phanton apareciendo de repente, detrás de el, Esmeralda y los mellizos, Diamante y Zafiro, se empujaron con Serena al suelo.

\- ¡deténganlos!. Exclamó Galaxy, Merida se dio la vuelta y lanzó 3 certeras flechas, hacia Esmeralda, Achiral y Chiral, Phanton corrió y atravesó el pecho de la niña con la daga ritual, Ashahi gritó de dolor y alargó sus garras hacia el pecho de Phanton.

\- ¡nooooooo!. Gritaron todas las sailors.

\- ¡rápido!¡ataquen!¡todas a la vez!. Exclamó Rubeus, Rey miró el aura de la niña.

\- ¡no será suficiente!¡hay 10 colores!¡y nosotras somos solo 9!. Zafiro lo entendió, supo cual era la verdad.

\- ¡Merida!¡debes ayudarlas tu!. Le exclamó a la sailor del amor nemesiano que corrió hacia las otras.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena.

\- ¡corazón del amor nemesiano!. Lanzó Merida.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!lanzó Háruka.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡encipéndete!.lanzó Rey.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna.

\- ¡tornado de la destrucción de saturno!. Lanzó Hotaru con certeza absoluta.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó Mina, el aura se destruyó, Serena empuñó su cetro.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó la defensora de la tierra,la niña deminio gritó al ser consumida por el poder, solo quedó un destello de una luna roja invertida bordeada en negro, las ailors se acercaronhacia Phanton, el cual sonrió.

-cristal obscuro, por favor, regresa a todos aquellos que cayeron por manos de la familia de la luna negra. Susurró Lunita, la energía los rodeó a todos y los niños demonio, volvieron a ser normales, las chicas miraron a Phanton, Diamante y Zafiro, lo miraban también.

\- ¡nos las pagarán!. Exclamaron Esmeralda y los gemelos desapareciendo, los príncipes se miraron.

-hora de volver al siglo XXX. Dijo el príncipe Diamante,, el príncipe Zafiro asintió y ambos desaparecieron, las chicas y Darien, junto a los otros nemesianos, se fueron con Phanton a casa, muy pero muy preocupados y aliviados de que todo hubiera acavado.


	44. Chapter 44

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan lanzado tomates virtuales, ni nada que se le parezca, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

¿la buena noticia? Recuerdan que dije que andaba pasando una transcripción manual? Ya la terminé, así que: somos ustedes, yo, los fics y otras cosas maravillosas del ocio.

Mi imaginación casi me hace cortar con una tijera la trama, pero la solucioné, espero no me maten por hacerlo, pero la quiero larga y hasta el final.

El diseño de este droido, se lo tomé prestado a Lewis Carrol, porque me encantaron las flores humanoides de la Alicia del libro y de disney.

Hay un personaje que reconocerán de la saga o de una película, quise calzar el hecho lógico con la película y poner porqué black moon no atacó con esa oportunidad fastuisa, después de todo, ocurrió en la r.

Unos errores ortográficos en la trama, son con intención, los otros, no, accidentes de dedo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que se enamoren mas de Diamante y lo vean en toda su dimensión.

Esporas locas.

Esmeralda había decidido pasear por Tokio, necesitaba pensar en que hacer, no se le ocurría nada brillante, esas niñas, esas malditas sailors, si no fuera por Phanton y el equipo de la persecusión, nada de eso habría pasado, la muchacha miró a una anciana.

-niña ¿no quieres unas flores? Luces un poco preocupada, seguro te animas un poco. Dijo la mujer de cálidos ojos marrones.

\- ¿me habla a mi señora?. Preguntó Esmeralda, la plateada cabellera de la mujer brilló al sol.

-pues cclaro que te hablo a ti, muchachita distraída. Dijo la mujer apuntándola con el dedo, Esmeralda sonrió, por un momento, recordó a la abuela que la había criado hasta que un cáncer repentino se la llevó, cosa sorprendente, la mujer era sana como un roble.

-disculpe señora, solo pensaba en mis cosas. Dijo Esmeralda, la anciana sonrió, la abrazó, Esmeralda cerró los ojos disfrutando del olor y el calor de la anciana.

-parece que tienes una pena de amor y muchas preocupaciones. Dijo la mujer, Esmeralda suspiró.

-ni se lo imagina. Dijo con calma formzada, la mujer, volvió a ofrecerle una flor, Esmeralda abrió mucho los ojos.

-los jazmines siempre me animan. Dijo la señora, Esmeralda sonrió de forma cálida.

-muchas gracias señora, le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Dijo Esmeralda, la anciana asintió conforme.

-te deseo mucha suerte hija. Dijo la mujer, Esmeralda asintió y se fue, sonrió con suavidad, a boca cerrada.

-será una súbdita de la familia de la luna negra. Dijo la peli verde exultante, cuando vio a Rubeus de espaldas, el aludido silbava mientras iba cargado de bolsas de mercado, Esmeralda se acercó con calma, el se dio la vuelta al sentirla detrás.

\- ¿asustado Rub?. Preguntó Esmeralda, el rió.

\- ¿de que?¿de ti Esmeralda?¿a que quieres que le tenga miedo?¿a la laca de tus uñas?. Preguntó Rubeus con zorna.

-podría matarte aquí mismo. Dijo Esmeralda amenazadora sacando una energía negra, Rubeus rió a boca cerrada.

-como si no fuera a defenderm ¿Qué quieres Esmeralda? No me has detenido para preguntarme la hora. Ella le sujetó el brazo.

-quiero que sepas: que acabaremos con todos ustedes. Dijo, Rubeus rió jocoso.

-francamente, espero que no ganen, amo vivir, nos vemos bonita. Dijo Rubeus yéndose, Esmeralda apretó su abanico con frustración.

-ya lo veremos. Dijo desapareciendo hacia la nave.

Achiral estaba sentado en su cuarto pensando, no se dejaba de pasar el dedo por el borde de la luna, Chiral entró.

¿Qué te pasa?. Le preguntó acostándose encima de su hermano, Achiral gimió.

-me aplastas, maldito seas. Dijo mientras gemía, Chiral rió y se rodó para dejarle el espacio a su hermano.

-estás muy melancólico hermano, desde que volviste de la casa de Phanton. Dijo Chiral, Achiral asintió.

-nuestras marcas son falsas. Dijo, el oji violeta clavó la mirada en los ojos azules de su hermano, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿falsas?. Preguntó Chiral, Achiral asintió.

-no, no es posible. Dijo el menor, el mayor repitió el gesto anterior, el menor ahogó un grito.

-el Gran Sabio nos despertó, según Phanton, tiene poderes nemesianos aunque es phantonience, por lo que se, es posible. Chiral asintió.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer hermano?. Preguntó el menor, el mayor suspiró.

-esto ya se está yendo de las manos, esa demonio fue un error y utilizar a algo que no se pueda controlar, no me parece buena idea. Chiral se enfadó.

\- ¡y que planeas!¡aceptar la versión de Phanton!¡de que todo es cierto!¡de que no eran clones!¡de que nos asesinamos a nosotros en el siglo XXX!- Achiral se enfadó.

\- ¡no te das cuenta!¡es lo mas lógico!¡maldita sea!¡es lo mas plausible y explicaría todos los comportamientos!¡incluso!¡el de la princesa Black Lady con un traje de sailor!- el menor clavó la mirada en el mayor.

-si hermano, tienes razón. Dijo por fin en un susurro apagado, Achiral sonrió.

-vamos a hablar con Phanton. Chiral se quedó callado.

-Esmeralda nos va a matar. Dijo, Achiral asintió con una sonrisa.

-bien, pero siendo así, prefiero que nos mate ella a que lo haga sailor ángelus Némesis si aparece alguna vez. Chiral sonrió.

-andando, no podemos estar mas metidos en el barro de lo que estamos. Los gemelos asintieron y sin mas, desaparecieron.

Esmeralda estaba en la sala de los droidos, tenía la flor en la oreja, la muchacha sonrió.

¿Dónde estarán mis gemelitos?. Se preguntó en voz alta, meneó la cabeza.

-no importa, mejor lo hago yo sola. Dijo mientras tomaba un cristal, este brilló de verde.

-sal de allí floran. Dijo Esmeralda, la luz verde iluminó la sala, delante de ella, estaba una mujer, cuya cabeza era en forma de rosa, el cristal, en forma de rosa igual con la luna invertida negra, su cuerpo, estaba cubierto por un vestido hechho dde flores, al igual que los zapatos, que eran unas hermosas sandalias, llevaba anillos de flores.

-mi señora. Dijo la droido.

-Floran, quiero que causes esporas, pólem de tus flores que infecte a todos los humanos y les robe las energías. La droido sonrió.

-así lo haré, mi señora. Dijo ella desapareciendo, Esmeralda asintió y sonrió mientras salía de la sala de los droidos.

Floran llegó a un lugar hermoso, era como un jardín, donde un chico creaba semillas con su poder, el joven se dio la vuelta.

¡por Pan!¡quien eres!. Exclamó el joven, el droido rió.

-yo, solo quiero tus semillas. Dijo mientras las lianas escapaban de su cuerpo y atrapaban al joven, que comenzó a resistirse vigorosamente.

¡no!¡déjalas!¡son mías!. La droido rió con maldad pura.

-ya no sembrador, son mías. Dijo mientras desaparecía del jardín en una lluvia de pétalos.

-las hermosas flores resplandor lunar, son la nueva sensación, descubiertas en el amazonas, se dice que su brillo se potencia en las noches de luna, se ha autorizado su importación al Japón y comenzarán a distribuir… Lunita apagó la televisión.

-son unas flores hermosas, realmente preciosas. Dijo la ex niña, Serena sonrió.

-ojalá a mi me regalaran algo así, es muy exclusivo. Dijo Serena, Lunita sonrió.

-si, si lo es. Dijo con calma absoluta, se estiró.

\- ¿A dónde vas?. Preguntó Serena, Lunita la miró alzando las cejas.

\- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Hoy tenemos turno en la tienda. Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡no solo eso!¡las chicas nos iban a hablar de inteligencia financiera y del edificio que Rubeus planea construir. Lunita asintió.

-exacto, así que: ve a bañarte. Dijo, Serena asintió y corrió hacia la ducha, Lunita sonrió y la siguió, madre e hija se bañaron juntas y se arreglaron para salir.

Los gemelos llegaron al café de Phanton, que se llamaba "dulce diablo" el cual, los dejó fascinados por su elegancia.

-deberíamos entrar. Dijo Achiral, Chiral sonrió y abrieron la puerta, miraron el sitio.

-disculpe señorita. Dijo el peli violeta, la mesonera de traje rojo con morado lo miró.

\- ¿en que puedo servirle señor?. Preguntó diligente y coqueta la hermosa morena de ojos grises.

-estamos buscando al señor Gentleman. Dijo Chiral, la muchacha alzó sus cejas confundida.

-discúlpeme, pero aquí no hay ningún Gentleman, el dueño de este local es el señor Tenou. Chiral asintió.

-discúlpelo, mi hermano es medio despistado, ese es el apellido materno del señor Tenou ¿Dónde está el?. Preguntó el peli azul.

-no lo sabemos, estos días ha venido su sobrina, la señorita Galaxy, lo único que dijo era que el señor Tenou está mal. La mesonera se acongojó.

-el me sacó de la calle, me encontró robando comida, me ofreció este empleo y un apartamento y lo único que me pidió fue. Los mellizos alzaron las orejas.

\- ¿si?. Preguntaron como una sola alma.

-lo que me pidió fue que estudiara un TSU e hiciera un curso de inteligencia financiera. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿Por qué te sacó de la calle?. Preguntó Achiral, Chiral le dio una patada sin disimulo.

-el dijo que tenía buena estrella. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿Dónde está la sobrina del señor Tenou?. Preguntó Chiral meneando las pestañas, derritiendo a la muchacha en el proceso.

-está por llegar. Dijo la chica, Galaxy entraba por la puerta, casi deja caer las compras al verlos.

-ten Kikió, lleva esto a la cocina, ya sabes como entregarlos, ustedes 2: a la oficina. Dijo la rubia ojos verdes, los mellizos la siguieron, Galaxy cerró la puerta una vez, los chicos hubieron entrado detrás de ella.

\- ¿y bien?. Preguntó la sacerdotiza de Nix, Achiral se acercó a ella.

-hola Gal… comenzó cuando la aludida le cruzó el rostro de una cachetada, Chiral se rió.

\- ¡tejano idiota!¡les dijimos que sus marcas eran falsas cuando nos reunimos!. Exclamó la rubía gritando tan fuerte que los vidrios comenzaron a temblar.

-cuñadita… comenzó Chiral con las manos en alto mientras Achiral, solo atinaba a ponerse la mano en la mejilla dolordida.

\- ¡ni se te ocurra abrir la boca Chiral Caspian!¡y tu!¡Achiral Kanon!¡fueron llamadas!¡fueron mensajes!¡en los que te hablé!¡en los que te supliqué que recapacitaras! ¡sabes que ese es el Gran Sabio del siglo XXX!¡por eso supo donde dañar la historia!¡debe estar junto a su yo de este tiempo!¡que iba a despertar si!¡pero manipularía a Demian!¡no ha Diamante!. Achiral tragó saliva.

\- ¿hablaste con tu yo del futuro muñeca?. Preguntó, Galaxy se enfadó mas y le cruzó la otra mejilla, dejándole la cara un poco mas marcada.

\- ¡mi yo me contactó 1 día después de la presentación del Gran Sabio!. Exclamó la mujer.

\- ¿y como tu luna no es gris como la nuestra?. Preguntó Chiral.

\- ¡idiota!¡soy Galaxy Tenou!¡descubrí mis poderes a los 5 años!¡jamás me habría salido una luna gris!. Exclamó la rubia, con un tono de voz tan alto y tan enérgico que las ventanas casi se quebraban.

-oh dios. Dijeron los mellizos anonadados.

-me dejas loco muñeca. Dijo Achiral, una tercera bofetada, Chiral se rió.

-resígnate hermano, deja de molestarla. Galaxy chilló.

\- ¡que les hizo cambiar de opinión!. Preguntó.

-será ¿el que Esmeralda conjurara un demonio?. Preguntó Achiral con zarcasmo, Galaxy abrió la boca pero el la calló.

-te recuerdo que se enteraron gracias a mi Gal, así que: deja de pegarme maldita sea. Ella asintió.

\- ¿Cómo está Phanton?. Preguntó Chiral con tacto, esta vez, no hubo gritos, solo una leve estaticidad por parte de la mujer y unas lágrimas repentinas.

-Phanton se muere. Dijo por fin, los muchachos se quedaron horrorizados.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntaron a coro, Galaxy sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo pasó por el rabillo de los ojos.

-Ashai lo hirió con las garras, justo después de que se fueron, nadie ha logrado detener el veneno, ha pasado así 3 días, de los 7 que le quedan, se resiste a morir, pero cada vez, delira un poco mas, recordando a Némesis, a Darlet y a un futuro que no está. Los mellizos asintieron.

-podré ayudar. Dijo Achiral, Galaxy asintió.

-te lo agradezco mucho, que vayas a verlo. Dijo la rubia por fin, los hermanos se miraron.

-escuché de una rosa, que es capaz de restaurar las enfermedades e incluso a los muertos. Dijo Chiral, los 2 lo miraron.

\- ¿sabes donde está?. Preguntaron Galaxy y Achiral.

-si, lo se, iré a buscarla, una vez nos hayan purificado. Dijo el menor, el mayor asintió, Galaxy se puso las manos en la boca.

\- ¿purificarse?. Preguntó Galaxy.

-si, por eso vinimos a buscarlo muñeca. Dijo Achiral, Galaxy lo abrazó.

-Achiral, mi diosa, gracias, muchas gracias. Dijo la mujer, el la abrazó y se besaron.

-no coman delante del pobre. Se quejó Chiral, pero ellos no le hicieron caso.

-iré a buscar a la princesa Serena, no se entretengan demasiado. Dijo el peli azul yéndose a toda carrera.

¡muchas gracias por su compra!. Exclamó Serena contenta, Karmesite sonrió.

-tienes madera para ventas Serena, podrás hacer tu propia empresa o invertir. Dijo la peli azul obscuro.

-la segunsa me gusta mas, pero debo aprender a hacer la primera. Dijo Serena, en ese momento, entró el peli violeta ojos azules, Lunita lo miró.

-tío Chiral. Dijo la joven en tono ahogado, Serena y Karmesite dejaron ver sus marcas.

-esperen, esperen. Dijo Chiral alzando las manos.

-mi hermano y yo queremos ser purificados. Dijo el hombre dejando a las 3 anonadadas.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntaron las 3 incrédulas.

-mi hermano Achiral fue y le dijo a Phanton del demonio y el se vio su luna en el espejo, era gris plateado y no violeta, como debería ser. Las chicas se quedaron calladas, el se impacientaba.

\- ¿te da igual quien lo haga?. Preguntó Serena, el asintió.

-solo me importa que lo hagan. Dijo el chico, Karmesite bajó la santa maría con telequinesia, Serena alzó el broche.

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermano tío Chiral?. Preguntó Lunita.

-el, está reconciliándose con su novia y no se en que fase de la reconciliación están. Dijo el hombre, las 3 se coloraron, Chiral se puso en el medio del pasillo principal, Serena destapó su broche.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó la muchacha.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocó Chiral, la luna brilló de gris y se borró, dejando ver la luna en violeta luminoso, que se transformó en negro cuervo, Karmesite sonrió.

Bienvenido, Cal estará feliz de verte. El sonrió mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

-pues gracias, me alegro de regresar. Las 2 rubias sonrieron y con telequinesia subieron la santa maría.

-voy a traer a…pero si ahí vienen. Galaxy venía abrazada con Achiral, ambos con grandes sonrisas.

-como que les fue bien. Dijo Karmesite picarona.

-será malo pero, si así de bueno está Chiral su hermano debe estarlo mucho mas. Dijo Serena en un cuchicheo, Lunita asintió.

-si, son colirios. Dijo, Serena le dio un cozcorrón.

\- ¡que puede ser tu padre!. Exclamó, Lunita se sobó la cabeza.

-se bien que no lo es, deja de pegarme, los ojos se hicieron para ver. Los demás las miraron, Lunita se adelantó.

-ponte allí y terminemos rápido. Dijo mientras la santa maría se bajaba una vez mas.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal de némesis!. Invocó la adolescente.

\- ¡transformación!. Exclamó Achiral, su luna se dibujpó de fulgurante plateado, se desvaneció y dejó ver su luna violeta, el mayor sonrió.

-ahora si, me siento mejor. Dijo mientras miraba a Galaxu.

-no es por mal, pero debemos ir a ver a Phanton. Dijo Achiral.

-y yo, iré por la flor. Dijo Chiral.

-ustedes, regresen a trabajar, debo ir por la sailor angelical. Dijo la peli azul obscuro, las 2 rubias siguieron en lo suyo mientras los demás, se iban.

Una chica peli azul que parecía la versión femenina de Zafiro suspiró por fin, Rini la miraba con atención, andas estaban peinadas igual pero, la diferencia no solo era de cabellos y ojos, si no, del vestido, el de la muchacha peli azul, era de colores azules, un vestido como el de la bella cuando cena con la bestia, la muchacha sonrió.

-veneno fuera. Dijo por fin, Rini aplaudió.

-muchas gracias por curar a mi hermano Zaffire. Ella sonrió.

\- ¿para que son las primas Rini?. Dijo, Diamante quien se había quedado callado, sonrió y suspiró.

-que bueno es tenerte en el cuerpo médico. Dijo el, ella le palmeó el hombro izquierdo con suavidad.

-para eso estamos primo. Dijo mientras sonreía.

-debo irme, tengo un par de cosas que organizar con los ciudadanos. Dijo la muchacha, los hermanos asintieron y ella se fue.

-gracias por llamarla Rini. Dijo Diamante, la mas pequeña bufó, lo hizo caer en la cama.

-hermano, tu eres el único que se le ocurre pasar el veneno con el cristal, es mejor el medio natural o si no, tu cuerpo se descompensará. El asintió.

-es verdad, tienes razón pequeña Rini. Dijo apretándola en el abrazo, se quedó callado pensando por un momento.

\- ¿crees que mi padrino esté bien?. Preguntó por fin el peli celeste, la peli rosa meneó la cabeza sin saber que decir.

-no lo se hermano, Ashai era un demonio puro, pero los niños, eran demonios creados. El la apretó un poco mas.

-por lo tanto…tu no crees que esté bien. Rini negó imperceptiblemente.

-debo ir a verlo. Dijo el príncice soltándola de repente, la peli rosa se quedó confundida.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamó, el se había incorporado y se había puesto otra camisa blanca, limpia idéntica a la anterior, se calzó el broche.

-debo ir a verlo Rini, se que en esta vida no ha sido la gran cosa, pero en la otra…fue muy importante para mi, alguien en quien confiar, en quien apoyarse, mi padrino . ella le tomó la mano.

-vamos juntos hermano, si tu vas, voy yo. Dijo ella, el asintió y tomando la llave del príncipe, volvieron al siglo XX.

Phanton se hallaba sudando a mares, envenenado, delirando, su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente y las 4 chicas a su alrededor estaban preocupadas.

-no le hace nada los antibióticos que le damos. Dijo Michiru a punto de llorar.

-es normal, es veneno de demonio, no va a poder curarse, lo vamos a perder. Dijo Hotaru sollozando incontrolablemente.

-no lo voy a dejar morir. Dijo Háruka, estaba desesperada a punto de hacer una locura, cuando se vieron 2 destellos negros, las chicas abrieron los ojos anonadadas.

\- ¿Cómo está?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante.

-ya lo ves por ti mismo príncipe. Dijo Háruka, Michiru lo miró.

-está mal, solo lo estamos retrasando, pero no hemos podido curarlo. Explicó la peli azul acongojada.

\- ¿no lo intentaron con sus poderes curativos?. Preguntó Rini mojando el pañuelo y poniéndoselo en la frente.

-no, cuando ustedes se fueron, Phanton y Rubeus tuvieron un altercado, el le lanzó la daga envenenada, para poder purificarlo, hubo que limpiarlo porque si no, lo mataría. El príncipe asintió.

-así es. Dijo Setsuna, la princesa Black Lady se sentó y le tomó la mano a Phanton, el cual abrió los ojos efebrecidos y solo murmuró una sola cosa:

-agua, agua por favor. El príncipe Diamante, se acercó a la jarra y llenó el vaso, con infinito cuidado y cariño, procuró que no se atragantara.

-al menos, algo de corazón te queda. Dijo Háruka con desprecio.

\- ¡Háruka!. Exclamron las chicas, el la miró fríamente.

-no es mi culpa lo de los clones. Dijo el príncipe con calma.

\- ¡y vas a seguir Abigaíl!¡no son clones!¡son!. en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y todos se sorprendieron al llegar los que habían entrado en la casa, Galaxy y Achiral, el príncipe y el peli violeta se miraron fijamente.-

Mi príncipe. Dijo por fin Achiral.

-que sorpresa verte aquí. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-no te metas con el Diamante, está purificado, ya no es de los tuyos. Diamante se molestó de inmediato.

\- ¿insinúas que los que me acompáñan son impuros sacerdotisa?. Ella asintió con firmeza.

-si, lo son, todos tienen lunas plateadas, por eso son impuros, su poder es falso como el de un phantonience. Dijo la rubia con fiemeza, el rió con suavidad.

\- ¿lo dices tu? Una traidora que no se sometió a mi. Dijo el príncipe con acritud.

-no me someto a un niño mimado que no entiende la verdad y que es asesino de su futuro. Dijo ella, el se enojó.

\- ¡como osas!. Exclamó indignado, Galaxy se le paró e frente.

-di la verdad ¿tu mataste al rey Diamante del siglo XXX?¿te asesinaste a ti mismo?. Preguntó ella, todo se quedó en silencio.

-si. Dijo Vlack Lady por fin, el asintió.

-lo ves, niño mimado. Dijo ella con desprecio.

-y no quiero decir que sea malo ser consentido y amado que en si, debería ser el concepto de mimado, lo digo en el mal sentido de la palabra el cual es: consentido a los extremos de que no acepta negativas y cosas irrealizables en x momento, que no acepta nos cuando tocan y hacen berrinches y pataletas. El no dijo nada, pero apretó los puños.

-Michiru, disculpa. Dijo Achiral, Michiru volteó a verlo.

\- ¿podrías prestarme el espejo de némesis?. Ella asintió y lo buscó, se lo entegó, Achiral con mucho miedo pero con decisión se acercó al príncipe, el cual, al tenerlo a tiro, lo agarró por el cuello.

-debería matarte por traidor. Dijo el príncipe con calma y con la simplicidad de quien desconcha una mandarina, Galaxy se lo quitó de encima.

-no te atrevas. Dijo la rubia oji verdes enojada, Hoaru se atrevesó.

-basta, no peleen al lado de Phanton, príncipe, con todos respeto: cállese y escuche. El la miró anonadado, Achiral se se acercó al príncipe con el espejo en la mano.

-muéstrale las marcas falsas. Dijo el hombre al espejo, este brilló y mostró las lunas de los guerreros de la persecución y de los gemelos, Diamante se puso verde, como si fuera a vomitar.

-yo…¿también la tengo gris?. Preguntó el con un leve tinte de miedo cuando su reflejo volvió al espejo.

-creemos que no. Dijo Háruka por fin dejando ver su luna invertida.

-ustedes ya estaban despiertos cuando el los encontró. Dijo la rubia con calma, el asintió.

\- ¿puedes mostrarme el reflejo de mi luna?. Le preguntó el príncipe al espejo, la puerta se abrió, Chiral entró con una copa llena de un líquido rojo.

\- ¡eureka!. exclamó a nadie en particular mientras la luna del reflejo del príncipe Diamante se veía violeta,el aludido suspiró de alivio evidente.

-es verdad entonces. Dijo por fin, los demás asintieron.

-me engañaron, mi padre me engañó ¿Qué he hecho? Acabé conmigo mismo, me asesiné. Rini le puso una silla en las rodillas justo a tiempo, Chiral se acercó a Phanton y le hizo tragar el brebage de la copa, Phanton comenzó a combulcionar, mientras el príncipe Diamante se tapaba la cara.-

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho?. Preguntó el príncipe.

-lo que nos obligaron a hacer. Dijo Achiral, Galaxy asintió, al tiempo que Phanton abría los ojos.

-hijas, hijo. Las chicas se lanzaron sobre el.

-papá. Dijeron las 5, los mellizos sonrieron, Galaxy sonrió a su vez.

-hijo. Dijo el hombre mirando al joven una vez se hubo sentado, el príncipe se destapó los ojos, se bajó de la silla y se acercó de rodillas hacia Phanton, todo mundo se quedó boquiabierto.

-perdóname padrino, perdóname. Dijo el joven llorando sobre las manos de su padrino, llenándolas de lágrimas, el hombre lo miraba con comprensión.

-hijo, uno nunca espera que el ser que mas debe amarte y adorarte, quererte y demás, te use y te manipule. Dijo el hombre, eso hizo llorar mas al príncipe, Galaxy le puso las manos en los hombros.

\- ¿Qué haré?. Preguntó el tras llorar un rato.

-debes detenerlo, debes poder hacerlo. Dijo el mayor por fin, el menor le miró a los ojos.

-lo, lo intentaré padrino, necesito saber lo que pasó. Dijo por fin.

-ya lo dicho, el…tu padre lo alteró todo. Dijo el padrino con calma, el príncipe asintió.

-debo ir a detener esto. Dijo finalmente, en ese momento, las ventanas estallaron, ante todos se hallaban sailor dark evil y aillor dark bad.

-no imaginamos que lo descubrieras tan pronto, pero…deberemos arreglarlo. Dijo Shura.

-no solo contigo, con tus hermanos. Dijo Seya, Phanton miró a las chicas.

\- ¡protejan a Black Lady!. Háruka la lanzó al suelo, las sailors elementales rieron.

-no van a poder hacer nada, nuestras contrapartes no están aquí. Dijo Seya con calma. Mientras sujetaba a Diamante por detrás, el forcejeaba.

-no, no vas a ir a ningún lado. Dijo la sailor de fuxia mientras se quitaba una pluma del ala derecha y se la clavaba al joven haciéndolo dormir.

\- ¡hermano!¡hermano!¡heeeermaaaanoooooooo!. gritó Rini mientras las sailors desaparecían, Háruka se puso de pie.

-andando chicas, no tenemos nada que perder. Dijo la rubia colocando sus manos en forma de pistola.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!¡transformación!. exclamó Háruka al tiempo que su energía amarilla la rodeaba.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta neptuno?¡transformación!. invocó Michiru al tiempo que su energía azul la rodeaba.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta plutón!¡transformación!. exclamó Setsuna mientras la energía morada se hacía presente.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!¡transformación!. exclamó Hotaru mientras su energía gris se manifestaba.

-no dejaré a mi hermano así, no lo haré ¡no lo haré!.exclamó Black Lady con energía, su luna brilló de violeta intenso, ante ella, estaba una pluma azul con una luna atravesada por un anillo.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta némesis!¡transformación!. invicó, Rini hizo sus movimientos, una mezcla de los de Mina y Rey, con un báculo, quedó transformada, sus lazos rojos igual que las botas, con la falda y la capilla en negro, botas rojas con la luna dorada invertida, las demás sonrieron conaprobación, Háruka asintió.

-andando. Dijo Háruka, las demás asintieron y se fueron, Galaxy miró a Phanton.

\- ¿eso podría salvarlo?. Preguntó la rubia.

-si, podrá si no pierde su memoria. Dijo Merida entrando, el resto de los chicos de la persecución detrás de ella, todos enojados.

-mas clones. Dijo Phanton, la castaña asintió.

-mas clones y mas parte de una llave, que tiene la forma de Nix. Dijo la sailor, Phanton asintió.

-nosotros seguiremos con lo nuestro. Dijo Rubeus.

-no puedo intervenir sin que ellas estén atrapadas o muertas. Dijo la castaña, los demás asintieron.

-descansaremos y nos iremos a las siguientes ciudades malditas. Dijo Calaverite, los demás asintieron mientras se acercaban a Phanton y le preguntaban por su estado de salud.

Serena y Lunita, volvían hacia su casa en la noche, habían cerrado temprano cuando vieron a una anciana con flores.

-hola niñas. Saludó la anciana.

-hola señora, buenas noches. Dijeron las chicas a coro.

-ambas son muy bonitas ¿no les apetece comprar una flor?. Preguntó la mujer.

-oh, desde luego. Dijo Serena con calma.

\- ¿Qué flores tiene?. Preguntó Lunita.

-unas resplandor lunar. Dijo Serena con emoción, la señora sonrió.

-si, tengo 2, justamente son las únicas que me quedan. Dijo, las chicas reunieron el dinero y se lo dieron a la anciana.

-muchas gracias, espero que las disfruten. Dijo la señora alejándose, las chicas contentas, olieron las flores y fueron a casa contentas.

El Gran Sabio, estaba con las sailors del siglo XXX, Shura bufó.

-dejamos ir eso demasiado lejos. Dijo la peli rosa.

-no podíamos hacer mas nada. Dijo el adivino rudamente.

-el espejo estaría en el corazón de la sailor y ese es, nada mas y nada menos que su alma gemela, por eso, no lograríamos obtenerlo ni con todo el deseo del universo. Las chicas asintieron.

-pero no importa, memoria borrada, cuenta inexistente. Dijo Shura con malicia viendo el sacófago rosado donde estaba acostado el príncipe.

-es hora de borrarle la memoria y dejarlo como antes. Dijo Seya, Shura sonrió.

\- ¡retroceso de la maldad!. Lanzó Shura.

\- ¡retroceso de la maldad demoniaca!. Lanzó Seya, el príncipe Diamante encerrado en ese sarcófago, lo olvidó todo, olvidó lo que había entendido y recordado y quedó como si nunca lo hubiera sabido conservando las ideas originales implantadas por su padre adoptivo.

A la mañana siguiente, Lunita y Serena amanecieron enfermas.

-bo se podque tengo aledgia. Dijo Serena, Lunita estornudó en respuesta.

-yo tabpoco, pedo me siedto de la patada. Dijo Lunita con un estornudo abrumador.

-vamod chicas, es hoda de id al colegio. Dijo Ikuko estornudando igual, las chicas asintieron y caminaron lánguidamente hacia el colegio, en la entrada encontraron a los demás, Amy saludó a las chicas y estornudó.

\- ¿tambiév estáb enferbas?. Preguntó la peli azul, las demás asintieron y tras saludarse desganadamente entraron en el colegio.

Esmeralda estaba triunfante, todas las energías llegaban al jardín donde floran y sus humanoides hijas cantaban una canción sobre el jardín de las flores, mientras la gran muñeca se llenaba mas y mas de energía que era enviada al horno de fusión, Esmeralda rió.

-pues por fin todo será mío, pero ¿Dónde estarán los gemelos?. El Gran Sabio apareció.

-Esmeralda, los gemelos te han abandonado. Dijo por fin, la peli verde abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿aban?¿abandonarme?. preguntó incrédula dando un paso hacia atrás, el adivino asintió.

-no, no es posible ¿Por qué lo hicieron Gran Sabio?. Preguntó Esmeralda.

-me temo que el enemigo los ha corrompido como a los demás, debes subyugarlos una vez mas, o matarlos, lo que mejor se de en base a las circunstancias. Dijo el, ella asintió mientras el fantasma se desvanecía, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero se la limpió con las plumas rojas del abanico.

-mejor, demostraré que sola puedo hacerlo. Dijo Esmeralda con su risa acostumbrada.

Las chicas, habían pasado mal todo el día, en la tarde, cada quien se acostó en su cama, totalmente desganada y aletargada.

-la aledgia nos dio fuedte. Dijo Lunita desde su cuarto, con su montaña de servilletas.

-esto no es nodmal, padece mas un desfiado. Dijo Serena, Lunita se colocó la almohada en la cabeza.

-señod, como me siento mal. Dijo Serena, Lunita suspiró y miró el techo, Luna miró a Serena.

\- ¿no has pensado que esta misteriosa alergia puede haber sido provocada por el enemigo?. Dijo la gata negra, Serena meneó la cabeza.

-piénsalo, es completamente posible. Dijo la gata negra, la mayor de las 2 asintió.

-es verdad, podía sed, oh dios Luna, dime algo ¿podás id con Adtemis pod favod?. Preguntó la rubia mayor, Luna maulló.

-está bien , te sientes mal, lo haremos, descansa Serena. Luna dio una vuelta y desapareció de un salto por la ventana, Serena gimió y se puso la almohada en la cabeza.

-ojalá no sea el enemigo, porque realmente me siento muy mal. Dijo Serena suspirando de frustración y dolor.

Luna fue por Artemis para ir con el al punto donde se encontraba el enemigo, el gato blblanco salía de la casa de Lita.

-al fin te encuentro Artemis, ya viste el estado de las chicas supongo. Dijo Luna con preocupación.

–así es, vengo de casa de Lita, Luna, pero ellas no son las únicas que están enfermas, todos los humanos de la ciudad lo están. La gata negra maulló frustrada y aliviada a partes iguales.

-como me alegro de tener nuestra forma falsa. Artemis sonrió como solo los gatos pueden hacerlo.

-lo mismo pensé yo. Dijo el, ella asintió, los 2 comenzaron a correr por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar al sitio donde la energía del enemigo se concentraba, lo que vieron, los dejó horrorizados.

-es el enemigo. Dijeron los gatos a coro con horror al ver las flores humanoides bailando, soltando esporas locas por todo el lugar.

-si es el enemigo. dijo Luna, Artemis asintió.

-pues, vámonos, no podemos dejar que el enemigo siga tomando energía maligna. Luna asuntió,cuando una sombro los cubrió, los gatos se dieron la vuelta, vieron a una flor humanoide, con aquel hermoso vestido.

-ustedes no son gatos de aquí. Dijo Floran, los gatos se pusieron en posición de ataque, el droido rió divertido.

-no van a poder detenerme. Dijo el droido estirando las manos como lianas, los gatos maullaron y saltaron.

-tu tampoco eres de aquí. Dijo Luna dando y dando saltos.

-las chicas se encargarán de ti. Dijo Artemis, Floran rió como si le hubieran contado un gran chiste.

-no creo que puedan estar aquí, están tan enfermas, que pronto morirán cuando sus vías respiratorias comiencen a obstruirse. Los gatos maullaron y salieron corriendo a todo lo que les daban las patas, mientras Floran, intentaba cazarlos, como no pudo regresó con sus flores, muy pagada de si misma.

El chico que había sido robado, lloraba, el no recordaba su pasado, pero era uno de los consejeros del príncipe Endimiun en la tierra y otro de sus mejores amigos, se había perdido y no podía regresar al lado de su amigo.

-todo es culpa de los nemesianos. Le dijo una mujer.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó el chico mirándola.

-soy la persona que te hará tener amigos y ya no estar solo, tu y yo, recuperaremos a tu querido amigo, acabaremos con todo y ya no estarás solo. El asintió.

-si quiero recuperar a mis amigos, Diamante y Endimiun. Ella sonrió.-así lo

Haremos, los recuperarás a los 2. Dijo la mujer sonriendo con malignidad.

Luna y Artemis llegaron a casa de Amy y le dijeron lo ocurrido, lo mismo hicieron con Rey, Lita, Mina, Lunita y Serena, las 6 chicas salieron de sus casas y llegaron al parque número 3.

-que oso. Dijo Mina, las demás solo tenían la boca abierta de estupefacción.

-es un ¿droido con forma de flor?. Preguntó Rey frotándose los ojos, las demás asintieron solo con la cabeza, la pelinegra se quedó anonadada como las otras.

-parecen las flores de Alicia. Dijo Lunita, miró a sus 5 acompañantes.

-deberían transformarse. Dijo la menor, las chicas asintieron, sacaron las 5 plumas.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Amy con sus uñas de azul.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey con sus uñas coloradas de rojo.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!. Invocó Lita con sus uñas de verde

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!. Invocó Mina con sus uñas colorándose de naranja, Serena alzoó su luma rosada.

\- ¡por el poder estelar lunar!. Todas dijeron a coro.

\- ¡transformación!. Las chicas hicieron sus movimientos y quedaron trassformadas, corrieron hacia el parque número 3, donde las flores seguían bailando.-

¡espera un poco!. Exclamó Serena, las flores dejaron de bailar de repente al verlas.

-no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya, utilizando las flores para tus propósitos malignos. Dijo Serena con majestas.

-soy una sailor scout, que lucha, por el amor y la justicia. Hizo su clásica pose.

\- ¡soy sailor moon!. Terminó la misma.

-sailor moon te castigará, en el nombre de la luna. Las demás se desplegaron como abanicos alrededor de ella.

-nosotras tampoco te dejaremos. Dijo Rey haciendo su pose.

\- ¡somos las sailors scouts!. Exclamó Amy.

-y en el nombre de la luna. Dijeron Lita y Mina.

-te castigaremos. Dijeron las 4, Florean rió.

-no ban a poder conmigo ¡látigo de rosas!. Exclamó la droido lanzándolo hacia las chicas, todas saltaron.

\- ¡tiara de marte!¡acción!. lanzó la sailor hacia el droido.

-déjame en paz, mueran. Dijo el mientras las chicas flor se le lanzaban.

-chicas, hay que acabar con las flores. Dijo Lita la cual, había desplegado su computadora verde.

-entendido. Dijeron las demás.

\- ¡tiara de júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡tiara de mercurio! Invocó Amy.

\- ¡tiara de venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡tiara lunar!. Invocó Serena.

\- ¡acción!.lanzaron las 5, las chicas flor, comenzaron a ser destruídas.

-nooooo, mis hiiiiiiijaaas noooooooo ¡las voy a matar!. Exclamó el droido.

-ya lo veremos. Dijo Serena poniéndose en posición.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena hacia el droido.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. invocó Rey.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina como un aguijón.

-rosas del fin. Lanzó Florean sus rosas negras, una rosa roja la detuvo, al tiempo que Esmeralda aparecía.

-mátalas, acaba con ellas. Lunita se acercó a la mujer.

-nada de eso, tu no las vas a ayudar. Esmeralda abofeteó a la adolescente.

-fuiste tu, si no hubieras venido acá, esto no estaría pasando y todo sería nuestro. Dijo la peli verde, la rubia le plantó una bofetada y un puñetazo.

-nunxa dejaría que truncaras el futuro de mis padrer zorra. Dijo Lunita, Esmeralda y ella se lanzaron a pelea mixta, el droido se detuvo y vio a Darien.

-soy la sombra de las estrellas, el protector de las defensoras del universo, en el nombre de la luna, te castigaré. Dijo el lanzando otra rosa como un rayo.

\- ¡látigo de rsas de la máscara!. Lanzó Darien.

\- ¡ hojas nabajas Esmeralda!. Lanzó el droido, las chicas saltaron.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena coMbinando puños y patadas con el poder.

\- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy su poderoso rayo en forma de burbujas.

\- ¡bola de fuego de martE!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey su poderosa bola de fuego

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡rayo doble creciente de venus!¡fulmina!. lanzó Mina, Darien y las chicas, vieron como se rompía el aura de colores, Serena invicó su báculo.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfÓrmate!. el droido gritó al ser destruido y su cristal, se volvió polvo, Esmeralda y Lunita, seguían su pelea, Darien las separó.

-ya acabó. Dijo el enmascarado cuando repentinamente, se vio una rosa gigantesca, que la atrapó.

\- ¡Esmeralda!. Exclamaron todas las chicas, Darien no dijo nada, tembló un poco al reconocer la flor QUE SE ALEJABA CON Esmwralda EN LA DIStancia.

-devemos ir a decirle a Phanton. Dijo Serena, los demás asintieron y emprendieron la carrera.

Zafiro salía de la habitación donde se encontraba Jamil, cuando su prima Zaffire lo intercetó.

-primo, hay problemas. Dijo la peli azul.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ffire?. Preguntó el.

-Diamante y Black Lady no aparecen, los poderes de los mellizos fueron cambiados y una fuerza externa, se llevó a Esmeralda. Zafiro abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Qué le pasó al equipo de Esmeralda?. Preguntó, Zaffire negó.

-dile a Demian, que queda a cargo, yo iré a averiguar y resolver el problema. Dijo el peli azul, la peli azul asintió.

-ten mucho cuidado Zaf. El le sonrió.

-lo tendré Ffire, lo prometo. Dijo, le besó la mejilla y desapareció.

-esto se salió de las manos. Dijo Zaffire, miró el cielo diruno y el sol.

\- ¿y si Phanton tuviera razón?. Preguntó la mujer comenzando a sentir angustia por la suerte de su familia.


	45. Chapter 45

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas hayan disfrutado lo leído, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ya casi, nos acercamos al fin de la fase de Esmeralda y los gemelos, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

El cristal de plata le dio una manito a Lunita, que la necesitaba pero nuestra pequeña niña, sigue con el prisma lunar cuando le toque ser sailor.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero contar la r a mi manera.

Abejas asesinas.

Zafiro llegó a casa de Phanton, donde se encontraban las sailors del sistema solar interior con sus trajes de sailors, Serena y Lunita lo miraron anonadadas, el miró a Phanton y su sonrisa resplandeció por un momento, lo abrazó dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, el mayor le palmeó la espalda.

-estoy nien hijo. Dijo el mayor, Zafiro sonrió con lágrimas, las chicas, se quedaron enternecidas.

-me alegro mucho, de verdad Phanton, Zaffire me dijo que algo había pasado, que Esmeralda estaba en problemas. Galaxy y los gemelos se acercaron.

\- ¿Esmeralda está en problemas?. Preguntó Chiral dejando a las sailors asombradas.

-eso me temo. Dijo Zafiro mirándolos asombrado, Achiral se hallaba abrazado a Galaxy y los 2, se dedicaban mirabas cómplices.

-tenemos que ir. Le dijo su hermano menor a Achiral, el asintió.

-no pueden, es peligroso. Dijo Amy, los gemelos negaron.

-lo lamentamos, fue nuestra líder y no podemos dejarla así. Dijeron los chicos a coro.

-si ustedes van, nosotras vamos igual. Dijo Serena decidida.

-pero Serena. Dijeron las demás en protesta.

-Esmeralda es nuestra enemiga y tu enemiga ante nada. Dijo Rey, Lita asintió.

-ha intentado acabar contigo. Dijo la sailor de verde, Mina asintió.

-si la dejamos allí, vamos a salir de un enemigo. Dijo la rubia del lazo rojo.

-se que convendr´ía, pero en este momento, Esmeralda es una inocente y quieran o no, yo voy. Dijo la rubia.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron las otras 4 pero la sailor de la luna extendió la palma, con los 5 dedos abiertos.

-chicas, no lo entienden, el enemigo que la tiene, va a destruirnos y destruirá a Némesis también, se que ellos nos están atacando, pero no podemos condenar a un pueblo por el castigo que merezcan sus gobernantes o personas importantes, debemos cuidarlos a todos, mas si el equipo de la persecución anda buscando a ángelus. Las sailors se miraron.

-excelente, te acompañamos. Dijo Lita, Mina, Rey y Amy asintieron.

-unas para todas. Dijo la sailor del agua.

-y todas para una. Dijeron las demás con sonrisas amplias.

-nosotros vamos con ustedes. Dijo Achiral, Zafiro miró a Phanton y a Galaxy.

-mi prima también me dijo que había pasado algo con mi hermano. Los demás asintieron, el corazón de Serena tembló.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Diamante?. Preguntó la rubia sailor al peli azul de traje azul.

-no lo se. Dijo Zafiro, Galaxy se aclaró.

-Diamante sabe la verdad,lo de que no eran clones y demás, las sailors elementales se lo llevaron, intentaron llevarse a Rini, pero las chicas la defendieron, Rini despertó como sailor y se fueron las 5 a rescatarlo, ahí no hay mas que hacer. Dijo Galaxy, Phanton asintió, Serena los miró al tiempo que se sentía una explosión.

-no hay mas que hacer. Dijo Achiral, el, Chiral, Phanton y Galaxy miraron a Zafiro.

-los seguiremos igual, andando. Las 5 sailors asintieron, Lunita miró a todo mundo.

-me quedo para dar noticias. Dijo la rubia de la pelota, los demás asintieron y desaparecieron en destellos de colores.

Las sailors del sistema solar exterior, encontraron a Merida y Jamil del siglo XXX, las cuales, peleaban en contra de droidos y un peli verde, de traje blanco, los ojos eran azules, el cabello lo llevaba en una larga trenza, la pollina como la de Serena, las 2 se movían con rapidés.

¡chicas!. Exclamó Rini, las sailors elementales se dieron la vuelta.

¡lazo del amor nemesiano!. Lanzó Merida hacia el peli verde dejándolo atrapado.

\- - ¡plumas luciérnagas del ángel nemesiano!. Lanzó Jamil, las plumas salieron de sus alas y quedaron suspendidas formando una red de luz, en la cual, quedó atrapado el joven.

¿chicas?. Preguntó Merida, las 5 sailors las miraron.

-el príncipe Diamante está siendo manipulado. Dijo Michiru, Demian trataba de soltarse a como diera lugar.

-si eso ya lo sab… comenzó Jamil, Rini negó deteniendo la charla de la peli vicolor.

no Jamil, no lo entiendes, los gemelos se pasaron a nuestro bando. Dijo la peli rosa.

-mi hermano seguía preocupado en el palacio por Phanton, tiene recuerdos de su vida anterior, como todos los demás. Continuó la peli rosa rápidamente.

-fuimos allá y encontramos a Achiral, mi hermano y el, discutieron, un poco con las chicas en la síntesis, luego, el le mostró a mi hermano con el espejo de la obscuridad los rostros con las marcas falsas de los demás y mi hermano, lo entendió, chequeó la suya y entendió todo por fin, cuando quedó de acuerdo en detenerlo, las sailors elementales salieron y se lo llevaron. Finalizó Black Lady por fin, las sailors elementales del siglo XXX asintieron.

\- ¿Dónde crees que puedan estar Jamil?. Preguntó, la muchacha miró al centro de la ciudad, como un sol, en el punto céntrico de Tokio, se alzaba el obelisco obscuro.

-allí. Dijo la peli bicolor, las 5 chicas asintieron.

-vamos chicas, tenemos que llegar a tiempo. Diojo Hotaru, las ailorsangelicales miraron a Demian, Jamil se tambaleó de repente, Merida la sujetó.

\- ¡Tsuki!. Exclamó, las chicas se acercaron a las otras 2.

\- ¿está?. Preguntó Hotaru.

-está desmayada, Jam, Jam. Llamó Merida dándole palmaditas, la alududa despertó.

\- ¿Qué?¿Meda?¿me desmayé otra vez?. La castaña asintió.

-así es amiga, te desmayaste. Dijo la sailor de rosado.

-ssto se está pasando de castaño a obscuro. Dijo Jamil.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando Jamil?. Preguntó Hotaru, sailor ángelus némesis, miró a sailor saturn.

-desde que mi yo pasado cayó en manos del príncipe Zafiro, he estado experimentando síntomas, creo que me va a terminar afectando, se que la Mérida del siglo XX se mueve, pero creo…que no será suficiente, si no me encientran, voy a caer como mi yo. Merida la miró.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó al tiempo que Háruka lo hacía, Jamil asintió.

-me temo que así será, pero ustedes no necesitan preocuparse por esto, vayan corriendo hacia el obelisco e intenten sacar al príncipe, andando, muévanse. Dijo, las 5 sailors asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia el obelisco, Merida miró a Jamil.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. Preguntó la sailor de rosado a la de fuxia.

-porque no ibas a poder hacer nada Meda, no sabemos donde estoy, sabes que ellas robaron el cristal de plata y eso es lo que están usando, las niñas del siglo XX, lo que robaron sus yos del siglo XXX, sabes que después de esto, ellos deben entregar el espejo de la obscuridad, que es el espejo de mercurio, la lanza de marte, que es la lanza de las sombras y la corona de venus, que es la corona nocturna. Merida asintió.

-si, lo debemos hacer, una vez hayamos acabado con los 2 adivinos de pacotilla. Jamil asintió, Demian se liberó.

-no dejaré que acaben con nostros. Dijo, las sailors rieron divertidas.

\- ¿en serio niño bonito?. Preguntó Merida.

-deja de decir tonterías y muévete a pelear. Dijo Jamil mientras continuaban la lucha.

Las sailors del sistema solar interior, llegaron al asteroide donde Fiore se hallaba al lado de aquell mujer.

-ustedes acabaron con Diamante y Endimiun y yo, los acabaré a todos. Dijo el enojado.

-no acabamos ni con Darien ni con Díam, tu no lo entiendes, no lo sabes ¡chicas!¡hay que acabar con las flores!. Exclamó Serena haciéndolo dar vueltas.

\- ¡por el poder!¡del alo de la princesa!. Lanzó Serena hacia las flores mutantes, Zafiro, Chiral, Achiral, Phanton y Galaxy se lanzaron por el otro batallón de flores humanoides, al fondo, en un gran capullo, se veía la silueta de una mujer, que todos suponían que era Esmeralda.

Merida del siglo XX, suspiró frustrada y dio una patada a la estatua de Nix, que adornaba el sitio donde el clon ni ya se sabe cual Jamil, estaba colgada como si estuviera atada a una cruz.

-con todos los demonios. Dijo la castañ apretando su arco con fuerza, el arco vibrava por la fuerza física y mágica que le aplicaba.

-la frustración no te hace bien. Le dijo Rubeus, la castaña asintió.

-lo se, pero me da tanta rabia, Zafiro me la hizo y me la va a pagar ¡voy a arrancarle la piel con un cortauñas!. Exclamó la muchacha mientras las alas se agitaban dejando escapar una lluvia de plumas.-

¿para que haces eso?. Preguntó Karmesite.

-purificar, vámonos. Dijo Merida mientras el pelirrojo y la peli azul, miraban como la tierra ennegrecida fuera de la ciudad maldita comenzaba a reverdecer y una suave lluvia hacía acto de prescencia.

Calaverite, Vetsite y Vergerite, también salían frustradas de una casa.

-de verdad, el príncipe Zafiro debe pagarla, esto no es de la diosa. Dijo la peli azul enojada.

-claro que no, lo hizo demasiado bien. dijo la peli verde, la pelimarrón miró a sus 2 hermanas.

-mejor es volver a la tierra, no logramos nada. Dijo, las otras 2 asintieron y regresaron a casa, al volver, vieron a Lunita y Darien.

\- ¿donde está todo mundo?. Preguntó Vergerite.

\- ¿no se enteraron? Hay otro enemigo que está disputando el puesto del mas odiado y tirano en jefe del universo. Dijo Lunita, las 3 chicas abrieron los ojos.

\- ¿fueron a buscarla?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-así es. Dijo Lunita con frialdad.-

Pero ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Vetsite.

-mamá insistió en que era inocente de esto y por lo tanto, la tenía que rescatar. Dijo la ex niña, se estremeció de repente y dio un grito ahogado.

\- ¡mamá!. Exclamó la princesa del siglo XXX horrorizada.

El príncipe Diamante despertó del lavado de cerebro, las 2 sailors y el Gran Sabio del siglo XXX, lo miraban.

¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó el príncipe.

-ya te retirmos el lavado de cerebo que Phanton te hizo con la corona de venus hijo. Dijo el adivino.

-padre. Dijo el príncipe, cuando entraron las chicas.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?. Preguntó el heredero mayor del cristal obscuro.

-vinieron a acabar contigo hijo. Dijo el Gran Sabio el príncipe palideció al ver a la quinta sailor.

\- ¿Black Lady?¿tu?¿por que me traicionaste?. Preguntó el peli celeste dolido.

\- ¡hermano!¡yo no sería capaz de traicionarte!. Exclamó ella.

-entonces ¿Por qué estás vestida de sailor?. Preguntó el príncipe de Némesis, la princesa de Némesis apretó su báculo.

-porque esta es mi otra identidad, soy la protectora del planeta del equilibrio, yo soy sailor némesis. El príncipe Diamante retrocedió.

-deberás morir por habernos traicionado, a partir de hoy, te desconozco como ija. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

\- ¡tu no eres mi padre!¡mi padre era Magnus Black en este tiempo!¡y Diamante Li en el otro!¡tu no eres mas que un fantasma!¡que nos robó todo!¡espiral de némesis!. Lanzó la chica hacia el fantasma, las sailors se desplegaron detrás de ella.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna.

\- ¡garra del mal demoniaco!. Lanzó Seya.

\- ¡destello del mal!. Lanzó Shura

\- ¡no acabarás conmigo con tus sailors Black Lady!¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó el príncipe hacia su hermana, la peli rosa agitó el báculo y le regresó el poder a su hermano, pegándolo contra la pared del fondo.

\- ¡tiara de némesis!¡polvo estelar!. Lanzó la peli rosa, Diamante comenzó a gritar de dolor, cuando el suave polvo dorado lo bañó, pero un destello plateado, no solo deslumbró a las sailors, si no, que el cristal de plata hizo acto de prescencia introducéndose en el interior del príncipe de la luna negra.

\- ¡vas a pagarla Black Lady!¡centella obscura!. Lanzó el joven hacia la joven, Rini rodó por el suelo.

\- ¡toma esto!¡tornado de urano!. Lanzó Háruka hacia el príncipe Diamante.

\- ¡tifón de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru, Setsuna invocó su báculo una vez mas.

-destello mortal. Lanzó hacia las sailors.

\- ¡tornado de la destrucción de saturno!. Lanzó Hotaru, Rini se puso de pie.

-vámonos chicas, ya no hay mas que hacer. Dijo la princesa de Némesis.

-Rini. Dijeron las otras 3, la peli rosa clavó los ojos en su hermano, dejando ver un par de lágrimas.

-yo no puedo hacer nada. Dijo ella, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, las chicas se miraron y la siguieron en silencio.

Serena dio un grito y se dejó caer de manera inmediata, la pelea la había dejado agotada y el cristal de plata, necesitaba de toda la fuerza posible de su portador, como sailor o guerrero del universo, usaba el doble de magia de cuando peleaba en su forma civil, con un cristal, se utilizaba el triple, Phanton la atajó.

¡Serena!. Exclamó el, la revisó.

-no respira, Serena no respira. Dijo Rey.

-no, no puede ser. Dijo Lita, Amy y Mina lloraban.

-se lo dije, le dije que era peligroso, que podía morir, no Serena, no ¡Seeeereeeenaaaa!. Gritó la sailor del fuego, el joven la miraba, se dio cuenta de que su planeta que había sido arrasado por Veril y el megaverso, había sido rescatado por esa chica y una vez mas, había sido salvado por esa chica que yacía muerta en los brazos de aquel nemesiano.

-Serena, no, no puedes estar muerta, no puedes estar muerta. Dijo Rey del otro lado de la rubia inmóvil, la agitó y le dio un par de bofetadas, Phanton la elevó y la alejó.

-no hace falta que hagas eso. Dijo el hombre con voz quebrada.

-el cristal se apagó, ella, ella no volverá. Dijo Phanton llorando de rabia, Esmeralda que había sido liberada por los gemelos y por Galaxy comenzó a reír.

\- ¡está muerta!¡la princesa de la luna está muerta!¡jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!. exclamaba la peli verde triunfante, Rey se acercó a ella y le dio una cachetada, con la cara llena de lágrimas.

\- ¡Serena vino por ti!¡no te lo merecías y ella vino por ti!¡estúpida!¡eres una estúpida!. LLita, Amy y Mina se prepararon para atacarla, si es posible acabar con ella, Fiore se acercó a Serena y Phanton.

-lamento esto, ellos fueron los que me robaron no ella y la otra mujer, me manipuló, lo siento, uno de ellos me robó una de mis flores ¿la robaron para ti?. Preguntó el chico, Phanton lo miró anonadado aún con Serena en brazos.

-si, soy yo. Dijo el peli morado, clavó sus ojos en los de Fiore.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que el de la flor era yo?. Preguntó el mayor de los nemesianos.

-porque tienes el olor de las flores en tu piel. Fiore se coloró al ver que Phanton, Galaxy, Achiral y Chiral alzaban las cejas como no entendiendo nada, mientras las sailors, estaban alrededor de Esmeralda como hienas amenazantes esperando el momento de comenzar a atacar.

\- no me malentiendan por favor, tienes tu olor de siempre, pero con el olor de la flor, estuviste muy enfermo. Phanton asintió con calma.

-a punto de morir, se que uno de los chicos se llevó una flor sin permiso, pero la necesitaba. El chico sonrió, hizo un movimiento de muñeca, en su mano, apareció una flor, de exquisita belleza, Chiral lo miró y sonrió.

-tienes que darle el néctar. Dijo el chico con sencillés, Phanton se coloró.

-mi ahijado va a matarme. Dijo sin mas, las chicas lo miraron.

-o te mata el por besarla, o te mata por estar muerta. Dijo Galaxy, el asintió, se puso el néctar en la boca y procedió a dárselo, Serena abrió los ojos suavemente y lo único que murmuró cuando Phanton la soltó fue:

Pensé que eras mi príncipe Diamante. Phanton le sonrió.

-que mas quisiera que el te hubiera dado el n´´ectar hermosa. Serena se sentó, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no vino el?. Preguntó la rubia tristemente.

-porque está en problemas mas severos de los que piensas. Dijo Phanton, ella asintió.

-chicas ¿nos vamos a casa?. Preguntó, las 4 asintieron, corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron, Phanton las abrazó a las 4, Galaxy y los gemelos hicieron lo propio, Zafiro y Esmeralda se tomaron la mano.

\- ¿sailor moon?. Llamó con duda, Serena se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿si?. Preguntó ella, el le sonrió.

-me alegro que estés bien y viva. Dijo y no dejando decir nada a Esmeralda, ambos desaparecieron, las sailors y Phanton junto a los demás, salieron en casa de Phanton, Lunita y Darien se levantaron.

\- ¡mamá!¿que pasó? Sentí que algo te había pasado. Serena le sonrió.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo fue un contratiempo pequeño. Dijo ella con dulzura y calidés

-Serena, que bueno que estás bien. Dijo Rubeus, sorprendentemente se abrazaron.

-muchas gracias Rub. Dijo, el le dio un beso en la frente, en la gema roja, las chicas la abrazaron y todos se dedicaron a contar historias sobre todos los insidentes ocurridos, las chicas llegaron con Rini, Serena la miró incrédula vestida de sailor con la falda y la capilla negra, los lazos rojos, la gema roja y las botas rojas, con la luna dorada invertida.

-qui ¿Quién eres tu?. Le preguntó.

-soy sailor némesis, yo…soy la sailor del equilibrio. Dijo Black Lady como si nada, sedio la vuelta.

-normalidad. Dijo, la luz la envolvió y la princesa quedó con sus ropas negras de siempre.

-voy a volver a casa. Dijo la peli rosa de espaldas a los demás.

-pero Rini. Dijo Michiru.

-lo lamento, ya vieron lo que le hicieron a mi hermano, no solo le borraron todo lo que descubrió, tiene un cristal maligno en su interior, nunca entrará en razón, será mas maleable que antes y eso no lo puedo permitir, debo hablar con Zafiro, debemos protegerlo…ellos…ellos 3…¡ellos 3 lo harán hacer el trabajo sucio!. Exclamó la muchacha dándose la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Darien se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la besó con dulzura inesperada.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien, lo se, lo arreglaremos. Dijo el pelinegro, Serena se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Rini, te prometo, que regresaré a tu hermano, lo regresaré a la normalidad, cueste lo que cueste, no me rendiré, lo prometo. Dijo sailor moon con decisión, Black Lady la abrazó con mas fuerza y lloró desgarradoramente en los brazos de Serena.

Todos habían vuelto cada quien a su casa, las chicas estaban relajadas, Black Lady y Zafiro llevando a su hermano el líder y estratega, que solo tenía corazón para Serena, volvía a querer matar al conejo y todo, a Esmeralda que estaba sola en la nave, planeando lo siguiente para derrotar a las sailors, como no tenía ideas, comenzó a pasear para ver que podía conseguir, en el camino que recorría en la ciudad, vio un panal de abejas y sonrió.

-ya se lo que voy a hacer. Dijo la muchacha, regresó a la nave y buscó el antepenúltimo cristal que le quedaba, lo impregnó de poder.

-Bee despierta, se mis ojos y mi guerrera. Dijo ella, se vio un brillo amarillo, delante de ella, estaba una hermosa mujer, con un cuerpo escultural, sus cabellos estaban hechos de pentágonos de miel, sus ropas de rayas negras con amarillo, estaba delgada, con el aguijón en la parte trasera, sus ojos miel, era una creación hermosa, sus labios y el rímel de sus ojos eran naranja intenso, Esmeralda sonrió.

-quiero que hagas abejas y mates a cada uno de los seres humanos que puedas, la vida de los seres humanos, da mucho mas que la energía. Dijo Esmeralda riendo como siempre, de su forma característica.

-Esmeralda. Dijo la voz del Gran Sabio, el aludido apareció.

-Gran Sabio ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?. Preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

-quiero que hagas algo por mi, colócale esto a la droido, es un fragmento del cristal tao, este poder infectará al droido y hará que las personas que sean muertas por el, no puedan resucitar hasta que eliminen al hijo del fantasma de la muerte. Esmeralda diró.

-así lo haré Gran Sabio, entre mas destruyamos a la humanidad inmunda, mas espacio tendremos para nosotros. Dijo la muchacha con maldad.

-espero que cumplas bien tu labor Esmeralda. Dijo el Gran Sabio desapareciendo mientras Esmeralda miraba a su droido orgullosa.

Kelvin iba a su casa, cantando y riendo, para el, había sido un día grandioso, canturreaba feliz mientras disfrutaba del paisaje, del sol y los ruidos de la ciudad, decidió comprarse un dulce de miel de una chica regordeta.

-muchas gracias señorita, nada mejor que un dulce de miel. Dijo el chico, ella sonrió.

-da mucho gusto ver el disfrute de los clientes. Dijo sin masl el agradeció y siguió su camino, comía feliz de la vida, cuando escuchó un zumbido, el pelimarrón de lentes abrió los ojos al escuchar el zumbido del alrededor.

-ah, pero si es una abeja. Dijo el con calma y diversión, la abeja se acercaba a su dulce.

-no abejita, esto es mío, tu ve a tu colmena y disfruta de tu miel, anda, anda. Pero la abeja no se iba, Kelvin comenzó a asustarse un poco, era alérgico a las abejas, comenzó a correr ubn poco mas y mas rápido, pero en un movimiento inesperado, la abeja lo picó, Kelvin dejó escapar un grito y un jadeo, cayó de rodillas, sintiendo que su cuerpo le quemaba.

-me siento tan mal. Dijo el, abrió la mano, el dulce se le cayó y la aveja se fue, mientras Kelvin se quemaba vivi aunque sin marca algúna.

Kengi corría hacia la escena del crimen, ya se iba a su casa cuando dieron la alerta en el periódico, queriendo su exclusiva, fue hacia el lugar y sus ojos negros se abrieron al ver el cadáver del chico.

-Kelvin, Kelvin Shishio. Dijo el hombre, los policías tomaban y tomaban fotos, Kelvin se acercó al comisario.

\- ¿ de Qué murió comandante Daidogi?. Preguntó Kengi.

-el chico está quemado por dentro. Dijo el policía, miró el cuerpo aparentemente ileso.

-no sabemos como se quemó así. Agregó con tristeza, Kengi asintió.

\- ¿alguna pista?. Preguntó el periodista.

-tiene piquetes. Dijo el oficial, en ese momento, Kengi sintió algo que lo picaba.

-no quedará mas que seguir el caso. Dijo Kengi Tsukino con dolor e interés, a la medianoche, llegó el padre de la casa muy cansado, atribulado y demasiado agotado, Ikuko lo esperaba con la cena fría, Kengi dio un paso, luego otro y finalmente, cayó redondo, Kengi gimió y jadeó, Ikuko dejó caer la bandeja y dio un grito, le dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Kengi!¡Kengi!. exclamó la mujer, lo movió, le buscó el pulso, pero no lo encontró, tomó el teléfono y marcó desesperada.

\- ¡es mi marido!¡no se mueve!¡no respira!. Exclamó la mujer histérica, el médico le dijo que se tranquilizara, llegarían en 1 minuto, Ikuko colgó y lloró, Serena y Lunita bajaron por las escaleras.

\- ¿mamá?. Preguntaron como una sola alma, Ikuko lloraba abrazándo a su marido, tocaron el timbre, Serena estaba paralizada, Lunita corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, los médicos entraron y comenzaron a darle RCP, la mas pequeña de la casa, sabía lo que había pasado, había visto suficientes cadáveres en la invasión de su mundo para equivocarse, el señor estaba muerto, Serena temblaba de miedo y horror, los médicos se separaron.

-lo lamentamos mucho. Dijo el mayor de los 2, madre e hija comenzaron a llorar, Lunita las miró inexpresiva, las 2 gritaban y lloraban.

\- ¿puedes encargarte de tu hermana y tu madre?. Preguntó el otro médico, la muchacha asintió inexpresiva.

-lo haré, muchas gracias. Dijo ella, los médicos se fueron y las 2 lloraron inconsolables, un brillo rosado innundó la casa, delante de la muchacha, estaba un broche dorado con una luna dorada y una gema roja.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó Lunita, Luna se acercó.

-es el primer broche de sailor moon. Dijo Luna, la joven se dio la vuelta mirando a la gata incrédula.

-pero ¿Por qué?. Preguntó la princesa del siglo XXX anonadada.

-porque sailor moon no puede defenderse, por eso, es que lo harás tu, tu prueba es defender a la protectora del cristal de plata de este tiempo. Dijo la gata negra, la joven asintió.

-lo haré, la defenderé a toda costa. Dijo con calma, Lunita llamó a la funeraria e hizo todos los preparativos necesarios para el entierro, lo cual incluyó, llamar a todo mundo a las 2 de la madrugada.

El entierro se produjo en la tarde del día siguiente, todos acompañaron a Serena y a su familia en su dolor, las hermanas de la persecución, Rubeus, Rini, Zafiro, Merida, Phanton, las chicas y los gemelos, Galaxy y las otras sailors junto a Darien, mientras tanto, los demás habitantes de Tokio, estaban asediados por las abejas y los que eran picados, morían a las 6 horas de haber sido picado, menos si eran alérgicos.

-tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo Rey mirando a una Serena tasiturna que era abrazada por Zafiro, Karmesite y Rini.

-no está para pelear. Dijo Mina.

-lo se. Dijo Lunita en voz baja, dio un paso hacia adelante con la mano sosteniendo el broche.

-yo lo haré. Dijo con desición la princesa del siglo XXX.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?. Preguntó Lita, Lunita las miró.

-sailor moon es la llave del futuro, si pierde o muere, se acabó para todos nosotros, para mi, para todos. Dijo la muchacha, las otras asintieron, Amy sonrió.

-entonces, iremos esta noche. Dijo Rey por fin, las demás asintieron y siguieron en el funeral.

Lunita y las chicas, se dedicaron a buscar por la ciudad a las abejas, casi toda la noche y al amanecer, por fin, detectaron la prescencia del droido.

-allí está. Dijo la princesa del siglo XXX, las chicas asintieron, Amy desplegó su computadora.

-detecto la energía maligna. Dijo la peli azul, la risa de Esmeralda se dejó sentir.

-diosa, no puedo creerlo, por fin llegaron, pensé que no lo iban a hacer nunca, dijo Esmeralda.

-prepárense para morir sailors scouts, Bee ¡acábalas!. Exclamó la muchacha señalándolas con el abanico, la droido rió, sus cabellos de miel se agitaron y de estos, salieron abejas.

-hora de acabarlas. Dijo Lunita con autoridad.

-si. Dijeron las otras 4 colocándose en posición.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey su bola de fuego.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia las abejas.

-sería mas fácil si las congelaras. Dijo Lunita, Amy asintió e hizo lo indicado.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita hacia las abejas y al droido.

-conejo, veo que por fin tienes tu traje, así que el batallón desapareció para por fin ser cuerpo de élite. Dijo la peli verde, Lunita sonrió.

-me encargaré de acabarte por mi abuelo, por mi madre y por mi padre ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó la muchacha hacia la mujer.

-maldito conejo, toma esto ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la sailor que saltó para esquivar.

\- ¡cascada de venus!. Lanzó la sailor rubia del lazo rojo, dándole de lleno al droido, pero sin el poder de sailor moon, el aura de colores no se desvanecía.

\- ¡Lunita!¡te necesitamos!. Exclamó Rey.

\- ¡denme un minuto!¡ya voy!¡tiara lunar!¡atrapa!. lanzó la chica frenando a la mujer, Lunita corrió, dio una vuelta de canela y corrió hacia las chicas.

-colmena de miel. Lanzó el droido.

\- ¡que asco!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡estamos bañadas en miel!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Lunita haciendo aparecer el báculo de su madre, las chicas la miraron.

\- ¡curación lunar!¡acción!. lanzó la ex niña, eso hizo desaparecer a las abejas.

\- ¡las mataré!. Exclamó el droido iracundo.

\- ¡acábalas Bee!. Exclamó Esmeralda tratando de soltarse.

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡foego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Lunita, el aura se desvaneció, la ex niña empuñó el cetro.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. exclamó la princesa del siglo XXX acabando con el droido.

\- ¡malditas sean!¡las mataré!. Exclamó Esmeralda liberándose, pero escuchó la vox del príncipe Diamante.

-Esmeralda, no hagas mas daño a las sailors, regresa al futuro inmediatamente. Dijo el joven.

-pe, pero mi príncipe. Dijo la muchacha confundida.

-he dicho, inmediatamente. Dijo el príncipe, su prescencia se desvaneció en el infinito, Esmeralda sonrió.

-espero verlas en el siglo XXX, sailors scouts. Dijo mientras con el abanico hacía un círculo y se introdudcía en el mismo, el viento agitó las 5 capillas de marinero.

-debemos ir a mi casa. Dijo Lunuita, las 4 asintieron, en la luna y su resplandor, se vio una silueta femenina, con una mini falda y el cabello agitado por la brisa, Lunita sonrió mientras la silueta femenina se acercaba, seguida de 2 ciluetas pequeñas y una masculina con una capa con sombrero de copa.

-mamá. Dijo al ver a Serena con su traje de sailor, la aludida se acercó, era como mirarlas en un espejo, Luna y Arteis saludaron, Darien hizo una inclinación de cabeza, se quitó y puso el sombrero.

-hoy entendí que la familia de la luna negra, no puede salirse con la suya, amo a Diamante, pero no le perdonaré a quien lo manipula que haya matado a mi padre, iremos al futuro y acabaremos con el enemigo. Dijo la rubia sailor del broche del cristal de plata, las 5 asintieron y se tomaron de las manos, Lunita alzó la llave que poseía, como todos aquellos que viajaban en el tiempo.

-no se irán solos. Dijo Háruka, las chicas las miraron asombradas, no las esperaban, ni a ellas, ni a los demás.

-así es, nosotras iremos con ustedes. Dijo Michiru.

-no las dejaremos solas. Dijo Setsuna, Hotaru sonrió.

-nos necesitan. Dijo finalmente, Serena sonrió débilmente y llena de esperanza en la victoria y el amor de sus amigas, miró a Lunita alzar la llave del tiempo, el mismo modelo que poseían todos los demás que se hallaban presentes allí.


	46. Chapter 46

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y se hayan preparado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si, espero que les guste, estoy bastante contenta con el, espero les agrade como a mi.

¡muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras y bienvenidas!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, amo la saga r y quiero que ustedes, la amen tanbién.

yendo al futuro.

Lunita miró hacia el cielo, su llave, el viento agitó las capillas de todas.

¡puerta del tiempo!¡obedece la llave y abre la puerta del tiempo!. El cielo azul obscuro se puso morado, en distintos tonos, una espiral de nubes morado pastel enmarcada con los bordes morado obscuro, de fondo negro se dejó ver, en el orificio, se veía un resplandor negro, las sailors y los nemesianos, se tomaron de las manos alrededor de Lunita, todos se elevaron y fueron absorbidos por la espiral morada, miraron el sitio, era un pasillo morado obscuro, con las puertas en pastel, Serena se acercó, pero la puerta dio un par de destellos amenazadores.

-no puedes tocarla. Dijo Lunita, la rubia mayor la miró confundida.

Si no tienes una llave no podrás abrir las puertas, solo las personas con la llave o sailor plut puede abrirla. Dijo la princesa del siglo XXX, Setsuna se acercó y puso las 2 manos en los picaportes, abrió las puertas, una brisa hizo retroceder a todos los guerreros.

-no se intimiden, andando. Dijo Phanton, los demás asintieron y se tomaron de las manos, siguieron camino, al cruzar, las puertas se cerraron en un solo movimiento, las chicas miraron su alrededor.

-guau ¿este es el pasillo del tiempo?. Preguntó Mina, Phanton y Lunita asintieron.

-andando, no se separen. Dijo Háruka, todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar.

El príncipe Diamante miraba en la bola de cristal a los guerreros, la imagen de Serena lo cautivó y no porque no la hubiera visto nunca, si no, porque su rostro preocupado era un sublime encanto para el, tomó un aparato e hizo una holofoto, Zafiro sonrió, Rini miró a Esmeralda que apretaba el abanico.

¡Esmeralda!¡no puedo creer que los guerreros hayan pasado al pasillo del tiempo!. Exclamó el príncipe Diamante.

-mi príncipe, no sabía que habrían tantos traidores ayudando a las sailors, pero me encargaré. Dijo la peli verde.

-mas te vale, quiero que me traigas a sailor moon, te lo encargo mucho. Dijo el peli celeste, la peli rosa dejó escapar una risita.

Si, si mi príncipe. Dijo Esmeralda enojada, Zafiro miró a Diamante.

-no creo que sea una buena idea hermano. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante lo miró.

\- ¿de que hablas Zafiro?. Preguntó el mayor, el menor suspiró.

-Esmeralda está celosa, deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces. Dijo el peli azul, la peli rosa rió.

-ya veremos que tal le va a ir, Zaf ¿puedo hablar contigo?. Preguntó la chica, el chico asintió.

-Rini, he estado tratando de encontrar el momento y no había podido. Dijo el mayor, la menor asintió.

-mientras mi hermano está mirando a las sailors y la pelea que seguro Esmeralda va a arruinar, tengo que decirte algo. Dijo la muchacha, el muchacho asintió.

-me dijeron que despertaste como sailor némesis. Black Lady se ruborizó, no supo si de vergüenza o de estupor, o bien,un poco de las 2.

-ya veo, así que Phanton tenía razón. Dijo el peli azul por fin, Black Lady asintió.

\- ¿Qué hicimos Rini? mi hermano se mató a si mismo, nosotros nos encerramos a nosotros mismos, Rini, metimos la pata hasta el fondo, pero si mi hermano y tu…es verdad, las chicas te protegieron, dime ¿algo mas que debería saber?. Preguntó el mayor, la menor asintió.

-si, ya se donde está el cristal del siglo XXX. Dijo Rini, Zafiro abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde está Black Lady?¿donde está el cristal de plata?. Preguntó Zafiro, Rini suspiró.

-en este momento, se encuentra en el cuerpo de nuestro hermano y es la llave con la que lo tienen controlado. Explicó la peli rosa, el peli azul palideció.

-no, no es posible. Dijo el peli azul, la peli rosa asintió circunspecta.

-tenemos que ir con cuidado, porque a nosotros también nos quieren lavar el cerebro y no lo podemos permitir, Zafiro, si algo pasa, si perdemos y todo, deberías dejar a Jamil libre. El negó.

-no puedo. Dijo, Black Lady lo agarró por la camisa.

-escucha Zafiro: si algo pasa y de casualidad nos matan, mi hermano estará indefenso, las va a necesitar a las 2. Los hermanos se clavaron la mirada, azul contra rojo, el asintió.

-modificaré el mecanismo por si acaso. Dijo el peli azul, la peli rosa asintió.

-muchas gracias Zafiro. Dijo la chica abrazándolo y rompiendo en llanto, el la abrazó.

\- ¿Qué hicimos hermano?. Preguntó la peli rosa con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermano, el la aferró con fuerza.

-lo que nos hicieron hacer querida Rini, eso no lo escogimos nosotros. Dijo el, le dio un pañuelo con las iniciales: "Z.F.L.", la chica se secó las lágrimas y luego la nariz.

-gracias hermano. Dijo Rini, Zafiro le sonrió.

-mejor es que te limpies la cara, si hemos de tratar a nuestro hermano con guantes de seda y un enemigo en cubierto, no puede verte así. Black Lady asintió.

-es verdad hermano, no puede verme así. Ella se limpió la cara una vez mas, le tomó la mano a su hermano y ambos regresaron al trono aflijidos y preocupados.

-Zafiro. Le susurró Rini una vez hubieron cerrado las puertas.

-tenemos que conseguir liguet. Dijo la muchacha, el asintió, clavando sus ojos en los vino tinto de su hermano.

-déjalo de mi cuenta Rini. Dijo el peli azul con suma calma.

Los chicos seguían por el medio del pasillo, luchando contra el viento, que había explicado sailor plut, esto se debía al desequilibrio de fuerzas debioo a la influencia del adivino en el entorno.

-deben tener cuidado. Dijo Rubeus, las sailors voltearon a verlo.

-si se caen pueden ir a la nad otro tiempo. Dijo Karmesite, las chicas asintieron.

-todo está demasiado tranquilo. Dijo Serena.

-eso no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo Amy, Lunita asintió, Esmeralda estaba a lo lejos, mirándolos, se desprendió un arete, lo estrelló en el suelo, este se fragmentó en al menos 30 pedazos.

-acaben con las sailors, separen a los mellizos y al conejo y tráiganlos, Ilusion. Llamó la peli verde al droido.

-señorita Esmeralda. Dijo la droido color hueso con el cabello azul.

-atrapa al conejo y acaba con sailor moon. Ordenó la peli verde, rió suavemente.

-yo me encargaré de Phanton y Galaxy. Dijo la mujer, el droido asintió y ambas se separaron.

Los chicos seguían caminando, cuando de súbito, aparecieron las guerreras hechas de cristal, las sailors, los guerreros de la persecución, Darien, Galaxy y Phanton se soltaron de las manos.

¿Quiénes son ellas?. Preguntó Lita.

-son guerreros de cristal hechos de un arete. Dijo Galaxy, una brisa negra separó a Phanton y a Galaxy de los demás.

-hasta aquí llegaron, hoy morirán, Phanton y Galaxy. Los 2 rieron de la misma manera haciendo que los demás se estremecieran.

-no creo que tu puedas con nosotros zorra. Dijo la rubia.

-vamos a enseñarte a hacer las cosas como se debe. Dijo Phanton comenzando la pelea, Achiral y Chiral se iban a lanzar a ayudarlos, pero Esmeralda lanzó un rayo que se volvió una cúpula obscura.

-eso acabará con ustedes. Dijo Esmeralda.

-maldita, no dejaré que acabes con mi amor. Dijo Galaxy enojada.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó la rubia hacia la peli verde que se vio un poco afectada por el poder.

-voy a acabar con ustedes, zorra de poca monta y viejo traidor. Phanton se enojó.

-Galaxy es mi hija en este mundo, niñita malcriada ¡sombra obscura!. Lanzó hacia Esmeralda lastimándola un poco.

-calentemos los motores, esto nos llevará tiempo. Dijo Phanton, Galaxy asintió y sonrió mientras comenzaban la pelea vigorosa y rápidamente.

Las chicas peleaban contra las guerreras de cristal, lo mismo que hacían los guerreros de la persecusión, cuando un viento separó a las 2 sailors moon de los demás.-

¡Serena!¡Lunita!. exclamaron las demás.

¡no pierdan tiempo!¡sigan peleando!. Exclamaron las Serenas al tiempo que las 2 eran separadas, la una de la otra por una fuerte brisa.

Lunita cayó en un pasillo negro con rojo, de repente, vio una ciluetta de largo vestido, con otra con una capa, la sailor moon del siglo XXX se puso de pie.

¿mamá?. Preguntó la muchacha, la silueta se dejó ver, era la neo reina Serena y el rey Diamante, la ex niña miró al hombre.

\- ¿papá?. Preguntó Lunita, la neo reina sonrió.

-cariño. Dijo, los ojos de Lunita se llenaron de lágrimas, los labios de la Serena del siglo XXX dejaron escapar un sollozo y la muchacha, corrió hacia sus padres, se sepultó en los brazos de su madre.

Están bien, por la diosa están bien. Dijo ella mientras el torrente de sus lágrimas, mojaba el vestido de la neo reina.

-estamos bien cariño, todo pasará. Dijo el rey.-

Papá ¿Cómo despertaste? Yo te sentí morir, lo sentí, mi hechizo se rompió y el cristal…el cristal. La ex niña se quedó helada, su padre le seguía acariciando la cabeza mientras ella, seguía abrazada a su madre, dejó caer los brazos, se separó de la neo reina.

-no, no puede ser, el cristal no ha vuelto a ti, debería haberlo hecho ¡ustedes no son mis padres!. Exclamó, los 2 rieron malvadamente.-

Pequeño conejo. Dijeron los clones de los reyes a coro.

-no eres tan tonto como pareces. Las formas de los reyes se desdibujaron y se tranadsformaron en el drpido, el cual, la aferró por la cintura, enredándola en un árbol.

-acá te quedarás pequeño conejo, ahora, voy a acabar con mi principal misión. Dijo el droido desapareciendo.

\- ¡Serenaaaaaaaa!. Gritó Lunita con miedo e impotencia.

Serena había caído por otro lado y comenzó a correr con desespero hacia Lunita, el grito lo había escuchado muy a lo lejos, la sailor del siglo XX, coría hacia ella.

-hermosa. Dijo la voz de Diamante, Serena se detuvo.

\- ¿príncipe?. Preguntó la rubia confundida.

-hermosa, que alegría verte. Dijo el con una gran sonrisa, ella lo abrazó.

-pero, pero si Black Lady dijo. Comenzó la sailor confundida.

-eso era lo que quería que pensaras hermosa, necesitaba que lo hicieras, pero ya estamos bien, estamos juntos sailor moon. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-Díam, tuve tanto miedo en el ataque pasado, quería que me despertaras. Dijo ella.

-lamento no haberlo hecho. Dijo el, le acarició la mejilla.

-pero tendrás un dulce despertar, al mundo de la muerte. Dijo el abriéndole el estómago, Serena gritó por el dolor y cayó de rodillas.

-Di, Diamante ¿Por qué?. Preguntó la rubia, con sus dorados cabellos empapados en sangre.

-porque no significas nada para mi, solo quiero tu cristal, nada mas. Dijo el pateándola, Serena gritó de dolor, mientras Diamante con malicia, comenzaba a acabar con ella.

Lunita lloraba de dolor y de horror, escuchado los gritos de Serena y las malvadas risas del droido, el Diamante de mentiras, la ex niña alzó el brazo derecho, un semmento como el de una pulsera brilló al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la gema de la tiara de un fulgurante rojo.

¡chicas tenemos problemas!. Exclamó la sailor del siglo XXX, la voz de Háruka se escuchó.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó mientras los gritos de Serena se seguían escuchando.

\- ¡Serena está en peligro!¡un droido la está matando y yo no puedo ayudarla!. Exclamó la joven desesperada intentando soltarse.

-entendido, voy para allá. Dijo la rubia, la otra rubia gritó.

\- ¡resplandor lunar!. Exclamó por fin, logró soltarse y corrió desesperada, una copia del droido se atravesó.

\- ¡no te dejaré pasar conejo!. Exclamó mientras comenzaban la pelea.

\- ¡hazte a un lado!. Exclamó la muchacha.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el droido para atraparlo, Lunita corría hacia Serena desesperada, cuando el droido la tomó por los pies.-

No vas a escapar. Dijo el droido, la muchacha, dio una patada desde el suelo con las 2 piernas para alejarlo y se puso de pie para poder pelear y si era posible, acabar con el.

Las demás, seguían peleando en el pasillo del tiempo, los mellizos se separaron de sus peleadoras.

¡chicos!¡se los encargamos!. Exclamó Achiral mientras corría hacia el sitio por el cual, las 2 sailors moon habían caído, Háruka lo miró, miró a Chiral que lo seguía y sin mas, asintió.

Suerte chicos, nos veremos pronto. Dijo la rubia continuando con su pelea.

\- ¡Lunita te llamó!. Exclamó Mina, la rubia sonrió.

-ella estará bien, ellos la ayudarán, nosotras todas, debemos llegar a Serena. Las demás asintieron.

-entendido. Dijeron por fin, los guerreros de la persecución sonrieron.

-nosotros nos encargaremos de ellas. Dijo Karmesite.

-vamos, váyanse. Dijo Rubeus, las chicas asintieron y corrieron hacia el mismo abismo donde los gemelos habían decidido caer, las guerreras de cristal se alinearon, al igual que los 5 guerreros de la persecución y continuaron la batalla fieramente.

Achiral encontró a Serena y al falso Diamante, la separó de ella.

-así que: tu eres el clon Ilusion, que bien verte. Dijo Achiral.

-eres un traidor y morirás. Dijo Chiral, el droido rió.

-no me hagas reír, las chicas acabarán contigo…hermano. Dijo el menor, el mayor lo miró, la sangre empapaba el negro suelo.

-hermano. Dijo el menor, el mayor sonrió.

-haz lo necesario. Dijo el mayor, el menor, asintió.

-sacrificio de black moon. Susurró Achiral, gimió cuando las heridas de Serena se transfirieron a el, ella se levantó empapada en sangre.

\- ¡Achiral!¡no!¡no!¡tu eres bueno!. Exclamó la rubi sailor, el nemesiano sonrió.

-no te preocupes por mi, debes llegar al futuro con todas tus compañeras, nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo hagan. Chiral lloraba con el cuerpo de su hermano entre los brazos.

-no llores idiota, voy a estar bien. Dijo el peli violeta, el peli azul sollozó mientras su hermano cerraba los ojos.

-díganle a Gal, que la amo… dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, Serena que lo tenía sujeto por el otro lado, lo miró con mas intensidad.-

¿Achiral?¿Achiral? no, no, no. Dijo la rubia llorando.

-no llores. Dijo Chiral con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-no puedes permitirte desmoronarte ahora. El le besó la frente a su hermano y se puso de pie, se escucharon unos tacones, el droido se lanzó por Chiral mientras Lunita llegaba.

\- ¿estás? Oh diosa mía ¡estás empapada en sangre!. Exclamó mientras la miraba.

-así es, Achiral me salvó la v vida. Dijo la rubia mayor.

-entonces, no pierdas ese sacrificio. Dijo la rubia menor, las demás llegaron y miraron a Serena.

-chicas. Dijo sailor moon, sus 4 sailors la abrazaron.

-acabemos con esto. Dijo Amy, Serena asintió.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzpó la rubia.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna, las auras comenzaron a titilar pero por mas que lo hacía, no desaparecían.

\- ¡falta el poder de la décima sailor!. Exclamó Lita, Lunita miró el broche que tenía en la gargantilla.

\- ¡rayo obscuro!. Lanzó desde el cristal, el aura se rompió, el droido que estaba siendo atacado, tomó a Chiral.

-si yo muero, el morirá conmigo. Dijo.

\- ¡no!. Exclamaron todas las sailors orrorizadas, Serena bajó el cetro.

\- ¡no seas tonta!¡hazlo!. exclamó CHIRAL.

\- ¡NO PUEDO ACABAR CONTIGO!. EXCLAMÓ Serena.

\- ¡si no lo haces!¡ella se recuperará y seguirá atacando!¡hazlo!. con lágrimas en los ojos, Serena invocó su poder.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Lanzó hacia los 2.

-tifón obscuro. Susurró Chiral, las sailors fueron elevadas y en un grito múltimple, ascendieron hacia el pasillo del tiempo, las guerreras de cristal se quedaron paralizadas y se autodestruyeron.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-el droido ha muerto. Dijo Karmesite, las chicas cayeron en un estruendoso berrinche, todas se pusieron de pie, se sacudieron, las sailors miraron a su alrededor, los guerreros de la persecución suspiraron.

-nos alegramos de verlas bien. Dijo Rubeus.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?. Le preguntó Vetsite a Serena.

-el droido me atacó. Dijo la rubia sailor, Calaverite miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde están los mellizos?. Preguntó la pelimarrón, las 10 sailors bajaron la cabeza.

-no. Dijo Calaverite horrorizada, al tiempo, que el estruendo de una caída se escuchaba.

\- ¡me las van a pagar!. Exclamó Esmeralda, Darien se acercó a Serena mientras la peli verde desaparecía indignada, Phanton y Galaxy se acercaron.

-vamos chicos. Dijo el mayor, la menor no dijo nada, con las lágrimas cayendo siguió camino junto a los demás, Lunita miró a Serena.

-aséala cristal obscuro. Pidió la sailor moon del siglo XXX, el cristal brilló y las manchas de sangre de Serena desaparecieron, Phanton sonrió.

-es hora de abrir las puertas. Dijo, Lunita lo hizo y al fondo, se vio la silueta de los 2 palacios, en una noche fría.

\- ¿este es el Tokio de Cristal?. Preguntó Serena compungida como los demás.

-así es, este es mi hogar. Dijo Lunita con suma tristeza.


	47. Chapter 47

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no se hayan desmayado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Huuuun, fetiche, cliché, repetido, rayado, barajita, si, puede que sea eso todo, absolutamente todo verdad, pero esta es la faceta mas atractiva de Diamante como villano y uno de sus mayores logros, que deibió haber pasado en la versión oficial, pero bueno, acá tenemos los fics, que nos ayudan a vivirlo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos de manera diferente, las mismas escenas en escencia.

El límite del futuro, el deseo oculto de Diamante.

Diamante se hallaba enojado en el trono, mirando el holograma de la eterna caminante, a sus lados, Zafiro y Black Lady, tan enojados como el mayor, quizás un poco mas, puesto que: ellos sabían lo importante que era el papel de Serena para salvarlos a todos, eso incluía a su querido Némesis.

-no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Esmeralda, desobedeciste una órden directa. Dijo el peli celeste.

-mi príncipe. Comenzó la peli verde que mientras miraba como el príncipe Diamante había estado mirando a la eterna caminante, se llenaba mas y mas de celos.

\- ¡Esmeralda!. Explotó Zafiro de repente en frustración, con los puños apretados y la mirada gélida.

\- ¡no debiste haber desobedecido!¡debiste haber hecho lo que se te indicó!. Exclamó el menor de los varones Li, la mujer peli verde, apretó mas el abanico como único geste de rabia.

-yo me encargaré de esas malditas mi príncipe. Dijo Esmeralda con firmeza, pero todos se anonadaron cuando Diamante se incorporó del trono con agilidad y elegancia.

-no debes hacerlo, yo me encargaré de las sailors scouts, a partir de ahora, quedas relevada de la misión, Black Lady tomará tu lugar y tu, Esmeralda estarás a las órdenes de Zafiro. La peli verde indignada paseó sus ojos marrones, entre la princesa y el príncipe de Némesis.

-per, pero mi príncipe, yo… comenzó a protestar Esmeralda, pero Diamante la calló.

-desobedeciste ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti? Si 3 veces me has hecho lo mismo, la misma falta, por tus malditos celos Esmeralda, entiéndelo de una maldita vez: yo. No. Quiero. Nada. Romántico. Contigo; prefiero que Black Lady se encargue de esta misión, al menos, estaré seguro de que se hace lo que ordeno, nadie se acerque al palacio de cristal, yo mismo me encargaré de las sailors y de los traidores. Los hermanos del príncipe Diamante asintieron, mientras el daba 5 pasos y desaparecía, Esmeralda miró el holograma de Serena y le lanzó el abanico, apagando el mismo y averiando el aparato, también desapareció.

-Zafiro ¿Qué hacemos?. Preguntó Rini, el peli azul la miró.

-ya sabes lo que quiere hacer nuestro hermano, pero ¿será buena idea que lo haga?. Preguntó el peli azul.

-no lo se, no lo creo, pero…si lo detenemos, será peor, dime ¿Qué?¡oh!. exclamó Black Lady al verse atrapada por un lazo de plumas negro fuxia con bordes negros, las risas de sailor dark evil y sailor dark bad se dejaron escuchar.

-lo siento chicos. Dijo sailor dark evil con risas malvadas.

-no podemos dejar que interfieran en los planes del príncipe. Dijo sailor dark bad, Zafiro intentó moverse, pero jadeó y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamó Black Lady aterrorizada, Zafiro volvió a jadear.

-Ri, Rini, me debilitaron, he perdido mi poder. Informó en una frase entrecortada, las 2 chicas aladas rieron.

-así estamos mejor chicos, descuiden, no serán los únicos a los que vamos a detener. Dijeron las sailors de modo triunfante.

Las sailors y los nemesianos, seguían parados en el punto donde la puerta había desaparecido mirando desolados el lugar, sailor moon del siglo XX tragó saliva de modo notorio, Lunita se pasó las manos por las piernas desnudas, Darien miraba a uno y otro lado sin decidirse a avan zar, clavó los ojos en Rubeus.

-lo hicieron muy bien, se les da genial eso de destruir. Dijo el pelinegro, el pelirrojo bufó.

-las 2 cosas se nos dan bie, si no hubiéramos hecho tan bien el trabajo, jamás habrías conocido a la enana y a la princesa. Dijo Rubeus con calma, Phanton se aclaró.

-chicos, dejen los concursos de: quien orina mas lejos. Lunita meeó la cabeza como para despejarse.

-vamos chicos, andando. Dijo, miró su traje y comenzó el camino, los dem´s la siguieron como un rebaño debejas, Galaxy lloraba en silencio de modo quedo, Mina se acercó a ella.

-lamento lo de Achiral. Dijo, la rubia ojos verdes asintió.

-gracias por tu sentimiento. Dijo, Háruka se acercó a la sacerdotisa y la abrazó mientras seguían la caminata.

-lo lamento hermana. Dijo, Galaxy se apoyó en su hermana.

-no sabía que eso iba a pasar. Dijo la ojos verdes, sailor uranus asintió.

-esas cosas, nos pueden pasar a todos. Dijo con calma forzada, Michiru se acercó a Lunita.

\- ¿Dónde está la gente de la ciudad?. Preguntó, la sailor del siglo XXX suspiró.

-la mayoría muertos, otros presos y otros libres, ellos ganaron esta guerra, por eso, por eso fui a buscaros. Dijo la chica, la peli azul asintió.

\- ¿y tu batallón?. Preguntó Setsuna, Lunita meneó la cabeza.

-Black Lady acabó con ellas tras encerrarse a si misma, las chicas, me dieron chance para escapar. Dijo la ex niña, Hotaru se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

-lamento que eso haya pasado. Dijo, poco a poco y en silencio, fueron llegando al castillo, miraban el ambiente desolador y silencioso, con las puertas chirreando, el viento silbando por las ventanas rotas, las puertas abiertas.

\- ¿Dónde están los cadáveres?. Preguntó Lita, Lunita menó la cabeza.

-los recogimos mi pelotón y yo. Dijo la princesa de ese tiempo, al fin, llegaron ante las puettas del castillo, Lunita fue a etender la mano, pero Serena la haló hacia atrás, al ver la zaeta rosa que casi le atraviesa la muñeca, Lita, Mina, Amy y Rey, se colocaron los dedos índice y pulgar sobre la gema de la tiara, la sombra alada que sostenía el arco lo bajó ed repente.

\- ¿Lunita?. Preguntó la voz de la Merida del siglo XXX, la muchacha se acercó a el.

-madrina ¿Por qué ibas a volarme la mano?. Preguntó la princesa del Tokio de Cristal.

-lo siento hija, han estado enviando clones de ustedes malignos, solo nos estábamos defendiendo. Dijo la mujer, las miró, se acercó al grupo que la miró dubitativo, movió su mano haciendo la forma de una luna invertida, apareció el mismo espejo negro, con bordes y la luna invertida dorada, se fue acercando a cada uno y reflejándolo en el espejo, las lunas violetas de los nemesianos, brillaban cuando se reflejaban en el espejo y las tiaras, dejaban ver las marcas de elegidas de todas las sailors, la castaña de ojos miel, bajó el espejo, asintió, se dio la vuelta y entró al palacio, los demás la siguieron con apreensión.

-Merida. Dijo Phanton, la chca se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro, le sonrió.

-descuida, ya te lo contaremos todo, vamos. Dijo, siguió el camino, los demás la siguieron, llegaron a un amplio salón, en el cual, habían 2 tronos de hermosa manufactura, en uno de ellos, cabeceando, se hallaban tanto Jamil como Phanton, Lunita se acercó corriendo.-

Phanton, Phanton, háblame. Dijo la muchacha, el abrió los ojos.

-pequeñita, llegaste. Dijo, el yo pasado de Phanton se acercó a si mismo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?. Le preguntó asustado, el hombre, lo miró.

-estoy muriéndome. Le dijo, Lunita sintió un escalofrío, al igual que el Phanton del siglo XX.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntaron a coro, el Phanton del siglo XXX sonrió.

-porque están acabando con el principal centro de defensa, el obelisco obscuro, como tal: una vez muerto el rey, todo el peso de la magia recae en mi, me está drenando, como ven, es algo complicado. Lunita le tomó la mano.

-debes dejarla, debes dejarla caer. Dijo la sailor del siglo XXX, el hombre negó, la miró con cariño.

-no puedo dejar que el obelisco obscuro caiga en manos del yo pasado de mi ahijado. Dijo el, Serena miró a Jamil, se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Jamil?. Preguntó la sailor moon del siglo XX.

-su yo pasado está perdida, por lo tanto, el conjuro que tiene atrapada a la Jamil de su tiempo, afecta a la nuestra, haciéndola pasar por el mismo trance. Explicó la Merida del siglo XXX.

-hice todo lo que pude. Dijo la voz de la Merida del siglo XX, el Phanton del siglo XXX sonrió.

-no habrías podido hacer nada hija, el la tiene. Merida se puso pálida, las sailors abrieron los ojos anonadadas.

\- ¿Zafiro?. Preguntaron todas a coro, Merida y Phanton del siglo XXX asintieron.

-intuimos que la tiene en el palacio negro, pero no es recomendable que nadie se acerque, podría tener trampa. Dijo la sailor del amor nemesiano.

\- ¿Por qué intuyen eso?. Preguntó Rey.

-porque como no apareció en ninguno de los lugares, es algo lógico. Dijo Phanton, las sailors asintieron.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?¿por que Diamante atacó este tiempo. Preguntó Lita.

-como todos saben, Shekina y Kalona, debían encontrar a Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, después del huracán, llevarlos al Japón y encargarse de los 4, junto a Endimiun. El pelinegro asintió.

-pero Shekina y Kalona nunca se presentaron. Dijo Phanton, miró a las sailors una a una.

-suponemos que el Gran Sabio acabó con ellos, para evitar ese detalle, encontrar a los niños, criarlos y poder manipularlos. Dijo el hombre con calma.

\- ¿Qué pasó?¿por que atacaron este tiempo?. Preguntó Lita.

-suponemos que como el cristal de plata, aún estaba perdido cuando el inició los preparativos, pensó que era mas seguro, atacar el futuro que destruyó, ese adivino, en realidad es el nuestro. Dijo Lunita.

\- ¿el suyo?. Preguntó Mina, la sailor moon del siglo XXX asintió.

-así es, lo derrotaron en su segundo tiempo, es decir: con el segundo enemigo, acompañó al príncipe vampiro Valquirion. Explicó la ex niña.

-fue muy difícil. Dijo Merida, Phanton asintió.

-pero entre los 4 y con nuestro apoyo lo lograron. Dijo débilmente, el Phanton del siglo XX entrecerró los ojos.

-fue por eso, que el fue a buscar a nuestro ahijado y a cambiar el tiempo. Dijo con calma forzada.

-suponemos que si. Dijeron los 4.

-hay algo que no entiendo. Dijo Amy mirándolos uno a uno.

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes 2 protegen a los reyes Diamante y Serena? Que protegen y gobiernan el Tokio de cristal, por lógica ¿ellos no deberían gobernar en Némesis o en la Luna?. Merida sonrió.

-cuando los príncipes se promocionaron al trono, que los cristales les indicaron que era el momento de ascender, fueron atacados por un enemigo, llamado Silver, de la fammilia dark moon, derrotaron al equipo completo de todas ustedes, el chico, era hijo de un enemigo suyo, que habitaba en un planeta llamado Tao, como tal, al morir el padre, el cristal pasó a su hijo, con este, se presentó en Tokio y derrotó a todo el equipo. Rey negó.

-no entiendo ¿Cómo lo hizo?. Preguntó.

-robó sus plumas y substrajo los poderes de todos, con eso, el pensó que podría hacerlo, pero ustedes escaparon a Némesis, no quedando mas remedio que hacerlo. Dijo Phanton.

-el chico destruyó a Endimiun tras eliminar al corazón de lava de la ecuación. Dijo Merida.

\- ¿pero como?. Preguntó Hotaru confundida.

-una vez, que bloqueas la magia, el cristal no puede conecntarse con su dueño, por lo tanto, se le puede cortar el vínculo al dueño y al planeta, para hacer esto, una vez bloqueado el dueño, se le cortan los lazos y se pulveriza, muere irremediablemente. Dijo Merida, Jamil abrió los ojos con pesadés.

-lo que el chiquillo no sabía, es que si desvinculas a un cristal, haces que el centro del planeta entre en modo autodestrucción y nada eccepto otro cristal, puede estabilizarlo. Dijo la pelinegra de puntas azules, la castaña asintió.

-desde Némesis, el príncipe Diamante lo sintió y vinculó el cristal obscuro con el planeta tierra para evitar su destrucción. Michiru negó, abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Phanton la atajó.

-la magia civil, la magia de sailor y la magia de cristal, son 3 corrientes distintas, que deben anularse de manera individual, el lo hizo con la magia civil y sailor, pero no pudieron hacerlo con la magia cristal, ellos escaparon justo a tiempo. La sailor del planeta del océano asintió.

-pasaron muchos años en el exilio, hasta que Serena, logró incrementar sus propias fuerzas para aumentar la capacidad del cristal de plata y acabar con el enemigo, fue cuando ella y el rey Diamante, fundaron el Tokio de Cristal. Las chicas asintieron anonadadas, el equipo de la persecución estaba boquiabierto.

-cuando esto se produjo, el Gran Sabio encontró la manera de posesionar a alguien para que usara su cristal, una pequeña niña llamada Mimikiu. Dijo Merida.

-pe, ¿pero como?. Preguntó Lita.

-Mimikiu era phantonience, por lo tanto, posible víctima por el Gran Sabio, el cual, vinculó el cristal phanton al alma mas pura de cada era, sabía que los reyes, se enfocarían en buscar en el lado maligno, pero nunca en el lado bueno. Dijo Merida.

-por lo tanto: el vinculó a Mimikiu y cuando halló la oportunidad, la poseyó para regresarse a la vida. Dijo Phanton, todos asintieron.

-Mimikiu murió, el regresarlo fue demasiado para ella, una vez despierto, el fantasma de la muerte, regresó en el tiempo, asesinó a Shekina y a Kalona y cambió la historia, como no quería usar ni el cristal que había adquirido ni el suyo propio, decidió invadirnos. Dijo Phanton.

-para ello, aparte de los emesianos, utilizó a las sailors malignas, las cuales, atacaron a la neo reina Serena y le robaron el cristal de plata, una vez, sin el cristal de ella, procedieron a atacar y el resto, es historia. Dijo la sailor del amor nemesiano, las chicas asintieron.

-la neo reina Serena, la reina del Tokio de Cristal en el siglo XXX ¿en verdad ese será mi futuro?. Se preguntó Serena.

-no soy un clon mamá, asimílalo y acéptalo. La rubia mayor asintió, Rey se puso al lado de Serena y le tomó la mano.

-lo lograremos, lograremos rescatar el Tokio de Cristal. Lita se puso del otro lado de Serena, le tomó la mano.

-somos las sailors scouts. Dijo la sailor de verde, Mina y Amy colocaron sus manos sobre las de Rey y Lita.

-lo haremos todas juntas. Dijeron la rubia y la peli azul a coro, la rubia de chunguitas sonrió.

-no solo nos aseguraremos de eso. Dijo Darien colocándole la mano a Serena en el hombro, la rubia lo miró por encima del mismo.

-nosotros lograremos que Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, vuelvan a nuestro lado. Dijo con una sonrisa, Serena le sonrió mínimamente, asintió en silencio, cuando repentinamente, una brisa negra los sacudió a todos, alzando de forma lateral las faldas de todas las chicas.

-aquí están sailors scouts, pensé que nunca llegarían. Dijo el príncipe Diamante apareciendo en el aire, MMerida se puso de pie delante de Serena y sus chicas, Jamil la imitó con lentitud, los nemesianos y las sailors nemesianas, rodearon a su vez el equipo de la luna.

-Diamante, tienes que desistir, esto no era lo que querías. Dijo Serena mirándolo, el príncipe Diamante meneó su cabello.

-créeme que es todo lo que deseo. Dijo el con calma y arrogancia.

\- ¡no te dejaremos!. Exclamaron a coro Merida y Jamil, ambas extendiendo su mano dominante, para aparecer el arco y la espada respectivamente.

\- ¡flecha del amor nemesiano!. Lanzó Merida.

\- ¡destello del áng!¡oh!. Exclamó Jamil cayendo de rodillas, Merida gritó y dejó el arco en el suelo, la tomó en brazos.

-Jam, Jam, háblame, por favor. Dijo la castaña, la pelimarrón de puntas azules, abrió sus ojos marrones.-

Mer, ida, no, te, dejes, vencer. Dijo tomando una inalación, su respiración canbió, Jamil estaba completamente dormida, Merida miró a Diamante con rabia, el sonrió, envolvió a todos en una brisa negra, separándolos en 5 grupos, Darien y las sailors lunares, Serena madre y Serena hija, las sailors nemesianas y Galaxy, Merida del siglo XX, Mérida del siglo XXX y Jamil, y el equipo de la persecución, madre e hija comenzaron a elevarse mientras el príncipe Diamante desplegaba el ojo hipnótico.

¡no te dejaremos!. Exclamó Rubeus.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!¡debilítalos!. exclamó el príncipe, el broche brilló en azul y todos los guerreros cayeron de rodillas.

-me siento tan débil. Dijo Rubeus.

-oh no, he perdido mi poder. Dijo Lita.

-Diamante, no lo hagas, no cometas mas errores. Dijo Darien, la risa del príncipe de la luna negra se escuchó con eco por el poder utilizado.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó Lunita, cortando su conección telequinética y sujetando su brochhe de diamante, el cual, se hallaba en su gargantilla.

\- ¡aíslala y séllala cristal obscuro!. Ordenó el joven, la joven sailor moon del siglo XXX, quedó sellada en una esfera de energía negra, Diamante sujetó a Serena por el antebrazo.-

¡Lunita!. Exclamó la sailor moon del siglo XX, el príncipe rió suavemente.

-aunque el conejo haya escapado de mis manos, en realidad, tu eres el premio que yo buscaba. Serena se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente, cayó bajo el poder del ojo hipnótico del príncipe Diamante, el cual, desapareció, las sailors, los guerreros de la persecución y Phanton y Galaxy se pusieron de pie.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron las 5 chicas de colores distintos.

\- ¡sailor moon!. Exclamaron las otras sailors, los guerreros de la persecución, Phanton y Galaxy, Merida del siglo XXX, aún con Jamil en los brazos los miró a los demás.

-se a donde se la llevó. Dijo la sailor de rosa, se puso de pie mientras miraba al Phanton del siglo XXX.

\- ¿A dónde vas?. Preguntó Phanton del siglo XX, la mujer los miró.

-a buscarla. Dijo sin mas.

-no puedes ir sola. Dijo Darien

No va a ir sola. Dijo la Merida del siglo XX, los demás las miraron.

\- ¡sueño del romance nemesiano!. Exclamó la sailor angelical, sus alas brillaron de rosado y todos cayeron dormidos dando un jadeo, la Merida del siglo XXX asintió secamente.

-vámonos, 2 son mejor que una. Dijo la castaña mayor, la castaña menor asintió y se fue junto a su yo futuro.

Diamante estaba contento, apareció con Serena en brazos en el cuarto hipnótico, la depositó en la cama con suavidad.

-al fin estás aquí conmigo, me encanta verte así. Le murmuró con suavidad, le besó la fría joya de la tiara, tomó el broche y le aplicó poder, eso hizo un reverso de la transformación de Serena, dejándola en una piyama rosa de conejitos, el la miró, le acarició la pollina, sonrió.

-debes vestir algo mas apropiado a corde a tu belleza, mi hermosa sailor moon. Dijo el mientras colocaba el broche del cristal de plata, justo debajo de la mano izquierda de la joven, le colocó la mano en el cuello y cerró los ojos, vio aquel vestido, que había soñado tantas veces, se dejó llevar por su cosquilleo, que sintió por todas las venas, abrió los ojos para mirar el resplandor que la cubrió del cuello hacia abajo, cuando el brillo desapareció, Serena estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con dorado, con unas pequeñas alas de seda, recordando su ascensión al trono, hermosas zapatillas blancas, el sonrió con gusto.

-justo el atuendo que mereces, hermosa, realmente eres hermosa. Dijo el besando el lugar donde se hallaría la marca, Diamante le acarició los cabellos, sonrió.

-esperaré, cuando despiertes, nos veremos. Dijo mientras el cristal obscuro, dejaba ver un resplandor azul, el abrió la puerta y la cerró saliendo del cuarto hipnótico.

\- ¡no puedes hacerlo!. Exclamó Esmeralda.

-ya hablamos de esto, no te metas. Dijo el príncipe con calma.

\- ¡no va a valer la pena!. Dijo la ex comandante de los ejércitos, Diamante la pegó a la pared con fuerza.

-ya te dije: no te metas en esto, no es tu asunto, largo de aquí, no quiero verte por este pasillo. Dijo el príncipe, ella desapareció, el sonrió y fue a asicalarse una vez mas, fresco y presentable para cuando su princesa despertara, lo hizo justo cuando el, se colocaba el perfume, Diamante se sonrió en el espejo de cuerpo entero, que ocupaba ¼ de la pared de su dormitorio, miró el reloj de la mesa de noche.

-tardaste un poco mas en despertar de lo que había calculado, pero claro, eso se debió probablemente al efecto conjunto de mi ojo y el cristal obscuro. Dijo, con paso calmo se fue hacia el cuarto hipnótico, a hablar con su princesa.

Merida y Merida, volaban a velocidad de vértigo hacia el palacio negro, a mitad de camino, tropezaron, vieron a ambas Shuras, riendo malvadamente.

-déjennos pasar. Dijo la Merida del siglo XXX, la sailor del mll rió.

-no, no las dejaré pasar chiquillas, hoy acabaré con las 2. Dijo con calma, las 2 sailors del amor nemesiano, se pusieron hombro con hombro contra las sailors dark evil, llenando los mares de los cielos, de fulgurantesdestellos rosas y blancos.

Esmeralda había llegado al hermoso ventanal, que dejaba ver el cuarto hipnótico, Esmeralda se preparó para innivir el campo de fuerza, que no dejaba a nadie pasar, cuando Seya del siglo XX la agarró por detrás.

-no muñequita, no vas a hacer eso, la necesitamos y tu, no lo vas a impedir. Dijo la sailor de fuxia divertida.

-déjame en paz igualada. Dijo Esmeralda, Seya rió.

\- ¿la bebé va a hacer pucheros porque el príncipe no la quiere?. Se burló la Seya del siglo XX, la del siglo XXX, se le puso por detrás, riendo igual.

-nos encargaremos de ti. Dijo la sailor dark bad, Esmeralda comenzó a luchar contra ellas, tratando de que la dejaran en paz.

Diamante había llegado por fin, la había mirado confundida.

-Díam ¿este es tu palacio?. Preguntó ella, el asintió con calma.

-así es sailor moon, no, perdón, futura neo reina Serena, este es mi palacio, es un gran sitio para despertar. Dijo el acercándose un poco mas.

-por favor, no hagas esto Díam, ya lo habías entendido. Dijo la sailor, el príncipe sonrió.

-no se de que hablas neo reina Serena, no habíamos hablado desde hace un buen tiempo. Ella se puso de pie.

-no puedo dejar que venzas, tu mataste a mi padre, la familia de la luna negra ha hecho demasiado daño ¡te derrotaré!¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. exclamó, pero solo se alzó la tapa del broche, pero el resplandor dorado, no la bañó ni cubrió sus uñas, la rubia palideció, el peli celeste sonrió.

-es hora de que hablemos. Dijo estirando la mano derecha hacia ella, lanzando un rayo negro transparentoso que la elvó por los cielos, Diamante se teletransportó en frente de ella, le sujetó el rostro, Serena tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Díam, no hagas esto, este no eres tu ¡no lo hagas por favor!. Exclamó la princesa de la luna, el príncipe de la luna negra sonrió.

-esto es lo que siempre debí haber hecho, no tratar de convencerte por la buena, eso ha sido siempre inevitable. Dijo el con calma, le sujetó el rostro con una mano, le acarició el mismo con la otra, le sujetó a continuación la cintura y abrió el ojo hipnótico.

-princesa Serena, neo reina Serena, me perteneces. Dijo el uniendo sus labios con los de ella mientras estos, brillaban tenuemente de negro azulado.

La pelea de las chicas y Esmeralda, estaba a todo dar, las técnicas iban y venían, cuando las sailors del mal, hicieron una barrera, se acercaron a la ventana y vieron el resultado del beso poderoso del príncipe, Serena estaba cubierta por el poder negroazulado, que borró su marca dorada, reemplazándola por una hermosa luna invertida, mientras esto se veía desde fuera, desde dentro, sus recuerdos eran cambiados, a los de una chica nemesiana que había encontrado el Gran Sabio, como a ellos 3, parte de la batalla, los clones del equipo,lo que le habían hecho creer a el, el hizo que lo creyera ella, al final, Serena se desmayó en los brazos de Diamante, el la besó una vez mas, con amor y dulzura.

-al fin eres mía, mi princesa Serena. Dijo el joven bajando del cielo junto a ella, se acostó en la gran cama, esperando de manera dulce y enamorada a que ella despertara, las 2 Seyas y las 2 Shuras rieron.

-ya está hecho, nada podrá hacernos perder, ganamos, ganamos y finalmente ustedes perdieron. Dijo la malvada sailor de trajo rosaanegrado.

-mejor es que preparen sus epitafios, estarán muertas las 2. Dijo la sailor del traje fuxiaanegrado, las 4 desaparecieron con malvadas carcajadas, Esmeralda las siguió muy enojada, las Meridas se miraron y sin decirm mas, volvieron al palacio de cristal en silencio, Zafiro y Black Lady, por fin, lograron soltarse del agarre del lazo de sailor dark bad, corrieron hacia donde sintieron el poder de su hermano y el menor de los varones, abrió las puertas de par en par, la sorpresa de los 2 príncipes fue grande, al ver a la pareja acostada en la cama, el mirándola con amor, dulzura y devoción y ella, dormida apaciblemente, soñando en un veso de amor eterno junto a el.


	48. Chapter 48

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no se hayan desmyado con el capi anterior, ni hayan dicho, otra vez, esperando seguir con su compañá, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Una saga r un poco mas obscura, no tanto para cambiarla de tipo, pero si, lo suficiente para que el nimbo protector del protagonista no se aplique jejejejeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que tengamos lo que no tuvimos en la serie.

Cambio de bando.

Zafiro y Black Lady se quedaron mirando a la pareja, la peli rosa dio un paso hacia adelante.

-hermano ¿como pudiste hacerlo?¿como pudiste hacerlo?. El peli celeste la miró con calma y un poco de cansancio.

-era lo mejor Rini, ya basta de debilidades. Dijo el príncipe.

-hermano ¿no lo has pensado? Así como tu la controlas a ella, las chicas te controlan a ti, tienes que saber que el cristal de plata…¡aaaaah!. Exclamó Zafiro al ser lanzado por un rayo negro hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Zafiro!. Exclamó Black Lady, el menor se puso de pie.

-her, hermano. Dijo con dolor.

-ya me cansé de que me cuestonen, por favor, déjennos solos, necesitamos descansar. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, la peli rosa le tomó la mano al peli azul obscuro y ambos salieron.

-no lo puedes permitir Zafiro, se que la quieres, pero necesitamos a Jamil, a las 2 Jamil, si no despierta una, no lo hará la otra, por favor, recapacita. Dijo la muchacha, el muchacho asintió en silencio.

-Rini, yo… comenzó, pero la chica lo batuqueó.

\- ¡no podemos dejarlo ganar!. Exclamó la peli rosa, el asintió en silencio mientras ambos se alejaban por el pasillo.

Jamil, no había sido visitada solo por Zafiro, el cual, se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en órden con la gancheta y sus sueños, una figura etérea, se hacía presente muy a menudo, una suave escarcha, dejó ver a una mujer peli morado de ojos azules, la cual, se veía etérea como la seda, la mujer se acercó a la otra que dormía, los adornos de la gancheta brillaron de sus colores respectivos con una luz intensa, la mujer se desvaneció y entró allí, donde Jamil soñaba con aquel beso y aquellos "te amo" la muchacha miró A LA REINA confundida, apenada y comenzando a presentar un rubor en su cuello y mejillas, la mujer sonrió, una luz mezcla de rosado y fuxia bañó todo el entorno, las 2 mujeres, se hallaban en una bilioteca, en distintos tonos de fuxia.

-mi reina. Dijo la peli bicolor, la peli morado sonrió.

-Jamil ¿sabes donde estás?. Preguntó la reina de la luna, la sailor angelical nemesiana negó.

-no tengo ni idea. Dijo la chica, Serendi le acarició una de las manos, Jamil la miró.

-estás dormida, dentro de una habitación ¿lo recuerdas?. Preguntó, Jamil iba a comenzar a negar, cuando el recuerdo llegó a ella.

-si, lo recuerdo, el me besó, y me dormí, cuando lo pezque, lo voy a matar ¿Cómo puedo despertar?. Preguntó la chica, la reina negó.

-me temo, que el es el único que puede despertarte, pero no puedes estar desvinculada de lo que pasa afuera, así que: te dejaré esto. Dijo la mujer extendiendo una de las manos, el resplandor rosado lo iluminó todo, cuando la luz se desvaneció, en la mano de Jamil se hallaba una pulsera, con una luna invertida con alas, en su centro, una espada.

-que ¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-esta, es la pulsera que te dejará ver desde los ojos de tu yo futura todo lo que pasa, ellas están atentas de todo lo que pasa en el siglo XX, cada día, a las 12 de la noche, la función de la gancheta se detendrá y verás todo lo que pasa, durante ese tiempo, podrás hacer lo que necesites hacer, pero esto se detendrá y podrás moverte con libertad, una vez tu yo futuro caiga dormida. La muchacha de ojos marrones, los entrecerró con dudas.

\- ¿Por qué cuando ella caiga?. Preguntó.

-a ella le afecta lo que te pasa a ti, si tu no despiertas, ella caerá dormida y tampoco despertará, el efecto de la gancheta pasará a ella para que tu puedas moverte y una vez esto pase, podrás visitar a cualquiera en cualquier momento, lo tienes que hacer tu, porque la pelea es en tu tiempo y tu, eres la sailor angelical de némesis de dicho tiempo, tu misión es lograr desprender del cristal de plata al príncipe Diamante y hacer que Zafiro te despierte, tendrás carta blanca, no tengas miedo. Dijo la reina, la muchacha meneó su cabello.

-no tengo miedo, solo tengo ira letal. Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en un gesto molesto, la reina sonrió.

-todos los problemas tienen solución, no lo olvides. Dijo mientras la abrazaba, Jamil le regresó el abrazo, le sonrió.

-espero verla pronto majestad. Dijo, la reina asintió.

-vendréa verte a menudo, lo prometo. Dijo mientras se desvanecía, Jamil volvió a su sueño y se olvidó de lo que pasaba, enfrascada en sus hermosos sueños, pero cada vez que la pulsera brillaba, la chica regresaba a la realidad y poco a poco, fue mirando por los ojos de su yo futuro, todo lo que pasó, lloró de desconsuelo y alegría al ver la búsqueda desesperada de su amiga, alegría porque se sentía querída y desconsuelo, porque sabía que no la iba a encontrar, el día del suceso, Jamil despertó de repente en la bbilioteca, con distintos tonos de fuxia.

-es hora de ponerme manos a la obra. Dijo la muchacha con su traje de sailor, colocó la mano derecha, delante de su pecho.

\- ¡puerta a las estrellas!. Se vio una cortina fuxia obscuro, con unas estrellas fucia claro, las cuales, se corrieron para dejar ver, un portal hecho de luz fuxia pastel, el cual, dejó ver a la muchacha a los durmientes, como puntos de color blanco, observó a todos los del palacio de cristal, a si misma y al resto, incluso detectó el punto de luz de Serena, con su cambio de memoria, el cual, le fue imposible tocar, pero al lado de ese, había otro, era el de Diamante.

-bueno, hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dijo la joven pelivicolor entrando a los sueños del príncipe.

El Gran Sabio y las 4 sailors, se hallaban triunfantes, en sus aposeentos, todo había salido a pedir de boca y con los 2 príncipes herederos bajo su control, podría decirse que prácticamente, tenían la victoria asegurada.

-no podemos confiarnos. Dijo el adivino por fin a las 4 guerreras.

-ya lo sabemos. Dijeron las Shuras a coro, las Seyas se miraron meneando la cabeza.

-no podrán hacer nada, tenemos los 2 cristales. Dijeron las de fuxia.

-no se confíen. Dijo el Gran Sabio, miró a las 4 chicas.

-hay 3 personas que pueden arruinarlo todo. Las Shuras rieron.

-no hay mas nadie. Dijeron.

-el príncipe Diamante tiene 2 problemas llamados: Zafiro y Black Lady, los cuales, no tenemos bajo nuestro control. Dijo el hombre, las chicas rieron.

-solo es una sailor. Dijo la Seya del siglo XX con desprecio.

-tontas. Dijo el adivino junto a las sailors del siglo XXX.

-ellos 2 tienen igual de poder que el príncipe Diamante, aunque el tiene afinidad con el cristal obscuro, pero ante su falta, el puede elegir a cualquiera de los 2 y lo hará. Las sailors del siglo XX asintieron.

-entonces ¿Qué haremos?. Preguntó Shura.

-acabar con ellos. Dijo la Shura del siglo XXX, el adivino asintió junto a las chicas y comenzaron a planificar el movimiento.

Diamante se había dormido junto a Serena, tras un rato, el proceso del cambio era gratificante pero agotador, estaba contento pero agotado y entre tanta contemplación cayó dormido, cuando Jamil detectó su oportunidad y entró a los sueños del príncipe, este se hallaba inmerso en un sueño donde nadaba con Serena, de repente empezó a soñar con algo absolutamente distinto:  
Estaba "dormido" en un escritorio y alguien lo llamaba insistentemente, incluso le movía constantemente el hombro, hasta que despertó y la primera cara que vio fue la de Jamil, quien estaba vestida con un uniforme escolar blanco y lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Buenas noches antorcha humana. dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-puedo saber ¿por que te quedaste dormido en clase de física? si serás un experto en la materia, pero ¿es excusa para dormirte en una clase que va para el siguiente examen?. preguntó la pelibicolor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿De que rayos estás hablando Jamil?. en ese momento se fijo que estaban ellos dos solos en lo que claramente era un salón de clases, pero por la puerta se podían ver los rostros de Serena, Zafiro y Black Lady, los cuales, estaban preocupados porque bien sabido era por todos el carácter que se gastaba la pelibicolor, pero fue la única que pudo hacer que reaccionara, cosa extraña, ya que: apenas escuchaba la voz de su novia Serena, se despertaba, pero esta vez, no fue el caso, así que: luego de que hasta Rini lo intentara, no despertó, Merida no lo hizo porque le tocaba dar tutorías de francés.

-mejor respondeme ¿que rayos estoy haciendo aquí y vestido así?. preguntó exaltado mientras veía que tenía un uniforme en version masculina al que usaba Jamil.

\- ¿de que hablas hermano? somos estudiantes de la Academia Sacrario. fue la respuesta de Zafiro.

-de ¿donde?. preguntó Diamante.

-la Academia Sacrario, hermano ¿seguro que estás bien?. preguntó preocupada Black Lady.

-déjalo así Rini, si el quiere seguir dormido y olvidando quienes son sus amistades, dejándonos de lado por las locas de Shura y Seya, o siguiendo los "consejos" del adivino de quinta, a quien consulta en vez de creerle a su propio padrino, o Shekina y Kalona, allá el, yo tengo práctica de Gimnasia. dijo Jamil antes de irse del salón evidentemente molesta.

-en serio hermano, deberías abrir los ojos y dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Shura, Seya y el adivino, sabes bien que ni Jamil ni Merida las soportan, porque fueron sus "asesinas" en Némesis, sin embargo, están aquí contigo a pesar de que prácticamente cambiaste a Merida por Shura, eso la tiene desecha. le reprochó Black Lady a su hermano mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-a mi de casualidad me perdonó cuando reaccioné y dejé de hablar con el adivino, y eso que la encerré para que no se lastimara cuando iba a pelear como sailor pero me salió mal, ya que: casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga. dijo tristemente Zafiro.

-pero la recuperaste. fue la respuesta de Diamante.

-quisiera creer que si, pero el trato que teníamos antes y el actual es muy distinto hermano y eso me deprime, Merida tiene paciencia contigo, pero todo tiene un límite, bueno nos vemos hermano, yo tengo clase de Matemática. dijo Zafiro antes de irse del salón, el resto del "día" pasó entre clases hasta que se extendió una alerta donde todas las Sailors tuvieron que pelear contra unos alienígenas y a la Sailor Dark Evil y Sailor Dark Bad, luego de una intensa pelea, las Sailors salieron victoriosas, Sailor Love Némesis miró con tristeza a Diamante, no se había involucrado pero todavía se "preocupaba" por Sailor Dark Evil, cuando esta era civil y a ella la ignoraba, mientras tanto, Sailor Ángelus Némesis terminaba de reducir a Sailor Dark Bad con ayuda de Zafiro demostrando una gran sincronización y trabajo de equipo, pero se apartó cuando esta iba a dar la última estocada lo cual obligó a Ángelus a realizar una técnica peligrosa.

\- ¡DESPERTAR DEL ANGEL!. la técnica hizo huir a su contrincante pero también le dio a Diamante, quien gritó de dolor antes de que todo se volviera blanco de repente.

\- ¡DESPIERTA DIAMANTE!. le gritó una furiosa sailor angelical dándole un buen golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer, tal acción, reveló la silueta del cristal de plata, la chica suspiró por la nariz, al entender que el cristal de plata, debía ser sacado por su igual y este, estaba en manos del enemigo.

-estoy despierto ¿que no vez?. fue la respuesta del ojivino, quien ahora estaba vestido como lo hacía usualmente.

-pues yo tengo serias dudas sobre eso, cuando recuperes la cordura y la razón sobre la tontería que cometiste, creeré que estás despierto de mientras para mi, estás tan o mas dormido que la bella durmiente, debido a que no ves mas allá de lo que tienes en frente, tu eres el experto en complejidad y te estás dejando engañar por un adivino de quinta, ¡has caído bajo!. le dijo Jamil cruzándose de brazos, el la detalló, por un momento, sus orbes vino se volvieron rosadas, reflejo del poder del cristal de plata, la sailor miró ese evento con incredulidad, pero antes de lograr hacer algo, sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual.

-insolente. le dijo Diamante temblando de furia.

-a mucha honra, sobretodo si así logro sacarte del lavado de cerebro que te hicieron. dijo antes de hacer que a su espalda se abriera un círculo.

\- ¿que es eso?. fue la pregunta sorprendida de Diamante.

-mi pase de salida, ya te dije lo que quería y tu vas a despertar en cualquier momento, piensa en lo que dije porque a pesar de que fue un sueño esta conversación es muy real, todo cortesía de Zafiro que todavía no me deja despertar, cuando me lo encuentre se va a enterar,bueno nos vemos. dijo antes de que el círculo se la tragara y Diamante despertara sudando frío pero tomando una decisión, escucharia a sus hermanos y de ser posible hablaría con Merida, para "aclarar" algunas cosas, ya que: Jamil no le gustaba mucho intervenir solo porqué si, pero cuando lo hacían ella y Merida, había que tomarlas en cuenta, aunque seguramente no lo contactó Merida para no invadir su privacidad, Jamil no era que fuera depravada, pero no tenía paciencia para esperar o ya estaba cansada de estar donde sea que la tuviera Zafiro sin hacer nada y decidió intervenir de esa manera, pero como sea, tendría que analizar lo dicho por ella, un suave gemido lo hizo mirar hacia ala izquierda, Serena había despertado y lo miraba con amor y adoración, el le sonrió, ella le sonrió, se acariciarn los rostros, el le besó la frente.

-hola hermosa. Dijo con dulzura.

-hola mi príncipe. Dijo ella con amor y adoración.

-me alegro de certe bien. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-diosa, lamento haberme quedado dormida acá, pero Esmeralda me saca de quicio. Dijo la rubia.

-oh, no te preocupes princea, ya le puse los puntos sobre las íes, vamos para que te arregles y comas algo. Dijo el, ella asintió y se fueron abrazados, disfrutnando de su amor.

Merida y Merida volaban en silencio de regreso hacia el palacio de cristal, el amanecer llegó por fin, cuando las sailors se colocaron de pie en la escalera principal, la mayor de las 2 abrió la puerta y entraron en silencio, los guerreros que se habían quedado dormidos en la sala, fueron despertando, Phanton del siglo XX, fue el primero en colocarse de pie.

-chicas ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó, el Phanton del siglo XXX se detuvo mirando a las 2 castañas.

-la tiene. Dijo finalmente, las sailors love némesis asintieron en silencio.

-lo lamentamos mucho. Dijo la Merida del siglo XXX.

-no contábamos con nuestra pesadilla personal y Esmeralda, resulta que 2 nos detubieron a nosotra Esmerañda, de lo peor. Dijo la Merida del siglo XX.

-ahora que vamos a hacer. Dijo Rey, Lunita las miró.

-defender todo, ya verán que todo saldrá bien, el objetivo debe ser rescatar a Serena, de verdad, ese debe ser. Dijo la sailor moon del siglo XXX.

-si, eso es importante, pero, algo que debo hacer, es tomar tu cristal. Dijo la castaña del siglo XX, Darien la miró como los demás con total y absoluto asombro.

-no puedes hacerlo. Dijo Lita horrorizada.

-no puedes quitarle el cristal. Dijo Mina, la sailor asintió y extendió la mano, el color del broche cambió.

\- ¡no!¡no!. exclamó la sailor lunar del siglo XXX, las 2 Meridas se elevaron.

-ya, esto será lo mientras se iban volando del palacio, las sailors miraron a Phanton.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer Phanton?. Preguntó Háruka por fin.

-planificar. Dijo el peli morado mirando a su yo del siglo XXX.

Zafiro y Black Lady caminaban por los pasillos, finalmente, los 2 llegaron a las puertas donde se hallaba Jamil, ella lo miró por fin.

-voy a irme al palacio de cristal. Dijo por fin la peli rosa, alzó su mano y su pluma transformadora apareció, el asintió.

-debo quedarme entonces. Dijo el.

\- ¿hasta cuando hermano?. Preguntó Rini, el meneó la cabeza.-

No lo se, solo se, que debo hacerlo, ya te diré como y cuando me reunirpe con ustedes, pero lo mejor, es que tengan ojos y oídos aquí. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-ten mucho cuidado por favor, recuerda que también quieren controlarte. Dijo, el asintió y besó la frente de su hermana.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta némesis!¡transformación!. rini hizo una serie de movminetos gimnásticos y quedó transformada, se fue tras ver por última vez a su hermano mayor.

Lunita había ido hacia la otra sala, en la cual, se hallaba el cadáver de su padre y los monolitos donde se encontraban las sailors y la neo reina, la muchacha se acercó al cadáver de su padre y le tocó la fría frente.

-papá, lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Dijo la muchacha, los ojos se le rebozaron de lágrimas.

-lo siento de verdad. Añadió, el llanto de Lunita llenó la sala con los sonidos del dolor de su corazón, cuando una corriente obscura rodeó a la adolescente, la silueta del Gran Sabio se hizo presente y sin mas, intentó llevarse a la princesa del Tokio de Crital, las puertas se abrieron, al tiempo que una daga era lanzada hacia la bola de cristal del fantasma rompiendo la concección con la muchacha.

-largo de aquí maldito fantasma. Dijo el peli morado.-no vas a poder

Detenerme. Dijo el fantasma, Phanton rió.

-cuenta con que lo haré Gran Sabio, mientras yo esté vivo, no vas a ponerle las manos encima a la pequeñita. Dijo Phanton, el Gran Sabio rió.

-mientras tu lo estés, lo arreglaremos. Dijo el desapareciendo, Lunita se abrazó a Phanton, llorando desgarradoramente.

-todo saldrá bien pequeñita, lo se. Dijo el, consolando a la vulnerable chica que había sido salvada, gracias a una corazonada y al instinto de la experiencia de los años.


	49. Chapter 49

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no se hayan quedado calvas por la ausencia, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, creo que va de lo mejor, me parece que todo va marchando como debería, espero sus comentarios.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, muestro la R como la hubiera querido.

Sailor némesis ha despertado por fin.

Merida y Merida volaban por los azules cielos del Tokio de Cristal, mirando la desolación provocada por la invasión, la joven se acercó a la mayor.

¿por que le quitaste el cristal de plata a Lunita?. Preguntó por fin la castaña menor a la castaña mayor.

-porque la que podrá despertarlo es la sailor némesis del siglo XX, no ella, ella, ella va a tener problemas. Dijo la Merida mayor.

\- ¿a que te refieres?. Preguntó la Merida menor, la mayor se posó en la punta mas alta de la estrella del obelisco.

\- ¿sabías que por tu ser la sailor del amor puedes ver el futuro para impedirlo o prevenirlo?. La Merida del siglo XX, negó fervorosamente.

-así es, lo vi, los rayos de esperanza son Zafiro, Phanton, Galaxy y Black Lady, no las 2 Serenas, ellas aparecen envueltas en sombras. La menor se puso las manos en la boca.

-no puede ser. Dijo por fin la chica del siglo XX, la del siglo XXX asintió.

-cuando Black Lady venga y todo se haya definido, le entregaremos el cristal obscuro, con Phanton vivo, no podrán traspasar sus defensas. Sailor love némesis del siglo XX asintió, las 2 bajaron al interior del obelisco, en la sala, donde se supone que pelearía el rey, las sailors escondieron el cristal obscuro.

-hora de regresar, no quiero dejar s Tsuki tanto tiempo sola y hay que planificar con los demás. Dijo la sailor love némesis del siglo XXX, la del siglo XX, asintió y siguiendo a su yo futura, regresaron al palacio de cristal.

Zafiro suspiró y abrió las puertas, la sala se hallaba como siempre y Jamil, dormida en su interior, el príncipe de la luna negra se acercó a la chica durmiente, le pasó las manos por el rostro, susprió, cerró los ojos, le quitó la gancheta, las piedras negras brillaron, el dejó la gancheta a un lado, le pasó las manos por los cabellos, se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios, la muchacha abrió los ojos, se sentó y lo miró, extendió la mano y a continuación, le cruzó la cara de unas certeras bofetadas, al menos 4 de esas, Zafiro abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-se que estás enfadada conmigo Jam. La muchacha lo miraba hechando chispas por los ojos.

\- ¿ah si?¿dime por que no debería arrancarte la cabeza ahora que puedo y que te tengo a tiro?. Preguntó la muchacha tocando su gancheta, Zafiro palideció, temiendo una combustión espontánea o un mandoble si la sailor decidía transformarse.

-porque lo hice para protegerte belleza. Dijo el chico rápidamente, le sudaban las manos, pero tal hecho, no se podía persibir, debido a sus guantes azules.

-a otro perro con ese hueso, tu a mi no me vas a cortar con ese cuchillo de cartón Zafiro Felipe. Dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

-pensé que era lo mejor, que así el Gran Sabio no te dañaría, que las sailors malvadas no te dañarían, eso fue lo que pensé y por eso lo hice, pero…todo se descontroló, mi hermano… comenzó el joven, pero la joven lo calló alzando la palma de su mano, con los 5 dedos pegados.

-se lo que pasó, tu hermano descubrió la verdad, ellas lo atraparon y le lavaron el cerebro, le reconfiguraron todo para que fuera como el lo hubo pensado en un principio, se perdió todo, mató a inocentes,eso incluye al padre de Serena Tsukino, hay un pandemoniun, la atrapó y el está sellado con el cristal de plata ¿algo mas?. Preguntó la muchacha, el muchacho abrió mucho los ojos, la boca, la cerró finalmente, asintió en silencio, ella repitió el gesto de el, Zafiro se aclaró.

-por eso te desperté, Rini y yo, no estamos de acuerdo, ella se fue con las chicas, se fue al palacio de cristal con las demás sailors scouts, yo me quedé para ser los ojos y oídos de las sailors en el bando enemigo, aparte de cuidar y guardarle las espaldas a mi hermano…pero me parece, que no podremos purificar a mi hermano si los cristales, no están con nosotros. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-date la vuelta por favor. Dijo, Zafiro asintió, la muchacha tocó la gancheta.

\- ¡resplandor del ángel!¡invísteme!. hizo una serie de movimientos y quedó en su traje fuxia con las alas de plumas negras con bordes fuxias, Zafiro se dio la vuelta.

-sácame de aquí. Pidió Jamil, el asintió y se dirigió a la salida seguido de ella, accionó el mecanismo y los 2 salieron a un pasillo del palacio.

-debo irme. Dijo Jamil mirándolo fijamente, Zafiro asintió en silencio, ella le colocó las manos en las mejillas.

-ten cuidado Zaf, ellas van a querer quitarte de en medio. Zafiro asintió, le sonrió, la muchacha se acercó y aplastando su timidés, le dio un suave beso, Zafiro se coloró pero sonrió cuando ella lo soltó.

-si yo hubiera llegado antes a tu corazón, otra sería la historia. El peli azul asintió compungido, la sailor sonrió, se dio la vuelta y salió del palacio.

-oh vaya. Dijo Zafiro mas colorado que un pimiento picante.

-así habrán sido sus sueños, que pudo comerse la timidés. Dijo el príncipe meneando la cabeza y yendo hacia el trono.

Black Lady iba corriendo hacia el palacio de cristal, no le faltaba mucho, cuando alguien desde el cielo, la tumbó al suelo, la sailor intentó soltarse, pero fue imposible.

-no, no te dejaré que vayas con tus amiguitas. Dijo la voz de Seya.

-maldita golfa. Dijo Rini intentando soltarse de forma desesperada, sailor dark bad rió con toda la maldad de la que era capaz.

-no te enfades Rini, no es nada personal, no te dolerá…solo será un pinchazo. Dijo ella con diversión, un rayo fuxia la detuvo.

-métete con alguien de tu tamaño, perra imitadora. Dijo Jamil, Seya se puso de pie.

\- ¿tu no estabas de parranda?. Preguntó con ironía.

-ni muerta, ni de parranda, para tu infortunio y mi fortuna. Dijo la muchacha pelivicolor con calma.

\- ¡resplandor del ángel nemesiano!. Seya salió volando dejando un gran espacio entre las 2, la sailor obscura, sacó su espada, mientras, la sailor de la claridad, hacía lo propio, Black Lady, había aprovechado la situación para ponerse de pie.

-sigue tu camino, no te detengas. Ordenó Jamil, la princesa de némesis asintió y continuó su carrera mientras las 2 chicas del siglo XX peleaban a sangre y fuego.

En el palacio de cristal se hallaban, Merida y Phanton del siglo XXX en un ala, junto a Merida y Phanton del siglo XX, los 4 al lado de Jamil, la cual, repentinamente comenzó a moverse, las 2 sailors love némesis, abrieron mucho los ojos con sorpresa grabada en sus rostros, los 2 Phanton, sonrieron maravillados.

-Jamil, estás despierta. Dijo Phanton del siglo XX, el del siglo XXX, la abrazó.

-hola ancianos, ya son 2, que dolor de cabeza, tengo de verlos, Meridas, muchas gracias por hacer lo imposible para encontrarme. Las 2 castañas sonrieron con alegría y rubor.

-eres mi mejor amiga, no se como no sería capaz de ayudarte. Dijeron las 2 chicas a coro, Jamil, las abrazó, miró su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde dejaron a las otras niñas?. Preguntó Jamil del siglo XXX.

-en la otra ala del palacio. Dijo el Phanton del siglo XXX, Jamil del mismo tiempo asintió.

\- ¿Dónde está sailor moon del tiempo pasado?. Preguntó la sailor de traje fuxia.

-en el palacio negro, con el príncipe Diamante. Contestó la Merida del siglo XXX, la del siglo XX, asintió con calma en silencio, Jamil repitió el gesto de su amiga.

-me contento mucho con que Lunita ya sea una sailor de pleno derecho. Dijo la sailor angelical, las 2 sailors del amor nemesiano asintieron.

-fue un gran logro de la princesa ciertamente, será muy útil. Dijo la sailor de fuxia, las 2 sailors de rosado asintieron junto a los 2 hombres, el Phanton del siglo XXX, palideció un poco.

\- ¡Phanton! Exclamaron los 4, pero el otro hombre, les hizo un gesto de no darle importancia al asunto.

-no se preocupen, eso solo quiere decir, que están intentando penetrar al obelisco obscuro, será mas seguro dirigirnos allí que quedarnos aquí. Dijo el Phanton del siglo XXX, el del siglo XX y las sailors asintieron, cuando los 5 escucharon un par de tacones, las 2 Meridas y los 2 Phantons se apresuraron a ir hacia la entrada del palacio y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al ver a la princesa Black Lady, con su traje negro con lazos grises.

-me da mucho gusto verte Rini. Dijo la Merida del siglo XX, Phanton de ese mismo tiempo, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

-que bueno verte por el camino de la rectitud. Rini asintió en silencio, aguantando un sollozo.

-hiciste lo correcto. Le dijo la Jamil del siglo XXX, la princesa de Némesis asintió.

-aunque sea lo correcto, duele mucho. Dijo al tiempo, que se escuchaban mas pasos.

-escuchamos una conmoción. Dijo Lita, pero se calló la boca al ver a la recién llegada con aquel traje de sailor.

\- ¿es una broma?. Preguntó Rey con las manos en las caderas.

-me temo que no. Dijo Black Lady haciendo aparecer su báculo, ante las miradas amenazadoras del equipo de la luna.

-mas vale que te expliques, no tengo ni la paciencia ni el tiempo para esperar que te decidas. Dijo Mina amenazadora tomando la pose del rayo creciente de venus.

-soy una sailor scout, todo lo que creíamos era falso, cometimos un gran error, al atacarnos a nosotros mismos, eso fue lo que hicimos. Dijo la muchacha con suma calma.

\- ¿Cómo estamos seguras de que no es una trampa?. Preguntó Rey.

-yo le creo. Dijo Rubeus acercándose a Black Lady y abrazándola.

-y yo. Dijeron las 4 hermanas de la persecución.

-eso fue lo que pasó. Dijo Karmesite.

-ella es una nemesiana con los poderes puros. Dijo Vergerite.

-la pluma la purificó y es nuestro az bajo la manga. Dijo Vetsite, Lunita que había llegado junto a Darien, sonrió al verla allí, la ex niña sonrió y se acercó a la sailor recién llegada.

-me alegro de que hayas venido con nosotros tía Rini, bienvenida, es verdad ¿es verdad que mamá está bajo el control de papá?. Preguntó la muchacha, las sailors del amor nemesiano asintieron.

-así es, está bajo el control de la familia de la luna negra. Al escuchar lo dicho por las 2 Meridas, Las chicas y Darien, se pusieron las manos en la boca, en señal de horror.

-no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien. Dijo Black Lady.

-no se porqué tienes esa certeza, si el tiene los 2 cristales de plata. Dijo Rey.

-no tiene todos los cristales, hay uno que tenemos. Dijo la Merida del siglo XXX, Lunita la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no veo porqué me lo quitaste. Dijo la ex niña taladrando a su madrina sin disimulo.

-porque eres el objetivo y no podemos permitirnos perder este cristal, si lo hacemos, se acabó.dijo la mujer, Phanton del siglo XXX se acercó a ella.

-además la que debe empuñar el cristal obscuro en este tiempo, es Black Lady, ya que: ella es la sailor portadora del cristal obscuro en el siglo XX. Lunita asintió no muy convencida del asunto, Darien rompió la formación y se acercó a la recién llegada.

-me alegro mucho de verte Rini. Dijo el chico con los ojos rebozantes de alegría, ella lo abrazó, el le regresó el gesto y en un movimiento sorprendente, la inclinó para besarla.

-bienvenida. Dijo Darien de manera dulce, Black Lady, no pudo evitar reír con gusto, los 2 se arreglaron ante las carraspeadas de los demás, Lunit sonrió.

-al menos, alguien si tiene amor ¿Cuál es el paso a seguir?. Preguntó con calma, una voz desde las alturas contestó haciéndolos temblar a todos.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Esperar que nos ataquen, antorcha la presentará, aunque sea un villano, sigue teniendo modales. Dijo la persona, todos alzaron la cabeza, con una sonrisa y el cabello movido por un leve rastro de viento, se hallaba la sailor angelical del siglo XX, bajó de un salto, Merida del siglo XX, la abrazó tras haberse acercado corriendo, ambas se abrazaron con mucha, mucha fuerza.

-Jam, oh Jam, pensé que nunca volvería a verte. Dijo Merida con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-no llores Meda, estoy bien, no habrías podido encontrarme, Zafiro fue muy hábil. Dijo la pelivicolor, la castaña asintió.

-cuando todo esto termine, los colgaré a los 2 por las joyas de la familia. Dijo sailor love némesis, sailor ángelus némesis sonrió, los guerreros de la persecución rieron.

-nos hizo buscarte en los 2 Némesis. Dijo Rubeus.

-francamente, fue de lo peor. Dijo Karmesite, Vergerite asintió.

-en ciudades malditas y todo, la verdad lo pasamos de terror. Dijo la peli celeste, Jamil asintió.

-realmente muy inteligente, por eso entre muchas otras cosas, es porque me gusta tanto. El comentario de la pelivicolor dejó a todo mundo boquiabierto.

-me imagino, que después de soñar con tanta cosa, ya la timidés se le fue a un lado. Dijo Black Lady, Háruka asintió, sonrió y se acercó a la peli rosa, la envolvió en un abrazo.

-me alegro de tenerte por acá de nuevo Rini. Black Lady sonrió.

-yo igual de estarlo Rukia, Mich, Set, Hot. Dijo ella, las otras se acercaron y se saludaron con grandes y efusivos abrazos, Rey miró a Amy, Lita y Mina.

-no hay duda, de que es una de nosotras. Dijo la sailor del fuego, la sailor del agua asintió, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la del trueno y la del amor.

Diamante estaba con Serena, ambos habían llegado al trono, tras haber pasado por el comedor, donde Serena dio cuenta de un fabuloso almuerzo, Diamante abrió las puertas del trono, le sorprendió vwerlo desolado, usualmente, dentro del lugar solían esperarlo sus hermanos, Esmeralda y el Gran Sabio, el príncipe se acercó con su princesa tomada de la mano al trono, se sentó y la sentó en su regazo.

-es curioso que nadie esté acá. Dijo el joven, la joven sonrió.

-bueno, aprovechemos para darnos unos cuantos besos. Dijo, Diamante negó con dulzura acariciándole el rostro.

-quisiera, pero hasta tener todo bajo control, no podemos relajarnos. Ella asintió, la puerta se abrió, Zafiro entró junto al Gran Sabio y a Esmeralda, los 3 los miraron, Serena los miró con curiosidad, se levantó del trono, se acercó a Zafiro y lo abrazó.

-que bueno verte Zaf, que bueno verte. Dijo la rubia, el peli azul sonrió.

-es un placer verte nuevamente cuña, me alegro mucho de que estés bien. Serena le sonrió a Esmeralda, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios al ver la mirada que la otra le dirgía, Diamante se colocó de pie, haciendo de muro entre las 2 muchachas, el adivino flotó hacia la prinesa.-es un placer v

Erla, princesa Serena. Dijo el fantasama la princesa sonrió.

-igualmente padre, es un placer estar de vuelta acá en casa. Dijo la muchacha, Diamante la abrazó, Esmeralda la mataba con la mirada.

-bien, necesito saber como van las cosas ¿Dónde está Black Lady?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante,Esmeralda miró a Zafiro.

-el sabe donde está Rini, al final, te engañó como a todos los demás. Dijo la peli verde, el peli celeste alzó las cejas, mientras Serena apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿de que hablas Esmeralda?. Preguntó Diamante abrazando a su princesa de vuelta.

-hijo, tu hermana se fue, te traicionó, el enemigo la conroló y la volvió una sailor scout. Dijo el fantasma, Diamante miró a Zafiro.

-dime que no es cierto Zafiro. Dijo el mayor de los varones, el menor asintió.

-eso no fue lo uue pasó hermano, Rini fue a cumplir su deber. Dijo el peli azul obscuro calmado.

\- ¿y cual según tu es su misión?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante.

-luchar contra el mal por el amor y la justicia. Dijo el menor de los príncipes, Serena lo miró.

\- ¿de que hablas Zafiro?. Preguntó la rubia de odangos.

-ya dije lo que iba a decir cuñada, no tengo mas que agregar. Dijo el joven.

-mi príncipe, es el momento, todas las sailors e incluso las elementales están en el palacio de cristal, podemos acabarlas en este momento. Dijo Esmeralda, hizo un movimiento con el abanico, a los pies del príncipe Diamante, aparecieron 2 pares de muñecas matruscas, todas ellas, con vestiduras japonesas, pálidas como fantasmas, Serena y Diamante las miraron anonadados.

-ellas pueden acabar perfectamente con todos ellos. Dijo Esmeralda.

\- ¿Qué necesitas para hacerlas funcionar Esmeralda?. Preguntó Serena, la peli verde se quedó como si no hubiera escuchado nada, Zafiro los miró a los 2 alternativamente, no pudiendo creer tal acto de rebeldía.

\- ¿como te atreves a ignorar a tu princesa Esmeralda?. Preguntó Diamante con calma.

-ella no es mi princes mi príncipe, solo es la sailor scout de la que estás enamorado, nada mas. Dijo la muchacha, el adivino se puso en frente de Esmeralda.

-colabora Esmeralda, respóndele a tu princesa. Dijo el fantasma.

-ella solo está aquí, porque a ti te conviene tenerla así con el, como lo tienes a el. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿de que hablas Esmeralda?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante.

-tu tienes el cristal de plat en tu interior y por eso, conviene que ella esté aquí, porque el así, los puede controlar a los 2. 2 sombras se hicieron presentes, detrás de los nemesianos.

-los celos te pegan querida. Dijo Seya, Shura rió.

-solo en un universo donde la princesa no existiera, podrías tu estar con el príncipe. Añadió Seya con malicia profunda, Zafiro sonrió levemente, por una sola vez en su vida, estaba de acuerdo con aquellas sailors malignas.

-solo necesito el cristal de plata princesa. Dijo la peli verde, Serena se levantó, se dirigió hacia la peli verde, tomó las 2 matruscas, tomó su cristal, el cual se hallaba en su broche en el vestido, cortó 2 fragmentos.

-guerreras de cristal, vayan y acaben con todos los seres vivos del palacio de cristal, no dejen a nadie en pie. Dijo la princesa de la luna negra, las 22 guerreras se movieron y se fueron haciendo una danza tradicional con los hermosos paraguas, Serena rió con suavidad y diversión.

-no saldrán vivos de allí, lo prometo. Dijo la princesa volviendo al regazo de su príncipe, Zafiro los miró.

-como ya no me necesitan, me iré. Dijo el chico, pero un flechazo bien dado hacia su hombro, lo hizo gritar.

-a mi no me parece esto. Dijo Shura, Diamante se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?. Preguntó el príncipe a sailor dark evil.

-nos vamos a llevar a tu hermano, porque no confiamos en el. Dijo Seya, Diamante se atravesó entre ellas y Zafiro.

-no se lo van a llevar. Dijo el príncipe heredero, las sailors sonsieron.

\- ¿serás tu solo contra nosotras 4?. Preguntaron las Shura y Seya del siglo XX.

-no, seremos nosoros. Dijeron Zafiro, Serena y Esmeralda.

-esto no es necesario, bajen todos sus niveles de agresividad. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

-los vimos despedirse. Dijo Shura.

-eso no les da derecho para meter a un príncipe en prisión, sin pruebas menos, no dijo que fuera parte del enemigo. Dijo el Gran Sabio, las chicas lo miraron, Diamante se acercó a el.

-te va a doler un poco, voy a arrancarte la flecha, ve y ve a Zaffire cuanto antes. Zafiro asintió, tomó aire y apretó los dientes cuando Diamante le arrancó la flecha, Serena lo miró.

-voy con el. Dijo la princesa, el príncipe asintió y sin mas, Serena y Zafiro salieron del trono.

\- lamento lo de las chicas. Dijo Serena, Zafiro intentó encogerse de hombros, pero como le dolía, solo menó la cabeza.

-sabes que amo a mi hermano. Dijo el chico, la chica asintió.

-lo se, se te nota muchísimo. Dijo ella, el sonrió.

-por eso, no haría nada que a el lo dañara, aunque aparente que si. Serena asintió, Zaphire se acercó a el.

\- ¿flecha?¿de quien?. Preguntó.

-de sailor dark evil, larga historia. Serena se sentó al lado de Zafiro, mientras la prima de este, que era su versión femenina lo curaba.

-Zaphire ¿puedo pedirte un favor?. Preguntó Zafiro, Zaphire asintió.

\- ¿puedes decirle a la flor que 22 esquirlas van a intentar cortar sus pétalos?. Preguntó el príncipe, la princesa que no era Herdera asintió.

-cuenta con ello, pero tu, ve y descansa. Dijo la muchacha, el muchacho asintió, se incorporó de la silla y junto a Serena, se fue a su dormitorio.

Las chicas y los chicos, estaban en el palacio de cristal, poniéndose al día, cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, sailor love némesis y sailor ángelus némesis del siglo XXX, se acercaron al monitor.

-tenemos enemigos. Dijo la sailor del amor del siglo XXX.

\- ¿pero que?¿muñecas?. preguntó la sailor angelical del mismo tiempo.

-así es, parece que hay una para cada uno. Dijo Phanton del siglo XXX.

-tienen rescoldos del cristal de plata. Dijo Lunita.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntaron todas las sailors scouts.

-puedo ver sus resplandores. Dijo la ex niña.

-no podemos dejarlo así, vamos a combatir. Dijo Mina junto a Háruka, las demás asintieron y se fueron hacia el patio de entrada del palacio, los del siglo XXX se miraron.

-hora de irnos. Dijo Jamil, Merida miró a Phanton.

\- ¿puedes decirle a tu yo que te acompañe al obelisco?. Preguntó la castaña, el peli morado asintió y fue detrás de su yo que casi llegaba a la puerta junto a los demás.


End file.
